Un amour inattendu
by Leilani972
Summary: Post B.D. . Désignée chef par Jacob avant son départ pour l'Alaska,Leah doit faire cohabiter sa Meute avec celle de Sam à la Push. L'ambiance entre les deux meneurs est tendue,jusqu'à l'arrivée d'une famille qui bouleversera leur vie à tous les deux.
1. Chapitre 1 Le témoin amoureux

_Hello tout le monde! _

_Encore une fois, je me suis éparpillée, mais cette fiction là me tenait à coeur. _

_Elle parle du membre de la Meute que je préfère, j'ai nommé la Fabuleuse Leah Clearwater._

_Je tenais à lui rendre hommage et à lui donner toute sa place dans l'univers de S. Meyer. _

_Alors, pour celles et ceux qui aiment ce petit bout de femme, voici un histoire entièrement basée sur elle, qui se déroule après Breaking Dawn!_

_J'espère que vous apprécierez! (et n'oubliez pas les reviews!)_

_Pour Leah, hip hip hip!_

* * *

Point de vue de Leah.

Je n'aurais jamais cru que j'aurais droit au bonheur. Après toutes ces années à courir après un homme qui ne m'aimait plus, je désespérais de pouvoir un jour retrouver le sourire. Ma vie a radicalement changé il y a trois mois de ça, et pour une fois, dans le bon sens du terme.

* * *

Le jour où j'avais rencontré Caleb fut le plus beau et le pire de toute ma vie. Il était venu s'installer à la Push avec sa famille quelques temps auparavant, mais j'étais rarement dans le coin.

Je préférais patrouiller dans le secteur autrefois occupé par les Cullen. Ça faisait trois ans qu'ils étaient partis en Alaska, et Jacob avait préféré les suivre, pour ne pas être loin de Nessie. Il nous avait donné l'ordre de rester à la Push, et notre meute, dont j'étais le second – donc le chef en attendant le retour de Jacob – cohabitait difficilement avec celle de Sam. En même temps, connaissant les rapport entre Sam et moi, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement!

Je faisais tout mon possible pour passer mon temps loin de Sam, pour les raisons que tous connaissaient, mais ce dernier avait tenu à rassembler toute la Réserve autour d'un feu de camp, et avait téléphoné à Jacob pour qu'il m'ordonne de venir.

J'étais donc présente, à contrecœur, parce que j'étais persuadée que cette réunion ne présageait rien de bon.

Je regardais Seth et son imprégnée – parce qu'évidemment, il avait fallu qu'il s'imprègne, lui aussi! – se bouffer le visage – et mon petit frère ne fait pas dans la dentelle, quand il embrasse sa Stacy... – lorsque quelqu'un m'adressa la parole.

**_ Salut... T'es la sœur de Seth, c'est ça?**

**_ Ouais, c'est ça.** Avais-je répondu, maussade, espérant qu'il ne continue pas la conversation.

**_ Il n'a****vait pas menti lorsqu'il disait que tu étais charmante!** Pouffa l'inconnu. **Tu es toujours aussi agréable, ou tu fais un effort juste pour moi?**

Je me souviens m'être dit à ce moment-là ''_Mais quel fils de p***!_''

**_ T'as qu'à faire comme si j'existais pas, si t****u ne veux pas que je te parle mal.** Grommelai-je. **Ça nous fera des vacances à tous les deux...**

**_ Mais c'est qu'elle mordrait, dis-donc! Je crois que je vais rester près de toi, l'ambiance est nettement meilleure!**

Je me retournai pour lui balancer une droite bien placée, et là... Je me débinai carrément. Ce type, cet enfoiré, était à tomber. Il m'a plu à la minute où je l'ai vu.

J'étais resté comme deux ronds de flanc, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Une première depuis Sam... Et lui, il me dévisageait comme s'il avait pris un coup sur la tête, un peu comme moi, en gros.

Je ne me rappelle pas combien de temps nous sommes resté dans cet état, mais je me rappellerai toujours de la voix de Sam qui me ramena sur terre.

**_ Je vous remercie d'être tous venus pour ****ce feu de camp un peu particulier. **Avait déclaré mon Ancien Alpha en tenant la main d'Emily, tout en me fixant. **Nous avons deux grandes nouvelles à vous annoncer.**

Je tressaillis et sentis l'angoisse monter.

_Il ne va tout de même pas..._

**_ Tout d'abord, si nous vous avons réuni ici, c'est pour célébrer notre mariage, qui a trop longtemps été retardé.**

_Il l'a fait..._

Je me levai brusquement, sous le coup de l'annonce de Sam. Mon cœur se serrait tellement que je ne pouvais presque plus respirer. Je comprenais mieux pourquoi il m'avait expressément demandé, puisque j'étais censée être la demoiselle d'honneur d'Emily. Mais je n'étais pas prête à ça. Je refusais de le laisser partir. Le savoir avec elle était trop pénible, et l'idée qu'il se marie me tuait encore plus.

_Ça aurait dû être moi, à sa place_, songeai-je.

Je sentais l'odeur de Seth se rapprocher de moi, et sa main vint retrouver la mienne, la pressant pour me donner du courage et de la force. Je me tournai vers mon frère et me vis dans son regard. J'étais en larmes, et je n'en avais pas conscience. Je balayai alors le feu de camp du regard, et tout le monde me regardait, certains avec pitié, d'autres avec mépris.

_Tu es pathétique, Leah! Ressaisis-toi. Ne les laisse pas avoir la possibilité de se moquer de toi, plus tard._

Je m'approchai alors d'Emily, séchant mes larmes au passage, et la pris dans mes bras.

**_ Il était temps,** murmurai-je, la voix tremblante. **Félicitations, ma jolie.**

**_ Leah...** me dit-elle, désolée. **Si tu préfères que je prenne quelqu'un d'autre co****mme demoiselle d'honneur, je...**

**_ Mais non, bécasse! Je suis contente que vous franchissiez enfin le pas.** Mentis-je.** Et puis, une promesse est une promesse...**

**_ Merci, **souffla-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. **Tu n'imagines pas ce que ça représente pour moi.**

_Non, TU n'imagines pas ce que ça représente pour MOI..._

**_ Je savais qu'on pourrait compter sur toi, Leah.** Sourit Sam.

**_ T'aurais pu me prévenir, quand même,** répliquai-je sèchement, détournant le regard de l'homme qui piétinait mon cœur sans vergogne.

**_ Ça s'est décid****é à la dernière minute...** se justifia-t-il en haussant le ton, pour que toute l'assemblée puisse entendre. **Nous avons décidé de nous marier ce soir parce que... Nous attendons un heureux événement.**

Ce coup de poignard-là m'avait achevé.

**_ Un bébé?** balbutiai-je

**_ Oui! Et nous espérons que tu voudras bien être sa marraine...** me répondit Emily.

_Et puis quoi encore? Vous allez me demander quoi, ensuite? De m'ouvrir les veines?_

**_ On verra quand il sera là,** dis-je froidement.

Emily me sourit de nouveau. Elle était rayonnante, et son bonheur me rendait malade. Je n'avais pas le choix, cependant. Je devais faire semblant que tout allait bien, même si j'avais l'impression que mon cœur m'avait été arraché de la poitrine et jeté au feu. La seule consolation que j'avais, c'était de voir Sam sourire, lui aussi. C'était toujours la même histoire. J'avais mal de ne pas être celle qui le comblait, mais malgré tout, je le comprenais. L'imprégnation ne lui avait pas laissé le choix, et Emily était son âme sœur. Je le constatais tous les jours, et je me contentais de me dire qu'indirectement j'avais contribué à son bonheur en lui présentant ma cousine.

* * *

Après la cérémonie, je m'étais éclipsée du feu de camp pour pleurer en paix, les pieds dans l'eau. Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que quelqu'un me suivait.

**_ Soirée merdique, hein?**

Je m'étais retournée vers le propriétaire de cette voix, et me retrouvai face à l'inconnu du feu de camp.

**_ J'ai connu mieux, **répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

**_ Miracle!** S'exclama mon inconnu en applaudissant. **Tu ne m'as pas envoyé balader! On progresse doucement, mais on progresse!**

**_ Seigneur! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter tout ça! **Soupirai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

**_ Caleb...**

**_ Quoi?**

**_ Tu m'as appelé Seigneur... Pas que ça me dérange, mais je préférerais que tu m'appelles Caleb.**

**_ T'es lourd, tu sais ça?**

**_ Je sais, mais au moins, tu ne penses pas à ce qui te chagrine et tu te défoules sur moi... Avoue que je t'ai un peu divertie, depuis qu'on s'est vus sur le feu de camp.**

J'en restai coite. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il ait délibérément joué les emmerdeurs pour que j'oublie mes problèmes. Je trouvais son attention touchante, mais je ne voulais pas le lui montrer.

**_ J'ai plus besoin d'un punching b****all, pour l'instant. **Bougonnai-je.

A ma grande surprise, il écarta les bras en souriant de plus belle.

**_ Je suis ton homme, ma belle.**

**_ Leah. **Grognai-je.

**_ Quoi?**

**_ Pas ma belle, ni ma jolie, juste Leah.**

**_ Joli prénom. Il te va très bien!**

**_ Tu te moques de moi?** Sourcillai-je.

**_ Pas du tout!** S'esclaffa-t-il. **La chatte de mon ancien voisin s'appelait Leah! Une vraie teigneuse, tout comme toi!**

**_ Hey!** M'écriai-je, vexée, en lui frappant l'avant bras. **Surveille tes paroles, gringalet.**

**_ J'adore les femmes qui ont du tempérament. **Gloussa-t-il

**_ Ça tombe bien, si tu continues, t'en seras bientôt une!**

**_ On vient à peine de se connaître, et tu veux déjà t'en prendre à ma virilité? **Fit-il, horrifié.

**_ Encore faudrait-il que tu en aies une! **Pouffai-je.

**_ Ah! Le voilà, le joli rire que j'attendais tant!** Murmura-t-il en se rapprochant de moi.

Je me rendis alors compte qu'il avait raison. Je riais, et pas de manière sarcastique, comme j'en avais l'habitude. Pour la première fois depuis cinq longues années, je riais de bon cœur.

Caleb et moi passâmes un moment à se taquiner et rire, et ça me faisait vraiment du bien. Après une dernière vanne, il retrouva son sérieux et me regarda intensément.

**_ On devrait y retourner. Je sais que ça ne sera pas facile pour toi de les revoir tous les deux, mais...**

Je fronçai les sourcils.

**_ Comment sais-tu que... **bredouillai-je.

**_ Je suis peut-être nouveau ici, mais je ne suis pas aveugle, ni sourd. J'ai vu comment tu as réagi quand Sam a annoncé son intention de se marier. Et j'ai entendu les réflexions des vieilles après ton départ.**

**_ Super! **Maugréai-je.** Je vais encore passer pour une idiote!**

**_ Mais non, voyons! Tu y retournes et tu affiches ton plus beau sourire devant toutes celles qui cancanent. Comme ça, tu sauves les apparences et tu leur ferme le clapet!**

**_ Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir faire ****ça**, avouai-je, sans savoir pourquoi j'avais autant de facilité à lui parler de ce que je ressentais.

**_ Tu n'as qu'à penser à moi! **Répliqua-t-il en bombant le torse.

**_ Ça va, tes chevilles, Don Juan? **Me moquai-je.

**_ Sûrement mieux que mes bijoux de famille si tu t'en occupais!**

J'éclatai de rire et il me retourna un sourire éclatant qui me fit frissonner.

**_ Reste dans cet état d'esprit. Pense à ce que tu ferais à mes valseuses et on y retourne!**

Je continuai à rire et me laissai entraîner vers le feu de camp. Sam me regarda étrangement lorsque j'arrivai à son niveau, mes doigts noués à ceux de Caleb.

_Trop tard pour être jaloux, mon gars! T'es marié, maintenant!_

**_ Vous avez fini vos cochonneries?** Railla Paul.

**_ La ferme, Paul!** Dirent en même temps Sam et Caleb.

**_ Ben quoi! Ce serait une bonne chose, non? Elle arrêterait de faire la gueule si elle prenait du bon temps! Le sexe a des vertus apaisantes... Quand c'est bien fait! Ça libère des endorphines, et...**

**_ T'as bouffé une encyclopédie, aujourd'hui? **Rigolai-je.

**_ Vu son appétit, ça pourrait se faire!** Renchérit Caleb, hilare.

Je ris de plus belle, à m'en tenir les côtes. Sam et les autres membres des meutes me dévisagèrent avec incrédulité.

**_ J'hallucine, ****ma sœur a bouffé un clown. **S'étonna Seth. **Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, Cal?**

**_ Un bon coup de pied aux fesses, c'est ce qu'il lui fallait!**

**_ Je t'en foutrais, moi, des coups de pieds aux fesses! **Rugis-je.

**_ Hum...** Minauda Caleb. **Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit que j****'aimais les dominatrices?**

**_ Attention à tes bijoux de famille, mon vieux!** Plaisanta Quil.** Elle va en faire du hachis!**

Je recommençai à rire, bientôt rejointe par le reste de la bande.

**_ Ça fait du bien de te voir rire, Leah,** me fit remarquer Sam.

_Ouais ben c'__est pas grâce à toi_, songeai-je en me renfrognant.

Caleb suivit mon changement d'humeur et me pressa la main. Je le regardai, en son sourire me contamina.

**_ Ça me fait du bien aussi, **murmurai-je en gardant mes yeux rivés sur Caleb.

* * *

Mon nouvel ami me raccompagna à la maison avant la fin de la soirée. Je n'en pouvais plus. J'avais beau passer un bon moment avec lui, j'avais le cœur en miettes. Arrivée devant le porche, je me sentais bête.

**_ On se croirait dans une mauvaise série pour ado, où la jeune fille dit ****au type qui l'accompagne ''J'ai passé une merveilleuse soirée...''.** Pouffai-je.

**_ Et le type en question, il fait quoi?** Demanda Caleb en croisant les bras en arborant un sourire en coin.

**_ Il dit qu'il a adoré passer du temps avec elle et qu'il espère la revoir très bientôt.**

**_ Et ensuite?**

**_ Ensuite ils se regardent droit dans les yeux et ils s'embrassent. Pathétique, en gros.**

**_ Je vois... Tu vas me dire que tu n'as pas passé une merveilleuse soirée?** Minauda-t-il.

**_ C'est pas la meilleure que j'ai vécu, mais c'est loin ****d'être la pire... **répondis-je.

**_ Ça tombe bien. J'adore passer du temps avec toi...** souffla-t-il en soutenant mon regard.** Et j'espère te revoir très bientôt.**

**_ On est voisins, bien sûr qu'on va se revoir bientôt!** M'esclaffai-je.

**_ Leah... **geignit-il.

**_ Ne me dis ****pas que tu utilise cette vieille ruse pour me séduire? **Dis-je sur le même ton.

Caleb s'approcha de moi et me murmura à l'oreille, me déclenchant en même temps quelques frissons.

**_ Je ne te le dirais pas...**

Il se recula, et son rire me fit frissonner encore plus.

**_ Je sens que je vais m'amuser, ici, finalement!** Lança-t-il avant de s'en aller, en me laissant en plan devant la porte d'entrée.

A ce moment précis, ma vie venait de basculer. J'étais déjà sous le charme de ce type, alors que je le connaissais à peine.

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent furent pleins d'agréables surprises. Je patrouillais de moins en moins, pour le plus grand plaisir d'Embry et Quil, qui adoraient avoir des responsabilités, ou plutôt plus d'occasions de pouvoir démembrer des vampires... Et je passais de plus en plus de temps en compagnie de Caleb. Il m'invita d'abord à regarder la télévision chez lui, avec ses frères, puis à aller au restaurant, au cinéma... Toutes ces choses que je n'avais plus faites depuis ma séparation d'avec Sam.

Tout le monde était surpris de mon attitude. Seth avait même téléphoné à Jacob pour lui dire que j'étais malade! Il m'avait rappelé aussitôt, pour prendre de mes nouvelles. Lorsque je lui ai dit que je fréquentais juste un homme, il a encore plus paniqué! J'ai dû le rassurer en disant que je gérais la situation, ce qui était totalement faux. J'étais complètement envoutée par Caleb...

Avec lui, tout était tellement simple. On pouvait rester des heures allongés sur le sable à discuter de tout et de rien. Je lui avais raconté mon histoire avec Sam – l'imprégnation en moins – et il avait été compréhensif.

De son côté, je savais à peu près tout de sa vie. Il avait mon âge, venait de la tribu Brulé, une branche des Lakota. Son père était de la région et sa mère Lakota. Pour rester habiter à Rosebud, la réserve de la tribu, ils avaient dû garder le nom de famille de leur mère. Ils avaient déménagé au moment de la mort de son père, et sa mère, qui ne supportait pas de rester habiter à cet endroit, avait choisi la Push, pour une raison qu'il ignorait toujours. Il avait commencé des études universitaires à l'université indienne, mais il ne supportait pas l'idée d'être éloigné de ses frères. Il avait donc arrêté ses études et était venu ''s'enterrer'' à la Push avec eux. Rosebud et ses amis lui manquaient beaucoup, mais je le divertissais assez pour qu'il y pense moins souvent.

Notre petit manège dura environ trois mois. Trois mois pendant lesquels je m'attachais de plus en plus à Caleb. On se taquinait, se draguait mutuellement, sans qu'aucun de nous n'avoue ses sentiments à l'autre. Jusqu'à ce jour où, au beau milieu d'une énième conversation, Caleb craqua.

Nous avions pris l'habitude de nous retrouver à l'orée des bois, à côté de la falaise où les gars aimaient sauter pour satisfaire leur égo sur-dimensionné.

Il était arrivé à notre rendez-vous, le visage fermé. Je savais, à force de le fréquenter, qu'il ne fallait pas lui demander ce qui n'allait pas avant qu'il se confie de lui-même. Il était distant et ne semblait pas faire attention à ce que je disais, ce qui finit par m'énerver, évidemment.

**_ Bon, tu vas me dire ce qui va pas, oui ou merde?**

**_ Quoi?**

**_ T'es pas avec moi, là.**

**_ Mais si... Enfin, non.** Il soupira, exaspéré. **T'as raison... Ma mère m'a appris un truc qui change tout...**

**_ Tout quoi?** Demandai-je, intriguée et inquiète.

**_ Toute ma vie! Tout! **S'emporta-t-il**. Mon père avait une autre famille! Il avait une double vie! C'est pour ça qu'il ne s'est j****amais marié avec ma mère. Tu te rends compte?**

Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi remonté. Sa colère et sa peine me brisaient le cœur. Je lui pris la main et essuyai ses larmes.

**_ Ton père a fait des erreurs dans sa vie, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne t'aimait pas...**

**_ Je sais ça, mais...**

**_ Mais rien du tout! **M'énervai-je. **Vous avez vécu heureux ensemble, et maintenant il est mort. Respecte un peu la mémoire de ton père, ne salis pas les bons moments que t'as vécu avec lui avec ces histoires sans importance!**

**_ Ça en a pour moi ! Et ça en aura aussi pour toi quand... Et merde Leah, je te connais par cœur maintenant, et j'ai pas envie de te perdre!**

J'écarquillai les yeux, ne comprenant rien à ce que Caleb voulait dire. Je pensais qu'il perdait la boule.

**_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Pourquoi est-ce que tu...**

**_ Techi 'hila, Leah...**

**_ Qu... Quoi?** Balbutiai-je, encore plus perdue.

Caleb se rapprocha de moi et me caressa la joue, en me fixant comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait avant lui.

**_ Techi 'hila... Je t'aime... **souffla-t-il alors avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes.

J'avais l'impression que mon cœur explosait, tellement ce baiser était inattendu... Et divinement bon... Ses lèvres étaient douces et sucrées, et je me collai à lui pour ne pas perdre une miette de ce délice. J'étais au paradis. Mais encore une fois, l'Enfer n'était pas loin.

J'aurais dû me douter que rien ne se passerait comme prévu. Que Sam viendrait encore tout gâcher. J'entendis sa voix au loin.

**_ Leah. Éloigne-toi de lui. **M'ordonna-t-il.

Je me retournai vivement et le fusillai du regard.

**_ Tu vois pas que tu nous dérange, là? **Hurlai-je.

**_ Ne discute pas, Leah.** Reprit-il sèchement.** Éloigne-toi.**

**_ Fous-nous la paix, Sam! **S'époumona Caleb en tremblant de tous ses membres.** Dégage de ma vie, tu m'as déjà asse****z pris comme ça !**

Je dévisageai Caleb, ahurie, et constatai que ses tremblements s'intensifiaient. Je me retournai de nouveau vers Sam et il me fit un signe de tête.

C'est pas possible... Caleb n'est pas d'ici...

Je me levai à toute vitesse et fit face à Sam.

**_ C'est pas vrai! Il ne peut pas!**

**_ Il est des nôtres, pourtant.** Répondit Sam.

**_ Mais il n'est pas...**

**_ Son père est Quileute.** Me coupa brutalement Sam, le regard vide.

**_ Arrête de dire des bêtises! Aucun membre de la tribu n'a quitté la Push! Son père vivait à Rosebud!**

**_ T'as la mémoire courte, on dirait! **Renifla dédaigneusement Sam.

L'attitude de mon ancien Alpha me perturbait. A chacune des transformations auxquelles nous avions assisté, Sam avait toujours été amical et très protecteur avec les nouveaux venus. Il les rassurait, les prenait sous son aile. C'était d'ailleurs les seuls moments où je reconnaissais MON Sam. Celui dont j'étais tombée amoureuse, et non pas l'ordure froide et sans cœur qu'il était devenu.

Seulement là... On dirait qu'il en voulait à Caleb d'être sur le point de se transformer. La haine que je voyais dans son regard me glaça le sang. Elle était en tout point semblable à celle qui paraissait dans celui de Caleb.

Les mots de mon ami me revinrent en mémoire. Son père... Une autre famille... De l'importance pour moi...

_BORDEL DE MERDE_!

**_ Joshua...** marmonnai-je, les poings serrés, en regardant Caleb. **Tu es le fils de Joshua Uley, c'est ça?**

Je vis Sam se tendre et Caleb tressaillir, avant de baisser la tête.

**_ Oui. Mon père s'appelle Joshua. Mais j'ai jamais posé de question sur son nom de famille, avant que ma mère ne m'en parle aujourd'hui.**

**_ Alors Sam est...**

Avant que je ne puisse continuer ma phrase, un horrible cri provenant de Caleb me transperça le cœur. Un énorme loup noir avec des reflets roux se tenait devant nous. Plus aucun doute n'était possible.

J'étais tombée amoureuse du demi-frère de Sam. Et le comble était que désormais, il était capable de s'imprégner, lui aussi.

Je ne savais pas ce qui me faisait le plus de mal. Ce qui était sûr, c'est que je ne voulais pas rester une minute de plus dans cette Réserve pour le savoir.


	2. Chapitre 2 The holiday

_Et voici le chapitre deux..._

_Je posterai le chapitre trois sûrement mercredi ou jeudi, à voir, mais j'espère que vous apprécierez celui-ci!_

_J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience!_

_Leilani_

* * *

J'avais couru aussi vite que possible vers la maison de mes parents, et j'entassai quelques vêtements dans le vieux sac de voyage de mon père, celui qu'il prenait pour aller à la pêche. Il fallait que je m'en aille d'ici, le plus vite possible.

Ma mère m'observait tourner en rond dans la maison, ramassant des affaires un peu partout.

**_ Tu t'es décidée à ranger? **Me demanda-t-elle, amusée.

**_ Non, je me tire d'ici.** Lui répondis-je durement.

Je n'avais aucune envie de lui raconter ce qui se passait avec Caleb, la situation était assez embarrassante comme ça pour qu'elle se moque de moi. Elle fronça les sourcils.

**_ Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Sam?**

**_ Non.**

**_ Alors qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Je ne t'ai jamais vue aussi... Bizarre... Depuis que tu t'es...**

**_ Et depuis quand ça t'intéresse, hein?** Vociférai-je. **T'as bien choisi ton jour pour tenter un rapprochement mère-fille!**

Je savais que j'y allais un peu fort, mais je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'entendre parler de Sam ou de... Son frère... Connaissant ma mère, je me doutais qu'elle n'insisterait pas après ça. Et j'avais raison.

**_ D'accord, mais préviens Jacob avant de partir, et dis au revoir à ton frère. Il t'en voudra si tu ne le fais pas.**

**_ J'appellerai Jacob sur la route, et Seth ne m'en voudra pas bien longtemps.**

**_ Il t'en voudra si, comme je le pense, tu n'as pas l'intention de revenir.**

Je tressaillis. Ma mère me connaissait bien, même si nous ne nous parlions plus beaucoup depuis ma séparation d'avec Sam. Elle savait que j'avais tout préparé pour ne plus jamais revenir à la Push et qu'elle n'aurait plus de mes nouvelles à cette heure-ci , si je ne m'étais pas transformée au moment où je devais m'en aller, et si papa n'avait pas eu sa crise cardiaque. J'étais restée pour trois raisons.

D'abord, pour pourrir la vie de Sam – ou plutôt essayer de le récupérer – grâce notre ancienne meute, ce qui s'est avéré être un échec complet.

Ensuite, pour Seth, parce que je ne voulais pas le laisser seul avec ces espèces de crétins dopés de testostérone et toujours à la recherche de sensations fortes. Il était facilement influençable, à l'époque, et je ne m'en serais jamais remise s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose par la faute de ces idiots.

Dernièrement, pour Jacob. Lorsqu'il s'est séparé de la meute pour créer la Meute – la meilleure de toutes, si vous voulez mon avis – il m'a donné la meilleure occasion possible de fuir Sam. Plus besoin de partager ses pensées exclusivement portées sur Emily... Ça a été un réel soulagement. Et quand il m'a nommée second de la Meute qui avait accueilli deux andouilles supplémentaires – Embry et Quil, s'il faut vraiment le préciser – je me suis sentie importante, pour une fois. Je lui en serai éternellement reconnaissante, et ce fut pour cette raison que j'avais accepté de rester à la Push pour qu'il puisse vivre avec Nessie.

Malheureusement, il me semblait impossible de continuer à vivre ici. Pas après être tombée amoureuse du frère de l'homme qui m'a détruite, et qui ferait sûrement la même chose, maintenant qu'il s'était transformé. Après tout, les liens du sang...

Je m'étais toujours promis de ne plus tomber dans ce piège. Aimer l'un des nôtres signifiait souffrir lors de son imprégnation. J'en avais fait la douloureuse expérience, de même que l'ancienne copine de Collin. La différence entre elle et moi était que je n'avais pas réussi à mettre fin à mes jours. Le suicide de cette pauvre fille nous avait tous fait un choc, et Sam avait mis en garde le reste des meutes pour que plus jamais ce genre de chose n'arrive. Bien entendu ce conseil ne m'était pas destiné, parce que je ne pourrai jamais m'imprégner.

L'imprégnation est faite pour les gens qui peuvent avoir des enfants... Et j'en suis incapable.

Je sortis de mes réflexions pour répondre à ma mère, qui s'impatientait.

******_ **T'as raison. Je ne compte pas revenir. J'étouffe, ici. Ne m'en veux pas...

******_ **Donne moi au moins de tes nouvelles, d'accord?

J'acquiesçai, les larmes aux yeux.

******_ **Allez, appelle Jacob et va voir Seth. M'encouragea-t-elle. **Fais attention à toi.**

A ces mots, elle me serra rapidement dans ses bras et m'embrassa le front avant de partir. Je l'entendis dire lorsqu'elle arriva dans sa voiture ''**J'espère que tu reviendras bientôt. Je t'aime, ma petite Leah.**''

_Moi aussi, maman..._ songeai-je en essuyant mes larmes.

Je suivis son conseil et téléphonai à Jacob. Comme d'habitude, ce fut Renesmée qui décrocha.

******_ **Salut, Nessie...

******_ **Oh Leah! Tu vas bien?

******_ **Ça va... mentis-je.

******_ **Tu n'appellerais pas si ça allait.

J'avais oublié à qui je parlais. Nessie était très observatrice.

******_ **Est-ce que tu peux me passer Jacob, s'il te plait?

******_ **Hum... Bien sûr... Je l'imaginais froncer les sourcils, comme sa mère, pour essayer de deviner ce que j'avais. **Jake! C'est Leah!**

******_ **Leah? Quelque chose ne va pas?

_Ils commençaient à me gaver, à me poser la même question..._

******_ **Je suis désolée, Jake, mais je dois quitter la Push.

******_ **Quoi? Mais pourquoi?

_Ça aussi, ça m'énervait._

******_ **J'ai mes raisons. Répondis-je froidement.

******_ **C'est à cause de Sam? Ou c'est l'autre?

_Bordel il allait arrêter d'insister, oui?_

**_ On en parlera un autre jour,** éludai-je. Je voulais juste te prévenir que je m'en allais**. Je passerai le relai à... **_A qui, bon sang? Si je laissais Embry commander, ce serait comme si je les envoyais tous en mission kamikaze. Si je choisissais Quil, ce serait la foire à la saucisse...__ Et Seth serait un vrai dictateur... Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix._ **A Seth.**

**_ T'es sérieuse, là? **Gronda Jacob.** Tu laisserais Seth commander?**

**_ Je dois vraiment partir.** Martelai-je.

**_ Et tu vas aller où?**

**_ J'en sais rien.**

Il y eut un long silence, et Jacob reprit, avec un timbre un peu plus fort.

**_ D'accord, mais tu viens chez nous.**

**_ T'es pas un peu malade? **M'écriai-je. **Je suis peut-être désespérée, mais de là à m'enterrer dans une maison remplie de sangsues, tu rêves!**

**_ Nessie serait contente de te revoir, Bella et moi aussi.**

**_ Je m'en fiche! Je n'irai pas en Alaska!**

**_ C'est toi qui choisis,** dit-il, amusé.** Ou tu viens en Alaska, ou tu restes à la Push!**

**_ T'as pas le droit de faire ça!** M'insurgeai-je. **T'avais promis que tu ne ferais pas ton Sam, et que tu ne priverais per****sonne de sa liberté!**

**_ Je ne fais pas mon Sam, je veux juste te voir. Je t'ai rien ordonné non plus!**

**_ Tu viens de le faire! **Répliquai-je en haussant le ton.

**_ Viens faire un tour, même si tu restes pas avec nous. Ça fait un bail qu'on s'est pas vus, et tu pourras m'expliquer ce qui te tracasse! Allez! Me fais pas te supplier, quand même!**

**_ D'accord, Ô Chef suprême!** Cédai-je de mauvais grâce.

**_ Super!** S'écria Nessie derrière Jacob. **Maman! Y a Leah qui vient!**

_Là, c'est sûr, je n'avais plus le choix..._ On ne pouvait rien refuser à cette petite.

**_ Je t'attendrai à la descente du Ferry,** déclara mon Alpha.** Alors à demain?**

**_ C'est ça, à demain.** Grommelai-je.

En refermant la porte de la maison, je me retrouvai face à Seth. Il ne souriait pas, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon.

**_ J'ai croisé maman, en chemin.**

**_ Dis plutôt qu'elle t'a appelé,** soupirai-je.

**_ On s'en fiche.** Marmonna-t-il. **Tu pars vraiment?**

**_ Ouais.**

**_ Pour combien de temps?**

**_ J'ai pas l'intention de remettre les pieds à la Push, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.**

**_ T'as pensé à nous?**** Et à Caleb?** S'énerva-t-il.

Entendre son prénom me faisait mal.

**_ C'est toi le chef de meute, à présent, frangin. **Dis-je en espérant que ça l'interpelle.

**_ Tu n'as pas répondu à... C'est moi le chef?**

_BINGO!_

Je lui souris tristement et le pris dans mes bras

**_ Je compte sur toi pour faire du bon boulot, et pour veiller sur maman et Stacy!**

**_ Tu nous appelleras, hein? **S'enquit Seth avec une moue triste.

**_ Bien sûr, petite tête!** Le taquinai-je. **Bon, vaut mieux que j'y aille maintenant avant que la nuit ne tombe.**

**_ Tu ne vas**** pas aller bien loin avec ton super bolide!** Plaisanta mon idiot de frère.

**_ L'important c'est d'aller quelque part!** Rétorquai-je en fermant la portière.

**_ Attends? Je lui dis quoi, à Caleb, quand je le verrai?**

**_ Mais qu'est-ce que t'as à m'emmerder avec lui? C'est quoi ton problème?**

Seth se renfrogna.

**_ Ça se voit que vous vous aimez. C'est pour ça que tu t'en vas, n'est-ce pas?**

Je hochai la tête, tentant de retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de sortir.

**_ Nous deux, ça ne peut pas se faire.**

**_ Mais t'as même pas essayé!**S'affligea-t-il.

**_ Je ne veux pas essayer.** Assenai-je.

**_ Si c'est à cause de Sam...**

**_ Laisse tomber! **Hurlai-je en démarrant la voiture. **Je t'appelles dès que j'arrive... Là où je vais. Prends soin de toi, frangin.**

Je pris la route, le cœur lourd, et arrivai à Juneau un jour plus tard.

* * *

Jacob avait tenu parole et m'attendait à la descente du Ferry. Il avait eu raison de me forcer la main Voir un visage familier loin de la Push me faisait me sentir moins malheureuse, et je savais qu'il serait en mesure de me comprendre, lui qui savait mieux que personne ce par quoi j'étais passé, même si son imprégnation de Nessie lui avait fait oublier l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour Bella.

**_ Je vois que tu as pris soin de mon petit bijou!** Sourit-il.

**_ Tu parles de moi**** ou de ton tas de ferraille? **Raillai-je.

**_ Mon Dieu! Leah Clearwater fait de l'humour! C'est plus grave que ce que je pensais!** S'esclaffa-t-il.

**_ Moi aussi, je suis contente de te voir, Vénérable Alpha! **Bougonnai-je en lui laissant la place du chauffeur.

Tout en conduisant, Jacob me racontait comment se passait la vie avec les Cullen. Il voyait souvent Bella et Edward, mais Esmée lui avait aménagé une jolie maison bien à lui, pour qu'il ne soit pas trop dérangé par leur odeur. Il était comme un enfant quand il parlait de Nessie, ce qui me faisait sourire.

**_ Bon, assez parler de moi. Si tu me disais pourquoi tu as voulu fuir la Push?**

Je lui racontai tout se qui s'était passé, de la rencontre avec Caleb à sa transformation, en passant par mes sentiments pour lui, sa déclaration de la veille et ses liens avec Sam. Je pleurais au fur et à mesure que je parlais. Cette histoire me faisait mal, et j'étais complètement détruite de l'intérieur. Pas une fois Jacob ne m'interrompit, ce qui me permit de me soulager complètement et de ne rien retenir.

**_ Voila, tu sais tout.** Conclus-je.

**_ Bordel de Merde!** S'écria Jacob.

Sa réaction me fit rire.

**_ Comme tu dis, ouais. Bordel de merde...**

**_ Joshua Uley a eu un autre enfant!**

**_ Trois. Trois autres garçons.**

**_ Oh la... Sam doit être dans tous ses états...**

Je frémis. J'étais tellement focalisée sur ma douleur que j'en avais oublié celle de Sam. L'absence continuelle de son père et son départ définitif de leur maison alors qu'il était petit l'avait complètement anéanti. Je compris la froideur de Sam vis-à-vis de la transformation de Caleb.

**_ Le pauvre...** murmurai-je.

Jacob fronça les sourcils.

**_ Qui? Caleb ou Sam?**

**_ Caleb s'en remettra, mais Sam...**

**_ Et c'est reparti!** Soupira Jacob. **Réfléchis deux secondes, Leah. Caleb arrive à la Push en laissant tous ses amis dans le Dakota du Sud. Il tombe amoureux de toi et se sent tout de suite plus heureux. Il découvre que son père lui a menti, qu'il a un frère et qu'en plus, c'e****st l'ex de la fille qu'il aime. Et le pire, c'est qu'il ne comprend pas ce qui lui arrive quand il se change en loup et que celle qu'il aime prend la fuite et ne veut plus le revoir. Y a de quoi se remettre, d'après toi?**

Sur le coup, je n'avais pas vu les choses sous cet angle.

**_ Tu n'as pas tort, **admis-je.

**_ Et toi, bien sûr, tu n'as pensé qu'à Sam...** sourcilla Jacob.

**_ Parce que tu n'as parlé que de lui!** Me défendis-je.

**_ Ben voyons...**

**_ T'insinue**** quoi, là? Que je préfère Sam à Caleb? A cause de qui je souffre, là, hein? Qui est-ce que j'essaye de fuir? **M'emportai-je.

**_ Ce ne serait pas le frère de Sam, tu n'hésiterais pas.**

**_ C'est un loup, bordel! Bien sur que j'hésiterais! Qu'il soit le frère de Sam ou pas!**

**_ Alors c'est l'imprégnation le problème?**

**_ Tu croyais que j'allais rester là alors que le mec dont je suis tombée amoureuse va bientôt me faire souffrir?**

**_ Tu ****n'en sais rien, Leah.** Me reprocha Jacob. **Il peut ne jamais s'imprégner... Tu sais que c'est rare, comme phénomène.**

**_ Laisse moi réfléchir...** fis-je, mauvaise. **Sam, Jared, Paul, Quil, Seth, Collin... Ah! J'ai failli oublier monsieur Jamais-Je-Ne-M'imprégnerai****-J'aime-Trop-Ma-Bella... Tu parles d'une rareté!**

**_ C'est bon, je retire ce que j'ai dit!** Grogna-t-il. **Mais il pourrait s'imprégner de toi!**

Je lui fis les gros yeux et il déglutit.

**_ Bon, OK... Tu penses vraiment que c'est la meilleure solution pour toi?**

**_ Je ne ****veux pas revivre ça, tu peux le comprendre, non?** Répondis-je tristement.

**_ Donc j'ai raison, en quelque sorte. Tu es partie à cause de Sam.**

**_ Ne recommence pas, s'il te plaît.** Geignis-je.

_ J**e ne dis plus rien. De toute façon****, on est arrivés. C'est chez moi!**

Wouah! Cette baraque devait coûter une fortune! Elle faisait dix fois celle de mes parents!

**_ Respire, Leah!** Ricana Jacob.

**_ On ne se refuse rien, à ce que je vois, Grand Chef! **Ironisai-je.

**_ C'est Esmée qui a vu grand. La maison de Nessie, Edward et Bella est à côté. Et le reste des Cullen vit pas très loin.**

**_ Ouais, je sens ça...** grimaçai-je.

**_ Tu verras, on s'y fait!**

**_ L'amour te prive de ton odorat, mon cher!** Gloussai-je.

**_ Sûrement... **répondit-il, vexé. **L'amour rend con aussi, mais ça tu le sais déjà.**

Je ne pouvais qu'être d'accord avec lui. Mais je ne le lui dirais jamais.

Nous entrâmes dans son palace – il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour décrire cette maison – et je déposai mes affaires dans ma chambre avant de le rejoindre. Nessie était arrivée et la voir aussi grande m'avait étonné. C'était une magnifique jeune fille, aussi belle que sa mère – ne vous avisez pas de répéter à Bella que j'ai dit ça – avec de belles boucles cuivrées. Elle ressemblait à une poupée d'une douzaine d'années. Elle me sauta au cou et son attitude me surprit, mais cette fillette était si attachante qu'on ne pouvait pas lui résister bien longtemps. Leur présence à tous deux me remonta le moral, même si je n'arrivais pas à m'enlever Caleb de la tête.

* * *

J'étais chez Jacob depuis une semaine, et je n'avais toujours pas téléphoné à Seth. Je n'y arrivais simplement pas. Dès que j'approchais du téléphone, je composais le numéro de Caleb, et raccrochais aussitôt. Je me sentais mal de l'avoir laissé au moment où il avait eu le plus besoin de moi et ses mots d'amour résonnaient encore en moi. J'avais demandé à Jake d'appeler Seth, mais il m'avait gentiment envoyée balader. J'avais décidé de tenter ma chance avec son imprégnée, cette fois-ci.

**_ Nessie, ma chérie, tu pourrais me rendre un service?**

**_ Bien sûr, tout ce que tu voudras, Leah!**

_Cette fille est adorable, vraiment..._

**_ Est-ce que tu pourrais me composer ce numéro?** Lui demandai-je en lui tendant la feuille où je l'avais écrit pour elle.

Elle fronça les sourcils

**_ Jacob m'a dit que si tu me demandais ça je devais te dire d'aller te faire voir.**

_Maudit Alpha de mes deux..._

**_ Et tu fais tout ce que Jacob te dit? **Insistai-je.

**_ Oui, désolée. **Me répondit-elle en m'offrant un sourire contrit.

_Foutue imprégnation..._

**_ S'il te plaît, ma jolie. **La suppliai-je.

**_ Jacob ne sera pas content!** Se lamenta-t-elle, les yeux embués.

_Je déteste cette gosse._

**_ Ça va...** grommelai-je. **Allez, tire-toi,**** vilaine fille.**

**_ Mais Leah...**

**_ C'est bon, Nessie, je comprends...**

**_ Tu as l'air malheureuse...**

**_ Je suis malheureuse, **affirmai-je , dépitée.

Elle me dévisagea, et prit la feuille de papier. Est-ce que j'ai déjà dit que j'adorais cette petite?

Elle me passa le combiné. Je la remerciai silencieusement et j'attendis que Seth décroche.

**_ J'espère que c'est important,** grogna mon frère.

**_ Si le fait d'avoir des nouvelles de ta sœur t'embête, je peux bien raccrocher!**

**_ Leah! **S'époumona Seth. **On commençait à s'inquiéter! On pensait que tu étais morte, ou un truc comme ça!**

**_ Rassure-toi, je vais bien!** Ris-je.** Je suis chez notre ****grand Alpha, il veut m'avoir à l'œil ****un moment. Tu verrais sa maison! C'est un vrai château ! Et il y vit tout seul!**

**_ Je suis content que tu sois là-bas. Au moins, t'es pas toute seule!**

**_ Alors, quelles sont les nouvelles de la Push? Pas trop de problèmes?**

**_ Tu**** veux vraiment des nouvelles de la Push ou c'est Caleb qui t'intéresse?** Gloussa mon frère.

_Touché..._

**_ Donne m'en des deux, qu'on en finisse, **maugréai-je.

**_ C'est un peu tendu ici. Caleb a mis trois jours avant de reprendre forme humaine. Je lui ai expliqué ce qui se passait et je lui apprends comment se contrôler.**

Je retins un hoquet de surprise.

**_ Je croyais que Sam s'en chargerait...**

**_ Sam ne veut pas entendre parler de Caleb, et Caleb ne veut pas voir Sam.**

Ouch... C'était plus compliqué que je ne le pensais. Seth poursuivit et je me glaçai d'effroi.

**_ De toutes manières, Caleb a choisi notre meute, alors c'est à moi de lui montrer comment faire!**

_BORDEL DE MERDE!_

**_ C'est pas vrai!** M'énervai-je.** Il le fait exprès ou quoi?**

**_ T'espérais quand même pas qu'il allait se ****rallier à son frangin?** Pouffa Seth.

**_ Si, justement. Je fais comment moi, si je veux me transformer? Il va entendre toutes mes pensées et j'entendrai les siennes!**

**_ Et alors? C'est pas un drame!**

**_ Parle pour toi, gamin! Y a des choses que j'ai pas forcément envie qu'il sache!**

**_ Je vois le genre, **gloussa mon frère. **Alors tu n'as qu'à ne plus te transformer, ça réglera tes soucis!**

_Pas bête, frangin!_

**_ On verra ça,** grommelai-je.

**_ Bon, frangine, je vais devoir te laisser. Caleb ne va pas tarder et nous devons...**

J'entendis un grand bruit suivi de deux grognements.

**_ Hey! Mais ça va pas la tête?** Geignit Seth qui semblait souffrir.

Avant que je puisse lui demander quoi que ce soit, j'entendis une voix mélodieuse qui me secoua les tripes de part en part.

**_ Pourquoi t'es partie, Leah?**

J'étais incapable de répondre, complètement paralysée. Je ne m'attendais pas à l'entendre, en tout cas pas comme ça.

**_ Réponds-moi, bon sang !**

Il fallait que je réagisse, mais je n'y arrivais pas. Sa voix se faisait plus dure et son ton me faisait vibrer encore plus.

**_ LEAH! J'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi au moment où je t'ai avoué mes sentiments et où j'avais le plus besoin de toi, tu m'as planté sans rien dire. Ça ne te ressemble pas, en tout cas pas à la Leah que je connais.**

**_ Avec toute la volonté**** du monde, je ne pourrais pas t'expliquer ce que je ne comprends pas** **moi-même...** lui répondis-je, la voix mal assurée. **Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir été là pour t'aider dans la phase la plus dure de ta transformation, mais je ne pouvais pas... J'avais besoi****n d'air, je me sentais mal, et je n'ai pensé qu'à moi sur le coup. Excuse-moi.**

**_ Tu te sens mieux, maintenant?**

**_ Non, c'est pire qu'avant,** avouai-je dans un murmure.

**_ Alors reviens...**

Il y eut un long silence. Un silence lourd de sens, rempli de non-dits qui compliqueraient d'avantage les choses.

**_ Tu aurais pu me dire au revoir,** martela Caleb.

**_ Arrête ça. **Marmonnai-je.

**_ Tu aurais pu me dire au revoir, mais t'as eu la trouille de ne pas arriver à me quitter en me revoyant.**

**_ Caleb...** m'impatientai-je.

**_ Tu m'aimes, je le sais. Et tu es partie parce que tu n'as pas envie d'oublier Sam.**

Je ne m'attendais pas à ça non plus. Voilà qu'il souffrait du syndrôme Jacob Black...

**_ T'as fait psycho à Rosebud, ou quoi? **Rugis-je.

**_ Je cherche juste à comprendre ta réaction. T'es pas du genre à te casser sans raisons.**

**_ Il fallait bien que tu te rendes compte un jour où l'autre que je n'étais pas celle que tu croyais!** Reniflai-je.

**_ C'est faux. Tu es exactement comme je te voyais. Un peu plus effrayante, mais exactement la même.** Rit-il.

**_ Tu te trompes, mon pote, et tu vas regretter d'être tombé amoureux de moi quand tu t'en rendras compte.**

_Ou plutôt je vais le regretter, quand tu t'imprégneras..._

**_ Dis plutôt que ce serait plus simple pour toi que je t'oublie.**

**_ C'est vrai. Ce serait plus simple. **Admis-je.

**_ Explique-moi pour quelle raison tu refuses de nous laisser une chance. C'est vrai quoi, on est bien tous les deux, je te plais aussi, sinon tu ne m'aurais pas embrassé de cette manière...**

**_ Tu m'as eue par surprise!** protestai-je.

**_ Et tu ne m'as pas**** repoussée. **Rétorqua-t-il du tac au tac.

_Il m'énerve, lui!_

**_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me laisses pas tranquille?** Me lamentai-je.

**_ Parce que...** **Techi 'hila**.

_Foutu loup Lakota de merde..._

**_ Dis à Seth de m'appeler, maintenant qu'il sait où je suis.**

**_ Leah, ne ra****ccroche pas... **me supplia-t-il.

**_ J'ai des trucs à faire. **Mentis-je.** Il faut que j'aide Jacob à... Couper du bois.**

_Couper du bois? Bordel, t'es vraiment pathétique, ma fille..._

**_ Tu pourrais trouver mieux comme excuse, non?** Railla Caleb.

**_ C'est bon... Pas la p****eine d'en rajouter. **Bougonnai-je.

**_ Qu'est-ce qui te fait peur au point que tu ne veuilles plus me voir, me parler, ou rester dans le même état que moi ?**

**_ Tu ne me lâcheras pas tant que je ne t'aurais pas dit ce que tu veux entendre, hein?**

**_ T'as tout compris, m****a jolie! **Pouffa-t-il.

Je décidai d'être honnête avec lui. Parce que j'avais mal à la tête, mais surtout parce que je le lui devais. Je pris une profonde inspiration et lui répondis d'une voix lasse.

**_ Je ne te le dirai pas, mais tu peux demander à Seth de te parler de mon histoire avec Sam. La vraie, pas la version édulcorée... Et demande lui aussi ce que c'est que l'imprégnation. Tu comprendras tout, et tu sauras que la meilleure chose à faire pour toi sera de m'oublier. Au revoir, Caleb.**

Je raccrochai aussitôt et m'affalai sur le fauteuil, vidée.

* * *

Je savais que j'avais bien fait de l'aiguiller vers Seth. Mon petit frère adorait raconter les histoires, et il avait le chic pour enjoliver les choses ou les rendre plus tragiques, un peu comme il avait fait en racontant sa bataille avec le nouveau-né qui voulait tuer Bella. Ce qu'il nous racontait était loin de refléter ce que nous lisions dans ses pensées, mais il était tellement fier de lui que nous le laissions dire sans broncher.

J'espérais qu'il exagérerait assez pour mettre du plomb dans la cervelle dérangée de Caleb, mais je ne pouvais pas prévoir les réactions de ce dernier. Seul le temps pouvait m'aider, et du temps, c'était tout ce qu'il me restait.

Je me sentais exactement comme lorsque Sam m'avait dit que tout était fini entre nous. Je ne vivais plus, je survivais. Si je ne le savais pas avant, cette constatation ne me laissait plus aucun doute. J'étais désespérément amoureuse de Caleb Spear, et cet amour me détruisait autant que celui que j'éprouvais pour son frère.

Je passai les deux jours suivants dans ma chambre, à ruminer ma bêtise. Jacob avait beau m'ordonner de me bouger, rien n'y faisait. Sa voix d'Alpha n'avait aucun effet sur ma léthargie. Ça l'avait d'ailleurs beaucoup énervé, lui qui avait perdu l'habitude que quelqu'un lui tienne tête, et il avait démoli la superbe télévision que Bella lui avait offert. Elle n'avait pas apprécié que mon Alpha s'en prenne à ses cadeaux, ce à quoi il avait répondu ''Vois ça avec le zombie qui se terre en haut.''

Elle était venue me voir, de même qu'Edward, et malgré leur odeur pestilentielle, j'avais apprécié nos discussions. Ils m'avaient donné leur point de vue, me disant qu'il serait dommage de me priver d'un possible bonheur à cause de mes expériences passées, mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à les écouter.

Je décidai néanmoins de faire un effort le troisième jour, et après avoir pris une douche, je téléphonai à Renesmée pour que nous allions nous promener. Nous passâmes un agréable moment. A vrai dire, tous les moments avec cette petite étaient super. Elle avait l'art et la manière de vous changer les idées.

En rentrant chez Jacob, je sentis une odeur familière qui n'était ni celle de Jacob, ni celle d'un des Cullen. Je regardai Nessie, suspicieuse, et elle m'offrit de nouveau ce sourire contrit que je ne supportais pas.

Je rentrai à contrecœur, et me retrouvai face à la dernière personne que j'aurai cru voir dans le salon de Jacob. Il me sourit et mon cœur manqua un battement.

**_ Tu sais que tu as choisis le pire endroit au monde pour te cacher, ma belle?**


	3. Chapitre 3 Orgueil et Préjugés

_Merci pour vos super reviews qui m'ont fait chaud au coeur..._

_J'espère que le chapitre 3 ne vous décevra pas!_

_Je promets un petit bout du prochain chapitre en avant-première à celles (et ceux) qui me laisseront un petit commentaire!_

_Leilani._

* * *

Point de vue de Sam

Je tournais en rond depuis le jour où j'avais assisté à la transformation de... Sa transformation. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'avait fait le plus mal, entre le fait d'apercevoir Leah dans les bras de ce type, ou de savoir qu'il était mon...

_Non. Ce mec n'est rien pour moi. On n'a même pas le même nom de famille. Tant mieux d'ailleurs._

J'en étais malade. Joshua Uley m'avait pourri mon enfance, et l'autre, là, le pleurait presque comme si c'était un saint. Là encore, je ne savais pas si j'étais dégoûté parce que cette ordure nous avait laissé, ma mère et moi, pour une autre famille, ou si c'était parce que j'aurais préféré ne jamais savoir que j'avais des demi-frères.

Personne n'imaginait la haine que je ressentais pour Joshua. Peut-être que Leah le pouvait, elle. Même si j'avais changé d'attitude depuis mon changement de condition, j'étais resté le même à l'intérieur. Leah le savait et en avait profité, lorsqu'elle avait voulu me punir de l'avoir fait souffrir en me montrant les images de sa dépression après notre séparation. Je la connaissais assez de mon côté pour ne pas rentrer dans son jeu, même si sa peine me brisait le cœur. Nos relations s'étaient vite détériorées dès le moment où elle a fait partie de la Meute, et j'étais triste de ne plus pouvoir compter sur son amitié, elle qui m'avait toujours soutenu envers et contre tout.

Après le départ de Joshua, j'avais été catalogué comme ''enfant à problèmes''. Je me fichais de tout et j'avais un comportement limite destructeur avec les autres. Leah m'a aidé à m'en sortir, et elle gardera toujours une place spéciale dans mon cœur pour ça. Grâce à elle, je me suis mis à rêver, à me dire que je pourrais avoir un avenir brillant. J'ai étudié sérieusement, j'étais même inscrit à l'université, et tout a basculé. Je suis devenu un monstre, j'ai dit adieu à mes rêves et j'ai brisé les promesses que j'avais fait à Leah.

Je ne regrette pas d'avoir rencontré Emily, loin de là. Je l'aime plus que je n'aurais jamais pu aimer une autre, et elle me comble au delà de tout ce que j'aurais pu espérer.

Je ne me voyais mal avoir des enfants avec Leah. On était tous les deux indépendants et impulsifs, et même mariés, je ne pense pas qu'on aurait changé. Ça aurait sûrement duré, nous connaissant, mais il m'aurait manqué ce que je vivais là, avec Emily.

Seulement, à cet instant, j'avais besoin de Leah. J'avais expliqué à mon épouse la raison pour laquelle je ne voulais pas m'occuper de Caleb, mais elle ne me comprenait pas. Elle avait beau me soutenir et être compréhensive, elle pensait que j'aurais dû être heureux d'avoir quatre frères, elle qui adorait ses sœurs. Personne ne se mettait à ma place. Personne ne le pourrait. Personne, à l'exception de Leah Clearwater.

Mais elle n'était pas la. Elle était partie le jour-même, et je croyais connaître ses motivations. Pas besoin d'être devin pour voir qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de lui. Le regard qu'elle m'avait lancé au moment où elle avait compris qu'il allait se transformer était assez équivoque. Son cœur venait de se briser une seconde fois.

Je me sentais responsable du mal-être de Leah. Si je ne m'étais pas imprégné d'Emily, elle n'aurait pas été aussi méfiante à l'idée d'aimer de nouveau. Mais intérieurement, j'étais satisfait qu'elle ait pris ses distance avec ce mec.

On pourrait appeler ça de la possessivité malsaine ou de la jalousie maladive, mais je ne supportais pas l'idée que ce gamin soit proche d'elle. S'il était aussi proche de son père que ça, il ne valait sûrement pas mieux que lui.

* * *

Je sentis la présence de Paul derrière moi, et je mis de côtés mes états d'âme pour savoir ce qu'il voulait.

**_ Ton frangin te cherche. **Me dit-il, un sourire narquois au lèvres.

**_ Continue à l'appeler comme ça et tu vas t'****en prendre une. **Rugis-je, hors de moi.

**_ Du calme!** S'écria-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.** Je suis venu en paix!**

**_ Ben voyons...** grommelai-je.

**_ T'es d'une humeur massacrante, ces derniers temps. Ça fait peur, je te jure!**

**_ C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité... **répliquai-je, toujours aussi maussade.

**_ Bon, tu me laisses finir ?**

**_ Ouais... Il veut quoi?**

**_ J'en sais trop rien. Il m'a demandé de te dire ''Toi. Moi. Falaise. Dans cinq minutes.''. Il est aussi flippant que toi. Ça doit être de...**

**_ Arrête toi tout de suite.** Lui ordonnai-je avant de me diriger vers la sortie. **Merci pour le message.**

**_ Attends je viens avec toi!** S'égosilla Paul, courant derrière moi. **Je ne veux pas rater la baston du siècle!**

Je ne l'écoutai pas, pressé d'en finir avec ce fils à papa. Il voulait me voir, il allait être servi.

J'arrivai au point de rendez-vous où il m'attendait déjà, accompagné d'Embry. Je ne perdis pas de temps à le saluer.

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Caleb?** Grognai-je.

**_ Tu savais que Leah était partie à cause de toi?** Me demanda-t-il sèchement.

**_ Tu as des nouvelles de Leah?** Balbutiai-je, abasourdi.

**_ Je lui ai parlé ce matin.** Répondit-il en affichant un sourire triomphant.

_Leah lui avait parlé... A lui... Alors que moi, elle me tenait à l'écart..._

**_ Soit. Quel est le rapport avec moi?**

**_ Elle est amoureuse de moi.**

**_ Je ne vois toujours pas le rapport avec moi.** Mentis-je, essayant d'oublier la douleur que ses mots m'infligeait.

**_ Le rapport, c'est qu'à cause de toi, elle ne veut pas de moi.**

**_ Arrête un peu ton mélodrame, mon vieux. Leah ne veut pas de toi parce qu'elle sait qu'elle ne doit pas s'attacher à toi, je n'ai rien à voir dans tout ça.**

**_ Elle serait restée, si je ne m'étais pas transformé.**

**_ Si tu dois blâmer quelqu'un pour ce qui t'arrive, tu as choisis la mauvaise personne. C'est ton père qui t'a donné ses foutus gênes, pas moi. **Répliquai-je sèchement.

**_ Elle a peur que je m'imprègne et que je ne l'abandonne, moi aussi.**

Je me raidis. Je n'avais pas vu les choses sous cet angle. Leah se refuserait d'aimer Caleb parce qu'elle pensait qu'il ferait comme moi ?

Cette révélation me fit un choc.

J'avais remarqué ses sentiments pour lui depuis le jour de mon mariage, et lorsque je les avais surpris à s'embrasser, elle devait être sur le point de lui avouer qu'elle l'aimait. Et la transformation de Caleb avait fait ressurgir en elle tout ce qu'elle avait vécu par ma faute. Je ne croyais pas l'avoir détruite au point qu'elle envisage de quitter l'homme qu'elle aimait parce qu'il était susceptible d'agir comme je l'avais fait. Le fait que nous ayons le même père ne devait pas l'aider, non plus.

**_ Elle a raison d'avoir peur.**Tonnai-je, sûr de moi

Leah ne supporterait pas une autre déception, et je ne le laisserai pas la briser d'avantage.

**_ Je ne m'imprégnerai de personne.**

**_ Tu n'aurais pas le choix.** Rétorquai-je.** Je ne l'ai pas eu, personne ne peut lutter contre ****ça.**

**_ Et qui te dit que je ne pourrais pas m'imprégner d'elle?**

**_ Sois sérieux, mec!** Pouffa Paul. **On parle de Leah Clearwater, là! Leah est carrément inimprégnable!**

**_ La ferme, Paul.** Intimai-je. **Tu n'as aucun droit de parler de Leah comme tu le fais.**

**_ Aucun droit? Après le calv****aire qu'elle nous a fait subir quand elle était des nôtres? Tu rigoles! **S'insurgea Paul.

**_ Il a pas tort,** renchérit Embry. P**as seulement parce que c'est une vraie teigne, mais aussi parce qu'elle a dit qu'elle était stérile.**

**_ Moi je parle de son caractère de ****merde...** protesta Paul.

**_ Ça suffit, vous deux! **M'énervai-je.

**_ Vous voyez, c'est ça, votre problème.** Gronda Caleb, le regard noir.** Vous avez tellement de préjugés sur elle que vous ne la voyez pas telle qu'elle est.**

**_ Ça fait seulement trois mois que t'es ici,**** Caleb! Je la connais depuis ma naissance! Leah a toujours été une vraie garce. La preuve, elle s'est tirée après que tu lui aies dit que tu l'aimais!** Se justifia Paul.

S'il n'était pas mon ami, je l'aurais déchiqueté sur place. Alors que j'allais prendre la défense de Leah, Caleb me devança. Il fit face à Paul, tremblant, le regard noir.

**_ Retire ça tout de suite ou alors...**

**_ Viens, je t'attends, louveteau. **Le défia Paul, tremblant lui aussi. **Fais moi voir ce que t'as dans le ventre!**

**_ Y EN A MARRE ! **Tempêtai-je.** Laisse nous, Paul. Toi aussi, Embry. Laissez nous parler seul à seul. Allez faire un tour, ou... Emily a fait des muffins, allez vous remplir la panse. Faite ce que vous voulez, mais DEGAGEZ!**

Ils s'exécutèrent, ce qui me calma un peu. Caleb semblait lui aussi se détendre.

Je n'avais pas envie de poursuivre cette conversation, mais il fallait que je sache ce que Leah lui avait dit.

**_ Écoute. Je ne pense pas que tu sois celui qu'il lui faut. Elle a bien fait de s'éloigner de toi.**

**_ Tu ne me connais pas, ****et tu n'as aucun droit de regard sur la vie de Leah.** Rétorqua-t-il sèchement.

**_ Tu as raison. Je ne te connais pas et je n'ai pas spécialement envie de te connaître. Seulement Leah est importante pour moi. Je refuse de la voir souffrir à nouveau...**

**_ A nouveau****? Mais t'es aveugle mon pauvre! **Railla Caleb. **Tu es tellement focalisé sur ton bonheur avec ta super épouse que tu ne t'es pas rendu compte qu'elle n'avait JAMAIS arrêté de souffrir...**

J'étais estomaqué. Je pensais que Leah était soulagée de ne plus avoir à partager mes pensées et qu'elle avait finalement réussit à prendre du recul par rapport à nous deux. Elle s'était même rapprochée d'Emily avant notre mariage, bien qu'elle refusait toujours de m'adresser la parole. Je comprenais mieux ses réactions et je m'en voulais de n'avoir pas su le voir. Il l'avait cerné mieux que moi, et cette constatation me mit hors de moi. Leah était mon amie depuis l'enfance. Je la connaissais mieux que personne. Mieux que lui.

**_ On dirait que je viens de t'ouvrir les yeux...** persifla Caleb, augmentant ma fureur.

**_ Ça ne change rien au fait que je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre.** Contrai-je.

**_ Tu n'as pas remarqué à quel point elle avait changé en trois mois? Je la rendais heureuse, Sam. Et si tu n'avais pas foutu la merde avec ta maudite imprégnation, elle le serait encore.**

**_ Je n'avais pas le choix. **Marmonnai-je.

**_ On s'en fiche de savoir si tu avais le choix ou pas, tu l'as brisée. Tu l'as jetée et tu l'as traitée comme une moins-que-rien. J'avais réussi à lui redonner le sourire... **Il haussa le ton en me fusillant du regard. **Tu crois qu'elle est plus heureuse, maintenant? Tu crois que je le suis, moi?**

_Je me fous de ton bonheur à toi. Seul celui de Leah m'intéresse._

**_ Et si tu t'imprègnes un jour?** Insistai-je.

**_ Vous me gavez avec votre impré****gnation à la noix!** S'emporta-t-il. **Si ça arrive, je ne la traiterai sûrement pas comme tu l'as fait! Je ne pourrais peut être pas soulager la souffrance que ça lui fera, mais je resterai son ami. J'agirai comme son meilleur ami aurait dû.**

_Son meilleur ami? Elle lui avait réellement parlé de nous? C'est elle qui lui a dit que je la traitais mal?_

Les mots de ce type me touchaient. Je savais que j'avais négligé Leah lors de mon imprégnation, que je l'avais repoussé plusieurs fois, mais j'avais complètement oublié qu'à l'époque, j'étais la seule personne en qui elle avait confiance. Confiance qu'elle avait accordé à Caleb en à peine trois mois.

Il avait encore raison. Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, elle reprenait goût à la vie. Je me méfiais de lui, mais je devais admettre qu'il la rendait heureuse. C'était injuste de la laisser se morfondre alors qu'elle pourrait être mieux, surtout si la raison de son hésitation était mon horrible comportement à son égard.

Il fallait que je voie Leah.

Je devais lui parler, m'excuser. La faire revenir et la voir de nouveau heureuse.

**_ Où elle est? **M'enquis-je durement.

**_ Tu crois vraiment que je vais te le dire? **Siffla Caleb.

**_ Si tu veux que je la ramène, il vaudrait mieux que tu me le dises, oui.**

Il sembla juger de ma sincérité.

**_ J'ai pas tout mon temps, alors grouille. **le pressai-je

**_ Comment tu peux être sûr que tu la ramèneras?**

Je m'esclaffai.

**_ J'ai persuadé Leah d'être la demoiselle d'honneur d'Emily, et elle veut bien être la marraine de nôtre enfant. Franchement, tu penses que je**** ne serai pas capable de la faire revenir?** Sourcillai-je.

**_ Ouais...** bougonna-t-il. **Tu peux toujours essayer. Je n'ai pas réussi à la faire changer d'avis...**

_Petit joueur..._

**_ Laisse moi tenter le coup. **_Tu verras comme ça que je la connais mieux que tu ne la__ connaitras jamais._ **Après tout, tu n'as rien à perdre...**

**_ Rien à part elle...** soupira-t-il tristement.

**_ Dépêche toi de me dire où elle est... **le pressai-je.

**_ En Alaska, chez notre Chef. **Finit-il par dire.

Quel idiot! Je n'avais pas besoin de lui pour le savoir! J'aurais dû appeler Jake tout de suite...

Je me précipitai vers ma maison lorsque Caleb m'interpela.

**_ Quoi, encore?** Rugis-je.

**_ Merci d'essayer de la ramener.** Murmura-t-il, sincèrement reconnaissant.

__ Andouille._ **Ce n'est pas pour toi que je le fais.**

Je n'attendis pas de réponse de sa part. Ce mec m'exaspérait et je sentais mon self-control s'affaiblir.

* * *

J'arrivai à la maison, où Emily et la meute m'attendaient. J'embrassai tendrement ma femme et son joli petit ventre.

**_ Pitié, je vais vomir! **Grimaça Paul.

**_ Oh, toi ça va!** Lançai-je, peu amène. **Personne ne t'embête quand tu es avec Rachel, alors tais-toi et continue à manger.**

**_ Bien, Chef!** Salua mon second.

Je m'adressai à Emily qui me caressait le visage.

**_ Ma puce, je vais partir quelque jours.**

**_ Quoi? Comment ça, tu t'en vas?** S'affola-t-elle.

**_ Rassure-toi, je reviens très vite. Je vais chercher Leah.**

Emily fronça les sourcils, pendant que le reste de la tablée soupirait lourdement.

**_ Non, pas elle!** Geignit Collin. **On en éta****it débarrassés!**

**_ C'est vrai que c'était bien de ne plus l'entendre râler dans toute la Push! **Renchérit Jared.

**_ Il va la chercher pour que son petit frangin adoré lui foute la paix, c'est tout. **Déclara Paul.

_Il va me saouler encore longtemps avec cette histoire de frangin?_

**_ C'est bien, mon cœur.** Sourit Emily. **Reviens nous vite.**

**_ C'est promis, mon amour...**

Je téléphonai à Jacob afin de le prévenir de mon arrivée. Nessie me le passa immédiatement. Il semblait épuisé.

**_ Salut Sam. Comment ça va? Tu tiens le coup?**

**_ Le****ah t'a mis au courant de la situation, je parie. **Maugréai-je.

**_ Et comment ! Ça a pas été trop dur? C'est pas tout les jours qu'on apprend qu'on a trois frères!**

_Trois? Ah oui, j'avais zappé les autres..._

**_ Vaut mieux pas en parler.** Répondis-je en me renfrognant. **Et Leah? Comment va-t-elle?**

Jacob grogna. Elle devait vraiment être mal.

**_ J'en peux plus. Gémit-il. Elle va me rendre fou... Elle reste enfermée dans sa chambre et elle pleure sans arrêt.**

**_ Elle pleure? **M'étonnai-je.

**_ Elle est vraiment accroc à ce Caleb... On essaye de la faire retourner à la Push, mais elle ne veut rien entendre.**

**_ Vous avez besoin d'un petit coup de main?**

**_ Ouais, mais ce ne serait pas très malin de faire venir Caleb ici...**

Jacob était vraiment long à la détente.

**_ Je parlais de moi, Jake.** Dis-je en levant les yeux aux ciel.

**_ Toi ? Aider Leah ? Elle est où la caméra ?**

**_ Très drôle, andouille. **Grommelai-je.** J'ai besoin de m'éloigner quelques temps, loin de... Ma nouvelle famille. **Ces mots écorchèrent ma bouche et mon cœur se serra. **Et il faut que Leah revienne. Elle est censée être la marraine de mon enfant.**

**_ Bah! De toutes manière, si quelqu'un propose son aide, je suis preneur. Je vais finir par la tuer si ça continue...**

**_ Je pars tout de suite**

**_ Oui, s'il te plaît. Dépêche toi.**

Il devait vraiment en avoir marre pour me presser de cette manière. Je ramassai quelques affaires et partis après avoir longuement serrer ma femme dans mes bras. Je me sentais très anxieux de la laisser seule. Nous n'avions jamais été séparés très longtemps. Mais pour Leah, j'étais prêt à faire un effort. Je le lui devais bien, après tout.

* * *

J'arrivai à Juneau le lendemain – j'avais raté le dernier ferry et j'avais dû attendre – et Jacob était venu me chercher, comme prévu. Nous ne parlâmes pas beaucoup sur le trajet. Nous évitions en général de nous retrouver au même endroit, car nous étions tous les deux Alphas et que la cohabitation était très difficile, chacun voulant prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Tout s'était simplifié lorsqu'il était parti en Alaska avec Nessie, mais les tensions s'étaient décuplées entre Leah, qu'il avait nommé second, et moi.

**_ Elle s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi, ****tu sais? **Dit Jacob, rompant le silence inconfortable qui s'était installé.

**_ Pourquoi ?** L'interrogeai-je, sachant qu'il parlait de Leah.

**_ Elle seule le sait!** Pouffa-t-il. **Quand on a parlé de la raison de son départ et qu'elle m'a dit que Caleb était le fils d****e Joshua... Je le remerciai intérieurement de ne pas dire qu'il était mon frère. Elle s'est rendue compte que tu devais mal prendre la chose, et elle a pensé que tu devais être plus mal que Caleb. Bien sûr, je lui ai fait comprendre qu'il avait plus de raiso****n d'être mal que toi, vu comment elle est partie...**

_Super! Même Jake s'y met!_

**_ Mais ça ne l'empêche pas de s'inquiéter pour toi.** reprit-il.

Je souris, heureux de ne pas m'être trompé sur Leah.

**_ On dirait que ça te réjouit qu'elle s'intéresse encore à toi, **sourcilla Jacob.

**_ C'est loin d'être le cas. Mais je persiste à dire que personne ne me connait mieux qu'elle. Elle est la seule à pouvoir imaginer dans quel état je suis, là...**

**_ C'est pas difficile à comprendre, pourtant!** Répliqua Jacob.** Tu n'encaisses pas l****e fait d'avoir trois frères, alors que Joshua t'avait laissé tomber. Mais tu n'as pas fait tout ce foin pour Embry, que je sache.**

**_ C'est pas pareil, Jake. Embry est comme moi. Il n'a pas de père.**

**_ Les autres non plus!**

**_ Parce qu'il est mort! Sinon il vivraient tous ensemble et formeraient leur super famille si parfaite dans leur Réserve pourrie.**

**_ Tu es jaloux parce que Joshua est resté avec eux?**

**_ Tu vois, avec Leah, je n'aurais pas besoin de m'expliquer. **M'agaçai-je. **Vous pensez tous que c'est une question de jalousi****e et que je ne devrais pas réagir ainsi. Elle sait, elle.**

**_ Mais comment veux-tu qu'on te comprenne si tu ne nous dis rien!**

**_ Tu veux que je te dise quoi, hein?** Vociférai-je. **Que je hais Joshua Uley et que je suis heureux qu'il soit six pieds sous terre? Ben vo****ilà, c'est dit! Je hais cet homme qui a brisé le cœur de ma mère et qui nous a abandonné en emportant tout ce qui se trouvait chez nous. Je hais sa merveilleuse famille qui a sûrement hérité de tout ce que ma mère possédait, et surtout, je hais ce poison q****u'il m'a collé dans mon sang et qui fait que je suis ce que je suis. Je me dégoûte depuis que je suis petit, j'aurais voulu effacer tout ce qui se rapporte à lui. Quand je vois Caleb, je le vois lui. Il lui ressemble trait pour trait. Et je ne supporte pas**** l'idée que le fils de Joshua fricote avec une fille aussi fragile que Leah. Voilà! T'es content?**

**_ Waouh! Je ne pensais pas que c'était aussi grave que ça. Je vois pourquoi Leah s'inquiète, maintenant.**

**_ C'est déjà ça.**

**_ Mais...**

**_ Laisse tomber, Jacob.**

**_ Si tu insistes... On est arrivés, de toute manière.**

_C'est ça, la maison de Jacob? C'est une complexe hôtelier, plutôt!_

Je rentrai dans la demeure sans rien dire, pendant que Jacob se bidonnait de ma réaction. Il m'indiqua une chambre où déposer mes affaires et je descendis aussitôt.

Jacob m'avait informé dans la voiture que Nessie et Leah étaient parties en balade, alors je décidai de me détendre en regardant la télévision, après avoir rassuré Emily de mon arrivée en Alaska.

Environ deux heures après que j'ai allumé la télé, j'entendis des pas résonner le long de l'allée. Je me levai, souriant en imaginant la réaction de Leah quand elle me verrai. Elle serait sûrement explosive, dans le bon ou le mauvais sens du terme, mais je ne m'ennuierai pas, j'en étais persuadé.

Elle ouvrit la porte, et se figea en m'apercevant. Je souris de plus belle.

**_ Tu sais que tu as choisis le pire endroit au monde pour te cacher, ma belle?**

Pas de réaction. Ça commençait bien! Je me rapprochai d'elle.

**_ Tu pourrais au moins me dire bonjour! Je suis sûr que Sue t'a appris les bonnes manières!**

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Sam?** Bredouilla-t-elle.

Je savais que si je l'attaquais de front, elle se braquerait et ne m'adresserait plus la parole. Je devais donc la prendre par les sentiments.

**_ Il me fallait partir loin de la Push, un peu comme toi. L'ambiance est un peu tendue, là-bas, et voir... Enfin tu sais...**

Je n'avais pas vraiment menti en disant ça, je sentais moins de pression à ce moment là, mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle sache que j'étais avant tout là pour elle.

Son regard, auparavant dur, se radoucit. Pour toute réponse, elle combla le vide entre elle et moi et m'enlaça affectueusement. Son geste me surprit, mais j'en avais besoin.

**_ Je suis désolée pour Joshua... Et pour Caleb... Et de ne ****pas avoir été là...** souffla-t-elle.

**_ Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends, **la rassurai-je en la serrant plus fort contre moi. Son soutien m'était précieux et j'étais soulagé de l'avoir toujours, même si je n'estimais plus le mériter, vu ce que je lui avais fait subir.

Jacob se racla la gorge, nous faisant nous séparer. Il me lança un regard peu amène et je le lui rendis.

**_ Alors, il paraît que tu broies du noir? **Lançai-je nonchalamment.

**_ J'ai pas trop envie d'en parler. Je veux juste oublier ça**. Murmura-t-elle. Elle regarda autour d'elle et fronça les sourcils.

**_ Dîtes-le, si je vous gêne! **S'offusqua Jacob.

**_ Tu nous gênes! **Dit Leah en même temps que moi.

Jacob se renfrogna et prit la main de Nessie en bougonnant.

**_ J'y crois pas, ces deux là font vraiment la paire! Ils me virent de chez moi, tu te rends compte? C'est carrément n'importe quoi! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de leur dire de venir ici, franchement! Va falloir que je squatte chez Bella en attendant qu'ils finissent de causer... j'en ai marre, mais marre!**

Nous éclatâmes de rire avant de nous asseoir l'un en face de l'autre. Leah engagea la conversation.

**_ Comment va Emily? Et le bébé? Tout se passe bien?**

**_ Tout va bien. Elle a des nausées matinales et des envies de viande saignante, mais il paraît que c'est normal. ****Tant qu'elle ne m'envoya pas chercher un steak à trois heures du matin, ou chasser une biche pour la dépecer, ça me va!** Plaisantai-je.

**_ Je suis contente pour vous deux, sincèrement. **Déclara-t-elle en souriant tristement.

Après la discussion que j'avais eu avec Caleb, j'en doutais fortement.

**_ Je n'ai pas vraiment été sympa avec toi depuis quelques années... Emily et moi on t'en a fait voir de belles. Surtout moi... J'ai pas vraiment fait attention à tout ce que tu ressentais, et je ne me suis pas rendu compte... On t'en a demandé beaucoup et t'étais en droit de nous le refuser...**

Leah fronça les sourcils, méfiante.

**_ Toi, t'as parlé avec Caleb...**

_Grillé._

Je hochai la tête et elle se renfrogna.

**_ Laisse tomber, Sam. C'est du passé. T'as fait ce que tu semblais le m****ieux... Je t'en ai voulu jusqu'à il y a peu, mais je te comprends beaucoup mieux... Repousser les avances de quelqu'un qu'on ne veut pas blesser nous fait parfois choisir des solutions radicales, surtout quand il insiste.** Poursuivit-elle en arborant un visage sans expression.

Je ne l'avais pas revu agir ainsi depuis... que je l'avais quitté.

**_ Tu parles de ce que tu vis avec Caleb, c'est ça? **M'enquis-je.

Elle se tendit et serra les poings avant de changer de sujet.

**_ Puisqu'on arrive à avoir une discussion calme tous les deux, pour une fois, j'ai une question à te poser.**

**_ Vas-y, je t'écoute.**

**_ Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez tant insisté pour que je sois votre demoiselle d'honneur et la marraine de votre enfant? C'est vrai, quoi... Il y a plein d'autres personnes qui auraient pu le faire. Rachel, Kim... Même Stacy! Alors pourquoi moi?**

**_ Parce que malgré tout ce qui s'est passé, tu restes importante pour Emily et pour moi. Et t'es une fille bien, en qui on peut avoir confiance. Je suis sûr que s'il nous arrive un truc, tu pourras t'occuper de notre enfant.**

Leah frémit et n'ajouta rien. Un silence gênant s'installa. Je la dévisageai, et elle semblait ailleurs. Sûrement à se rappeler les moments qu'elle avait passés avec le fils à papa.

N'en pouvant plus, je réamorçai la conversation.

**_ Ne le laisse pas filer, si tu l'aimes.**

Elle me fixa, incrédule. Et oui, j'avais dit ça...

**_ Ne te prive pas de vivre un minimum heureuse à cause d'une mauvaise expérience. **Repris-je.

**_ Une mauvaise expérience...** ironisa-t-elle. **Le mot est faible.**

**_ Je sais...** concédai-je, honteux.

**_ Non, **s'emporta-t-elle. **Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que j'ai vécu! J'ai tout perdu! Tout! Mon premier amour, mon meilleur et unique ami, la famille que j'espérais fonder avec toi, mes rêves d'avoir un enfant un jour...**

**_ Tu voulais... Qu'****on ait des enfants? **Balbutiai-je, surpris.

**_ Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ignores de moi, Sam. **Me répondit-elle, le regard noir.

**_ Alors dis-les ****moi! Crève l'abcès, Leah! Vide ton sac, qu'on puisse essayer de repartir sur de nouvelles bases...**

**_ Hors de ques****tion que je parle de ça avec toi. **Martela-t-elle, le corps secoué de tremblements.

**_ T'en as sûrement parlé à l'autre... **Bougonnai-je.

**_ Alors c'est ça? **S'exclama-t-elle en haussant le ton. **T'es venu parce que Caleb t'a parlé et que tu ne supportes pas qu'il e****n sache plus que toi à mon sujet!**

_La discussion calme est belle et bien terminée..._

**_ Non, je suis venu parce que je ne supporte pas de savoir que tu es malheureuse, alors qu'il y a à peine quelques jours tu souriais et tu étais pleine de vie! Merde, à la fin! Arrête de ruminer cette histoire d'imprégnation et bouge-toi un peu!**

**_ Tu cherches quoi? **Clama-t-elle. **A faire amende honorable en me poussant dans les bras d'un autre? Et j'y gagne quoi, moi, à part une chance de me faire jeter et ignorer de nouveau?**

**_ Po****urquoi est-ce que tu restes focalisée sur ça? Tu serais avec un mec normal, t'aurais autant de chance de te faire larguer, sinon plus! T'étais prête à lui donner une chance, alors entre avant et maintenant, où est la putain de différence?** Fulminai-je.

**_ La différence, c'est que s'il était normal, on aurait de grandes chances de rester amis après... Alors que s'il s'imprègne... Il m'oubliera, comme toi tu l'as fait! Il ne se rendra même pas compte de mon existence! Je ne veux pas revivre ça une deuxième fois!**

Elle avait hurlé ces mots avec tellement de désespoir que j'en étais bouleversé.

**_ Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolé pour tout ça...** lui dis-je, la gorge nouée.

**_ Tes excuses ne changent rien... Le mal est fait. Ça me hantera toute ma vie...**

**_ Tu l'as dit toi même, j'ai merdé et je vais me rattraper à partir de maintenant. Tu n'as pas à repousser Caleb pour des erreurs que j'ai fait. Il ne réagira pas forcément comme moi! Regarde Jacob et Bella. Ils sont resté amis, eux...**

**_ Bella était avec Edward. Et si tu veux un exemple, prends donc Lesly. Collin l'a ignorée du jour au lendemain, et ça l'a tuée.**

Je n'avais pas oublié cette terrible histoire, et y repenser me donna des frissons. Je me rapprochai de Leah et lui tint les épaules, en encrant mon regard au sien.

**_ J****e te connais par cœur, Lee-Lee.** Elle frissonna. **Tu es déjà folle de lui, et tu ne t'en remettras pas de toutes manières. Alors profite du peu de bonheur qu'il peut t'apporter, tant que c'est le cas. Tu le mérites amplement. Et je te jure que si un jour, ce**** type s'imprègne d'une autre que toi, tu ne seras pas seule, cette fois. Je compte bien rattraper mes conneries, et redevenir l'ami que j'ai été, si tu le veux toujours. Je serai toujours là pour te soutenir, quoi qu'il arrive. Toujours.**

**_ Sam... **souffla-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. **C'est trop dur...**

**_ Rev****iens au moins à la Push. Laisse-****lui une chance de te montrer qu'il t'aime vraiment et que vous pouvez être ensemble. **Cette phrase eut du mal à sortir, et Leah s'en rendit compte.

**_ Tu n'es pas vraiment ravi que je sois tombée amoureuse de lui, n'est-ce pas?**

**_ Ce que je ressens n'a aucune espèce d'importance. **Déclarai-je, sûr de moi. **C'est ton bonheur qui me préoccupe. Je m'accommoderai du reste.**

**_ Tu serais prêt à accepter Caleb pour moi?** Demanda-t-elle, ahurie.

_Oula... Faut pas exagérer non plus_, songeai-je en sourcillant.

**_ J'accepterai que le fils de Joshua sorte avec mon amie, mais il ne sera jamais de ma famille. Satisfaite, miss Clearwater?**

Leah m'offrit un sourire éclatant qui me réchauffa le cœur et me serra dans ses bras.

**_ Merci pour tout, mon pote.** Murmura-t-elle à mon oreille avant d'embrasser ma joue.

J'avais réussi ce pour quoi j'étais venu, avec un petit bonus. Elle allait rentrer avec moi. Et j'avais retrouvé ma Leah, ma meilleure amie, qui me soutiendrait envers et contre tout.


	4. Chapitre 4 Soyez sympa, Rembobinez

_Et voici le chapitre 4!_

_Encore merci pour vos reviews! _

_J'espère que vous apprécierez autant ce chapitre!_

_Bonne lecture, et on se retrouve en bas!_

* * *

Point de vue de Leah

J'avais décidé de rentrer à la Push, après notre discussion houleuse et instructive. J'avais compris qu'il était venu exprès pour me ramener lorsqu'il m'avait fièrement ordonné de faire mes valises.

J'étais partante, mais je connaissais les gens de la Réserve. Me voir débarquer avec Sam ferait mauvais genre, et j'entendais d'ici les remarques désobligeantes des vieilles peaux et des gars, qui diraient sans doute qu'il suffisait que le grand Sam Uley claque des doigts pour me faire rappliquer et que je n'avais aucun amour-propre. Je me demandais comment Caleb réagirait, et j'en avais la chair de poule.

Jacob rentra dans le salon, méfiant.

**_ Vous êtes habillés, je peux rentrer?**

**_ Je t'en foutrais, moi, des réflexions de ce genre.** Grondai-je.

**_ Vous aviez l'air tellement complices que je me suis dit que c'était reparti entre vous deux. **Lâcha-t-il froidement.

Sam, à l'étage, manqua de s'étouffer.

**_ Non, mais pour qui tu me prends? **M'offusquai-je. **Sam est marié je te signale! Et je n'ai jamais été une briseuse de ménage!**

Jacob haussa un sourcil, et Sam toussa à l'étage.

**_ Bon, on dira que je ne suis PLUS une briseuse de ménage.** Rectifiai-je de mauvaise grâce. **Ça vous va, Alpha et Bêta?**

**_ Ça me va, si c'est moi l'Alpha!** Gloussa Jacob.

**_ Sans commentaires... **Grommela Sam en descendant.

**_ Bon, alors tout va bien?** Reprit mon Alpha.

**_ Ouais... **répondis-je. **Je vais sûrement rentrer à la Push... Il faut encore que j'y réfléchisse.**

**_ T'es sérieuse, là? **Sourit Jacob pendant que Sam me regardait étrangement.

**_ En tout cas, je ne rentrerai pas avec Sam, si c'était ce que vous aviez manigancé tous les deux...** précisai-je.

**_ Toujours aussi perspicace, Leah...** maugréa Sam.

**_ Donc, mon cher Alpha, je vais encore squatter quelques temps ton super palace!** M'amusai-je.

Jacob avait râlé, pressé de se débarrasser de moi, et plus il râlait, plus j'avais envie de rester! Sam, de son côté, essayait de comprendre pourquoi je ne voulais pas rentrer tout de suite.

En réalité, il avait beau avoir réussi à me rassurer, j'avais du mal à ne pas avoir peur. Je ne savais pas si je pouvais encore le croire quand il me disait qu'il serait présent pour moi si les choses tourneraient mal.

Après tout, il allait avoir une famille au grand complet. Avec femme et enfant. Je savais que Sam passerait énormément de temps avec son fils (avoir une fille pour un membre de la meute imprégné était carrément inconcevable). Il ferait tout pour ne pas commettre les mêmes erreurs que Joshua. Avec ses autres obligations, je doutais qu'il puisse gérer ma dépression, si les choses se passaient mal.

Mais il avait raison sur au moins une chose : Caleb valait la peine de prendre le risque de souffrir. Sam avait pris sur lui pour me le dire, et j'appréciais qu'il ait fait ça pour moi. Ce qui me faisait penser qu'une amitié était possible entre nous.

J'étais prête à essayer, mais ça ne m'empêchait pas d'être méfiante.

* * *

Mon premier geste en temps que ''nouvelle amie'', fut de provoquer Sam, pour qu'il puisse se lâcher. Il avait besoin de se vider complètement la tête pour ne pas exploser quand il rentrerait. Mais rien de ce que je pouvais lui dire ne semblait l'atteindre.

Un peu avant son départ – il avait tenu deux jours loin d'Emily, ce qui devrait être noté dans le Guiness des Records – nous avions eu une nouvelle discussion animée, mais sans effet.

Tout avait commencé quand Nessie avait dit qu'elle regrettait de ne pas pouvoir avoir de frères et sœurs. Sam s'était renfrogné et était sorti précipitamment. J'avais couru après lui et l'avait rattrapé.

**_ T'étais pas obligé de partir comme ça!** Le morigénai-je. T**u ne vas pas péter un câble à chaque fois que tu vas entendre le mot frère dans une conversation!**

**_ C'est plus fort que moi. J'y arrive pas... Elle voudrait des frères, et moi j'en veux pas! Tout le monde me trouve anormal, ça doit sûrement être le cas.**

**_ Mais non, imbécile! Tu es loin d'être le premier à ne pas vouloir de demi-frères! A ta place, j'aurais pas non plus supporté d'avoir Embry dans ma famille! **Raillai-je.

**_ C'est bien le seul que j'apprécie un minimum, **soupira-t-il.

**_ Parce que tu ne connais pas les autres.**

**_ Ne recommence pas, Clearwater.** _Ouh la..._ _S'il m'appelle par mon nom, il doit être bien énervé..._ **T'es de mon côté ou du leur?**

**_ Ne me force pas à choisir un camp, Sam. Tant que tu seras dans cet état à cause de Joshua, tu sais que tu pourras compter sur moi. Mais pour le reste, laisse-moi en dehors de ça.**

Il me sourit et changea de sujet, encore une fois. Nous discutâmes encore quelques minutes avant qu'il ne s'en aille.

Je lui avais promis de rentrer deux jours après. J'avais la trouille de revenir à la Push. Je ne savais pas si Caleb serait ravi de me revoir après la façon dont je l'avais traité. Sam m'avait assuré, d'un air mauvais, qu'il n'attendait que ça. Je sentais, d'après ce que j'avais compris, que les choses ne s'arrangeraient pas de si tôt entre ces deux-là. Dire qu'ils ne s'aimaient pas serait loin de refléter la réalité. Chacun reprochait à l'autre de lui gâcher la vie, l'un en étant né, l'autre en étant mon fiancé. Être amie avec Sam tout en envisageant une relation avec Caleb serait un vrai défi, mais il était hors de question que j'abandonne l'un ou l'autre, si bien sûr Caleb voulait encore de moi.

* * *

Le grand jour arriva. Mon retour ne passerait pas inaperçu, car Emily avait tenu à faire une fête le soir même en mon honneur. Sam m'avait supplié de ne pas refuser, prétextant qu'on ne devait pas contrarier une femme enceinte.

Je me garai devant la maison de mes parents, et sortit péniblement de la voiture. Ma mère était à l'intérieur et se comporta comme si je n'étais jamais partie.

**_ Tiens? Salut, Leah! **Me dit-elle nonchalamment. **Ton frère est en patrouille. J'ai fait des courses ce matin. Il y a des gaufres sur la table de la cuisine si tu en veux...**

**_ Merci...**

**_ Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais je dois aller bosser. Je suis en retard, j'attendais que tu rentres...**

**_ C'était pas la peine, je ne vais nulle part.** Grondai-je.

**_ On ne sait jamais, avec toi. **Me répondit-elle tristement. **Contente que tu sois là. A plus tard!**

**_ A plus, maman! **La saluai-je, émue.

Lorsqu'elle fut partie, je mangeai rapidement et pris une douche avant de partir moi aussi en patrouille. Je ramassai le cordon en cuir qui nous servait à attacher nos vêtements à une de nos pattes, et courut dans la forêt me déshabiller. Une fois transformée, je me sentis si bien que je regrettai de ne pas l'avoir fait avant. J'entendis la voix des gars dans ma tête et courut les rejoindre, sans dévoiler ma présence. Ils parlaient de moi et de mon retour.

__ Vous pe__nsez que Leah va me laisser diriger quand elle va revenir?_ Demandait Seth

__ Rêve, mon pote! _Songea Embry, d'un ton moqueur. _Franchement, je préfère largement être sous les ordres de Leah le glaçon que sous ceux de Seth le tyran!_

Le glaçon? Tu me paieras ça, mon pote...

__ C'est clair! Elle me manque, la teigneuse!_ Renchérit Quil.

Ah! Toi, je t'aime...

__ Si on arrêtait de parler de Leah et qu'on continuait la patrouille?_

Caleb... Sa voix dans ma tête me fit tressaillir. J'essayai de reprendre contenance et participai à la conversation.

__ Il a raison, les mecs. C'est fini, les vacances!_

__ Leah! _S'écria Seth en m'apercevant.

Il sauta plusieurs fois, signe qu'il était content de me revoir, pendant qu'Embry courbait l'échine.

__ T'es là depuis combien de temps?_ Demanda ce dernier, anxieux.

__ Assez longtemps pour que le glaçon que je suis t'ordonne de rester à la Réserve pour les trois semaines à venir!_

__ Oh non, Leah! _Couina Embry. _Je rigolais... Sois sympa!_

__ Sympa n'est pas mon deuxième prénom, mon vieux! Et comme je suis de retour, c'est moi qui commande!_

__ Déjà? _Se lamenta Seth.

__ Super!_ S'exclama Quil. _Quels sont tes ordres, Chef?_

__ Vous continuez à patrouiller. Embry, tu rentres._

__ Non! S'il te plait!_

__ Ne discute pas mes ordres._ Grognai-je.

Embry s'exécuta à contrecœur, pendant que Seth et Quil reprenaient la patrouille. Un magnifique loup noir et roux me faisait face, sans bouger. Je ne voulais pas lui parler maintenant. Je n'étais pas encore prête à entendre ce qu'il avait à me dire.

__ Va les rejoindre, Caleb. _Parvins-je à penser.

__ Tu ne crois pas qu'il faudrait qu'on parle, avant?_

__ On parlera autant que tu voudras après la patrouille._

__ Ouais, on n'a pas envie de tout entendre! _Geignit Seth.

__ La ferme, toi!_ Grommelai-je avant de m'adresser de nouveau à Caleb. _Vas-y. Je rentre à la maison me__ reposer. Tu n'auras qu'à passer me voir quand tu auras fini._

J'en avais besoin vraiment besoin. Rester face à lui me vidait de mes forces. Il semblait hésiter.

__ Je serai là à ton retour,_ le rassurai-je._ Promis._

Il s'élança à la poursuite des autres, me souhaitant au passage un bon retour à la maison.

Je rentrai, épuisée, et m'affalai sur mon lit, m'endormant immédiatement. Je ne dormis pas longtemps, perturbée par une sensation plaisante et irritante. J'ouvris les yeux en grognant et vis Caleb assis près de mon lit, torse nu, en train de caresser mon bras.

**_ Rendors-toi, ma jolie.** Murmura-t-il en continuant ses caresses.

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu fous là?** Marmonnai-je, à moitié endormie. **Je t'avais dit de...**

**_ J'ai désobéi.** M'interrompit-il. **Tu me manquais trop, et les gars en avaient marre que je pense à toi, alors je suis venu. Maintenant dors, j'attendrai que tu aies fini de te reposer pour te parler.**

Je voulus protester, mais je n'en avais pas vraiment la force, et ce qu'il me faisait... C'était trop bon pour que je lui dise d'arrêter. Et puis, j'étais tellement crevée que je n'étais pas persuadée que je ne rêvais pas.

Mon réveil sonna à seize heures tapantes. Je me levai en sursaut et entendis le rire de Caleb résonner dans la pièce.

_Merde... J'avais pas rêvé..._

**_ T'es mignonne avec les cheveux en pétard!** S'amusa-t-il.

**_ Moque toi de moi, toi...** boudai-je.

**_ Alors, tu es rentrée pour de bon?**

**_ Ouais, il semblerait.**

**_ T'as pu mettre de l'ordre dans tes idées?**

**_ Ça a été dur, mais oui, je pense que j'ai réussi.** Avouai-je. **Sam m'a beaucoup aidé à le faire...**

Caleb se renfrogna.

**_ Je vois. On dirait que le merveilleux Sam Uley a repris sa place dans ton cœur. Au point qu'il te soit indispensable**. Ironisa-t-il.

**_ Disons que j'ai retrouvé un ami perdu depuis longtemps. **Répondis-je en ignorant ses sarcasmes.

**_ C'est parfait, alors.** Fit-il en se levant brusquement et en se dirigeant vers la porte.

**_ Attends! Où vas-tu? On n'a pas encore parlé...**

**_ Pas la peine, je sais déjà ce que tu vas me dire**. Cracha-t-il.

**_ Ah ouais? T'es télépathe?** Sourcillai-je.

**_ Non, mais si Sam t'as influencé dans ta décision, j'imagine que ce n'est pas très bon pour moi...**

**_ Alors premièrement, Sam n'est pas du genre à forcer les gens à se ranger à ses opinions, et deuxièmement, je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire.** Martelai-je.

**_ Ne fais pas celle qui ne s'est rendue compte de rien. Tu as passé assez de temps avec Sam là-bas pour savoir qu'entre lui et moi c'est pas le grand amour**.

**_ J'avais cru, pourtant...** mentis-je. **Vu qu'il m'a quasiment supplié de te laisser une chance...**

Caleb se raidit et j'éclatai de rire.

**_ T'es sérieuse? **Bredouilla-t-il, incrédule.

**_ Oui andouille!** Affirmai-je, hilare. **Il ne t'aime pas, c'est clair. Il ne te fait pas confiance non plus, et c'est normal, connaissant ton père.**

Caleb fronça les sourcils et serra les poings.

**_ Tu ne sais rien de mon père**.

**_ Je ne sais pas comment il était avec toi, mais ici, Joshua Uley était une ordure de première.** Répliquai-je, tendue moi aussi. **C'est normal que tu l'aimes, mais c'est tout aussi normal que Sam et moi le détestions.**

**_ Si c'est ce que Sam t'a dit...**

**_ Non, Caleb. **Le repris-je brutalement.** Sam ne dit rien du tout. J'étais là. J'ai vu ce qu'il a fait à Sam et sa mère. Ma mère peut en témoigner aussi. J'étais là pour remonter le moral de Sam, de mes quatre ans à notre séparation. Tu ne pourras jamais te mettre à sa place, parce qu'il t'a choyé, tes frères et toi, mais la colère de Sam est légitime, et sur ce point, tu ne gagneras pas.**

**_ Mais Embry...**

**_ Ne me fais pas le répéter, Spear. **Le coupai-je. E**mbry n'a jamais vu Joshua. Pas une fois. Sam a vécu six ans avec lui, par intermittence. Alors oui, Embry t'a accepté, et Sam non. Et ça risque de prendre un moment pour que ce soit le cas. Faut te faire une raison.**

Je vis Caleb commencer à trembler, et je me radoucis, de peur de le froisser d'avantage.

**_ Je n'ai pas oublié ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus. Je ne te raconte pas ça pour que tu détestes ton père. Vous avez vécu de bons moments, et c'est tant mieux pour toi. Tu devrais songer à lui uniquement comme celui que tu as connu, et pas comme celui que j'ai connu.**

**_ Pourquoi tu me dis toutes ces horreurs? **Me questionna-t-il, atterré

**_ J'ai dit à Sam que je ne prendrai pas parti pour l'un ou l'autre dans votre gué-guerre de machos, mais s'il y a un point sur lequel je suis carrément du côté de Sam, c'est bien celui-là. Je voulais que les choses soient claires une fois pour toutes, parce que je n'ai aucune envie de me disputer avec toi à l'avenir.**

**_ Et tu veux faire quoi, alors?**

J'inspirai un grand coup pour lui répondre.

**_ Je voudrais... Juste... Être avec toi... Sans penser à... Enfin... Qu'on continue à traîner comme on le faisait.**

Il s'approcha de moi et son odeur m'enveloppa. Il mit ses mains sur mes hanches et me colla contre lui.

**_ On peut toujours faire ça...** minauda-t-il en frottant sa joue contre la mienne.

_Bon sang, je suis en feu!_

**_ Rien d'autre?** Insista-t-il en faisant glisser sa mâchoire le long de mon cou.

_Si... Prends-moi tout de suite..._

**_ Ben... On pourrait peut-être recommencer ce qu'on avait fait la dernière fois... **De temps en temps... haletai-je.

**_ Hum hum... Je ne m'en rappelle pas très bien.** Gloussa-t-il.

_Enfoiré! Tu veux jouer, attends voir..._

**_ Bon, ben si tu ne vois pas, je retire ce que j'ai dit!** Lançai-je nonchalamment.

**_ Hein? Non!** S'affola-t-il.

**_ L'amnésique a retrouvé la mémoire? **Me moquai-je.

**_ Ouais, et il veut tout ce que tu veux.** Me sourit-il. **On t'a déjà dit que tu étais une louve magnifique et que tu étais à tomber quand tu dormais?**

_Oh la la... Pas le sourire... Je fonds... Comment ne pas lui sauter dessus après ça?_

**_ J'exige une preuve de ta bonne foi.**

**_ J'adore les filles autoritaires... **souffla-t-il avant de m'embrasser tendrement.

Ce baiser était encore meilleur que tout ce que j'avais expérimenté. Mon cerveau était en veille prolongée et je me laissais faire avec un grand plaisir. Il s'intensifia, devenant plus passionné, et Dieu sait où il nous aurait amené si Emily n'avait pas choisi ce moment pour débarquer.

**_ Tu avais promis de m'aider à... Oh! Pardon!**

**_ On t'a pas appris à frapper?** Fulminai-je pendant que Caleb me lâchait, mort de rire.

**_ Pardonpardonpardon...** se confondit-elle en excuse. **J'ai cru que tu dormais... J'ai croisé Embry devant chez toi et il m'a dit que...**

**_ JE VAIS TUER CE MEC!** Hurlai-je.

**_ Mais non, ma jolie...** pouffa Caleb.

**_ Il est bon pour deux mois sans patrouille.** Bougonnai-je.

**_ Quoi? NON!** S'égosilla Embry de l'extérieur.

**_ Ah parce qu'en plus tu écoutes ce qu'on fait? **Vociférai-je. **Parfait! Trois mois sans patrouille!**

**_ Espèce de tyran!** Cria Embry.

**_ T'en veux encore?**

**_ Non, non, Ô Chef bien aimée...** pleurnicha-t-il.

**_ Je préfère ça. Tire-toi avant que je ne change d'avis!** Grondai-je.

Et hop! Plus d'Embry!

**_ Je vais t'attendre à la plage, **balbutia Emily, encore gênée.

**_ Non! C'est bon! Je m'en vais... **déclara Caleb. Il déposa un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres et me sourit. **On se voit à la fête, d'accord?**

**_ Pas de problème, **répondis-je, étourdie.

Caleb fit signe à Emily et sortit en me faisant un clin d'œil. Je sentais que ma cousine allait m'assaillir de questions et je l'arrêtai immédiatement, de mauvaise humeur.

**_ Sans commentaires...**

**_ Mais... **balbutia-t-elle.** Tu ne peux pas me laisser sans détails! Pour une fois que tu te lâches!**

**_ Sans commentaires, **Emily, insistai-je.

**_ Très bien, si tu ne veux rien dire...** ronchonna-t-elle. **Allons finir de préparer ta fête.**

Je la suivis, encore mécontente qu'elle nous ait interrompus, mais je savais que je le reverrais très vite.

* * *

La soirée commença très bien. Caleb et Sam faisaient des efforts pour se tolérer, et je les en remerciais. Paul et Jared n'arrêtaient pas de faire des remarques désobligeantes, mais je leur rabattais vite leur caquet, comme d'habitude.

Emily me prit à part un moment, ce qui me fit peur. Elle semblait préoccupée.

**_ Leah, j'ai besoin de ton aide.**

**_ Mon aide? **Répétai-je en haussant un sourcil. **A quel sujet?**

**_ Sam. **Répondit Emily en dirigeant son regard sur son mari. **Il n'est pas lui même ces derniers temps.**

**_ C'est un peu normal, avec ce qui lui tombe dessus...** affirmai-je

_ J**e ne le comprends pas... Il a complètement changé de comportement depuis qu'il sait que les garçons Spear sont ses frères.**

**_ Ça lui rappelle de mauvais souvenirs...** expliquai-je. **Il y a plein de choses dont Sam ne t'a jamais parlé et dont il ne te parlera sans doute jamais, parce qu'il a toute une partie de lui qu'il essaye d'oublier depuis très jeune.**

**_ Mais tu le sais, toi. Tu peux me le dire... J'ai besoin de savoir ce qui ne va pas chez mon mari...**

**_ C'est une très mauvaise idée, Emily. C'est pas à moi de t'en parler.**

**_ Tu as dit toi-même qu'il ne le fera jamais, alors on est dans une impasse... Comment veux-tu que je ne m'en fasse pas alors que je sens qu'il va mal...** s'affligea-t-elle.

**_ Je m'occupe de lui vider la tête, et tu prends ton mal en patience.**

**_ Tu ferais ça?** S'étonna-t-elle.

**_ J'essaye de le faire parler depuis qu'on s'est vus en Alaska... Je vais juste y aller une bonne fois pour toute et ça sortira!**

Emily, les yeux embués, me prit dans ses bras.

**_ Merci, Leah**.** T'es vraiment une chic fille.**

_C'est pas tous les jours que j'entends ça..._

Je lui souris faiblement et elle retourna auprès de Sam.

La situation était vraiment critique, pour qu'Emily vienne me demander de l'aide. Sam avait l'air épuisé nerveusement. La dernière fois qu'il avait été poussé à bout, c'était par Emily, et elle en gardait les séquelles sur son visage. Sam devait vivre avec ce qu'il avait infligé à son épouse tous les jours, et il en mourrait si la même chose se reproduisait. Je savais qu'il fallait frapper fort et ne lui laisser aucun répit, ou sinon son mal être s'aggraverait et les choses risquaient de mal tourner.

Caleb me sortit de mes pensées, m'enlaçant tendrement. Je me sentais vraiment bien dans ses bras, et je me trouvais idiote d'avoir failli passer à côté de ces délicieux moments.

**_ Tout va comme tu veux, Chef ?** S'enquit-il.

**_ Ça pourrait être pire...** soupirai-je, pensive.

**_ On pourrait s'éclipser, qu'en dis-tu? **Suggéra-t-il.

**_ Non, ça va encore jaser...** me renfrognai-je. **Tu compromets carrément ta réputation en t'affichant avec Leah ''cœur de Pierre'' Clearwater...**

**_ Je m'en fiche complètement de ce que les gens peuvent penser.**

**_ Ça ne te gêne pas qu'on dise que je te drague uniquement par ce que tu es le frère de Sam?** Sourcillai-je, perplexe.

**_ Peu importe la raison,** **l'important c'est que tu sois dans mes bras et que nous soyons ensemble. Même si je préférerais que tu me dragues parce que je suis irrésistible. **Dit-il en m'embrassant dans le cou.

Je ris de bon cœur avec lui jusqu'à ce que je le sente se raidir. Je tournai la tête et aperçue Donnie, le petit frère de Caleb, qui détaillait Sam de long en large.

_Mauvais plan, ça... Manquerait plus que... Et merde..._

Sam s'en était rendu compte et fusillait le pauvre enfant du regard. Donnie eut tellement peur qu'il courut jusqu'à nous, pleurant à chaude larmes. Caleb le prit dans ses bras, tremblant de tous ses membres.

**_ Donnie, on t'a déjà dit qu'il ne fallait pas regarder les gens de cette manière.** Le morigéna ce dernier. **C'est malpoli.**

**_ Oui mais... Pourquoi Sam il nous aime pas? **Sanglota Donnie.

Le regard de Caleb se posa sur moi, cherchant un peu de soutien.

_Que voulez vous répondre à ça?_

Je me contentai de frotter le dos du petit garçon, ne sachant que faire d'autre.

Michael, l'autre frère de Caleb, qui parlait avec Seth et Stacy, fit face à Sam, furibond.

**_ Bon sang mais c'est quoi ton problème, à toi? Tu ne vois pas que c'est un gamin! T'es pas malade de lui faire peur comme ça?**

**_ Michael!** L'apostrophai-je. **Laisse tomber, c'est rien.**

**_ Non c'est pas rien!** S'énerva Michael. **Personne ne fait pleurer mon petit frère, qu'il soit de la famille ou pas!**

Sam se leva, sans dire un mot, et me fixa, les yeux emplis de rage. Il tourna les talons et s'en alla.

Les personnes présentes à la fête étaient toute estomaquées. Emily pleurait, complètement dépassée par les évènements.

Je devais absolument faire quelque chose. Avec la discussion que j'avais eue avec Emily et la réaction de Sam vis-à-vis de Donnie, il me parut urgent d'agir à l'instant.

**_ Je vais le voir.** Dis-je à Caleb.

**_ Quoi?** S'épouvanta mon ami.

**_ Il faut que je lui parle. Il va péter un câble s'il est tout seul.**

**_ Laisse-le faire, et qu'il aille au diable.** Claqua-t-il. **T'as vu dans quel état est mon petit frère?**

**_ Je sais... Ecoute, rentre avec Donnie et prends soin de lui. Je vais voir Sam, et je viens vous rejoindre ensuite. D'accord?**

**_ Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix.**

**_ Tu supposes bien.** Confirmai-je en l'embrassant.** A tout à l'heure...**

* * *

Je courus aussi vite que possible et me fiai à mon flair pour retrouver Sam. Son odeur était particulière et je la reconnaissais entre mille. Il marchait sans but précis, en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensible. Il était sur le point de craquer, c'était certain.

J'arrivai à son niveau et l'interpelai.

**_ On peut savoir ce qui t'a pris, tout à l'heure?** demandai-je d'un ton accusateur.

**_ Bon sang!** Tempêta-t-il. **Je peux même pas me déplacer tranquille à la Push! A chaque fois ****que je me retourne, il y a l'un des leurs sur mon chemin!**

**_ L'un des leurs? **Sourcillai-je.

**_ Oui! Les parasites de la Réserve! **Les répliques miniatures de Joshua!

**_ T'es en train de parler des Spear, là?**

**_ Qui d'autre?** Grommela-t-il. **Et tout le monde les accueille à bras ouverts, en me disant que j'ai de la chance d'avoir une belle-famille aussi charmante...**

**_ Ils n'ont pas tort, ils sont vraiment adorables...**

**_ Ah non! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi!** S'emporta-t-il. J**e croyais que tu me comprendrais!**

**_ Je te comprends, mais Sam, Donnie n'est qu'un gamin! Il n'a que huit ans! Comment veux-tu qu'il sache comment agir avec toi?**

**_ Ils n'ont qu'à déguerpir, s'ils n'aiment pas ma façon de faire! C'est déjà pas facile de voir Embry et Emily les accepter sans broncher, si en plus tu commences à me reprocher d'être trop dur avec eux, c'est la fin de tout!**

**_ Tu n'y es pas du tout, mon vieux. **Répliquai-je. **Tu as le droit de ne pas les aimer et de leur en vouloir d'être venus s'installer dans TA Réserve. Mais tu ne peux pas en vouloir à Embry d'être proches d'eux! Il l'était avant de savoir tout ça, et il n'a pas vécu les mêmes choses que toi!**

**_ Oui mais lui aussi a été abandonné par Joshua!** Protesta-t-il.

**_ Non, Sam. Ta mère et toi avez été abandonnés par Joshua. Embry, lui, il ne l'a jamais connu. Sa mère a bien dit que c'était un coup d'un soir, il ne vous a pas quittés pour elle! C'est comme s'il n'avait jamais eu de père. Toi, tu l'as perdu... Et d'une sale manière, en plus. Ce qu'il vous a fait était vraiment dégueulasse.**

**_ Arrête, Leah. **M'ordonna-t-il, mâchoires serrées. **Je ne veux pas y repenser.**

**_ Il va falloir, pourtant. Parce que tu y repenseras à chaque fois que tu verras Michael et Donnie. A chaque fois que tu devras patrouiller avec Caleb. Ça te bouffera la vie tous les jours, jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'en aillent. Seulement, vu comment c'est parti, ils ne s'en iront pas.**

Je m'avançai vers lui sans hésiter, malgré l'augmentation de ses spasmes. Il me fixa, le regard noir.

**_ Recule.** M'intima-t-il. **Recule ou alors tais-toi.**

**_ Les deux autres deviendront comme nous, et ce sera pire qu'avant. Tous les enfants de Joshua seront réunis, que tu le veuilles ou non. Embry, Caleb, Donnie, Michael et TOI. **Poursuivis-je sans l'écouter, en approchant toujours.

**_ ARRETE TOI, LEAH!**

J'arrivai près de lui et posai mes mains sur ses épaules. Il était fou de rage et ne tarderait pas à exploser. Je savais que j'étais trop près de lui, mais je m'en fichais. Il valait mieux qu'il se défoule sur moi que sur Emily ou pire, sur le bébé.

**_ Tu es le seul à porter son nom de famille,** Sam. Repris-je. **Et de tous les cinq, le seul à ne pas le vouloir. Y a de quoi avoir la rage. Mais ton père –** j'avais fait exprès de prononcer les mots qu'il refusait d'entendre depuis ses 6 ans et je vis qu'ils le révulsaient toujours autant – **te l'a donné à toi et à personne d'autre. Il aurait pu divorcer d'avec ta mère pour vivre avec sa nouvelle famille, mais il ne l'a pas fait. Il est parti avec toutes vos affaires, mais il n'a pas divorcé. Il a eu trois enfants avec une autre, et s'est installé avec elle pour ne plus jamais revenir à la Push, mais il n'a pas divorcé.**

**_ TAIS-TOI! Il n'a pas divorcé parce qu'il était trop lâche pour affronter ma mère et qu'il a préféré nous mettre à l'écart plutôt que d'affronter le mal qu'il nous a fait.**

J'avais mal pour lui. Je revivais notre enfance, ces jours où je le voyais fracasser tout ce qui se trouvait à proximité de lui, balancer des cailloux sur leur vieille maison, que Joshua avait construit, pour qu'elle tombe en miettes. Ces jours où il se battait avec Paul et Jared qui le traitaient de bâtard parce que son père ne voulait pas de lui. Le jour où j'avais pris un direct dans la face en tentant de lui dire ma façon de penser – et accessoirement celui où nous avons commencé à être amis. Et là, je me rendis compte que nous avions à peu près connu la même chose. Lui, en étant abandonné par son père, et moi, en étant abandonnée par lui. Je fis le parallèle entre nos deux histoires et la réponse me parut alors évidente.

_Désolée, mon vieux._

**_ T'as bien fait la même chose, quand on s'est séparés..**.

Sam hoqueta.

**_ Je n'avais pas le choix! Lui oui!**

**_ Tu avais le choix de rester mon ami, de m'expliquer ce qui n'allait pas! Tu sais très bien que je n'aurais rien dit! Au lieu de ça tu m'as laissée dans l'ignorance et tu m'as rayé de ta vie. Si je n'étais pas devenue comme toi, jamais je n'aurais su la vérité. Arrête de te cacher derrière cette histoire d'imprégnation, t'es exactement comme ton père, Sam Uley!**

Je ne pensais pas un mot de ce que je disais, mais je devais le provoquer jusqu'au bout. Je sus que j'avais joué les bonnes cartes lorsque je vis l'énorme loup noir devant moi qui grognait violemment.

**_ Et ben voilà, c'était pas si compliqué! **Lui souris-je avant de me figer en voyant son regard posé sur mon corps.

Je baissai les yeux et soulevai mon débardeur, sursautant en apercevant les marques de lacération et les traces de sang.

La douleur m'assaillit après avoir réalisé que Sam m'avait griffé le ventre en se transformant. Je tombai à genoux, sous les yeux médusés du loup.

_J'avais été trop près. Je le savais pourtant...Ça fait un mal de chien, et je pisse le sang... Merde..._

Sam vint poser son museau sur ma joue, pour me demander pardon.

**_ C'est rien, ça... T'en fais pas pour moi. Ça ira... **le rassurai-je avant de perdre connaissance.

* * *

_Alors, alors?_

_Je sais, je suis sadique et je ne devrais pas arrêter là... _

_Mais certaines fois, il faut du suspens pour que l'histoire survive!_

_Le prochain chapitre sera du point de vue de... Caleb! (Ha ha!)_

_J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience!_

_A tout bientôt!_

_Leilani_


	5. Chapitre 5 La Belle et la Bête

_Un grand merci à** Djianara, Chka, Noleme, clmence, Aneso, Lunita01, sarah0406** et **emichlo** pour leur reviews..._  
_J'en profite pour répondre à une question qui taraude sûrement la plupart d'entre vous en ce qui concerne Caleb et Leah._  
_Ils ne sont pas imprégnés. (sinon tout le monde s'en serait rendu compte, vu le nombre d'imprégnés qui se trouvent dans les différentes meutes...)_  
_Mais il n'est pas nécessaire d'être imprégné pour s'aimer désespérément, non? Non? Quoi si? Non!_  
_Bon, alors peut-être qu'ils le sont, finalement... Bah non, sinon ils le sauraient! _  
_En gros, on tourne en rond, et je ne répondrai pas à cette question! _  
_(désolée, c'était plus fort que moi...)_  
_Voici le chapitre 5 du point de vue de Caleb, en espérant qu'il vous plaira!_  
_Bonne lecture!_

_Leilani_

* * *

Point de vue de Caleb

_Leah Clearwater... Cette fille me rendra dingue..._

Elle m'avait fait comprendre qu'elle voulait bien nous laisser une chance, alors que j'avais complètement perdu espoir. Elle avait tellement souffert, de ce qu'elle m'avait raconté et que j'avais vu dans l'esprit de Seth, que je comprenais qu'elle veuille éviter de traverser de nouveau ce genre d'épreuve. Mais elle était prête à le faire, pour nous, et je ne pouvais pas être plus heureux. Elle ne m'avait toujours pas dit qu'elle m'aimait, mais ses actions ne pouvaient que me le prouver.

Je voulais la traiter comme une reine, comme elle le méritait, mais Leah était Leah. Elle aimait les choses simples, tout comme moi, et elle ne voulait pas que les choses changent trop. Et je n'avais pas non plus les moyens de lui donner ce à quoi elle aspirait, j'étais fauché comme les blés!

Elle était à peine revenue qu'elle était prise entre deux feux. Ça m'enrageait de savoir qu'elle voulait rester amie avec Sam, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je savais qu'il était son premier amour, et j'avais peur qu'elle ne réussisse pas à l'oublier complètement, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Leah était la fille la plus têtue que je connaissais, et c'était en partie pour ça que je l'adorais. Sa façon de voir les choses était unique, comme elle me l'avait montré en disant qu'elle soutenait Sam mais qu'elle ne voulait pas que ça nous sépare. Dans un sens, ça me convenait, parce que ça signifiait que j'étais aussi important que lui pour elle, même plus.

J'étais décidé à ne pas laisser cet imbécile me gâcher la vie et m'éloigner de celle que j'aimais. Alors pendant la soirée, j'essayais d'ignorer la présence de Sam en délirant avec les gars et en me focalisant sur elle. Je lui devais son retour, je pouvais bien faire un effort!

Enfin, c'était ce que je me disais jusqu'à ce que cet enfoiré fasse pleurer Donnie.

Mes frères sont, avec Leah maintenant, les plus belles choses qui me soient arrivé dans la vie. Quand je dis mes frères, je veux parler de Michael et Donnie. Embry était aussi le fils de mon père, mais je le considérais plus comme un ami que comme un membre de la famille. Et l'autre... Sans commentaires!

J'avais quatre ans à la naissance de Michael, et quinze à celle de Donnie. Mon père était terriblement protecteur avec nous, et je l'ai imité à sa mort. Il était respecté à Rosebud. Les gens venaient lui demander conseil, et il ne refusait jamais d'aider les autres. Il disait que c'était sa façon de contribuer à la vie de la Réserve, parce que là d'où il venait, il n'avait été bon à rien. Nous étions tellement fiers de pouvoir dire qu'il était notre père, qu'en arrivant à la Push et en découvrant qu'ici on ne le voyait pas de la même manière, nous étions tous tombés de très haut.

Donnie était le plus malheureux de nous trois, surtout lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que Sam n'acceptait pas du tout le fait qu'on aie le même père et qu'il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec nous. Il posait beaucoup de questions auxquelles Michael et moi ne pouvions pas répondre, et sa déception me faisait mal au cœur.

Voir mon petit frère en larmes était insupportable. Je voulais étriper Sam pour le cauchemar qu'il lui faisait vivre, mais je ne pouvais rien contre lui. Pas tant que je risquais de la perdre, elle.

* * *

Leah était partie rejoindre Sam alors que Donnie pleurait dans mes bras. Je ne savais pas comment je devais le prendre, mais elle m'avait promis de me rejoindre. Emily, la femme de Sam, vint vers nous, désolée.

**_ Je ne sais p****as ce qui lui a pris...** s'affligea-t-elle. **Sam n'est plus lui-même, ces derniers temps...**

**_ C'est pas à toi de t'excuser, Emily.** répliqua Michael, toujours aussi furieux.** J'arrive pas à croire que Leah nous ait plantés pour lui.**

**_ Elle a ses raisons**, grommelai-je. **Elle m'a parlé du fait qu'elle l'avait soutenu quand ****papa est parti d'ici.**

Emily tressaillit.

**_ Il n'a jamais voulu m'en parler.** Sanglota-t-elle. **C'est un secret entre elle et lui. C'est pour ça que je lui ai demandé de parler à Sam.**

**_ Ça, pour être un secret, c'en est un beau!** Soupira Paul en venant près de nous. **Je ne pouvais pas les blairer, à l'époque. Sam et moi on n'arrêtait pa****s de se battre, à l'école, parce que je me foutais de lui qui n'avait pas de père. Et puis Leah a commencé à le mener à la baguette et il est devenu une vraie chiffe molle. Personne n'a jamais compris comment elle faisait, mais elle l'a vachement adouci, s****ur le coup, et on connait la suite. Ils ont fini ensemble mais heureusement pour Sam, Emily nous l'a sauvé!**

_Andouille... Leah est mille fois mieux que celle-là, seulement t'es trop nase pour t'en rendre compte..._

**_ Je ramène Donnie à la maison.** Déclarai-je, de mauvaise humeur.

**_ Je viens avec toi.** Ajouta Michael.

**_ Moi aussi! **Renchérit Seth.

**_ De toutes façons, la fête est finie!** S'exclama Paul. **Allez tout le monde! On se bouge et on range tout ça!**

Je les laissai faire et rentrai avec Donnie dans les bras. Il s'était finalement endormi après avoir trempé mon T-shirt. Heureusement pour moi, j'étais un radiateur ambulant, et je n'eus pas besoin de le retirer pour qu'il sèche. En chemin, Seth rompit le silence.

**_ Alors ma sœur et toi, vous êtes...**

**_ Tu devrais poser cette ****question à ta sœur!** Gloussai-je.

**_ Mais t'es avec elle, tu devrais pouvoir répondre!** Insista-t-il.

**_ J'ai loupé un épisode ou quoi? **Sourcilla Michael. **Vous êtes ensemble? Je croyais que vous étiez amis!**

**_ T'as pas vu comment ils se sont embrassés avant qu'elle n****e parte? **Pouffa Seth. **Et les câlins qu'il lui a faits pendant la soirée?**

**_ C'est pas vrai!** S'écria Michael. **Toi et Leah? Ensemble? Wouah!**

**_ Quoi?** Grognai-je.** Vous allez me dire comme les autres? Que je suis taré et que Leah n'est pas faite pour moi?**

**_ Tu sais, les goûts et les couleurs!** Railla Seth.

**_ Wouah!** Répéta Michael.** Pauvre Leah, si elle savait dans quoi elle s'embarque, elle m'aurait choisi moi****!** Il regarda Seth et rit. **On va quand même être de la même famille, mon pote!**

**_ Mais je te préviens que si tu fais du mal à ma grande sœur, ami ou pas, je te la coupe!** Me menaça Seth.

**_ On se calme, les gars! **M'esclaffai-je. **D'abord, on n'a pas vraiment eu le ****temps d'en parler, donc je sais ce qu'elle veut, mais je ne sais pas si c'est officiel. Ensuite, j'ai pas l'intention de la faire souffrir. Et enfin, **conclus-je à l'attention de Michael, **pas touche à ma Leah!**

Mon frère rit de plus belle et nous nous joignîmes à lui avant d'entendre un hurlement déchirant.

Seth et moi nous regardâmes, tendus, pendant que Donnie se réveillait en sursaut et tremblait comme une feuille.

**_ C'était quoi, ça?** Nous interrogea Michael, effrayé.

**_ Tiens, prends Donnie et rentre à la ****maison.** Lui dis-je en déposant mon petit frère dans ses bras.

**_ Reste là! **Pleurnicha Donnie en s'accrochant à moi.

**_ Faut que j'y aille, petit. Mais je reviens vite! Promis! **Le rassurai-je.

Donnie me lâcha et Michael ne s'attarda pas. Seth était de plus en plus nerveux.

**_ T'as reconnu le hurlement? **Lui demandai-je alors que nous commencions à courir.

**_ Sam.** Répondit sèchement Seth.

Un frisson d'horreur me traversa le corps. J'espérais de tout cœur que rien ne soit arrivé à Leah.

* * *

Un nouvel hurlement se fit entendre, plus fort que le précédent. Nous arrivâmes tout près de la forêt et je crus vivre un vrai cauchemar.

Sam, sous sa forme lupine, hurlait à la mort, allongé à côté du corps de Leah. Il essayait de la faire bouger avec son museau tout en glapissant.

Elle était venue l'aider, et il l'avait blessée.

Je regardai Leah, maculée de sang, et mon désespoir grandissait au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. J'aurais voulu me transformer, déchiqueter ce monstre, mais j'étais paralysé.

Seth le fit à ma place et se rua sur Sam, sans que ce dernier ne bouge. Il encaissait sans broncher, sans se défendre, comme une âme en peine.

_Il a blessé ma Leah, et il ose se faire passer pour un martyre?_

Je me rapprochai d'elle et examinai ses blessures. Ce salaud ne l'avait pas loupée. Elle avait de profondes entailles tout le long du ventre, et bien qu'elle commençait à cicatriser – encore heureux qu'elle soit comme nous – elle continuait à perdre du sang.

**_ Seth.** Tonnai-je. **Arrête ça.**

Le loup sable se tourna vers moi en grognant.

**_ Je sais, moi aussi je veux qu'il crève. Mais il faut qu'on s'occupe de ta sœur.**

Seth pleurnicha.

**_ Je ne sais pas si c'est grave, il va falloir qu'on l'emmène à Sue.**

Sam essaya de s'avancer mais Seth lui barra la route. En le voyant faire, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour.

**_ NE T'APPROCHE PAS D'ELLE!** Hurlai-je.

Je sentais que les tremblements gagnaient tout mon corps.

_Je n'aurais qu'à me transformer et à dépecer Sam et..._

_Non... Je dois d'abord prendre soin de Leah..._

_Cet enfoiré mérite la mort..._

_Leah passe avant tout..._

Je pris ma jolie Quileute dans mes bras et me relevai. Elle était plus froide que d'habitude et la sentir aussi peu résistante me faisait peur, mais je m'accrochais aux faibles battements de son cœur pour ne pas craquer.

Son cœur battait, elle était encore en vie. Mal en point, mais en vie.

Sam glapit et je lui fusillai du regard. Mon envie de meurtre avait repris le dessus et mes tremblements aussi. Je venais à peine de retrouver Leah et l'idée de la perdre me rendait fou de rage.

S'il lui arrivait malheur, je ne me gênerai pas pour éliminer Sam. Je resserrai mon emprise sur elle et fermai les yeux pour ne pas sauter sur cette ordure et le tailler en pièces.

**_ Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi, Uley. **Crachai-je. **Quand elle sera en de bonnes mains, je ne te louperai pas. Prie pour qu'ell****e s'en sorte, mec, parce que sinon... Allez viens, Seth.**

Mon ami grogna une nouvelle fois avant de se retourner et de courir à mon rythme. Je dus me motiver mentalement pour ne pas faire demi-tour pour en finir avec ce fils de... Je voyais Seth hésiter tout comme moi, et ça ne me facilitait vraiment pas la tâche. Seule la présence de Leah dans mes bras me retenait...

Seth reprit forme humaine, enfila un short de rechange qu'il cachait à l'orée du bois, et nous nous précipitâmes chez Sue.

Cette dernière attendait sur le porche, inquiète. Elle blêmit en voyant l'état de Leah.

**_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? **S'épouvanta-t-elle.

**_ Sam a pété un câble et... **gronda Seth.

J'étais incapable de prononcer un mot. Je me focalisais sur les battements du cœur de Leah. Sue me fit la déposer sur le lit et examina ses blessures.

Je retournai au salon ou Seth faisait les cent pas, comme un lion en cage. Les mots qu'il marmonnait reflétaient exactement mes pensées. Encore une fois, nous étions sur la même longueur d'onde.

**_ Je vais**** le tuer... Alpha de merde... Faire ça à ma sœur... Comme s'il ne l'avait pas déjà fait assez souffrir... Il fallait aussi qu'il essaye de l'achever... Si jamais elle ne s'en sort pas, je..**.

**_ STOP!** M'époumonai-je. **Si tu ne veux pas que le salon de ta mère devienne une zone sinistrée, arrête tout de suite de penser à ça.**

**_ Mais Cal...**

**_ Elle va s'en sortir, tu m'entends?** Clamai-je.** Alors pour l'instant on attend que ta mère nous dise ce qu'elle a, et on ****réglera le compte de Sam plus tard. On sera pas trop de deux pour en faire de la chair à saucisse.**

**_ Les garçons...** Nous interrompit Sue, la voix basse. **Je ne peux rien faire pour elle.**

**_ QUOI?** S'écria Seth, horrifié. **Comment ça, tu...**

**_ Ses blessures sont presque entièrement cicatrisées, mais elle saigne encore. Elle fait peut être une hémorragie interne. Il faudrait qu'elle aille à l'hôpital, mais ils poseraient trop de questions, et s'ils analysent son sang... Alors il nous faut attendre.**

Sue laissa échapper quelques larmes tout en serrant les poings. Elle était aussi impuissante que nous sur le coup, et ça me rendait dingue que personne ne puisse rien pour elle.

**_ On pourrait appeler Jacob pour qu'il vienne avec Carlisle! **Proposa Seth.

**_ Ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée, mais ce n'est pas certain qu'ils arrivent à temps...**

**_ Maman! **S'égosilla Seth. **On peut pas rester sans rien faire! Il faut qu'on appelle Carlisle, ils viendront vite, tu verras...**

**_ D'accord,** céda Sue. **Je préviens Jacob.**

Seth claqua la porte violemment. Je savais où il allait et je ne voulais pas qu'il se charge de ça tout seul.

**_ Je vais avec lui, Sue. **L'informai-je pendant que je me dirigeais vers la porte.

**_ Ne faites rien que vous regretterez par la suite...**me prévint-elle fermement. **Mais si vous ****ne pouvez pas vous maîtriser...**

Une fureur sans nom brûlait dans son regard. Pas besoin d'avoir un Master en Sue pour savoir où elle voulait en venir.

Je rattrapai Seth assez rapidement. Il continuait à ruminer ses envies de meurtres, on aurait dit un fou. Il était aussi protecteur avec sa sœur que je ne l'étais avec mes frères, et je me mettais facilement à sa place. Si quelque chose de ce genre arrivait à Michael ou Donnie, le responsable serait déjà mort à l'heure qu'il est.

En chemin, nous vîmes Embry et Quil arriver dans notre direction.

**_ On a entendu le hurlement de Sam, mais quand on est arrivés, il n'y avait plus personne. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?** Demanda Embry.

**_ Cette enflure a blessé ma sœur! **Rugit Seth. **Elle est inconsciente et on ne sait même pas ****si elle s'en sortira!**

Les deux autres hoquetèrent.

**_ Mais vous savez comment ça s'est passé? **Insista Embry.

**_ On s'en fout! **Fulminai-je. **Rien ne changera le fait que Leah est blessée.**

**_ Oui mais...**

**_ LA FERME, EMBRY! **Cria Seth. C**al et moi on va le trouver et lui ****faire bouffer ses dents. Vous êtes avec nous ou pas?**

**_ Bien sûr que je suis des vôtres! **S'exclama Quil, le regard mauvais.

**_ Sans moi, les gars...** déclina Embry.** Je ne m'embrouillerai pas avec Sam alors qu'il doit y avoir une raison... Je vais voir Leah.**

Nous le laissâmes partir et nous dirigeâmes chez Sam. Seth frappa violemment et Emily nous ouvrit, inquiète.

**_ Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive, les garçons?**

**_ Où est Sam?** Rugis-je.

**_ Sam? Il n'est pas rentré... Il doit encore être avec Leah...**

**_ Leah est chez Sue, apparemme****nt ça s'est mal passé et il l'a amoché. **L'informa Quil.

Emily écarquilla les yeux, se touchant la cicatrice qu'elle avait sur la joue. Ce geste me rendit encore plus furieux.

**_ Tu savais ce qui risquait de se passer, et tu l'as laissé y aller ?**

**_ Je ne... Elle m'a dit qu'elle le calmerait et...**

**_ Laisse tomber, Caleb. Inutile de passer tes nerfs sur Emily, elle est aussi mal que toi, sur ce coup là. Tu connais Leah, elle y serait allée de toutes manières.**

Quil avait raison, mais je supportais de moins en moins l'influence qu'avaient ces gens là sur la vie de Leah. Ils se servaient d'elle comme si tout était normal, sans prévoir les conséquences que ça aurait pour elle, et le pire, c'est que malgré tout, elle se laissait faire. Je lançai un regard noir à Emily et fis demi-tour afin de retrouver celui à qui je devais tous mes malheurs.

Nous cherchâmes chez Paul, Jared, Collin, Brady, même chez Billy Black, mais personne ne l'avait vu. Il avait carrément disparu. Ma rage ne faisait qu'augmenter à mesure que le temps passait.

Finalement, ce que j'avais attendu depuis le moment où j'avais retrouvé Leah arriva. Je réussis à me transformer. Alors que je commençai à pister Sam, dont l'odeur me parvenait plus clairement, la voix de mon Alpha résonna dans ma tête.

**_ On est en chemin avec Carlisle. Comment va Leah?**

**_ J'en sais rien, **répondis-je, honteux. **Je suis parti chercher Sam.**

**_ Tu rentres. **Martela-t-il farouchement, me faisant m'arrêter net.

**_ Mais Jacob, il a fait...**

**_ TU RENTRES, CALEB! **Insista-t-il avec son timbre d'Alpha.** Leah a besoin de te savoir près d'elle. On s'occupera de Sam quand je serai là. Et c'est valable pour Seth aussi.**

**_ Bien, Chef. **Dis-je à contrecœur avant de reprendre forme humaine.

J'expliquai la situation aux autres, qui manifestèrent leur mécontentement, puis nous nous dirigeâmes de nouveau chez les Clearwater. Seth me fit attendre dans les bois et me ramena des vêtements – j'avais oublié ce petit détail. Maudits vêtements pas extensibles... Quoi que, un loup en short, ça fait pas très viril... Bref.

Je réalisai, en rentrant dans la chambre de Leah, que Jacob avait entièrement raison. Je n'avais plus envie d'aller nulle part dès que je la vis. Ma place était à côté d'elle. Je m'approchai de son lit et me penchai sur elle. Je souris en pensant à une des répliques qu'elle aurait pu faire, du genre : ''Oh pitié Caleb! On se croirait dans une mauvaise version de la Belle aux Bois dormant. On vaut bien mieux que ça, tu ne crois pas?''

**_ Réveille-toi vite, princesse Leah...** soufflai-je en rigolant, sachant qu'elle ne supportait pas que je l'appelle comme ça.** L'ambiance est pourrie sans toi...**

Je lui embrassai le front et m'allongeai à côté d'elle avant de m'endormir, apaisé par son odeur.

La voix de Jacob me surprit, alors que je retrouvai ma belle devant ma famille et mes amis de Rosebud, dans le plus doux et le plus beau des rêves. Une horrible odeur douceâtre finit de me réveiller. Je me levai brusquement, mon corps secoué par de violents spasmes.

**_ Du calme, petit. Carlisle est un ami.**

**_ Tu vas le laisser la tou****cher? **Demandai-je, mâchoires serrées. **C'est un buveur de sang!**

**_ Il m'a soigné de nombreuses fois, et c'est celui en qui j'ai le plus confiance. J'ai amené le meilleur des médecins, alors pousse-toi, qu'il fasse son boulot. **Ordonna sèchement Jacob.

Je regardai le vampire blond qui me salua poliment. Si Jacob et Seth lui faisaient confiance, je ne voyais aucune raison de ne pas en faire autant. Je me reculai tout de même, parce qu'avec toutes les meilleures intentions du monde, j'avais quand même du mal à me contrôler.

Je regardai le buv... Carlisle examiner ma Leah avec soin. Il vérifia son pouls, sa tension, ses blessures et fronça les sourcils.

**_ Il lui faut du repos.** Conclut-il.** Elle est très affaiblie. Malheureusement, même si ses blessures se sont cicatris****ées, elle ne pourra pas récupérer le sang qu'elle a perdu...**

**_ Elle a besoin d'une transfusion, c'est ça?** S'enquit Sue, fébrile.

**_ Le mieux pour elle serait qu'elle en ait une, en effet, mais vos... particularités font qu'une transfusion normale ne fonctionnerait pas. Cela pourrait même aggraver son état.**

**_ Un de nous pourrait donner son sang? **Suggéra Jacob.

**_ Je crois qu'on a le même groupe sanguin,** renchérit Seth. **Hein, maman?**

Sue hocha la tête.

**_ Très bien.** Reprit Carlisle. **Amenons-la à la maison. J'ai tout ce qu'il faut là-bas pour la soigner et faire les prélèvements. J'avais aménagé une partie de l'étage pour Bella, lorsqu'elle était enceinte de Renesmée.**

**_ Vous l'emmenez avec vous?** Déglutis-je. **Mais...**

**_ Cal****eb, tout ira bien.** Tenta de me rassurer Carlisle. **Je tiens beaucoup à Leah, ma famille lui doit énormément, ainsi qu'à Seth et Jacob. Jamais je ne ferai quoi que ce soit pour la mettre en danger. Tu as ma parole.**

**_ Tu n'as qu'à venir avec nous. **Lâcha Jacob, le regard mauvais. **Tu verras qu'elle ne risque rien et ça t'évitera de faire des bêtises.**

Je songeai alors à mes frères que je n'avais pas revus depuis la veille au soir. Ils devaient être inquiets, sans parler de ma mère.

**_ Je dois d'abord rentrer prévenir ma mère et voir si mes frères vont bien. Je passerai après. Promis-je.**

**_ Parfait.** Déclara Jacob en prenant Leah dans ses bras.** Allons-y, gamin. **Ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Seth.

Je les regardai s'éloigner avec appréhension. Je ne connaissais pas Jacob, mais Seth et les autres membres de la Meute m'avaient dit qu'il était le meilleur Alpha qu'on puisse rêver d'avoir. Toujours à l'écoute des autres, et usant très rarement de son autorité. Ils nous laissaient une quasi-liberté, du moment où on l'informait de nos intentions. Leah était plus stricte avec nous, d'après Seth, et Jacob la laissait faire sans problème, car il avait une entière confiance en elle et détestait donner des ordres. Je me doutais, en l'ayant vu faire avec Embry, que Leah abusait quelques fois de sa position de second, mais avec son caractère, elle était taillée pour diriger. D'ailleurs, je n'attendais que ça de sa part, qu'elle mène la danse dans ma vie... L'imaginer disparaître me désespérait au point que je ne me voyais pas survivre sans elle.

* * *

Ce fut dans cet état d'esprit que je retrouvai ma famille. Ma mère m'attendait de pied ferme, furieuse.

**_ T'étais où, cette fois-ci?** Rugit-elle.

**_ Chez Seth... Je ne reste pas longtemps. Sue m'attend pour partir à Forks.** Mentis-je.

**_ Et ça t'aurait coûté quoi de me prévenir? J'étais morte d'inquiétude! Et pourquoi Sue a-t-elle besoin de toi?**

**_ Désolé, maman... Je n'ai pas pensé à...**

**_ Tu n'as pas pensé? Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi? Ces derniers temps tu traînes jusqu'à tard le soir et tu rentres sans la moindre explication … Tu négliges tes frères pour rester avec ce Seth Clearwater ou sa sœur... Tu ne me parles plus que par des phrases simples, on n'a plus aucune discussion, tous les deux... Ça ne te ressemble absolument pas. Je ne reconnais plus mon fils. Je n'aurai pas dû vous emmener à la Push.**

**_ Peut-être, mais tu l'as fait, alors assume-le une bonne fois pour toutes, parce que je ne changerai pas.** Claquai-je sèchement.

Elle hoqueta, choquée par le ton que j'employais avec elle. J'y avais été un peu fort, mais j'étais trop préoccupé par l'état de Leah pour prendre des gants avec ma mère comme je le faisais auparavant. Je rentrai voir mes frères afin de les rassurer, les informant tout de même que Leah avait eu un accident et que je devais aller aider Sue et Seth.

En sortant, j'embrassai ma mère et m'excusai auprès d'elle d'avoir été aussi rude, puis je me précipitai chez les Cullen. J'y avais été quelques fois avec Embry et je me rappelai parfaitement le chemin. Lorsque j'arrivai à la villa, je trouvai Jacob faisant les cent pas devant l'entrée.

**_ Ah, te voilà... **m'apostropha-t-il. **Leah s'est réveillée il n'y a pas longtemps et elle t'a réclamé...**

Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine. J'étais soulagé et heureux d'entendre cette nouvelle, mais la suite fut moins réjouissante.

**_ Elle veut aussi voir Sam...**

_Cette fille est complètement cinglée!_

**_ Après ce qui s'est passé, elle veut encore le voir? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a de si intéressant, ce mec, pour qu'elle le laisse la mutiler et qu'elle revienne quand même ****à ses pieds? **M'énervai-je.

**_ Elle dit que c'est de sa faute, qu'elle s'est tenue trop près de lui en connaissance de cause.**

_Elle savait ce qu'elle faisait? Elle voulait qu'il la tue ou quoi?_

**_ Seth est en train de l'enguirlander,** poursuivit Jacob. **Tu devrais a****ller la voir.**

**_ Et on fait quoi pour Sam?**

**_ Quoi qu'elle dise, je ne changerai pas d'avis. Une petite discussion avec lui s'impose. Va la voir, je t'attends ici. Elle m'agace trop à vouloir le protéger tout le temps pour que je remonte la voir...**

_Comme je te comprends..._

J'acquiesçai et montai rapidement la rejoindre.

Je voulais la prendre dans mes bras et sentir ses lèvres contre les miennes, mais je dus me retenir, car Seth était en pleine conversation avec sa grande sœur. Je m'appuyai contre l'encadrement de la porte de la chambre où Carlisle l'avait installée, observant avec amusement la scène qui se déroulait devant mes yeux.

Seth pointait un doigt réprobateur devant le nez de Leah, comme une maîtresse d'école qui blâmait un élève de ne pas avoir fait ses devoirs, et Leah boudait carrément, comme si on venait de la priver de dessert parce qu'elle avait fait une grosse bêtise.

**_ Tu aurais pu y rester, Leah! Et tu veux qu'on te l'amène pour t'excuser? T'es maso, ma parole! Tu veux pas non plus qu'on t'amène de quoi te fouetter pendant que tu le supplieras de TE pardonner parce qu'IL t'a blessé?**

**_ Retire ton doigt de devant mon visage, gamin, ou ça va mal finir...** le menaça Leah, encore groggy.

**_ Ça t'énerve, hein? Et ben regarde ce que je fais avec mon doigt! **Il le secoua dans tous les sens et Leah grogna d'exaspération. **Si ça peut te mettre du plomb dans la cervelle, je me fiche que tu ****me l'arraches. On était tous ****morts de peur! Jake, maman, Caleb!**

Leah frémit en entendant mon nom et Seth en profita pour continuer.

**_ Imagine ce que ça lui a fait de te retrouver inconsciente à côté de Sam alors que tu lui avais dit que tu revenais vite! Tu lui feras quoi, la prochaine fois, à ce malheureux?**

**_ Je n'ai pas fait ça pour le blesser!** S'emporta Leah. **Sam avait besoin de moi.** **Il risquait de péter un câble sur n'importe qui! Ça aurait pu être Donnie pendant la fête, ou Emily, ou encore Caleb! Il fallait que ça sorte!**

**_ Et toi, en brave martyre que tu n'es absolument pas, sauf pour Sam le magnifique, tu t'es dévouée! Tu as failli perdre la vie pour que Monsieur se soulage, tu vois pas qu'il y a un truc qui cloche, la?**

_En plein dans le mille, mon pote!_

**_ Seth...** soupira-t-elle.

**_ A quel**** moment t'as pensé à toi, da****n****s cette histoire?** L'interrompit-il.

**_ Sam est mon ami. Les amis, ça s'entraide. C'est ce que j'ai fait et je ne regrette rien. Point barre.**

**_ T'es impossible,** gémit Seth, agacé. **Je vais faire un tour, avant de repointer mon doigt ****sur toi. Elle est à toi, Cal!**

Leah tourna subitement la tête vers moi et m'offrit un sourire à couper le souffle. Bon sang, moi qui étais prêt à l'engueuler tout autant que son frère, je me retrouvais comme un imbécile, la tête vide. Cette fille me retournait complètement le cerveau... Mauvais, très mauvais signe... Je m'approchai vers elle en lui souriant, et cette teigne me frappa le bras quand je fus assez près.

**_ Ça, c'est pour le ''princesse Leah''. **Maugréa-t-elle

**_ Tu m'entendais?** M'écriai-je, surpris.

**_ Je ne sais pas trop, j'étais pas vraiment là, je crois... Mais j'étais sûre que t'en avais profité...** confessa-t-elle.

J'éclatai de rire, mais à l'intérieur, je me posai de sérieuses questions. Est-ce que c'était normal de connaître quelqu'un à ce point? Ou alors c'était parce qu'on devait avoir une sorte de connexion spirituelle... En tout cas je ne réfléchis pas trop longtemps et me jetai à l'assaut de ses lèvres qui m'avaient tant manqué. Le gémissement qui s'échappa de sa bouche me remua les tripes.

**_ J'ai compris la leçon...** haleta-t-elle, les yeux brillants. **Je ferai plus attention, la prochaine fois...**

_La prochaine fois?_

**_ Tu comptes nous refaire le coup? **Sourcillai-je.

**_ Seulement si Sam...**

**_ Non, Lee...** m'insurgeai-je. **Tu ne vas pas encore te jeter dan****s ses bras après ce qui s'est passé?**

**_ Tu vas pas t'y mettre, ton aussi? C'est moi qui l'ai poussé à bout et qui me suis approchée trop près. Il m'a demandé de reculer mais je ne l'ai pas écouté! S'il y a quelqu'un qui doit se faire engueuler, c'est moi!**

**_ Ma****is t'inquiète pas, j'allais y venir, ma jolie...** grondai-je.

**_ N'essaye même pas de m'empêcher de le revoir. **Me prévint-elle. **Il faut qu'il sache que je ne lui en veux pas de ce qui s'est passé. Il doit se sentir tellement mal, là... Je parie qu'il n'est pa****s rentré chez lui...**

_Elle m'énerve, à le couver comme son petit..._

**_ Encore heureux qu'il s'en veuille,** dis-je en serrant les mâchoires. **Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de... Tu es vraiment malade de vouloir encore être son amie...**

**_ Nom d'un chien, tu sais q****ue je ne peux pas le laisser tomber.** Clama-t-elle.** Il a besoin de moi!**

**_ Qu'il se trouve quelqu'un d'autre!** Vociférai-je. **Il n'a qu'à passer ses nerfs sur sa meute. Mais pas sur toi! Si tu crois que je vais le laisser te bousiller après avoir failli te perdr****e par sa ****faute...**

Leah m'attrapa par le col et me fusilla du regard. Je ne l'avais jamais vue aussi en colère, et ses paroles me glacèrent le sang.

**_ Si jamais tu touches ne serait-ce qu'à un seul cheveu de Sam Uley, ou si tu comptes me forcer à choisir entre toi et lui... Ne reviens pas me voir. N'espère même pas que je t'adresse la parole après ça. C'est clair?**

C'était comme si une tonne de plomb m'était tombé dessus. Elle avait été claire. Je ne gagnerai jamais face à Sam. Ma souffrance ne valait rien face à la sienne. Même notre relation n'était pas aussi importante pour elle que son premier amour... Je baissai la tête pour ne pas qu'elle voit qu'elle m'avait achevé par ses paroles, mais elle me la releva et je me noyai dans son regard qui s'était clairement adouci.

**_ J'imagine que tu dois te demander si je tiens plus à lui qu'à toi en ce moment. C'est pas le cas... Pendant tout ce temps où j'étais en Alaska, j'étais une loque... Tu peux demander à Jacob, il ne pouvait plus me blairer... Tu me manquais atrocement, et j'étais trop têtue pour rentrer à la maison. Mais Sam m'a convaincue de le faire, parce qu'il savait que j'étais malheureuse sans toi. Il s'est conduit en véritable ami, et sans lui, je serai sûrement en train de me morfondre dans la chambre d'ami de Jacob... Il m'a ramené à toi, et je me sens nettement mieux, alors je lui dois bien de lui ramener un peu de paix intérieure...**

J'adorais Leah. Elle s'était rendu compte que j'étais mal et m'avait rassuré sur ses sentiments. Malgré tout ce que les autres pouvaient penser, et malgré son obsession maladive pour le bien être de Sam, son attitude ne faisait que conforter mon opinion sur elle. Leah Clearwater était exceptionnelle, et j'avais raison de l'aimer comme un fou.

**_ Tu pourrais être amie avec lui à di****stance, non?** L'implorai-je avant de me rétracter en frémissant sous son regard.** D'accord, fais comme tu le sens. **Finis-je par céder.

**_ Poule mouillée!** Hurla Jacob de l'extérieur.

**_ Ouvre la baie vitrée,** me demanda Leah.

Je m'exécutai et elle balança un coussin, sans savoir où se trouvait Jacob.

**_ La ferme, l'Alpha! Retourne en Alaska et lâche-moi la grappe!**

**_ Espèce d'ingrate! Attend un peu que je te...**

**_ Atte****ntion, je suis convalescente! **Le coupa-t-elle en riant.

Jacob se retrouva dans la chambre en un éclair, mort de rire également.

**_ La grande Leah Clearwater tremble devant moi! Ça fait plaisir! **S'amusa-t-il.

**_ Je ne tremble pas, seulement je ne suis pas assez e****n forme pour te foutre une raclée**. Rétorqua-t-elle en se renfrognant.

**_ La bonne excuse!** Pouffa Jacob. **La transfusion a l'air de t'avoir fait du bien.**

**_ Pour une fois que Seth a une idée de génie...** ronchonna Leah.

**_ T'exagères, là... **le défendit-il.** Je te lais****se reprendre des forces. Je te pique ton précieux Caleb pour une heure ou deux. On quelque chose à régler, et je dois lui annoncer quelque chose de pas très réjouissant.**

Elle lança un regard incrédule à Jacob et il lui répondit par un hochement de tête. J'avais déjà vécu cette situation avant et elle ne me disait rien qui vaille.

**_ D'accord. Et pas touche à Sam, les mecs,** nous avertit-elle.

**_ On verra bien. **Lâcha Jacob en sortant. **Dépêche-toi d'embrasser la malade et de me rejoindre en bas, on va casser du loup****!**

**_ BLACK! Je ne plaisante pas!** Hurla-t-elle.

Jacob se contenta de rire et ne répondit pas. J'obéis à son ordre avec plaisir et contemplai Leah un moment. L'expression de son visage me fit frémir.

**_ C'est si grave?** M'enquis-je.

**_ Jake te le dira.** Soupira-t-elle en me pressant la main. **Promets-moi que tu ne feras rien de stupide avec Sam, et que dès que tu auras fini, tu reviendras me voir.**

**_ C'est promis, ma belle,** dis-je à contrecœur.** A tout à l'heure.**

Je partis avec la désagréable sensation que j'aurais du mal à respecter ma promesse.

* * *

Je me déshabillai et me transformai en même temps que mon Alpha. Pendant que nous pistions Sam, il m'annonça que nous aurions bientôt un nouveau membre dans notre meute.

__ Comment est-ce que tu peux le savoir?_

__ Je suis Alpha. On ressent ces choses-là._

__ Tu veux dire que tu sais avant tout le monde qui peut se transformer ou pas?_

__ Techniquement, tous les garçons qui ont du sang Quileute peuvent se transformer. Mais quand l'un de nôtres est sur le point de le faire, ça se sent à l'avance. Il devient plus irritable, sa température augmente son corps change subitement, et la moindre crise de colère peut le faire exploser. Quand on est Alpha, on ressent le changement avant même qu'il ne se produise. J'étais trop loin pour prévenir Leah de ta transformation, mais pour ton frère..._

__ Mon frère? Tu veux dire que..._

__ Désolé, mon vieux, mais le prochain, c'est Michael._

NON!

__ Pourquoi? Comment?_

__ J'en sais rien, c'est comme ça... Je resterai le temps qu'il se maîtrise, et Leah et toi prendrez le relai, s'il veut rejoindre notre meute._

J'étais complètement anéanti. Je voulais que Michael puisse faire des études et vivre une vie normale, et voilà qu'il était condamné à devenir un monstre comme moi...

__ Le point positif, c'est que comme Seth et Leah, tu passeras beaucoup plus de temps avec lui que ces derniers jours..._

__ Le point négatif, c'est qu'on sera deux à délaisser Donnie, maintenant._

__ On peut toujours s'arranger. Personne ne vous force à faire des rondes tous les jours. On est bien assez nombreux comme ça, avec la meute de Sam. Je n'ai jamais forcé personne à faire ce qu'il ne souhaite pas. Leah m'a raconté à quel point tu étais proche de ta famille. J'ai eu du bol d'avoir un père qui connaissait la vérité, comme Leah et Seth ont eu de la chance que Sue et Harry soient aussi au courant. Pour les autres, ça a été un calvaire. On nous prend pour des voyous, des délinquants qui ne font rien de bon dans la vie. Paul et Jared ne parlent plus à leurs parents, Embry a du mal avec sa mère, et je suppose que ta famille ne comprend pas ce qui t'arrive. On peut toujours essayer de limiter la casse, que ton petit frère ne se sente pas abandonné..._

__ Vous feriez ça?_

__ Bien sûr! Vous n'aurez qu'à rester surveiller la Push au lieu de patrouiller dans les environs... Bah! Leah trouvera bien comment vous arranger, les planning et tout ça, c'est pas mon truc!_

J'étais soulagé et estomaqué de la réaction de Jacob.

__ Je comprends pourquoi les autres disent que tu es le meilleur Alpha du monde. _Ris-je intérieurement.

__ C'est vrai! C'est moi le meilleur! Et le plus beau... Je suis tout simplement parfait!_

__ Hum..._

__ Ben quoi, c'est pas vrai?_

__ Si, si... Mais je préfère Leah... Désolé!_

__ Bah! Tu sais pas ce que tu rates, mais rassure-toi, j'aime les filles! Et puis Leah me tuerait si je la privais de son Caleb adoré! Plaisanta-t-il avant de redevenir sérieux. Il est là, je peux l'entendre se maudire d'avoir blessé Leah. Suis-moi._

J'obéis et nous nous retrouvâmes face à face avec Sam, qui geignait à côté de la rivière. Il n'avait pas repris apparence humaine et je n'entendais pas ce qu'il disait. Mais ça semblait énerver Jacob.

__ Elle va bien. Mais c'est pas grâce à toi. (…) Oui, t'as raison, tu n'es qu'un crétin! Et même pire que ça! Ce qui t'est arrivé avec Emily ne t'a pas suffit, il a fallu que tu recommences avec Leah!_

Sam se leva et grogna. J'avais envie de lui arracher les membres un à un et de les jeter dans une broyeuse. J'allais lui sauter dessus, lorsque Jacob m'arrêta net.

__ Calme-toi, Caleb, et pense à ce que Leah t'a dit. Ne le laisse __pas te séparer d'elle. _Il se retourna vers Sam et continua. _Même si elle ne t'a pas écouté, ça te coutait quoi de la repousser, __hein? C'est facile de dire que tu t'en veux et que tu n'y pouvais rien. Tu pouvais t'en aller, lui dire de dégager, la __faire par__tir. Oui j'ai vu ce qu'elle t'a dit, oui elle a été fort, et oui, ça ne change rien à ce que tu as fait. Elle me fait te dire qu'elle s'excuse et qu'elle espère que tu te sens plus en paix._

**_ Quelle imbécile, cette Leah!** Déclara Sam qui venait de prendre forme humaine. **Comment veut-elle que je me sente après l'avoir gravement blessée?**

Jacob et moi l'imitâmes et je pris la parole.

**_ J'espère que tu te sens assez mal pour ne plus jamais l'approcher, **crachai-je.

**_ Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que je ressens, Spear. **Répliqua Sam sur le même ton. **Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai aucune intention de reparaître devant Leah après ce que je lui ai fait.**

**_ J'espère bien. Parce que même si elle s'en veut de t'avoir cherché et qu'elle veut rester ton amie, je te tuerai si tu lui fais à nouveau le moindre mal.**

**_ Tu n'auras pas à le faire...**répondit Sam en me fusillant du regard. **Si quelque chose arrive à Leah par ma faute, je ne me le pardonnerai pas.**

**_ Évidemment...** ironisa Jacob.

**_ Tu penses que je ne me sens pas déjà assez minable com****me ça?** s'époumona Sam.** J'ai failli tuer la seule personne qui ait essayé de m'aider!**

**_ Oui, on le sait, ça. C'est pour ça qu'on est là. Leah n'est pas seulement un membre de ma meute. C'est avant tout mon amie. Je t'ai laissé l'amadouer en Alaska parce que je pensais que c'était la meilleure chose à faire pour qu'elle rentre, mais votre rapprochement ne me plait pas. Ça lui a presque coûté la vie, et ça la brouille avec nous. Elle tient tête à Caleb pour toi, alors que tu ne le mérites pas. Alors écoute bien, Sam. Ton amitié avec Leah, tu l'oublies. Laisse-la être heureuse avec Caleb et ne te mêle plus de sa vie comme tu as l'habitude de faire.**

**_ Je ne peux pas faire ça. Je lui ai promis de ne plus l'abandonner.**

**_ Je ne t'ai pas dit de l'abandonner, mais de pren****dre tes distances.** Claqua sèchement Jacob. **Tant que tu prendras autant de place avec tes états d'âme, Leah sera tiraillée entre Caleb et toi. Ce n'est bon ni pour elle, ni pour lui. Si tu veux vraiment qu'elle soit heureuse, ravale ta fierté une fois pour ****toute, accepte que Caleb et sa famille soit aussi la tienne, et ne t'impose plus encore dans sa vie.**

**_ Je n'ai jamais...**

**_ TU LUI AS DEMANDE D'ETRE LA DEMOISELLE** **D'HONNEUR D'EMILY, LA MARRAINE DE TON GOSSE, ET TU VEUX QU'ELLE TE SOUTIENNE CONTRE SON PETIT AMI****! SI TU NE T'IMPOSES PAS, QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS? COMMENT VEUX-TU QU'ELLE AVANCE ALORS QUE TU TE SERS D'ELLE A TA GUISE ET QUE TU REVIENS EN FORCE CHAQUE FOIS QU'ELLE VEUT T'OUBLIER?**

Sam recula, sonné. J'étais certain que Jacob lui avait bien fait comprendre ce que je lui reprochais depuis le début.

**_ Je crois que les choses sont claires, maintenant. **Conclut mon Alpha. **On retourne voir Leah. Tu as un message pour elle?**

**_ Dîtes-lui... Que je suis désolé... **murmura-t-il.

**_ Rentre voir Emily, toi. Elle s'inquiète. **Ordonna Jacob avant de se transformer et de partir.

Sam me jaugea du regard et je le toisai de la même manière.

**_ Satisfait, Spear?** Marmonna-t-il

**_ Pas assez, mais ça viendra... **répondis-je froidement.

Leah était sortie d'affaire, ma Meute était de mon côté, et Sam était prévenu qu'aucun de nous ne le laisserait s'immiscer entre elle et moi. La seule personne qui pouvait encore tout gâcher était Leah elle-même, mais j'avais la certitude que malgré tout, je pouvais être tranquille de ce côté là.

* * *

_Je serai Caleb, j'en serais pas si sûr! _

_On parle quand même de Leah! Hi hi hi!_

_Alors? Verdict? Vous aimez ou pas? _

_Je sais, pas de combat, mais ça viendra sûrement tôt ou tard... Connaissant les deux frères..._

_A moins que..._

_Argh! Je redeviens sadique. J'adore! _

_Une petite review ne serait pas de refus!_

_Retour au point de vue de Leah pour le prochain chapitre... Et rigolade en perspective..._

_Je vous embrasse, et à tout bientôt!_

_Leilani_


	6. Chapitre 6 Intolérable Cruauté

__

Hello! Un grand merci à **Aneso, emichlo, Lunita01, sarah0406** et **Gaelle-51** pour leur review.

_Ce chapitre-là est un peu différent des précédents, et les prochains qui suivront le seront également. _

_Leah se montre plus sociable, mais un loup ne se laisse pas facilement domestiquer... _

_D'où mon allusion au dernier chapitre " Si j'étais Caleb, je n'en serais pas si sûr"!_

_J'espère sincèrement que vous apprécierez._

_On se voit en bas! *clin d'oeil*_

_

* * *

_

Point de vue de Leah.

Caleb et Jacob étaient rentrés tout sourire de leur escapade, ce qui n'était pas bon signe, car je sentais l'odeur de Sam sur eux. Ils m'avaient juré qu'ils ne s'étaient pas battus mais qu'ils avaient dit ce qu'ils pensaient de sa conduite, ce qui était encore pire que tout!

Je soupçonnais Jacob et Caleb d'avoir fait peur à Sam. Enfin, faire peur à Sam est un bien grand mot, quand on le connait. La seule chose qui effraye Sam se résume à un nom. Emily.

Il n'empêchait que Sam n'était pas venu me voir, même lorsque j'étais rentrée à la maison. J'étais persuadée que la discussion avec Jacob ne l'avait pas du tout soulagé. Ils avaient dû appuyer là où ça faisait mal, histoire qu'il se sente minable et n'essaye plus de m'approcher.

S'ils croyaient que ça allait m'arrêter, ils se fourraient le doigt dans l'oeil! J'avais prévu d'aller le voir aussitôt que j'aurais récupéré et que je n'aurais plus besoin de gardes du corps. L'attitude de Seth m'agaçait de plus en plus, et si ce n'était pas mon petit frère, je l'aurais déjà renvoyé avec de bons coups de pieds aux fesses.

Il s'était mis à la cuisine, et ses expériences culinaires me donnaient la nausée. Il n'était vraiment pas doué... Je ne savais pas pourquoi il me faisait subir ça, mais je n'avais pas trop le choix. J'avais interdiction formelle de me lever et personne pour me sauver de ses infectes omelettes au bacon. Comment est-ce qu'on peut rater des œufs et du bacon? C'est quasiment inratable, comme truc, mais apparemment, pas pour Seth. En plus, il était tout content de lui... Je ne pouvais vraiment pas lui dire qu'il ne ferait pas carrière dans la cuisine, alors je préférais faire semblant d'aimer ses horreurs, en espérant qu'il se lasse...

Ce dernier arriva avec un large sourire.

**_ Et voilà ton déjeuner!**

_Tuez-moi, s'il vous plait! Bon sang, ça pue, ce truc!_

**_ Tu sais, Seth, j'ai pas vraiment faim, là...** mentis-je.

**_ Oh! T'aurais pu me le dire avant!** Me reprocha-t-il.

J'étais incapable de lui avouer que je ne supportais pas sa cuisine, parce que je voyais qu'il faisait beaucoup d'effort et que, je dois l'avouer, je m'étais drôlement ramollie depuis que j'étais officiellement avec Caleb. Quelle est l'andouille qui a déclaré que l'amour rendait plus fort?

**_ Désolée, frangin. Laisse ta... Purée et tes... Saucisses sur la petite table. Quand j'aurai faim, je mangerai. Ça te va?**

**_ Ouais... Sauf que c'est des pâtes et du blanc de poulet que j'ai découpé et pané... **ronchonna Seth.

_Du blanc de poulet? Ça? Mon Dieu!_

**_ J'ai pas vraiment regardé, j'ai dit ça comme ça... Merci, t'aurais pas du faire tout ça d'efforts...**

_Vraiment, t'aurais pas dû..._

**_ Je te dépose ça là, alors. Dommage que tu n'aies pas faim... Je me suis surpassé, cette fois!**

_Pitié... Non..._

Mon ventre choisit ce moment pour me trahir et Seth fronça les sourcils.

**_ Pas faim, hein?**

**_ Vas-y, donne moi ta merde que je la mange, **soupirai-je.

**_ T'aimes pas ce que je te prépare? C'est ça? **Me demanda-t-il, les larmes aux yeux.

Je m'apprêtais à répondre lorsque Caleb et Michael déboulèrent dans la pièce. Ce dernier avait eu beaucoup plus de facilité à accepter sa nouvelle condition que Caleb, et s'adaptait bien à notre rythme de vie. Avec Jacob, nous avions décidé qu'ils ne patrouilleraient qu'une fois par semaine, histoire qu'ils se dégourdissent les jambes, et que le reste du temps ils resteraient avec Donnie et leur mère, en renfort de Collin qui surveillait la Push. Michael avait apprécié le geste et se tenait à nos ordres. Caleb, par contre, avait du mal à rester avec sa mère. Il passait le plus clair de son temps chez nous, au grand dam de ma mère qui n'avait plus aucune intimité, selon elle. Allez savoir pourquoi elle en avait besoin!

Michael se rua sur le plateau-repas et commença à le manger.

**_ Chouette! A bouffer! Je sais pas ce que c'est mais ça tient bien au corps!** S'extasia-t-il faussement en me faisant un clin d'œil, pendant que mon petit-ami et moi grimacions.

**_ Hey! C'était pour Lee-Lee! **S'insurgea Seth.

**_ Ben maintenant, faudra qu'elle mange autre chose, mon pote!**

Je me retins pour ne pas sauter de joie.

**_ C'est pas grave, je te ramène une autre assiette, frangine! **Se réjouit Seth.

_NON!_

**_ Ah parce qu'il y en a d'autre? **S'exclama Michael en suivant mon frère.** Alors j'en veux!**

_OUI!_

**_ Mais Leah n'aura rien à manger...** se désola Seth.

**_ T'inquiète, maman lui a fait des hamburgers maison, pour s'excuser de ne pas passer la voir...** répliqua Caleb.

_Mes sauveurs... Je vous adore..._

**_ Ah... Bon, ben, sers-toi, mon vieux.** Céda Seth.

**_ Super! Miam miam! **S'enthousiasma Michael en raclant les casseroles.

Caleb revint vers moi avec un sac en papier. L'odeur qui s'en dégageait était nettement meilleure que tout ce que Seth avait réussi à préparer de mangeable depuis qu'il s'était lancé dans la cuisine...

**_ Fais péter la bouffe.** Grognai-je en tendant les bras, affamée.

**_ Un bisou, avant!** Ordonna-t-il en m'empêchant de récupérer le paquet.

Je m'exécutai et oubliai ma faim lorsque je sentis les lèvres de Caleb contre les miennes. Ses baisers étaient tellement doux et puissants en même temps que je me sentais fondre. J'étais complètement sous l'emprise de cet homme, et je n'avais aucune intention d'en sortir.

**_ Tu devrais... manger, ma jolie.** Murmura-t-il en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

Je ne répondis pas, me contentant d'ouvrir le paquet et de prendre un hamburger. Un silence complice s'installa entre nous. C'était ce que j'aimais avec lui. Rien n'avait vraiment changé entre nous, à part les super baisers à couper le souffle qui rajoutaient du piment à notre relation, et j'adorais le fait que notre complicité soit la même.

**_ Tu te sens prête à reprendre du service? **Me demanda-t-il en prenant un hamburger à son tour.

**_ Ouais. Deux semaines, ça m'a largement suffit. Je suis en pleine forme, et je risque de tuer Seth s'il me refait un petit déjeuner...** grommelai-je.

**_ Je t'entends, Leah!** Hurla Seth.

**_ Désolée! **Criai-je à son attention. **Mais t'as déjà goûté ce que tu me fais?**

**_ Non! Je veux pas mourir! **Ricana-t-il. **C'était trop marrant de vous voir manger ces cochonneries!**

_L'enfoiré!_

**_ C'est pas dégueulasse, en fait! **Rectifia Michael.** Leah, Cal et Sue se plaignent, mais je trouve ça bon!**

**_ Miky a toujours eu des problèmes en matière de goût... **précisa Caleb.

**_ Si tu ne m'avais pas mis du piment sur mon pouce, ça ne serait pas arrivé! **Se justifia Michael.

**_ Bon, les mecs, j'ai besoin d'air, alors je sors. **Déclarai-je. **Trop de testostérone pour moi, dans ****le coin...**

**_ Tu veux que je t'accompagne?** Proposa Caleb.

**_ Non, je vais voir Emily. **Répondis-je en l'embrassant rapidement.

Il se renfrogna mais n'insista pas. Il évitait de me contrarier à ce sujet, parce qu'il avait compris que je ne céderai pas et que ça nous conduirait forcément à une autre dispute.

**_ Fais attention, Leah!** Me prévint Seth.

**_ Je sais, je sais... Si je vois Sam, je reste à dix mètres de lui. **Le rassurai-je.

**_ Ça vaut mieux...** gronda Michael.

J'ignorai ces deux idiots et me dirigeai vers la maison de Sam et Emily. J'avais toujours du mal à comprendre pourquoi tous les membres de la Meute, Embry compris, ne voulaient pas que je fréquente Sam. Jacob m'avait même demandé de refuser d'être la marraine de son enfant, mais il pouvait toujours se brosser.

OK, j'ai failli y passer, mais j'avais beau leur expliquer à tous que ce n'était pas la faute de Sam, et que je l'avais cherché, aucun d'eux ne voulait m'écouter. Je m'étais transformée et leur avais fait partager mes pensées, pour leur faire voir ce qui s'était passé se soir là, mais ça n'avait fait qu'énerver d'avantage Caleb et Jacob. J'avais laissé tomber, en leur précisant tout de même que rien de ce qu'ils pouvaient faire ou dire ne m'empêcherait d'être l'amie de Sam.

* * *

J'arrivai donc chez lui et frappai à la porte. Emily vint m'ouvrir et me sauta au cou, en larmes.

**_ Leah, grâce au ciel tu vas bien! Tu m'as fait tellement peur! SAM! LES GARCONS! Leah est là! Tu tombes bien, on allait manger...**

Je me laissai entraîner par Emily, l'écoutant à moitié, mon regard rivé sur Sam qui paraissait tendu. Paul et le reste de sa meute m'ignoraient royalement, et je compris à leur attitude que j'étais loin d'être la bienvenue. Sam se leva subitement et sortit de la maison, me laissant ébahie par son attitude.

**_ Si je m'attendais à un tel accueil, je serais restée à la maison... **marmonnai-je

**_ Il s'en veut encore pour ce qui t'est arrivé.** Soupira Paul, le nez dans son assiette.

**_ Mais c'était pas de sa faute! **M'énervai-je. **Quand est-ce que ça va rentrer dans son crâne?**

**_ Tu connais Sam,** répliqua Jared. **Toujours à se reprocher des trucs pendant dix mille ans...**

**_ Je vais le voir.**

**_ Han han! Mauvaise idée. Tu sais comment ça s'est passé la dernière fois.** Contra Paul.

**_ T'as qu'à venir avec moi si tu ne veux pas que je dépasse les bornes.** Proposai-je.

**_ Non plus. Fiche-lui la paix et retourne voir tes petits...**

**_ Va te faire voir, Paul. **Crachai-je en sortant. **Je passerai te voir un autre jour, Emily.**

**_ Prends soin de toi, et fais attention... **sourit-elle tristement.

Je savais où je pourrais retrouver Sam. A chaque fois qu'il voulait être seul ou qu'il avait besoin de se calmer, il se réfugiait près de la rivière. Je me dirigeai tranquillement là-bas et le trouvai, comme prévu.

**_ Sam! **L'apostrophai-je à distance.** Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu t'es sauvé comme ça?**

**_ N'approche pas.** Me prévint-il, tendu.

**_ Je ne suis pas venue pour t'énerver, mais pour m'excuser.**

**_ Tu as voulu m'aider, durement, mais je savais que tu ne me voulais pas de mal. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. C'est moi qui m'excuse de ne pas avoir su me maîtriser...**

**_ Si tu l'avais fait, mes provocations n'auraient servi à rien. **Rétorquai-je, tout en gardant mes distances.

Je le voyais trembler de plus en plus, et même si je savais qu'il ne me voulait aucun mal, je n'avais aucune envie de retenter l'expérience du soir de mon retour.

**_ Leah, j'ai failli te...**

**_ Si j'entends encore quelqu'un dire une seule fois que j'ai failli mourir ou que tu as failli me tuer, je me fais hara kiri... **menaçai-je. **Et c'est pas marrant, un ara qui rit, c'est plutôt chiant, en fait...**

Il éclata de rire et se détendit instantanément.

**_ Elle est nulle, ta blague,** reprit-il, hilare.

**_ C'est celle de Seth, pas la mienne.** Me défendis-je avant de reprendre mon sérieux. **Dis-moi au moins si ce que je t'ai dit t'a permis de te soulager...**

Sam soupira et s'assit sur une pierre.

**_ Tu étais dans le vrai.** Admit-il difficilement. **Tu as dit ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre. Je suis jaloux des Spear, parce qu'ils ont eu le père que j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir, et j'ai agi avec toi comme Joshua. Ma colère n'est pas partie, mais maintenant j'y vois plus clair...**

**_ C'est une bonne chose,** assurai-je. **Maintenant, faut travailler dessus.**

**_ C'est pas gagné. **Gémit-il.

**_ Je t'aiderai, si tu veux...**

**_ Leah, non... Tu as déjà beaucoup fait. Je me suis toujours reposé sur toi quand il s'agissait de Joshua et de mes états d'âme. Laisse-moi m'en sortir par moi-même...**

J'étais soulagée que Sam décide enfin de se prendre en main et non plus de se laisser aller, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au cœur à l'idée qu'il n'ait plus besoin de moi.

**_ N'hésite pas, surtout, si tu veux parler...**

**_ C'est promis. Mais toi, ça va vraiment mieux?**

**_ Je suis en pleine forme.** Soupirai-je en levant les yeux au ciel. T**out va très bien, physiquement, moralement, sentimentalement... C'est parfait. J'en ai juste marre qu'on me couve sous prétexte que j'ai été convalescente. Seth me fait bouffer de la merde, Jacob est derrière nous à nous surveiller... C'est pénible...**

**_ Comment est-ce que tu as su que j'étais là? **Grommela Jacob en sortant de sa cachette.

**_ T'es aussi discret qu'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine! **Raillai-je. **C'est quand même fou de ne pas me faire confiance à ce point!**

**_ C'est à moi qu'il ne fait pas confiance... **répliqua Sam, malheureux. **Et il a bien raison. Tu sais, j'aurais dû t'en parler plus tôt mais... Je n'avais pas le courage de te le dire... Mais avec Emily on a finalement décidé que ce serait Rachel la marraine du petit.**

Bonjour le coup bas... Sam me rayait encore une fois de sa vie, alors qu'il avait juré qu'il ne recommencerait pas. Je me retournai et commençai à partir, sans un mot pour lui. Autant Caleb était capable de révéler la meilleure partie de moi, autant Sam faisait ressortir le pire.

**_ Lee-Lee! **M'interpela Sam. **Attends, je... Je voulais t'expliquer...**

**_ Pas la peine.** Le coupai-je brusquement.** C'est bon.**

Je n'avais pas envie de connaître ses raisons. Culpabilité ou alors peur des autres ou du qu'en dira-t-on... Je m'étais battue pendant près de deux semaines pour faire comprendre aux autres que l'amitié de Sam était importante pour moi, et de son côté, il avait fait une croix dessus après s'être essuyé les pieds sur ma gueule... Comme d'habitude.

**_ J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas...**

_T'en vouloir? Penses-tu! Dire que je t'en veux équivaudrait à dire que la Terre tourne autour du Soleil en 365 jours... C'est le cas? Alors je t'en veux!_

Je me retournai vers Sam et son regard me fit mal. Il m'implorait presque de lui pardonner de m'avoir mis sur le carreau. Cette andouille allait finir par m'attendrir. Rectification. C'était déjà le cas.

_Bon, dis quelque chose de gentil pour le rassurer et qu'il ne se sente pas trop mal... Allez! Tu peux le faire!_

**_ C'est ton gosse, après tout. Si tu ne veux pas de moi comme marraine, c'est ton choix. Mais la prochaine fois que t'as besoin d'un bouche trou ou de quelqu'un à humilier, pas la peine de m'appeler. Salut.**

_Aie._ La Leah rancunière venait de faire un retour fracassant, et au meilleur moment qui soit. Je remerciai secrètement la louve qui couvait de ne pas m'avoir laissé tomber au moment le plus crucial. Mon cœur hurlait de douleur et je fus obligée de me rendre à l'évidence. Caleb, Seth, Jacob... Ils avaient tous raison.

C'était fou de voir à quel point Sam avait de l'influence sur moi. Une simple discussion avec lui pouvait me rendre euphorique ou me mettre au trente-sixième dessous. Et me connaissant, j'allais faire subir ma mauvaise humeur aux autres pendant un long, un très très long moment. Ce n'était pas juste pour eux, surtout pour Caleb. Ni eux, ni moi ne méritions de vivre ainsi à cause de Sam Uley.

Tout en rentrant à la maison, Jacob engagea la conversation.

**_ Tu as l'air de réfléchir à pas mal de choses...** me dit-il.

**_ Tu es doué, Sherlock!** Reconnus-je de mauvaise grâce.

**_ T'as envie d'en parler?**

**_ Si je ne réfléchis pas à haute voix, ça doit bien vouloir dire quelque chose! **Sifflai-je.

**_ C'est bon! Ça va! Pas besoin d'être aussi désagréable...** geignit-il.

_Ça y est, voilà que je passe mes nerfs sur mon Alpha..._

**_ Excuse-moi, Jake... Je me disais juste que tu avais raison à propos de Sam.**

Il hoqueta et me regarda avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Il avait l'air de manquer d'air.

**_ Tu viens de dire... Que moi, Jacob Black, j'avais raison? Où est la caméra?**

**_ Très drôle, Black. Vraiment très drôle...**

**_ Non, mais tu te rends compte. La grande Leah Clearwater a dit que j'avais raison! Il faut marquer ce jour d'une pierre blanche! Qu'il devienne férié dans la Meute! Je sais pas, moi! Mais faut fêter ça!**

**_ N'en fais pas tout un fromage non plus! Ça t'arrive souvent d'avoir raison.**

Jacob fit mine d'avoir une syncope.

**_ Répète ça pour voir?**

**_ Tu as raison depuis le début, Ô merveilleux Alpha plein de sagesse.** Répétai-je, maussade. **Il faut que j'arrête de me laisser avoir par Sam et que j'aille de l'avant, de préférence sans lui. Son amitié ne m'a apporté que des problèmes et des malheurs...**

**_ A la bonne heure!** Se réjouit Jacob. **Content que tu aies ouvert les yeux, Fidèle Second!**

**_ Ouais, ouais...** Ronchonnai-je. **Mais ne va pas te vanter auprès de la Meute que je t'ai donné raison sur un point... Ou ça va mal se passer...**

**_ Je meurs de peur! **Ironisa-t-il avant de rentrer à la maison, où les Trois Mousquetaires nous attendaient.

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent furent éprouvants, parce que malgré ce que je faisais croire aux autres, mes blessures physiques et morales m'avaient beaucoup affaiblie. Jacob était retourné en Alaska, auprès de Nessie qui lui manquait atrocement, et j'avais retrouvé mon rôle de chef de Meute que j'appréciais tant.

Environ deux semaines après ma dernière rencontre avec Sam, Caleb me surprit une fois de plus. J'étais rentrée de patrouille et j'avais filé sous la douche sans même prendre le temps de récupérer ma sortie de bain, une habitude chez moi. Lorsque je m'en rendis compte, j'étais déjà mouillée. Je décidai de rester sous l'eau tout en me maudissant de ne jamais penser à ce maudit peignoir. En sortant de la douche, première surprise: il y avait un porte-serviettes accroché sur la porte de la salle de bains, avec en prime, ma sortie de bain. Je l'enfilai et sentis dans la poche de mon peignoir un bout de papier. Je le pris et l'examinai attentivement, intriguée.

_**J'en ai marre de t'entendre râler, alors je t'ai installé ça. Fais-moi plaisir et accroche ton peignoir après l'avoir utilisé, tu peux bien faire ça, hein?**_

_**Caleb.**_

Je sortis de la salle de bain en disant que j'avais un petit-ami en or. Je sais que s'extasier devant un porte-serviette peut paraître ridicule, mais c'était le genre de petites attentions que personne n'aurait songé à faire pour moi, d'ordinaire. Le fait que Caleb retienne mes petites manies et m'aide à les corriger me touchait énormément.

Après avoir balancé mon peignoir dans ma chambre – et oui, on ne se refait pas... Et m'être habillée, le téléphone de la maison sonna. Étonnée, je courus y répondre et frémis en entendant la voix de Caleb.

**_ Tu as quelque chose de prévu ce soir?**

**_ Je comptais reprendre les shorts de Seth et d'Embry.** répondis-je. **Maman a démissionné, elle en a marre de passer son temps à le faire. Du coup, comme je n'ai pas envie de les amener à Emily, c'est moi qui m'y colle! D'ailleurs si vous en avez à recoudre, amène-les moi que je puisse le faire dans la foulée.**

**_ J'aurais jamais cru que tu savais coudre! Une vraie petite femme d'intérieure!** Ricana-t-il.

**_ Quand on a passé son enfance à se râper les pantalons à la récré, on n'a pas le choix... rétorquai-je, mauvaise. Bref, tu voulais quoi?**

**_ T'inviter à dîner à la maison. Attention, un vrai dîner, avec entrée plat et dessert! C'est maman qui régale. Elle voulait t'inviter en personne, mais j'ai préféré le faire pour t'éviter une crise cardiaque.**

J'avais déjà été plusieurs fois chez lui, mais jamais en présence de sa mère... Je l'avais croisée une fois ou deux, quand je rentrais de patrouille avec Caleb ou quand on ramenait Donnie de l'école.

**_ Un dîner avec ta mère?** M'écriai-je, affolée.** Ça ressemble à des présentations officielles, ton truc.**

**_ Ça y ressemble, oui!**

_D'accord... On se calme... Réponds-lui, ma vieille..._

**_ Oh... Heu... Hum... **balbutiai-je, sous le choc.

**_ T'as perdu ta langue? **S'amusa Caleb. **Ma mère ne va pas te manger!**

_Non, mais tu veux me présenter à ta mère... C'est... Wouah!_

**_ Leah? **Insista-t-il.

**_ Oui, oui, je suis là... Hum...**

**_ C'est marrant de t'entendre paniquer pour un simple dîner!**

J'inspirai profondément pour pouvoir me calmer.

_Un simple dîner... Ce n'est qu'un simple dîner..._

La voix de la mère de Caleb me secoua de toute part, refaisant monter la panique en moi.

**_ Passe-moi le téléphone, Caleb.**

**_ Attends maman, elle est en état de choc.**

**_ Donne-moi ce maudit téléphone! Allo? Leah? Le dîner est à dix-neuf heures. On vous attend! Ne soyez pas en retard! Oh! Et si vous pouviez nous faire une tarte aux noix de pécan, ce serait adorable! Donnie préfère la vôtre à la mienne. A ce soir, ma chérie!**

_Bon sang! Dans quel univers parallèle est-ce que j'avais atterri?_

J'étais littéralement pétrifiée, prise au dépourvu. Je n'avais même pas pu répondre que la mère de Caleb avait déjà raccroché. Je ne pouvais pas ne pas y aller, puisqu'elle m'attendait. Pire que tout... Je n'avais pas de noix de pécan pour faire cette fichue tarte qu'elle m'avait demandé!

Seule au beau milieu du salon, je poussai un énorme cri pour afficher ma frustration, avant de me diriger vers l'épicerie. Caleb m'attendait sur le chemin, mort de rire.

_ **Je crois bien que tout la Push t'a entendue!** Me fit-il remarquer, hilare.

_ **Je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur à supporter tes plaisanteries pour l'instant.** Bougonnai-je. **Alors si tu veux garder tes dents, vire de ma route, que je puisse aller acheter des...**

Il me fit taire en m'embrassant langoureusement et, après m'avoir étourdie, me relâcha en me tendant un paquet venant tout droit de l'épicerie.

_** Noix de pécan?** Sourit-il.

Ce mec était un amour, mais j'étais trop stressée pour le lui faire remarquer. Je lui arrachai le paquet des mains en lui murmurant un vague ''Merci'' de ma voix la plus glaciale et rentrai chez moi, ce qui augmenta son fou rire.

**_ J'adore quand tu fais la tête. **Minauda Caleb. **Je t'ai déjà dit que j'adorais les filles avec un sale caractère?**

**_ A croire que tu es maso, **rétorquai-je en le fusillant du regard.

**_ Toi, tu m'en veux...** murmura-t-il en faisant la moue.

**_ Pourquoi t'as fait ça? **M'énervai-je alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils.

**_ Ma mère voulait connaître ma copine, et quand elle a une idée en tête, on peut faire ce qu'on veut, elle la garde jusqu'au bout. Alors je lui ai dit d'organiser son dîner quand elle voulait, et bien sûr, elle a choisi ce soir même! Ça ne m'enchante pas plus que toi, il y a du football ce soir...** s'esclaffa-t-il.

_Imbécile!_

**_ Est-ce que tu as peur par ce que tu trouves que c'est trop tôt ou parce que tu as peur qu'elle ne t'aime pas? **S'enquit-il.

**_ Un peu des deux... **avouai-je à contrecœur.

**_ Mais moi je connais ta mère! **Argumenta-t-il. **Et ça se passe bien avec elle!**

**_ C'est normal que tu connaisses maman, tu squattes tout le temps ici...** rétorquai-je.

Il se rapprocha de moi et m'enlaça, alors que folle de rage, je broyai les noix de pécan avec mes mains.

**_ Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, ma jolie. Elle va t'adorer. Tu as réussi à séduire Donnie, et il est bien plus difficile qu'elle en ce qui concerne mes petites amies...**

_PAUSE! Le monsieur a dit quoi, là?_

**_ Tes petites amies?** Répétai-je, abasourdie.

**_ Doucement, Leah!** Gloussa-t-il. **Tu vas faire de la poudre de noix, si ça continue!**

**_ C'est ça, bonhomme, esquive...** bougonnai-je. **Tu en as présenté beaucoup, de copines, à ta mère?**

**_ A Rosebud, tout le monde se connait... J'ai grandi avec la plupart de mes ex, pas besoin de les présenter.**

_La plupart? Mais c'est quoi, ce bordel?_

**_ Oups..**. déglutit-il. **T'as vu l'heure? Il faut que je rentre... Couper du bois!**

**_ Tu as peur, hein? Tu as bien raison d'avoir peur...**

Il me fit un rapide baiser et s'éclipsa après m'avoir achevée.

**_ C'est un repas officiel alors mets-toi sur ton trente et un! Habillée pomponnée et tout le tralala! Un ordre de maman! A tout à l'heure, cante skuye*.**

_Je t'en foutrais, moi, des ''chérie'', enfoiré... Attends... Il a dit pomponnée?_

* * *

Et voilà comment après avoir mis ma tarte au four, j'avais atterri chez les Black. Hurlant à plein poumon le prénom de la sœur de Jacob à dix-sept heures, soit deux heures avant l'heure prévue pour le dîner.

Rachel était l'une des seules filles du coin à oser me parler. Bien sûr, il y avait Stacy, mais je voulais plaire à la mère de Caleb, pas la faire fuir...

**_ RACHEEEEEEEL! Arrête tout de suite tes cochonneries et sors! J'ai besoin de toi et c'est urgent!**

Elle sortit enfin, paniquée, pendant que j'entendais Paul râler à l'intérieur.

**_ Je vais te tuer, Clearwater! On était en plein câlin!** Ronchonnait-il.

**_ C'est ça, viens, mon grand, ça m'éviterait de subir la pire épreuve de toute ma vie. Viens donc, allez!** Le défiai-je. **Viens, qu'on se marre!**

**_ Tout doux, vous deux...** Nous calma Rachel.** Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi, Leah?**

**_ Il faut que je trouve un vêtement moins pourri que ce que j'ai l'habitude de mettre, et que tu m'aides à me coiffer avant dix-neuf heures, et de préférence chez moi parce que j'ai une putain de tarte au four et qu'il ne faut surtout pas qu'elle crame! La mère de Cal m'a invité à dîner et je veux lui faire honneur...**

**_ Pour ça il te faudrait un ravalement complet de la façade!** Pouffa Paul.

**_ Ha Ha! Inscris-toi à l'école du rire, bouffon, et fais-nous de l'air.** Crachai-je.

**_ Bon, ça suffit, maintenant**. Gronda Rachel**. Rentre chez toi, j'amène ce qu'il faut pour te dépanner. Ça te dérange si j'appelle Kim, il va me falloir du renfort...**

**_ HA! Qu'est-ce que je disais! **Se moqua Paul avant de se prendre une tape derrière la tête.

_Bien fait pour ta gueule, minus!_

**_ Si j'appelle Kim, c'est parce qu'en une heure et demie, ça va être serré de faire les essayages et la coiffure...**

**_ T'inquiète pas, je prends. Appelle qui tu veux, ça m'est égal, du moment que tu m'aides...**

**_ Alors à tout de suite!**

Je courus à la maison, soulagée, et me glaçai d'effroi dans la cuisine en voyant Seth manger la tarte aux noix de pécan qu'il avait sorti du four...

**_ IMBECILE DE FRANGIN A LA GOMME! ELLE ETAIT PAS POUR TOI, CETTE TARTE!**

Seth bondit et fit tomber le reste de la tarte au sol. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et je me ruai sur lui pour l'étrangler.

**_ JE VAIS TE TUER ! **Vociférai-je. **ESPECE D'ANDOUILLE!**

**_ Du calme, Lee-Lee... **Suffoqua-t-il. **C'est pas si grave...**

**_ Pas si grave? C'est la mère de Caleb qui m'a demandé de la faire pour le repas de ce soir, crétin! Et j'aurai l'air de quoi, moi, maintenant? A cause de toi, ma première rencontre officielle avec elle est foutue!**

**_ Oh... Mince.**

_Mince? Merde oui!_

**_ T'as intérêt à courir à l'épicerie pour me chercher d'autre noix de pécan, si tu tiens à la vie...**

Seth déglutit et obtempéra pendant que je nettoyai le bazar qu'il avait mis. Rachel et Kim arrivèrent une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, les bras chargés de vêtements.

Pendant que Rachel me montrait les ensembles qu'elle m'avait ramenés – elle me connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il était hors de question que je mette autre chose qu'un pantalon et un haut – Kim s'acharnait sur ma tête.

**_ Bon sang, Leah! **Grimaça cette dernière. **Depuis combien de temps est-ce que tu ne t'es pas coiffée?**

**_ La dernière fois... C'est Nessie qui l'a fait, et je venais d'arriver en Alaska. **Répondis-je, honteuse.

**_ Alors ça fait plus d'un mois et demi? **Hoqueta Rachel.

**_ On dirait, ouais... **soupirai-je.

**_ T'es pas croyable...** gémit Rachel en levant les yeux au ciel.

**_ Ben quoi? Un coup d'eau et le tour est joué! Ça sèche au soleil et personne n'y voit rien! **Dis-je en haussant les épaules. **Les mecs de la meute s'occupent pas de leur cheveux, à part Caleb et Michael, alors...**

**_ Alors il faudrait peut être que tu arrêtes de te conduire comme un garçon manqué et que tu sois une femme une fois pour toutes. **Renchérit Rachel.

**_ Caleb m'aime comme je suis,** rétorquai-je, amère. **Pas besoin de changer.**

**_ Alors pourquoi tu nous as appelé à l'aide?** Demanda Kim.

**_ Caleb m'aime peut être comme je suis, mais sa mère ne me connait pas, elle.**

**_ J'y arriverai jamais,** renonça Kim.** J'abandonne.**

**_ On échange,** proposa Rachel.** En tout cas, tu dois sacrément tenir à Caleb pour faire autant d'efforts pour lui...**

_J'en suis folle... Mais je ne le dirai à personne._

A vrai dire, je ne lui avais jamais dit que je l'aimais. La seule personne à qui j'avais eu le malheur d'avouer mes sentiments s'était imprégné de ma cousine, et j'avais peur qu'en lui disant, mon rêve ne se transforme en cauchemar. Quoi qu'à cet instant, ce que je vivais ressemblait nettement plus à un cauchemar qu'à un conte de fée.

Kim me montra enfin LE vêtement qu'il me fallait. Un pantalon noir, simple mais classe, avec une mini-robe sans bretelles kaki – je sais, j'avais dit pas de robes, mais avec le pantalon, c'était super beau!

**_ Je prends!** Souris-je.

**_ Alléluia!** S'exclama Kim, exténuée.

**_ J'ai fini! **S'écria Rachel. **T'es cheveux sont démêlés, et ils sont tellement beaux que tu n'as besoin ni de brushing, ni de lissage!**

**_ Super! **Me réjouis-je, heureuse de ne pas avoir à subir de nouvelles tortures.

**_ Y A PLUS DE NOIX DE PECAN A L'EPICERIE, LEE-LEE!**

_Mais c'est pas vrai!_

Je déboulai dans la salle et trouvai Seth à genoux, implorant mon pardon.

**_ Je suis désolé, vraiment... Pitié, ne me tue pas...**

**_ Toi... Tu vas...**

**_ Quelqu'un a besoin de noix de pécan?** Hurla la voix de Caleb dans mon dos.

Je me retournai vers lui, incrédule, et je le vis appuyé négligemment contre la porte d'entrée, tenant un autre paquet venant de l'épicerie.

_Mais comment il fait, lui? Il y a des caméras et des micros à la maison ou quoi?_

**_ J'avais prévu le coup au cas où tu péterais un câble et ferais brûler la tarte, mais j'avais complètement oublié le morfale qui te sert de frangin. On t'a entendu crier encore une fois alors je suis venu à ton secours! **Tiens, ma jolie.

_Il est trop parfait! Un mec comme ça n'existe pas réellement..._

Il s'éclipsa aussi vite qu'il était arrivé et je m'attelai à la préparation de la tarte.

**_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais encore à la cuisine? **S'épouvanta Rachel. **Tu as encore une demie-heure pour finir de te préparer...**

**_ Mais ma tarte...**

**_ Ne discute pas, va te laver et je m'occupe de concasser les noix.**

**_ Je peux aider, si vous voulez, **proposa Seth

**_ NON! **Crièrent Rachel et Kim en même temps que moi.

Seth partit sans demander son reste, en je finis de me préparer tranquillement. J'eus à peine le temps d'enfourner la tarte que Kim me trainait de nouveau dans ma chambre.

**_ Il faut te maquiller. Rien de bien lourd, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais il faut trouver le bon gloss**, m'expliqua-t-elle en sortant son attirail.

J'étais impressionnée par tous les rouges à lèvres qu'elle possédait. Elle s'entraînait sur ma main, qui ressembla bientôt à une peinture rupestre, puis se décida pour un petit rose pailleté qu'elle me mit aussitôt.

**_ C'est bon! Tu es parfaite!** Déclara Rachel, les yeux brillants.

**_ Merci beaucoup les filles... Vous avez sauvé ma soirée.**

**_ Tu as intérêt à nous appeler pour nous raconter comment ça s'est passé! **M'avertit Kim.

Je leur promis de les tenir au courant et elles s'en allèrent pendant que je retirai la tarte de four, et je fus soulagée en regardant l'horloge. Il était 18 h50, j'étais habillée, coiffée, maquillée, et ma tarte était prête. Caleb, en vrai gentleman, revint me chercher pour m'emmener chez lui – comme si j'allais me perdre ou me faire attaquer avant d'arriver à deux pâtés de maison de là où j'habitais. En me voyant, j'eus l'impression que sa mâchoire allait se décrocher, et j'étais fière de lui faire autant d 'effet.

**_ Wouah, Leah, tu es... magnifique, splendide, éblouissante... Les trois en même temps!**

**_ Tu n'es pas mal non plus...** souris-je timidement, sachant que j'étais loin de la vérité.

Il était carrément torride. Sa chemise moulait parfaitement son corps et le jean qu'il avait mis... Je dus me rappeler de respirer pour ne pas lui sauter dessus.

**_ Maman t'attend avec impatience.** Gloussa-t-il. **Elle se demande si tu as finalement réussi à la faire, cette tarte.**

**_ Elle... Elle m'a entendu m'agiter tout l'après midi?** Bredouillai-je.

**_ Je t'ai dit que toute la Push devait t'avoir entendu!**

J'étais morte de honte. Caleb dut s'en rendre compte, parce qu'il me serra dans ses bras et me frotta le dos pour me calmer.

**_ Elle est aussi nerveuse que toi... **m'assura-t-il.** Elle a fait bruler le rôti et Michael a été obligé de courir en racheter un autre!**

_Voilà qui est encourageant..._

* * *

Nous arrivâmes chez Caleb à 18 h59 pile. Il n'avait pas menti quand il avait dit que sa mère s'était mis sur son trente et un. Elle était magnifique, et même Michael et Donnie avaient fait un effort vestimentaire. La maison était décorée comme si elle recevait une célébrité. Dire qu'elle avait fait autant d'effort pour moi et que je ne lui ramenais qu'une maudite tarte...

**_ Taŋyáŋ yahí, Leah! Bienvenue chez nous.** M'accueillit la maîtresse de maison en m'enlaçant affectueusement.

_Eux, ils aiment leur langue... Bon. A mon tour de me la péter..._

**_ Pilamaya ye, madame Spear...**

Elle me regarda en haussant un sourcil.

**_ Caleb m'a appris quelque mots,** me sentis-je obligée de préciser. **Ça veut bien dire merci?**

**_ Oui oui, c'est bien ça, **me sourit-elle. **Mais faîtes-moi une faveur. Appelez-moi Leather.**

**_ D'accord... **déglutis-je. **Mais à condition que vous ne me vouvoyez pas. Ça me gêne un peu...**

**_ Pas de problème, Leah. **Acquiesça-t-elle. **Entre donc, fais comme chez toi!**

_Ça commence bien._

Donnie me sauta dans les bras aussitôt que je pénétrai dans la maison.

**_ Tu l'as fait, ta tarte?** Me demanda-t-il sans détour.

**_ Ouais, bonhomme!** Lui répondis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil. **C'est Caleb qui l'a, il l'a sûrement mis dans la cuisine.**

**_ Chouette! Ça aurait été nul si on n'avait pas eu de dessert! Et puis ta tarte c'est la meilleure tarte du monde...**

**_ C'est toi Leah? Depuis quand est-ce que tu t'habilles comme une vraie fille?** Railla Michael.

Je le fusillai du regard, ne voulant pas me donner en spectacle devant Leather, mais je me promis de lui faire regretter de m'avoir taquiné.

J'entendis Caleb et sa mère en grande discussion dans la cuisine. Apparemment, il était tout aussi stressé que moi par la soirée et elle avait commencé à me disséquer.

**_ Tu devrais lui dire de s'habiller comme ça plus souvent! Ça lui va très bien et c'est plus féminin que ce avec quoi je la vois d'habitude! Elle est tout à fait digne de toi, comme ça.**

**_ Maman, ne commence pas à faire des remarques de ce genre là... Leah est parfaite comme elle est.**

**_ Mais tu ne peux pas dire qu'elle n'est pas ravissante ce soir...**

**_ C'est vrai qu'elle est encore plus belle que d'habitude, mais ce n'est pas à cause de son apparence que je suis avec elle. Alors fais un effort et pas de commentaires. Que la soirée se passe bien et que tu ne la fasses pas fuir comme les autres...**

**_ Désolé, princesse..**. murmura Michael en tapotant mon épaule. **On va calmer ses ardeurs, mais j'espère que t'es bien accrochée...**

**_ Pourquoi ça?**

**_ Ça n'enchante pas trop maman que Cal soit avec une fille de la Push... Vu comment elle est traitée ici, elle a une mauvaise opinion des Quileute. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'elle nous a dit quand Caleb est rentré.**

_BON! Ça a le mérite d'être clair..._

J'avais envie de me sauver de cette maison. S'il y avait quelque chose que je ne supportais pas, c'était bien l'hypocrisie. Et si cette femme avait l'intention de me sourire avant de me poignarder dans le dos, elle ne savait pas à qui elle avait à faire.

Caleb et sa mère sortirent de la cuisine et elle nous invita à passer à table. Mon petit-ami s'assit à côté de moi et me pressa la main.

Pendant l'entrée, Leather m'interrogea sur ma famille, ce que faisait ma mère, ma relation avec mon frère, si je souffrais de la mort de mon père et faisant ensuite le parallèle avec Joshua. Mauvais plan. Elle avait passé ensuite un bon moment à me raconter comment son défunt ''mari'' était merveilleux avec elle et ses enfants, et avait voulu embrayer dessus en me demandant mon opinion. Évidemment, Caleb ne m'avait pas laissé le temps d'ouvrir la bouche et avait demandé à Donnie comment s'était passé sa journée à l'école, ce qui avait augmenté ma rage.

Au plat de résistance, Elle me questionna carrément sur mes... Aspirations...

**_ Alors, Leah... A part traîner avec mes fils, tu fais quoi?**

**_ Pardon?**

**_ Tu étudies par correspondance? Tu as un petit boulot dans le coin?**

**_ Hum... J'aide ma mère au Conseil en tant que membre honoraire.**

C'était vrai. A partir du moment où Jacob avait formé sa Meute à lui, Sam n'était plus la seule personne que le Conseil consultait, et au départ de mon Alpha, j'avais pris sa place et avais mon mot à dire sur les décisions qui concernaient la protection de la tribu.

**_ Et c'est tout ce que tu fais?**

_Quoi, c'est tout? Je protège ton joli petit derrière des buveurs de sang, bécasse!_

**_ C'est mieux que rien. **Me défendit Michael.

_Merci! Au moins un qui prend ma défense!_

**_ Oui mais, tu n'as jamais voulu faire quelque chose de ta vie? Des études supérieures? Caleb avait commencé à faire des études d'art à l'Université...**

_Et il est où maintenant, le Caleb? Non mais!_

**_ Journaliste.** Répondis-je sèchement.** Je voulais être journaliste. J'avais postulé pour faire mes études à l'université de Seattle.**

**_ Et je suppose que tu n'as pas été acceptée, sinon tu ne serais pas à traîner dans toute la Push avec des garçons pas fréquentables, et tu n'entraînerais pas mes fils dans ce genre de groupes sans avenir...**

Je tremblais de plus en plus, sur le point d'exploser. Caleb se manifesta de nouveau en me pressant la main. D'ordinaire, ce geste m'aurait adouci, mais là, il eut l'effet inverse. Je n'avais pas arrêté de dire que Caleb m'aimait pour ce que j'étais, et je voulais montrer à sa mère quelqu'un de différent. Soit je m'écrasais et la laissais m'humilier sans rien dire, et là, il me remercierait d'avoir pris sur moi et on continuerait comme si de rien n'était, soit je répliquais et je passais à la trappe. Malheureusement, la Leah amoureuse transie ne faisait pas le poids face à la Leah de tous les jours.

Je frappai du poing sur la table et me levai brusquement, ivre de rage.

_ **Si vous voulez tout savoir, j'ai été acceptée, j'avais d'ailleurs les meilleures notes du comté, mais je n'y suis pas allée pour des raisons qui ME concernent. Mais merci beaucoup de m'avoir montré que vous me trouviez trop bête pour fréquenter vos fils, ça me fait vraiment chaud au cœur. Si vous vouliez me faire comprendre que je n'étais pas assez bien pour Caleb et que j'avais une mauvaise influence sur lui, vous n'auriez pas pu trouver mieux.**

**_ Non, ce n'est pas...**

**_ Je n'ai pas fini ce que j'ai à dire,** la coupai-je, **alors j'aimerais bien que vous m'écoutiez sans m'interrompre. D'abord, je ne peux pas continuer à vous laisser dire des horreurs sur des personnes que vous ne connaissez pas. Ce groupe de garçon pas fréquentable et sans avenir comme vous dîtes, dont MON frère fait partie, est composé de personnes remarquables, même s'ils sont un peu indisciplinés sur les bords. Ils se démènent pour que la vie à la Push soit plus sûre et plus agréable pour tout le monde. Alors peut-être que vous les trouvez sans éducation et que vous me rangez dans cette catégorie-là, mais s'il y a bien un endroit où je préférerais être maintenant, c'est bien avec ce groupe sans avenir plutôt qu'à manger avec quelqu'un comme vous!**

**_ Quelqu'un comme moi?** S'offusqua-t-elle.

**_ Vous vous plaignez de ne pas avoir reçu un accueil chaleureux à la Push, et vous êtes blessée parce que ces vieilles commères que personne ici n'écoute disent du mal de vous et de votre famille, mais vous n'avez jamais essayé de vous intégrer alors que vos enfants, si! Je ne vous ai jamais aperçu à l'église ou même venir parler à ma mère alors que vous êtes voisines! Au lieu de ça, vous faîtes exactement comme ces chicaneuses et vous dénigrez tous le monde sans prendre la peine de les connaître! J'ai toujours détesté ce genre de personne et même si vous êtes la mère de ces trois adorables gringalets, je ne vais pas me gêner pour vous dire ma façon de penser, quitte à me faire jeter dehors!**

**_ Je vois où Caleb et Michael ont pris leur attitude rebelle et maussade...** maugréa-t-elle.

**_ Vous avez tout faux, Leather.** Rétorquai-je, cinglante, en me penchant bien vers elle pour qu'elle comprenne ce que j'allais dire. **Vos fils ont hérité d'un trait de la Push qui ne se voit qu'à la Push. Ici, on est des descendants directs des loups. Même férocité, même force et même caractère de merde! Ça leur vient de leur père, tout comme mon caractère me vient du mien, et j'en suis fière! Vous devriez l'être également, si vous voulez mon avis. Maintenant si vous ****voulez bien m'excuser, je rentre chez moi. Mange bien ta tarte, Donnie, elle a été faite avec amour. Miky, toutes les petites** **piques que tu m'as envoyées avant que je ne l'ouvre, je te les ferai payer au centuple, et Cal... Désolée d'avoir gâché ta soirée. A un de ces jours. Au plaisir, Madame Spear.**

Je partis sans plus de cérémonie, sans un regard pour Caleb et courus jusqu'à la plage où je pouvais enfin libérer mes larmes de rage.

* * *

Après un interminable moment, je sentis deux bras se refermer autour de moi et l'odeur de Caleb m'apaisa enfin.

**_ Tu as fait fort, ce soir... **murmura-t-il tout en m'embrassant dans le cou.

**_ Désolée...** Soufflai-je. **Ta mère doit me détester...**

**_ Tu plaisantes?** S'esclaffa-t-il. **Elle t'adore! Elle m'a dit que c'est une fille comme toi qu'elle rêvait d'avoir! Elle m'a même demandé de te faire revenir, qu'elle puisse s'excuser.**

_Cette femme était aussi folle que ses gamins!_

**_ Tu as passé le test, cante skuye! **Reprit-il en resserrant son étreinte. **Tu es officiellement acceptée dans la famille!**

**_ Toute cette histoire était un putain de test? **M'écriai-je, incrédule

**_ C'était l'idée de ma mère, pas la mienne! **Se justifia-t-il en me lâchant prudemment.

Je me retournai vivement et grognai, irritée d'avoir été prise pour une idiote pendant toute la soirée.

**_ Ne vas pas faire de bêtises, femme!** Bégaya Caleb en reculant.

**_ Tu es un homme mort, Spear! **rugis-je.

**_ Et si je te dis que je t'aime, ça change quelque chose?**

**_ Tu souffriras juste moins longtemps...**

**_ Alors je t'aime à la folie!**

Je m'arrêtai et éclatai de rire. Ce mec était barge, ses frères également, et sa mère devait être la plus barge de toutes. Mais j'appréciais ces barges, même sa tordue de mère... Et lui, je l'aimais plus que tout...

* * *

_Je vous l'avais dit que ce chapitre était surprenant!_

_Leah commence à se déSamtoxiquer pour donner une chance à son histoire avec Caleb._

_Qui aurait cru qu'elle ferait autant d'effort pour plaire à belle-maman?_

_Le prochain chapitre sera tout aussi surprenant. _

_Au programme, des vacances bien méritées et l'avancement de la cure de déSamtoxication. (j'adore ce mot)_

_Je compte bientôt changer de catégorie et passer en Rated M (j'espère que ça vous fait plaisir!)_

_A mercredi, si tout va bien!_

_Et n'oubliez pas les reviews!_

_Leilani_


	7. Chapitre 7 Jalousie

_Et voici le nouveau chapitre, toujours du point de vue de Leah! _

_Quelques petites réponses avant de commencer._

_**Gaelle51** et **Djianara** : Leah non plus n'espère pas! (vous vous en rendrez compte dans ce qui suit) mais pour l'instant, l'imprégnation n'est pas à l'ordre du jour..._

_**Christel** : merci beaucoup! le rated M est pour les histoires qui contiennent des scènes assez... pour adultes (lol)_

_**Lunita1** : j'espère que tu riras autant pour celui-ci et le prochain... Et que tu auras le coeur bien accroché pour la suite... (Je ne commenterai pas, sadique jusqu'au bout des ongles.)_

_**Aneso** : Rated M dans le prochain chapitre! Tiens bon! (et en prime, un peu de Désamtoxication dans ce chapitre-ci encore!)_

_**suzan la fan** : merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant!_

_**Noleme** : ahhh! je suis heureuse que tu aimes voir Leah comme ça! Elle va s'ouvrir d'avantage, et j'espère que la nouvelle Leah te plaira (enfin nouvelle, c'est vite dit! Plutôt une Leah remasterisée!)_

_**emichlo** : Contente que tu aimes et que tu sois toujours au rendez-vous! _

_Maintenant, place à la lecture, avec un jour d'avance! Profitez-en bien et rendez-vous... EN BAS!_

_Leilani_

* * *

Après la soirée mouvementée chez les Spear, Leather, la mère de Caleb, avait effectivement fait amende honorable, et je crois que mes paroles lui avaient fait le plus grand bien. Elle cherchait à s'intégrer dans la vie de la communauté, épaulée par Billy Black et ma mère, avec qui elle s'était finalement bien entendue. La meute aussi avait fait des efforts pour paraître plus sociable et moins sectaire, parce que malgré tout, le comportement de Caleb et Michael la préoccupait énormément. Elle n'arrivait pas à parler avec Caleb sans que cela ne se transforme en dispute et j'essayai de les aider autant que je pouvais, soit en discutant avec lui, soit en lui remontant le moral, à elle. Ça me faisait de la peine de ne pas pouvoir lui expliquer la situation dans laquelle ses fils se trouvaient, et le fait que Caleb désire passer son temps libre avec moi n'arrangeait pas les choses entre Leather et lui.

Je faisais donc en sorte de rester chez eux le plus possible, quand je ne patrouillais pas, afin qu'ils puissent avoir l'occasion de se rabibocher. Maman n'appréciait pas vraiment mon rapprochement avec Leather, qui était beaucoup plus maternelle avec moi qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été, mais je lui avais expliqué, à ma façon, que la mère de Caleb ne la remplacerait jamais.

La Meute n'avait jamais été aussi soudée que depuis l'arrivée de Michael et Caleb. Nous étions devenus, en l'espace de deux mois, une grande famille. Les Clearwater et les Spear ne faisaient désormais plus rien les uns sans les autres, et Quil et Embry suivaient le mouvement avec plaisir. Les courses, les repas, les sorties... Tout était commun, ce qui n'était pas du goût de tous à la Push, mais on s'en fichait.

La vie était nettement plus belle pour nous, contrairement à l'Autre meute. Emily avait du mal à assumer son rôle de première dame à cause de sa grossesse. Elle en était à son sixième mois et avait pris une vingtaine de kilos, un peu trop selon les médecins qui lui avaient conseillé de se reposer un maximum. Sans Mary Poppins pour faire de super muffins et chouchouter la bande à Picsou, ils étaient tous sur les nerfs. Je savais que Sam s'inquiétait de l'état de santé d'Emily, mais j'étais en cure de désintoxication et je n'avais aucune envie de replonger dans mes délires de pseudo-amitié possible avec lui. Et puis, j'avais beaucoup d'autres choses à faire, comme par exemple profiter de mon bonheur tant qu'il était présent.

* * *

Ma relation avec Caleb était au beau fixe, même si j'avais du mal à réaliser qu'un mec aussi adorable veuille bien de moi. Ça m'avait paru difficile d'imaginer aimer quelqu'un d'autre que Sam, mais la vie m'avait offert un bon cadeau en voulant me prouver le contraire. J'avais toujours peur qu'il s'imprègne d'une autre, et il essayait de me rassurer en disant qu'il se crèverait les yeux si je le lui demandais, comme ça je n'aurais plus à m'en faire. Il dût sentir au bout d'un moment que j'étais proche d'accepter sa décision parce qu'il n'en parla plus pendant un moment, jusqu'aux vacances scolaires.

Il m'avait demandé de venir à notre point de rendez-vous habituel le jour de la sortie de Donnie, et j'avais senti à son ton au téléphone qu'il allait me dire quelque chose de déplaisant. Je me rendis donc près de la falaise, fébrile.

Je le connaissais assez pour savoir qu'il évitait le sujet à tout prix, du moins le temps que je me ramollisse assez dans ses bras pour qu'il fasse de moi ce qu'il voulait, et son attitude commençait à m'agacer.

**_ Crache le morceau, Spear. **Grognai-je. **Dis-moi ce que tu veux, qu'on en finisse.**

**_ Je déteste ton sixième sens. **Grommela Caleb en resserrant son étreinte. **Promets-moi que tu ne t'énerveras pas.**

**_ Vu comme c'est parti, j'aurais plutôt tendance à te promettre le contraire. **Ronchonnai-je.

**_ Rosebud manque beaucoup à Donnie. Tu sais, il n'a pas beaucoup d'amis ici et... Au mois d'aout, avec les copains, on avait l'habitude d'organiser une fête énorme qui durait toute une semaine, pendant la foire. On ne l'a jamais manquée, et Donnie a supplié maman pour qu'on y aille tous ensemble, alors elle a décidé de passer toutes les vacances scolaires là-bas...**

Mon cœur se comprima à l'idée d'être séparée de Caleb pendant tout ce temps. Ma première idée fut de lui interdire de partir, mais je savais que c'était important pour Donnie, et que contrairement à ce qu'il voulait me faire croire, il n'y avait pas qu'au petit que Rosebud manquait.

**_ Tu veux ma permission pour y aller, c'est ça?** Demandai-je d'une petite voix.

**_ Hum... Non... J'ai déjà appelé Jacob et il me l'a donnée.**

_Maudit Alpha... Non, il a bien fait..._

**_ Tu pars quand?**

**_ Dans deux jours.** Souffla-t-il en inspirant profondément, le nez collé dans mon cou, comme pour se shooter avec mon odeur.

J'adorais quand il faisait ça, j'avais l'impression qu'il ne pouvait pas se passer de moi. Mais il allait partir, seulement deux mois, c'était sûr, mais deux mois quand même! Je me sentis vidée, dépassée et surtout paniquée. Il sortirait de la Push... En chemin, il s'imprégnerait sans doute et je ne le reverrais plus... J'avais l'impression d'étouffer, j'avais du mal à reprendre mon souffle et me mis bêtement à pleurer, m'accrochant désespérément à lui.

**_ Hopa, hopa, calme-toi...** m'ordonna-t-il en m'embrassant tendrement. **Tu fais de l'hyperventilation, c'est pas bon.**

J'agissais comme une folle, mais je ne voulais pas le perdre. J'avais besoin de lui dans ma vie, je ne lui avais jamais encore dit que je l'aimais et je risquais déjà de le voir m'échapper. Je me sentais mal, très mal.

**_ Crève-toi les yeux maintenant!** Implorai-je, hystérique. **S'il te plait, crève-toi les yeux...**

**_ Je ne m'imprégnerai pas, Leah... Attends-moi là, le temps que je prenne une branche, et c'est réglé. Je ne verrai plus ton joli visage, mais c'est pas cher payé, si ça me permet de te rassurer et de t'obliger à rester mon infirmière jusqu'à la fin de mes jours...**

Bon sang! Je me sentais bête, sur ce coup. Je savais qu'il était sérieux et je me trouvai égoïste. Si Caleb était prêt à se mutiler pour moi, sans savoir si un jour on ne se séparerait pas, pourquoi est-ce que je ne lui ferais pas confiance? Je le relâchai, contrôlant ma respiration afin de me calmer, et encrai mon regard au sien.

**_ Pas la peine d'aller jusque là...** murmurai-je, honteuse. **J'ai réagi comme un bébé. Désolée... C'est juste que... Deux mois ça fait... Long... Et j'ai peur que tu m'oublies d'ici là.**

**_ Mais qu'elle est cruche! **S'esclaffa-t-il. **Comment veux-tu que je t'oublie? C'est impossible! Une fois qu'on te connait, c'est dur de ne pas se rappeler de toi!**

**_ Idiot... **bougonnai-je en le frappant à l'épaule.

**_ Et puis, je voulais te proposer de venir avec nous, alors...**

**_ T'es sérieux, là? **Hoquetai-je.

**_ Ouais, très!** Répondit-il en souriant.

**_ Je ne peux pas, et tu le sais très bien. **M'affligeai-je. **J'ai des obligations, ici. J'ai fait le malheur de m'absenter quelques jours et la Meute a failli partir en vrille...**

**_ Viens avec nous, Leah...** insista-t-il. **C'est une super occasion de comparer la vie sans soleil avec la vie au paradis, et de voir que ton coin n'est pas le plus bel endroit du monde, contrairement à ce que tu penses!**

**_ Attention, mon pote. Encore une réflexion de ce genre sur la Push et je te crève moi-même les yeux...** l'avertis-je.

**_ Sérieusement, ma jolie. Ça me ferait plaisir que tu voies ma Réserve, que tu connaisses mes amis, ma famille au grand complet. Je pourrai te montrer absolument tout ce dont je t'ai parlé.**

**_ Je ne pourrai pas rester deux mois là-bas, Cal!** M'écriai-je. **C'est impossible!**

**_ Alors seulement quelques jours au mois d'août, pendant la grande fête... S'il te plaît! Je tiendrai pas autant de temps sans te voir, ma belle...**

Il me fit une adorable moue qui me fit flancher.

**_ Faut d'abord que j'en parle avec Jacob, et...**

**_ Il est d'accord! **S'empressa-t-il de me couper.

**_ J'hallucine! Tu lui as demandé sa permission avant même de savoir si je voulais venir?** M'exclamai-je, ahurie.

**_ Je savais que tu ne pourrais pas me résister bien longtemps**, minauda-t-il avant d'étouffer mes protestations dans l'œuf en déposant ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Il avait l'art de me faire oublier toutes mes peurs et ma tristesse, rien que par un baiser. Je me laissai faire, bien décidée à profiter de mes derniers jours avec mon homme.

* * *

J'étais repartie dans ma petite routine après leur départ, me focalisant sur les patrouilles et la Meute pour ne pas trop penser à lui. J'avais régulièrement de ses nouvelles les premiers jours, puis de moins en moins par la suite. A cause de ce maudit décalage horaire, nous n'étions jamais disponibles en même temps. On se contentait de s'envoyer des messages – je remerciais intérieurement Jacob et sa riche belle-famille de sangsue d'avoir offert un téléphone portable à chacun des membres de la Meute – faute de mieux.

Vers la fin du mois de juillet, je téléphonai à Jacob pour avoir son accord au sujet de mon départ de vive voix – pas que je ne faisais pas confiance à mon petit ami, mais il aurait pu changer d'avis entre temps. A la manière dont il avait répondu, j'avais compris qu'il n'était pas disposé à polémiquer avec moi.

**_ Je sais pourquoi tu m'appelles, Clearwater. J'ai dit à Cal que c'était bon, pourquoi tu veux encore m'embêter avec ça?**

**_ Bonjour à toi, Ô puissant Alpha! **Raillai-je. **Je vais très bien, et toi?**

**_ J'ai pas assez dormi. Il y a du mouvement en Alaska et ça ne présage rien de bon. Répond vite à ma question.**

**_ Parce que la dernière fois que j'ai laissé Seth commander, ça a été la foire! Embry et Quil ne supportent pas qu'il joue au dictateur et ces deux-là ne sauraient pas diriger une souris dans un labyrinthe...**

**_ Depuis quand tu t'inquiètes pour tout ça? **S'enquit Jacob d'un ton suspicieux.

**_ Depuis que j'ai vu dans leurs esprits comment ça s'était passé la fois où je suis partie.**

**_ Demande à Sam de surveiller les deux autres, alors! **Suggéra mon Alpha.

**_ Demander à Sam de...** bredouillai-je.** Mais t'es malade?**

**_ Leah,** s'impatienta-t-il. **Nessie m'attend pour aller chasser, j'ai mal au crâne et on était d'accord pour dire que les plannings, c'était ton truc...**

**_ Oui mais...**

**_ Ramène-moi un souvenir de Rosebud, ma vieille. Et amuse-toi bien avec ton chéri!** Lança-t-il avant de me raccrocher au nez.

L'idée de reparler à Sam ne me plaisait guère, mais j'avais promis à Embry et Quil que je ne laisserais plus mon petit frère aux commandes. Je composai le numéro de Sam et tombai sur Emily.

**_ Salut la grosse! **Chantonnai-je gaiement.

**_ C'est pas marrant, Leah...** grommela ma cousine, la bouche pleine.

**_ On ne t'a pas dit d'arrêter de bouffer à tout va?** Sourcillai-je.

**_ Petit Sam a faim. **Répliqua-t-elle, maussade.

**_ Petit Sam a bon dos!** Ris-je. **En parlant de ça, il est où, le gros Sam? Il faut que je lui parle.**

J'entendis Emily s'étouffer avec une bouchée de ce qu'elle mangeait.

**_ Sam est en patrouille. Tu veux que je lui dise de passer te voir?**

**_ Non, dis-lui juste de me rappeler. Pas besoin qu'il se déplace.**

**_ Oh... D'accord, **murmura-t-elle, visiblement déçue. **Vous n'êtes pas prêts de vous réconcilier, à ****ce** **que je vois.**

**_ Se réconcilier?** Reniflai-je.** Emily, je vis bien mieux depuis que je ne fréquente plus ton mari, et moins je le vois, mieux je me porte. Il a très bien fait de trouver une autre marraine à Petit Sam, ça m'a facilité la tâche.**

**_ Vos liens ne te manquent pas un peu? Parce que Sam est triste de...**

_Non mais on croit rêver!_

**_ Tu n'as qu'à le consoler, t'es là pour ça, non?**

**_ Leah...**

**_ Tu sais quoi? Fais ma commission et reste en dehors de ça, tu veux? **M'énervai-je.

Emily acquiesça et j'attendis que Sam me rappelle dans la soirée.

Je prévins le reste de la bande de ma décision de les laisser sous les ordres de notre ancien Chef. Seth était loin d'être ravi, tandis que Tic et Tac jubilaient littéralement, et tous acceptèrent sans broncher ma petite escapade à Rosebud.

Bien évidemment, Monseigneur Sam, au lieu de téléphoner, ne trouva rien de mieux que de nous honorer par une visite, alors que la Meute était à table.

**_ Emily m'a dit que tu avais appelé.** Tonna-t-il.

**_ Il était pas censé te rappeler?** Siffla Seth, le nez dans son assiette.

**_ Je me suis dit que si tu avais pris la peine de téléphoner, ça devait être assez urgent, et Collin monopolise le téléphone, alors je suis venu directement.**

**_ Trop aimable, Votre Altesse. **Ironisai-je en faisant une révérence**. Tu as faim?**

**_ Ça va aller, merci,** mentit-il pendant que son ventre criait famine.

**_ Assieds-toi et mange, tant que tu es dans le coin. La grossesse ne te réussit pas... Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi maigre!**

Sam s'assit, gêné, pendant que je lui servais une assiette de pâtes. Les trois autres grognèrent et je les fusillai du regard.

**_ Quel revirement! Jusqu'à maintenant, tu faisais tout pour m'éviter et là, tu m'appelles et tu m'invites même à manger...** souligna Sam.

**_ Ouais, mais je fais ça uniquement par intérêt. **Précisai-je. **J'ai besoin de toi pour surveiller mes petits loups pendant une semaine. Je pars en voyage!**

**_ Ah bon?** S'étonna-t-il. **Et tu vas où?**

**_ A Rosebud. **Répondis-je simplement.

**_ Chez les Spear?** Insista-t-il, tendu.

**_ Bien joué, Sherlock! **Me moquai-je.

**_ Tu t'entends très bien avec eux, à ce que j'entends.**

**_ C'est un peu normal de s'entendre avec son petit-ami, tu ne crois pas, neuneu?**

**_ Arrête de jouer à ça, Lee-Lee. **Martela-t-il.

**_ Jouer à quoi? **Fulminai-je. **A te remettre à ta place quand tu fourres ton nez dans ma vie?**

**_ J'ai horreur des tensions qu'il y a entre nous...**

**_ Fallait y penser avant de me faire un bébé dans le dos.** Crachai-je. S**uper expression, j'aurai pas pu trouver mieux!**

**_ On était supposés être de nouveau amis, non?**

**_ Quand ça t'arrange, seulement, ''mon pote''. **Ironisai-je. **Alors dis-moi, qu'est-ce que le divin Sam Uley exige de moi, cette fois-ci? Tu veux que je fasse le ménage chez toi? La bouffe, pour soulager Emily? Tu as besoin d'un nouveau punching ball? Oh, non! J'ai compris! Tu veux tout ça en même temps, plus un Mars!**

**_ Pourquoi est-ce que, quand j'essaye de recoller les morceaux entre toi et moi, il faut ****forcément que ce soit parce que je veux te demander quelque chose? **S'offusqua-t-il.

**_ Parce que les seuls moments où t'es sympa avec moi sont ceux où tu veux me retourner le** **cerveau? **Répondis-je du tac au tac. **Bref! Dis-moi juste si tu veilleras à ce qu'ils ne déconnent pas trop durant mon absence.**

**_ De toutes manières, ça ne changerait pas grand chose puisque tu partiras quand même rejoindre ton parfait petit-ami et ta merveilleuse belle-famille. **Bougonna Sam.

**_ Nous y voilà! Avoue que ça te tape sur le système que je m'entende bien avec eux alors que je ne t'adresse plus la parole!**

**_ Oui, ça m'agace! D'autant plus que si j'ai fait en sorte que tu ne sois pas la marraine de mon fils, c'était pour que tu ne te sentes pas obligée de tenir tête à ce type et que tu puisses être heureuse avec lui ! J'ai cru que tu comprendrais que je tenais toujours à notre amitié et que je voulais te ménager, mais tu as recommencé à m'ignorer et m'insulter. Alors oui, j'ai du mal à comprendre ta réaction, et oui, ça me fait mal que tu t'entendes plus avec eux qu'avec moi après ce qu'on a vécu tous les deux !**

_Pardon?_

**_ Tu veux savoir ce que j'ai vécu avec toi? Pendant des années je t'ai soutenu et poussé à aller de l'avant, sans jamais rien te demander en retour, mais pourtant j'ai obtenu beaucoup... J'ai reçu des claques, par centaines, toutes plus douloureuses les unes que les autres! Je suis passée de déception en déception et j'ai été bien plus malheureuse par ta faute que je le méritais! Tu as fait un beau geste en sortant de ma vie, très noble de ta part, c'est clair. Et je dois avouer que ça m'a rendu heureuse. Alors n'espère pas revenir comme une fleur pour me gâcher la vie une fois de plus. Ton amitié, mets-la toi là où je pense, je vis bien mieux sans toi.**

Riri, Fifi et Loulou se levèrent et applaudirent la fin de mon discours.

**_ Finalement, je préfère me passer de toi.** Lançai-je. **Embry s'occupera de la Meute.**

**_ YES!** Sautilla ce dernier.

**_ Je les surveillerai quand même. **Rétorqua froidement Sam avant de sortir. **Merci pour le dîner.**

Je le regardai s'en aller, luttant pour résister aux plaintes continuelles de mon cœur, qui criait de le rattraper et de m'excuser d'avoir été aussi dure, de le ramener dans mon existence qui n'était pas si heureuse sans lui. Je devais tenir bon, et je le fis. J'étais sur la bonne voie. Je pouvais guérir de Sam Uley, et peut être que lorsque ce moment arriverait, nous pourrions essayer d'être amis... Ou pas...

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, j'arrivai à Rosebud, après une journée entière sur la route. J'étais crevée, j'avais envie d'un bon bain, et j'avais tourné en rond dans la ville pendant une heure avant que l'un des frères Spear ne daigne décrocher son foutu portable! Manque de bol, c'était Michael, le plus blasé des deux. Il m'avait fait poireauter encore une bonne heure avant de me rejoindre, tout sourire.

Il grimpa dans ce qui me servait de voiture – pour rester polie – et m'indiqua le chemin de leur maison.

**_ Tu te fiches de moi, Miky?** M'exclamai-je, folle de rage. T**u n'aurais pas pu me dire que j'étais à trois pâtés de maison de chez vous?**

**_ J'y ai pas pensé, en fait... **grimaça-t-il.

**_ Et tu as mis UNE heure pour faire cent cinquante mètres?**

**_ Tu sais ce que c'est, se doucher, choisir un vêtement... Ça prend du temps, ces choses là!** murmura-t-il, contrit.

J'arrêtai le moteur et sortis de la voiture en ramassant mon sac, toujours aussi énervée. Leather et Donnie vinrent m'accueillir et voulurent me serrer dans leur bras, mais je les arrêtai d'un geste bref, mais efficace.

**_ Je sens le chien crevé.** Les avertis-je sèchement.

**_Bien sûr! **S'écria Leather. _(Sans commentaires...)_ S**uis-je bête! Entre donc, ma chérie, je vais te montrer la salle de bain.**

Je la suivis et soupirai en refermant la porte de la salle de bain. Elle était trois fois plus grande que celle qui se trouvait chez moi. D'ailleurs la maison semblait faire le triple que celle qu'ils occupaient à la Push. Tout en prenant ma douche, je me demandais pourquoi Leather avait tant tenu à quitter cet endroit pour aller habiter dans un des taudis de la Réserve.

Je rejoignis Les Spear dans le salon, propre comme un sou neuf, et Donnie se jeta littéralement sur moi.

**_ Tu m'as manqué, Leah! **Clama-t-il.

**_ Qu'est-ce qui t'a le plus manqué, gamin? Moi ou ma tarte? **Ris-je.

**_ Hum..**. réfléchit-il. **Les deux?**

**_ Bon! Alors je t'en ferai une dès que je pourrai!**

**_ YOUPI! Quand Mimi va goûter à ça, elle va halluciner!**

**_ Qui c'est, Mimi?** Demandai-je en haussant un sourcil.

**_ C'est ma meilleure amie! Elle m'avait trop manqué! Elle habite juste à côté, et elle doit venir à la foire avec maman et moi ce soir, alors elle ne vient pas à la maison tout de suite. Mais je lui ai parlé de toi et elle veut te voir parce qu'elle pensait qu'elle se marierait avec Cal mais je lui avais dit qu'elle avait aucune chance parce qu'elle était trop petite, et elle m'a dit..**.

_Bon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait causer, ce gosse! _

Il me rappelait Seth quand il avait son âge et ça me faisait sourire. Même si je n'écoutais pas un seul mot de ce qu'il disait, j'adorais cet enfant comme si c'était mon propre frère.

Leather me fit visiter la maison et me montra ma chambre. Elle me fit un clin d'œil en me disant que je la partagerais avec Caleb. Je sentis un frisson me parcourir l'échine en me rendant compte qu'il n'était pas là. Il m'avait appelé une dizaine de fois sur le trajet pour savoir dans quelle ville je me trouvais, si j'arrivais bientôt, et je n'avais même pas réussi à le joindre ce matin. Lorsque je posai la question à Leather, elle semblait gênée et je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir peur.

**_ Il est allé chercher de quoi finir les préparatifs de la fête pour l'anniversaire de ma mère avec quelques amis, et il est censé revenir vers midi. D'habitude, Michael va avec eux, mais...**

**_ Mais je suis resté rien que pour toi, ma toute belle! **Renchérit l'andouille qui s'était rendormi en m'attendant...

Je regardais l'heure. Super! Dix heures du matin!

**_ Va te reposer en l'attendant, comme ça tu seras en pleine forme lorsque tu le verras!** Me suggéra Leather.

Je lui souris tristement et partis m'allonger dans la chambre de Caleb. Je fis un rapide tour d'horizon de la pièce avant de me coucher. Elle était tapissée de photos, ce qui était rare, pour un garçon. Beaucoup d'images de lui avec ses frères, et d'autres sûrement de ses amis. Il y en avait une dizaine sur la commode, chacune avec la même fille. Un vrai canon, du genre reine de la promo au lycée de la Réserve... En y regardant de plus près, elle l'avait été! Et Caleb était le roi de la promo lui aussi!

Mon estime de moi retomba de plusieurs niveaux en les voyant enlacés avec leurs sourires complices. On se serait cru dans une publicité pour un dentifrice ou une assurance santé.

Je me laissai retomber sur son lit, livide. Je n'avais plus aucune force. Avec une fille comme ça dans les parages, il y avait trois cent pour cent de chance qu'il s'en soit déjà imprégné.

Je posai ma tête sur un des oreillers, me demandant ce que j'étais venue faire ici, finalement, et en replaçant prenant l'autre coussin pour me sentir plus à l'aise, mon attention se porta sur une photo qui se trouvait sur le lit. Elle était cachée sous l'oreiller, ce qui me faisait croire qu'il la regardait souvent. Je pris l'image, fébrile, et mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine en voyant que c'était une photo de moi. Cet idiot avait pris une photo de moi alors que je dormais et se la matait tous les soirs avant de se coucher. Je m'endormis, le sourire aux lèvres, espérant qu'à mon réveil je retrouverai mon loup préféré.

Malheureusement, tout ce que je trouvai en ouvrant les yeux fut un petit mot à côté de moi. Caleb était rentré et immédiatement ressorti.

_**Je n'ai pas osé te réveiller et j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à faire pour la fête de ce soir, je voulais te voir avant de retourner au boulot. **_

_**Miky t'emmènera à la foire, on se retrouve là-bas.**_

_**Caleb.**_

_**PS: je suis vraiment content que tu sois enfin là, hopa.**_

J'étais partagée entre le soulagement et agacement. J'étais là depuis à peine quelques heures et je me sentais déjà comme une moins que rien... Mon exaspération grandit lorsque je sortis de la chambre et trouvai LA fille des photos dans le salon, plaisantant avec Michael.

**_ Ah, ça y est, la marmotte est réveillée!** Se réjouit ce dernier. **On va pouvoir y aller.**

**_ Super! **S'écria la bombasse d'une voix mélodieuse.

_Bon sang, je ne fais pas le poids, c'est certain..._

**_ Où sont passées tes bonnes manières, Miky!** Reprit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. **Présente-moi comme il faut!**

**_ Leah, Carrie. Carrie, Leah. Satisfaite? **

La fille fusilla Michael du regard et vint m'enlacer.

**_ Je suis ravie de te connaître Leah. Caleb n'arrête pas de parler de toi. Toute la famille attend de te voir avec impatience!**

_Quoi?_

**_ La famille?** Balbutiai-je, perdue.

**_ Oui! Tu les verras ce soir, à l'anniversaire de grand-mère. Elle est toute excitée à l'idée de te rencontrer un jour! Tu as réussi à mettre tante Lee et Donnie dans ta poche, c'est carrément un miracle!**

_Attendez voir... La bombasse sur les photos, c'est sa cousine? Mais oui, Carrie! Il m'en avait déjà parlé, en plus... Quelle idiote!_

Je souris chaleureusement à Carrie, et lui répondis tout aussi enthousiaste.

**_ Excuse-moi, Carrie, avec la fatigue du trajet, je n'ai pas percuté tout de suite. Je suis très heureuse de faire ta connaissance. Caleb m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. **

Le visage de la jeune femme s'illumina.

**_ C'est vrai?**

**_ Pour ça oui!** Ris-je. J**e sais que tu as une grande sœur et un petit frère, que tu es allergique à la fraise et il m'a raconté vos exploits à la pêche quand vous étiez petits. **

**_ Tu as retenu tout ce que mon cousin t'a raconté? **S'étonna-t-elle. **Tu marques des points, félicitations!**

_Ils ne comptaient quand même pas me tester pendant tout mon séjour?_

Michael commença à s'impatienter et il nous fit sortir de force de la maison. Je lui passai les clés de la voiture, après lui avoir laissé un petit souvenir de la marmotte dans les côtes, et il nous conduisit à la foire, ou plutôt à la fête foraine.

* * *

J'étais estomaquée par tout ce qu'il y avait à cet endroit. Des manèges, une grande roue, des petits stands bien achalandés d'un côté, et de l'autre un attroupement portant des tenues traditionnelles Lakota et se préparant à faire des danses rituelles.

J'avais toujours rêvé d'aller dans un parc d'attraction et je soupçonnais Caleb, à qui j'en avais déjà parlé, de m'avoir poussé à venir à la période de la ''Foire'' pour réaliser une partie de mon rêve.

**_ Ferme la bouche, Leah,** s'amusa Michael. **Et pour l'amour du ciel, respire! Je ne voudrais pas que Cal me tue parce que je n'ai pas su te garder en vie avant qu'il te voie réveillée!**

**_ Tiens, d'ailleurs, ils sont là!** Déclara Carrie en agitant le bras.

Je tournai ma tête et me figeai en apercevant une dizaine de personnes. Parmi elles, mon petit-ami, beau comme un Dieu, qui... Se faisait toucher par une autre bombasse?

_J'espère pour lui que c'est une autre de ses cousines, parce que sinon..._

Caleb ne semblait pas réjoui des attouchements qu'il subissait, et j'avais du mal à contenir ma fureur. J'avais compris qu'elle n'était pas de la famille à la manière qu'elle avait de le coller. A moins d'être incestueuse, j'avais du mal à voir une cousine agir de la sorte. Pour confirmer mes doutes, j'essayai d'imaginer la même situation avec Seth à la place de Caleb et Emily – beaucoup moins enceinte – dans le rôle de la bombasse, et je frémis d'horreur et de dégoût.

Le petit groupe s'avança vers nous et mon chéri suivit le mouvement, tête baissée. Lorsque son regard rencontra le mien, son visage se fendit d'un sourire à damner un saint. Il courut dans notre direction pour me prendre dans ses bras et me soulever de terre.

_Qu'est-ce que ça m'avait manqué..._

**_ Bon Dieu, j'ai attendu ça toute la journée...** soupira-t-il après avoir humé mon odeur à plein poumons.** C'est tellement bon de te revoir, Tehila...**

Si j'aimais qu'il me donne de petits noms en Lakota, celui-là était de loin mon préféré. D'après moi, rien n'est meilleur que de se faire appeler ''mon amour'' dans une langue étrangère.

Il m'embrassa tendrement, gémissant de bonheur au fur et à mesure que notre baiser s'intensifiait. La gravure de mode se racla alors la gorge et je sentis Caleb se raidir en me déposant. Il me tint par la taille et me fit avancer.

**_ Hopa, je te présente mes cousins Stephen et Glenn, leur copines Lila, Diana, mon meilleur ami Adriel, mes potes Cory, Donovan et Danny, mes cousines Joy et Morgan, mes amies Leslie et Mandy. **

_Mandy? Elle a plutôt une tête à s'appeler Britney..._

**_ Tout le monde, voici ma Leah...**

_Encore! C'est trop bon!_

Je saluai tout le monde en souriant et remarquai que Mandy faisait la tronche. Adriel prit la parole.

**_ Bienvenue au paradis, Leah, et merci d'avoir donné à mon pote un peu de bonheur dans son enfer...**

**_ Hum... Faut pas exagérer... La Push n'est pas si horrible que ça... **me renfrognai-je.

**_ Non, mais ça n'a pas été facile pour lui là-bas... **ajouta Morgan (enfin je crois). **En tout cas, c'est bien de le voir sourire autant.**

**_ C'est vrai que voir Cal aussi accroc, c'est bizarre mais ça fait plaisir!** Renchérit Stephen.

**_ Il nous a dit que tu le menais à la baguette! C'est ce qu'il lui faut! **S'esclaffa Donovan.

**_ Il nous a rabâché les oreilles avec toi.** Précisa Brit-Brit, maussade. **Tellement qu'on a tous cru qu'il inventait pour faire croire que sa vie était moins minable. En tout cas, bienvenue.**

Au tronchomètre, il était évident qu'elle espérait beaucoup que je n'existe pas.

_Pas de bol, ma vielle!_

**_ J'aurais voulu être la plus tôt, mais avec mes cousins on a préparé la fête pour les 70 ans de ****ma grand-mère...** se justifia Caleb. **Il fallait que ce soit parfait, pour elle et pour toi. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas...**

**_ L'important c'est que tu sois là...** soufflai-je, voulant à tout prix oublier les heures d'angoisse que j'avais vécu avant de le retrouver.

Carrie nous entraîna vers les attractions et en attendant de pouvoir les essayer, j'en profitai pour faire plus ample connaissance avec la joyeuse bande – ou, comme ils aimaient s'appeler, la Horde – tout en évitant soigneusement de parler à Barbie Pocahontas. Caleb et Michael rayonnaient, entourés de leurs amis, et Donnie, qui nous avait rejoint par la suite avec Leather et sa meilleure amie, était transfiguré. Même en s'intégrant à notre Meute, la plus accueillante et joviale des deux, ils n'avaient jamais été aussi heureux qu'à cet instant, et ce constat me fit un pincement au cœur. Je ne regrettais pas qu'ils soient venus à la Push parce qu'ils avaient vraiment changé ma vie, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me dire qu'ils seraient beaucoup mieux à Rosebud.

Après avoir fait quatre fois un tour de grand huit, Caleb m'emmena sur la grande roue où nous pûmes nous retrouver un moment seuls, en amoureux. Il me caressa les cheveux et m'attira contre lui pendant que nous prenions de la hauteur.

**_ Ma surprise te plait?** Me demanda-t-il. **C'est pas DisneyWorld, mais on se marre bien, tu ne trouves pas?**

**_ T'as voulu m'en mettre plein la vue pour prouver que tu avais raison sur ta Réserve, c'est ça?** sourcillai-je.

**_ Il y a moins de manèges, d'habitude, mais avoue que ça n'a pas l'air si mal de vivre ici!** Répondit mon homme d'un ton enjoué.

**_ Faut voir...** grommelai-je.** Je ne suis la que depuis ce matin... Mais j'adore cet endroit... **_Et je t'aime..._

**_ J'espère que tu ne comptais pas te reposer cette semaine, ma jolie, parce qu'elle va être hyper chargée!**

**_ Dès que tu me laisses revenir ici au moins une fois, je suis prête à ne pas dormir pendant toute une semaine! Tu m'y remmèneras, hein?**

Je devais avoir l'air d'une petite fille à qui on avait offert le cadeau de Noël qu'elle réclamait depuis plus de deux ans. Je vis une étincelle jaillir dans le regard de Caleb qui me confirma mes craintes.

**_ On a prévu de venir tous les jours avec la Horde. **M'informa-t-il.

**_ C'est génial!** Exultai-je avant de me reprendre.

Je voulais le remercier, lui dire qu'il était adorable, que je n'avais jamais été si heureuse de toute ma vie, que j'étais folle de lui, mais je n'y arrivais pas. Ce n'était pas mon genre de dire ces choses là, et je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je craignais que ces mots le fassent fuir pour de bon.

Caleb me sourit tristement. Son attitude me parut étrange.

**_ Quelque chose ne va pas?** M'enquis-je

**_ C'est rien, **m'assura-t-il. **Je dois retourner chez ma grand-mère avec les autres. Ça te dérange de rester avec Carrie ? On aura besoin de Miky et...**

**_ Pas de problème, Cal. **Le coupai-je.** File!**

Il m'embrassa prestement et partit avec la Horde au complet, Mandy compris, ce qui ne m'enchanta pas vraiment.

Nous avions atterri dans la maison des parents de Carrie, à deux rue de celle des Spear. Elle était moins grande que l'autre, mais toujours plus que la mienne. J'en vins à me demander s'ils n'étaient pas secrètement riches, ou au moins important dans cette Réserve.

Carrie m'avait proposé de m'aider à me préparer pour la soirée et j'avais accepté pour lui faire plaisir. Elle me faisait penser à Rachel à la manière dont elle voulait me mettre en valeur. Venant de la sœur de Jacob, j'avais appris à ne pas m'en formaliser, mais la gentillesse de cette fille que je ne connaissais que depuis une demi-journée me mettait mal à l'aise. La Leah méfiante et sauvage reprit le dessus, et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui demander pourquoi elle agissait de la sorte avec moi. Sa réponse me cloua sur place.

**_ Je suis comme ça avec toutes les personnes que j'apprécie. Et je t'apprécie depuis le jour où j'ai reçu la première lettre de Cal qui parlait de toi.**

J'écarquillai les yeux, stupéfaite. Je savais que Caleb avait gardé le contact avec certaines personnes de cette Réserve, mais j'étais loin de me douter qu'il leur avait parlé de moi de cette façon. Carrie éclata de rire et ramassa une boite dans sa commode qu'elle me tendit.

**_ Tu veux les lire? Tu as le temps, avant la fête, puisqu'on a trouvé comment tu allais t'habiller...**

**_ Mais c'est privé! **m'insurgeai-je. **Je n'ai pas le droit de...**

**_ Je te le donne, le droit, **m'interrompit-elle, un éclat de malice dans le regard.

Je la dévisageai encore plus ahurie, mais la curiosité prit vite le dessus, et j'ouvris la boite, saisis la première lettre... Et la reposai aussitôt.

**_ Non, je ne peux pas. **Dis-je en repoussant la boite.

**_ Très bien. S'il te prend l'envie de les lire pendant que tu es là, n'hésite surtout pas!**

Je la remerciai rapidement et nous finîmes de nous préparer. Avant de partir à la fête, je ne pus résister à l'envie d'en lire une, et malheureusement, ce fut celle sur laquelle je n'aurais jamais du tomber.

* * *

_**Salut, Carrie.**_

_**Je t'écris comme promis, mais j'aurais préféré te voir. **_

_**Content de lire que tout va bien à l'Université, je croise les doigts pour tes examens.**_

_**Adriel m'a envoyé une lettre, mais tu dois déjà le savoir. Alors comme ça on se met en couple avec mon meilleur pote et on ne me dit rien? Coquine, va!**_

_**Mandy aussi m'a envoyé une lettre. Elle m'a tapé sur le système. Figure toi qu'elle me propose une relation à distance, tu y crois, toi? Il va falloir qu'elle se mette dans le crâne que même si j'étais resté, je ne serais pas retourné avec elle après qu'elle m'ait laissé tomber comme une merde. De toutes manières, j'appréciais sa compagnie, mais je ne l'aimais pas.**_

_**Sinon, je hais de plus en plus cet endroit, et je comprends de moins en moins maman. **_

_**Elle a exagéré, sur ce coup. Elle a vraiment pété une durite. **_

_**C'est vrai, quoi, il y a des centaines de réserves aux États-Unis, et elle a choisi la plus pourrie!**_

_**Ici, on ne voit pas le soleil, il y a de la verdure et de la mousse partout, c'est affreux. Et le pire, c'est qu'il pleut quasiment tout le temps!**_

_**Ce genre d'endroit ne devrait pas exister. **_

_**Je regrette d'être parti et d'avoir laissé tomber les cours... Mais le fait d'être avec Miky et Donnie compense cette horrible Réserve.**_

_**Les voisins ont l'air d'être sympa, même si on ne les voit pas souvent. Michael a fait connaissance avec un mec de son âge et il l'a invité à voir un match vendredi. On verra bien ce que ça donnera. Mais avec la tronche de psychopathes qu'ils ont tous, j'ai peur qu'on ne fasse pas long feu...**_

_**Vous me manquez.**_

_**Désolé de me plaindre dans ma lettre, mais je ne peux pas le faire au téléphone alors j'en profite.**_

_**Envoie moi du soleil dans ta prochaine lettre, et bonjour à la Horde.**_

_**Ton cousin préféré... Moi!**_

* * *

Non seulement mon petit-ami critiquait ouvertement l'endroit où j'avais grandi que je préférais le plus au monde, et il avait été tout sauf tendre avec nous alors qu'il nous connaissait à peine, ce que je supportais le moins... Mais en plus Brit-Brit était son ex et elle n'avait apparemment pas lâché l'affaire.

Je bouillais de rage. Il fallait absolument que je me calme, sinon j'allais commettre deux meurtres et j'en regretterai l'un d'entre eux par la suite...

Carrie rentra au moment où je relisais la lettre. Je lui tendis le courrier brusquement et elle blêmit en voyant l'état dans lequel je me trouvais.

**_ Merde, Leah... Non c'est pas...** bredouilla-t-elle. **C'est l'une des premières qu'il a...**

**_ Tu as déjà vu un de ces films d'horreur bien gore ou le psychopathe découpe lentement sa victime pour bien la faire souffrir? **La coupais-je, mâchoires serrées.

**_ Hum... Oui... **déglutit-elle.

**_ Et bien j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas d'objet tranchants ou pointus à cette fête, parce que tu risques de le vivre en vrai. Ton cousin et sa copine vont vite, très très vite comprendre leur douleur...**

**_ S'il te plait, Leah, calme-toi,** s'affola-t-elle en me voyant trembler de rage. **Mets-toi un peu à la place de Caleb. Tu l'as vu, aujourd'hui, et il a dû t'en parler aussi. On a toujours tout fait ensemble, on était en cours ensemble, on avait plein de projets, et du jour au lendemain, il a perdu son père et Tante Lee a décidé de s'en aller sur un coup de tête avec ses frères. Il a été mis devant le fait accompli et ça ne lui a pas plu du tout. **

**_ Je sais tout ça, mais bon sang, toutes ces horreurs qu'il a dit sur la Push et les gens qui y vivent, ça ne ressemble pas au Caleb que je connais, et ça fait super mal! C'est blessant !** M'emportai-je.

**_ Attend un instant. **M'ordonna Carrie en fouillant dans la boite remplie de lettres.** La voilà! Tiens, lis celle-ci.**

Je fronçai les sourcils. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de m'énerver plus que je ne l'étais déjà.

**_ S'il te plait, lis-la.** Insista-t-elle.

Je m'exécutai à contrecœur et frémis à la lecture du courrier.

* * *

_**Ma Carrie que j'adore,**_

_**Je sais que je viens de t'envoyer une lettre, mais j'avais trop hâte de te raconter ce qui m'arrive, je n'aurais pas pu attendre ta réponse.**_

_**Hier soir, j'ai rencontré un ange. C'est la sœur du pote de Miky, et je ne l'avais jamais vu avant.**_

_**Elle s'appelle Leah Clearwater. Oui, Leah comme le chat de Mimi! **_

_**Mais cette Leah là est d'une beauté à couper le souffle.**_

_**En temps normal, je ne l'aurais même pas abordée. Elle est hyper agressive avec les autres, en tout cas de ce que j'ai vu, et elle a un caractère bien trempé. Le genre de truc qui me ferait fuir, tu vois.**_

_**Sauf que là, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, mais je sais qu'elle souffre et ça me brise le cœur.**_

_**Elle avait l'air malheureuse à cette fête et je lui ai remonté le moral. Je suis sûr que je lui plais, enfin, j'espère. Parce que je vis ce qu'on appelle un coup de foudre.**_

_**Je suis passé la voir ce matin et on est allé se promener.**_

_**J'ai passé le meilleur moment de toute ma vie et j'ai vu des endroits magnifiques.**_

_**Oublie toutes les horreurs que j'ai pu dire sur la Réserve, j'ai eut tort sur toute la ligne.**_

_**Je me sens stupide... Si j'avais mis le nez dehors, j'aurais sûrement vu toutes ces choses qui font qu'on se sent en paix ici. Papa aurait adoré cet endroit. Il y a plein de petits recoins ou on peut se réfugier pour méditer ou même faire la fête entre potes.**_

_**Seth, le frère de Leah, et ses amis s'amusent à sauter d'une falaise, et ça a l'air vraiment fun.**_

_**Bon, il n'y a toujours pas de soleil, mais on s'en fout! **_

_**Je n'aurai jamais cru que la Push était si belle, et cette fille la rend encore plus merveilleuse. **_

_**J'espère qu'un jour je pourrai te la présenter, même en temps qu'amie. Tu l'adorerais, j'en suis certain. En tout cas moi, je l'adore!**_

_**Je t'embrasse, et promis, je te téléphonerai ou je t'écrirai pour te raconter ma nouvelle vie!**_

_**Caleb.**_

* * *

Je lisais la lettre encore et encore, souriant de plus en plus. Je retrouvais le Caleb que je connaissais, celui dont j'étais tombée amoureuse et je n'avais plus le sentiment de m'être trompée sur son compte. Qu'il admette son erreur dans cette missive lui avait certainement sauvé la vie.

**_ Dois-je comprendre à ton sourire que mon cousin chéri est pardonné?** Se risqua timidement Carrie.

**_ Disons que je ne le tuerai pas,** bougonnai-je, **mais je n'oublie pas ce qu'il a écrit et il me le paiera. Quant à Mandy...**

**_ Oh! Il ne se passe rien entre eux, ma chérie! Caleb est fou de toi, et c'est un mec fidèle.**

_Il est pas imprégné d'elle, en tout cas..._

**_ Ouais. Je lui fais confiance, à lui, mais qu'il laisse cette grognasse le toucher encore une fois et j'en fais de la chair à saucisse.**

**_ Qui donc? Cal ou Mandy?**

**_ Les deux!** Grognai-je.

Carrie s'écroula de rire.

**_ Tu as vraiment un sale caractère! Ça promet!**

**_ Et encore, tu n'as rien vu. **Grommelai-je. **Demande à Leather comment s'est passé notre première rencontre.**

**_ Ne t'inquiète pas! Toute la famille a entendu tes exploits! Tu es la première à la remettre à sa place, alors ça a fait le tour de Rosebud! Elle en était tellement impressionnée qu'elle te présente partout comme sa belle fille!**

_Oh la! Oh la! Doucement... _

J'aimais beaucoup cette famille mais il était hors de question que je me marie un jour... Pas que je sois contre l'idée, mais l'imprégnation freinait vraiment toute envie de s'engager à long terme...

**_ Respire, ma chérie! On n'a pas l'intention de te forcer à épouser Cal!** Se moqua Carrie. **Mais pour nous, quoi qu'il se passe, tu fais partie de la famille. **

**_ Je préfèrerai éviter de parler de ce genre de choses pour le moment. **Avouai-je.

**_ C'est normal! Ça ne fait que trois mois que vous êtes ensemble... Et un peu plus de six que vous vous connaissez... Bon, on n'en parle plus! On va finir par être en retard si on continue à papoter, et Nana ne supporte pas les retardataires.**

Je pris une profonde inspiration et fis une rapide inspection de mon apparence devant le miroir de la chambre de Carrie.

**_ Tu es magnifique, Leah.** Sourit cette dernière. **Au fait, Mandy est invitée, alors...**

**_ Super! **Soupirai-je, maussade. **Alors allons-y, qu'on rigole un peu!**

Carrie rit de plus belle et m'entraîna dehors. Cette soirée promettait d'être explosive...

* * *

_Quelques petites précisions avant de vous parler du prochain chapitre..._

_1- La foire de Rosebud existe réellement, et elle mélange le folklore Lakota à l'ambiance d'une fête foraine. Mais contrairement à ce que j'ai écrit, elle se déroule à la dernière semaine du mois d'aout..._

_2- Le fait que Leah puisse rencontrer les amis et la famille de Caleb me semblait important, compte tenu de ce qui se apssera prochainement (et non, je ne dirai rien!)_

_3- Si vous trouvez que Leah n'est pas vraiment elle-même, rassurez-vous, le prochain chapitre vous ravira!_

_4- N'en voulez pas à Sam, il n'est pas méchant et encore moins sans coeur, mais vous le verrez aussi dans les prochains chapitres._

_Le prochain chapitre sera du point de vue de Caleb, pour la plupart... Et je pense que vous ne le regretterez pas. Enfin j'espère..._

_J'ai repris le travail ces derniers temps, et j'ai beaucoup moins de temps pour écrire, alors malheureusement, je pense que je ne serai plus en mesure de poster qu'un chapitre par semaine, après le prochain que je mettrai en ligne samedi._

_A tout bientôt et laissez moi vos reviews! _

_Teaser du chapitre 8 à celles qui le désirent _

_(il suffit de me le dire dans la review ou de me laisser un message avec vos mails, pour celles qui ne sont pas inscrites!)_

_Leilani._


	8. Chapitre 8 PS : I Love You

_Surprise!_

_Voici la suite des aventures de Leah à Rosebud! Des cris, des larmes et du Lemon (enfin), voilà ce qui vous attend dans ce chapitre..._

_Mais avant de vous laisser lire ce merveilleux (et palpitant) chapitre, en quasi totalité du point de vue de Caleb, une petite réponse aux non inscrits!_

_**Noleme**: merci de m'encourager, malheureusement je suis de nouveau en arrêt de travail (j'ai pas tenu deux jours!). J'espère que tu es contente d'avoir ma suite un peu plus tôt que prévu!_

_**Aneso** : ENFIN! Contente que mon délire sur Disney t'ait plu. Leah et les surnoms débiles hein... C'est pas fini! Sinon ton voeu va être exaucé, mais je m'excuse d'avance pour ta requête au sujet de la semaine prochaine... On est sadique ou on ne l'est pas, et je le suis jusqu'au bout des ongles (en tout cas dans mes fics, je me lâche!)_

_Sans plus de cérémonie, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous retrouve en bas..._

* * *

Point de vue de Caleb.

J'étais plus qu'impatient que la fête commence. J'avais été tellement occupé à la préparer que j'avais négligé ma princesse qui était venue à Rosebud exprès pour moi. J'avais craint sa réaction lorsqu'elle m'aurait vu, connaissant son tempérament explosif, mais encore une fois, elle m'avait étonné. J'avais pu passer quelques heures avec elle et mes amis, et tout le monde l'avait adoré.

Malheureusement, je fus obligé de la quitter trop vite à mon goût afin de terminer les préparatifs de la soirée.

J'étais tellement heureux à l'idée de retrouver ma Leah que j'en oubliai même la raison de ma présence chez ma grand-mère. Adriel me sortit de mes pensées.

**_ Bouge tes fesses de là, Cal! On ne rêvasse pas, nous, on bosse!**

**_ Quoi?**

**_ Tu penses que ce canapé va sortir du salon si tu nous bloques le passage?** Sourcilla mon meilleur ami.

**_ Désolé... **soufflai-je en m'écartant.

**_ Elle t'a vraiment retourné le cerveau, ta Leah! **Se moqua Donovan.

**_ En même temps, c'est normal, t'as vu comment elle est gaulée! **Renchérit Stephen.

Je lui lançai un regard noir et les gars s'esclaffèrent.

**_ Je trouve que Caleb et Leah vont très bien ensemble. **Rectifia Joy.

**_ Merci, ma belle,** souris-je en courant embrasser ma cousine.

**_ Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai besoin d'aide, là! **Ronchonna Adriel, peinant a pousser le canapé.

Je ne répondis pas et portai le canapé à l'endroit où nous avions décidé de le mettre. Je me retournai vers mon meilleur ami, triomphant.

**_ Bien sûr, tu peux frimer, maintenant que t'es taillé comme un culturiste...** bougonna ce dernier. **On vous a donné quoi à manger, à la Push? Des tartes aux stéroïdes? Des sandwichs aux anabolisants?**

**_ Rien de tout ça, mon vieux! Mère Nature nous a gâté, c'est tout. Tu n'as qu'à déposer une réclamation, peut-être qu'elle t'exaucera! **Gloussa Michael en bandant les muscles.

La Horde au complet se mit à rire et nous achevâmes d'arranger la pièce avant de nous préparer.

Ma mère arriva avec des plats remplis de Fry bread pour faire des Indian Tacos.

**_ Leah n'est pas venue avec toi?** Lui demandai-je, tout en l'aidant à installer les plats sur le buffet.

**_ Carrie l'a kidnappée. **Me répondit-elle en riant. **Elles ont l'air de bien s'entendre, toutes les deux.**

**_ Je vais devenir fou si je ne la vois pas tout de suite, **gémis-je.

**_ Elles ne vont pas tarder,** m'assura-t-elle. **En attendant, rends-moi service et va me chercher la marmite de Soupe de Tripes de Bison que j'ai préparé.**

Je grimaçai. C'était le plat préféré de ma grand-mère, de ma mère et de mes tantes, mais ce truc était infecte. Si les vampires ne supportaient pas notre odeur, celle de la soupe de Tripes de Bison les tuerait à coup sûr! C'était bon à manger, si on se bouchait le nez...

**_ Je n'ai pas envie de sentir le Bison tout la soirée, maman... **geignis-je.

**_ Vas-y, ça t'occupera l'esprit en attendant Leah, **m'encouragea-t-elle. **Et tu sais que je ne pourrai pas la porter toute seule...**

Je m'exécutai à contrecœur et fonçai à la maison récupérer la marmite. Au moment où j'allais partir, je tombai nez à nez avec Mandy qui me souriait.

**_ Tu m'as suivi? **L'interrogeai-je brutalement.

**_ Non, voyons!** Pouffa-t-elle exagérément. **Ta mère avait oublié de te dire de ramener l'appareil ****photo, et comme ta tante a demandé à Michael de l'aider à ramener d'autres plats, je suis ****venue te prévenir.**

**_ L'appareil est dans ma chambre.** Lançai-je impatiemment. **Tu connais le chemin. Ferme la porte en sortant.**

**_ Attends-moi! **S'affola-t-elle en faisant rapidement l'aller-retour.

Sur le chemin du retour, Mandy trouva intéressant d'engager la conversation.

**_ Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi nerveux...** me fit-elle remarquer.

**_ Je n'ai jamais eu à présenter quelqu'un à Nana. **Rétorquai-je, angoissé.

**_ Hey! Ta grand-mère aime tout le monde, alors pas d'inquiétude à avoir!**

**_ Oui mais Leah...**

**_ Tu as peur qu'elle se conduise mal? **Me coupa-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. **Elle a l'air assez spéciale comme fille.**

**_ Elle l'est, **concédai-je en souriant. **Elle a une sacrée personnalité...**

**_ Pas du tout ce que tu fréquentes d'habitude...**

**_ C'est parce que je ne l'avais pas encore rencontrée**, répliquai-je abruptement.

**_ Je croyais que ce genre de filles te faisait fuir...** plaisanta-t-elle.

Je me raidis.

**_ Ce genre de fille?** Répétai-je.

**_ Ouais! Le style garçon manqué qui jure, crache et peut t'envoyer à l'hôpital si tu dis un mot de travers!** Gloussa-t-elle.

**_ Leah est bien plus que ça. **Grognai-je.

**_ Te fâche pas! Je plaisantais!** Se défendit-elle. **Mais c'est vrai qu'elle n'a pas l'air commode. En tout cas tu es amoureux, ça se voit... J'espère qu'elle te traite comme tu le mérites.**

**_ C'est à dire?**

Je déposai la marmite sur la table du jardin de Nana, à côté des autres plats, en Mandy se colla à moi en me caressant le visage.

**_ Je crois que la femme qu'il te faut doit te faire passer en premier en toutes circonstances et te chouchouter. **Minauda-t-elle en se pressant d'avantage.

J'arrêtai sa main et la fusillai du regard.

**_ Ne recommence pas, Mandy. **La morigénai-je.

**_ Désolée, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise! C'est déjà bien que tu me laisses traîner avec vous cet été après ce qui s'est passé entre nous...**

**_ Nous avons les mêmes amis, je ne vois pas pourquoi on ne devrait pas continuer à se fréquenter comme avant**. Dis-je en haussant les épaules. **On le faisait bien avant que je m'en aille, mais toi et moi...**

Je m'arrêtai net en sentant l'odeur entêtante de ma bien-aimée et me retournai en direction de la maison. Elle était là, entourée de ma famille, le visage fermé.

Je laissai Mandy en plan et la rejoignis dans le salon, le cœur battant. Au moment où j'allais l'approcher, Carrie me prit par le bras et m'entraîna à l'écart.

**_ Évite de lui parler tout de suite, Cal, **me suggéra-t-elle. **J'ai un peu merdé et elle t'en veut beaucoup...**

**_ Comment ça, elle m'en veut? **M'affolai-je. **Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit?**

**_ Rien. Je lui ai montré tes lettres et...**

**_ ****TU AS FAIT QUOI?** Vociférai-je.

**_ Je suis désolée, vraiment, je voulais qu'elle voie à quel point tu tenais à elle et j'ai pas pensé qu'elle lirait tes premières lettres...**

Je me sentis vidé, tout à coup. Mes premières lettres étaient assez violentes. J'en voulais à ma mère d'avoir voulu déménager et je maudissais la Push. Je crois même que j'avais dit que c'était le pire endroit au monde...

**_ Mon Dieu, elle va me tuer...** m'épouvantai-je.

**_ Elle voulait au début, mais je lui ai fait lire celle que tu m'as envoyée après l'avoir rencontré.**

**_ Super! Elle va me prendre pour un malade mental, maintenant...** m'affligeai-je.

**_ Ça l'a beaucoup calmé, au contraire, **me rassura-t-elle. **Même si elle veut toujours faire la peau à Mandy...**

_Oh merde... J'avais oublié Mandy..._

**_ Elle s'était bien détendue et Nana l'avait mis à l'aise,** reprit Carrie, **jusqu'à ce qu'elle vous voit dehors. Je crois qu'il va falloir l'éviter un petit moment. J'ai pas pensé à mal, je te jure... Tu m'excuses, hein?**

_Maudite cousine qui veut se mêler de tout._

**_ Je te dirai ça quand j'aurai parlé avec elle... **maugréai-je.

* * *

Ma grand-mère ne lâcha pas Leah d'une semelle, et ma belle s'intéressa au reste de ma famille, tout en m'évitant soigneusement. J'aurais dû me sentir flatté qu'elle soit jalouse de Mandy au point de me faire la tête, mais ce n'était pas le cas. J'étais mal, très mal. J'avais du mal à me trouver dans la même pièce qu'elle sans la toucher, d'autant plus que son odeur me rendait complètement fou. Je mourrais d'envie de ramper à ses pieds pour qu'elle ne m'ignore pas, mais en la voyant faire, je savais qu'elle avait été profondément blessée et qu'une discussion avec elle ne serait pas une promenade de santé.

Michael vint me voir avec un bol de soupe de Bison.

**_ Tiens, Nana dit que c'est un aphrodisiaque, ça devrait t'aider avec Leah. **Me taquina-t-il.

**_ Je ne pense pas en avoir besoin avant un très long moment, **soupirai-je.

**_ Y a de l'eau dans le gaz?**

**_ Et pas qu'un peu...**

**_ Attends, je vais t'arranger tout ça! **Claironna-t-il. **Leah! Viens voir par ici!**

**_ Je mange.** Répondit-elle sèchement.

**_ Viens manger avec nous!** Insista-t-il. **Ça fait un mois qu'on ne s'est pas vus, et on veut des nouvelles de la Push! Toujours aussi pourri, le temps, là-bas?**

_Non... Michael ou l'art de mettre les pieds dans le plat..._

**_ Oui, le temps est toujours pourri, les gens ont toujours l'air de psychopathes et ça reste le pire endroit au monde.** Martela-t-elle, tremblant de rage. **C'est ce que tu voulais entendre?**

_Aie, c'était cette lettre-là..._

**_ Viens, hopa, on va faire un tour, **proposai-je.

**_ Je préfère rester ici, ça m'évitera de céder à mon envie de t'éclater le crâne a coup de pierres...** claqua-t-elle.

**_ Je te jure que je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai écrit... Enfin, si, je le pensais sur le moment, mais ça a changé...**

**_ T'en es sûr, parce qu'en te voyant ici j'avais l'impression du contraire!**

**_ Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? **S'enquit ma mère, intriguée de la réaction de Leah.

**_ Il se passe que vos fils détestent vivre à la Push et qu'aucun d'eux n'a le courage de le dire franchement. Ils passent leur temps à critiquer la Réserve et ça commence à me saouler, carrément.**

**_ J'aime bien vivre à la Push. **Répliquai-je.

**_ Pourquoi? À cause de moi?**

**_ En partie, oui. **Acquiesçai-je.

Leah se leva, furibonde.

**_ La belle affaire. Ça doit être dur d'être obligé d'apprécier la Réserve la plus pourrie des Etats-Unis parce que tu as fait le malheur de tomber amoureux d'une des psychopathes du coin! **Tempêta-t-elle.

**_ Tu ne m'obliges à rien, hopa... **m'emportai-je.

**_ Tu sais quoi? Tu n'as qu'à te mettre avec la tripoteuse de service, et ça règlera ton cas de conscience!**

**_ Quoi? Mais de qui tu parles?**

**_ De miss monde, là! **Hurla-t-elle en désignant Mandy.

**_ Mais je ne le tripote pas...** hoqueta cette dernière.

**_ T'as des troubles obsessionnels?** Clama Leah.

Mandy secoua la tête, penaude.

**_ Alors c'est du tripotage! Ça te prend souvent, de tripoter les mecs des autres?**

**_ Leah, arrête, tu lui fais peur...** l'avertit Michael.

**_ Tu préférerais que je lui casse tous les os de ses mains pour lui apprendre les bonnes manières?** Menaça Leah.

**_ Elle est directe, ta copine.** souffla Adriel, ahuri.

**_ Leah, s'il te plait, calme-toi.** Implorai-je.

Leah se retourna alors vers Nana et sembla s'adoucir.

**_ Je suis désolée de m'être énervée chez vous. Il y a des choses que je ne supporte pas, et quand ça me prend... Bref. Pardon de m'être donnée en spectacle.**

Nana éclata de rire.

**_ Ne t'excuse pas! Je n'ai jamais eu un anniversaire aussi animé! Ne t'occupe plus de ces jeunes idiots et viens près de moi, que je te raconte quelques histoires.**

Leah s'exécuta, non sans m'avoir lancé un regard noir et m'avoir prévenu qu'elle n'en avait pas fini avec moi.

Mandy s'en alla sans demander son reste, alors que les autres membres de la Horde commentaient le coup d'éclat de Leah. Carrie leur expliqua la raison de son énervement et je me fis sérieusement réprimander par mes cousines, mon frère et ma mère. Michael enfonça le clou, me faisant me sentir encore plus nul.

**_ Elle y a été fort, mais elle a eu raison,** **pour Mandy et le reste.** argua-t-il. **Depuis qu'on est revenus, on n'arrête pas de dire du mal de la Push avec les gars, alors qu'on n'y est pas si mal, en fin de compte. Et elle en a pris plein la tête à la foire, la pauvre...**

**_ On s'est même pas rendu compte que ça l'énervait,** se lamenta Adriel. **C'est en partie notre faute, ce qui s'est passé ce soir.**

**_ C'est aussi celle de Caleb qui ne remet pas Mandy à sa place,** ajouta nonchalamment ma mère. **Combien de fois on t'a dit ce mois-ci de mettre les choses au clair avec elle avant l'arrivée de Leah?**

_Y a pas à dire, elle l'aime, sa Leah..._

**_ Comment veux-tu que je fasse? **M'énervai-je. **Je ne suis pas du genre à l'envoyer balader à la manière de...**

**_ De Leah!** S'esclaffa Adriel. **Sérieusement, je ne sais pas comment tu dois le faire... Mais il faut que tu le fasses...**

Comment une journée qui avait si bien commencé avait-elle pu dégénérer à ce point? A chaque fois que j'avais l'impression de franchir un cap avec Leah, il fallait que quelque chose se passe et qu'elle se braque, voire qu'elle fasse machine arrière! Ça devenait franchement difficile à gérer. Je sortis prendre l'air dans le jardin afin de me calmer, en réfléchissant à ma relation avec Leah. Les deux derniers mois avant mon départ pour Rosebud, nous étions beaucoup plus proches qu'avant. Ici, elle était appréciée de mes amis et de ma famille, malgré tout. Nous avions tout pour être vraiment heureux, alors qu'est ce qui clochait?

**_ Ton amie est partie!** déclara Nana, qui venait de s'asseoir près de moi.** Elle avait besoin de se reposer. Cette petite est bien complexe et elle a un sacré caractère, je l'aime bien.**

**_ Tu crois que je devrais la rejoindre? **Me risquai-je.

**_ Je pense que beaucoup de choses n'ont pas été dites de chaque côté et qu'il est temps de crever l'abcès. Je parlerai avec ta mère et ton frère. Ils resteront dormir à la maison, ce soir. Vous pourrez discuter plus tranquillement.**

**_ Merci, Nana.** Soufflai-je en l'embrassant.

**_ Ne la laisse pas partir, Caleb. Elle a tout pour te rendre heureux, je le sens.**

Je lui souris et courus à la maison.

* * *

Leah était allongée sur mon lit, les yeux rivés au plafond.

**_ Je peux rentrer?**

**_ C'est chez toi, non? **Ironisa-t-elle. **Fais comme tu veux.**

Je pris place à côté d'elle et adoptai sa position.

**_ Tu as encore fait fort, ce soir!** Pouffai-je nerveusement.

**_ Ouais... Ta grand-mère a été adorable alors que je lui ai gâché sa fête. Y a de quoi se sentir con...**

**_ On ne s'est jamais disputés, hopa... Je sais que ma lettre t'a vexée, mais je ne comprends pas... Je t'assure, j'ai beau chercher...**

**_ Je t'ai vu avec elle, j'ai vu rouge, c'est tout. Et quand Miky a remis le sujet de la Push sur le tapis, ça m'a fait repenser à ce que tu avais écrit... Pas besoin de chercher plus loin, tu l'as, ton explication.**

**_ Tu es vraiment jalouse de Mandy?**

**_ Qui ne le serait pas...** répliqua-t-elle, amère.** Elle est belle, et elle a sûrement dû te faire des trucs dégoûtant avec sa langue...**

(Effectivement, vu comme ça... Il vaudrait mieux que je garde ce genre de détails pour moi...)

**_ C'est un peu compliqué,** avouai-je. **Mandy était une très bonne amie et j'ai pas envie de lui faire de la peine, mais...**

**_ On aura tout vu!** S'énerva Leah en se retournant vers moi. **Pendant des mois, tu m'as fait tout un foin parce que je voulais rester amie avec mon ex, alors que t'es pas foutu de te débarrasser de la tienne!**

_Elle compare ma relation avec Mandy à sa relation avec... Sam?_

**_ Ça n'est pas du tout la même chose!** M'emportai-je.

**_ C'est vrai! Tu as le droit de garder tes ex dans ta vie et pas moi, parce que t'es un mec et que je suis une faible femme!**

Cette phrase avait un double sens qui ne me plaisait pas du tout.

**_ Mandy ne m'a jamais fait autant de mal que Sam t'en a fait, à toi! Et plus important, je n'ai JAMAIS été amoureux d'une de mes amies, et encore moins sur le point de me marier avec.**

**_ Et ça te donne le droit de t'afficher avec elle et de la laisser faire? Désolée, mais le deux poids, deux mesures, c'est pas mon truc.**

**_ Tu veux que je vire Mandy? Pas de soucis! Je la vire! Demain j'irai la voir et je lui dirai que je ne veux plus qu'elle m'approche. T'es contente?**

**_ Non.** Bougonna-t-elle.

Je la dévisageai, incrédule.

**_ J'y crois pas! Un coup tu me fais une scène parce que Mandy est trop collée sur moi, et quand je te dis que je suis prêt à arrêter mon amitié avec elle, tu fais la tête? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, à la fin? C'était peut-être pas la réponse que tu attendais de moi?**

Leah frémit et je sentis la rage s'insinuer en moi.

**_ Alors c'est ça? Tu regrettes de ne plus être amie avec Sam et tu te sers de mon amitié avec Mandy pour me culpabiliser?**

**_ Non mais pour qui tu me prends?** S'offusqua Leah.** Est-ce que je suis du genre à utiliser des ****moyens détournés pour te dire ce que je pense vraiment?**

Je n'arrivais pas à me calmer. Il fallait que je lui dise ce que j'avais sur le cœur, comme ma grand-mère me l'avait conseillé.

**_ J'en sais rien! Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'à chaque fois qu'on se prend la tête, tôt ou tard, Sam revient sur le tapis! Ça va faire sept mois qu'on se connait, et sept mois que j'espère que** **tu l'oublieras, pas parce que je suis jaloux de votre amitié, à la rigueur ça je m'en fous. Je ne supporte pas que tu l'aimes plus que moi et qu'il te bouffe la vie alors que je suis la et que je pourrais te rendre heureuse! Je ne sais même pas si tu m'aimes vraiment! Tu ne me l'as jamais dit!**

**_ Il te faut des preuves, maintenant?** Hurla Leah. **Qu'est-ce que je fous ici, dis-moi? J'aurais pu ne pas venir! J'aurais pu rester à la Push et attendre que tu reviennes! Personne ne m'a forcé à faire toute une journée de route pour venir te rejoindre! Personne ne m'a forcé à faire connaissance avec ta famille et tes amis, à essayer de te connaître mieux! Personne ne m'a forcé à bouffer cette soupe dégueulasse pour faire plaisir à ta grand-mère! D'ailleurs, j'ai pas l'habitude de faire plaisir aux gens! Pour qui est-ce que tu crois que je ferais ce genre de choses, hein?**

**_ Tu l'aurais sûrement fait pour Sam,** répondis-je, amer.

Leah hoqueta, se leva brusquement, les yeux emplis de larmes, et me lança avant de sortir de la chambre.

**_ Je ne crois pas, non. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Tu ne me croiras pas de toutes manières, alors ça ne sert à rien que je reste ici.**

Mon cœur s'était serré à ses mots, et je la regardai partir, anéanti. Je me souvins alors de l'autre conseil de ma grand-mère et me précipitai à sa poursuite. Je fermai violemment la porte d'entrée qu'elle venait d'ouvrir et la coinçai contre elle.

**_ Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles... **m'égosillai-je. **Si tu tiens à moi, ne t'en vas pas...**

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi, Caleb?** Murmura Leah, la voix brisée. **J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour que tu ne doutes pas de mes sentiments... J'étais persuadée que tu me connaissais assez pour ne pas me sortir ce genre de choses. On est ensemble, on est heureux, enfin je crois, alors qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus?**

**_ Dis-moi que tu m'aimes... **la suppliai-je. **C'est tout ce que je te demande... Pas de grande déclaration, ni de grandes démonstrations, dis moi juste que tu m'aimes...**

Ma voix mourut à la fin de ma supplication. J'attendais une réaction de sa part et frémis lorsqu'elle me caressa le visage.

**_ Tu ne sais pas ce que tu me demandes... C'est au-dessus de mes forces...**

**_ POURQUOI?** M'époumonai-je en frappant la porte, ivre de rage.** Pourquoi est-ce que c'est si dur pour toi de me le dire, alors que je dois me fier aveuglément à ce que tu me dis? Comment veux-tu que je ne doute pas après ça!**

**_ Je ne peux pas...**

**_ Pourquoi?** Insistai-je.

**_ Je ne peux pas! **Répéta-t-elle en m'implorant du regard.

**_ Bon sang, Leah!** fulminai-je **C'est encore à cause de cette foutue imprégnation? Quand est-ce que tu te rentreras dans la tête que je n'ai aucune intention de t'abandonner? Je t'aime plus que tout, plus que ma propre vie, je ne suis plus moi-même si tu n'es pas là, je ne suis bien qu'avec toi, et peu importe l'imprégnation, rien ne pourra être aussi fort que ce que je ressens maintenant...**

**_ Tu n'en sais rien!** Sanglota-t-elle. **Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, tu ne l'as pas vécu, comment est-ce que tu peux être sûr que...**

**_ Je ne peux être sûr de rien, à part du fait que je t'aime! Et imagine que je m'imprègne d'une gamine, comme Quil! Je veillerai sur elle comme un grand frère, et ça ne m'empêchera pas de t'aimer! Pour une fois dans ta vie, arrête de te torturer et crois en notre histoire... Je n'y arriverai pas sans toi, Tehila!**

Je lui caressai le visage, mon corps secoué de part en part. Je n'en pouvais plus. Les larmes que je retenais sortirent sans que je pus y faire quoi que ce soit. Je voulais qu'elle s'engage clairement dans notre relation, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

**_ J'ai besoin de toi... Aime-moi, Leah... **soufflai-je.

**_ Je... C'est déjà le cas...** murmura-t-elle entre deux sanglots avant de m'embrasser passionnément.

Je recouvrai subitement mes forces en sentant la fougue de Leah, et son corps pressé contre le mien me rendait dingue. Elle était tellement retenue d'ordinaire que je sus qu'elle voulait me faire passer un message. Elle me disait, à sa manière, qu'elle m'aimait. Mon cœur cognait fort dans ma cage thoracique, je pouvais sentir le sien qui battait tout aussi fort et au même rythme, comme si nous étions sur la même longueur d'onde.

Je sentais aussi les mains de Leah sur moi. Elle s'agrippa à mes épaules et enroula ses jambes autour de ma taille. Je me reculai doucement afin de reprendre mon souffle, et le regard de ma princesse me cloua sur place. En une fraction de seconde, j'aperçus tout ce que j'avais voulu trouver à travers les quelques mots que j'attendais de sa part.

Je replongeai sur ses lèvres et oubliai tout, encore une fois. Leah gémit de bien-être et ce son me faisait perdre la tête. J'étais fier et de l'entendre gémir, de savoir que j'étais à l'origine de sa sérénité. Moi, et personne d'autre. Elle s'abandonnait dans mes bras, elle était à moi, et je ne la lâcherai pas de sitôt.

Je caressai les cuisses de ma belle tout en continuant à l'embrasser. Elle s'agrippa à mes cheveux et gémit de nouveau.

_Bon sang..._

Je brulais littéralement de désir pour elle. Je renforçai ma prise sur ses cuisses et délaissai ses lèvres pour parsemer des baisers le long de son cou. Sa respiration s'accélérait et ses mains se faisaient plus fermes dans mes cheveux. Les mots qu'elle prononça, haletante, me firent exploser.

**_ Caleb... Aime-moi... S'il te plait...**

J'avais compris ce qu'elle attendait de moi, et ses supplications me remplirent de désir et de bonheur.

* * *

Point de vue de Leah.

Je savais que j'étais le maillon faible de notre relation. Jamais sûre de moi, toujours à douter de l'avenir, mais j'avais compris que je détruisais toutes mes chances de pouvoir être heureuse avec Caleb en remettant en cause notre avenir. Mes peurs le minaient et nous empêchaient d'avancer. Je n'étais pas prête à lui avouer mon amour, mais je voulais le lui montrer.

En quatre mois, nous n'avions jamais été plus loin que de chastes baiser. J'avais eu peur de céder à la tentation plusieurs fois, parce que faire l'amour avec Caleb signifiait lui accorder une place beaucoup plus importante dans ma vie, et aussi parce que Sam avait été le seul à m'avoir connu de cette manière. J'étais assez vieux jeu, de ce côté là, et pour moi, il était hors de question d'écarter mes jambes à tout va. Celui qui me toucherait serait celui avec qui je comptais finir mes jours.

Mais après tout ce qu'il m'avait dit, je voulais que ce soit lui.

Je lui avais demandé, non, supplié de me prendre et il ne réagissait pas. Je le sentais trembler contre moi, mais il était comme statufié. L'idée qu'il ne veuille plus de moi me traversa l'esprit et je paniquai.

**_ Dis quelque chose, ou agis, mais ne me laisse pas comme ça...**

Il tremblait de plus en plus et sa respiration était hachée. Ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans ma cuisse et il fondit sur mes lèvres avec une force telle que je crus m'évanouir. Et soudain, plus rien. J'étais par terre, et il était à l'autre bout de la pièce, les yeux noircis et le corps secoué de spasmes. Je me sentais vide, privée d'une partie de moi, et surtout, je me sentais bête. La honte s'estompa vite et la rage prit le dessus. Je lui avais offert mon corps et il m'avait repoussé. Je me ruai sur lui et le plaquai au sol.

**_ T'as pas le droit de me laisser en plan comme ça!** Rugis-je, hors de moi.

**_ Il vaut mieux pour toi que tu ne restes pas sur moi,** m'avertit-il d'une voix rauque.

**_ Ou sinon?**

Je me retrouvai à mon tour plaquée au sol. Mon dos me faisait souffrir, mais le regard et l'odeur de Caleb ravivèrent le feu qui me consumait.

**_ J'essaye de me contenir assez pour ne pas te blesser, et toi, tu te jettes sur moi...** Grogna-t-il. **Je ne suis pas assez entraîné et je ne veux pas me transformer pendant...**

**_ Ce serait une belle mort... **m'esclaffai-je. **Arrête de réfléchir, andouille. Tu ne sauras pas ce qui se passera si tu ne te lances pas.**

**_ Tais-toi, Leah. **M'ordonna-t-il.** Tu me rends fou...**

**_ C'est le but...**

**_ Tu en as vraiment envie?**

**_ Non, je préférerai faire du scrabble.** Ironisai-je en levant les yeux au ciel. **C'est bien pour ça que je te supplie. Non, mais t'en as encore beaucoup de questions débiles de ce gen.**..

Il me fit taire en m'embrassant sauvagement. Le feu en moi s'intensifiait et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de gémir. Lorsqu'il mit fin à notre baiser, un éclat sauvage brillait dans ses yeux. J'adorais le voir ainsi. Je me sentais désirable, belle et aussi appétissante qu'un bon dessert. D'un geste vif, il déchira le débardeur que je portais et afficha un sourire triomphant.

**_ Désolé. Mais tu m'as dis de me lancer...**

**_ Tu ne l'es pas. **Haletai-je, au bord de la crise cardiaque.

**_ C'est vrai. **Admit-il en déposant des baisers sur ma poitrine.

_** Tu devras t'expliquer avec Carrie.** Soufflai-je, reprenant difficilement mon souffle. **C'est son débardeur, après tout...**

**_ Je m'en fiche. J'ai mieux à faire, là.**

Il réserva le même sort que le débardeur à sa chemise et s'attaqua à mon pantalon. Je ne savais plus où me mettre. Il fallait que je m'accroche quelque part pour ne pas me liquéfier sous ses caresses et ses baisers. Mes mains glissaient sur le sol sans trouver le moindre appui. Je frappai le carrelage et grognai de frustration. Je sentis Caleb rire contre ma peau et mon envie de lui se décupla avec les frissons que ça me déclenchait.

Je voulais reprendre le contrôle de la situation. Pas que je n'aimais pas me sentir comme une poupée de chiffon entre ses mains, la sensation était plus qu'agréable, en fait. Mais je voulais lui faire du bien. Je voulais lui faire ressentir tout mon amour mon désir. Par dessus-tout, je voulais qu'il soit à moi sur tous les plans.

Je défis son pantalon et il l'enleva en un clin d'œil avant de reprendre mes lèvres d'assaut. J'essayai de me dégager mais il referma ses mains sur ma taille.

**_ Reste ici.** Martela-t-il.

**_ Non, je veux...**

**_ Reste. Ici.** Répéta-t-il en me fixant durement.

Je n'allais pas m'avouer vaincue. Je plantai mes ongles dans son dos, lui arrachant un long gémissement pendant que son regard s'encrait au mien et que son sourire s'élargissait.

**_ Amatrice... **pouffa-t-il. **Ça doit être dur de ne pas faire le poids face à un louveteau, même en sortant ses griffes...**

J'enfonçai mes ongles plus profondément, folle de rage, et il sourit de plus belle.

**_ Tiens toi tranquille, petite joueuse. **M'intima-t-il, la voix éraillée par le désir.

Jamais il ne m'avait parlé de cette manière. J'avais l'impression de découvrir une autre facette de Caleb qui me plaisait encore plus que toutes celles que je connaissais déjà. Ce petit côté dominateur m'excitait carrément.

Il ne me lâcha pas du regard et entra en moi sans ménagement.

_Bon sang... C'était trop bon._

Bien sûr, il avait fallu que je crie son prénom à ce moment là... Ce qui n'allait pas arranger mon cas, d'une certaine manière, à en juger par l'aura puissante qui se dégageait de Caleb.

Il me fit littéralement perdre pied. Jamais je n'avais connu pareille jouissance. Mais ce qu'il me faisait était si... Sauvage... Ce n'était pas ce que j'aurais appelé un acte d'amour, en temps normal.

Mon dos râpait douloureusement contre le sol, j'étais fermement retenue par Caleb et il allait finir par me tuer en accélérant le rythme comme il le faisait. Mais j'adorais ça. Chaque parcelle de mon corps en demandait plus. Si l'amour avec lui ressemblait tout le temps à ça, je nous enfermerais dans une chambre pour ne plus jamais en sortir.

Je faillis m'évanouir en atteignant le summum de mon extase, m'agrippant de toutes mes forces à l'homme que j'aimais en hurlant mon plaisir. J'étais en nage, ce qui était rare pour quelqu'un dans la température corporelle frôle les 42°C, mais Caleb n'en avait apparemment pas fini avec moi.

Sans rien comprendre, je me retrouvai étendue sur la table du salon, puis adossée à un mur, pour finalement atterrir sur son lit.

Ce n'était pas pour me déplaire, loin de là... J'étais dans un autre monde, complètement déconnectée de la réalité, ne pensant qu'aux sensations que j'éprouvais, aux grognements et aux râles de plaisir qui venaient de Caleb et qui me rendaient dingue. Il rejoignit bientôt mon monde et le voir aussi rayonnant aux portes de la jouissance me remplit de bonheur, tout comme le tendre baiser qu'il m'avait donné ensuite.

J'avais eu raison de dire à Carrie que la soirée serait être explosive. Je me promis de jouer à la loterie le lendemain, pour exploiter à fond la chance que j'avais. Mais en attendant, je me blottis dans les bras de mon amour et savourai le moment présent.

* * *

Point de vue de Caleb.

Je ne dormis pas de la nuit. Je préférai regarder le corps nu de Leah qui, elle, dormait paisiblement contre moi.

J'avais vécu l'expérience la plus merveilleuse et la plus surréaliste de tout ma vie. Je ne me croyais pas capable de faire ce que j'ai fait avec Leah. Tout était mille fois plus intense avec elle, et j'étais plus que convaincu de ce que je lui avais dit un peu plus tôt : l'imprégnation n'aurait aucune prise sur moi, parce que ce que nous vivions tous les deux défiait l'entendement.

Elle m'avait fait un autre cadeau, inconsciemment. Elle était tellement épuisée qu'elle s'était endormie comme une masse, Alors que je lui caressais le bras, elle s'était un peu agitée en bougonnant. J'avais continué pour l'embêter un peu, et elle avait murmuré ''Laisse moi dormir, Tehila...''

J'avais été sonné par sa répartie. Pour être sûr d'avoir bien compris, je lui avais demandé de répéter, et elle m'avait traité d'andouille. Du Leah tout craché.

Ça ne confirmait pas ce qu'elle avait dit, mais ça n'enlevai pas la bonheur que j'avais ressenti en l'entendant.

J'étais en paix, pour la première fois depuis un bon moment. Je ne me posai plus de question et je n'avais plus peur de ce qui pouvait arriver. Enfin... Jusqu'à ce que le cri d'effroi de ma mère et le rire de mon frère viennent briser notre petite bulle de sérénité.

_** Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, ici? **S'épouvanta maman.

**_ Je t'avais dit que les cris qu'on avait entendus n'étaient pas catholiques! **S'amusa Michael.

**_ Ma jolie table! Et ces trous dans le mur... Et... Mon carrelage! **Se désola de nouveau ma mère.

_Ouh la! J'étais mal..._

**_ J'espère au moins que ces deux-là sont réconciliés, sinon ça va barder!** Reprit-elle de mauvaise humeur.

**_ Quoi? Tu veux dire que tu ne l'engueuleras pas s'ils se sont rabibochés? **S'insurgea Michael.

**_ Si Caleb a persuadé Leah de ne pas le quitter, ça vaut largement les dégâts qu'ils ont fait dans la maison!** Répondit-elle.

**_ Mais c'est dégueulasse! **Protesta mon frère. **Quand j'avais ramené Brenda à la maison et qu'on avait eu le malheur de casser le lit, j'ai été privé de sortie et d'argent de poche pendant 6 mois!**

**_ Brenda n'est pas une fille bien. Leah, si! **Rétorqua-t-elle.

_Bénie soit Leah Clearwater qui avait su adoucir ma mère..._

Ma princesse s'étira lentement et gémit avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

**_ Salut, toi...** me murmura-t-elle en souriant.

Je me penchai vers elle et l'embrassai longuement.

**_ Bien dormi, Tehila?** M'enquis-je.

**_ J'avais pas dormi aussi bien depuis un bon moment!** Gloussa-t-elle.

**_ Tant mieux, parce qu'on a une journée chargée qui nous attend, et qu'il va falloir qu'on explique a maman qu'une mini tornade a pénétré dans la maison hier soir... **m'esclaffai-je.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, sous le choc, avant d'éclater de rire à son tour.

La confrontation avec ma mère se passa bien. Leah lui promit de ne pas recommencer, ce qui ne m'enchanta pas vraiment, mais elle m'avait réconforté en me disant qu'on se rattraperait dans la forêt à la Push, ou encore chez elle.

* * *

Nous passâmes la journée et les jours qui suivirent avec la Horde, à la foire et à la Fête des Couleurs que nous avions organisé, comme chaque année. Adriel et Leah s'entendaient à merveille, et mes cousins et cousines la traitaient comme si elle était de la famille. Seule Mandy se tenait à l'écart, surtout après que je lui ai dit de ne plus s'approcher de moi si elle tenait à la vie – Leah était le meilleur répulsif à ex du monde.

Ma jolie Quileute appréciait ses vacances et avait décidé de les prolonger d'une semaine. Jacob avait été ravi d'apprendre qu'elle s'amusait enfin, et les gars de la Meute s'étaient résignés à rester sous les ordres de Sam encore un peu.

En la voyant agir avec les personnes que j'aimais le plus au monde, j'étais comblé. Elle passait voir Nana tous les jours avant ou après la Foire, et lui avait appris sa recette de la tarte aux noix de pécan. Elle adorait effrayer Leah – le chat de mes voisins – pour faire rire Donnie et Mimi. Elle avait été avec ma mère déposer des fleurs sur la tombe de mon père, alors qu'elle ne l'appréciait pas, et elle avait même accepté de venir au mariage de Carrie et Adriel.

Elle était tout bonnement parfaite, et je ne me voyais plus passer ma vie sans elle. Je voulais qu'elle soit mienne pour toujours, et je comptais la demander en mariage un peu avant son départ.

J'en avais discuté avec ma grand-mère un moment où Leah n'était pas avec moi, et elle était très enthousiaste, même si elle me trouvait un peu jeune pour m'engager, surtout que je n'avais pas de quoi assurer les besoins d'une famille. Ce qui était bien avec Nana, c'était qu'elle me soutenait malgré tout. Pour elle, Leah et moi étions faits l'un pour l'autre, et son intuition ne lui avait jamais fait défaut. Elle avait compris que nous n'étions plus vraiment comme avant, Michael et moi, au moment même où elle nous avait revus, et elle avait senti que Leah n'était pas une humaine ordinaire non plus. Elle avait même répondu à ma place lorsque mes amis nous avaient demandé pourquoi Miky, Leah et moi avions le même tatouage. Elle connaissait une partie de la légende, du moins la partie selon laquelle les Quileute descendaient des loups, car ils faisaient également partie de notre culture et qu'elle en avait parlé avec papa. Elle avait dit que toute personne fière de son appartenance à une tribu se devait de l'afficher d'une manière ou d'une autre, et qu'avec ce tatouage, nous étions des Quileute à part entière, ce qui nous avait évité de longues explications sans queue ni tête.

Je redoutais la réaction de ma mère quant à ma demande en mariage, parce que contrairement à Nana, elle n'était pas très favorable à ce genre de choses. Elle argumentait qu'elle n'avait pas eu besoin de ça pour être heureuse avec mon père, et lorsque nous avions découvert la vérité sur lui, elle nous avait répété que le mariage ne servait à rien, puisque celui de notre père ne l'avait pas rendu heureux.

Je voulais attendre la réponse de Leah avant de lui en parler, mais avant tout, j'avais besoin de l'aide de mes amis pour pouvoir acheter une bague sans que ma future fiancée – enfin je l'espérais – soit au courant.

J'avais mis Adriel et Carrie dans la confidence et mon meilleur ami avait décidé de m'accompagner à Rapid City, pendant que ma cousine et les autres membres de la horde emmenaient Leah au Lac, où allait se dérouler notre bataille de peinture annuelle.

Sur le chemin, Adriel m'avait donné son opinion sur ma relation avec ma douce.

**_ Tu as l'air beaucoup plus vivant depuis que Leah est là. Quand tu es arrivé ici, j'ai cru que tu nous faisais une dépression!** Pouffa-t-il.

**_ J'ai eu du mal à me passer d'elle... **avouai-je, contrit.

**_ Et je suppose que quand elle va repartir tu nous referas ton air de chien battu?**

**_ Je ferai un effort pour ne pas gâcher le reste de vos vacances! **Promis-je en riant.

**_ En tout cas, te voir amoureux et faire une demande en mariage à une fille... C'est... T'as grandi, mon vieux...** dit-il en me tapotant l'épaule.

**_ Tu ne vas pas me faire de leçon de morale, comme quoi je ne devrai pas faire ça alors que je la connais à peine et qu'en plus je n'ai pas de boulot?** Sourcillai-je.

**_ Non, mon pote! Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas voir que vous êtes vraiment amoureux. Si j'y croyais, je dirais même que vous êtes des âmes sœurs...**

_Leah te dirait que si on l'était vraiment, on serait imprégnés..._ songeai-je.

**_ Tu vas te marier avec ma cousine et tu ne crois pas aux âmes sœurs?**

**_ Je suis prêt à tout pour rendre Carrie heureuse. Je sais à quel point elle rêve de se marier et je veux vraiment lui offrir ça. Je l'aime vraiment, Cal, mais avant ça, j'ai été son ami. J'ai appris à l'aimer, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Je ne suis pas comme toi, j'ai pas eu le coup de foudre, alors si je devais croire aux âmes sœurs... Je ne serais pas heureux avec Carrie et je ne m'engagerais pas avec elle, tu vois?**

**_ Ouais, je comprends...**

**_ Tu sais qu'elle est jalouse de vous? Elle aurait voulu qu'on soit aussi complices. Les autres filles aussi font du boudin! Heureusement, Miky nous a sauvé la mise en disant que votre histoire était hors du commun parce que vous étiez deux malades mentaux! **Raconta-t-il en éclatant de rire.

Je soupirai d'exaspération avant de rentrer à la première bijouterie de Rapid City. Je manquai de m'étouffer en voyant les prix des bagues de fiançailles. J'étais bien trop fauché pour ça! Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte de ce que ça allait me coûter. Adriel était écroulé en voyant ma tête.

**_ Tu peux toujours faire un crédit sur cent ans pour la régler, mais il faudra penser à l'alliance,** se moqua-t-il.

**_ Mais comment je vais faire...** me lamentai-je. **C'est bien trop cher...**

**_ Et ton héritage?** Demanda-t-il.

**_ On n'a rien touché**, répondis-je, maussade. **Mon adorable demi-frère ne veut rien avoir à faire avec nous, et il n'a pas voulu signer le partage des biens...**

**_ Ouh... Ça aurait pu te dépanner...**

**_ Mais toi, comment tu as fait pour acheter la belle bague de Carrie? Tu bosses dans le petit fast food du coin...**

**_ J'ai pas dépensé un rond! **Lança-t-il fièrement. **C'est ma grand-mère qui m'a donné sa bague de fiançailles...**

**_ Bien sûr!** M'écriai-je.** J'aurais dû y penser! Nana pourra sans doute me dépanner de l'une des sienne!**

**_ Encore heureux que ta grand-mère se soit mariée plusieurs fois!** Railla Adriel. **Tes cousins t'en voudraient de leur piquer leur héritage, sinon.**

**_ Bon, ben, on rentre! **Fis-je, désolé.

**_ Attends... Tu m'as fait faire trois heures de route pour rien?** Grommela-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

**_ On a parlé, au moins!** Grimaçai-je.

Adriel rit de nouveau et nous rentrâmes à Rosebud. Il me déposa chez ma grand-mère afin que je lui raconte mes petits problèmes et comme d'habitude, elle vint à mon secours avec plaisir. Elle me donna la bague de fiançailles que le père de ma mère lui avait offert, et je la remerciai chaleureusement. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans ma Nana...

Mon meilleur ami revint me chercher alors que j'admirais la bague. C'était une simple bague en argent avec une belle turquoise ovale incrustée, et de part et d'autre de la pierre se trouvaient des cœurs taillés.

**_ Ça y est, tu l'as?** M'interrogea Adriel.

**_ Ouais, **murmurai-je. Regarde comme elle est belle... **Elle sera parfaite pour Leah.**

**_ Dit le mec qui n'a pas d'autre choix que de la prendre pour ne pas se retrouver sur-endetté! **Me taquina-t-il.

**_ C'est ça, moque-toi de moi,** bougonnai-je. **En attendant, tu n'es pas mieux que moi, niveau recyclage de bagues de fiançailles.**

**_ Bon, on y va, là? **S'impatienta-t-il. **Nos chéries nous attendent au Lac...**

J'acquiesçai et rangeai la bague dans ma poche.

* * *

Lorsque nous arrivâmes au Lac Rosebud, Miky nous sauta littéralement dessus, mort de rire.

**_ Mandy est partie, les gars!** Nous informa-t-il, hilare.

**_ Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?** S'affola Adriel.

**_ Disons que Leah ne vous a pas attendu pour commencer à jouer!**

_Oh, oh..._

**_ Elles se sont battues? **Bredouillai-je, inquiet.

**_ Non! Mandy s'est carrément fait saucer de peinture pendant cinq minutes par Leah... Et elle lui a balancé des pierres, aussi... Et les pots de peinture... et...**

**_ Quand elle est jalouse, elle l'est pas à moitié!** Rigola Adriel.

**_ Mandy l'a bien cherché,** précisa mon frère.** Il a fallu qu'elle dise à Leah qu'elle n'était pas du tout ton genre de fille d'habitude et qu'elle ne pensait pas que ça durerait entre vous.**

**_ Mais elle est suicidaire, m'a parole!** M'exclamai-je, horrifié. **Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris?**

**_ J'en sais rien, mais Leah l'a drôlement arrangée! **Gloussa Michael.

Je ne demandai pas plus d'explications. Le regard noir de Leah parla de lui-même. J'allais subir le même traitement que mon ancienne amie...

Nous formâmes les équipes pour commencer la bataille de peinture. C'était une sorte de Paint-Ball des pauvres, avec de la peinture récupérée un peu partout, mise dans des bouteilles et des ballons, quand on avait un peu de chance.

J'étais dans la même équipe que Leah, ce qui m'apaisa un peu. Mon soulagement fut de courte durée, car après avoir éliminé Adriel et Carrie, elle se retourna contre moi et me balança des ballons remplis de peinture jaune.

**_ Hopa! T'es pas censée attaquer les joueurs de ton équipe! **Protestai-je.

**_ Tu m'as laissée toute seule avec Barbie Pocahontas, et tu vas le regretter.** S'énerva-t-elle en me bombardant de plus en plus.

**_ Je suis désolé! Pardon! Excuse-moi! Ça ne se reproduira plus!**

**_ T'es désolé, hein? Tu le seras encore plus quand je t'aurai étripé! Elle m'a dit des horreurs, et le pire, c'est que Miky m'a retenue pour ne pas que je la massacre!**

**_ Alors tu te venges sur moi?**

**_ T'as tout compris!**

La situation me faisait rire, et je décidai de me rebeller en lui envoyant un ballon à la figure. Elle hoqueta et se figea, les yeux exorbités.

_ **Tu n'as pas fait ça? **Marmonna-t-elle, poings serrés.

**_ Je n'ai fait que me défendre, ma jolie,** rétorquai-je, amusé.

Je réalisai qu'elle n'avait plus de munition et me vengeai une fois pour toutes.

**_ Alors, ça fait quoi de goûter à son traitement, dis-moi?** Ricanai-je tout en continuant à la bombarder.

**_ Arrête ça, Cal!** Rugit-elle.

**_ Dis que tu es désolée de m'avoir mis de la peinture partout!** Exigeai-je.

**_ Rêve, mon pote!**

**_ Alors je continue...**

**_ Tôt ou tard, il ne te restera plus rien... **me prévint-elle. **Et alors là..**.

Je me ruai sur elle et la maintins fermement dans l'étau formé par mes bras. Je la sentais frémir et je resserrai ma prise.

**_ Tu voudrais peut-être que je te rappelle qui est le plus fort de nous deux?** Minaudai-je en me frottant contre elle.

**_ Imbécile... J'ai de la peinture partout, maintenant... C'est malin! **Haleta-t-elle.

Je me perdis dans son regard et ressentis le besoin de l'embrasser. Leah me devança et ses lèvres se posèrent avidement sur les miennes. J'oubliai la partie, la Horde, l'endroit où j'étais... Je ne voyais plus qu'elle. Nous mîmes fin à notre baiser, à bout de souffle.

**_ J'adore ça, **confessa-t-elle d'une petite voix .

**_ Quoi donc?** M'enquis-je.

**_ Ça! Les moments qu'on passe ensemble, ce que je ressens quand je suis dans tes bras... J'adore quand on s'embrasse... Et quand ça dégénère...**

C'était la première fois qu'elle le disait. C'était étrange, mais agréable.

**_ C'est un peu con de dire ça comme ça. Ça fait très Série B...** soupira-t-elle. **Mais c'est vrai, j'adore ça. Tu as gagné!**

**_ Comment ça?**

**_ Rosebud est magique. Je m'incline. Tu avais raison, et j'avais tort...**

_Si je m'attendais à ça..._

**_ En fait, tu as eu raison sur à peu près tout depuis qu'on se connait...**

_Wouah!_

**_ Et je vais suivre ton conseil et arrêter vraiment de me prendre la tête...**

_Mon Dieu... Je suis mort, c'est ça?_

Je ne savais pas quoi dire après ça. Je me contentai donc de l'embrasser tendrement, heureux qu'elle s'ouvre entièrement à moi. Elle me sourit et me stupéfia de nouveau.

**_ Je t'aime, Caleb... **me murmura-t-elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine.

**_ Non, c'est maintenant que je suis mort... **dis-je à haute voix.

Leah fronça les sourcils et je pris son visage entre mes mains.

**_ Tu veux bien répéter, Tehila? **La priai-je.

**_ Tu ne saisis pas le français?** Maugréa-t-elle.

**_ S'il te plait...**

**_ Je t'aime...**

Mes lèvres capturèrent les siennes alors que mon cœur semblait décoller.

**_ Encore... C'est trop bon... **gémis-je.

**_ N'exagère pas, **renifla-t-elle.

**_ Épouse-moi, Leah!**

C'était sorti comme ça. J'étais tellement heureux de l'entendre dire qu'elle m'aimait que je n'avais pas pu attendre. J'avais rêvé de lui faire ma demande à l'endroit que j'aimais le plus au monde, après un pique-nique, au coucher du soleil, mais je m'étais lancé, là. Je n'allais pas faire machine arrière. C'était tout de suite ou jamais...

Leah était statufiée. Elle me dévisageait, complètement déboussolée. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et continuai sur ma lancée.

**_ Je t'aime, hopa. Je te l'ai déjà dit, et je ne peux plus vivre sans toi. Je veux passer le reste de ma vie à la Push avec toi. Je sais que certains vont trouver ça un peu rapide, peut-être même que c'est ce que tu penses, mais je m'en fous. Je suis sûr de moi à 200 pour cent. C'est toi que je veux, et je sais que nous serons heureux ensemble alors... **Je sortis la bague de Nana et la lui tendis, tandis qu'elle sursautait. **Épouse-moi...**

J'attendais sa réponse avec appréhension. Sa bouche s'ouvrait et se fermait aussitôt, ce qui m'angoissait d'avantage. Elle inspira un grand coup en fermant les yeux et en serrant les poings, et reprit un peu de couleur.

**_ Cal, je...**

Elle fut interrompue par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Une sonnerie particulière qui me rendait malade. C'était celle qu'elle avait choisi pour Sam. Elle attrapa rapidement le téléphone et m'offrit un regard désolé.

**_ Je dois répondre... **souffla-t-elle en s'éloignant.

Bon sang! Cette enflure avait choisi son moment pour appeler! Il n'arrêterait donc jamais de me pourrir l'existence? Chaque fois que nous devions franchir une étape importante, il s'interposait d'une manière ou d'un autre. Je commençais à en avoir marre de lui et de ses interventions. J'avais des envies de meurtre et je n'arrivais pas à me calmer.

Leah revint vers moi, le visage fermé. Ça non plus ne me disait rien qui vaille. Elle me prit la main, les yeux baissés.

**_ Je suis désolée, Caleb... Je dois partir tout de suite.**

**

* * *

**

_*rire sardonique* _

_La suite au prochain numéro!_

_*essayant d'éviter les jets de pierres* _

_Je vous avais prévenues, je suis sadique! __Mais vous n'aurez pas à attendre longtemps... _

_Le chapitre 9 est terminé, alors on se voit la semaine prochaine!_

_*nouvelle vague de jet de pierres* _

_Je n'ai pas de volonté, je suis une faible fille, et ce chapitre la est celui où tout arrive..._

_alors si je vois que vous tenez vraiment à le lire (et je vous préviens, c'est du lourd... Du très lourd!) _

_Je ferai un effort pour le poster plus rapidement..._

_Vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire!_

**_REVIEWS, mes jolies!_**

_Et j'aimerais savoir comment vous trouvez mon Lemon (trop pas assez, juste ce qu'il faut...)_

_Je suis novice, alors c'est encore dur de juger par moi-même, je compte sur vous pour m'aider à progresser, hein!_

_A tout bientôt! _

_Leilani_


	9. Chapitre 9 Burn After Reading

_Petite surprise du lundi (ne me remerciez pas, je n'aurais pas pu tenir jusqu'à mercredi!)_

_Encore merci pour vos reviews, et j'espère qu'en lisant ce chapitre vous comprendrez pourquoi je ne pouvais pas vous donner de teaser _

_(tous les passages donnaient une info importante alors que je voulais garder le mystère intact)_

_Attention, voici le chapitre 9 (à la sauce 24h chrono)_

_... En bas!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Point de vue de Leah.

_ **Épouse-moi, Leah!**

Ces mots résonnaient en moi avec force. Je venais à peine de réussir à lui dire que je l'aimais et il balançait cette bombe. J'avais envie de le traiter de tous les noms. En trois mots, il avait réveillé toutes mes peurs. Des milliers de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête. Est-ce qu'il me testait, comment il pouvait vouloir se marier avec moi après seulement sept mois? Était-il malade?

Et pourquoi en avais-je désespérément envie?

_** Je t'aime, hopa. Je te l'ai déjà dit, et je ne peux plus vivre sans toi. Je veux passer le reste de ma vie à la Push avec toi. Je sais que certains vont trouver ça un peu rapide, peut-être même que c'est ce que tu penses mais je m'en fous. Je suis sûr de moi à 200 pour cent. C'est toi que je veux, et je sais que nous serons heureux ensemble alors... Épouse-moi.**

Mon Dieu! Il avait une bague! Une magnifique bague, et il me la tendait. A moi... Il était sérieux et voulait vraiment m'épouser!

Je n'étais pas prête à ça. Bien sûr, je voulais passer le reste de mes jours avec lui, mais cette demande subite me rappela ce que j'avais vécu avec Sam. Je m'en voulais de penser à lui à ce moment. J'avais une peur panique du mariage, et Sam avait du faire sa demande à plusieurs reprises avant que je le prenne au sérieux. J'avais peur que le mariage me prive de mon indépendance, mais lorsque j'avais compris que Sam ne se moquait pas de moi, je n'avais pas hésité, et, malheureusement, il était revenu sur sa décision pour des raisons évidentes...

Avec ma précédente expérience, je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais envisager ce genre de choses si je parvenais à oublier Sam. Il n'était pas définitivement sorti de mes pensées. La preuve : je pensais à lui alors que mon petit-ami attendait que j'ouvre la bouche. Mais tout était si différent, si fort avec Caleb, que je n'hésitais pas très longtemps sur la réponse à lui donner.

Je fermai les yeux, espérant ne pas avoir à le regretter un jour, et me lançai.

_ **Cal, je...**

Mon téléphone vibra dans ma poche et je frémis en reconnaissant la sonnerie.

_Si c'était une blague, elle était vraiment de mauvais goût._

Je vis Caleb se raidir et mon cœur me fit mal. Je regardai le nom de mon appelant pour vérifier que je n'étais pas en plein cauchemar._ Sam._

_Si ça c'était pas un p***** de signe..._

J'étais partagée entre répondre tout de suite à Caleb et rappeler Sam pour l'envoyer sur les roses. Ce dernier décida pour moi en insistant lourdement.

_Je vais finir par le__ tuer, ce connard de merde..._

J'espérai que Caleb me pardonnerait.

_ **Je dois répondre...**

Je pouvais apercevoir la déception dans son regard et m'en voulais de lui faire ça, mais si Sam prenait le temps de m'appeler, sur mon portable en plus, c'est que ça devait vraiment être urgent. En tout cas, il avait intérêt à ce que ça le soit...

* * *

Je m'éloignai un peu et décrochai rapidement.

**_ Sam? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?**

**_ Leah! Enfin!** Il paraissait tendu et inquiet. **Il faut que tu rentres à la Push, tout de suite!**

**_ Rentrer? Pourquoi? Est-ce que quelque chose est arrivé à Seth? **M'affolai-je.

**_ Non, mais nous avons de sérieux problèmes. On a vraiment besoin de toi, ici.**

**_ Mais explique-toi, bon sang! **M'énervai-je.

**_ Seth a rencontré l'ami de Nessie, tu sais, l'****hybride...** commença-t-il. **Il était salement amoché, et il était venu à la villa des Cullen pour les prévenir que les Volturis avaient massacré le clan auquel il appartenait. Il est mort peut de temps après avoir prévenu ton frère.**

Je me figeai. Le demi-vampire, Nahuel, était un ami très proche de Nessie. Elle lui devait carrément la vie. Si la sangsue shootée aux vêtements de marque ne l'avait pas ramené, nous aurions tous dû nous battre contre ces Volturis, et personne n'était sûr de ce qui serait arrivé.

_ **Apparemment, ils s'en prennent à tous les alliés des Cullen.** Reprit Sam. **J'ai eu Jake au téléphone après ça, et il m'a informé que certains des amis nomades des Cullen avaient été tués, eux aussi. Ils ont commencé par l'Amérique du Sud, et ils remontent**** jusqu'aux Cullen. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire?**

**_ Ils... remontent ? **Balbutiai-je. **Alors les prochains sur la liste...**

_Oh, MERDE!_

**_ Il faut qu'on se prépare. **Poursuivit mon ancien Alpha.** On doit protéger les nôtres.**

**_ J'arrive tout de suite.** Déclarai-je en priant pour être là assez tôt.

_ **Préviens tes amis. Ils doivent venir, eux aussi.**

**_ NON!** M'égosillai-je.

**_ Écoute, ça ne m'enchante pas plus que toi, mais Jacob et les Cullen reviennent nous aider, nous avons besoin de tout le soutien possible. Pas seulement pour nous, mais pour nos familles aussi.**

**_ Je leur en parlerai, mais je ne les forcerai pas à venir**. _Encore moins s'ils courent le moindre risque_. **Je serai à la Push demain.**

**_ Très bien. A demain, alors. Leah?**

**_Ouais?**

Sam prit une profonde inspiration.

**_ Désolé pour tes vacances. Fais attention à toi sur la route, d'accord? **Me dit-il d'une voix tendre qui me secoua les tripes.

**_ Hum... Ouais...** bredouillai-je.

L'espace d'un instant, je souris. J'allais avoir la bataille qui me manquait, celle dont on nous avait privés presque quatre ans auparavant. Ça m'avait gavé d'être restée plantée dans le soit disant champ de bataille alors que le conflit s'était réglé avec des mots. Des mots! Pas une seule action! Je me réjouissais de réparer cette frustration et de casser du Vampire Spaghetti... Mais j'avais les foins.

Oui, encore une fois, Leah Clearwater avait la trouille. La dernière fois, je m'en foutais royalement de mourir parce que je n'avais rien à perdre, et je m'en faisais surtout pour mon petit frère et mon Alpha. Mais cette fois-ci, je ne voulais pas qu'il m'arrive un truc. Je m'étais tellement accrochée à Caleb que je voulais encore profiter de notre histoire des milliers d'années. Et j'étais paniquée à l'idée qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Mon cœur me faisait atrocement mal. Si je le perdais... Je ne m'en relèverais pas.

Je repensais à Caleb qui m'attendait, et mon cœur se serra d'avantage. J'imaginais ce qu'il devait se dire, comment il allait réagir à l'annonce de mon départ, et ça m'angoissait. Je le rejoignis et lui pris la main. Il me regardait d'une manière indescriptible et je me sentais si mal que je n'arrivais pas à soutenir son regard.

_Fait chier... J'en ai marre de me sentir aussi faible..._.

**_ Je suis désolée... **murmurai-je. **Je dois partir. On est comme qui dirait en guerre, à la Push, et les gars ont besoin de moi.**

**_ Raconte,** m'ordonna-t-il froidement.

Je lui expliquai tout ce que Sam m'avait dit et il se détendit petit à petit.

_** Jake et sa belle-famille vont nous prêter main forte, mais il faut absolument que je retourne chez moi au plus vite.** Conclus-je. **Je dois protéger les miens, c'est ma mission. Et il est hors de question qu'ils s'amusent sans moi.**

Il me serra dans ses bras en pouffant de rire.

**_ Je savais que tu dirais ça. Va vite les rejoindre, hopa. Miky et moi, on s'arrangera pour vous rejoindre le plus vite possible. Nous aussi, on veut se marrer!**

Je tressaillis et la fus de nouveau gagnée par la panique. L'étreinte de Caleb se resserra et je respirai son odeur pour essayer de me calmer

**_ Tu n'es pas obligé de venir...** soufflai-je.

**_ Leah... **soupira-t-il. **Je ne vais pas te laisser partir affronter une bande de sangsues super puissantes sans rien faire! Imagine qu'il vous arrive un truc, à Quil, à Embry, à Seth ou pire, à toi... Comment est-ce que tu crois que je me sentirais si je pouvais aider et que je suis tranquillement resté à Rosebud? Et puis, mon cher demi-frère exige ma présence, je ne vais quand même pas bouder mon plaisir!**

Il déposa un baiser dans mon cou et me serra plus fort. Je n'avais pas envie de le laisser, et je ne savais pas quand je le reverrais, si je le revoyais un jour.

Je me rendis compte que je n'avais toujours pas répondu à sa demande en mariage, alors que nous étions en train de nous dire au revoir, ou adieu. Il fallait qu'il sache ce que je désirais avant de le quitter.

**_ Ma réponse est oui.** Dis-je simplement.

Caleb se recula, abasourdi.

**_ Tu es sérieuse?**

**_ Tu aurais préféré que je dise non?** Sourcillai-je.

**_ Non, non, je... Oh bon sang! Tu veux vraiment m'épouser?**

**_ Oui, andouille,** m'esclaffai-je. **Fais péter l****a bague, que je frime un peu à la Push!**

**_ T'es pas croyable,** gloussa-t-il en la sortant de sa poche. **Tu es tellement romantique!**

**_ C'est tout moi! **Reniflai-je.

**_ Et c'est comme ça que je t'aime...** ajouta-t-il en m'embrassant jusqu'à ce que la tête me tourne.

Il appela la Horde, qui se demandait si nous ne nous étions pas entretués, afin de leur annoncer nos fiançailles et mon départ. Miky me regardait avec suspicion et Caleb lui jura de lui expliquer un peu plus tard. Tout le monde nous félicita et je pus enfin m'en aller après avoir promis de revenir un jour.

Mon fiancé – ça me rendait toute chose de penser qu'il l'était – m'accompagna récupérer mes affaires. Après avoir pris une douche en sa compagnie – nous étions tous les deux couverts de peinture et je ne pouvais décemment pas partir avant de célébrer mes fiançailles comme il se devait – et avoir dit au revoir à Nana – je ne pouvais pas non plus partir sans la revoir avant – je pris la route en direction de la Push. A mi-chemin, Caleb m'informa que Miky et lui rentreraient la semaine d'après.

* * *

Épuisée après un jour entier de trajet, je me garai devant chez Sam, où j'étais certaine de trouver les deux meutes. Jacob, Carlisle, les amoureux transis (Edward et Bella) et la sangsue à ressort (Alice) étaient également présents.

Emily, comme à son habitude, se chargeait du ravitaillement en bouffe et boisson du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Je saluai rapidement tout le monde et me dirigeai dans la cuisine pour lui prêter main forte.

**_ Pousse-toi, la grosse. **Grognai-je en prenant sa place.

**_ Un peu de respect pour u****ne femme enceinte,** me réprimanda Emily, vexée.

**_ Ouais, ouais,** marmonnai-je, **en attendant, tu prends toute la place, alors vire, que je finisse la bouffe. Va t'allonger, ou tricoter, je sais pas moi, mais sors de là!**

Elle partit sans demander son reste, sûrement bien contente que quelqu'un la remplace. Elle avait l'air exténuée. Il ne lui restait que quelques semaines à tenir avant que son calvaire ne se termine, alors je ne m'inquiétais pas trop pour elle.

Je ramenai la nourriture à mes frères, servant d'abord les membres de MA meute – normal, je ne pouvais pas blairer les autres – et m'assis aux côtés de Jacob.

**_ Alors, qu'est-ce que j'ai loupé?** M'enquis-je.

**_ Rien, **répondit mon Alpha.** On t'attendait pour commencer. Où sont Caleb et Michael?**

**_ Ils reviennent la semaine prochaine. Ils ne peuvent pas faire plus vite sans trahir notre secret. **Répondis-je en repensant à mon fiancé et à nos adieux riches en couleur.

Edward grimaça.

**_ Pitié,**** Leah, pense à autre chose. J'entends et je vois déjà assez de situations gênantes pour que tu viennes en rajouter dans ma tête.**

**_ Maudite sangsue télépathe.** Ronchonnai-je.

**_ Toutes mes félicitations, en passant.** Ajouta-t-il. **Je suis ravi pour vous deux.**

Je tressaillis et je sentis le poids de tous les regards posés sur moi.

**_ Félicitations pour quoi? **Sourcilla Jacob.

**_ T'as enfin conclu?** Sourit Embry.

**_ Mon Dieu, t'es enceinte! **S'exclama Seth.

_Hein? Mais il est malade!_

Edward s'esclaffa et s'apprêtait à parler. Je lui fis passer un message mental pour qu'il se taise.

_Si tu leur apprends quoi que ce soit, allié ou pas, je t'étripe. C'est __clair? Trouve un truc, n'importe quoi, mais change de sujet!_

Il hocha la tête, amusé.

**_ Nous avons autre chose à faire que d'embêter Leah.** Reprit-il. **En ce qui concerne les Volturis, nous sommes désavantagés par rapport notre dernière rencontre.**

**_ Commen****t ça, désavantagés? **Demanda Sam, tendu.

_** Nous ne savons pas où et quand ils vont frapper,** déclara Alice.** La dernière fois, ils venaient pour nous punir, ce qui avait déclenché mes visions, mais maintenant, vous êtes leur objectif.**

**_ Vous n'êtes pas sans s****avoir qu'Alice ne peut pas avoir de visions lorsque vous êtes concernés,** poursuivit Carlisle. **D'où notre désavantage.**

_** En gros, on est aveugles et on l'a dans l'os,** résuma Paul.

**_ Ça m'écorche la bouche de le dire, mais pour une fois, Paul a bien parlé**. Concédai-je de mauvaise grâce. **On ne sait même pas ce qu'ils veulent vraiment...**

**_ C'est pourtant clair, Leah,** contra Sam. **Ils veulent nous tuer.**

**_ C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, imbécile.** Répliquai-je.

**_ Leah se demande si vos familles sont en danger. **Renchérit Edward.

**_ Merci, c'est pas comme si je pouvais m'exprimer... **grommelai-je. **Est-ce que vous avez...**

**_ Nous ne t'avons pas attendus pour essayer, Leah.** Me coupa-t-il. **Ça ne marche pas.**

**_ Et...**

**_ Non plus.**

**_ Vous pourriez parler clairement? **S'agaça Jacob. **Je commence à avoir la migraine et c'est pas bon, ça.**

**_ Je demandais juste à Edward si, au lieu de se concentrer sur nous, Alice le faisait sur ma mère, ou ton père, ils auraient une chance de voir s'ils risquaient quelque chose. **Formulai-je.

**_ ****Malheureusement, je ne peux rien voir de ce qu'il y a à la Push, même en m'y trouvant.** S'affligea Alice.

**_ Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait?** S'inquiéta Seth.

**_ La moitié d'entre nous surveille la Push, et l'autre fait des rondes dans les alentours. On reste tous**** groupés comme ça on ne se fera pas surprendre. Les deux meutes se mélangent pour pouvoir prévenir les autres. **Proposai-je.

**_ Si tu crois que je vais t'écouter, ma vieille, t'as perdu la tête! **Gronda Paul. **Sam, tu proposes quoi?**

**_ On fait comme Leah a dit.** trancha Sam. **C'est la solution la plus censée...**

_Ah, ben quand même!_

**_ Je suis d'accord. **Intervint Jacob.** On devrait éloigner nos familles aussi. Sans leur faire peur.**

**_ Bonne idée, patron.** Acquiesçai-je.

**_ Vous pouvez comptez sur nous pour les patrouille****s également.** Précisa Carlisle. **Nos amis de Denali nous prêteront main forte.**

Sam le remercia en lui serrant chaleureusement la main.

**_Et pour Nessie?** Les interrogeai-je.

**_Elle restera chez Charlie tant que nous serons ici.** Annonça Bella. **Rosalie veillera s****ur elle.**

Nous commençâmes à mettre en place un plan, mais je ne réussis pas à rester éveillée assez longtemps pour tout suivre.

* * *

Je me réveillai sur le lit de la chambre d'amis de chez Sam, et je me demandais ce que je faisais là. Pourquoi personne ne m'avait levée, ou mieux, ramenée à la maison ? Je descendis dans la salle à manger et y trouvai Sam, la tête entre les mains, marmonnant quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Une partie de moi voulait savoir ce qu'il avait et le réconforter, mais la partie la plus rationnelle me disait de me sauver avant qu'il ne me voie et de rentrer chez ma mère. Je tournai les talons et marchai discrètement vers la sortie, quand sa voix résonna et me cloua sur place.

**_ Leah? Tu comptais t'en aller comme une voleuse?**

**_ Je ne...**** Tu étais plongé dans tes pensées, je ne voulais pas te déranger. **Bafouillai-je.

**_ Tu ne me déranges pas.** Rétorqua Sam, maussade. **Emily ne veut pas s'en aller chez ses parents.**

**_ En même temps c'est Emily, tu devais t'en douter. **Raillai-je. **Je te parie ce ****que tu veux qu'aucune des imprégnées ne voudra partir de la Réserve.**

**_ J'en ai bien peur.** Soupira-t-il.** J'ai un peu de mal à me concentrer sur notre mission en sachant qu'Emily va bientôt accoucher et qu'elle ne sera pas en sécurité.**

**_ Tu n'as qu'à poster ****quelqu'un à son chevet!** Suggérai-je. **Ou alors fais la partir chez Charlie pour veiller sur Nessie avec Blondie! Tu lui donnes une tâche bidon et elle ne refusera pas!**

_ **Peut-être... **Hésita Sam. **On verra ce qu'elle en dira. J'espère que tu n'es pas trop déç****ue d'être rentrée?**

**_ Disons que c'est pas arrivé au meilleur moment, mais la vie de la Réserve est plus importante que ma vie privée! **Répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

**_ Ça t'a créé des problèmes?**

**_ Non! Caleb a compris que je devais m'en aller. C'est j****uste qu'il venait de... Me demander en mariage... **lançai-je d'une petite voix.

Sam se leva brusquement et me dévisagea, ahuri.

**_ Il t'a... Et tu... Vous...**

**_ On est fiancés, oui. **Souris-je en lui montrant la bague. MA bague.

**_ Mais tu le connais à peine!** S'énerva-t-il.

**_ Ça ne t'a pas empêché de demander Emily en mariage deux mois après votre rencontre. **Sifflai-je en admirant ma jolie bague.

**_ C'est pas la même chose! Je suis...**

**_ Oui, tu es imprégné, je ne le suis pas, bla bla bla... Garde ta salive, ****Sam. Rien de ce que tu pourras dire ne me fera changer d'avis. N'essaye même pas, d'ailleurs, tu n'as aucun droit sur moi, et tu n'as même pas le droit de me donner ton avis... Tu as juste le droit de fermer ta bouche et de digérer la nouvelle. Point barr****e.**

**_ J'arrive pas à croire que tu m'annonces ça comme ça et que tu me demandes de ne rien dire...** rugit Sam. **Tu crois que je vais rester sans réagir alors que tu fais la plus grosse erreur de toute ta vie?**

**_ Pardon? **M'insurgeai-je.** La plus grosse erreur de**** toute ma vie? Caleb est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée depuis bien longtemps. Il m'aime et je l'aime, on veut faire notre vie ensemble, il n'y a rien de mal à ça! Tu le sais très bien en plus. C'est toi qui m'as fait revenir pour que je sois avec ****lui, que je sache. Tu voulais que je sois heureuse, je le suis, alors où est le problème?**

Sam se mit à trembler et je lui lançai un regard noir avant de reprendre.

**_ Tu n'es pas content parce que j'ai enfin réussi à t'oublier ? Ou alors c'est le fait que ****j'ai accepté sans hésiter la demande de Caleb alors que je t'ai fait poireauter pendant plus de six mois qui te met un coup à ton amour propre?**

**_ Ni l'un ni l'autre, Leah. **Dit-il froidement.** Tu vas juste trop vite en besogne. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres****, par la suite...**

**_ Si ça se passe mal, j'assumerai. J'ai toujours assumé ce que je faisais et... **(_Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Leah? Pourquoi tu te justifies auprès de Sam? Tu n'as pas de comptes à lui rendre! Il n'est plus rien, pour toi...) _**Je perds mon temps**** avec toi. On se voit à la patrouille.**

Je tournai les talons et m'en allai sans attendre de réponse de sa part.

Je rentrai prendre une douche, me changer et annoncer mes fiançailles à ma mère et mon frère. Seth sauta de joie, content que Caleb fasse bientôt partie de la famille, et courut l'annoncer aux autres. Ma mère, elle, était plus réservée. Elle me demanda à plusieurs reprises si j'étais sûre de moi avant d'enfin me féliciter, me faisant promettre d'écarteler Caleb s'il faisait le malheur de s'imprégner.

La réaction d'Emily me surprit d'avantage. Elle déboula comme une furie dans la maison de mes parents, essoufflée. La voir dans cet état me fit peur et je redoutais que Sam ait fait un coup d'éclat.

**_ Est-ce que ça va?** M'enquis-je, inquiète.

**_ Sam... Il m'a dit... Et... **parvint-elle à dire.

**_ Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Sam? **M'affolai-je. **Est-ce qu'il va bien?**

**_ Si si, il est juste... Ça passera... Il s'inquiète pour toi... **

**_ Il ne devrait pas. **Claquai-je. **Je vais bien.**

**_Alors c'est vrai? Tu vas te marier?**

**_ Ouais! **

Elle me prit la main et hoqueta devant MA bague.

**_ Mon Dieu, elle est magnifique!** S'émerveilla-t-elle. **Caleb t'a gâté!**

_Elle est peut-être recyclée, mais pas d'une de ses précédentes demandes en mariage, elle..._

**_ Je suis si heureuse pour toi! **Claironna-t-elle en m'enlaçant fort.

_Dis plutôt que tu es soulagée de ne plus avoir à te sentir coupable de m'avoir brisé le cœur..._

**_ Toi qui doutais qu'un jour, tu réussirais à trouver quelqu'un avec qui tu souhaiterais finir tes jours...**

_Normal, le seul avant lui, tu me l'as pris..._

**_ … Enfin! C'est bien que tu puisses aller de l'avant, avec Caleb...**

_Mais je n'oublie pas le passé... Loin de là..._

**_ Tu feras une mariée formidable!**

**_ Merci,** répondis-je sèchement.

Ma cousine me dévisagea, intriguée, et frémit lorsque son regard rencontra le mien.

**_ Leah... Tu es sûre d'avoir fait le bon choix en acceptant la demande de Caleb? **Me demanda-t-elle tristement.

**_ Pourquoi tu me demandes ça? **

**_ Je sens que tu es en colère. Toutes les fiancées courent partout et crient au monde à quel point elles sont heureuses de pouvoir bientôt se marier, et toi...**

**_ Premièrement, **la coupai-je, **j'ai autre chose en tête, pour l'instant. Je dois protéger tes fesses puisque tu ne veux pas te barrer d'ici.** Elle soupira et je me renfrognai. **Deuxièmement, je ne suis pas une future mariée ''type'' et je n'ai rien à prouver. Je ne suis pas comme toi, à me croire dans un monde féérique où tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes tant que ton imprégné est avec toi et que ton bébé pousse bien dans ton gros bide; et à secouer mon bonheur devant la figure des autres sans penser que ça pourrait blesser certaines personnes.**

**_ Leah, je n'ai jamais...** balbutia-t-elle.

**_ Peu importe. Laisse tomber. Je suis heureuse et je ne regrette pas d'avoir accepté la demande de Cal. Maintenant si ça ne se voit pas, je m'en fiche royalement. Je sais ce que je ressens et ça me suffit. Et si je suis en colère, c'est parce que je te connais par cœur et que je sais que tu ne te réjouis pas seulement parce que j'ai trouvé l'homme qu'il faut.**

Elle baissa la tête et je sentis ma rage augmenter.

**_ Tu pensais que tout redeviendrait comme avant et que nous serions de nouveau les meilleures amies du monde, c'est ça?**

**_ Je croyais que... Tu ferais un effort pour oublier ce qui s'était passé et ne plus m'en vouloir...**

**_ Bécasse... Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne t'en voulais pas.** reniflai-je.

**_ Alors pourquoi tu réagis comme ça?**

**_ Parce que je suis comme je suis. Je ne t'en veux peut être pas mais ça ne veut pas dire que je vais oublier que ma vie serait entièrement différente si je ne t'avais pas demandé d'être ma demoiselle d'honneur pour mon mariage avec Sam, et si tu ne t'étais jamais pointée à la Push pour les préparatifs du mariage...**

**_ Donc, tu m'en veux...**

**_ Donc, j'aurais certainement préféré que tu ne viennes jamais au monde.** Rétorquai-je sèchement. **Mais Sam n'aurait pas été aussi heureux avec moi qu'il l'est avec toi, et je n'aurais sans doute jamais posé mes yeux sur Caleb, alors même si ça m'énerve de repenser à tout ça, il ne faut pas blâmer une contrariété. On est heureux, c'est ce qui compte, non?**

**_ Tu es vraiment bizarre, Leah. **Gémit-elle.

**_ Je t'emmerde, Emily. **Souris-je.

**_ Merci quand même de ne pas m'envoyer balader.**

**_ A part me pourrir la vie à ton insu, tu ne m'as rien fait. Va retrouver ton mari, et interdiction de manger sur le chemin du retour. **

Elle me sourit et s'en alla aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.

Ma Meute au complet vint me congratuler à son tour, Jacob le premier. Il insista pour faire une fête après que l'histoire avec les Volturis serait réglée.

* * *

Les groupes de patrouille avaient été décidés peu avant que je dorme.

Paul, Jared, Sam, Jacob, Seth, Michael, Damian – un des petits protégés de Sam – et moi étions dans le premier groupe, ou comme disaient Paul et Seth, la Dream Team.

Quil, Embry, Caleb, Collin, Brady, Kenny, Eliott et Jason – trois autres nouveaux membres de la meute de Sam – formaient la deuxième équipe.

Les groupes se relayaient le mieux possible, et les Végétariens faisaient des rondes continuelles autour de la Push.

Mon fiancé – décidément, je ne m'en lassais pas – et mon futur beau-frère arrivèrent une semaine plus tard, comme prévu. Ils avaient trouvé comme excuse que je leur manquais trop, et Leather les avait laissé partir avant la date prévue. Malheureusement, nous n'eûmes pas une minute à nous. Je le voyais en coup de vent, lors des changements de groupe.

Nous étions sur les rotules. Sam ne voulait pas qu'on se repose, et Jacob non plus. Ils étaient un peu sur les nerfs parce que Billy et Emily avaient refusé de partir. Maman avait été chez Charlie pour s'occuper de Nessie avec lui, et les autres imprégnées, contrairement à ce que j'avais pensé, avaient toutes accepté de s'éloigner quelque temps.

A la fin de la deuxième semaine de surveillance, je n'en pouvais plus. L'ambiance était plus que tendue, et j'avais vraiment besoin de parler à mon homme. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à lui, ce qui eut le don d'énerver Jacob et Seth. Ce dernier s'arrêta soudain pour me faire face, furieux.

_ _Tu ne crois pas que j'ai envie de revoir ma Stacy, moi? Et que Jake veut passer du temps avec Nessie? T'es pas la seule à souffrir de la situation, ma vieil__le, alors évite de nous pourrir le cerveau avec tes vacances à Rosebud!_

__ Je sais tout ça, mais je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose... Je suis trop crevée pour retenir mes pensées._

_ _C'est bien la première fois que quelque chose te distrait autant,_ me fit remarquer mon Alpha. _A croire que tu t'es imprégnée de Caleb!_

__ Non, si elle s'était imprégnée, on le saurait._ Rétorqua Seth. _E__lle est juste folle._

__ Sympa, merci,_ grommelai-je.

_ _N'empêche que ça fait plaisir de te voir aussi amoureuse, sauf quand__ tu repenses à tes parties de jambes en l'air..._ gémit Jacob. _Alors sois gentille et concentre-toi sur notre mission. Et arrête de t'inquiéter pour Caleb, tout ira bien... Ne me force pas à utiliser ma grosse voix, tu sais que je n'aime pas ça._

_ _Bien, Che__f, mais avant, il faut que je te dise un truc._

J'étais un peu angoissée de la réaction de Jacob à ce que j'allais lui annoncer.

__ Accouche, Leah, qu'on en finisse! _S'impatienta-t-il.

__ J'ai bien réfléchi et..._

__ C'est une première, ça aussi! _Ricana Seth

__ __La ferme, gamin! _Tonna Jacob.

__ Mais arrêtez de m'appeler comme ça! Je vais bientôt avoir 19 ans, je ne suis plus un gosse!_ Geignit mon frère.

__ Et tu as 9 ans d'âge mental..._ répliqua Jacob_. Alors tu restes un gamin!_

__ Les gars!_ Les interpelai-je.

__ Si j'__ai 9 ans d'âge mental, on est au même niveau, mon pote!_

__ Oh! Le petit se rebelle!_

__ Les gars! _Insistai-je, agacée. _J'arrête tout!_

__ Arrêter tout quoi? _Demanda Jacob.

__ Tu te rappelles la conversation qu'on a eu quand tu as formé la Meute? Je t'avais dit q__ue je partirais, et je suis restée... Mais à présent, j'ai d'autres priorités. J'ai adoré Rosebud, et Caleb est tellement heureux là-bas que... J'ai envie d'aller vivre là-bas après le mariage._

Jacob et Seth s'arrêtèrent net et Michael sauta de joie. Sam, qui n'était pas loin, hurla à la mort et je le soupçonnai d'avoir écouté la conversation à travers Jacob.

__ Tu es sûre de toi? _Balbutia mon Alpha.

__ Il faut qu'on en parle avec Caleb avant, mais je suis sûre de vouloir moins de responsabilité dans la Meut__e, si on reste ici. Je dois avancer, pour de bon._

__ Caleb serait content de retourner là-bas! Et puis maman avait parlé de rentrer définitivement alors... T'es une super belle-sœur! _Intervint Michael.

__ Elle a vraiment dit ça?_ M'inquiétai-je.

__ Oui, avant __de partir, Caleb et maman se sont disputés. Elle voulait rester après les vacances et Caleb ne voulait pas te laisser à la Push. Donnie veut revivre là-bas, et moi... Ben moi, je suis Cal._

__ On verra ça après tout cette histoire. Je respecterai ton choix q__uoi qu'il arrive, Leah. Et si tu veux retourner à Rosebud, Miky, tu pourras toi aussi._

__ Merci, Jake... _dit Michael en même temps que moi.

__ Et maintenant, on se concentre, les gars! _Lança-t-il en se ruant derrière Sam.

* * *

Nous reprîmes notre mission sans reparler de mon probable départ. La journée se passa relativement calmement, jusqu'à ce que Paul sente l'odeur de plusieurs vampires. Seth partit prévenir Edward qui nous rejoignit très vite avec Bella et les autres.

**_ Ce sont eux. **Confirma Edward. **Ils so****nt trop loin pour que je capte leurs pensées, mais ils sont bien là.**

**_ Qu'est ce qu'on fait?** Demanda la grosse brute qui lui servait de frère.

Paul se lança à la poursuite des odeurs, suivi de Jared et Damian

__Bon sang! Ils n'ont même pas de plan!_ M'écriai-je.

Sam émit un grondement sourd et s'élança à leur rencontre.

**_ Attendez! **S'égosilla le vampire soldat.** C'est peut être un... Emmett!**

Le costaud était parti lui aussi.

__Ces mecs..._ songeai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Jacob soupira.

__ On y va._

Nous obéîmes et courûmes les rejoindre. Arrivés à leur niveau, ils se battaient contre 5 vampires.

__C'est tout ce qu'ils ont envoyé pour nous tuer?_ Renifla mentalement Michael en se jetant dans la bataille._ Ils nous ont sous-estimés, ma parole!_

Je me sentis soudain mal, submergée par l'angoisse. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment qu'Edward confirma à son arrivée.

**_ Ce sont des appâts ! Ils nous ont leurré! **S'épouvanta-t-il.

__ Quoi? Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'ils auraient fait ça?_ Questionna Jacob.

**_ Pour nous diviser. Ils nous ont amenés assez loin pour...**

__ ILS VEULENT ATTAQUER LA PUSH? _Hurlai-je mentalement.

**_ Oui. La Push est leur cible.**

Sam s'arrêta de se battre et se retourna vivement vers Edward, puis vers moi. Je n'attendis pas qu'ils se décident à bouger et fonçai aussi vite que possible vers la Réserve, avec l'énergie du désespoir. J'entendis la voix de Caleb résonner dans ma tête.

__ Leah! Jake! Ça grouille de sangsues ici!_

__ On arrive, tenez bon! _Répondit notre Alpha.

__ Ils sont trop nombreux... __On n'y arrivera jamais, _s'affligea Quil.

__ J'y suis presque, les gars, _les informai-je.

__ Je suis bientôt la, frangin!_ Clama Michael. _Fais gaffe à tes fesses!_

__ Les Cullen sont avec nous,_ ajouta Seth.

__ J'en ai eu un, mais..._

Un horrible son me déchira les tympans alors que j'accélérai mes foulées.

__ Oh mon dieu! Ils ont tué Kenny!_ S'époumona Embry.

__ Oh non! Brady! _Rugit Caleb.

__ C'est pas vrai, mais c'est pas vrai! Accélère, Leah!_

Sam ? Comment pouvais-je entendre la voix de Sam à un moment pareil?

__ O__n s'en fout!_ S'égosilla-t-il. _T'es la plus rapide, va protéger Emily!_

J'arrivai à la lisière du bois et fonçai vers la maison d'Emily et Sam, mais je fus stoppée et envoyée dans le décor par un des vampires que je n'avais pas vu.

__Leah!_ Crièrent Sam et les membres de ma meute.

Une horrible douleur me cloua sur place. J'entendais les supplications des habitants de la Tribu, mais je ne pouvais pas bouger. Je balayai difficilement les lieux du regard, et mon cœur se brisa en voyant ces pauvres gens étendus au sol. Nous étions tous paralysés, et personne ne pouvait faire quoi que ce soit.

Les Volturis avaient fait regrouper tous les habitants de la Push. Je pouvais voir Emily se débattre pour se dégager de l'emprise d'un vampire colossal.

**_ Je l'ai trouvée ****dans une maison à l'écart. Elle se cachait sous les escaliers. Comme si ça changeait quelque chose... **s'esclaffa-t-il en s'approchant d'une petite sangsue au visage enfantin.

**_ Lâchez-moi, espèce de monstre!** Vociféra ma cousine.

**_ Fais ce qu'elle te dit, Felix. **Ordonna sèchement la vampire.

**_ Comme tu voudras, Jane. **S'exécuta-t-il.

Au moment où ce monstre jetait Emily, Sam sortit du bois et amortit sa chute.

Jacob et les autres arrivèrent avec Edward et Jasper.

**_ Alec... **dit Jane en s'adressant à un autre buveur de sang. **Occupe-toi de ceux-là. Heureusement pour nous, l'écœurante Isabella n'est pas dans les parages. Nos pouvoirs ne marcheraient pas**.

Sans crier gare, tous ceux qui venaient d'arriver tombèrent comme des mouches, pendant que la sadique riait.

**_ Nous sommes devenus la risée de notre monde, par votre faute. Vous pensiez vraiment qu'Aro vous laisserait nous ridiculiser de la sorte sans réagir? Pendant trois longues années, nous avons mis au point un plan pour vous éliminer, ainsi que vos alliés. Il semblerait que vous nous ayez facilité la tâche en venant au secours de ces chiens galeux... Felix, Demetri, amenez moi les humains que nous puissions commencer.**

La douleur était si forte que je repris forme humaine à l'instant où elle prononçait ces paroles.

L'un des vampires saisit Billy Black, et l'autre reprit Emily par les cheveux.

**_ Non! Laissez les! **Hurlai-je désespérément.

**_ Préférerais-tu prendre leur place, jeune louve ? **Sourcilla Jane.

Mon regard se porta sur Caleb, qui se contorsionnait, écrasé par la souffrance, et vers Sam, qui était carrément amorphe.

Je savais qu'ils allaient tous nous tuer, et j'espérais que Bella arrive rapidement pour les priver de leurs dons, mais je devais gagner du temps, puisque j'avais attiré leur attention.

_Avec un peu de chance, je sauverai la vie d'Emily et Billy de cette manière..._

**_ Oui. Je prendrai leur place, mais libérez-les, je vous en supplie...**

Caleb poussa un hurlement qui me brisa le cœur. La douleur que j'éprouvais auparavant n'était rien comparée à celle qui me tenaillait en voyant la détresse de Caleb.

Une de ces sangsues vint me relever. Je n'en avais rien à faire d'être nue devant la Push entière. Je ne pouvais pas détacher mon regard de mon fiancé, tout en avançant. Lorsque je me retrouvai à son niveau, je forçai la sangsue à s'arrêter et caressai son doux pelage.

**_ Je suis désolée, Caleb. **Soufflai-je. **Je t'aime...**

**_ Avance, sale cabot,** me pressa la sangsue qui m'escortait.

J'avais l'impression que le temps s'était ralenti. Plus j'avançais vers cette Jane, plus je priai que Bella débarque. J'avais un plan, au cas où elle n'arriverait pas à temps.

J'essayai de me rappeler toutes les choses qui m'énervaient, pour pouvoir être en mesure de me transformer et de démembrer Jane. Mais toutes mes pensées étaient tournées vers Caleb. Je m'en voulais d'avoir accepté sa demande alors que j'étais sur le point de passer l'arme à gauche. Je me détestais de lui avoir avoué que je l'aimais, parce qu'il allait souffrir atrocement au moment où Jane me tuerait. Je me maudissais de ne pas respecter la promesse de vivre des milliers d'années avec l'homme que j'aime. Je haïssais les Volturi de m'empêcher d'être heureuse. Ces fils de p*** allaient me priver de mon mariage et de ma vie à Rosebud.

Je commençais à trembler.

_C'est bon signe..._

Je fixai méchamment Jane tandis qu'elle me souriait, satisfaite.

**_ Prête à mourir, cabot?**

**_ Pas vraiment... **marmonnai-je, mâchoires et poings serrés.

Le sourire de Jane se fana et ses yeux reflétaient une peur sans commune mesure. Je sentis la douleur s'évanouir et je compris. Bella était arrivée.

En une fraction de seconde je me transformai et me jetai sur la sadique, lui arrachant illico la tête.

Caleb me traitait de tous les noms alors qu'il s'acharnait sur les buveurs de sang près de lui, mais je n'avais pas le temps de lui répliquer. Le vampire qui retenait Emily s'était enfui avec elle. Sam s'était joint à moi et nous le poursuivions ensemble. J'entendais ma cousine le supplier de la laisser tranquille, qu'elle allait accoucher et qu'il lui fallait un médecin parce qu'elle avait perdu les eaux.

Le colosse stoppa sa course et nous fit face, tenant la pauvre Emily par le cou. Il resserra sa prise sur elle, l'empêchant de respirer.

**_ Vous bougez le moindre muscle, et elle meurt. **Nous menaça-t-il.

__ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?_ Demandai-je à Sam.

__ Ne bouge surtout pas._ M'ordonna ce dernier.

__ Mais elle ne peut plus respirer__! _M'énervai-je.

__ Je sais, mais tu l'as entendu, non? Si on bouge, elle meurt._

__ Et si on ne fait rien, elle meurt aussi!_

__ ARRETE, LEAH! Laisse-moi réfléchir!_

Une lueur maléfique brillait dans le regard du buveur de sang. Aucun de nous n'eut le temps de réagir. Les sanglots et les supplications d'Emily cessèrent, laissant place à un long cri d'agonie, puis le silence.

* * *

_*musique angoissante* Tan tan tan!_

_Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Emily? Est-ce qu'elle va s'en sortir? _

_Qui a poussé ce long cri d'agonie? Félix? Emily? Sam? Leah? Une autre personne?_

_Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine! Et je ne céderai pas cette fois-ci!_

_Ah! Et cette fois-ci, je promets un petit, tout petit extrait du prochain chapitre à celles qui le veulent!_

_A vos reviews, et à tout bientôt!_

_Leilani_


	10. Chapitre 10 Honey

Hi everyone!

J'avais promis un teaser, mais je n'ai pas réussi à trouver un extrait qui ne dévoilerait rien.

Alors j'ai décidé de poster le chapitre en entier! (Mes bonnes résolutions prennent du plomb dans l'aile...)

J'espère qu'il vous plaira, mais avant je tiens à remercier et à répondre à Toutes les reviews que j'ai eu sur le chapitre précédent.

**Lunita01** : tu vois, tu n'auras pas à attendre une semaine! (je n'ai aucune volonté...) Mais mon sadisme ne fait que se révéler...

**Julie Winchester **: oui elle a dit oui, mais est-ce que ça se fera... Mystère et boule de poils!

**suzan la fan** : Et ben je ne te le dirai pas! ( LOL! ) mais tu le liras bien! Je suis contente d'avoir réussi à te surprendre avec les Volturis. Et j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop par la suite...

**emichlo **: Croisons les doigts pour que tu sois aussi enthousisaste pour le reste!

**sarah0406 :** Tu sais ce qu'on dit... La vie est faite de beaucoup de tragédies et de peu de bonheur... (quoi on dit pas ça? Ben mince!) Donc oui, je suis sadique et fière de l'être, et malheureusement (ou heureusement, ça dépend de quel point de vue on se place!) ce n'est qu'un début!

**Pakrete : **Bienvenue au club! J'avoue que je me suis bien marrée en écrivant la réplique de South Park... J'ai mis deux jours à m'en remettre et jusqu'à maintenant j'en ris! (pauvre Kenny, paix à son âme...)

**Foxy White :** MDR! J'adore tes reviews! Pour les Volturis, j'aimerais bien te voir à l'oeuvre... Bon, déjà, Leah a tué Jane, il en reste une centaine. A l'attaque! (je serais bien venue mais je me suis fait un méchant claquage aux isquiaux jambiers du bras, et j'ai un syndrôme du canal carpien à la tête... Mais va devant, je te suis!) **J'en profite pour faire de la pub pour ta dernière fiction (pour celles qui ne la connaissent pas elle s'appelle Mafiosa et elle vaut le coup d'être lue! Allez y faire un tour, elle est terrible! Et faîtes passer. Un chef d'oeuvre comme ça, ça se mange sans faim!)**

**Samara83:** Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te conviendra!

Et enfin, last but not least...

**Aneso :** Ah Aneso! C'est toi qui m'a fait craquer... En plus de tes dons de voyance (puisque Leah va se faire engueuler par Caleb, c'est sur et certain!) tu as su attendrir mon coeur de pierre... J'imagine le supplice que tu me réserveras à la fin de ce chapitre-ci! *frisson d'angoisse*. En tout cas merci d'être aussi passionnée par ma fiction, ça fait vraiment chaud au coeur...

Un petit clin d'oeil à **supergirl971** qui a commencé à me lire **(d'ailleurs si vous ne l'avez pas déjà fait, allez lire la sienne qui s'appelle Italy And Consequences, elle est à tomber! Un Bella/Jacob comme on en voit peu, et parlez-en à vos copines! C'est de l'or en barre!)**

Et un autre clin d'oeil à MA BETA CHERIE, j'ai nommé **Bella-Swan-Masen** (sa fiction aussi vaut le détour! Croyez moi, **Fais-moi danser** est un plaisir à lire!), qui me motive lorsque je n'arrive pas à écrire et dans ma vie de tous les jours... Je t'adore, ma belle!

_Encore une fois je remercie tous ceux qui me lisent, et j'arrête là mon petit discours de remise du prix Goncourt, pour vous laisser apprécier ce chapitre tant attendu!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

_Une lueur maléfique brillait dans le regard du buveur de sang. Aucun de nous n'eut le temps de réagir. Les sanglots et les supplications d'Emily cessèrent, laissant place à un long cri d'agonie, puis le silence._

Je partageais à nouveau les émotions de Sam, et celles-ci me tuaient littéralement. Dire qu'il était anéanti serait un euphémisme. Nous assistions, impuissants, à la fin de l'amour de sa vie.

Le vampire l'avait balancée à travers les bois pour pouvoir s'enfuir sans qu'on le poursuive, et la force du choc avait été telle que les os de ma cousine étaient complètement disloqués. Elle respirait à peine et la voir dans cet état, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à mettre au monde un enfant, était le plus insupportable des spectacles.

Je repris forme humaine pour essayer de l'aider, mais Sam se mit en travers de mon chemin en me grognant dessus.

**_ Laisse-moi évaluer les dégâts, Sam.** Dis-je calmement. **Il faut que je sache si on peut la transporter ou pas.**

Je remerciai le ciel d'avoir tous mes réflexes à ce moment-là, car je n'aurais pas survécu lorsque Sam s'était jeté sur moi. Il était aveuglé par la douleur et la rage et ne me reconnaissait plus.

J'étais acculée contre un arbre et mon ancien Alpha me dévoilait ses dents en guise d'avertissement. Il ne me laisserait pas approcher d'elle, alors que les battements de son cœur diminuaient dangereusement.

Il s'affaissa à ses côtés et gémit en la touchant avec son museau.

Je me transformai de nouveau et courut jusqu'à la Push pour faire quelque chose qui me paraissait jusque là insensé, mais j'étais prête à tout pour qu'elle survive, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Pour elle, qui méritait plus que tout de vivre, mais surtout pour Sam, qui ne supporterait pas de la perdre.

__ Merci, Leah_, souffla la voix brisée de Sam dans mon esprit.

J'arrivai à la Réserve et me figeai en voyant l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait. Des dizaines de corps sans vie gisaient tandis que la fumée bleuâtre des bûchers allumés pour brûler les restes des Volturi s'élevait et masquait le soleil.

Je savais que la situation était catastrophique et que nous avions subi d'importantes pertes, mais je ne voulais pas savoir ce qui se passait là-bas. J'étais venue chercher Carlisle. Je fis le tour de la Réserve et le trouvai enfin, en compagnie d'Edward, qui se chargeait des blessés.

__ Edward, s'il te plait, dis à Carlisle qu'il doit me suivre._ Songeai-je en sautillant et en jappant pour attirer leur attention.

Je fis défiler les images d'Emily dans ma tête et le télépathe se décomposa alors que la voix de Sam résonnait dans ma tête.

__Je vous en prie, venez vite... Sauvez-la, par n'importe quel moyen. Transformez-la s'il le faut, mais il faut __qu'elle reste dans ce monde..._ implora-t-il, me faisant courber l'échine.

**_ Carlisle, Emily a besoin de nous.** Déclara Edward.** Son état est vraiment préoccupant.**

**_ Où est-elle?** S'enquit le médecin en ramassant ses instruments.

**_ Leah va nous conduire à elle.**

En quittant la Push, j'aperçus ma Meute au grand complet. Caleb et Seth m'emboitèrent le pas, et je fus soulagée qu'ils soient tous en vie.

Carlisle n'attendit pas un seconde pour ausculter Emily, sous nos regards inquiets.

Il se tourna ensuite vers nous, le visage fermé.

**_ Je suis désolé. Je ne peux rien faire pour elle.**

**_ Carlisle, nous avons réussi à tran****sformer Bella alors que son cœur ne battait presque plus. Et tu as transformé Esmée après son accident. **Répliqua Edward. **Alors pourquoi...**

**_ Si je la mords, elle succombera au venin. Dès l'instant où elle est tombée enceinte, elle a hérité de leurs caractéristiques. Ses blessures sont également trop importantes pour qu'elle survive. Elle a les poumons et les reins perforés et son cœur est comprimé par sa cage thoracique. Je suis navré, Sam, mais il n'y a plus d'espoir.**

Le désespoir de Sam me coupa le souffle pendant que son hurlement déchirant me transperçait le cœur. J'entendis le bruit de pas s'éloignant à une vitesse hors du commun et me laissai tomber lourdement au sol.

__ Sam, attend !_ hurla Seth. _Ne t'en va pas!_

**_ Laisse-le partir.** Contra Edward **Il a b****esoin de temps pour accepter qu'Emily ne sera plus de ce monde.**

Je connaissais Sam mieux que personne, je savais qu'il était parti traquer et tuer Felix pour venger sa femme. Et quand il aurait fini avec ce monstre, qui sait ce qu'il aurait été capable de faire...

__ Non! Allez le chercher!_ M'époumonai-je en redoutant le pire.

__ Leah... _balbutia Caleb

__ ALLEZ LE CHERCHER! IL VA FAIRE UNE CONNERIE! ALLEZ-Y, NE LE LAISSEZ PAS SE TUER!_

Caleb baissa la tête et s'élança à la poursuite, accompagné de Seth.

Je repris forme humaine et Edward me prêta sa chemise que j'enfilai en faisant fi de l'odeur.

**_ Nous devons abréger ses souffrances,** décréta Carlisle. **Elle souffre le martyre...**

**_ Elle ne pense pas à elle.** Précisa tristement Edward. **Ses pensées sont tournées ****vers le bébé.**

_Le bébé?_

En écoutant bien, je pouvais percevoir les petits battements du cœur de son enfant.

**_ Elle nous demande de le sauver.** Poursuivit Edward en regardant Carlisle.

**_Comment est-ce que vous comptez faire pour...**

Je n'eus pas le temps de terminer ma phrase que le médecin incisait déjà le ventre de ma cousine pour sortir le bébé. Je les regardais faire, horrifiée, et me mis à pleurer en entendant ses petits cris. Il était encore en vie, un vrai miracle.

**_ Emily te demande une faveur, Leah.** Reprit Edward qui tenait le bébé dans ses bras.

**_ Une... Faveur?** Bredouillai-je, incrédule.

**_ Elle veut que... Que tu t'occupes de petit Sam… Et que tu retrouves son père.**

Encore une fois, je ne savais pas quoi dire.

**_ Je ne peux pas m'occuper de lui, Em****ily…** m'affligeai-je. **Je te promets de tout faire pour que Sam voie son fils, mais ne m'en demande pas plus.**

**_ Elle dit qu'elle sait que tu agiras au mieux et que tu sauras prendre soin de son fils. Elle te fait confiance et elle t'aime...**

Je n'arrivais plus à maîtriser mes sanglots.

**_ Je t'aime aussi, cousine... Je suis désolée de t'avoir pourri la vie pendant ces dernières années, je m'en veux tellement... Je ferai tout ce que tu m'as demandé, et j'essaierai de veiller sur ton fils le mieux possible... Juré...**

Son cœur s'arrêta à mon dernier mot. Carlisle et Edward avaient le visage déformé par la tristesse, et je ne devais pas être mieux qu'eux. Ce dernier cala le petit dans mes bras.

Seigneur, il était si petit et si beau, le parfait mélange entre Sam et Emily. Il ne pouvait sûrement pas y avoir plus beau bébé sur Terre.

Mon cœur se serra en songeant qu'il ne connaitrait jamais Emily. Il aurait été heureux avec une mère aimante comme elle. J'espérais que nous retrouverions Sam avant qu'il ne le perde aussi. Dire qu'il ignorait que son fils était vivant...

Je ne pouvais pas détacher mon regard de ''petit Sam''. Carlisle prit le corps sans vie d'Emily et nous rentrâmes lentement à la Push parce que je ne pouvais pas courir avec ce petit cœur dans mes bras.

* * *

Je n'avais pas la force de parler lorsque je fis face à tout le monde. J'étais presque morte à l'intérieur. Michael me soutint sans dire un mot, alors que tous les autres se désolaient devant la dépouille d'Emily. Le bébé se mit à pleurer, me faisant revenir à la vie.

**_ Je sais ce qui s'est passé, et je suis désolé pour tout ça... On va retrouver Sam, tu verras.** M'assura Jacob, le visage inexpressif.

**_ Tu veux que je le prenne?** Me demanda Embry.

**_ Personne ne touchera à cet enfant tant que Sam ne reviendra**** pas. **Clamai-je à moitié hystérique.

**_ Leah, le bébé a sûrement faim, **insista Michael.

**_ Il y a du lait premier âge à la maison. Emily...** La douleur revint en prononçant son nom, mais je me fis violence pour pouvoir continuer à parler. **Elle avait demandé à**** ma mère d'en stocker pour** **elle. Il y a des biberons aussi. Et de l'eau minérale. Dans le cellier.**

**_ J'y vais tout de suite,** s'exclama Quil en courant vers chez moi.

Je retombai dans mon mutisme dès qu'il fut parti. Jacob m'apprit que Paul et Jared étaient eux aussi partis à la recherche de Sam, avant même qu'il n'ait pu les prévenir pour le bébé. J'entendis les nouvelles de la bataille et le nom des pertes que nous avions subies. Kenny, Collin, Brady... Le père de Jacob avait été blessé, tout comme Bella, mais contrairement à lui, elle avait déjà récupéré. L'une des alliés des Cullen, Tanya, avait été démembrée et jetée au feu par les Volturi. Quant à eux, ils avaient perdu la quasi-totalité de leurs membres, à l'exception d'une ou deux sangsues... Dont Felix.

Repenser à lui me rendait folle de rage. Si je n'avais pas promis à ma cousine de prendre soin de son fils, je me serais moi aussi lancé à sa poursuite. Il avait brisé une famille à laquelle je tenais, même si j'avais du mal à ne pas les jalouser, et privé ce petit bout de sa mère. Je connaissais la douleur de perdre un de ses parents. Mon père était un modèle pour moi et sa disparition m'avait fait énormément souffrir. Mais vivre sans jamais avoir de souvenir de la personne qui vous avait donné la vie me paraissait pire que tout.

Quil revint avec le biberon. Je le remerciai rapidement avant de le donner à mon petit-cousin.

**_ Il avait vraiment soif,** s'émerveilla Michael, attendri.

**_ Ouais, c'est l'un des nôtres, celui-là, **acquiesçai-je.

**_ Est-ce que.****.. Tu sais comment ils comptaient l'appeler? **S'enquit tristement Embry.

**_ Non... Em... Elle l'appelait ''petit Sam''**** mais elle avait refusé de savoir le sexe du bébé, alors... Et de toute façon, c'est pas à nous de le baptiser. Sam le fera quand il reviendra**. Conclus-je fermement.

Un silence pesant s'abattit entre nous. Je savais qu'aucun d'entre eux n'était optimiste quant au retour de Sam. Nous connaissions bien les légendes, et le seul qui ait perdu son imprégnée dans l'histoire de la Tribu était parti pour ne plus jamais revenir. Je restai quand même persuadée que s'il ne faisait pas de grosse bêtise, il reviendrait un jour, ne serait-ce que pour savoir ce qu'on avait fait de son épouse. En attendant, je devais tenir ma promesse et m'occuper de ce bout de chou.

Je n'avais aucune expérience en matière d'enfants. Seth et moi n'avons que quatre ans de différence et je ne me rappelais même plus de comment changer une couche. Petit Sam gigotait dans mes bras et je me sentis soudain paniquée. Michael se mit à rire et mit sa main sur mon épaule.

**_ Il faut lui faire faire son rôt, ma belle.**

**_ Quoi? Hum... D'accord...**

Je mis le petit sur mon épaule et lui tapotai doucement le dos. Il gigota encore un peu et se détendit complètement après s'être libéré.

Je le berçai un peu, pendant que Jacob et les autres me regardaient, le sourire aux lèvres.

**_ Tu ne te débrouilles pas trop ****mal, pour une fille comme toi,** se moqua Embry.

**_ Sympa, merci... Jake, tu veux bien m'emmener voir maman?** Le suppliai-je. **J'ai besoin de ses conseils pour ne pas faire de bêtise...**

Il accepta et m'emmena chez Charlie. Aussitôt que maman me vit avec Petit Sam, elle comprit et fondit en larmes. Jacob lui expliqua la situation pendant que Charlie et Rosalie me montraient comment donner un bain au bébé. Plus je les écoutais, plus je me rendais compte que j'avais accepté d'énorme responsabilités. Mais quand je regardais ce petit crapaud dans l'eau, qui semblait apprécier son bain, je me disais que ça en valait la peine. J'étais accroc à ce petit bonhomme, sûrement autant que je l'avais été de son père, et que je l'étais maintenant de Caleb.

Après avoir séché et habillé petit Sam – grâce à Blondie qui s'était précipitée pour lui trouver des vêtements – je descendis retrouver ma mère. Cette dernière me sourit tristement avant de prendre la parole.

**_ Je t'aiderai à t'occuper de lui, et quand Rachel rentrera, on le lui confiera jusqu'à ce que Sam revienne.**

**_ Non. **Claquai-je durement.

**_ Quoi, non?** Sourcilla-t-elle.

**_ J'ai promis à Emily de veiller sur son enfant. Elle me faisait confiance, et il faudra me passer sur le corps avant que je le donne à quelqu'un d'autre que Sam.**

**_ Leah... Tu n'y connais rien, en gamins... **se désola ma mère. **Et tu ne sais même pas quand Sam va revenir...**

**_ Je m'en fiche. J'apprendrai. Tu as dit que tu m'aiderais, non?**

**_ Oui, mais...**

**_ J'apprends vite, et je suis sûre que Sam reviendra vit****e... Et puis Rachel ne s'y connait pas plus que moi!** Me défendis-je.

**_ C'était prévu qu'elle soit la marraine du petit! **S'exaspéra-t-elle.

**_ J'en ai rien à faire!** M'emportai-je. **Vire-moi de chez toi si t'es pas contente, mais je ne reviendrai pas sur ma pr****omesse.**

Maman soupira lascivement.

_** Je suppose que cette fois encore tu ne changeras pas d'avis...**

**_ Nope!**

**_ Et tu es sûre de pouvoir gérer?**

**_ Ouep!**

**_ Je te préviens, Leah. Tu assumes jusqu'au bout. Hors de question que je me lève à ta place pour changer**** les couches et lui donner le biberon.**

**_ Maman, tu oublies à qui tu parles.** Répliquai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

**_ Non, justement. Tu as tué ton cochon d'inde parce que tu en avais marre de t'en occuper.**

**_ Je ne l'ai pas tué,** boudai-je. **Il s'est suicidé.****..**

**_ Mais bien sûr! Il s'est pendu lui même! A d'autres, gamine!**

**_ Bon, pas la peine de polémiquer dessus. Petit Sam n'est pas un cochon d'inde, et j'en suis ****responsable...**

**_ Il nous faut un berceau.** Céda maman. **On devra aller récupérer ce qu'Emily... **sa voix s'étrangla, tout comme moi quand je pensai à elle. **C'est trop dur... Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle...**

Petit Sam nous signala sa présence en pleurant comme un chaton qui s'était pris la patte entre deux coussins et n'arrivait pas à se dégager.

**_ C'e****st l'heure de manger, crapaud? Tata Leah va te faire ton bibi...** Gazouillai-je en le berçant.

**_ Ma parole, tu parles bébé!** Se moqua ma mère en essuyant ses larmes. **Ne bouge pas, fillette, je vais le préparer.**

Jacob dut nous laisser pour partir à la recherche de Sam avec Embry et Quil, et ma mère décida de rentrer à la maison après que j'ai donné son biberon à Petit Sam.

* * *

Elle aménagea ma chambre, avec l'aide de Michael, qui monta le berceau avec rapidité, comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie.

Les premiers jours furent un calvaire. Je comprenais mieux les réticences de maman, parce que même si j'avais réussi à changer certaines choses depuis ma transformation pour être un Bêta à peu près convenable, j'avais toujours un sérieux problème avec la discipline et la rigueur. S'occuper d'un bébé à plein temps était difficile, et maman avait tenu parole en m'aidant le moins possible, pensant sûrement que je craquerai et que je le donnerai à Rachel. Mais je tenais bon. Malgré les biberons toutes les trois heures, les changements de couches beaucoup trop fréquents à mon goût, les pleurs et les cris, le manque de sommeil, l'envie de partir courir pour me dégourdir les jambes, le manque de Caleb et mon désir de retrouver Sam, je ne le laissais pas.

Michael me donnait des nouvelles de Caleb et des autres tous les jours, puisque je ne pouvais pas me transformer. Au bout de deux semaines, nous n'avions toujours aucune nouvelle de Sam, et Miky m'informa que Caleb et Seth avaient décidé de rentrer pendant que les autres continueraient les recherches, parce que la Push n'était pas protégé.

Nos retrouvailles ne furent pas très chaleureuses, en tout cas au départ. Caleb était venu me voir dès son arrivée, la mine sombre. Il m'en voulait énormément, et ça se voyait. Je pris le risque de l'embrasser tendrement, et il ne me repoussa pas. Bien au contraire, il gémit et approfondit notre baiser, ce qui, évidemment, me retournait complètement le cerveau.

_ **Ça m'avait manqué... **murmura-t-il en se reculant pour me caresser le visage.

**_ A moi aussi... **soupirai-je. **Je suis contente que vous soyez rentrés...**

Un éclat de fureur traversa son regard et me fit frémir.

**_ Ah ouais? Ça n'avait pas l'air de te déranger, que je sois là ou pas... **martela-t-il.

**_ Je suis assez fatiguée, et j'imagine que toi aussi, alors passons directement à la dispute, s'il te plait.** Maugréai-je.

Il émit un ricanement caustique qui m'énerva encore plus.

**_ Explique-moi ce qui t'a pris d'accepter la proposition de la sangsue? Tu imagines le mal que ça m'a fait de te voir aller devant elle pour qu'elle te tue?**

**_ J'avais un plan, Cal. **Rétorquai-je en haussant un sourcil.

**_ Ouais, je**** sais, c'est bien ça qui m'énerve. Ton plan c'était de la tuer pour qu'on puisse bouger de nouveau, mais ils se seraient tous jetés sur toi et ils t'auraient massacrée! Tu serais morte si Bella n'était pas arrivée!**

**_ Mais Emily serait peut-être encore en vie, elle.** **Et elle pourrait voir son fils grandir... **Assenai-je, assaillie par la tristesse.

Caleb se radoucit et me prit dans ses bras.

**_ Je suis désolé, hopa. Je sais que tu voulais la protéger, et je suis triste qu'elle ne soit plus là... Ne crois pas que je sois sans cœur, mais j'ai eu tellement peu****r de te perdre que je... Pardon...**

**_ Elle n'était pas la seule que je voulais protéger, Tehila,** soufflai-je. Caleb tressaillit en entendant ce mot et resserra son étreinte.** Je ne supportais pas de te voir souffrir à cause de l'autre sangsue, et j'espérais ****gagner assez de temps pour que Bella arrive et que vous puissiez vous en sortir... Si je t'avais perdu... Je...**

**_ Arrêtons de parler de ça, tu veux? Tu vas bien, je vais bien, notre Meute au complet va bien... Ça n'a pas été trop difficile avec les gens d****e la Push après ça?**

Je secouai la tête.

**_ Je crois qu'ils nous respectent plus, maintenant qu'ils savent que les légendes sont vraies. Les mères de Collin et Brady s'en veulent beaucoup. Elles croyaient que leurs fils étaient des délinquants et elles n'ont**** même pas eu le temps de leur dire qu'elles étaient fières d'eux...**

**_ C'est bizarre de se dire qu'on ne les reverra jamais,** fit tristement Caleb.** Même si on ne se fréquentait pas, c'était de chouettes gars.**

**_ C'est vrai. **Acquiesçai-je. **Kenny aussi... Ils é****taient trop jeunes pour finir de cette manière... En tout cas, ça fait vraiment réfléchir. La vie est trop courte, même pour des gens comme nous, et il faut en profiter à fond.**

**_ Entièrement d'accord, hopa. C'est pour ça que je voudrais qu'on se marie le ****plus vite possible. On n'a qu'à faire un petit truc simple et rapide. Un aller-retour à Las Vegas et c'est bon, on est mariés!**

J'en restai coite. Je n'avais pas changé d'avis à propos de notre mariage, même si je n'y avais pas songé depuis que je m'occupais de Sammy – j'avais été obligée de choisir un prénom pour le bébé, parce qu'on ne pouvait décemment pas le laisser plus de deux semaines sans le reconnaître. Et j'avais beau vouloir un mariage simple, je n'avais aucune envie qu'il soit bâclé!

Je fusillai mon fiancé du regard.

_ **Alors déjà, Las Vegas, tu oublies. Je veux me marier devant ma famille, la tienne et notre Meute. Sans oublier tes amis qui t'en voudront si tu m'épouses sans leur dire. Et puis, je veux leur montrer la Push comme ils m'ont ****montré Rosebud.**

**_ Donc on oublie la cérémonie intime et on oublie le mariage à Rosebud,** gloussa Caleb. **Et qu'est-ce que la future madame Spear réclame encore?**

Sammy choisit ce moment pour réclamer son repas. Tout en préparant le biberon du crapaud, je continuai à parler.

**_ La future madame Spear voudrait un gâteau. Pas une énorme pièce montée, mais dans tous les mariages, il y a un gâteau, non? Un cake de mariage ne nous tuera pas...**

**_ Un cake? **Pouffa Caleb. **T'es vraiment pas difficile, comme fille. Je cro****is qu'on peut même en faire deux!**

**_ Wouah! Deux cakes! Mon futur mari est trop bon!** Raillai-je en partant chercher Sammy.

**_ Pour toi, je suis prêt à aller jusqu'à trois cakes...** lança-t-il, hilare.

Je revins au salon avec mon petit-cousin dans mes bras. Caleb perdit son sourire et s'approcha de nous. Sammy lui serra un de ses gros doigts avec sa toute petite main et mon fiancé retrouva le sourire.

**_ Tu t'en sors, avec lui?** Me questionna-t-il.

**_ Il est pas trop chiant et il ne prend pas de place. C'est ****comme un Tamagotchi, en fait! **Plaisantai-je en lui donnant le biberon.

**_ Tu es mignonne avec un bébé dans les bras, et miracle, il n'essaye pas de s'échapper! **Me taquina-t-il. **Il ne pleure même pas...**

**_ Très drôle.** Bougonnai-je, vexée. **Il sait que je suis ****là pour lui donner sa bouffe et garder ses ****fesses au propre, alors il ne se plaint pas d'être avec moi. On appelle ça de la diplomatie.**

**_ Si tu le dis... Moi je pense qu'il sait que derrière ton caractère tout pourri, il y a une super jeune femme qui pourr****ait être une super maman si elle y croyait vraiment. **Murmura-t-il en m'embrassant le front.

_Oh, non non non..._

**_ N'essaye même pas d'envisager l'idée d'avoir un enfant avec moi.** Le coupai-je abruptement. **On en a déjà parlé. Je ne peux pas en avoir, je te l****'ai expliqué en détail. Tu veux que je te refasse un cours sur le cycle menstruel?**

**_ Non, non! Ça ira!** S'empressa-t-il de dire en faisant la grimace. **Mais les miracles existent...**

**_ Non, Cal. Pas dans mon cas. Et si tu rêves d'avoir une tonne de gamins un ****jour, il vaudrait mieux oublier cette histoire de mariage, parce que ce ne sera pas avec moi que tu y arriveras, et que je ne te laisserai pas semer à tout va.**

Cal entoura prudemment ma taille de ses bras, pour ne pas gêner Sammy, et m'embrassa dans le cou.

**_ Je me fiche d'avoir des enfants, puisque je t'ai, toi. Cante washte yama kahi, Leah.**

**_ Tu sas bien que je ne comprends rien en Lakota, Caleb,** geignis-je en frissonnant.

**_ Une autre façon de dire que je t'aime, Tehila... Ça veut dire : ''Tu remplis mon ****cœur de bonheur''.**

_Oh... C'est trop chou... Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive?_

Sammy se mit à gigoter avant que je ne fonde complètement. Bon timing...

**_ Je t'aime aussi, et je te l'aurai bien montré, mais c'est l'heure du rôt! **Répliquai-je alors en mettant le bébé en position.

Je commençais à prendre le pli. Je ne me trompais quasiment pas sur ce qui avait quand il pleurait, et le sentir contre moi me faisait un bien fou. Surtout quand il se détendait. Il me faisait oublier la tristesse que j'éprouvais d'avoir perdu Emily. C'était assez paradoxal, le fait qu'elle me manque autant alors que je ne pouvais pas supporter de la voir quand elle était en vie. Je ne la détestais pas, bien au contraire. Elle a toujours été la sœur que je n'avais pas eue, et je savais qu'elle s'en voulait de m'avoir fait souffrir avec l'imprégnation de Sam.

Je m'étais tellement attaché à ce petit bout en deux semaines que je me demandais comment je réagirais quand Sam rentrerait et le récupérerait. Mal, sûrement, mais c'était dans la logique des choses. Il était son père et son fils avait besoin de lui.

Un vide profond m'envahit et je paniquai en me rendant compte que Sammy avait disparu de mes bras. Caleb l'avait pris et le ramenait dans son berceau en lui faisant des mamours. Ils étaient vraiment adorables tous les deux, et la scène avait tout pour donner envie de fonder une famille. Malheureusement cet enfant n'était pas le nôtre, et notre famille se résumerait à nous deux, sans possibilité de l'agrandir.

Mon petit frère rentra dans le salon comme une furie et me serra si fort dans ses bras que je crus que mes yeux allaient sortir de leurs orbites. Il était tout aussi affecté par la mort d'Emily que moi. Il avait arrêté de la fréquenter après qu'on ait changé de meute par solidarité envers moi, mais il ne lui reprochait rien.

Je me retrouvai avec deux bébés sur les bras pendant plusieurs jours. Seth avait été complètement amorphe jusqu'au retour de Stacy, et je devais le forcer à se nourrir et à se doucher – un vrai tue l'amour. Si vous avez un petit frère, vous devriez essayer de le laver pour calmer vos ardeurs...

Caleb et Michael se relayaient pour les patrouilles pendant ce temps là, et la vie reprenait doucement son cours à la Push.

* * *

Nous étions à la mi-septembre, toujours sans nouvelles de Sam, et la tension était de plus en plus forte entre les membres de notre meute. Jacob et Quil avaient abandonné les recherches pour retrouver leur imprégnées, ce que Michael et moi n'avions pas apprécié, même si nous comprenions leur attachement et leur raison. Rachel voulait absolument fourrer son nez dans ma manière de prendre soin de Sammy, qui avait maintenant un mois, comme si elle était persuadée de pouvoir mieux faire que moi, et bien entendu tout le monde m'en voulait quand je la remettais à sa place.

Je n'étais pas au bout de mes peines. Leather revint à la Push et ma vie, déjà très mouvementée, prit un tournant imprévu. Elle m'avait demandé de passer la voir le lendemain de son arrivée pour que nous puissions discuter de certaines choses, dont mon futur mariage avec Caleb. J'étais un peu anxieuse parce que je ne savais si elle accepterait notre union, et j'avais peur que Caleb, qui était sûrement aussi têtu que moi, ne se braque, et que cette réunion ne se finisse en un clash monumental entre lui et sa mère - et sûrement moi, si elle m'asticotait de trop.

Évidemment, Rachel la sangsue, au sens figuré, était passée au moment où j'allais donner son bain au petit. Je l'avais déshabillé et j'avais pris sa serviette dans la chambre avant de l'emmener dans la salle de bain. Rachel avait tenu à assister à ça – allez savoir pourquoi...

Elle avait hurlé quand je l'avais mis dans l'eau.

**_ Tu ne vérifies pas la températ****ure avant?**

**_ Et le thermomètre, c'est fait pour les dindons? **Rétorquai-je, mauvaise.** Regarde. 37°C. Satisfaite, Inspecteur Colombo?**

**_ Attention à sa tête...** s'écria-t-elle.

**_ C'est toi qui devrais faire attention à la tienne si tu continues à me les chauff****er...** grommelai-je.

**_ Attends, c'est quoi ça?**

**_ C'est son savon, Rachel, **soupirai-je, exaspérée.

**_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne le savonnes pas avant de le mettre au bain?**

**_ Parce que je ne le savonne pas avant de le mettre au bain.**

**_ Ça ne répond pas à...**

**_ ****Bon, tu vas me gaver longtemps, là?** M'emportai-je. **T'as ton diplôme de donneuse de bain d'enfant?**

**_ Je voulais juste...**

**_ Alors ferme-la avant que je ne t'en colle une. Regarde le crapaud, là. **L'interrompis-je. **Il est pas bien, dans son bain?**

Sammy s'en donnait à cœur joie. Il s'étirait, tirait la langue, bref, il menait la belle vie. Comme à chaque fois que je lui donnais son bain, d'ailleurs. C'était devenu l'un des meilleurs moments de ma journée, ou je pouvais vraiment me rendre compte que j'étais utile et que je faisais bien les choses, puisqu'il en profitait. Mais Rachel avec sa manie de me critiquer avant même que je fasse quelque chose, gâchait mon moment magique avec mon petit cousin. La rabat-joie soupira.

**_ Oui, tu as raison.** Concéda-t-elle.

Pendant deux minutes, elle ne dit plus rien et nous pûmes profiter du reste du bain. Mais quand le moment de le faire sortir fut venu, elle me tendit la serviette en ajoutant une petite remarque qui faisait toujours plaisir.

**_ Tiens, je ne voudrais pas qu'i****l attrape froid.**

**_ Parce que tu penses que j'ai envie qu'il soit malade?** Grognai-je.

**_ Non, bien sûr que non!** Se défendit-elle.

Tout en séchant Sammy contre moi et en le calant dans un de mes bras, je soulevai la baignoire en plastique et balançai l'eau qui s'y trouvait sur Rachel. Elle émit un cri strident qui rameuta Seth et ma mère.

_ **Rentre chez toi, Rachel. Je ne voudrais pas que tu attrapes froid...** ironisai-je.

**_ Mais t'es malade, Leah! **S'épouvanta maman. **Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris?**

**_ Demande à la fouil****le-merde de service.** Claquai-je. **Elle n'a pas à me dire ce que j'ai à faire.**

Seth, mort de rire, raccompagna Rachel chez elle, et ma mère bougonna encore un moment avant de partir travailler.

Caleb vint me chercher après que j'ai habillé le petit, l'air préoccupé, afin que je puisse aller voir sa mère.

**_ Tu lui as parlé de Sammy?** M'enquis-je en finissant le sac du petit.

**_ Non, on t'attendait pour tout lui raconter...**

Nous avions convenu, avec Jacob, de dire toute la vérité à Leather quand elle reviendrait. Vu que toute la Réserve était au courant, il n'y avait plus aucune raison qu'elle ne le sache pas.

**_ Tu n'es pas obligée de prendre tout ça, hopa!** Se lamenta Caleb. **On ne va pas au Canada, juste à trois maisons d'ici.**

**_ J'ai pas envie de courir pour all****er lui chercher de quoi faire un biberon, ou lui changer sa couche. Et je lui ai pris un linge de rechange, au cas où il régurgiterait, et aussi...**

**_ D'accord, d'accord...** s'impatienta-t-il. **Je prends le sac, et tu prends Crazy Frog...**

**_ Ne l'écoute pas, ****Sammy.** Chantonnai-je en fusillant Caleb du regard. **Tout le monde sait que t'es un beau crapaud, et pas un malade mental à la sale tronche qui se la pète avec une voiture invisible!**

Mon cœur fit un bon dans ma poitrine quand j'aperçus mon petit crapaud qui me souriait.

**_ Il a sourit, Cal! **M'écriai-je, émerveillée.

**_ C'est vrai?** Sourcilla mon amoureux en se précipitant pour voir. **Bon sang! Il sourit toujours!**

**_ Ça fait bizarre...** murmurai-je, la voix étranglée.

**_ Je crois qu'il aime qu'on se lance des vannes****... **sourit-il.

**_ Sûrement...**

**_ Tu t'es beaucoup attachée à lui, n'est-ce pas?**

**_ Non...** Mentis-je. **Je suis juste triste qu'Emily ne puisse pas vivre ça... C'était son rêve...**

Caleb me caressa le visage et m'embrassa tendrement avant de m'entraîner chez lui.

Leather écarquilla les yeux en me voyant arriver avec un bébé dans les bras.

**_ Je ne suis pas aveugle, pourtant, j'aurais vu si tu avais été enceinte...** balbutia-t-elle en m'enlaçant précautionneusement.

**_ C'est l'enfant d'Emily et Sam, **expliquai-je tristement. **Je m'en occupe pendant quelques temps, jusqu'à ce que Sam revienne.**

**_ Et quand compte-t-il rentrer?**

**_ On ne sait pas trop. **Répondit Caleb. **Il est parti sans savoir qu'il avait un fils.**

Leather hoqueta et Michael en profita pour lui raconter une partie de l'histoire. Elle nous regardait comme si nous étions des extraterrestres, ou pire, des fous.

_ **Vous voulez dire qu'Emily a été tuée par un vampire et que Sam s'est transformé en loup et s'est enfui avant qu'un gentil vampire éventre la pauvre ****Emily pour te donner son bébé? **Résuma-t-elle, incrédule.

**_ C'est un peu ça..**. soufflai-je en lui offrant un sourire contrit.

**_ Des loups, des vampires... Ça ressemble à nos légendes, mais ça ne se peut pas...**

**_ Vous avez des légendes à ce sujet? **M'étonnai-je.

**_ Oui, une légende au sujet d'un des ancêtres de la famille, mais ce n'est pas... C'est vrai? Il y a bien des gens qui boivent le sang des autres, et des gens qui se transforment en loup?**

**_ Malheureusement, c'est vrai. **Marmonna Caleb.

Je me sentis soudain mal à l'aise. Leather avait l'air si paniquée que je me demandais si on devait lui dire ce que nous étions devenus.

**_ En fait, Leather,** repris-je, la voix mal assurée, **Sam fait partie d'un groupe de personnes chargées de protéger la Push d'une possible menace venant des vampires. Il y a trois ans et demi, ils ont failli se battre contre ceux qui nous ont attaqués le mois dernier, pour ven****ir en aide à une famille de Sang-Froid qui ne se nourrissait pas comme les autres et qui refusait d'être des monstres.**

**_ Comment est-ce que tu sais tout ça?** Bredouilla-t-elle en me fixant avec effroi.

**_ Je le sais parce que... Je fais partie de ce groupe, ****et Seth aussi.**

Elle recula et se cogna à un meuble.

_Ça y est, elle me prend pour un monstre. Elle ne m'aime plus..._

Je baissai la tête pour ne pas lui montrer le mal que sa réaction me faisait, essayant de trouver du réconfort en regardant Sammy qui dormait paisiblement.

_ **Tu n'es pas humaine?** Balbutia-t-elle, histoire de m'achever encore plus vite.

Cette simple phrase me mit hors de moi.

**_ J'ai un cœur qui bat, je mange et je dors comme tout le monde, je vous signale.** M'emportai-je. **J'ai des sentiments, ****je pleure, je ris, je chie, exactement comme vous! Alors si c'est ça être humain, je le suis. Mais si vous préférez penser que je suis un monstre, comme vous voulez! Mais vous risquez d'être déçue...**

**_ Lee...** m'arrêta Michael.

**_ Tu n'es pas un monstre, ma ****chérie, mais... Tu n'es pas... Tu m'as caché ça, tu n'as pas été honnête et je n'apprécie pas que l'on me mente.** Murmura Leather.

**_ Je n'avais pas le droit de vous le dire!** Me désolai-je. **Personne à la Push n'était au courant, à part les membres des meutes****! Mais après ce qui s'est passé, notre Chef nous a donné l'autorisation d'en parler puisque tout le monde a vu les vampires et nous a vus nous battre avec... Si je voulais vraiment vous mentir, je ne serais pas là devant vous pour vous raconter tout ça! Je**** n'ai joué aucun rôle avec vous, et je vous apprécie vraiment beaucoup. Ça me ferait de la peine que vous changiez d'opinion sur moi à cause d'une malformation génétique...**

**_ J'ai compris... J'ai un peu de mal à encaisser tout ça, mais ça passera.** M'assura-t-elle.** Tu rends mon fils heureux, et s'il t'accepte telle que tu es, je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'en ferai pas de même...**

**_ Hum, maman...** intervint Caleb, hésitant. **Miky et moi, on a un truc à t'avouer, nous aussi...**

**_ On est comme qui dirait... Comme Le****ah, depuis qu'on est arrivés à la Push...** poursuivit Michael.

**_ Pardon? Tu peux répéter? **Demanda Leather.

**_ Je suis un loup, maman. Et Miky aussi.**

Michael eut tout juste le temps de retenir sa mère avant qu'elle ne s'effondre. Il l'allongea sur le divan et Caleb partit chercher un gant humide pour lui mettre sur le front.

**_ Ça s'est pas si mal passé!** Renifla Michael

**_ Tu te fiches de moi? **M'exclamai-je.** Elle s'est évanouie!**

**_ Connaissant maman, elle aurait pu péter un câble.**

**_ Attends le deuxième round ava****nt de crier victoire, frangin**. Marmonna Caleb. **Elle se réveille.**

Leather se leva d'un bond et commença à gesticuler dans tous les sens, sous le regard interloqué de Michael et Caleb. Elle parlait tellement vite que je n'arrivais pas à tout saisir, et je m'éclipsai lorsque Sammy se réveilla pour réclamer son biberon. Assise devant la maison, je berçai le petit en lui donnant son repas, et Caleb sortit en claquant violemment la porte avant de s'installer près de moi en soupirant lourdement. Il me caressa les cheveux et posa sa tête au creux de mon épaule tout en tenant le petit pied du bébé pour se calmer.

**_ Elle veut qu'on rentre à Rosebud avec elle.** Chuchota-t-il.

Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre.

**_ Je ne partirai pas sans toi, hopa...** me rassura-t-il.

Mon cœur redémarra.

**_ Miky s'en va, par contre. **Continua-t-il tristement.** Il n'a pas le choix. Il est mineur.**

Mon cœur se serra.

_** Je suis désolée, **murmurai-je, ne sachant quoi dire d'autre.

**_ Ne le sois pas, c'est pas ta faute. Maman est toujours aussi impulsive, mais cette fois-ci, je ne me laisserai pas faire. Je ne vais pas te perdre à cause d'un de ses caprices... Comme si nous éloigner de la Push nous fera changer... Comme s'il n'y avait pas de sangsues partout aux Etats-Unis...**

**_ E****lle pense faire au mieux,** la défendis-je. **Elle ne veut pas qu'il vous arrive la même chose qu'à Kenny ou Collin... C'est normal. J'aurais été à sa place, j'aurais sûrement fait pareil...**

**_ T'es bien trop gentille...**grommela-t-il.

**_ Je ne suis gentille qu'****avec toi... Tu sais quoi ? J'en avais déjà parlé avec Jake, mais je me disais qu'après le mariage, on pourrait aller vivre à Rosebud...** proposai-je. **T'en penses quoi?**

**_ Tu ferais ça?** S'écria mon amour.

**_ Bien sûr! J'ai bien vu qu'ils te manquaient tous là-bas, et si ta mère et tes frères y retournent, y a aucune raison qu'on n'y aille pas non plus!**

**_ Mais ta famille à toi? **Insista-t-il.

**_ Ils me manqueront, mais ma mère va sûrement vivre avec Charlie, et Seth avec son imprégnée... Et le téléphone, c'est pas fait pour les oies sauvages! Je pourrai toujours parler avec Seth et les autres si je me transforme!**

**_ Bon sang! J'ai décroché le jackpot avec toi!** Exulta-t-il.

**_ Je suis pas sûre que tu apprécieras ma condition...** grimaçai-je.

Caleb me dévisagea avec suspicion.

**_ Crache le morceau, Clearwater... **m'intima-t-il.

**_ Ben...** Je mis Sammy sur mon épaule pour qu'il puisse faire son rôt. **Je veux attendre le retour de Sam avant qu'on se marie. Je veux que ce petit bonhomme soit avec son père avant qu'on s'en aill****e définitivement.**

**_ Leah...**

**_ Je sais que tu pense comme les autres que Sam ne reviendra pas... Mais moi je sais qu'il le fera. C'est Sam. Je le connais, Tehila, et je t'assure qu'il reviendra.**

**_ Reste à savoir quand... **maugréa-t-il.

**_ J'ai confiance. Il r****eviendra vite. **Martelai-je.

Michael sortit de la maison, dépité.

_ **Elle veut qu'on s'en aille à la fin de la semaine.** Expliqua-t-il. **J'ai pas envie de vous laisser, moi...**

**_ On vous rejoindra bientôt.** Promis-je.

_** C'est sûr? Tu t'es décidée? **M'interrogea-t-il.

**_ Après le mariage.** Répondis-je.

**_ Donc après le retour de Sam,** marmonna Caleb.

Michael se renfrogna, ce qui me mit une nouvelle fois hors de moi.

**_ Bon sang!** Tempêtai-je. **Il va revenir!**

Sammy sursauta et se mit à pleurer. La conversation s'acheva ainsi et je rentrai chez moi pour ne plus m'énerver à ce sujet.

* * *

Leather tint parole et partit à la fin de la semaine avec Michael et Donnie, en nous faisant promettre de lui donner souvent de nos nouvelles et de venir le plus vite possible à Rosebud.

La maison des Spear étant un héritage de Joshua – ce que tout le monde ignorait, y compris la mère de Sam – je partis m'y installer avec Sammy le temps que Sam récupère son fils.

Un mois après... Toujours pas de Sam. Jared revint à la Réserve, pessimiste.

Encore un mois... Ce fut Embry qui revint, nous informant qu'il avait perdu la trace de Sam et Paul.

Et un autre... Le pire de tous. Celui où Paul, le second de Sam, celui qui s'était le plus acharné à le retrouver, revint à son tour, sans son Alpha. Il avait suivit sa trace jusqu'à New York, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sente plus son odeur.

Je restai la seule à croire que Sam reviendrait. Au retour de Paul, Rachel Black et Cherry Uley me sautèrent carrément dessus, pour que je puisse leur donner le bébé. L'une au titre non homologué de marraine, et l'autre en tant que grand-mère paternelle. Un peu facile, quand on se rend compte que son fils n'est pas un délinquant, de revenir comme une fleur et de chercher à se rattraper avec son petit enfant...

Je restai campée sur mes positions, fidèle à ma promesse, et malheureusement ma vie de couple en prit un sacré coup.

Durant les mois précédents, Caleb s'efforçait d'être patient et compréhensif. Il s'occupait de Sammy avec moi et je savais qu'il l'adorait, mais l'absence de sa famille se faisait ressentir. Je me sentais mal de ne pas partir avec lui, comme je l'avais promis, mais je ne voulais pas éloigner Sammy de la Push. Lorsque Paul rentra bredouille, Caleb s'exilait de plus en plus pour réfléchir.

Il lui fallut quelques jours avant qu'il n'explose. Je venais de mettre Sammy au lit et regardai tranquillement la télévision lorsqu'il déboula devant moi comme une furie.

**_ Je n'en peux plus, Leah.**** Vraiment plus**. Rugit-il. **J'ai l'impression que tu te fiches de moi.**

**_ Cal, je ne...**

**_ Je ne sais pas dans quel monde tu vis, mais tu n'es apparemment pas dans le nôtre. Bon sang, je t'ai laissé trois mois. Trois p***** de mois pour que tu te rendes compte qu'il ne rentrerait pas à la Push. Mais non! Madame est persuadée de le connaître mieux que personne! Et pendant ce temps là, tu me forces à rester ici, loin de mes frangins, pour un mec qui n'a même pas attendu les derniers instants de sa femme et qui ne s'est même pas souvenu qu'elle était sur le point d'accoucher!**

**_ Je ne te force à ****rien!** M'énervai-je. **Tu es libre de partir quand tu veux, mon pote!**

**_ Tu sais très bien que je ne partirai pas sans toi! **Répliqua-t-il en haussant le ton.

**_ Et toi tu sais que je ne laisserai pas Sammy ici tout seul si son père n'est pas là.** Martelai-je sèchement.

**_ Mais on ne sait même pas si Sam est encore en vie!**

**_ Arrête ça, Caleb!** M'époumonai-je en me levant. **Sam n'est pas mort, je le sais!**

**_ Ouais, encore ton foutu sixième sens à la noix! **Cracha-t-il. **Rappelle-****moi qui m'a forcé à partir deux semaines p****arce qu'elle avait peur qu'il ne fasse une connerie, hein?**

_Touchée..._

Caleb se radoucit et me fit m'asseoir. Il se mit à mon niveau en me tenant les mains et en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

**_ Hopa, je veux rentrer à Rosebud. Je veux qu'on se marie et qu'on vive notre vie. C'est peut être égoïste, mais je me fous complètement que Sam revienne ou pas. J'ai fini par me dire que tu prends ça comme excuse pour revenir sur notre engagement...**

**_ Non...** sanglotai-je. **Je veux plus que tout me marier avec toi...**** J'aimerais que ce calvaire se termine, pour toi, moi et surtout pour Sammy. Seulement j'ai fait une promesse et...**

**_ Tu as promis de t'occuper de lui, je comprends et je trouve ça bien que tu tiennes ta promesse. Ça ne fait que confirmer ce que je savais déjà. Que tu es une femme exceptionnelle, loyale, honnête et fidèle à ses convictions. Je ne t'ai pas demandé de te débarrasser de Sammy. J'adore ce petit bonhomme, à force de le fréquenter, il fait partie de moi, tout comme toi. On peut partir tous les trois à Rosebud, s'il le faut, et si Sam revient à la Push, il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour lui dire où nous sommes...**

**_ Et comment crois-tu qu'il réagirait s'il savait que j'avais pris son fils et que je l'avais emmené vivre avec les personnes qu'il détes****te le plus au monde?** L'interrompis-je, le cœur brisé. **Je ne veux pas lui faire ça. Il va croire que je n'attendais que ça et que je l'ai encore trahi...**

**_ Encore? **Répéta Caleb, incrédule. **Je ne vois pas à quel moment tu l'as trahi, Leah. C'est plutôt le co****ntraire...**

Je ne voulais pas rentrer sur ce terrain, sachant que Caleb prendrait mal ce que je lui dirais par la suite. Mais les choses étaient claires, dans ma tête. J'avais promis à Sam de ne pas le laisser tomber alors que j'étais allée me jeter dans les bras de son demi-frère qu'il haïssait. Pire, j'avais accepté sa demande en mariage et j'étais prête à m'en aller de la Push pour habiter avec la famille de son défunt père. J'avais clairement pris position dans le conflit qui les opposait en choisissant de partager la vie de Caleb, car j'avais définitivement enterré mon amitié avec Sam à partir de ce moment-là. Je me rappelais SON hurlement à l'annonce de mon départ, beaucoup moins déchirant que celui qu'il avait lancé devant le corps de sa femme, mais tout de même assez explicite. Je l'avais blessé, et je refusais de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. C'était pour cette raison que je ne voulais pas me marier avant le retour de Sam, et pour cette raison que je ne pouvais pas aller à Rosebud avec Caleb et Sammy.

**_ Leah... Ça n'a pas seulement à voir avec le bébé, n'est-ce pas?**

Je secouai la tête, incapable de parler.

**_ Tu regrettes d'avoir accepté ma demande en mariage?**

Je secouai une nouvelle fois la tête.

**_ Mais tu as peur de faire du mal à... Sam... En emmenant le bébé avec nous?**

Je hochai la tête, malheureuse.

**_ Et tu ne veux pas laisser le bébé à Cherry ou Rachel...**

**_ Non. Hors de question. Une promesse est une promesse. **Claquai-je.

**_ Alors il te faut choisir, Leah, parce que je m'en irai à Rosebud quoi qu'il arrive. Je ne supporte plus d'être loin de Miky et Donnie...**

_Non, ne fais pas ça..._

**_ Je t'aime plus que tout, mais je refuse de passer encore une fois après le bien-être de Sam...**

_Pitié... Ne fais pas ça..._

**_ Tehila...**

_Ne..._

**_ Je pars demain matin, et j'aimerai que tu viennes avec moi...**

_Fais..._

**_ Soit tu le fais, et on se marie comme prévu...**

_Pas..._

**_ Soit tu refuses, et alors...**

_Ça!_

**_C'est fini entre nous...**

* * *

_Tan tan tan tan!_

_Encore une fin de chapitre digne de ce nom!_

_Alors d'après vous, que va faire Leah? Partir? Rester? Laisser Sammy à la Push? Tuer Caleb?_

_Et comment la trouvez-vous dans son nouveau rôle de protectrice du petit Sam ? Convaincante ou déroutante?_

_Cette fois-ci je ne publierai pas avant la semaine prochaine. Sur et certain!_

_Et pas de Teaser non plus, sinon vous lirez plus parce que vous en saurez trop._

_A mercredi prochain!_

_Leilani._


	11. Chapitre 11 The Break Up

_Hello tout le monde!_

_Comme promis, voici le chapitre 11, du point de vue de Caleb ET de Leah._

_Je remercie encore une fois celles qui m'ont reviewé, et j'espère que vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre:_

_**Foxy White** : je sais que c'est nul d'avoir tué Emily, mais que veux-tu, quand je blaire pas quelqu'un, je suis radicale! (en tout cas quand j'écris)._

_**Lunita01** : Caleb n'est pas parfait, il a un caractère de merde, tu le verras bien dans ce chapitre là... Tout le monde à ses faiblesses! Quant à Sam... JOKER!_

_**sarah0406** : Je confirme! Tu as tout à fait raison sur toute la ligne! Ca fait plaisir de voir que tu te fais la même idée que moi de Leah... C'est que je ne me suis pas trompée à son sujet!_

_**Aneso** : chère, chère Aneso! Tu te poses de très bonnes questions! Mais je n'y répondrai pas de suite (garde les dans un coin de ton esprit, ne les oublie surtout pas!). On verra si tu réussiras à me faire plier après ce chapitre là, parce que c'est sûr, vous n'allez pas m'aimer après ça!_

_Voila, pour les autres, je vous remercie pour vos encouragements et pour vos reviews, et vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les autres!_

_On se voit en bas!_

* * *

Point de vue de Caleb.

_Rosebud, Maman, Michael, Donnie, Nana, Adriel, Carrie, la Horde..._

Pendant tout le trajet, je me répétais ces mots pour ne pas m'endormir.

_Rosebud, Maman, Michael, Donnie..._

A mi-chemin, je me demandais si j'avais fait le bon choix.

_Nana, Adriel, Carrie, la Horde..._

J'en avais mal à la tête, mais c'était le seul moyen de ne plus repenser à cette horrible discussion. Ce mantra ne me quittait pas.

_Rosebud, Maman, Michael, Donnie..._

J'allais enfin retrouver ma famille, mes amis, reprendre tout à zéro...

_Nana, Adriel Carrie, la Horde..._

Recommencer mes études, oublier cette dernière année, et surtout ce Sam Uley qui m'avait pourri la vie.

_Rosebud. Enfin._

Une toute nouvelle vie commençait pour moi. Je garai la voiture et inspirai un grand coup avant d'en sortir.

Il était très tard, mais la lumière de la maison était allumée. Maman ne devait pas dormir, trop stressée pour attendre son réveil pour me voir.

_ **Allons-y.** Soupirai-je.

Je franchis le seuil de la maison et ma mère me sauta au cou.

**_ Tu m'as tellement manqué, mon cœur...** sanglota-t-elle.

**_ Toi aussi maman,** soufflai-je. **Toi aussi...**

**_ Je suis désolée pour Leah et toi...**

Mon cœur me faisait tellement mal que je fondis en larmes dans les bras de ma mère. J'avais dû faire un choix et Leah également. Je savais qu'elle m'aimait, mais elle était trop loyale pour revenir sur la parole qu'elle avait donné, et trop attachée à Sam pour renoncer à le voir revenir. De mon côté, j'étais désespérément amoureux d'elle, mais l'idée de vivre sans ma famille me tuait littéralement, et son incapacité à faire passer notre couple avant sa loyauté envers Sam me rendait fou. Malheureusement pour nous, notre histoire n'avait pas survécu aux décisions que nous avions pris.

Elle n'avait même pas répondu à mon ultimatum. Elle s'était contentée de se lever, en larmes, de monter chercher Sammy et de partir. Sans un regard, sans un mot, elle était sortie, me laissant seul avec mon cœur en miettes. Quelques minutes après, le cri de Leah résonna dans toute la Push. Sa douleur faisait écho à la mienne, mais aucun de nous deux ne reviendrait sur ce qui avait été décidé ce soir-là.

Quand je montai dans la voiture le lendemain matin, la bague de Nana était posée sur le siège passager, accompagnée d'une enveloppe à mon nom. Je la mis dans la boite à gant et démarrai la voiture, anéanti. Seth était venu me dire au revoir, de même qu'Embry, Sue et Quil. Même Paul et Jared avaient fait l'effort de venir. Mais elle n'était pas venue. J'avais espéré qu'elle changerait d'avis, mais il n'en fut rien.

Je savais qu'elle n'était pas loin, qu'elle n'avait juste pas la force de me dire adieu, parce que j'avais sentis son odeur entêtante jusqu'à ce que je voie le panneau : ''Vous quittez la Push''. Une fois ce panneau dépassé, j'étais mort à l'intérieur.

**_Caleb, est-ce que tu es sûr d'avoir pris la bonne décision?** Insista ma mère en me frottant le dos.

Je ne pouvais pas oublier Leah ni ce que nous avions vécu tous les deux, mais notre relation n'avait aucun avenir, si nous devions attendre le retour de Sam pour commencer à l'envisager. Il me fallait poursuivre ma vie sans elle. J'étais convaincu que le seul moyen d'y arriver était de me consacrer à mes études et à ma famille, comme avant. Alors, pour ma santé mentale, je me devais de rassurer ma mère.

**_ C'était la meilleure chose à faire, **martelai-je. **Et je suis heureux d'être rentré à la maison.**

Maman n'avait pas insisté et m'avait encouragé à aller me coucher. Je retrouvais mon lit et ne pus m'empêcher de penser à elle, allongée dessus et dormant paisiblement. Maintenant qu'elle était venue à la Réserve, je savais que ça allait être dur de ne pas revoir son fantôme à chaque coin de rue.

Je ne réussis pas à dormir, ni cette nuit là, ni les suivantes. J'étais plus que soulagé de revoir mes frères et de trainer avec mes amis, mais l'impression que mon cœur m'avait été arraché ne disparaissait jamais, même dans ces moments là. C'était encore pire quand j'étais à la maison. Quand je mangeais avec ma famille sur la table de la salle a manger, je nous y revoyais faisant l'amour pour la première fois. Quand je prenais ma douche, je me rappelais le bonheur que j'avais éprouvé quand je lui avais savonné les cheveux remplis de peinture, après qu'elle ait accepté ma demande en mariage. Et quand j'étais dans ma chambre, c'était un véritable supplice.

Les fêtes de fin d'années n'étaient pas très gaies de mon côté. Je faisais un effort pour paraître joyeux devant Donnie, qui adorait la période de Noël. Il m'aidait beaucoup à ne pas craquer, en sautant dans mes bras à chaque fois qu'il voyait que je n'allais pas bien – autant dire qu'il était tout le temps pendu à moi.

J'avais repris mes études d'art, et Leah me poursuivait dans la moindre de mes réalisations. Chaque peinture, sculpture que je devais faire avait un rapport avec elle.

Ma mère me disait que ça me passerait, mais j'avais l'impression que ça empirait au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Nana me répétait que j'avais commis la plus grosse erreur de ma vie, tant et si bien que j'arrêtai purement et simplement d'aller la voir. Le coup de grâce me vint de Carrie, qui me faisait carrément la tête parce que j'avais décidé de rentrer, me traitant d'imbécile irresponsable et égoïste, et téléphonant régulièrement à Seth afin d'avoir des nouvelles de Leah, sans pour autant me dire comment elle allait. Michael, quant à lui, avait décidé de ne pas m'en reparler ni de me donner son opinion, et je lui en fus reconnaissant.

Le seul moment où je parvenais à l'oublier était quand je courrais. J'aurais préféré me transformer, mais je n'avais pas la force de le faire, de peur de la voir dans l'esprit des autres. Alors je courais, simplement, pour évacuer ma douleur, aussi vite que possible.

* * *

J'avais tenu deux mois et je n'allais toujours pas mieux. J'en étais réduit à barrer tous les jours qui s'écoulaient pour me motiver. Je frémis en apercevant la date du jour.

Le 14 février. Jour doublement atroce. Non seulement je devais me coltiner tous les amoureux du coin alors que j'étais loin de ce que j'aimais plus que tout et que je m'efforçais d'oublier, mais en plus, c'était le jour de son anniversaire. Elle n'arrêtait pas de dire que la situation était ironique et que pour elle, les personnes nées à la Saint Valentin avaient forcément des relations amoureuses mouvementées. J'avais essayé de lui démontrer que ce n'était pas le cas, mais à présent, je n'étais plus aussi sûr qu'elle avait tort.

J'allais sortir de ma chambre en début d'après midi, encore plus déprimé que les autres jours, quand j'entendis Michael passer un coup de fil, dans la sienne. Je n'étais pas curieux, d'habitude, mais poussé par mon instinct, je tendis l'oreille pour écouter ce qu'il disait.

**_ Salut Seth, c'est Miky.**

Je me raidis pendant qu'il poursuivait sa conversation.

**_ Pas fort, vous me manquez les gars, mais faut faire avec. Je patrouille dans le coin, on dirait pas comme ça, mais ça grouille de sangsues dans l'Etat! Bref, tu sais pourquoi j'appelle... (…) Tu croyais que j'allais oublier l'anniversaire de Leah?**

_Tu oublies le mien, et celui-là, évidemment, fallait que tu le retiennes._

**_Comment elle va? (…) Et Sammy? (…) C'est déjà bien qu'elle continue à s'occuper de lui...**

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'occuper de Sammy?_

**_ Elle ne veut toujours parler à personne? (…) Tu pourras lui dire que je pense fort à elle et que je lui souhaite un bon anniversaire malgré tout? (…) Sympa, mec, merci. (…) Oui, Embry me l'a dit, c'est cool pour lui, mais ça ne doit pas être évident pour elle...**

_Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui se passait?_

_**_ **_**Je te laisse, faudrait pas que Cal me trouve au téléphone avec... (…) Non, lui c'est pas mieux... (…) C'est clair, de vraies têtes de mule, ces deux là. Allez, à la semaine prochain****e, mon pote! Et dis à mon frangin de m'appeler demain, tu veux? Merci!**

Je me dépêchai de me mettre devant sa porte, attendant qu'il sorte afin d'avoir des explications.

Il soupira en me voyant, agacé d'avance parce qu'il savait que je n'allais pas le lâcher.

**_ On ne t'a jamais dit qu'espionner les gens c'était pas bien?**

**_ T'étais vraiment obligé de l'appeler pour son anniversaire? **Rugis-je. **Comment veux-tu qu'elle passe à autre chose si Carrie et toi vous acharnez à rester dans sa vie?**

**_ Ne me cherche pas****, Cal.** Me prévint-il. **T'as décidé de la larguer, mais c'est pas une raison pour que j'oublie mon amitié avec elle. Et puis je suis pas le seul à prendre de ses nouvelles. Nana et maman appellent Sue deux fois par semaine. Alors lâche moi la grappe, ok?**

J'en restai bouche bée. Michael me bouscula pour passer dans le salon, furieux.

**_ Pourquoi est-ce que vous faîtes ça, hein? Comme si ça suffisait pas que je n'arrive pas à me la sortir de ma tête, il faut que vous vous y mettiez tous pour que je souffre plus?**

**_ C'est toi qui as choisi de souffrir, mon vieux. Personne ne t'a mis le couteau sous la gorge pour la quitter, tu l'as fait comme un grand. Arrête de ne penser qu'à ta gueule, et réfléchis! Tu crois que t'es le seul à qui la séparation fait du mal? T'as pensé à Leah?**

**_ J'imagine qu'elle doit pas être bien, mais elle a choisi, elle aussi.**

**_ C'est Leah, bordel!** Gémit mon frère en levant les yeux au ciel. **Tu sais très bien qu'il ne faut pas la brusquer! Amoureuse ou pas, Leah reste Leah, t'avais aucune chan****ce de la faire te suivre en la menaçant...**

Il n'avait pas tort, j'avais agi sur un coup de tête au moment où je lui avais posé l'ultimatum.

**_ Qu'est ce que tu voulais que je fasse?** M'emportai-je.** J'en avais marre de toute la pression qu'il y avait sur nous****, entre Paul et Rachel qui voulaient récupérer Sammy, Cherry qui disait qu'on n'était pas les mieux placés pour s'occuper de son petit fils, la Meute qui ne voulait pas s'en mêler et Leah qui restait campée sur ses positions sans jamais faiblir, je ne trou****vais pas ma place dans tout ça! On n'avait aucun soutien, aucun!**

**_ On vous soutenait comme on pouvait, Cal! **S'affligea Michael. **C'est sûr que c'est pas facile de le faire à plus de deux mille kilomètres, mais...**

**_ C'est bien ça, le problème!** Le coupai-je. **Vous n'étiez pas là! Vous me manquiez atrocement, et j'avais du mal à supporter ça sans vous dans les parages. Sue et Seth préféraient rester neutre, même s'ils nous aidaient, parce qu'ils étaient tous du même avis que les autres. Et le pire dans tout ça, ****c'est que malgré tout, Leah reste persuadée que Sam reviendra et ne veut pas bouger de là pour qu'il n'ait pas à chercher son fils, et encore moins à Rosebud, parce que ça lui ferait du mal! Comment voulais-tu que je le prenne, alors que je ne voulais qu'u****ne chose, prendre mes affaires, ma future femme et Sammy et me barrer de la Push au plus vite? Alors oui, j'ai pété un câble, et je lui ai dit** **que je voulais rentrer. Est-ce que ça fait de moi un ****lâche? Sûrement! Est-ce que je me sens nul? Oh que oui!**

**_ Mais tu ne reviendras pas sur ta décision... Et elle non plus... Et y a pas moyen que vous puissiez faire un compromis?**

**_ Ça risque pas, non.** Répondis-je sèchement.

**_ Vous êtes vraiment nases..**. ronchonna Michael. **Tu t'énerves pour un rien, et elle...**

Je tressaillis, espérant entendre la suite de sa phrase. La conversation qu'il avait eue avec Seth m'avait intrigué. Mais il s'arrêta et soupira de nouveau, me laissant sur ma faim.

**_ A quoi bon. Ça ne changera rien de toute**** façon.** Assena-t-il. **Je vais faire un tour.**

Je voulais rattraper mon frère et lui tirer les vers du nez, mais il avait encore raison. Même si le sort de Leah me préoccupait, savoir ce qui lui arrivait ne ferait que me rendre d'avantage malheureux, parce que je ne voyais aucun moyen de régler nos différends.

Je mangeai rapidement et partis rejoindre la Horde. Carrie se renfrogna en me voyant, ce qui m'énerva encore plus. Heureusement, Adriel ne lui laissa pas le temps de me sauter dessus.

**_ Ça tente quelqu****'un d'aller voir un film d'horreur au lieu d'un film romantique? **Suggéra-t-il. **J'ai envie que les garçons choisissent, pour une fois.**

**_ Je veux bien, moi. **Déclarai-je en feignant l'enthousiasme. **Ça ne me dit pas trop, un film à l'eau de rose.**

**_ On se deman****de pourquoi,** ironisa Carrie.

**_ Ferme là une fois pour toutes, Carrie.** grognai-je.

**_ Elle a le droit de dire ce qu'elle pense.** Répliqua Adriel avec hargne.** Elle l'a toujours fait, et c'est pas aujourd'hui que ça changera.**

**_ Et j'ai le droit de ne pas vouloi****r l'entendre.** Fis-je en haussant le ton.

**_ Y en a marre, Caleb. Si tu n'es pas fichu de passer à autre chose, comme tu le voulais, retourne à la Push et supplie-la de te reprendre. Si tu ne veux pas, fais un effort et arrête d'agresser tout le monde. Ou alors terre-toi dans ta chambre, mais arrête de te défouler sur nous! Ça fait deux mois qu'on subit tes humeurs sans broncher, et ça commence sérieusement à me gonfler. Si tu savais que tu serais aussi malheureux, pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as quitté?**

C'était la première fois qu'Adriel me hurlait dessus. Et encore une fois, je me sentais minable. Lorsque Mandy s'insurgea et prit ma défense, je sus que j'avais touché le fond.

**_ Désolé, les gars. Je ne veux pas vous gâcher votre journée.** M'excusai-je. **Je ferais**** mieux de rentrer.**

**_ Reste, cousin... **me pria Carrie. **J'y vais un peu fort, ces derniers temps, mais ça m'enrage de vous voir souffrir tous les deux alors que...**

**_ S'il te plait, ma belle, arrête,** murmurai-je, la voix cassée. **Amusez-vous bien.**

Je les saluai rapidement et rebroussai chemin en me mettant à courir jusqu'à ma voiture. Je démarrai et roulai jusqu'au lac. Je restai un moment dans la voiture au point mort, me demandant si un jour j'arriverais à trouver un semblant de paix loin de Leah, lorsque j'entendis frapper à la vitre. Je me retournai et vis Mandy qui me faisait signe.

Je débloquai la portière passager pour lui permettre d'entrer et la questionnai dès qu'elle fut assise.

**_ Tu m'as encore suivi?**

**_ Je me suis dit que tu aurais sûrement besoin de parler... Tu as l'air si malheureux... Et je n'ai pas de Valentin, alors...**

**_ Je ne suis pas intéressé.** Crachai-je.

**_ Je ne suis pas la en temps que petite-amie potentielle, même si j'en rêve toujours,** se défendit-elle, **mais en temps qu'amie. Maintenant**** que Leah n'est plus dans le coin, on peut redevenir ****amis, non?**

**_ Je ne crois pas que ce soit possible, Mandy. On n'a pas la même vision des choses et ce ne serait pas bien pour toi.**

**_ Qui te dit que ce ne serait pas ce qu'il te faut, justement?** Minauda-t-elle. **Imagine que j'arrive à te faire oublier Leah... Tu n'as rien à perdre et tout à y gagner...**

J'étais estomaqué. Cette fille n'avait pas froid aux yeux, ou elle n'avait aucun respect pour sa personne. Combien de fois l'avais-je envoyé balader? Et combien de fois était-elle revenue à la charge?

Avant que je puisse reprendre mes esprits, elle posa durement ses lèvres contre les miennes et m'embrassa avec fougue.

Je fus partagé entre l'effroi et le dégoût. Je la repoussai aussitôt et la fusillai du regard.

**_ Tu auras beau essayer, jamais tu n'arriveras à valoir un millième de Leah. **Lui dis-je, sûr de moi.** Personne, tu m'entends, Personne ne vaut ma Leah, et personne ne pourra me la faire oublier. Je resterai sans doute malheureux toute ma vie, mais je ****préfère de loin me rappeler sans arrêt de tous les bons moments que j'ai passé avec elle que de perdre mon temps à faire semblant d'être bien avec une autre. Alors si tu espères qu'un jour je serai assez désespéré pour te tomber dans les bras, oublie ça to****ut de suite, parce que ça n'arrivera pas.**

**_ Mais...** tenta-t-elle de dire.

**_ Mais rien du tout. Sors de cette voiture et rentre chez toi. Prends-toi une douche froide et fiche-moi la paix.**

Elle s'en alla, furibonde, fracassant au passage la portière de la voiture. Elle la referma tellement fort que la boîte à gant s'ouvrit et que tous les objets qui s'y trouvaient étaient désormais éparpillés sur le siège et par terre.

En remettant le tout dans la boite à gant, je retrouvai la bague de Nana que j'avais offerte à Leah. La revoir fut comme un coup de poignard supplémentaire à mon cœur meurtri. Mon regard se posa alors sur l'enveloppe cachetée qui l'accompagnait. Je la pris et hésitai longuement avant de l'ouvrir.

_Après tout, je souffre déjà, un peu plus ou un peu moins..._

Je commençai à lire le mot écrit par Leah, le corps secoué de décharges électriques à mesure que ma lecture se poursuivait.

* * *

_**Caleb,**_

_**Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire des lettres, mais je tenais à le faire et à te la donner avant que tu t'en ailles.**_

_**Je comprends que tu veuilles partir, par rapport à ta famille qui te manque et à ce que je te fais subir avec Sammy. Je ne vais pas te supplier de rester parce que je te connais et que je sais que ça ne ferait que retarder ton départ.**_

_**Je souhaite avant tout que tu te sentes bien, et ce n'est pas le cas à la Push. Alors je te laisse partir, même si ça me brise le cœur.**_

_**Je voulais te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi depuis qu'on se connait. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de le faire à voix haute (tu sais comment je suis) mais j'ai vraiment apprécié toutes tes attentions.**_

_**Je voulais que tu saches aussi que je suis tombée amoureuse de toi depuis le premier jour, et que je t'aimerai pour le reste de ma vie, peu importe ce que nous réserve l'avenir.**_

_**Je suis heureuse de t'avoir rencontré, et j'espère que je t'ai apporté plus de bonheur que de mauvais souvenirs.**_

_**Je sais que c'est nul de ma part de te demander ça, mais je ne peux pas te laisser partir sans réagir.**_

_**Je t'aime trop pour ça...**_

_**Si tu veux encore de moi, dis-le-moi et dans six mois au plus tard, si Sam n'est pas revenu, je te promets de te rejoindre à Rosebud avec Sammy. Je me fous d'avoir une relation à distance avec toi d'ici là, si c'est ce que tu veux. Et dès qu'on sera de nouveau réunis, on se mariera.**_

_**Tu n'auras qu'à m'appeler quand tu arriveras à la Réserve, et je saurai que nous avons encore une chance d'être ensemble.**_

_**Si tu penses que plus rien n'est possible entre nous, je t'en supplie, n'appelle pas pour te justifier. Je ne veux pas que le dernier souvenir que j'aurais de toi soit un coup de fil où tu me dirais : ''Leah, c'est vraiment fini entre nous, tu as tout gâché...''**_

_**En attendant, je te rends ta bague, en espérant sincèrement la récupérer bientôt.**_

_**Et si ce n'est pas le cas, je te souhaite une longue vie avec tout le bonheur possible. Tu le mérites largement.**_

_**Je t'aime,**_

_**Leah.**_

* * *

Je relisais la deuxième moitié du message, épouvanté. Elle avait fait le premier pas vers une réconciliation, dès le début. Elle avait proposé le compromis que je pensais impossible. Et j'aurais dû lui répondre deux mois auparavant, mais je n'avais pas lu sa lettre.

Je sentis la honte et le désespoir m'envahir. J'avais une chance de tout arranger, et je ne l'avais pas saisie. Je songeai à Leah qui avait sûrement attendu une réponse de ma part et qui...

_Mon Dieu, qu'avais-je fait?_

Je me rendis compte que tout ce qu'on m'avait dit pour m'ouvrir les yeux était loin de refléter la réalité. Je ne m'étais pas seulement comporté en imbécile lâche et égoïste, je l'avais moi aussi abandonnée, tout comme Sam l'avait fait avant moi, sauf que contrairement à lui, je n'avais aucune excuse. Leah devait être plus que mal par ma faute, et cette supposition me rendit fou.

Pour la première fois depuis deux mois, je fondis en larmes.

J'avais besoin d'elle, et j'avais peur de ne plus pouvoir rectifier le tir. Je démarrai la voiture, pleurant de plus belle, me garai devant la maison de ma grand-mère et courus frapper à sa porte. Je tombai à genoux devant elle en lui tendant la lettre.

**_ Je l'ai perdue, Nana... A cause de ma fierté mal placée, j'ai perdu l'amour de ma vie...**

* * *

Point de Vue de Leah

Sammy pleurait dans son berceau. Mon petit doigt – ou plutôt mon odorat – me disait qu'il avait besoin d'un bon bain. Mais je n'avais pas l'envie de me lever, comme tous les jours depuis son départ. J'étais moins que l'ombre de moi-même, comme si j'avais perdu mon âme en plus de mon cœur lorsqu'il avait franchi les limites de la Push.

Mais je n'avais pas le droit de me lamenter sur mon sort. Pas quand un petit être dépendait de moi. Je me fis violence et sortis de mon lit afin de m'occuper de Sammy. Ce petit bout de chou était devenu ma seule raison de me lever le matin et d'affronter une nouvelle journée sans Caleb.

Je fis couler l'eau de son bain, déposai sa serviette à côté de la baignoire en plastique et partis chercher Sammy.

_**Alors bonhomme,** dis-je en sortant mon petit crapaud de son berceau. **Fais voir à tata Leah ce que tu nous as pondu, cette fo****is... Ouh! Jackpot! Celle-là, on la balancera à la tête de Seth!**

Sammy m'offrit un sourire qui réchauffa mon petit cœur meurtri. Je mis de côté la boule puante, la réservant pour la prochaine fois où mon petit frère voudrait engager la conversation avec moi, et l'emmenai prendre son bain.

J'étais soulagée que le petit se sente quand même bien avec moi et continue à me sourire. Il était bien le seul avec qui je faisais un effort depuis les deux derniers mois. Tout le monde me prenait pour une folle parce que je m'étais renfermée dans ma bulle. Je ne laissais personne m'approcher, pas même ma mère.

Je rentrai dans la salle à manger avec Sammy, habillé et pomponné, parce qu'il allait à sa visite médicale avec ma mère. J'avais du mal à le lui laisser, mais comme je ne parlais à personne, je ne voulais pas que le pédiatre me prenne pour une folle et ne demande à ce qu'on me le retire.

Maman était déjà prête et préparait le petit déjeuner.

**_ Déjà réveillée?**

_Je ne dors quasiment pas... Je veux qu'il revienne..._

**_ Tu veux manger?**

_Je n'ai pas faim... Je veux juste qu'il revienne..._

Elle soupira, dépitée.

**_ Tu sais quel jour nous sommes, Leah?**

_Je m'en fous... Je veux qu'il revienne..._

**_ On est le 14 février, fillette...**

_La Saint Valentin, ça me fait une belle jambe. Je suis seule avec le cœur brisé. Il m'a quitté pour de bon... Il ne veut plus de moi..._

**_ Bon anniversaire, ma chérie...**

_Anniversaire? Ah ouais, c'est vrai. Aujourd'hui j'ai 24 ans, et je suis une morte vivante. Pitoyable..._

**_ Leah, parle-moi, dis-moi quelque chose...**

Voir ma mère aussi malheureuse par ma faute me faisait mal, mais je préférais ne rien dire, parce que si j'ouvrais la bouche, je ne pourrais pas retenir mes larmes, et je la supplierais de m'achever, de m'enlever le cerveau ou de me ramener Caleb. Je détestais être aussi dépendante de lui, mais je n'arrivais pas à vivre sans lui. En fait, je ne vivais plus. J'étais branchée sur secteur, en mode '' Mère de Substitution'' pour Sammy, et rien d'autre. Voilà pourquoi j'étais dans cet état. Je ne sortais plus que pour faire prendre l'air à mon petit-cousin, je ne parlais qu'à lui, je ne souriais qu'à lui, je ne respirais que pour lui. Et quand Sam reviendrait le chercher, s'il revenait un jour, ce dont je commençais à douter, je n'aurais plus aucune raison de me battre. J'aurais fait ma part du contrat et je pourrais laisser libre cours à ma douleur.

_** Bon, puisque tu ne veux toujours rien dire, je n'insisterai pas.** Déclara ma mère en me mettant une assiette de pancakes sous le nez. **Ne te la****isse pas mourir de faim, pense à Sammy.**

Elle avait le chic pour trouver les mots qui me faisaient craquer. Après avoir donné son biberon du matin à mon crapaud, je me forçai à manger, mais les aliments n'avaient aucun goût.

_C'est pour Sammy, fais-le pour __lui,_ me motivai-je mentalement pour avaler chaque bouchée.

Ma mère me prit le bébé pour la visite médicale, et j'avais l'impression qu'on m'avait arraché le dernier lambeau de cœur qui me restait. Je retournai dans ma chambre afin de fêter comme il se doit mon anniversaire, c'est-à-dire en ne faisant rien et en m'empêchant de pleurer.

J'entendis le téléphone sonner, me demandant qui de Carrie, Michael, Leather, Adriel ou Nana m'emmerderait aujourd'hui. J'étais touchée qu'ils s'inquiètent de mon misérable sort, mais si je n'avais pas envie de parler à ma famille – Meute comprise – ce n'était sûrement pas avec la sienne qu'un miracle se produirait.

Seth s'empressa de décrocher, et je tendis l'oreille malgré moi.

**_ Allo? Oh! Salut Miky!**

_J'aurais du jouer au loto..._

**_Comment tu vas? (…) En fait, je me demandais justement pourquoi tu... Ah oui l'anniversaire de Leah! J'avais zappé...**

_Sympa, quoi que venant de Seth, ça ne devrait pas m'étonner, il ne se rappelle même pas du sien!_

**_ Ben, comme d'habitude, elle reste enfermée dans sa chambre et ne bronche pas. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'elle sache quel jour on est. (…) Sammy? S'il ne va pas bien, je veux bien me faire pendre! Il est en pleine forme, et Leah le couve et le chouchoute à mort. (…) En fait, y a qu'avec lui que Leah est potable... Non, elle ne nous parle toujours pas. Ça commence à être énervant, à force.**

La tristesse de sa voix me fendit le cœur, du moins ce qui me restait à sa place. Je lui menais la vie dure, à lui aussi.

**_ D'accord, mon pote, je lui ferai la commission.**

_Bon sang, il va venir me parler... Elle est où, cette couche?_

**_ Ah attends! S'écria soudain Seth au téléphone. Tu connais la nouvelle? C'est Embry le nouveau Bêta, maintenant!**

_Vas-y, remue le couteau dans la plaie..._

Lorsque Jacob avait téléphoné pour m'annoncer sa décision, ça avait été comme un nouveau coup de poignard dans le cœur. Évidemment, c'était compréhensible, puisque ça faisait 2 mois que je ne m'étais pas transformée – la dernière fois datant du jour du départ de Caleb – et que je n'étais pas en état de commander qui que ce soit, mais je me sentais coupable de ne pas pouvoir mettre mes problèmes de côté pour protéger et servir la tribu.

J'étais devenue une loque bonne à rien sur qui personne ne pouvait compter, et je n'avais aucune intention de changer les choses pour le moment.

**_ En fait, on ne sait pas si elle l'a bien pris ou pas, puisqu'elle ne parle à personne, mais Jake a dit que dès qu'elle irait mieux, Embry redescendrait dans la hiérarchie et qu'elle reprendrait sa place.**

_Vu comment j'étais partie, Embry a encore de beaux jours devant lui!_

**_ Ben voyons,** reprit Seth avec hargne.** Monsieur te ferait la morale parce que t'as appelé ma sœur? Alors ça y est, il est passé à autre chose?**

_Non... Pitié, non..._

**_ J'y comprends ****rien.** S'énerva mon frère. **Y en a pas un pour sauver l'autre. C'est grave, quand même, d'être aussi borné! (…) Ça marche, A plus!**

Je ramassai en vitesse la couche de Sammy avant que Seth ne frappe à la porte de ma chambre et la lui balançai lorsqu'il fit passer sa tête dans l'embrasure. Il eut le réflexe de refermer aussitôt la porte en riant aux éclats pendant que je me renfrognais et rentra s'asseoir à côté de moi sur le lit.

**_ La vieillesse te gâte! T'as perdu de ta vitesse et de ta précision, frangine!**Commença-t-il, hilare.

Je lui frappai le bras sans répondre. Avant le départ de Caleb, cette petite joute entre lui et moi m'aurait fait marrer, mais je n'avais pas la force de rire, même de ça...

**_ T'as entendu que Miky a appelé, hein?**

Je hochai la tête, c'était le moins que je puisse faire pour lui répondre.

**_ Il te souhaite un bon anniversaire et il pense à toi...**

Je soupirai. Ça aussi je pouvais me le permettre.

**_ Je peux te parler franchement?**

Je haussai un sourcil.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut, encore?_

**_ ****Ma Lee-Lee me manque...** souffla-t-il en baissant la tête.

J'arrêtai de respirer l'espace d'un instant, tant cette confession m'avait laissée... sur le cul.

_ **J'ai horreur de te voir comme ça...** enchaina-t-il. **S****urtout pour un mec. Ok, la situation est compl****iquée, et tu souffres, mais merde, à la fin! T'avais promis que plus jamais un homme ne te mettrait dans un état proche de celui où tu étais quand Sam t'a quitté, et là tu nous fais quoi? La même chose, en mille fois pire!**

Je frémis, accablée par les reproches de mon petit frère.

**_ Pourquoi est-ce que cette fois-ci tu ne fais pas comme avec l'autre, hein?**

**_ Parce que c'est encore plus dur!** Hurlai-je.

Seth hoqueta en même temps que moi.

**_ Tu peux répéter? **Balbutia-t-il.

**_ C'est trop dur...**

Il me sourit, heureux que je lui adresse la parole.

**_ Tu peux arriver à passer à autre chose. Ça prendra du temps, mais tu peux le faire. Il suffit juste de le vouloir...**

**_Seth...** gémis-je.** J'ai pas envie... Je veux qu'il revienne...**

**_ Alors bouge-toi! Fais quelque chose! ****Appelle-le! **Clama-t-il.

**_ Je l'ai déjà fait. Je lui ai laissé une lettre avant son départ, mais il n'a pas répondu... Il ne m'a pas rappelée... C'est trop tard, je l'ai perdu...** me désolai-je.

**_ S'il ne t'a pas répondu, c'est que c'est un sale con et puis c'est tout. Allez, Lee-Lee... Ne te laisse pas abattre par ça. Il nous est déjà arrivé pire, et on a tous besoin de toi, alors arrête de faire ta martyre et d'agir comme un légume, et redeviens ''Leah la garce qui fait peur à tout le monde, qui nous pourrit la vie avec ses piques et ses remarques, et qui ne se laisse surtout pas marcher sur les pieds par un homme'' ! Deux mois à te lamenter sur ton sort, ça suffit et ça n'a pas fait pas avancer les choses!**

Seth avait raison. J'avais assez plombé l'ambiance dans la famille comme ça. Même si je n'étais pas prête à passer à autre chose, réutiliser la méthode que j'avais privilégiée pour cacher ma douleur lors de ma séparation d'avec Sam me parut une bonne alternative pour les rassurer. Après tout, elle m'avait bien réussi pendant ces six dernières années...

_ **Je te préviens, Seth.** Grommelai-je. **Je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner, mais je ne vais sûrement pas être tendre, peut-être même moins que pendant ma phase ''les hommes sont des porcs, y compris mon frère****''...**

**_ Tout ce que tu voudras, frangine!** Exulta Seth.** Maman sera contente!**

**_ Si tu le dis...** Je me levai et m'étirai. **Bon, tu m'excuseras, mais j'ai une andouille à éjecter de mon poste!**

**_ Ouais! Vas-y, Lee-Lee! **Applaudit-il.

Je me rendis au salon et téléphonai à notre Alpha pour lui dire ma façon de penser et réclamer mon dû. Renesmée décrocha, comme d'habitude.

**_ Allo?**

**_ C'est Leah.** Dis-je simplement.

**_ Oh mon Dieu Leah! **S'écria-t-elle.** Tu...**

**_ Oui, je parle, c'est un miracle, bla, bla... **la coupai-je.** Passe moi Jacob, s'il te plait.**

Elle s'exécuta et appela le Chef Suprême d'une voix tremblante, en précisant bien que je n'étais pas contente.

**_ Leah? **Murmura-t-il d'une voix incertaine.

**_ Qu'est-ce que t'as, Black? T'as la trouille?**

**_ Non, enfin si...**

**_ T'as bien raison, mon pote.** Rugis-je.** Non mais franchement, t'as abusé! Je sais bien que j'étais en veille et que je n'aurais servi à rien, mais me retirer mon statut pour le refiler à... Embry? T'es vraiment tombé sur la tête! Ou alors t'as bu! Ou t'es cinglé! Non, tu es cinglé et ****tu as pris la décision après avoir bu comme un trou et être tombé une nouvelle fois sur la tête!**

**_ N'exagère pas, Leah...**

**_ Tu la fermes et tu me laisses vider mon sac.** Lui ordonnai-je. **Comment est-ce que t'as pu me remplacer par ce bras cassé? Même Quil e****st plus responsable que lui, c'est dire le niveau d'inconscience du phénomène! T'aurais pu choisir Seth, mais non! Monsieur place son meilleur pote dans les hautes sphères du pouvoir! C'est n'importe quoi. Embry! J'en suis encore soufflée. Embry...**

**_ Tu a****s fini?** Demanda craintivement Jacob.

**_ Non. Tu vas me faire le plaisir de virer cet idiot de MON poste!** Vociférai-je.

**_ Et je prends qui à la place?**

**_ T'as du caramel à la place du cerveau ou quoi? Moi, triple andouille!**

**_ Et comment tu feras, avec Sammy?** Gronda-t-il.

_Mince... J'y avais pas pensé..._

**_ T'inquiète, je gère. J'apprendrais à Seth à changer les couches et à lui donner le biberon, ou je resterai à la Push pendant que les autres patrouilleront. Je suis pas obligée de me transformer pour diriger! En tout cas, c'est pas tes oignons, occupe-toi juste de remettre Embry à sa place.**

**_ Très bien... Puisque tu y tiens tant...**

**_ C'est MA PLACE! **Tempêtai-je. **C'est à moi de dire si je veux la laisser ou pas, tu m'entends, Black?**

**_ Oui, mademoiselle Clearwater... J'ai bien compris le message. Tu es de nouveau mon second jusqu'à ce que tu en décides autrement... D'autres revendications?**

**_ Oui. Une. Laisse-moi lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Embry...** Répondis-je sournoisement.

**_ Ne sois pas trop dure...**

**_ Je vais me gêner... Il avait qu'à ne pas se la péter devant moi... Bon, à plus, l'Alpha!**

**_ Content de te retrouver, Leah.**

**_ Contente de pouvoir vous emmerder de nouveau, Chef,** souris-je.

**_ Quand tu veux, ma belle. Oh! Bon anniversaire...**

**_ Tu vas pas t'y mettre**** toi aussi? **Ronchonnai-je. **Y a quoi de bon à**** avoir 24 ans et rien d'autre dans la vie qu'une bande de cas sociaux comme amis, hein? Ce serait plutôt une excuse de plus pour se jeter du haut d'une falaise, surtout quand Embry Call fait partie du lot.**

Jacob éclata de rire et avant de raccrocher, s'écria ''Elle est pas possible, cette fille! Pauvre Embry!''

Entendre Jake se réjouir de mon retour parmi les vivants et voir Seth sautiller partout en m'imaginant remettre Embry à sa place me mit du baume au cœur. Mon frère avait raison sur toute la ligne. Les hommes de ma vie avaient l'habitude de me jeter et de vivre leur vie de leur côté, alors que je restais figée dans mon malheur. J'étais consciente que c'était différent avec Caleb, parce que c'était en partie ma faute si nous en étions arrivés là, mais je devais me ressaisir. J'étais soutenue par ma famille et Sammy méritait de vivre dans un cadre beaucoup plus serein, le reste ne dépendait plus que de moi.

Il était temps pour Super Leah de remettre de l'ordre à la Push, et dans sa vie par la même occasion.

Première étape : rendre à Embry la monnaie de sa pièce.

Deuxième étape : rendre une petite visite à Paul et Rachel.

Troisième étape : rassurer ma mère sur mon état mental.

Quatrième étape : ne plus attendre le retour de Sam et me positionner clairement vis-à-vis de Sammy.

Dernière étape, et de loin la plus dure : faire mon deuil de ma relation avec Caleb.

* * *

La première étape fut plus drôle que je ne l'avais imaginé.

Lorsque je me transformai enfin – quel pied de pouvoir de nouveau courir aussi vite et de sentir le vent dans sa fourrure! J'entendis Embry en pleine discussion houleuse avec Quil, qui ne supportait plus son attitude de petit chef. Je les rejoignis et mis mon plan à exécution.

**_ **_Hé ho Embryyyy!_ Claironnai-je dans ma tête. _Devine qui vient te botter les fesses?_

**_ _Leah? _**_Hoqueta ce dernier. _Mais qu'est-ce que...

**_ **_Avoue que ça te fait plaisir de me savoir prête à reprendre du service! __Raillai-je._

__ A reprendre... Oh non, non, non! Je suis le Bêta._ Grogna-t-il.

**_ **_Ouais, mon pote! Tout le monde sait que tu as la carrure pour être un Bêta avec un grand B, mais le second de l'Alpha, c'est moi! __Pouffai-je. C'est gentil d'avoir gardé ma place au chaud pendant ces derniers mois, mais c'est fini, la foire à la saucisse!_

__ Si tu crois que je vais te laisser revenir comme ça sans rien dire..._

__ T'as pas le choix, mec. Décret royal oblige. _Contrai-je fièrement.

__ Enfin!_ Jubila Quil. _J'étais à deux doigts de changer de meute, moi. J'en pouvais plus! Merci, Leah! T'as beau être chiante, t'es de loin le meilleur second!_

__ Sympa,_ bougonna Embry. _On voit tout de suite les amis!_

__ Allez, Bêta, fais pas cette tête de chien battu, je serai magnanime cette fois et je ne te punirai pas pour avoir fait la danse de la victoire devant moi alors que j'étais trop faible pour te casser la gueule. Gloussai-je._

__ Madame est trop bonne,_ ironisa Embry._ Tu ne me puniras pas, mais tu vas sans doute me faire camper à la Push pour le reste de mes jours!_

__ C'est une idée! Mais je ne suis pas si sadique. En tout cas pas pour l'instant. Non, j'ai une mission pour toi. Tu vas m'accompagner voir Paul et les autres, qu'on forme à nouveau une seule meute._

**_ **_QUOI?_ Hurlèrent en même temps Embry, Quil et Seth.

__ J'étais muette mais pas aveugle, les gars. La deuxième meute part en vrille depuis le départ de Sam, tout le monde fait ce qu'il veut. Ils se laissent aller parce qu'ils n'ont pas de chef. On va leur en donner un, et un bon!_

__ Tu crois que Paul acceptera de rester sous tes ordres? _Sourcilla Embry.

__ Il n'aura pas le choix. Je suis bien meilleure que lui pour diriger les opérations._ Répliquai-je.

__ On verra bien. _Ricana Embry. _En tout cas, je veux voir ça!_

__ En route, mauvaise troupe!_ Lançai-je en courant vers la Push.

Nous reprîmes forme humaine et nous habillâmes avant de sortir des bois. Même si les habitants du coin connaissaient notre secret, voir un loup courir à travers toute la Réserve ne faisait pas le meilleur effet.

Avant d'aller chez les Black, ou Paul et Rachel se trouvaient avec Billy, je mis un point final à ma petite vengeance sur Embry, qui râlait toujours.

**_ Au fait, bonhomme. C'est à ça qu'une danse de la victoire doit ressembler.** L'apostrophai-je en commençant à me dandiner devant lui, déclenchant par la même occasion l'hilarité des deux autres.

**_ Ouais, ouais, c'est bon, **ronchonna le pauvre petit. **Allons-y avant que tu ne te froisses un muscle. Ce genre de truc n'est plus de ton âge.**

**_ On n'est jamais trop vieux pour foutre la honte à un gringalet qui pète plus ****haut que son cul.** Rétorquai-je, acide, en lui donnant un coup de pied aux fesses.

**_ Mais t'es malade! On ne touche pas à mes fesses! **S'offusqua Embry.

**_ On parie? **Maugréai-je en recommençant avec un plaisir non dissimulé. **Ça t'apprendra à me ****traiter de vi****eille! Tiens, encore un, cadeau de la maison!**

**_ Là, c'est clair, notre Leah est de retour! **Rigola Quil.

Je les ignorai et passai à la deuxième étape de mon plan. La réunion des deux meutes me paraissait importante, compte tenu de tout ce qui s'était passé les mois précédents. Chacun avait un moyen différent de gérer la situation. Tandis que Seth, Embry et Quil patrouillaient plus souvent, Paul, Jared, Eliott et Jason se la coulaient douce, et préféraient passer du temps avec leur imprégnées. Leur sort ne m'intéressait pas plus que ça, mais il fallait qu'on leur remette les idées en place.

Billy m'accueillit avec un énorme sourire. Lui aussi s'était beaucoup inquiété pour moi, et je me doutais qu'il était soulagé de me voir reprendre du poil de la bête.

**_ Q****uelle surprise, dis-donc! **S'écria-t-il.** Quand Jacob m'a appelé pour me dire que tu lui avais passé un savon, je pensais qu'il perdait la tête!**

**_ Et non, heureusement pour lui! **Reniflai-je. **Maintenant je suis venue régler mes comptes avec Paul. Il faut qu'i****l se bouge, lui aussi.**

**_ Oh mais je t'en prie, ne te gêne surtout pas!** S'amusa Billy. **Il a besoin qu'on lui remonte les bretelles. Mon frigo t'en sera reconnaissant, et mon porte-monnaie aussi! PAUL! VISITE!**

Paul déboula au salon et fut tout aussi surpris que les autres de me voir alerte.

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu me veux? **Demanda-t-il, peu amène.

**_ Je veux, non, j'aimerais **– il faut être diplomate de temps en temps – **que nous reformions une seule meute.**

**_ Hein? Tu plaisantes?**

**_ J'en ai l'air, franchement? **Sourcillai-je.

**_ Vous êtes partis de la Meute pour une raison, non? Vous avez fait votre choix, et nous le notre, pourquoi ça changerait maintenant?**

**_ Simplement parce que vous n'êtes même plus une meute, **claquai-je sèchement. **Vous n'avez plus de chef, et ****vous ne remplissez même plus votre mission.**

**_ C'est l'hospice qui se fout de la charité, sur ce coup.** Me fit remarquer Paul.

**_ Je sais, j'ai pas de conseils à te donner parce que j'ai fait pareil, mais maintenant je suis prête à reprendre du service, et nous ne sommes que quatre à protéger la Push.**

**_ Et nous, on compte pour du beurre?** Rugit Paul. **On est l****à, on fait quoi d'après toi?**

**_ Ah parce que tu crois franchement que passer ton temps à bouffer les amygdales à Rachel, pendant que Jared et Kim font pareil et que Jason et Eliott passent leur journée à pêcher, c'est protéger la Push?** Raillai-je. **Dans ce c****as, je dis aux autre****s**** de faire pareil, et quand on aura tous perdu l'habitude de nous battre et que d'autres Volturi viendront finir ce qu'ils ont commencé, on mourra tous.**

Paul frémit et je sus que je touchais au but.

**_ Écoute, Paul,** repris-je. **Je ne suis**** pas là pour te forcer à rejoindre nos rangs. Tu fais comme tu veux, du moment que vous vous bougiez le train, ça me va. Après, si tu veux nous rejoindre, il n'y a aucun soucis****, nous sommes ouverts 24 sur 24****, sept jours sur sept, même les jours fériés. Ré****fléchis-y juste, d'accord ?**

Paul sembla méditer mes paroles, et les accepter, mais il fallut qu'il pose LA question qui tue.

**_ Et qui commandera à la place de Jacob?**

_Oh, merde..._

**_ C'est moi le second de Jacob.** Tonnai-je. **Et je le resterai.**

**_ Hors de quest****ion que je sois sous tes ordres. **Clama-t-il.

**_ Ce que tu peux être lourd!** Soupirai-je. **J'ai pas envie de me prendre le chou avec un macho dans ton genre. Si t'es trop lâche pour envisager qu'une fille puisse mieux gérer les choses que toi, reste dans ton c****oin et continue à t'empiffrer. Au fait, t'aurais pas pris du poids?**

**_ N'importe quoi! **Renifla-t-il.

**_ Si, si, je t'assure... Tu devrais mettre un T-Shirt. Être torse nu, c'est bon pour ceux qui ont ****des abdos à montrer, pas de la brioche...** grimaçai-je.

Paul jeta un coup d'œil horrifié à son ventre pendant que Billy et les autres s'esclaffaient, et me jeta regard noir.

**_ Voilà ce qui arrive quand on reste sans rien faire de ses journées! **Me moquai-je. **Retourne donc glander, nous on va bosser et entretenir**** nos muscles! Salut, mon pote!**

**_ Attends! Je viens avec vous! **S'empressa de dire Paul.

_Bingo!_

Je souris et fis un clin d'œil à Embry, qui se renfrogna, ayant compris le message.

**_ Allez-y, je dois dire un truc à Rachel avant.**

Tout le monde me regarda avec suspicion, et Rachel déglutit.

**_ Vous n'allez pas rester là à nous surveiller non plus?** Crachai-je.** Je vais pas la tuer!**

**_ On ne sait jamais,** répliqua Paul, maussade.

Je fis mine de céder.

**_ Bien... Si vous voulez m'entendre parler de mes problèmes de règles douloureuses...**

Les garçons s'éclipsèrent, et Billy rit de plus belle.

**_ Toi, tu sais comment les faire fuir!**

**_ Ça sert, des fois, d'être une fille! **Gloussai-je avant de reprendre mon sérieux. **Ces mous du bulbes ont zappé que j'avais plus mes règles depuis que j'ai muté...**

**_ Désolé, Leah... **compatit Billy.

**_ Bah! C'est rien! On finit par s'y habituer... Bon! A nous, maintenant, Rachel. Ce ne sera pas long ni douloureux, je te le promets.**

La pauvre blêmit, craignant sans doute que je la frappe, mais je poursuivis sans m'en occuper.

_** Je sais que tu penses que je ne**** suis pas celle qu'il faut pour élever Sammy, et que j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre sur le sujet, mais Emily me l'a confié. A moi et à personne d'autre. Et je m'en occupe comme s'il s'agissait de mon propre fils. Je me suis attachée à ce crapau****d, et je ne permettrai à personne d'autre qu'à son père de me l'enlever, parce qu'il est important pour moi. Alors si tu veux m'aider à prendre soin de lui, je ne t'en empêcherai pas. Mais si tu essayes encore une fois de me le prendre... Peu importe que t****u sois la fille de Billy ou la sœur de Jacob, aucun d'eux ne te reconnaitra quand j'en aurai fini avec toi. C'est compris, fillette?**

**_ Je te l'avais dit, Rachel, mais tu ne voulais pas me croire... **intervint Billy.

**_ Oui, tu avais raison.** Renchérit-elle. **Je suis désolée, Leah. Je pensais que tu t'occupais de Sammy seulement par devoir. Je n'avais pas compris que tu l'aimais vraiment. Je ne te poserai plus de problème, c'est promis.**

**_ Tant mieux, parce que j'aurais besoin d'une baby-sitter pour quand je patrouillerais, et je n'avais pas vraiment envie de le confier à Seth...**

**_ Oh, mon Dieu! **S'épouvanta-t-elle. **Pas Seth! Amène-le-****moi dès que tu auras besoin d'un moment à toi, je m'en occuperai avec plaisir.**

**_ Je te l'amène à condition que tu me promettes de n****e pas partir au Mexique ou au Canada avec lui dès que j'aurai le dos tourné. **Avertis-je.

**_ Aucun risque! Je reste à la Push, et je ne tiens pas à mourir...** rit-elle.

Nous discutâmes encore quelques instants, et je rentrai chez moi, satisfaite de ma journée. J'avais vu passer la voiture de ma mère et j'avais hâte de retrouver Sammy et de lui faire plein de bisous pour lui montrer à quel point il m'avait manqué.

Je racontai mes exploits à ma mère qui fut ravie que je décide de reprendre ma vie en main et passai le reste de la soirée avec mon petit chéri.

* * *

Le lendemain, toutes mes résolutions s'étaient envolées. La journée avait bien commencé, pourtant. Je m'étais occupée de Sammy et l'avais déposé chez Rachel pour faire un petit tour à l'épicerie, pour prendre de quoi cuisiner un repas de réconciliation entre les deux meutes. Je m'affairais dans la cuisine pour préparer un peu de tout ce qu'ils aimaient. J'avais même fait l'effort de préparer le plat préféré de Paul que Rachel m'avait gentiment conseillé. Et en l'espace de deux secondes, tout avait basculé. A cause d'une simple tarte. Il avait fallu que je prenne inconsciemment de quoi faire la tarte préférée de Caleb, et je me retrouvai de nouveau dans le néant en m'en rendant compte.

Quelle imbécile! J'avais vraiment cru que tous mes problèmes se résoudraient en faisant comme s'il n'avait jamais existé, et le retour à la réalité était encore pire que la dépression dans laquelle j'étais plongée depuis son départ. Il n'était plus là, et il ne reviendrait sûrement jamais...

**_ Leah? Tu es là?**

_Génial, maintenant voilà que j'ai des hallucinations auditives..._

**_ Leah? Ouvre, s'il te plait! Sue m'a dit que tu étais là! Il faut que je te parle...**

_Une hallucination qui insiste en plus, on aura tout vu..._

**_ Fous-****moi la paix!** Hurlai-je de toutes mes forces.

**_ Leah, s'il te plait, laisse-moi entrer... Je suis désolé, je m'en veux terriblement...**

**_ Dégage de ma tête! Laisse-****moi en paix! Tu es parti et**** tu m'as rayé de ta vie, laisse-****moi vivre la mienne maintenant! ****CASSE-****TOI!** M'époumonai-je.

**_ Je comprends... J'ai tout gâché... Je te laisse, mais sache que je t'aimerai toujours... Adieu, Tehila.**

_Quoi?_

Je me levai précipitamment et ouvris la porte, perturbée. Sur le seuil se trouvaient un magnifique bouquet de fleurs et... La bague que Caleb m'avait offerte et que je lui avais rendue.

_Mais comment..._

Mon sang se glaça lorsque je réalisai que je n'avais pas eu d'hallucinations. Caleb était bien là. Il était revenu, et je lui avais dit de partir. Je tombai à genoux, dévastée.

_Il était revenu, et je l'ai chassé..._

**_ Caleb...**

_Il s'était excusé, et je l'ai chassé..._

**_ CALEB! REVIENS!**

* * *

_Mais que va-t-il se passer? Leah va-t-elle retrouver Caleb? A-t-elle pété un plomb?_

_Paul va-t-il retrouver ses magnifiques carrés de chocolat?_

_Prochain chapitre, la semaine prochaine! (à toi de jouer Aneso! LOL)_

_Et je recommence à envoyer un teaser à qui en veut un!_

_Pour ça, une petite review et une petite demande sufisent!_

_Bonne journée! A tout bientôt!_

_Leilani_


	12. Chapitre 12 Ensemble, c'est tout

_Hello!_

_Et non je n'ai aucune volonté, et je me laisse facilement corrompre. Aneso m'a fait flancher (encore)..._

_Pour toutes celles qui ont passé le bac et qui ont besoin de réconfort (comme elle), _

_Pour toutes celles qui sont dans l'attente d'un résultat d'examen quel qu'il soit,_

_Pour toutes celles qui m'ont envoyé des reviews touchantes et à qui je n'ai pas répondu,_

_Ce chapitre vous est dédié._

_Je ne suis pas sûre de poster la suite la semaine prochaine, je ralentis un peu dans l'écriture, compte tenu de mon état de santé..._

_Le chapitre est du point de vue de Leah, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, un bon courage à toutes et un gros MERDE pour vos résultats!_

* * *

_Idiote, tu n'es qu'une idiote.._.

Je courus à la maison des Spear. Il n'y avait aucune trace de passage de Caleb.

Je déboulai comme une folle à l'intérieur, défonçant la porte au passage – je me promis de la réparer plus tard – et fouillai toutes les pièces. La maison était vide, et je me demandais si je n'avais pas vraiment perdu la boule. Je pouvais sentir le parfum des fleurs, et la bague était encore dans ma main.

_On ne pouvait pas toucher quelque chose qu'on avait imaginé, non? Non?_

Il fallait que j'en aie le cœur net, et la seule personne vers qui je pouvais me tourner à ce moment là pouvait me faire perdre le peu de crédibilité qu'il me restait. Je me postai devant la maison des Black et hurlai à pleins poumons le prénom de Rachel. Cette dernière sortit précipitamment, comme à son habitude.

_ **Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne fais jamais comme les gens civilisés, Leah?** Vociféra-t-elle. **On frappe d'abord à la porte et...**

**_ Tu m'engueuleras plus tard!** La coupai-je abruptemen**t. Tu les vois, dis? **

**_ Quoi? Voir quoi?** Demanda-t-elle, perdue.

**_ Les fleurs, banane! **Criai-je. **Tu les vois ou pas? **

**_ Oui, je les vois... **

**_ Et la bague, la... Tu la vois? **

**_ Leah... Tu me fais peur...**

**_ Réponds-moi, s'il te plait!** M'impatientai-je.

**_ Oui, je vois les fleurs ET la bague...**

Je m'effondrai, soulagée et anéantie.

Rachel me releva, paniquée.

**_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe?** S'enquit-elle. **Pourquoi est-ce que tu te mets dans des états pareils.**

**_ Il est revenu... Caleb est revenu,** lui répondis-je en fondant en larmes.** Et je n'y ai pas cru. Je l'ai envoyé balader et il m'a dit adieu...**

**_ Il ne doit pas être bien loin...** me rassura-t-elle. **Et s'il est déjà reparti, C'est une bonne chose qu'il soit venu. Ça signifie qu'il veut vous redonner une chance. Il a fait le premier pas, et ce sera à toi d'en faire un autre. Rien n'est perdu, ma belle.**

Une fois encore, Rachel avait raison. S'il était revenu s'excuser, c'est qu'il m'aimait encore... En plus, il l'avait dit, enfin je croyais l'avoir entendu dire quelque chose de ce genre... Et puis zut! Il était là, c'était à moi de réparer mes idioties.

**_ Il faut que je le retrouve. **Déclarai-je. **Je ne peux pas le laisser partir encore une fois... Pas après ça...**

**_ Demande un coup de main aux garçons, il est peut-être passé les voir. **Me suggéra-t-elle.

**_ C'est pas bête! Merci, Twinny!** **Garde moi ça, s'il te plait.** Lui dis-je en lui donnant le bouquet et la bague.

**_ RACHEL! **Me reprit-elle, maussade.

**_ Peu importe! **Lançai-je en courant vers les bois. **Retourne t'occuper de ma rainette!**

Je ne pris même pas le temps d'enlever mes vêtements et me transformai directement. Les gars étaient en train de se disputer, et je compris qu'ils avaient vu Caleb.

__ Il a fait plus de mille kilomètres pour venir la voir, et elle l'a jeté comme une merde? C'est quoi son problème?_ Grogna Embry.

__ Son problème c'est que ton frangin a mis deux mois avant de se décider à bouger ses fesses,_ rétorqua hargneusement Seth. _T'as vu l'état dans lequel elle était, non? _

__ C'est pas une raison! Il était malheureux aussi, et tu le sais très bien. Et puis, comme on dit, mieux vaut tard que jamais! Non? _Contra Embry.

__ T'aurais voulu qu'elle lui déroule le tapis rouge en lui offrant une part de tarte par dessus le marché? C'est n'importe quoi!_

__ Peut-être pas la tarte, mais elle aurait pu le laisser s'expliquer._

__ S'expliquer de quoi? Tu l'as vu toi même dans sa tête, il a voulu passer à autre chose, et puis il a embrassé cette morue, là... _

__ C'était pas une morue, c'était une Mandy! _ricana Quil.

Mon cœur se serra. J'avais envie de hurler, mais rien ne sortait.

__ Morue, Mandy, c'est du pareil au même! _Éluda Seth, hors de lui. _Pendant deux mois ma sœur est restée dans son coin, alors qu'il avait pas à se plaindre... Ensuite il revient comme une fleur en disant qu'il a fait une erreur! C'est franchement abusé!_

__ En tout cas, Leah a bien dit ce qu'elle avait à lui dire. Je l'ai déjà entendu gueuler, mais jamais à ce point,_ intervint Paul._ S'il a pas compris qu'elle ne voulait pas le revoir... Je sais pas ce qu'il lui faut de plus..._

__ Je pensais que j'avais perdu les pédales, _me défendis-je en les surprenant tous. _Je pensais à lui, et j'ai cru que mon cerveau me jouait des tours... _

__ Oh merde..._ souffla Quil. _Alors ça veut dire que tu voulais pas vraiment qu'il parte?_

__ T'as trouvé ça tout seul, Sherlock?_ Rugis-je. _Par où est-il parti?_

__ Tu ne vas pas le supplier de revenir? _S'insurgea Seth.

__ Je lui dois bien de l'écouter jusqu'au bout, et s'il y a moyen qu'on s'entende, je ne vois pas pourquoi je me priverai de lui encore une fois..._

__ Bien dit, Lee!_ Exulta Embry.

__ Je ne te croyais pas capable de faire autant d'efforts pour un mec, _me taquina Paul. _Encore un peu et on croirait que t'es imprégnée..._

__ Oh, toi ça va... Attends... Pourquoi t'es dans ma tête?_

__ T'es longue à la détente, ma vieille_! Railla Jared.

__ Jared? Ouh la... Je perds vraiment la boule..._

__ Mais non, crétine!_ s'esclaffa Paul._ On est des vôtres, maintenant!_

__ Fallait que ce soit maintenant que vous vous décidiez..._ ronchonnai-je.

__ Quoi, t'es pas contente? _Gronda Paul.

__ Je m'en fous plutôt, là, si tu vois ce que je veux dire! _M'impatientai-je. _On pétera le champagne plus tard, pour l'instant, j'ai un homme à récupérer. Alors soyez sympa et dîtes-moi où il est parti!_

__ Suis ton flair, ma belle._ Me conseilla Embry. _Il voulait revoir certains coins de la Push avant de repartir pour de bon. C'est tout ce que je peux te dire._

Je pris une profonde inspiration et l'odeur de Caleb me frappa de plein fouet, camouflant de loin toutes celles présentes.

__ Wouah... C'est trop bizarre ton truc, _s'exclama Quil. Je_ sens son odeur à travers toi. Vous êtes flippants... _

__ Et même pas imprégnés,_ rajouta Jared, ébahi.

__ Je vous avais dit que Leah avait un grain!_ Gloussa Paul. _Elle n'est pas capable de faire comme tout le monde. Madame ne s'imprègne pas, mais elle est obsédée par ce mec à un point que c'en est affolant!_

__ Tu as de la chance que je sois préoccupée par autre chose... _grommelai-je tout en suivant l'odeur de ma cible.

* * *

J'essayai de ne plus écouter ce que les autres disaient, préférant me concentrer sur ce que je pourrais dire à Caleb lorsque je le retrouverais. Je me voyais mal lui dire ''Hey, Salut!'' pour engager la conversation, après les horreurs que je lui avais balancé quand je pensais qu'il n'était pas réel. Un ''Je suis désolée'' ne suffirait pas non plus. Je me demandais si je ne devrais pas simplement lui dire que je n'étais qu'une imbécile.

__ Ça, ça me plait!_ Ricana Paul.

__ La ferme, andouille, sors de ma tête!_

__ C'est pas de ma faute si tout le monde entend ce que tu dis!_ Se justifia-t-il, amusé.

Je ne répliquai pas, car je sentais que je touchais au but. Le parfum de Caleb se renforçait dans l'air à mesure que je me rapprochais de lui, et enfin, je fus capable de le distinguer. Mon cœur manqua un battement lorsque je le vis enfin, assis sur le sable de la plage de James Beach, le regard perdu dans l'horizon. Il avait l'air si malheureux que je m'en voulus mille fois plus d'avoir été aussi bête.

__ C'est bon, on a compris!_ S'agaça Paul. _Tu es une imbécile, tu t'en veux, mais c'est pas à nous qu'il faut le dire ! Va le voir, qu'on en finisse!_

__ Laisse la tranquille, Paul... _soupira Seth. _Tu vas nous l'énerver inutilement._

__ Mais il faut bien que quelqu'un la pousse, sinon elle continuera à nous pourrir la tête!_

__ Tu n'as qu'à ne pas écouter ce que je pense, non mais! Et mêle toi de tes affaires! _Vociférai-je.

J'avais dû grogner en même temps, parce que Caleb se retourna vivement vers moi et me regarda avec stupeur.

**_ Leah...** murmura-t-il d'une voix qui me fit frémir de part en part.

J'étais tétanisée. Tout ce que je m'étais préparée à dire s'était envolé de mon esprit. Je me noyais dans son regard et la douleur qui s'y reflétait me ramenait à ma propre souffrance.

**_ Leah...** reprit-il doucement en s'avançant vers moi.

Je ne bougeai toujours pas, hypnotisée par ses yeux qui me suppliaient de ne pas le fuir. Je me rendis compte que j'étais de nouveau humaine lorsqu'il me prit délicatement la main, tout en ne lâchant pas mon regard.

Ce geste me fit littéralement fondre. Il me tenait simplement la main, mais j'avais l'impression qu'on m'avait rendu mon cœur.

Lorsque ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes, il me rendit mon âme.

Lorsque ses mains saisirent mes hanches, je me sentis vivante.

Lorsqu'il gémit contre ma bouche, j'avais retrouvé ma raison de vivre.

Nos lèvres bougeaient en chœur, nos cœurs battaient à l'unisson, et à cet instant, j'étais plus que convaincue que nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre.

Dans ce baiser, je pouvais ressentir tout son mal-être de ces deux derniers mois, toute sa peine, et son désir de me retrouver pour ne plus me quitter. Je m'imaginais peut-être tout ça, mais sur le coup, je m'en fichais. J'étais bien trop heureuse de le sentir contre moi pour me soucier de perdre à nouveau la tête.

Ses mains se baladaient sur mon corps et son souffle se fit plus haché, tout comme le mien. Notre baiser se fit moins désespéré et plus passionné. Nos gestes prenaient tout leur sens, et aucun de nous n'avait besoin de parler pour dire à l'autre à quel point il lui avait manqué.

Ses lèvres abandonnèrent les miennes et s'attaquèrent à mon cou. Je brûlais de l'intérieur, et j'adorais cette sensation qui contrastait avec les frissons qui me parcouraient le corps à l'endroit où il déposait sa bouche ou ses mains. L'entendre gémir alors que je passais ma main dans ses cheveux me transportait de bonheur.

Je fis descendre mes mains le long de son dos et le sentis frémir. Je les passai sous son T-shirt, désireuse de sentir sa peau contre la mienne. Il dût comprendre le message, car il l'enleva aussitôt et resserra son éteinte en soupirant en même temps que moi.

Je repris ses lèvres d'assaut, ne voulant pas perdre une seconde de plus sans en profiter, tant qu'il était là, mais le baiser que nous échangeâmes était bien plus que tout ce que nous avions expérimenté jusque là. Il ne reflétait plus que fièvre et folie. Le manque que nous éprouvions était bien plus que physique, mais nous avions besoin de le combler de toutes les manières possibles.

Je sentis ses doigts effleurer mon entrejambe qui réclamait également sa part de Caleb. Une lueur indescriptible éclaira son regard lorsqu'il se rendit compte de l'intensité du désir qui m'habitait et transparaissait au niveau de mon intimité.

Sans crier gare, il m'attrapa fermement les cuisses et les fit remonter de manière à ce que je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de crocheter mes jambes autour de sa taille. Notre baiser s'intensifiait tandis qu'il m'entraînait dans la mer. J'avais fermé les yeux pour profiter un maximum des sensations qu'il me procurait. Il me serrait terriblement fort, comme s'il avait peur que je m'en aille. Je le sentis sourire et je sus qu'il allait se décider à plonger. Je retins mon souffle alors qu'il nous faisait nous enfoncer dans l'eau, qui devint une sorte de bulle protectrice où rien ni personne ne pouvait nous atteindre. Nous avions la capacité de rester longtemps en apnée sous l'eau, et nous en profitions pour vivre pleinement ce moment. Il desserra son étreinte, me faisant ouvrir les yeux, surprise de ne plus ressentir sa présence, et replaça une de ses mains sur ma taille, pendant que l'une de ses mains dézippait son short, faisant ressortir l'objet de mon désir.

Nos regards se croisèrent pour ne plus se lâcher. Sa prise sur mes hanches se fit plus forte, alors qu'un léger sourire se dessinait à nouveau sur ses lèvres.

_Mon Dieu..._

Caleb était entré en moi avec une force telle que mon cœur s'était arrêté et que mon corps en tremblait. J'étais persuadée que toute la Push nous aurait entendu si nous n'étions pas immergés à ce moment là. Lui comme moi avions laissé échappé l'air que nous retenions depuis que nous étions sous l'eau, et il nous fit remonter tout en restant en moi.

Nous gémissions à chacune de nos respiration, et ce fut pire quand il commença à se déhancher. Il s'amusait à alterner le rythme, allant doucement lorsque nous étions hors de l'eau, puis à une vitesse folle lorsque nous replongions.

Son cœur cognait aussi fort que le mien, et nous avions du mal à reprendre notre souffle, mais c'était bien peu de chose et ça ne nous empêchait pas de continuer, loin de là. Plus le temps passait, plus nos corps en redemandaient, et plus l'intensité de nos ébats se renforçait. Si nous n'avions pas été ce que nous étions, nous serions sûrement morts de plaisir. J'étais au paradis, ou peut-être même à un niveau supérieur créé uniquement pour nous. Je le sentis se raidir en même temps que moi et, après une énième plongée, je me cambrai violemment en me laissant aller à l'incroyable jouissance qui me foudroya alors qu'il se répandait en moi. Il me ramena contre lui tout en remontant à la surface, et m'embrassa avec une infinie tendresse.

La nuit tombait, et les lueurs orangées du coucher de soleil se reflétaient sur la peau de Caleb. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire en le voyant aussi détendu, allongé sur le sable. Il m'avait enfilé son T-Shirt en sortant de l'eau et m'avait allongée à côté de lui, sans rien dire. Ni lui ni moi ne voulions casser ce moment magique avec des mots qui nous feraient reprendre pied dans la réalité.

Il caressait mes cheveux, m'embrassai tendrement le front en soupirant de temps à autres, et je me sentais si sereine que je m'endormis dans ses bras.

Malheureusement, la pluie vint perturber ma tranquillité. Je me mis à maudire le temps pourri pendant que Caleb riait.

**_ Tu devrais y être habituée, depuis le temps que tu vis ici. **Railla-t-il.

**_ C'est pas parce que je suis habituée que je ne dois pas me plaindre de temps en temps,** rétorquai-je, de mauvaise humeur.

**_ On ferait mieux de ne pas rester là... **dit-il en se levant et en m'entraînant avec lui. **Viens, on va chez moi... On va pouvoir discuter au sec, comme ça.**

Je ne répondis pas, sentant l'angoisse monter. Nous marchâmes jusqu'à sa voiture et il nous conduisit chez lui. En passant, je lui fis signe de me déposer devant chez les Black afin que je demande à Rachel de bien vouloir le garder pour la nuit.

* * *

Comme elle me l'avait demandé, je frappai à leur porte, et elle vint m'ouvrir, à moitié endormie.

**_ Désolée, Rachel,** m'excusai-je, **mais je...**

**_ Ne t'inquiète pas. Sammy va bien, et je suis passée chez toi récupérer quelques affaires pour qu'il puisse dormir ici,** me coupa-t-elle.

**_ Merci, soufllai-je,** reconnaissante.

**_ C'est normal, ma belle. Vu comment tu es habillée, je dirai que tu n'as pas dû passer une trop mauvaise soirée! Va retrouver Caleb, ne le fais pas attendre. Et je veux tous les détails demain à la première heure!** Répondit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je lui promis de lui en reparler et courus chez Caleb, qui m'attendait en fronçant les sourcils.

**_ Tu ne saurais pas ce qui est arrivé à ma porte, par hasard?** Me demanda-t-il, à demi amusé.

**_ Hum... C'est ma faute...** avouai-je, honteuse. **Je te promets que je la ferai remplacer.**

**_ Laisse, c'est rien.** Dit-il en me prenant la main. **Entre, tu es trempée...**

**_ Je sèche vite, je te signale.** Répliquai-je en me laissant entraîner à l'intérieur.

Il s'assit à côté de moi, en gardant ma main dans la sienne, et un silence gênant s'installa. Je pris une profonde inspiration et me lançai.

**_ Je suis désolé. **Fit-il en même temps que moi, avant de continuer. **Non, c'est moi, franchement. J'ai agi comme le dernier des imbéciles. Je n'aurai jamais dû te poser cet ultimatum, c'était égoïste, et surtout ça nous a fait du mal.**

**_ Tu avais tes raisons, Cal.** Concédai-je. **Ta famille te manquait, je peux comprendre ça. **

**_ Il n'y avait pas que ça,** reprit-il. **Je me suis encore fait des idées... J'étais convaincu que tu ne voulais pas vraiment m'épouser et que tu cherchais un moyen de reculer l'échéance le plus possible. Et puis, le fait que tu restes certaine que Sam viendrait chercher le petit... et que tu veuilles l'attendre ici, alors que personne ne voulait que tu t'en occupes, pour ne pas le blesser... Ça m'a tué, et sur le coup, j'ai été lâche. Au lieu de te soutenir, j'ai fui, et je suis vraiment désolé...**

Je savais que ça lui en coûtait de dire ça, et tout ce qu'il avait éprouvé avant notre séparation me renvoyait à mes propres erreurs.

**_ C'est pas vraiment de ta faute,** confessai-je tristement. **J'ai pas non plus fait en sorte que tu te sentes bien, avec mon obsession de garder Sammy ici. Je me suis attachée à lui, et dans ma tête, si nous nous étions mariés avant que Sam ne revienne, Nous aurions formé une famille à nous trois. Je n'aurais pas supporté de le rendre après ça... Mais quand tu m'as dit que tu partais... Je...**

Ma voix s'étrangla en repensant aux derniers mots de Caleb. Il me força à le regarder et me fit un sourire qui me fit fondre, encore une fois.

**_ C'est fini, Tehila...** souffla-t-il en encrant son regard au mien. **Je suis de retour, et je ne partirai que quand tu me le demanderas. Ma vie sans toi n'est pas une vie, même entouré par ma famille et mes amis. Si tu veux encore de moi, je te promets de ne plus jamais te faire un coup pareil. Plutôt mourir que de vivre de nouveau loin de toi...**

**_ Si je veux de toi?** Reniflai-je. **J'espère que tu ne penses pas sérieusement que je pourrai te jeter, surtout après ce qui s'est passé à James Beach! **

Caleb s'esclaffa et me prit dans ses bras.

**_ Si tu savais à quel point tu m'as manqué...** soupira-t-il. **J'étais comme un mort vivant à Rosebud. Je tapais sur les nerfs de tout le monde... J'avais même arrêté de parler à Nana...**

**_ J'avais arrêté de parler tout court. **L'informai-je en lui caressant le dos.

Il hoqueta et recula afin de me dévisager.

**_ Tu ne parlais plus? **Répéta-t-il, incrédule.

**_ Seulement à Sammy, **répondis-je. **J'ai recommencé à adresser la parole aux autres le 14, pour tout te dire. Au fait, je m'excuse pour ce que je t'ai dit quand tu es venu à la maison. Tu vas me prendre pour une folle, mais je pensais que tu n'étais pas réel et que tu étais venu me persécuter...**

En guise de réponse, il me reprit dans ses bras et m'embrassa le sommet de ma tête.

**_ Hopa, je sais que je t'ai fait énormément de mal... Je suis resté deux mois sans te donner signe de vie, alors que tu attendais une réponse de ma part, seulement je n'ai lu ta lettre qu'hier et...**

_Quoi? _

Je n'entendis pas la suite du monologue de Caleb, trop ahurie pour l'écouter.

**_ Tu as mis deux mois pour lire ma lettre?** Marmonnai-je en le repoussant brutalement.

Il se raidit et grimaça.

**_ Oui, je l'avais oubliée...**

**_ Tu l'avais OUBLIEE? Comment on peut oublier de lire une lettre sur laquelle il y a marqué ''Lis-moi à ton arrivée''?**

**_ Je l'avais mise dans ma boîte à gants, et si Mandy n'avait pas...**

**_ MANDY? **M'écriai-je, sentant la colère s'insinuer en moi.

Je me rappelai de ce que Seth avait dit au sujet de Caleb qui avait embrassé Mandy, et la colère laissa place à la rage. Je tremblai de plus en plus et j'explosai lorsque je le vis reculer. JE fonçai sur lui et lui décochai un direct du droit en pleine tronche.

**_ Tu n'es qu'un enfoiré! Si tu n'avais pas lu ma lettre et que tu n'avais pas eu de remords de m'avoir fait poireauter, jamais tu ne serais revenu, n'est-ce pas?**

Il baissa la tête, ce qui ne fit que renforcer ma rage. Je le frappai de nouveau, hors de moi.

**_ Et en plus, tu l'as embrassé! Tu ne devais pas être si malheureux que ça, puisque tu l'as laissé mettre sa langue dans ta bouche! Je ne devais pas vraiment te manquer!** Vociférai-je.

Il se mit à trembler à son tour, mais il était loin de me faire peur. Ma rage était à son paroxysme devant son manque de réaction. Je m'apprêtai à le frapper une nouvelle fois, mais il arrêta mon poing et me fusilla du regard.

**_ Tu as le droit de me frapper, hopa. Mille fois, dix mille fois si ça peut te soulager, parce que j'ai été minable et que tu as raison de m'en vouloir. Mais ne t'avise jamais de douter du fait que j'étais malheureux sans toi.** Cracha-t-il.

Il me plaqua violemment contre le mur, tremblant de plus en plus.

**_ C'est elle qui s'est jetée sur moi, et je ne regrette pas qu'elle l'ait fait, parce qu'elle m'a ouvert les yeux sur ce que je ressentais pour toi, et que grâce à son geste j'ai pu retrouver la lettre qui m'a fait revenir vers toi.**

Je frémis et tentai de me dégager, mais il me renvoya contre le mur, m'arrachant un gémissement de douleur.

**_ Désolé, mais je n'en ai pas fini avec toi, Clearwater.** Grogna-t-il.** Je serai revenu tôt ou tard. C'était de plus en plus dur de ne pas t'avoir près de moi, et je ne supporterai pas que tu changes d'avis à cause d'un maudit baiser que je ne lui ai même pas rendu. Je t'aime comme un fou, Leah. Je veux que tu deviennes ma femme et que nous élevions Sammy ensemble. Je me fous de rester à la Push ou de partir à Rosebud, du moment qu'on soit tous les trois. Je sais que tu en as autant envie que moi, alors arrêtons de nous déchirer pour des conneries et faisons-le, ce putain de compromis!**

Plus je l'écoutais, et plus je sentais mon cœur s'accélérer. Il avait dit ce que j'avais voulu entendre depuis qu'il était parti. J'étais toujours dégoûtée que cette grognasse l'ait embrassé, sans parler du fait qu'il n'ait lu la lettre que je m'étais fait chier à écrire que très récemment, mais son assurance et sa façon de me regarder me rendaient dingue.

La rage et le désir luttaient l'un contre l'autre dans mon esprit, et le désir pris largement le dessus. J'empoignai ses cheveux et le ramenai vers moi de façon à laver toute trace du baiser de Brit-Brit – au cas où il aurait apprécié malgré tout. Je voulais qu'il comprenne que désormais, puisque nous voulions tous les deux nous marier, il était à moi et à personne d'autre.

Je l'embrassai avec hargne, et il en faisait de même. Chacun de nous avait besoin de se libérer, et la manière dont Caleb se pressait contre moi me laissait présager que notre baiser n'y suffirait pas. Je profitai d'un moment où il baissa sa garde pour le repousser assez pour le faire tomber sur le vieux canapé avant de lui grimper dessus et de l'embrasser de nouveau. Je m'amusai à le torturer en laissant vagabonder ma bouche sur son torse, tantôt pour le faire gémir en y déposant de tendres baisers, tantôt pour le surprendre et le faire grogner en le mordant sans regret. Il ne se laissa pas faire longtemps, cependant. Il se releva alors que je m'approchais dangereusement de son short et mon corps heurta durement le sol.

**_Non, non, hopa...** gronda-t-il, la voix rauque et avec le sourire en coin que j'aimais tant quand il se laissait aller.

Il fit monter le T-Shirt que je portais et je décidai de l'enlever complètement. Son sourire s'élargit en me voyant faire, et les rôles furent inversés. Il me tortura tout comme je l'avais fait auparavant, savourant chaque partie de mon corps en gémissant avec moi. J'adorais ces moments autant que je les détestais, parce que j'avais beau remercier le ciel de pouvoir ressentir autant de plaisir et de m'avoir fait connaître un homme qui me faisait autant de bien, je ne supportais pas de ne pas avoir le dessus sur lui. Moi qui m'étais battue pendant des années pour m'imposer auprès des hommes de la Meute et qui étais réputée pour avoir le caractère le plus fort de la Push, j'étais comme une vulgaire marionnette entre ses mains. Il faisait de moi exactement ce qu'il voulait et quand il le voulait.

Caleb avait décidé de m'achever en visitant mon intimité. Ma frustration s'accentuait à mesure que sa langue me faisait m'enfoncer dans les délices de la jouissance. Chaque mouvement me déclenchait un déluge de frissons. Mon corps réagissait violemment, et plus il s'acharnait, plus mes spasmes étaient puissants et plus javais du mal à retenir mes cris. Je me mordais le poing pour ne pas ameuter toute la Réserve et mon tortionnaire n'avait pas l'air de vouloir arrêter.

**_ Non... **haletai-je, sentant que j'allais bientôt atteindre le point de non-retour.

Caleb gloussa et accéléra mon supplice.

**_ Non, non, non... NON! **Hurlai-je, secouée par les spasmes et assaillie par la jouissance.

Caleb me regarda, victorieux, et s'empressa d'étouffer mes hurlements avec sa bouche. A peine eus-je le temps de reprendre mon souffle que déjà il s'insinuait doucement en moi en laissant échapper un long râle de bien-être.

_Seigneur, cet homme me tuera..._

**_ Ne doute plus jamais de moi, Tehila...** me murmura-t-il à l'oreille avant de commencer ses mouvements de bassin qui m'emmenèrent rapidement dans un autre univers.

**_ N'embrasse... Plus jamais... Une autre... Que moi...** répliquai-je, mâchoires serrées, alors qu'il accélérait la cadence.

**_ Parle-moi... Au lieu... De m'écrire... **grogna-t-il en intensifiant ses coups de reins

**_ Ne me menace plus... De me quitter... **haletai-je en m'accrochant désespérément à lui.

**_ Ne me laisse... plus jamais... l'occasion de le faire...**

**_ Ne m'abandonne... plus jamais...**

**_ Je ne te quitterai plus, Leah... Plus jamais...** me promit-il tout en gémissant.

Cette dernière phrase eut raison de moi et je me laissai de nouveau envahir par une pure extase, bientôt rejointe par l'homme de ma vie.

Nous nous endormîmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre, allongés sur le sol, jusqu'au petit matin.

* * *

Je fus réveillée par une délicieuse odeur de pain grillé – allez savoir pourquoi cette odeur me mettait l'eau à la bouche. Je m'étirai comme un chat – drôle de comparaison, pour une louve – et remarquai que je portais un des T-Shirt de Caleb.

Je regardais l'horloge qui affichait... Midi!

**_ Mon Dieu! Sammy! **Clamai-je, horrifiée.

**_ Au lieu de paniquer, viens donc un peu à la cuisine, hopa. J'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide, là...** cria Caleb.

**_ Il faut que j'aille chercher le petit, Cal!** M'affligeai-je.

**_ Ça ne te prendra que deux minutes! Viens vite! **M'implora-t-il.

Je m'exécutai à contrecœur et éclatai de rire en voyant Caleb et Sammy couverts de purée. Le visage de mon crapaud s'illumina lorsqu'il me vit alors que mon homme se renfrognait.

**_ Il n'aime pas la purée! **Déclarai-je en prenant Sammy dans mes bras, morte de rire.

**_ Sans blague...** ronchonna Caleb.

**_ Je rentre le débarbouiller, et je reviens.**

**_ Pas la peine de rentrer, hopa. Je suis passé chez toi et j'ai demandé à Sue quelques affaire pour Sammy et toi, après être passé le chercher chez Billy.**

Je fronçai les sourcils, attendant une explication valable à la violation de mon intimité. Caleb se rapprocha de moi et me sourit, espérant sans doute m'attendrir, ce qui fonctionna, bien sûr.

_Maudite faiblesse de femme amoureuse..._

**_ Tu n'es pas la seule à m'avoir manqué...** me dit-il en me caressant le visage. **J'étais sérieux quand je t'ai dit que je voulais qu'on forme une famille, tous les trois. Je sais qu'on aura du mal à s'en séparer si un jour Sam revient, mais je ne veux pas me priver de passer du temps ****avec vous parce** **qu'il y a un risque que ça arrive. Je veux passer un maximum de temps avec vous, et je me suis dit que comme je venais de revenir, je ferai en sorte de profiter de vous pendant les deux jours à venir. Toi, Sammy et moi, tous les trois, ensemble, sans que personne ne nous dérange. Après, on verra... T'en penses quoi? **

Ses mots m'atteignirent en plein cœur. J'avais moi besoin de me retrouver seule avec les deux hommes de ma vie. Je n'appréciais pas qu'il ait pris l'initiative sans m'en parler, mais ses intentions étaient bonnes, alors je décidai de ne pas trop l'enguirlander cette fois-ci.

**_ Ça me va, mais préviens moi, la prochaine fois.** L'avertis-je. **J'ai horreur qu'on fasse ce genre de truc dans mon dos.**

**_ Promis, hopa. **Souffla-t-il avant de m'embrasser tendrement.

Je ne saurais dire combien de temps nous étions resté ainsi, mais au bout d'un moment, Sammy me donna une claque, puis une autre, avant de me héler, histoire de me dire ''Hé, ho, tu m'oublies ? Je suis tout poisseux, j'ai besoin d'un bain, alors tu mets pause et go dans la salle de bain!''

**_ Allons-y, crapaud, **soupirai-je en me décollant de mon homme.

Je montai à l'étage et me rendis compte que Caleb avait vraiment pensé à tout. Couches, plan à langer, baignoire pour bébé, il avait carrément dévalisé la maison!

**_ Ton oncle est un malade! Oui, il est fou! Mais on l'aime comme ça, hein bonhomme?** Murmurai-je à Sammy.

Ce dernier me sourit pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

**_ Je prends ça pour un oui! **Gloussai-je. **Bon, au boulot!**

Nettoyer Sammy ne fut pas de tout repos. La purée avait séché, et Monsieur préférait nettement être dans un bain qu'être mouillé à la va-vite. Je finis donc par lui en donner un, vaincue, pour son plus grand bonheur.

_Encore un Uley qui fait ce qu'il veut de ma pomme..._ Songeai-je, en pensant à Caleb... et Sam.

Pendant que je donnais le bain à son fils, je me demandais si je le reverrai un jour. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour lui. Je restais persuadée qu'il n'était pas mort, mais le pauvre devait souffrir le martyre, et le fait de savoir qu'il avait manqué les six premiers mois de la vie de son fils, dont il ignorait l'existence, me rendait encore plus triste pour lui.

Je séchai le petit bout et lui mis des vêtements propres, tout en continuant à penser à ce que Sam avait raté et que j'avais eu le bonheur de vivre. Je descendis rejoindre Caleb et me figeai en le voyant avec le bouquet de fleur et la bague de fiançailles.

**_ Rachel me les a donné pour toi quand je suis allé récupérer Sammy. **Précisa-t-il.

**_ Je les lui ai laissé... Pour partir à ta recherche.** Déglutis-je.

**_ Rassure-moi, tu comptais bien les récupérer? **S'enquit-il en haussant un sourcil.

**_ Bien sûr que oui! **M'écriai-je, vexée qu'il ait pu imaginer que je ne le fasse pas.

**_ Tu veux toujours qu'on se marie dans quatre mois? **Demanda-t-il, hésitant.

**_ Il va falloir que je trouve une demoiselle d'honneur ... Galère ... Mais j'accepte si j'ai toujours droit à mes cakes de mariage, **pouffai-je en tendant ma main. **Fais péter ma bague, mec!**

**_ Toi et le romantisme! **S'esclaffa-t-il alors qu'il la mettait, avant de reprendre son sérieux. **Ne l'enlève plus jamais, Tehila.**

**_ Sauf pour les patrouilles**, grondai-je.

**_ Sauf pour les patrouilles**, acquiesça-t-il.

**_ C'est promis.** Souris-je.

Caleb prit Sammy et se mit à jouer avec lui, pendant que j'admirai le tableau avec attendrissement. Je me mis à rêver de notre vie à trois, et pour la première fois depuis son départ, je priai secrètement pour que Sam ne revienne pas, ou au moins que nous n'ayons plus jamais de nouvelles de lui.

* * *

Et comme d'habitude, le ciel décida de me jouer un sale tour.

Deux semaines après nos retrouvailles, à Caleb et à moi, je repris mes patrouilles avec Paul, pendant que mon fiancé gardait le bébé.

Arrivé à la frontière de la Réserve, nous nous séparâmes pour couvrir plus de terrain. Alors que je courrais vers la rivière, je m'arrêtai, déstabilisée par des images qui ne m'appartenaient pas. Des paysages que je ne connaissais pas, et une souffrance qui me tenaillait le cœur. Je ne connaissais que trop bien cette douleur, pour l'avoir partagée six mois auparavant.

__ Sam, c'est toi ?_ Hésitai-je.

Son hurlement me mit à terre, et je dus appeler Paul pour qu'il m'aide à me relever.

__ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?_ Me demanda ce dernier, inquiet.

__ Sam, _répondis-je, partagée entre l'effroi et le soulagement._ Je sais où il est._

_

* * *

___

_Voila!_

_J'attends vos reviews avec impatience! Et vos avis sur mes Citronnades!_

_A très vite, j'espère!_

_Leilani_


	13. Chapitre13 La Princesse et la Grenouille

_Hello mes chères lectrices (et me chers lecteurs s'il y en a mais je ne me fait pas trop d'illusions)_

_Encore une fois je vous remercie pour vos reviews, elle m'ont vraiment fait plaisir! _

_Avant de passer à la lecture, les traditionnelles réponses à mes lectrices bien aimées!_

**Lunita01** : alors dans l'ordre : pour la connexion entre Sam et Leah, tu le sauras bientôt, c'est promis. Non, elle ne s'est pas imprégnée de Petit Sam, mais notre Leah est très maternelle quand elle veut !

**emichlo :** merci! ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu aimes toujours autant!

**sarah0406 :** Ca va bientôt se calmer... Mais tu risques d'être surprise... Ou déçue... Tu me diras ce que tu en penses!

**Foxy White : **j'espère que ce chapitre te réconciliera avec Paul ! En tout cas je suis contente que mes citronnades t'aient plu! S'il te plait pas de combustion spontanée, en tout cas pas avant de finir ta fiction! *implore à genoux... Je veux du CallWater...*

**noleme :** j'espère que ce chapitre t'étonnera assez pour que tu veuilles lire la suite !

**Aneso :** merci pour tes encouragements! Ca ne va malheureusement pas mieux, mais avec des lectrices comme vous, on ne peut que continuer à écrire! J'en connais une qui va tomber sur le cul! Ha Ha Ha! Allez, voici ta dose! j'espère que ça te plaira!

_Voili voilu voilou!_

_Tout beau tout nouveau, voici le chapitre 13! toujours du point de vue de Leah!_

_Bonne lecture, et vous savez déjà... En bas!_

* * *

_Alors que je courrais vers la rivière, je m'arrêtai, déstabilisée par des images qui ne m'appartenaient pas. Des paysages que je ne connaissais pas, et une souffrance qui me tenaillait le cœur. Je ne connaissais que trop bien cette douleur, pour l'avoir partagée six mois auparavant. _

__ Sam, c'est toi ? Hésitai-je._

_Son hurlement me mit à terre, et je dus appeler Paul pour qu'il m'aide à me relever._

__ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Me demanda ce dernier, inquiet._

__ Sam, répondis-je, partagée entre l'effroi et le soulagement. Je sais où il est._

* * *

En rentrant à la maison, encore sous le choc, j'avais directement téléphoné à Jacob avant même de parler des images que j'avais vu à Caleb. Il avait bien senti que je n'allais pas bien, mais il n'insista pas à me demander des explications, ce dont je lui étais reconnaissante.

Mon Alpha m'avait demandé demandé de réunir tout le monde afin de les tenir au courant et de voir ce qu'on devait faire. J'avais même appelé Eliott et Jason, qui avaient refusé d'intégrer notre meute, et j'attendis leur arrivée avant de débuter la réunion.

Caleb était parti coucher Sammy pendant que les autres mangeaient ce que je leur avait préparé en vitesse. Je tournais en rond, plus que jamais angoissée. Je craignais la réaction de Caleb et surtout je n'arrêtais pas de penser à ce qui allait se passer si nous devions partir à la recherche de Sam.

Mon petit frère vint me serrer la main alors que j'étais plongée dans mes réflexions.

**_ Du calme, frangine. **Souffla-t-il. **Tu fais peur à tout le monde. Cal est là, dis-nous ce qui ne va pas.**

**_ Ouais, on en a marre d'attendre. Pourquoi est-ce que tu nous a tous fait venir?** S'impatienta Eliott.

**_ Vu comment tu fais les cent pas, ça doit être assez grave.** Fit remarquer Embry.

Je rivai mon regard sur Caleb en prononçant ses mots qui me déchiraient littéralement.

**_ Sam est au Brésil. Dans la forêt amazonienne.**

L'assemblée hoqueta et je vis l'effroi se peindre sur le visage de mon fiancé.

**_ Comment est-ce que...** balbutia Embry.

**_ Je l'ai vu, **le coupai-je.

Seth et Quil se mirent à grogner.

**_ T'as des visions, maintenant? **Cracha ce dernier. **Tu te prends pour Alice Cullen?**

**_ Tu crois vraiment que je vous aurais fait perdre votre temps si je n'étais pas sûre de ce que je dis?** Rugis-je.

**_ Redescends sur Terre, Leah. **Renifla Eliott. **Tout le monde sait que tu meurs d'envie de revoir Sam** – Caleb se raidit – **mais tu sais bien que c'est impossible que tu lises ses pensées.**

**_ Impossible, tu dis? Pourtant, il y a six mois, j'étais dans sa tête avant et pendant l'attaque des Volturi...**

Tout le monde me regarda comme si j'étais une extraterrestre. Ça m'énervait de les voir douter de ma santé mentale.

**_ Je ne suis pas cinglée. Vous voulez une preuve? Dehors, les gars. Je me transforme et ****je vous fais revivre tout ce que j'ai partagé avec lui ce jour là. J'espère que vous êtes bien accrochés, parce que personnellement, ça me fait mal au cœur d'y repenser. **Claquai-je.

**_ Je te crois, hopa. **Me dit Caleb, le visage fermé.** Tu as eu le temps... ****de lui parler?**

**_ Non, quand il a vu que j'étais dans ses pensées, il a fermé son esprit. **Parvins-je à dire.

**_ Alors il est toujours en vie...** murmura Embry, qui semblait tout aussi perturbé que moi. **On fait quoi, maintenant?**

**_ Comment ça, on fait quoi?** Gronda Jason. **Y a pas hésiter, on va le chercher et on le ramène à la Push par la peau des fesses!**

**_ Je dis qu'on devrait le laisser tranquille,** suggéra Seth. **Il ne veut pas rentrer, sinon il l'aurait déjà fait.**

**_ Mais c'est parce qu'il pense qu'il n'a aucun****e raison de rentrer!** Geignit Jason. **Il reviendra s'il sait que son fils est en vie, et nous retrouverons notre Alpha.**

Je tressaillis en imaginant le retour de Sam, et mon cœur se serra à l'idée de perdre Sammy. Caleb se leva et m'enlaça, me murmurant que tout se passerait bien. Sa présence à mes côtés m'apaisait, et j'étais de nouveau prête à affronter tous les moments difficiles qui pourraient arriver.

Paul, jusque là silencieux, nous surprit en prenant la parole, le regard noir.

**_ Justement. Sam a préféré s'éloigner de la Push et se terrer dans sa souffrance. Il a oublié son devoir envers sa Meute, envers la Réserve et il n'a pas attendu qu'Emily quitte ce monde pour s'en aller. Je sais qu'il devait horriblement souffrir, parce que je n'imagine pas une seconde ma vie sans Rachel... Mais s'il a choisi de s'en aller, c'était parce qu'il savait qu'il ne supporterait pas d'habiter ici après la mort d'Emily. Comment pensez-vous qu'il va réussir à élever Sammy dans l'état où il est?**

Un frisson parcourut nos rangs.

**_ C'est SON fils! Sam est obligé de revenir pour lui.** Rétorqua Jason, furibond.

**_ C'est un être humain, pas un moyen de pression. **Contra Paul.** Si Sam revient, ça ne doit pas être par obligation. En attendant, je ne pense pas qu'il soit le mieux placé pour prendre soin du petit, alors il ne vaut mieux pas aller le chercher pour bouleverser la vie de Sammy.**

**_ Et qui est mieux placé que son père p****our s'occuper de lui? **Insista Jason.

_L'enfoiré... Et nous, on compte pour du beurre?_

**_ Leah l'a très bien fait jusqu'à présent. Et Cal s'implique autant dans son éducation depuis qu'il est revenu. Ils ont prévu de l'élever ensemble et je n'ai rien à y redire. On verra comment ça évoluera et comment on s'organisera si Sam revient un jour, mais pour l'instant, ne comptez pas sur moi pour aller en Amazonie.**

_Wouah... Paul prend ma défense? Il va pleuvoir de la merde!_

**_ Moi non plus, je n'irai pas.** Renchérit Jared. **Je suis de l'avis de Paul sur ce coup.**

**_ Pareil pour moi. **Ajouta Embry. **Ça me ferait plaisir qu'il revienne, mais de lui-même...**

**_ Vous êtes pas croyables!** S'énerva Eliott. **Vous êtes prêts à enlever à Sam l'une des seules chances de connaître un jour ****son fils, pour... Leah?**

**_ Ça n'a rien à voir avec Leah, triple andouille, **s'emporta Paul. **On pense avant tout à Sammy.**

C'était le moment pour moi d'intervenir, pour éviter le début de la Troisième Guerre Mondiale dans la maison de Caleb.

**_ J'irai, moi.**

Je sursautai et me retournai vers mon fiancé qui venait de lancer cette bombe, totalement prise au dépourvu. Il me sourit et continua à parler.

**_ Que ça me fasse plaisir ou non, Leah a fait une promesse à Emily, et je vais l'aider à la tenir. On doit retrouver Sam. Pour ce qui est de savoir s'il est en état ou pas d'élever Sammy, je pense que Leah en jugera elle-même. Je lui fais confiance pour décider de ce qui sera le mieux pour lui. Tu es d'accord, hopa?**

Je hochai la tête, complètement ahurie par sa réaction. En plus, il avait dit tout haut ce que je m'apprêtais à annoncer. Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées.

_Il est PARFAIT... Et c'est MON homme!_

**_ Tu devrais rester ici, Cal. Tu viens à peine de revenir et je refuse de voir ma sœur redevenir un**** zombie. Et puis, vous avez un mariage à préparer. Je partirai à ta place.** Décréta Seth.

_Et mon petit frère est le MEILLEUR!_

**_ T'en es certain?** Insista Caleb.

**_ Ouais! L'Amazonie, c'est le pied! **Gloussa Seth.

**_ Eliott et moi, on vient aussi. **Nous informa sèchement Jason.

_C'est ça! Barrez-vous, ça nous fera des vacances..._

La réunion se termina par un petit tour à l'extérieur, où je pus partager avec mon frère et les deux nigauds tout ce que j'avais vu à travers Sam. Ils convinrent de partir le lendemain, et je les laissai à leurs préparatifs, après avoir prévenu Seth que je m'occuperais de son cas s'il lui arrivait le moindre truc.

* * *

En rentrant à la maison – ou plutôt chez Caleb, là où j'avais emménagé peu de temps après son retour – je trouvai ce dernier allongé, le regard posé sur Sammy qu'il avait posé sur son ventre et à qui il caressait le dos.

**_ Il s'est réveillé? **M'enquis-je en m'installant près d'eux.

**_ Non, c'est moi qui... J'avais envie de profiter un peu de lui au cas où... **m'avoua-t-il tristement.

Je n'avais pas besoin d'en entendre plus pour comprendre où il voulait en venir. Il avait tout aussi peur que moi de le perdre. Je me rapprochai de lui et l'embrassai tendrement.

**_ Je ne pense pas que Sam nous empêchera de le voir... **soufflai-je, pas vraiment convaincue.

**_ A d'autres, Leah, **soupira-t-il. **Il me déteste, et tu le sais. Toi, peut-être que tu pourras, mais moi...**

**_ Peut-être bien... Mais on est ensemble pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Je ne ferai rien sans toi, et si Sam est trop bête pour faire la part des choses, je te soutiendrai jusqu'au bout.**

**_ Tu refuserais de voir Sammy pour ne pas que je sois trop triste?** S'étonna-t-il.

**_ T'aurais intérêt à assurer derrière parce que je serais vraiment mal, mais oui. Tu veux bien m'épouser, je peux**** bien faire un effort pour toi! **Répondis-je nonchalamment.

Caleb me caressa le visage en souriant tristement.

**_ Tu es vraiment un spécimen rare, toi...**

**_ C'est comme ça qu'on m'aime!** Fis-je en bombant le torse.

**_ C'est pour ça que je t'épouse! **Gloussa-t-il. **J'adore les défis!**

**_ Venant d'un mec aussi cinglé, ça ne m'étonne pas... **grommelai-je

**_ Dis... Ça ne te dérange pas que Sammy dorme avec nous, cette nuit?** Me demanda-t-il en posant de nouveau son regard sur le petit crapaud.

**_ Tant que tu ne fais rien de cochon devant lui, ça me va.** Acceptai-je.

Il déposa le petit entre lui et moi et nous le contemplâmes dormir.

**_ J'ai froid,** ronchonnai-je au bout d'un moment.

**_ On n'a jamais froid****, Leah, **répliqua Caleb.

**_ C'est bien ma veine! En plus d'être torride, il a un cerveau! **Ironisai-je.

**_ Torride? **Minauda-t-il. **J'aurais plutôt dit que j'étais un Dieu vivant, mais si je ne suis que torride...**

**_ Andouille!** Grommelai-je en lui frappant le bras. **Je suis en manque de câlin.**

**_ C'est juste pour cette nuit, hopa. Tu peux tenir une nuit sans te frotter à moi, non?**

**_ Ouais... **répondis-je, mauvaise. **Une seule nuit, hein?**

**_ Une seule nuit,** acquiesça-t-il.

**_ Alors d'accord...**

Je n'aurais jamais du l'écouter.

_Une seule nuit, tu parles..._

* * *

Sammy dormit avec nous tous les soirs pendant près de deux mois. Deux longs, très longs mois... Ce fut un véritable calvaire de le faire se réhabituer à son berceau, et Caleb n'arrangeait vraiment pas les choses. Quand enfin Sammy put de nouveau passer ses nuits entières dans sa chambre, ce fut mon futur mari qui décida de déserter là nôtre et de s'improviser un petit coin où dormir pas très loin du bébé.

A désormais huit mois, le crapaud était devenu un furet hyperactif. Il fallait constamment le surveiller, parce qu'il ne se gênait pas pour faire une bêtise dès qu'on avait le dos tourné, du moins, dès que MOI, j'étais dans les parages. On pouvait compter sur Caleb pour encourager le petit à toucher à tout... Si ce n'était pas dangereux, j'étais sûre qu'il lui aurait lui-même donné une allumette pour voir s'il était capable de mettre le feu à la maison...

J'étais un peu agacée par l'attitude de Caleb. Il avait beau réprimander Sammy quand il le fallait, je trouvais qu'il le couvait et le gâtait beaucoup trop. Ajoutez à ça le fait que nous n'avions aucune nouvelles de Dora, Diego et Babouche, ce qui ne semblait pas rassurer mon fiancé, et que j'étais plus qu'en manque de nos moments à deux, puisque Monsieur préférait passer la nuit par terre plutôt que dans mes bras, et vous obteniez une Leah au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Je m'efforçais d'être compréhensive et de ne pas enfermer Caleb dans notre chambre pour le forcer à dormir avec moi, mais ma patience atteint ses limites le jour de l'anniversaire de notre couple.

Pour nos un an – nous avions décidé de ranger notre séparation de deux mois dans la catégorie ''A zapper absolument'' – j'avais décidé de sortir le grand jeu. J'avais demandé conseil à Rachel et Kim pour une soirée romantique à souhait, pour une fois. Au programme, un dîner aux chandelles avec tous ses plats préférés, du bon vin – merci maman – et en dessert... Moi dans mon plus simple appareil, couverte uniquement de chantilly – une idée de Kim, je précise. Maman était allée dormir chez Charlie et m'avait gentiment prêté la maison pour préparer la soirée. J'avais rappelé à Caleb, avant de partir me faire pomponner par les filles, qu'il devait déposer Sammy chez les Black à dix-neuf heures et me rejoindre chez maman pour fêter notre anniversaire, ce à quoi il m'avait répondu par ''Oui, promis, cante skuye, dix-neuf heures, ça va être super. Youpi!''

J'avais subi les pires tortures possibles pour rendre cette nuit-là inoubliable. Gommage de la peau et épilation totale, y compris le maillot, A LA CIRE – les poils dans la chantilly c'est pas très sexy, il paraît – le matin, coiffure et maquillage après avoir fini le repas, le soir. Tout fut prêt à dix huit heures trente. Il ne manquait plus que Caleb pour que notre nuit de folie commence enfin, et j'avais hâte qu'il puisse voir que je pouvais être romantique quand je le voulais.

Dix-neuf heures. Pas de Caleb. Je ne m'en faisais pas trop, parce que je savais qu'il avait du mal à confier Sammy à Rachel depuis le départ des Aventuriers de l'Arche perdue.

Dix-neuf heures dix. _Respire Leah. Il ne va pas tarder._

Dix neuf heures trente. _Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout?_

Mon téléphone sonna. Je vérifiai l'identité de l'appelant et m'affolai en voyant qu'il s'agissait de Rachel. Je m'imaginai des dizaines de scénarios en l'espace d'un instant. Accident domestique, chute, ou pire, Paul qui s'asseyant sur Sammy sans s'en rendre compte – il en était capable, en plus.

Je décrochai, fébrile.

**_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Rach'? Sammy va bien?**

**_ Justement, je t'appelais pour te poser la question! **Me répondit-elle, toute aussi paniquée que moi.

**_ Comment ça?** Sourcillai-je.

**_ Caleb n'est pas venu déposer Sammy, alors j'ai cru que...**

**_ Répète un peu ça?** La coupai-je.

**_ Je croyais qu'****il s'était passé quelque chose, puisqu'il ne l'a pas amené...** s'exécuta-t-elle.

Je ne fis plus attention à ce qu'elle disait, tellement j'étais hors de moi. Je raccrochai abruptement et courus à la maison pour engueuler cet imbécile.

Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, toute ma rage s'estompa, l'espace d'un instant. Caleb était assis près de la table basse et tendait les mains vers Sammy qui se tenait debout et faisait deux trois pas avant de se laisser retomber en riant.

Mon furet commençait à marcher!

Mon cœur se gonfla de fierté en le voyant faire, et les larmes se mirent à couler d'elles-mêmes. Un sanglot s'échappa de ma bouche et les deux hommes de ma vie tournèrent leur tête vers moi.

**_ Hé! **S'écria Sammy en pointant son doigt vers moi. C'était sa façon de me dire bonjour.

**_ T'as vu ça, hopa? **Claironna Caleb, fier comme un paon. **Crazy Frog est vachement précoce! Il fait ça depuis ce midi, tu te rends compte?**

**_ Depuis ce midi? **Répétai-je, pour être bien sûre de comprendre. **Il a fait ses premiers pas ce midi, ****et tu ne m'as pas prévenue? Tu as préféré en profiter tout seul dans ton coin, alors que je me crevais le cul pour te faire plaisir à trois maisons d'ici?**

Le sourire de Caleb se fana en me détaillant et ma colère refit surface.

**_ Merci beaucoup,** repris-je, furibonde, en prenant Sammy dans mes bras.

**_ Leah, je...**

**_ Laisse tomber. **Tonnai-je. **C'est bon. Je ne veux même pas savoir quelle excuse minable tu vas me sortir, cette fois-ci. J'emmène Sammy chez Rachel, comme prévu.**

Caleb ne broncha pas et je partis déposer le petit bout chez les Black. A mon retour, il s'était changé et avait tamisé les lumières.

_Oh non, mon pote, tu ne t'en sortiras pas aussi facilement..._

**_ Je suis désolé, hopa,** souffla-t-il...

**_ De quoi? Pour la soirée? Ou pour avoir été assez égoïste pour ne pas me laisser vivre l'un des moments le plus important de la vie de Sammy avec toi?**

**_ Pour les deux. J'aurais du te prévenir, je sais, ça... Je réagis toujours bizarrement, quand il s'agit de Sammy...**

**_ Le mot est faible, Cal, **m'emportai-je. **Tu es complètement parano! Tu ne le laisses pas respirer, tu le couves de trop, et tu le poursuis même dans son sommeil! Tu agis comme... Comme...**

**_ Comme toi au début. **Conclut-il. **Je ne veux pas qu'il se sente abandonné ou négligé une seule sec****onde.**

**_ C'est un coup bas, ça!** M'insurgeai-je. **Tu trouves que je le néglige? Que je ne m'occupe pas bien de lui?**

**_ Non, bien sûr que non... T'es sûrement la meilleure mère qu'il puisse rêver d'avoir... C'est bien ça le problème... On n'est pas ses parents, et on n'a aucun droit sur lui. Bon sang, Leah, j'aime ce gamin comme si c'était mon fils, et ça me rend dingue qu'on puisse nous l'enlever à n'importe quel moment...**

**_ Tu crois que tu es le seul à l'aimer et avoir peur de le perdre? **Explosai-je.

**_ Ça n'a rien à voir, hopa! Je sais que tu l'aimes, et comme je te l'ai dit, tu remplis parfaitement ton rôle avec lui, mais je ne veux pas qu'il passe les premières années de sa vie comme j'ai passé les miennes, même si je ne m'en souviens que très peu. Je veux qu'il sache tout de suite qu'il y a un homme qui l'aime plus que tout, qui sera toujours présent pour lui à chacune des étapes de sa vie et qui ne manquera rien, absolument rien, pas comme mon père au début. Sam n'a pas été le seul à avoir des regrets à son sujet.**

Je hoquetai et Caleb rit amèrement.

**_ Tu ne t'attendais pas à ça, hein?**

**_ Pas vraiment, **avouai-je. **Toi qui va dire partout que Joshua a été parfait avec toi et que tu l'adorais...**

**_ Il a été parfait... Quand il s'est définitivement installé avec ****nous. **Expliqua-t-il. **J'avais quatre ans et j'étais le plus heureux de tous les petits garçons, mais avant ça, je ne le voyais pas souvent. J'allais avoir un petit frère, et Papa nous avait juré de ne plus jamais partir... Il m'a souvent demandé pardon de n****e pas avoir été présent pour mes premiers pas, ma première dent, ma première rentrée au jardin d'enfant... Je ne pensais pas que c'était important, avant, mais quand je suis revenu et que j'ai vu comment Sammy avait grandi, je m'en suis voulu. J'ai compr****is ce que Papa voulait dire et je me suis juré de ne plus l'abandonner... Je donnerai tout ce que j'ai pour qu'il soit mon fils, hopa... Absolument tout...**

Mon cœur se serrait au fur et à mesure qu'il déballait ce qui le rongeait depuis tout ce temps.

**_ C'est aussi important pour moi qu'il sache qu'on sera toujours là pour lui, mais il ne faut pas qu'on soit tout le temps sur son dos. Il faut qu'il fréquente du monde, qu'il bouge un peu, qu'il foute le bazar dans d'autres maisons! C'est pas bon pour lui, et ça l'est pas non plus pour nous. On fera pas long feu, à ce rythme-là, Cal. Je suis d'accord avec toi jusqu'à un certain point, mais je commence vraiment à disjoncter, là.**

Il fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras, attendant que je continue.

**_ Ça fait combien de temps qu'on n'a pas eu un moment à nous? Pas que je ne regrette pas que Sammy soit avec nous jour et nuit, mais on n'a plus aucune intimité. Comment veux-tu que je ne pète pas un câble alors que ça fait des siècles que je n'ai pas eu ma dose de...**

Je me tus, sentant la colère monter de nouveau, et Caleb se mit à rire.

**_ T'es en manque?** Se moqua-t-il.

**_ Pas toi? **Répondis-je du tac au tac.

Il me serra fort contre lui et nicha sa tête dans mon cou.

**_ Et comment que je suis en manque... **murmura-t-il d'une voix qui me liquéfia – dans le bon sens du terme. **Surtout quand je te vois habillée c****omme ça. Tu es magnifique, et la jalousie te rend incroyablement plus sexy... Tu sais bien que j'adore quand on fait des bêtises...**

**_ Non, j'en sais rien, Monsieur le Sadique. **Bougonnai-je.

**_ Je ne suis pas si sadique que ça! **Rétorqua-t-il, amusé.

**_ Ah par****ce que me rendre accroc à nos câlins et nos galipettes, m'habituer à des séances quotidiennes de Kama-Sutra pour ensuite m'en priver pendant deux mois, c'est pas sadique, d'après toi?** Cinglai-je.

**_ Deux mois? Ça fait si longtemps? **S'exclama-t-il.

**_ Pour un**** mec en manque, t'as l'air vachement informé! **Ironisai-je.

**_ Mais fallait me le dire, princesse!**

**_ Tu te fous de moi? Depuis quand on a besoin de dire ces choses-là à la personne avec qui on dort? Oh! Pardon, j'avais oublié. Ça non plus on ne le fait plus, puisque Monsieur préfère la compagnie d'un bébé à celle de sa future femme.**

**_ T'es jalouse de Sammy, maintenant? **Gloussa-t-il.

**_ Ouais, je suis démasquée! Je crève de jalousie. Je passe toutes mes nuits seule dans NOTRE lit pendant que tu squattes la chambre de Sammy, alors que je devrais les passer à faire jaser la Push et à faire en sorte que les mecs puissent parier sur quelle position on a testé en fonction des cris qu'ils ont entendus la veille. J'ai pas des raisons de péter une durite, d'après toi?**

**_ ****Ils parient sur ça?** Balbutia-t-il, incrédule.

**_ Pariaient, vieux. Pariaient. **Maugréai-je. **Paul se demandait même comment Sammy faisait ****pour dormir avec le boucan que je faisais, mais c'est du passé, tout ça.**

**_ Je ne voulais pas te négliger, hopa... Si tu veux tout savoir, ça me frustre aussi de ne pas te faire ce dont je rêve tous les soirs...**

**_ Vas-y, continue à me chauffer,** râlai-je. **Comme si je ne suis pas assez en feu, faut en plus que tu rajoute que tu fais des rêves érotique****s**** en dormant dans une autre**** pièce que moi au lieu de les mettre en pratique.**

Il se pressa contre moi et je pus me rendre compte que je n'étais pas la seule à être en feu, à ce moment-là.

**_ Dire que j'avais prévu une super soirée pour rattraper le temps perdu, et que maintenant le r****epas doit être froid. **Me désolai-je.

**_ On s'en fout, du repas. Rien ne nous empêche de rattraper le temps perdu, surtout que Sammy n'est pas là... **rectifia-t-il en resserrant son étreinte.

**_ Ouais, ben c'est pas grâce à toi!** précisai-je, le souffle court.

**_ On s'en fout aussi! Montre-****moi comment tu voulais nous faire oublier nos deux mois d'abstinence.** Ordonna Caleb en grognant.

**_Abstinence forcée, de mon côté, **ajoutai-je en ignorant l'envie de lui sauter dessus qui me tenaillait.

**_ Leah...** s'agaça-t-il.

**_ J'ai bien le droit de te faire mijoter un peu! J'ai bien attendu deux mois, moi! D'ailleurs, je ne vois pas pourquoi est-ce que je t'obéirai. C'est vrai, quoi! J'avais l'intention de me couvrir le corps de chantilly pour que tu puisses t'amuser, mais tu préférais rester avec Sammy, alors j'estime que j'ai fait suffisamment d'efforts...**

Je sentis Caleb frémir à l'évocation de ce que j'avais prévu.

**_ De la... Chantilly... **haleta-t-il en me fixant, le regard noirci par le désir.** Sur ton... Tu veux ma mort ou quoi?**

**_ Non, je voulais juste que tu t'occupes de moi, minaudai-je avant de m'éloigner. Mais j'en ai plus trop envie.**

**_ Quoi?** Clama-t-il.

**_ Je suis fatiguée... mentis-je, pour le torturer d'avantage. Je vais monter me coucher, et toi, tu n'auras qu'à aller dormir dans la chambre du crapaud!**

Caleb me retint par le bras et me ramena à lui brusquement.

_Bien joué, ma fille! Il est à point..._

**_ Et après c'est moi qu'on traite de sadique! **Gronda-t-il en tremblant de tous ses membres. **C'est vraiment pas sympa...**

**_ Faut t'y habituer, mon pote. Tant que tu ne promettras pas de lâcher Sammy et de revenir dormir avec moi, ce sera ceinture!**

**_ Tu ne tiendras pas plus de cinq minutes.**

**_ On parie?** Le défiai-je.

**_ Mon corps de rêve te m****anque trop. **Répliqua-t-il en me souriant narquoisement.

**_ J'ai survécu deux mois, je peux bien pousser un peu! Ce serait marrant de passer notre lune de miel à jouer au Scrabble! **Rétorquai-je nonchalamment.

**_ T'as gagné...** (_Enfin!)_ **Je te promets de ne p****lus jamais te négliger, princesse. Je reviens dans la chambre dès ce soir et je ne dormirai plus****.**** Mais pitié, ne me laisse pas comme ça... J'en peux plus. Je te veux maintenant..**. m'implora-t-il, au bord de l'explosion.

**_ Hum... Je ne sais pas trop... Je suis vraiment fatiguée... Et je ne suis pas sûre que tu ne changeras pas d'avis après t'être soulagé, donc...**

**_ Bon Dieu, ferme-la, Clearwater. T'es pénible, là.** S'impatienta-t-il en se ruant sur mes lèvres.

_Je retiendrai la formule, pour la prochaine fois..._

Je ne le fis plus attendre et lui rendit son baiser avec fougue, bien trop pressée de goûter de nouveau aux délices d'une nuit passionnée avec Caleb.

**_ On va ameuter toute la Push ce soir, hopa...** souffla-t-il en me portant à l'étage.

**_ J'espère bien!** Répondis-je, ravie. **Cette nuit à intérêt à être dans le top cinq de mes meilleures nuits avec toi.**

**_ Je ne te promets pas que ce sera la meilleure, mais je te promets que tu n'oublieras pas notre premier anniversaire de si tôt! En tout cas, moi, je vais me régaler.**

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes, encore?** M'enquis-je, suspicieuse.

Il s'éclipsa l'espace d'une seconde et revint dans la chambre, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

_Oh, oh..._

**_ Je veux mon dessert...** susurra-t-il en secouant une bombe de chantilly.

**_**** Fais-toi plaisir!** souris-je en envoyant valser ma robe.

Caleb ne se fit pas prier et m'offrit le meilleur cadeau d'anniversaire de tous les temps.

* * *

Il tint parole et reprit possession de notre lit – et accessoirement de mon corps – le lendemain et tous les jours qui suivirent.

J'avais le sentiment que nous avions franchi un cap dans notre relation à partir du moment où nous nous étions avoué ce qui nous pesait sur le cœur. Notre lien se renforçait de jour en jour, et nous laissions nos craintes de côté pour vivre pleinement notre vie à trois. Sammy semblait aussi plus épanoui. Il riait quasiment tout le temps – faut dire que nos affrontements avec Caleb étaient vraiment tordants – et progressait à un rythme fou.

Les préparatifs du mariage allaient bon train. J'étais soulagée d'avoir l'aide de ma mère et celle de Caleb pour toute l'organisation, mais à un mois du grand jour, je n'avais toujours aucune idée de qui serait ma demoiselle d'honneur. J'hésitais entre Carrie, Joy, Rachel, Kim et Stacy, et aucune d'elles ne me facilitait la tâche.

J'avais peur que Seth ne soit pas de retour à temps, et j'étais prête à tout annuler s'il ne revenait pas. Hors de question que je me marie si le troisième homme de ma vie n'était pas la pour partager mon bonheur. Les gars m'assuraient qu'il allait rentrer d'un jour à l'autre, mais plus le temps passait, plus l'angoisse augmentait.

Finalement, trois semaines avant le mariage, alors que j'étais en train de jouer avec Sammy en me demandant si j'aurais bientôt des nouvelles de mon petit frère, une tornade brune déboula dans mon salon et me souleva de terre.

**_ J'aurais jamais cru dire ça une nouvelle fois, mais tu m'as vachement manqué, frangine!** Claironna Seth en me faisant tournoyer dans tous les sens.

**_ Qu'est-ce qui t'****es arrivé? **M'écriai-je en le détaillant. **T'es trois fois plus balèze que la dernière fois que je t'ai vu! Et tes cheveux!**

**_ C'est le fait d'être constamment en loup, je pense.** Se vanta-t-il. **Bon sang, on en a parcouru des kilomètres, à la recherche de Sam****!**

**_ Hé! **Nous apostropha Sammy, visiblement agacé qu'on ne s'occupe pas de lui.

**_ Hé! **Lui répondit Seth en le prenant. **Qu'est-ce que t'a grandi, dis donc! Tata t'a donné des produits dopants ou quoi?**

**_ Andouille! C'est un bébé, c'est normal qu'il grandisse!** Pouffai-je.

Il ne répondit pas, trop occupé à empêcher Sammy de lui tirer les cheveux. Je m'esclaffai en le voyant faire.

**_ Aide-moi un peu, au lieu de te moquer de moi!** Grommela Seth

**_ Qui aurait cru qu'un mec aussi baraqué que toi soit incapable de se débarrasser d'une crevette comme Sammy?** Gloussai-je.

**_ C'est qu'elle fait mal, cette petite bête! **Pleurnicha mon frère.

**_ Pauvre petite chose fragile... **Raillai-je en l'arrachant des griffes du furet mort de rire. **Alors, ces recherches?**

Seth se tendit.

**_ Tu nous as envoyés au bon endroit, mais à chaque fois qu'on était sur le point de l'avoir, il se sauvait. On a passé deux mois à jouer au chat et à la souris avec lui, et finalement on l'a coincé il y a trois semaines.**

Je frémis, attendant la suite avec appréhension.

**_ Jason et Eliott n'ont pas pu communiquer avec lui, et le temps qu'ils reprennent forme humaine, Sam s'était déjà barré. Ils étaient dégoûtés, mais bon, là je pense qu'ils ont compris.**

**_ Compris quoi?** Me risquai-je, fébrile.

**_ Que Sam ne reviendra pas.** Me répondit-il en arborant un grand sourire. **Ils ont dit qu'il****s**** abandonnaient.**

Toute la pression de ces derniers mois retomba d'un coup, même si je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir un petit pincement au cœur pour Sam. Seth dût s'en rendre compte parce qu'il posa sa main sur mon épaule et reprit.

**_ Tu as remplis ta part, Lee-Lee. On a retrouvé Sam, et il ne veut pas rentrer. Tu prends soin de Sammy comme Emily te l'a demandé. Elle ne t'en voudra pas, ma belle, alors sois heureuse avec ta nouvelle famille. On a fait tout ce qu'on a pu, maintenant, quoi qu'on en dise, il est à vous.**

Je fus de nouveau soulevée de terre, et Sammy, dans mes bras, riait aux éclats. L'odeur de Caleb me rendait euphorique, et je savais qu'il était tout aussi soulagé que moi de savoir que les recherches étaient définitivement arrêtées. Mais mon malaise revint aussi vite qu'il s'en était allé. Je m'en voulais d'être aussi heureuse que Sam ne puisse jamais connaître son fils, et mon égoïsme me rendait malade. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait que la vie soit compliquée et que mon bonheur doive obligatoirement passer par le malheur de Sam?

**_ S'il te plait... Ne gâche pas tout... **se lamenta Caleb.

**_ Désolée. Mais j'ai du mal à me réjouir de tout ça. C'est nul pour Sam.**

**_ Arrête de réfléchir, Tehila.** Murmura-t-il en me caressant le visage.** C'est la vie. Pendant des années, t'as supporté son bonheur sans broncher alors que tu mourrais à petit feu. Je sais que c'est dégueulasse de ma part de dire ça maintenant, mais la roue tourne, et c'est ton tour d'être heureuse, alors profites-en et oublie un peu Sam, tu veux? Toi, moi et Sammy, toujours ensemble, c'est tout ce qui compte désormais.**

Je soupirai lourdement et lui souris, décidée à ne pas gâcher notre bonheur. En voyant mon petit frère si enthousiaste, une idée lumineuse me vint.

**_ Seth!** L'apostrophai-je. **J'ai un énorme soucis, et j'aimerais bien que tu me dépannes.**

**_ Quoi encore? **Demanda ce dernier, suspicieux.

**_ J'ai toujours pas de demoiselle d'honneur et je...**

**_Ouh la! Ne me demande pas de choisir à ta place! **Clama-t-il. **Stacy m'a suffisamment pris la tête ce matin pour que je te persuade de la prendre que...**

**_ Mais non, crétin!** Le coupai-je. **J'ai pas envie d'avoir une demoiselle d'honneur. Les filles, ****c'est pas du tout mon truc. Elles sont toutes hystériques à prévoir des robes au cas ou je leur demanderais, à vouloir me faire mettre des fleurs dans mes cheveux, et j'aime pas ça. Je veux que ce soit toi mon témoin.**

**_ Moi?** Hoqueta-t-il.

**_ Ouais, toi.** Souris-je. **Miky est le témoin de Cal, c'est Jacob qui nous marie, il ne manque plus que toi, frérot. Ça me gaverait que tu ne joues pas un rôle dans mon mariage, alors que t'es l'une des personne les plus importantes pour moi. T'en dis quoi? Tu veux bien?**

J'eus à peine le temps de donner Sammy à Caleb que j'étais de nouveau dans les airs.

_** Tu vas finir pas me tuer ou t'en prendre une, à me faire voltiger dans tous les sens. **Grondai-je.

**_ Pardon, mais c'est génial!** Exulta Seth.** J'arrive pas à croire que tu me demande un truc pareil! Quand Stacy va savoir que je suis...**

Il s'arrêta subitement et me lâcha, se décomposant petit à petit.

**_ Merde... Elle va me tuer... **s'épouvanta-t-il.

**_ Je lui expliquerai, elle comprendra. Et si elle veut une chance de rattraper le bouquet le jour de mon mariage, elle acceptera. **Le rassurai-je, maussade.

**_ T'as intérêt!** Rit-il.** Dire que tu vas te marier... Avec un homme en plus!**

**_ Tu voulais que j'épouse un chimpanzé?** Répliquai-je, vexée.

**_ Non, mais si quelqu'un m'avait dit l'année dernière que ce serait possible, je l'aurais envoyé à l'asile! Et t'es pas tombée sur un mauvais spécimen... Il a même réussi à te rendre sociable! Il mérite une décoration. La médaille du mérite. Du courage, même. **Railla-t-il.

**_ T'es nase, Seth.** S'affligea Caleb en secouant la tête. **Si ta sœur veut t'en coller une, je ne la retiendrai pas...**

**_ Ma sœur m'adore! **Rétorqua mon petit frère.** C'est pour ça qu'elle m'a demandé d'être son témoin.**

**_ Dis plutôt sa demoiselle d'honneur! **Gloussa mon fiancé.** Je te vois bien avancer avec un petit bouquet à la main, ça t'ira très bien au teint!**

**_ Ne l'écoute pas, **m'empressai-je de dire en frappant l'épaule de Caleb. **Je te jure que tu n'auras pas de robe à mettre, ni de fleurs à tenir. **

**_ Je préfère ça! **Soupira Seth.

Il se mit à nous raconter son voyage en détail. Toutes les belles choses qu'il avait vu, les vampires qu'ils avaient éliminé sur le chemin, la solitude qu'il avait éprouvé puisqu'il n'arrivait pas à communiquer avec les deux mous du bulbe et le soulagement d'avoir un peu de compagnie quand les gars se transformaient et parlaient avec lui... Nous l'écoutâmes assidûment, jusqu'à ce que Stacy vienne le chercher pour une séance de rattrapage. Nous montâmes installer Sammy, qui s'était endormi pendant le récit de Seth, dans son berceau.

Caleb m'attira ensuite dans notre chambre afin de profiter de nos derniers instants de répit avant le mariage. Leather, Michael Donnie et Nana arrivaient le lendemain, alors que Carrie et le reste de la Horde nous rejoindraient la semaine d'après. Je tenais à leur faire la promo de la Push tout comme ils avaient fait la leur, mais je craignais que la bande de bras cassés qui me servaient d'amis ne vienne tout foutre en l'air avec leurs caractères de merde et leur côté associable – venant de moi, c'était un comble, mais j'assumais totalement d'être pire qu'eux, seulement l'amour vous fait agir différemment parfois, et j'étais prête à tout pour Caleb...

Ce dernier était aussi angoissé que moi, connaissant les deux parties. Les gars avaient mis du temps à l'accepter comme l'un des leurs – à l'exception Seth qui vit dans le monde des Bisounours, où tout-le monde-il-est-beau-et-il-est-gentil-et-c'est-mon-ami – et redoutait qu'une mauvaise ambiance s'installe entre les deux ''Clans''.

* * *

Ce fut dans les bras de mon homme, à discuter de comment éviter que la Horde et la Meute s'entretuent pendant deux semaines, que nos mères ne se prennent le chou sur la façon de décorer l'endroit où nous allions nous marier et que les filles ne me massacrent pour avoir choisit Seth comme demoiselle d'honneur, que je pris conscience que ma vie avait vraiment pris une tournure différente.

Quand je m'étais transformée pour la première fois et que j'avais compris que Sam et Emily ne se quitteraient jamais, je m'étais mis dans le crâne que je finirais vielle fille et que je ruminerai la perte de mon grand amour durant le restant de mes jours.

Et là, à 24 ans, j'allais me marier à un type hors du commun, et nous élevions ensemble un enfant qui n'était pas le nôtre, mais que nous considérions comme tel. Un vrai miracle, du moins pour moi. Peut-être que Caleb avait raison, après tout? Peut-être qu'après avoir mangé mon pain noir pendant plus de cinq ans, je méritais vraiment tout ce qui m'arrivait de bon ?

Que ce soit le cas ou non, je ne laisserais plus passer ma chance, et l'imbécile qui essaierait de gâcher mon mariage passerait un sale quart d'heure... Cela valait aussi bien pour ma famille, mes amis, et ceux de Caleb que pour Sam, s'il faisait le malheur de remettre un jour les pieds à la Push.

* * *

_Et voila! Pas de fin sadique pour cette fois, et pas de retour de Sam non plus!_

_Les prochains chapitres seront assez calmes, promis!_

_(j'ai décidé de faire une pause dans le sadisme, mais noubliez pas que quand je reprendrai, ça fera mal!)_

_Si vous voulez un teaser du prochain chapitre, vous connaissez la marche à suivre!_

_REVIEWS S'IL VOUS PLAIT!_

_A tout bientôt (et bon visionnage d'Eclipse à celles qui peuvent déjà le voir)_

_Leilani_


	14. Chapitre 14 Inglorious Basterds

_Hello à toutes!_

_Me revoila avec un nouveau chapitre! _

_Je remercie celles qui m'ont envoyé une review! Ca fait toujours plaisir!_

_A celles à qui je n'ai pas répondu et à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre:_

_** Djianara :** En effet, elle va être tranquille... Pour le moment!_

_** 4ever Jack:** Wouah! Tu as lu ma fic d'une traite! Je suis flattée! Contente qu'elle te plaise, et j'espère que tu continueras à l'aimer..._

_** Aneso : **Merci beaucoup! LA santé c'est toujours pas ça, mais tant que je peux écrire, je ne me prive pas! Tu as vu, hein, je suis pas sadique, là! (hin hin hin bientôt bientôt)_

_Donc voila... Je vous laisse à ce chapitre qui, j'espère, vous plaira tout autant que les autres. _

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

A deux semaines du mariage, je n'avais qu'une seule envie, qu'on me sorte de cet enfer.

Leather était impossible. On aurait dit Alice Cullen, mais sous ecstasy, ce qui était doublement insupportable.. Elle voulait tout voir, tout contrôler, parce qu'elle tenait à ce que le mariage de son fils aîné soit parfait. Ma mère ne faisait pas autant de chichis, sachant que je me contenterais de peu du moment que Caleb et moi nous disions oui, mais elle n'arrivait pas à calmer les ardeurs de Leather. Personne n'y arrivait, d'ailleurs.

Nana, Caleb et moi avions tout essayé. Les cris, les supplications, les menaces de tout annuler... Elle se calmait deux minutes, et recommençait juste après.

Le pire, c'était que Rachel et Kim la soutenaient dans ses délires. Elles voulaient faire de mon mariage une exposition florale. J'en venais à regretter de ne pas avoir fait comme Sam : prévenir tout le monde au dernier moment et se marier simplement.

Je n'en pouvais vraiment plus. L'arrivée de la Horde dans l'après-midi n'arrangeait pas mes affaires.

Je rentrai à la maison, complètement vidée, pour prendre la relève de Caleb auprès de Sammy. Ce dernier se précipita dans mes bras en me voyant arriver en me criant ''TATA!'', puis se mit à me raconter sa matinée, du moins j'imaginais. C'était soit ça, soit il me faisait une déclaration d'amour, soit il me donnait un cours sur la situation géopolitique de la Push compte tenu de l'évolution de la démographie, du temps qu'il faisait et de l'état dans lequel se trouvait sa peluche préférée. Je lui répondais de temps en temps, histoire de faire la conversation, même si je me trouvais un peu bête parce que je ne comprenais pas un traitre mot de ce qu'il disait, mais il était si épanoui et heureux de pouvoir parler que je ne pouvais pas faire autrement.

_Tu te ramollis, Leah... La vie de famille te rend sénile..._

Caleb vint me prendre le furet des bras pour le faire manger, et je m'affalai dans le canapé, lessivée.

**_ J'ai**** entendu dire que votre matinée a été mouvementée!** Plaisantai-je.

**_ Ouais! Sammy et moi on a fait plein de bêtises! **Jubila Caleb. **Mais il t'a déjà tout raconté... En tout cas, elle n'a pas dû être aussi mouvementée que la tienne! Elles ont pensé quoi de t****a tenue?**

**_ C'était affreux! **Me lamentai-je. **Figure-toi que les trois stylistes à la noix ne supportent pas que je ne veuille pas mettre de robe! Ta mère m'a carrément dit qu'elle m'en achèterait une parce que c'est ce qu'une mariée doit porter...**

**_ Elles n****'ont toujours pas compris que tu n'étais pas n'importe quelle mariée?** Ricana-t-il.

**_ On dirait que non. Mais si elles croient que je vais changer d'avis, elles peuvent se brosser.** Grommelai-je.

**_ Tu as bien raison, hopa. Fais comme tu le sens. C'est notre mariage, après tout. Viens en short, si ça te dit, je m'en fous tant que tu dis oui.**

**_ MERCI!** Soupirai-je.** Mais si tu te mets sur ton trente et un, il faut aussi que je sois à mon avantage. Alors je porterai la tenue que j'ai prévu. Tu sais à quelle heure ****la Horde arrive?**

**_ Carrie m'a appelée il y a deux heures, et ils étaient à Seattle.** M'informa-t-il.

**_ Super!** Grognai-je. **J'ai même pas le temps de me reposer. J'avais bien besoin d'une petite sieste, et vu comment Sammy pique du nez dans son assiette, je c****rois que ça n'aurait pas été du luxe pour nous deux!**

La voix de Paul résonna à l'extérieur de la maison et je me renfrognais.

**_ Il faut que je file, hopa.** Décréta Caleb en m'embrassant rapidement. **La patrouille n'attend pas!**

**_ Fallait que tu y ailles ****aujourd'hui! **Ronchonnai-je.

**_ C'est pas moi qui fais les plannings! Plains-toi au boss, ma jolie. J'oubliais, c'est toi! C'est pas faute d'user de mon sex appeal pour essayer d'avoir des horaires aménagés! **Gloussa-t-il.

**_ Fous-toi de moi...** bougonnai-je. **A****llez, file.**

* * *

Il m'embrassa de nouveau, fit la bise à Sammy et sortit rejoindre Paul. Je me chargeai de débarbouiller le petit monstre et de le mettre au lit, avant de descendre me préparer un petit encas, mais je n'eus même pas le temps d'avaler une bouchée de mon énorme sandwich. Des klaxons retentirent devant la maison, et je sortis pour accueillir mes invités. Carrie sortit d'une des voitures, rayonnante, suivie d'Adriel, le meilleur ami de Caleb, et des autres.

**_ Ma puce! Enfin!** Claironna-t-elle en me sautant au cou. **Tu m'as manqué!**

**_ Hum... Toi... aussi...** balbutiai-je, surprise de son enthousiasme excessif.

**_ Dire qu'il faut un jour entier pour venir vous voir en voiture... Ça fait beaucoup!**

**_ Au moins vous n'aurez pas à supporter Carrie chez vous tro****p souvent, compte tenu de la distance!** Ricana Adriel.

**_ Si tu crois que ça va m'arrêter...** sourcilla Carrie. **J'ai décidé qu'on se verra à chaque vacances!**

_Hein? Mais elle est folle!_

**_ Pauvre Leah! **Désespéra Joy, compatissante.

**_ Alors, c'est ça, la Push?**Déclara Carrie en regardant tout autour d'elle. **Ben, c'est très... Vert...**

**_ Gare à tes dents, princesse.** L'avertis-je en me renfrognant. **Pas de jugement avant d'avoir tout vu.**

**_ Dieu m'en garde! **S'écria-t-elle, affolée. **Alors, on s'installe où?**

**_ On va f****aire du camping un peu partout**, expliquai-je. **Personne n'a de grande maison, ici, mais mes potes vont vous héberger. Je suppose que vous voulez vous reposer après toute cette route!**

**_ Tu rigoles!** S'écria la Horde au grand complet.

Michael arriva à ce moment là, flanqué de Seth et de Jared.

**_ Hey, Hey! C'est ma petite Horde à moi, ça! **S'écria Michael en les saluant tous. O**n est venus chercher vos valises et vous montrer vos chambres!**

**_ Mon Dieu... Mais ils sont canons... **s'extasia Mandy.

_Mandy? Non mais je rêve!_

**_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ici, celle là? **Tempêtai-je en fusillant Mandy du regard.

**_ Leather m'a invitée, **me répondit sèchement Barbie Pocahontas en détaillant Seth des pieds à la tête. **Et franchement, je ne regrette pas d'être venue...**

**_ T'as i****ntérêt à ranger tes yeux dans ta poche fissa, fillette. **La menaçai-je en me rapprochant de mon petit frère qui se marrait.

**_ T'inquiète pas, Lee-Lee. **Rit ce dernier en passant son bras autour de mes épaules. **C'est pas mon genre...**

**_ C'est toi, Seth? **Demanda Carrie.

**_ Ouais! Et toi, tu dois être Carrie! Content de te voir en chair et en os.**

**_ Et moi donc! Tous ces mois à se parler au téléphone, ça rapproche drôlement! **Répondit ma future cousine en l'enlaçant amicalement.

Je finis les présentations et Michael les emmena s'installer un peu partout. Carrie et Adriel resteraient à la maison, avec Leslie et Mandy, histoire que je surveille cette empêcheuse de se marier en rond. Les cousins de Caleb, Stephen et Glenn, dormiraient avec leurs copines chez ma mère. Ses cousines, Joy et Morgan, iraient chez les Black, et le reste de la bande, à savoir Danny, Donovan et Cory, dormirait chez Quil.

Carrie était tombée amoureuse de Sammy dès qu'elle l'avait vu, mais c'était loin d'être réciproque. C'était la première fois que je le voyais refuser d'aller dans les bras de quelqu'un. Il s'accrochait désespérément à moi, hurlant à chaque fois qu'elle s'avançait vers lui. Au bout d'une demie-heure, elle s'avoua vaincue.

**_ Il ne m'aime pas... **pleurnicha Carrie.

**_ Il ne ****te connaît pas, c'est tout. **Tentai-je de la rassurer.** Donne lui quelques jours et tu verras, tu le supplieras de te laisser tranquille.**

**_ C'est bizarre d'imaginer Caleb s'occuper d'un enfant...** souffla Carrie, nostalgique. **Et bientôt marié... Où est-il, d****'ailleurs?**

**_ Hum... Il est allé faire quelques courses avec un ami...** mentis-je. **Tu le verras ce soir au feu de camp.**

**_ Un feu de camp?** S'étonna-t-elle**. Tu nous sors le grand jeu, ma parole!**

**_ Il faut bien que je vous présente tout le monde non?** Reniflai-je.

**_ J'ai hâte de voir ça. **Sourit-elle.

**_ Une question, Leah. C'est normal que les garçons du coin ne mettent pas de hauts?** Marmonna Adriel d'un ton assez étrange.

**_ Si ça te gêne, je peux leur dire de s'habiller un peu plus, **esquivai-je.

**_ Non, non, c'est juste bizarre. Toi aussi t'es assez découverte, et moi j'ai froid, alors...**

_Merde..._

**_ C'est une question d'habitude, mon ****pote.** Répliquai-je, embarrassée. **Et puis, on est au mois de juin, il fait pas si froid que ça...**

**_ Plus qu'à Rosebud, en tout cas.**

**_ Pauvre petite chose fragile! **Me moquai-je en lui frappant le bras. **Ça se dit être un dur, et ça ne supporte pas quelques d****egrés en moins!**

Adriel se mit à bouder et Carrie partit le consoler. J'envoyai vite un message à Seth pour lui dire de prévenir les autres de se couvrir pour ne pas trop attirer l'attention et rejoignis mes invités pour leur montrer le reste de la maison, en espérant que mon frère ait fait la commission.

* * *

Je fus soulagée en les voyant tous habillés, en fin d'après-midi, à Second Beach. Quil, Jared, Jason, Eliott, Damian et Seth se démenaient pour préparer le feu de camp. Embry était parti à la Réserve Makah voir son grand-père qui était malade, Paul et Caleb ne viendraient qu'un peu plus tard, et Michael était chargé de divertir la Horde à First Beach en attendant que tout soit prêt.

Rachel, Kim, Stacy et moi avions ramené de quoi faire à manger. Des saucisses, du pain, des patates à rôtir et des tonnes, des tonnes de chamallow. C'était la première fois que l'on faisait un feu de camp sans Sam et Emily, et avec Sammy. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir un petit pincement au cœur en pensant à eux. Emily serait sûrement heureuse de savoir que je me marie, quant à Sam... Mieux valait ne plus y songer.

**_ On a presque fini, Leah, **m'informa Quil.

**_ Super, merci les gars.**

**_ Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu fais tant d'efforts pour qu'ils aiment le coin.** Grommela Jared.

**_ C'****est une question de fierté, bonhomme. **Tonnai-je. **Ils croient que leur coin est le meilleur au monde et m'en ont mis plein la vue quand j'y suis allée. J'ai fini par y prendre goût, et je veux leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce. Vous n'avez pas intérêt à ****tout gâcher. Je ne vous demande pas grand chose, juste de leur montrer à quel point on est bien chez nous. Oh! Pas de bagarre, ils restent jusqu'au mariage, alors ils faut qu'ils se sentent aussi à l'aise que possible. C'est important pour Cal.**

**_ Et Morue****? T'en fais quoi? Tu veux qu'on la mette à l'aise, elle aussi?** Railla Seth.

**_ Essaye un peu de la mettre à l'aise, qu'on rigole!** Rugit Stacy.

**_ Cette fille est une peloteuse compulsive,** marmonnai-je.

**_ Si je te vois l'approcher, Jay, tu vas passer un sal****e quart d'heure. **Grogna Kim, le regard noir.

**_ Pareil pour toi, Seth.** Renchérit Stacy.

Les garçons déglutirent et changèrent de sujet. Ils firent un petit rempart autour du feu avec du sable pour que je puisse lâcher Sammy sur la plage sans qu'il risque de se brûler. Il gambadait partout, heureux d'être libre de ses mouvements, et il s'amusait à essayer de courir derrière le ressac, riant aux éclats lorsque les vagues lui touchait les pieds.

La Meute chahutait elle aussi. Quil et Seth se chamaillaient gentiment, alors que Kim courrait dans tous les sens pour éviter que Jared ne la jette à l'eau. Rachel nattait les cheveux de Jason pendant que Damian et Eliott construisaient un deuxième tas de sable pour que nous puissions nous asseoir près du feu.

Le crépuscule annonçait le début de la fête. Michael arriva juste à temps pour faire découvrir à ses amis ce qu'était un véritable coucher de soleil à la Push. Les filles de la Horde s'extasiaient, le qualifiant de véritable merveille, et mon futur beau-frère me fit un clin d'œil entendu.

**_Un point pour toi, Lee!** Bougonna Adriel, en enlaçant sa fiancée. **Très romantique. J'aime bien.**

**_ Ha! Je le savais! **Jubilai-je.

**_ Ça ne veut pas dire que tu gagnes la partie, ma petite! **Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

**_ ****Tu n'as encore rien vu, mon pote. **Répliquai-je de la même manière.

Un petit glapissement se fit entendre à l'orée du bois, et Sammy se débattit pour que je le laisse descendre. Une fois à terre, il se précipita vers la source du glapissement, pendant que tous les gars de la meute éclataient de rire en le voyant marcher comme un canard.

**_ Mais où il va?** S'inquiéta Carrie. **Reviens, bouchon!**

**_ TATA!** Hurla Sammy en l'ignorant complètement.

**_ Rattrape-le!** S'épouvanta Joy!

**_ Il ne risque rien. **Leur assurai-je.

Un autre glapissement retentit, un peu plus loin. Sammy s'arrêta, ahuri, et regarda vers nous, augmentant l'hilarité des uns et l'inquiétude des autres.

**_ TATA? **Murmura-t-il en écartant les buissons alors que le glapissement résonnait à l'endroit où il se trouvait précédemment.

**_ Mais tu n'entends pas ce bruit bizarre? **Insista Carrie.

**_ C'est rien, Carrie**. M'agaçai-je.** Laisse-le jouer.**

**_ Jouer? Mais si c'est un obsédé qui veut le kidnapper?**

**_ Il y en a peut-être chez vous, mais nous n'avons pas de voleur d'****enfants ou de psychopathes, à la Push, **lança nonchalamment Quil.

**_ Et si c'est une bête sauvage? Genre un loup qui l'attaque? **Persévéra-t-elle.

Nous nous mîmes à rire à gorge déployée, tellement la situation était délirante.

**_ Ce gosse ne risque rien avec**** les loups ici...** précisa Michael amusé.

**_ Ouais, parce que les loups sont nous amis! **Ajouta Jared.

**_ Et nos frères,** renchérit Rachel.

**_ TATA! **S'époumona Sammy, irrité de ne pas trouver ce qu'il cherchait dans les buissons.

Il fut ensuite happé par un énorme bras et se mit à rire aux éclats, sous l'oeil horrifié de la Horde, jusqu'à ce que Caleb apparaisse enfin avec lui dans ses bras, flanqué de Paul, tous les deux morts de rire..

_ **Et voilà le grand méchant loup! **S'esclaffa mon chéri.

**_ Idiot! **Tempêta Carrie en courant le rejoindre. **Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs!**

**_ J'ai vu ça! Une vraie chochotte, ma parole!**

**_ Caleb! T'as encore pris du muscle, dis donc! Wouah! T'es vachement torride, torse nu! **Minauda Mandy d'une voix qui m'agressa les oreilles.

**_ Mais**** qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là? **Demanda-t-il en reculant alors qu'elle approchait.

**_ Attention au bébé, la névrosée! **Hurlai-je. **Et toi, Cal, T-Shirt!**

Je lui en lançai un qu'il rattrapa avec sa main de libre, et qu'il enfila après avoir déposé Sammy. Rachel en fit de même pour Paul, en fusillant Brit-Brit du regard.

**_ Tes amis sont vraiment très... Spéciaux...** Enchaîna dédaigneusement cette dernière.

**_ La nympho qui bave devant ton homme a dit quoi?** Rugit Paul en commençant à trembler.

**_ C'est bon, mon vieux, i****gnore-la**. Ordonnai-je. **Elle ne me pourrira pas ma soirée, ni les jours à venir, si c'est ce qu'elle croyait faire en venant ici.**

**_ Je meurs de faim! **S'écria Seth pour changer de sujet. **Qui veut de patates rôties?**

Adriel et les autres ne se firent pas prier et s'installèrent autour du feu de camp.

Avant de les rejoindre, Caleb me prit par la taille, me ramena vers lui et m'embrassa fougueusement, comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'il rentrait de patrouille. Toutes les tensions et mes préoccupations s'évanouir à l'instant même où ses lèvres s'étaient posées sur les miennes.

**_ Oh! Les amoureux!** Nous apostropha Quil**. Z'avez un gamin dans les bras, n'oubliez pas!**

**_ Pas de cochonneries devant les petits, ça les traumatise! **Précisa Adriel.

**_ En même temps, avec**** ce que ces deux-là nous offrent comme concerto tous les soirs, la petite crevette est habituée, maintenant...** nous taquina Paul.

Sammy posa une de ses main sur nos visages et rigolant, comme pour nous dire, ''N'écoutez pas ces imbéciles et continuez à vous ausculter!''. Caleb sourit contre mes lèvres puis se détacha de moi en soupirant.

**_ On reprendra ça quand il y aura moins de spectateurs...** souffla-t-il.

**_ Rêve! **Hurlèrent Paul, Quil et Seth, hilares.

La soirée se passa assez bien, au début.

Pendant qu'on se gavait de chamallows, les discussions allaient bon train. Mes frères de meute se mirent à raconter des anecdotes sur moi tandis que la Horde s'en donnait à cœur joie au sujet de Caleb. Lorsque Quol narra mes exploits en précisant bien que j'avais cassé la figure de tous les garçons de la Meute au moins une fois, Adriel ne put s'empêcher de demander à mon fiancé s'il avait eut le droit de goûter à mon poing légendaire.

**_ Et comment qu'il l'a goûté!** Gloussa Michael. **Et deux fois en plus!**

**_C'était une se****ule fois,** rétorquai-je, honteuse.

**_ Tu m'as frappé deux fois ce jour là, Tehila... **me fit remarquer Caleb. **C'était à mon retour de Rosebud, quand je lui ai avoué que je n'avais pas lu sa lettre avant que Mandy...**

Je me raclai la gorge, ne tenant absolument pas à remettre ça sur le tapis, et Caleb déglutit.

**_ Avant que Mandy... Quoi ?** Insista Carrie.

**_ Oh! Tu veux dire avant qu'on ne s'embrasse? **Lâcha sournoisement la sorcière aux gros nichons.

_La garce!_

**_ C'est pour ça qu'elle t'a frappé?**

**_ Non,** martela Caleb. **Mais elle est au courant, ne t'en fais pas.**

**_ Tu n'as pas fait ça? **S'indigna Carrie pendant que d'autres voix s'élevaient pour signifier leur mécontentement. **Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris?**

**_ Demande à Barbie, c'est elle qui s'est jetée sur lui.** Crachai-je.

**_ Leah aurait-elle peur de quelque chose?**Demanda pouf-pouf la girafe.

_J'ai peur de ne pas me retenir assez longtemps pour te foutre ta tête dans ton cul, grognasse... _songeai-je en serrant les poings.

Caleb le remarqua et m'enlaça aussitôt.

**_ On s'est ****expliqués sur ça aussi, et tout est clair.** Soupira-t-il.** Bref! J'avoue que j'avais bien mérité qu'elle m'en colle une, pour ne pas avoir lu cette lettre plus tôt. Je m'en veux toujours énormément d'avoir été aussi bête...**

**_ En tout cas, tu t'es sacrément b****ien rattrapé ce soir là...** grimaça Paul, imité par le reste de la bande. Aucun de nous n'a fermé l'œil de la nuit!

**_ Non! Non! Non! NOOOOOOON! **Firent Quil et Seth en m'imitant ce soir-là.

**_ Ne me quitte plus jamais! Oh non ma belle, c'est promis! **Enchainèrent Stacy et Rachel, mortes de rire.

**_ Et ne laisse plus de dégénérées t'embrasser! **Ajouta Jared.

**_ Il vous ont fait le coup à vous aussi?** S'étonna Carrie.** Ils ont réussi à traumatiser tout Rosebud!**

**_ On a même cru que quelqu'un se faisait assassiner!** Pouffa Joy.

**_ On serait aller chercher des secours, mais Nana nous a empêché d'y aller en nous disant : ''Le plaisir, mes enfants... J'espère qu'un jour vous connaîtrez ça, vous aussi... Peut-être un peu moins fort, quand même, mais on ne leur en voudra pas!****''** reprit Adriel.

Caleb et moi nous décomposâmes alors que tout le monde était écroulé de rire, à l'exception de Potiche Girl.

**_ Moi je dis qu'une femme qui frappe son petit-ami ne fera sûrement pas une bonne épouse**. Déclara-t-elle froidement en me fusillant du regard.

L'ambiance se rafraichit immédiatement. Plus personne ne riait.

**_ C'est vrai quoi, ça commence par un coup de poing, et ça finit par un meurtre.**

_Oh oui, c'est sûr, il va y en avoir un..._

**_Un homme se doit d'être chouchouté et pas ****tabassé!** Poursuivit-elle.

Je commençai à trembler, folle de rage.

**_ Retenez-moi... **murmurai-je à l'attention des autres, qui se levèrent tous en vinrent m'entourer. Seth et Paul posèrent chacun une main sur mon épaule.

**_ A mon avis, ce mariage est une grossière erreur. Caleb ne mérite pas d'être traité comme un chien.**

**_ T'es qui pour donner ton avis? Une assistante sociale? **Rugit Seth.

**_ Je suis l'amie de Caleb, **contra-t-elle.

**_ Dis plutôt que tu crèves d'envie d'être à sa place! **Siffla Quil.

**_ Non mais ****vous trouvez pas qu'ils sont tous barges, vous? **S'exclama-t-elle en se retournant vers la Horde. **Y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre! Vous avez vu comment ils m'agressent, alors que je viens soutenir leur soit-disant ami? Ils sont tellement pressés de cas****er Leah qu'ils sont prêt à laisser Caleb devenir un homme battu.**

**_ Arrête, Mandy. I**ntima Carrie, furibonde.** C'est vrai qu'ils sont uniques dans leur genre mais...**

**_ Ça veut dire quoi, ça, ''unique dans leur genre''? **S'offusqua Paul.

**_ Et bien, hum..**. balbutia Carrie. V**ous êtes un peu bourrins, mais...**

**_ Et c'est mal, ça?** Sourcilla Jared.

**_ Non, bien sûr que non!** Se défendit Carrie.

**_ Ce que Carrie veut dire, **intervint Adriel,** c'est que...**

**_ Elle a besoin d'un interprète, Carrie? **Grogna Quil.** Elle est pas ****assez grande pour dire les choses elle-même?**

**_ Voilà! C'est exactement ce que je veux dire. On ne peut pas prononcer un mot sans que vous haussiez le ton et vous sentiez attaqués! **S'affligea Carrie.

**_ C'est vrai que vous parlez fort, que vous êtes assez ex****pansifs et que vous faites un peu peur... **dit Joy d'une petite voix.

**_ On n'est pas du tout habitués à ça,** précisa Donovan.** C'est assez flippant...**

**_ Vous n'aviez pas l'air gênés avant que miss Monde n'ouvre sa bouche, pourtant! **Souligna sèchement Kim.

**_ P****arce qu'on est civilisés, nous, et qu'on ne dit pas ce genre de choses à quelqu'un à moins d'y être obligés. **Répondit Leslie.

**_ Gardez votre salive, la prochaine fois.** Cingla Rachel. **Si vous croyez qu'on va se laisser insulter sans réagir...**

**_ C'est avec c****es gens-là que vous trainez tout le temps, les gars? Pas étonnant que vous ayez fait du sport. Ça a l'air d'être physique, avec eux. **Ironisa Mandy.

**_ Ravale ta bile, vieux crapaud jaloux!** Tempêta Stacy.

Michael, Caleb et moi les regardions se crier dessus, estomaqués. Les insultes pleuvaient de chaque côté, ne faisant qu'augmenter ma fureur. Et lorsque Mandy enfonça le clou en disant que Caleb avait eu raison d'écrire que nous n'étions que des psychopathes, j'explosai littéralement. Je confiai Sammy, qui s'était endormi malgré le bruit, aux soins de mon fiancé, et m'avançai vers Mandy, hors de moi.

**_ Tu veux peut-être que je te montre ce que c'est, une vraie psychopathe? **Lui proposai-je.

Elle déglutit péniblement, alors que Michael s'interposait entre elle et moi.

**_ Non, Leah. Ça te soulagera peut-être, mais ça ne fera que confirmer ce qu'elle a dit. Ne te laisse pas avoir par elle...** me dit-il posément.

**_ Pense à l'exemple que tu ****donnerais à Sammy!** Ajouta Carrie. **Elever un enfant dans une atmosphère aussi brutale n'est pas...**

**_ Si l'un de vous n'aime pas l'atmosphère dans laquelle je vis, ni mes fréquentations, je ne le retiens pas. **Claquai-je. **La route est là. Pour sortir de la Pu****sh, c'est simple, et pour sortir de ma vie, ça l'est encore plus. Ce que je dis est valable pour la Horde comme pour la Meute.**

Des murmures de protestation me parvinrent, et je les stoppai d'un geste bref.

**_ Vous avez pensé à ce que ça faisait à Caleb et ****Miky de vous voir vous déchirer comme ça, hein?** Tempêtai-je. **Vous** – je pointai la Horde du doigt – **je peux comprendre que vous ne soyez pas habitués à notre manière de fonctionner. Mais rentrez-vous bien ça dans le crâne. Ces gars-là** – je montrai la Meute – **sont mes frères, dans tous les sens du terme. On est unis par des liens bien plus forts que vous ne pourrez jamais vous l'imaginer. On est tous pareils, n'en déplaise à certains. On se chamaille, on se taquine, on se bat parfois, on a tous un sale caract****ère, mais on pourra toujours compter les uns sur les autres et je les aime tous, même Paul.**

Ce dernier manqua de s'étouffer et je souris en voyant sa réaction.

**_ Donc,** repris-je,** ces gars-là sont plus qu'une famille pour moi, et vous êtes ici CHEZ NOUS. ****Je ne laisserai PERSONNE leur manquer de respect. Dire du mal d'eux, c'est dire du mal de moi. Les blesser, c'est me blesser. Les chercher, c'est me trouver. Alors si vous voulez vous retrouver à la rue et avec vos voitures saccagées, continuez comme ça, m****ais si vous préférez dormir à votre aise et pouvoir assister à notre mariage, va falloir se calmer un peu. C'est clair?**

Carrie, Adriel et les autres Lakota baissèrent la tête.

**_ Très clair, Leah.** Soufflèrent-ils.

**_ Je préfère ça. Quant à vous, mes petits loups... A part Mandy, n'oubliez pas que ces gens-là sont importants pour Caleb et Miky. Ce sont leurs amis, et par extension les miens. Alors...**

**_ Les amis de nos amis sont nos amis..**. bougonnèrent-il en choeur.

**_ Merci bien!** Claironnai-je, victorieuse.

**_ En quel honneur vous vous pliez tous à ses quatre volontés?** S'insurgea Mandy.** Elle n'est pas non plus la reine de cette Réserve, que je sache!**

_Je l'avais presque oubliée, celle-là._

D'un geste vif, je contournai Michael et la saisis par la taille.

**_ No****n, Lee! Arrête! **Clama Caleb.

**_ Elle a besoin qu'on lui apprenne les bonnes manières. **Répliquai-je en la maintenant fermement alors qu'elle se débattait.

**_ Quoi? Non! Au secours!** S'égosilla Mandy, affolée.

Je l'entraînai près de la mer et la balançai sans ménagement. Lorsqu'elle atterrit dans l'eau glacée, elle poussa un cri strident qui fit exulter mes frères et moi-même. Je me retournai vers le feu de camp, victorieuse.

**_ Y a ****que Leah pour faire un truc pareil.** Se lamenta Caleb.

**_ Tu aurais préféré que je la laisse dire sans réagir? **M'offusquai-je.

Mon homme s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa tendrement.

**_ Laisse-moi m'en charger, la prochaine fois, d'accord?**

**_ Si tu insistes**, répondis-je, totalement éblouie par mon fiancé.

Mandy sortit de l'eau en jurant et en me traitant de tous les noms. Michael se chargea de la raccompagner à la maison et nous finîmes la soirée dans une bonne humeur relative.

* * *

Aussi bien Quileute que Lakota promirent de faire un effort pour bien se conduire, et à la fin de la semaine, la Horde, désormais habituée à notre tempérament, s'entendait de mieux en mieux avec nous.

Carrie et Joy avaient activement pris part aux préparatifs du mariage. Mes futures cousines avaient réussi à calmer les ardeurs de Leather en faisant des compromis tout à fait acceptables. Elles avaient donc trouvé le moyen de me reprendre le haut de ma tenue de manière à en faire une espèce de tunique avec une traine assez transparente, ce qui la faisait ressembler à une robe de mariée si je me tenais immobile – pour le plus grand bonheur de ma belle-maman.

Le reste des filles surveillaient étroitement Mandy afin qu'elle ne tente pas une quelconque opération kamikaze – pas que ça me dérangerait, puisque j'aurais une raison valable pour la faire disparaître de la surface du globe, mais me faire arrêter à quelques jours de mon mariage n'était pas dans mes intentions.

Caleb passait le plus clair de son temps avec ses amis et j'étais heureuse de le voir aussi rayonnant en compagnie de tous. Je profitais un maximum de Sammy pendant les derniers jours qu'il nous restait, et j'angoissais un peu de devoir le laisser une semaine entière pour notre lune de miel, d'autant plus que je ne savais pas où j'allais la passer, puisqu'il s'agissait d'un cadeau de mariage des Cullen.

Ces derniers arrivèrent avec Jacob deux jours avant la cérémonie. Mon Alpha tenait à nous parler dès son arrivée pour mettre certaines choses au point. Caleb et moi le rejoignîmes à la demeure des Cullen avec appréhension. Il nous salua chaleureusement et nous fit nous asseoir dans la salle à manger. Nous étions mal à l'aise dans ce nid de vampires et Jacob, qui savait pertinemment que c'était pénible pour nous, alla droit au but.

**_ Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je suis très heureux que vous vous mariiez enfin... J'ai été plus que flatté lorsque vous m'avez tous les deux demandé de célébrer votre union. Seulement, certaines choses me posent problème.**

**_ Tu ne veux plus le ****faire?** Sourcillai-je.

**_ Non, rassure-toi... Mais tu m'avais parlé de tes projets de départ, il y a aussi Sammy... On n'a pas reparlé de tout ça, et je voulais savoir ce que vous aviez décidé. Vous restez à la Push ou vous partez à Rosebud?**

Je regardai mon fiancé, troublée, pendant que Caleb en faisait de même. Nous n'en avions plus reparlé depuis son retour et je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il voulait faire.

**_ J'avoue que je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi,** confessa Caleb. **Au départ, je voulais rentrer à R****osebud pour voir ma famille, mais en fin de compte, je me sens vraiment bien à la Push, et je ne veux pas priver Leah de la sienne. Je sais qu'elle tient à son poste, même si elle a de nouvelles priorités avec Sammy... En plus, elle a beaucoup changé et el****le fréquente plus les autres... J'ai pas envie de la forcer à bouger dans ces conditions...**

**_ Et toi, Leah?** Me demanda Jacob.

**_ J'y ai pas pensé non plus. J'ai dit que je partirais à Rosebud parce que j'ai vu que Cal était bien là-bas, sa famille et ses am****is lui manquent... C'est vrai que le fait d'avoir repris mes responsabilités avant son retour m'a fait un peu changer d'idée, mais je suis prête à suivre Caleb quoi qu'il décide. S'il souhaite rester, je reste. S'il veut s'en aller... Je m'en irais sans au****cun regret... **décrétai-je.

**_ Bon, et bien nous voilà dans une impasse, hopa!** Pouffa Caleb.

**_ On dirait bien, ouais...**

**_ On n'a qu'à faire un compromis**. Suggéra-t-il.** On reste à la Push, et on passe les mois de juillet et d'aout à Rosebud. Ça te va?**

**_ Ouais****, faisons ça!** Souris-je.

**_ Au moins****.**** vous êtes pas chiants!** Ricana Jacob. **Et pour Sammy? Vu que Sam ne va sûrement pas revenir...**

**_ On le garde!** Dit Caleb en même temps que moi.

**_ Oui mais... vous n'aurez aucun droit sur lui... J'en ai parlé avec Carlisle, et il disait que les services sociaux pouvaient très bien le prendre à partir du moment où Sam ne réapparaissait pas...**

**_ NON!** M'époumonai-je. **Il n'y a pas un moyen de...**

Je me tus, dépitée. J'allais demander à Jacob si on ne pouvait pas adopter Sammy légalement, mais je ne me sentais pas le droit de le faire. Je l'aimais plus que tout, mais je ne pouvais pas oublier que Sammy avait un père, quelque part. Si j'adoptais le petit, il porterait le nom de Caleb, et ce serait la pire des choses que nous pourrions faire à Sam. Et si je demandais à ce qu'il porte mon nom de jeune fille, il faudrait repousser le mariage, ce que je ne souhaitais pas, et Caleb n'apprécierait pas non plus d'être mis à l'écart.

Je préférais me taire plutôt que de passer pour une folle égoïste. Jacob me sourit et se leva.

**_ Je ne serai pas long. Attendez-moi.**

Il courut à l'étage, nous laissant perplexe, mon fiancé et moi.

**_ Qu'est-ce qu'il mijote, d'après toi?** S'enquit Caleb.

**_ J'en sais rien, mais connaissant Jacob, ça ne doit pas être mauvais...**

Notre Alpha revint, tout sourire, avec une énorme enveloppe qu'il me tendit.

**_ C'est mon cadeau de mariage avant l'heure.** Précisa-t-il. **Ouvre-le, je suis sûr qu'il te plaira.**

Je l'observai avec suspicion et m'exécutai finalement, fébrile. Dans l'enveloppe se trouvait beaucoup de papiers. Des tonnes de papiers. Je poussai un cri en apercevant un certificat d'adoption au nom de Sammy et... au mien...

**_ Mon Dieu... **soufflai-je en tendant les papiers à Caleb.

**_ J'ai pensé que tu aimerais que Sam****my soit considéré comme ton fils avant votre mariage.** Expliqua Jacob.** Les Cullen ont des relations dans le milieu de la contrefaçon, alors avec l'aide de Jasper, on a pu avoir des papiers et le certificat d'adoption à ton nom. C'est pas légal, c'est sûr, m****ais ta mère pourra bidouiller tout ça dans les registres de la Push avec le reste du Conseil... Pour le reste, je vous laisse décider s'il portera ou non le nom de Caleb après le mariage.**

**_ Merci, Jake... **lui dis-je en lui sautant au cou, incapable de retenir mes larmes. **Tu n'imagines pas ce que ça me fait de... De pouvoir avoir la chance de dire que Sammy...**

**_ Je suis content que ça te fasse plaisir. Et ça arrangera vos affaires, si vous vous décidez à vous en aller un jour. Tu pourras emmener TON fils avec toi sans problème...**

**_ Mon fils...** Répétai-je avec émotion.

**_ Sammy Uley Clearwater. S**ourit Jacob**. Ton fils adoptif, et le beau-fils de Caleb.**

**_ C'est un magnifique cadeau, vieux.** Murmura Caleb en donnant une franche accolade à Jacob. **Merci infinime****nt. Je t'en serai éternellement reconnaissant...**

**_ Ne me remerciez pas. C'est naturel. Vous êtes des gens bien. Peu de personnes feraient tout ce que vous avez fait jusqu'ici, pour la Meute, pour la Push et pour Sammy. Ce n'est que le juste retour des choses.**

**_ T'es le meilleur, Chef! **M'exclamai-je.

**_ Oui, ça je sais! **S'esclaffa Jacob en bombant le torse. **J'ai déjà vu avec Sue, elle est prête à faire les démarches si vous êtes d'accord, mais bon, à voir la manière dont vous vous réjouissez, je pense que**** la question ne se pose même pas!**

Nous rîmes de concert et prîmes congé d'eux après avoir remercié une nouvelle fois Jacob et – évidemment – Jasper.

En sortant de la villa des Cullen avec nos papiers en poche, Caleb me proposa une petite ballade en amoureux que j'acceptai immédiatement.

Main dans la main sur le chemin du retour, nous profitions l'un et l'autre d'un petit moment de complicité comme au début de notre histoire.

**_ Alors, tu te sens prêt à convoler?** Demandai-je gaiement.

**_ Ouep!** Claironna-t-il.** J'ai hâte... Plus que deux jours...**

**_ Tu es sûr de toi?**

**_ Ouep!**

**_ Certain? Pas de regret?**

**_ Si, un seul... J'aurais préféré que ce soit toi qui me demandes en mariage...**

**_ Andouille!** Grondai-je en lui frappant l'épaule.

**_ J'espère que tu t'entraînes à ****dire oui, parce qu'il ne faut pas que tu te trompes dans tes mots!** Me taquina-t-il.

**_ Comment est-ce que tu veux que je me trompe? Oui, c'est oui!**

**_ Et si tu dis non?**

**_ Caleb...** m'agaçai-je.

**_ Excuse-moi, hopa...** soupira-t-il en m'enlaçant. **Mais parfois j****e me dis que c'est trop beau pour être vrai... Une femme aussi belle qu'intelligente, avec un caractère hors du commun, un beau-fils adorable...** Il resserra son étreinte. **J'ai peur de me réveiller et de ne plus vous trouver, Sammy et toi, de voir que ce n'****était qu'un rêve. J'en mourrai...**

**_ Tu parles comme une gonzesse! **Me moquai-je, bouleversée intérieurement.

**_ C'est normal, c'est toi qui portes la culotte!** Rétorqua-t-il, amusé.

**_ Non, mon pote.** Contrai-je. **On est à égalité. Personne n'a le dessus sur l'a****utre, ou plutôt si, mais à tour de rôle. C'est ça que j'aime, chez nous. Notre famille est unique...**

**_ Notre famille... J'adore ça...**

**_ Moi aussi. **Souris-je en lui caressant son visage. T**oi, moi, et notre fils.**

**_ Encore deux jours, ma jolie... Dans deux jours vous serez à moi... Et rien ni personne ne nous séparera...**

J'avais autant hâte que lui d'être deux jours plus tard. Le mariage était le début de notre nouvelle vie à trois. Jacob nous avait préparé le terrain en nous offrant les papiers d'adoption de Sammy, et notre vie de famille allait prendre un nouveau tournant, beaucoup moins stressant et beaucoup plus heureux. Je l'espérais, en tout cas...

* * *

_Et voila, dernier chapitre avant le mariage!_

_J'espère que vous avez apprécié la petite joute entre La Horde et la Meute!_

_Et le cadeau de mariage de Jacob à Leah!_

_Je vous donne rendez-vous la semaine prochaine (le chapitre sera bien, bien plus long_

_Pour celles qui veulent un teaser, vous connaissez la marche à suivre!_

_A tout bientôt!_

_Leilani_


	15. Le premier jour du reste de ta vie 1

_Hello! Hello!_

_C'est la fête (nationale) aujourd'hui! Et c'est le jour du chapitre 15! YAY_

_Encore merci pour toutes vos reviews! Et je vais en profiter pour répondre à celle qui ne m'ont pas demandé de teaser et aux anonymes._

_** 4everJack** : moi aussi je leur souhaite tout le bonheur du monde, surtout que Leah est mon personnage préféré de la saga... Mais je suis sadique! *rire sadique* Et une histoire sans rebondissement, c'est pas Fun!_

_** emichlo** : contente que ça te plaise toujours autant! _

_** FoxyWhite **: J'ai bien l'intention de les faire rester le plus longtemps possible... Que serait la Push sans Leah! Paul n'aurait personne à embêter, Seth n'aurait personne pour le nourrir, Embry n'aurait personne pour le torturer, et Quil... Bah Quil continuerait à faire la sortie des écoles (MDR). J'espère que ce chapitre-là te plaira! Et alors, ce bac, ça s'est passé comment?_

_** Aneso **: Congrats, my dear! profites-bien de tes vacances, fais bien la fête et tout, décompresse (et n'essaye pas de me tuer après avoir lu ce maudit chapitre...)_

Bon! Place à la lecture!

Enjoy it! Et on se voit en bas!

* * *

_Bon sang... Aujourd'hui, je me marie..._

Je regardai mon réveil. Cinq heures et demie.

_Bordel..._

J'étais trop surexcitée pour envisager de me recoucher. Je me demandais si Caleb avait réussi à dormir. Nous avions été obligés par nos familles de passer notre dernière nuit de célibataires séparément. J'étais retournée chez ma mère, trainant Mandy avec moi – Hors de question que je la laisse seule avec Caleb dans la même maison – et mon fiancé avait passé la nuit chez Quil. Sammy, lui, dormait chez Rachel, de manière à ce que rien ne me détourne de mon objectif de la journée.

Tout le monde à la maison dormait. Je me glissai hors de mon lit sans un bruit et sortis de la maison. Je savais que Quil veillerait au grain chez lui, et que je n'aurais aucune chance de voir mon homme avant la cérémonie, alors je me décidai à aller faire un tour sur la plage et prendre un bon bain frais pour me calmer un peu.

* * *

Arrivée à First Beach, j'eus la surprise d'y trouver Leather assise sur le sable, pensive. J'hésitai à la rejoindre, ne sachant pas si elle voulait discuter, mais je me lançai quand même.

**_ Bah alors, belle-maman, on a déjà pris du Valium à cette heure-ci? C'est bien la première fois depuis des**** semaines que je ne te vois pas courir et sauter partout!** Me moquai-je en m'asseyant près d'elle.

**_ Très drôle, fillette**, maugréa-t-elle. **Tu devrais être dans les bras de Morphée, à l'heure qu'il est.**

**_ Touchée! Je suis bien trop impatiente pour dormir.** Confessai-je.

**_ Mon fils ainé se marie... **soupira-t-elle, nostalgique.

**_ Avec moi... **fis-je sur le même ton. **Pas de bol, hein?**

**_ Tu plaisantes?** S'offusqua-t-elle. **Il n'aurait pas pu trouver mieux!**

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à me considérer comme la femme parfaite? Ils ont de la merde devant les yeux ou quoi?_

**_ Vous êtes tous malades...** Poursuivis-je à haute voix. **Je ne vais pas me plaindre de ce qui m'arrive maintenant, mais vous m'avez mis sur un sacré piédestal que je ne mérite pas du tout. C'est vrai q****uoi, je suis banale physiquement, j'ai un caractère plus que difficile, je suis pas commode, je pourrais tuer Mandy avec mon petit doigt... Je ne suis pas forcément le style de femme rêvé pour un type comme Caleb!**

Leather s'esclaffa et passa son bras autour de mes épaules.

_ **Tu te trompes, ma fille. Tu es une magnifique jeune femme, et tu as toutes les qualités requises pour être une bonne épouse. Tu es loyale, honnête, certes un peu directe mais quoi qu'on en dise, tu as le cœur sur la main. Tu n'aimes pa****s les injustices et tu t'empresses de le faire remarquer, tu es une mère de famille remarquable, prête à tout pour que son enfant soit élevé dans de bonnes conditions et tu fais passer le bonheur des autres avant le tien.**

**_ Pas ces derniers temps... **rétorquai-je tristement. **J'ai été assez égoïste...**

**_ Si tu penses à Sam en disant ça, tu n'as rien à te reprocher. C'est normal que tu te sentes le droit de traiter Sammy comme ton fils, puisque tu l'élèves depuis sa naissance. Il ne t'en voudrait certainement pas.**

**_ Je pensais à vous, en fait, mais c'est gentil de me faire penser à Sam...** bougonnai-je.

**_ A nous? **S'étonna Leather. **Pourquoi donc?**

**_ Ben le fait qu'on reste à la Push... Vous allez vous retrouver éloignés pour un long moment, Cal et toi. Ça doit être assez dur à supporter, quand on sait à quel point tes fils comptent pour toi... Et Donnie... Il pleure à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvent tous les deux. Il doit terriblement lui manquer...**

**_ Donnie a un peu de mal, mais ça lui passera quand on retournera à Rosebud. Il ne pense quasiment pas à Caleb quand il est avec Mimi! Pour Michael, c'est plus difficile. Lui et Caleb ****étaient inséparables, et il n'arrête pas de me tanner pour que je l'autorise à revenir vivre ici... Quant à moi, je m'y fais doucement, tu sais. J'avais compris au moment où il est revenu ici pour te demander pardon qu'il ne reviendrait pas sans toi. Et ta place est ici avec les tiens. Les enfants doivent bien quitter le nid un jour où l'autre!**

**_ C'est ce que maman essaye de faire comprendre à Seth! **Gloussai-je.

**_ J'aurais voulu que Joshua soit là pour voir ça...** dit-elle soudainement. **Il aurait été tellement fier de voir Caleb fonder sa**** propre famille...**

Je me raidis. Je n'étais pas sûre qu'il aurait apprécié que son fils se marie avec une Clearwater. Les relations entre mon père et lui étaient tendues, surtout en ce qui concernait sa manière d'agir avec Sam et Cherry. Leather me pressa l'épaule.

**_ Je suis désolée, ma chérie. J'avais oublié que... Ta mère m'a raconté comment ça s'était passé ici pour Sam et je comprends que tu aies du mal à considérer Joshua comme un homme bien. Mais..**.

**_ C'est rien, oublie.** La coupai-je. **Mine de rien, c****'est bien que Joshua ait fait le con, parce que s'il n'était pas parti, Caleb n'existerait pas, et...**

**_ Tu aimes mon petit garçon...**

**_ Je vais l'épouser... Ça résume tout.**

Leather me sourit et me serra dans ses bras avant de se lever.

**_ Bon! Je vais aller faire le petit déjeuner du marié et lui donner mes derniers conseils! On se voit un peu plus tard?**

**_ Y a intérêt! **Pouffai-je. **Si tu veux que je sois potable pour le mariage, il faudra que tu viennes m'aider!**

Elle rit aux éclats avant de s'en aller. Je me retrouvai seule face à la mer, songeant au tournant qu'avait pris ma vie ces derniers temps. J'étais heureuse depuis un petit moment, et le fait de ne pas y être habituée faisait remonter l'angoisse qui dormait au fond de moi. Une petite voix dans ma tête n'arrêtait pas de me mettre en garde.

_Réveille-toi, Leah, tu sais très bien que tu n'es pas faite pour ça! N'oublie pas tout ce qu'il y a à côté. Sam, l'imprégnation, ce n'est pas rien! Ne prend pas le risque de souffrir inutilement. Va t'en, tu es déjà trop impliquée dans cette histoire. Va retrouver Sam, rends-lui son fils et va te terrer au fond d'un trou pour ne plus jamais en sortir, c'est là qu'est ta place!_

J'essayai de lutter contre mes vieux démons, cette peur que tout se passerait mal encore une fois. Je rentrai dans l'eau et y plongeai afin d'oublier mes préoccupations.

_Ne fais pas de bêtises... Tu peux encore limiter la casse. Ce mariage est une TRES mauvaise idée. Si tu crois que tu seras plus heureuse en t'engageant avec un homme qui t'a déjà quittée une fois sur un coup de tête... Regarde l'état dans lequel tu t'es retrouvée par sa faute. Et s'il regrette un jour? S'il s'en va de nouveau? S'il s'imprègne? Et si Sam revient? Avec la chance que tu as, tôt ou tard, ça arrivera. Ne fais pas l'idiote et annule ce mariage..._

Je ne voulais pas penser à tout ça. Ce jour devait être parfait, pour Caleb et surtout pour moi. Je savais que je ne pouvais être qu'heureuse avec lui.

_Tant que ça durera... Oh pitié..._

Je commençais à avoir mal au crâne. Ce qui se jouait dans mon esprit me perturbait. J'étais sûre de moi et de ce que je voulais, mais je ne pouvais pas gommer des années de tempérament pessimiste en un claquement de doigts. J'avais besoin d'un bon coup de pied aux fesses, et à ce stade, une seule personne était capable de faire ça sans que j'aie envie de la trucider.

* * *

Je rentrai chez moi, où personne n'était encore réveillé, rentrai dans la chambre de ma mère et me faufilai dans son lit. Elle fit un bond en me sentant me coller contre elle.

**_ ****Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que... Leah! T'es trempée! Vire de là, tu vas mouiller tout mon lit!** Clama-t-elle, mécontente.

**_ M'man, j'ai peur...** pleurnichai-je.

Elle me dévisagea en fronçant les sourcils et se rassit près de moi.

**_ Je vais finir par devenir**** folle...** repris-je. **Depuis ce matin je n'arrête pas de me demander ce que je ferais si notre mariage ne convenait pas à Caleb...**

**_ C'est normal que tu t'inquiètes. **Me rassura ma mère.** Toutes les futures mariées ont peur le jour J. Mais tu verras, tes peur****s disparaitront au moment ou tu l'entendras dire oui. Crois-moi, je suis passée par là, moi aussi...**

**_ Tu avais peur, quand tu t'es mariée, toi?** M'étonnai-je.

**_ J'étais terrifiée!** S'esclaffa-t-elle.** J'avais 20 ans, et je connaissais Harry depuis petite, ma****is ça ne m'a pas empêché de le faire attendre plus d'une heure devant l'autel. Ma mère avait été obligée de me répéter une centaine de fois que je serais une bonne épouse et une bonne mère de famille et finalement, c'est ton père qui est venu me chercher e****t qui m'a rassuré...**

Elle m'enlaça avant de poursuivre.

**_ Dans ton cas, le mariage n'est qu'une formalité. Tu as déjà une vie de famille, fillette. Ça ne changera absolument rien entre vous. Tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur. Maintenant, vire de mon lit ou je te jure que je prends sur les économies que j'ai fait pour toi et que je m'en rachète un sur ton dos!**

**_ Ça va, ça va!** M'exécutai-je. **Regarde, c'est déjà sec.**

**_ Ouais... **grommela-t-elle.** Va réveiller les autres, je prépare le petit déj'.**

**_ Merci, mama****n.** Soufflai-je.

**_ A ton service!**

J'obéis à ma mère et réveillai tout le monde en grande pompe. Mandy traînait des pieds alors que Seth était surexcité. Nous prîmes un copieux déjeuner dans la joie et la bonne humeur, et même Mandy y participa calmement.

A neuf heures, Kim Carrie et Stacy arrivèrent pour la première séance de torture de la journée. En me voyant, elles poussèrent un cri d'effroi.

**_ Leah, tes cheveux! **S'épouvanta Kim.

**_ Quoi, mes cheveux? **Sourcillai-je.

**_ T'es allée te baigner à la plage, h****ein?** Demanda Stacy.

**_ Ouais, pourquoi?**

**_ Pourquoi?** S'emporta Carrie. **Parce qu'on s'est embêtées à te démêler les cheveux hier soir et que maintenant il faut tout reprendre!**

**_ Bon, **soupira Kim.** Stacy s'occupe de la manucure, Carrie, tu te charges de l'épilation et moi... Je lui ferai son shampooing pendant ce temps là.**

**_ Encore?** M'écriai-je.

**_ Et oui, encore! **Gronda Kim. **Ça t'apprendra à ne pas faire attention à ta petite personne. Allez viens, ****on va chez moi. La salle de bain est plus grande et il y a moins de passage.**

Je les suivis avec appréhension. Arrivée chez Kim, j'étais carrément estomaquée. Elles avaient fait de la maison un salon de beauté. Tout l'attirail de Kim, de Rachel, de Stacy et de Carrie était disposé dans la maison. Il y avait des miroirs partout, c'en était effrayant.

**_ Wouah..**. soufflai-je, ahurie. **C'est vraiment... Wouah! Mais pourquoi...**

**_ Les filles viendront toutes se préparer ici,** m'expliqua Stacy. **Comme ça, on te surv****eillera et on te chouchoutera. Tu ne sortiras pas d'ici avant d'être prête à dire oui.**

Je tressaillis, mais ne bronchai pas. Je leur étais reconnaissante de faire tout ça pour moi, alors que de mon côté je n'avais pas vraiment été charitable avec elles.

**_ Dire que je vous en ai fait voir de belles**, gémis-je pendant que Kim me massait énergiquement les cheveux, que Stacy me faisait un bain de pied et que Carrie faisait chauffer la cire.

**_ C'est pas vrai! **Rétorqua Carrie. **Tu as toujours été adorable avec mo****i!**

**_ T'en as de la chance!** Sourit Stacy. **Si je n'étais pas la copine de Seth, je crois qu'elle m'aurait balancée de la falaise!**

**_ C'est parce que tu es la copine de Seth que je t'aurais balancée, ma vieille. En tout cas au début.**

**_ Tu l'appelais la stripte****aseuse!** Gloussa Kim.

**_ Mais ses espèces de jupes au ras des fesses me rendent malade! **Me défendis-je. **Au début, je me demandais comment Seth faisait pour ne pas être jaloux que tous les mecs puissent voir sa culotte.**

**_ Hein? On la voit?** S'affola Stacy en se retournant.

**_ Sérieusement... Tu le savais pas? **Demanda Carrie en haussant un sourcil.

**_ C'est pas faute de lui avoir dit... **ronchonnai-je.

**_ C'est juste pour ça que tu ne m'aimes pas?** Couina Stacy.

**_ J'ai jamais dit que je ne t'aimais pas, gamine! Je m'inquiétais pour mon frère. C'est dur de le voir grandir, avoir une copine, penser à fonder une famille... Ça reste le petit dernier que j'ai vu danser les fesses à l'air ou m'offrir un collier de nouilles pour mon anniversaire... C'est ça, la famille...**

**_ ****M'en parle pas!** Pouffa Stacy. **A chaque fois qu'on parle de ton mariage, Seth est tout triste.**

**_ Triste?** Hoquetai-je.

**_ Sa grande sœur se marie et s'occupe d'un enfant, alors il flippe. Tu n'es plus aussi disponible qu'avant et il a peur que tu l'abandonnes...**

**_ Mais quelle andouille!** M'énervai-je.** Pourquoi est-ce que je l'abandonnerais? On traine tout le temps ensemble, on se voit tous les jours! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fat pour mériter un frangin aussi bête?**

**_ Te fâche pas, Lee-Lee!** Me pria Kim.

Je me sentais plutôt mal. Je n'avais pas l'impression de l'avoir délaissé, et j'imaginais l'état d'esprit dans lequel il se trouvait. A la mort de mon père, on s'était beaucoup rapprochés, même si on n'arrêtait pas de se chamailler, lui et moi. Il me trouvait trop protectrice et il m'énervait à toujours vouloir courir au devant du danger. Il m'avait toujours soutenu dans mes choix et avant l'arrivée de Stacy, nous nous réconfortions mutuellement. Je m'étais senti un peu comme lui lorsqu'il s'était imprégné, mais je m'étais vite rendue compte que rien n'avait vraiment changé entre nous.

**_ Il faut que je lui parle. **Décrétai-je en essayant de me lever.

**_ Tu le verras plus tard. Il va passer avec la Meute.** M'informa Kim.

**_ Ils ont prévu de te parler un par un avant que tu n****e sois une femme mariée!** Ajouta Stacy.

**_ Tous? **M'écriai-je.

**_ Ils ont même prévu leur ordre de passage! **Ricana Kim. **On a ordre de sortir pendant une demi-heure juste avant la cérémonie...**

**_ Mon Dieu... **soupirai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Rachel nous rejoignit avec Sammy à treize heures, soient deux heures avant le début de la cérémonie. Mon petit furet était tout beau dans son joli costume trois pièces, mais j'avais interdiction de le toucher avant d'avoir passé l'inspection de ma future belle-mère. Elle s'occupa avec Kim de ma coiffure, tandis que Carrie me maquillait.

Elles me firent voir à quoi je ressemblais, et je ne pus retenir un cri.

De Leah la banale, j'étais devenue Barbie Sacagawea.

Elles avaient tressé mes cheveux jusqu'à la moitié de ma tête et les avaient laissé lâché derrière, ainsi qu'une petite mèche devant qui couvrait une partie de mon visage. Le maquillage était léger, et même si j'avais l'impression que ma tête pesait des tonnes, je devais avouer que je me trouvais magnifique.

**_ ****Vous êtes de pros, les filles. **Murmurai-je, émerveillée.

**_ Alors tu aimes? **Demanda craintivement Carrie.

**_ Je vous dirai ça après le mariage, si Caleb n'a pas une crise cardiaque en me voyant arriver!** Plaisantai-je.

Les quatre relookeuses se mirent à sauter de joie et je sentais que mon mal de tête n'allait pas tarder à revenir. J'eus la permission d'enfiler ma tenue, ce que je fis précautionneusement afin d'éviter que je laisse des traces de maquillage dessus.

Leather et ma mère vinrent faire leur inspection des travaux finis. Ma belle-mère fondit en larmes en m'apercevant enfin prête.

**_ Tu es sensationnelle, Leah. La plus belle mariée que j'ai jamais vue**! Sanglota-t-elle.

**_ Hum... Merci... **fis-je, embarrassée.

**_ J'arrive pas à croire que tu vas épouser mon petit bouchon d'amour... Mon bébé va se marier...**

_OUH! Mais elle nous fait quoi, là? Une dépression pré-mariage?_

**_ Est-ce que tu vas pleurer comme ça pendant toute la cérémonie?** Sourcillai-je. **On peut encore annuler, tu sais...**

**_ NON! **S'époumona la maisonnée au complet.

**_ Non! Non! **Répéta Sammy, mort de rire.

Ma mère s'avança vers moi et me tendit une boite, le visage fermé.

**_ Il faut bien que tu respectes la tradition, de temps en temps... **Précisa-t-elle, tendue.

Je la remerciai et ouvris la boite, intriguée par sa réaction. J'écarquillai les yeux en découvrant une magnifique parure composée de boucles d'oreilles, d'un choker à quatre rangées et d'un bracelet, le tout en os et bois de caribous et en perles turquoise. Sur chacune des pièces composant la parure se trouvait un loup, tantôt gravé, sur les boucles d'oreilles, tantôt rajouté et sculpté, sur le choker et le bracelet.

**_ C'est un cadeau de ton père, pour ton mariage, **murmura ma mère, la voix étranglée par l'émotion.

Je relevai la tête, choquée par ses paroles. Elle prit le choker et poursuivit en me l'attachant au cou.

**_ Il l'avait fait pour toi peu après ta naissance, pour le jour où tu devrais te marier. Il rêvait de te l'offrir en personne et de te voir le porter. Je ne vais pas te faire un speech sur le fait qu'il serait fier de toi ou qu'il aimerait Caleb, ça fait trop cliché...**

_Si on se demandait encore me venait mon sens aigu de l'ironie et du sarcasme... _songeai-je en souriant.

**_ Fillette... T'es quelqu'un de bien, et lui aussi.** **Porte fièrement le cadeau de ton père, pour qu'il soit présent avec nous le jour le plus important de ta vie, et garde-le pour te rappeler à quel point il tenait à toi.** Conclut-elle.

Je hochai la tête, luttant contre la peine qui me ravageait le cœur à l'idée que mon père ne partagerait pas ce moment avec moi.

* * *

Jacob choisit ce moment pour venir me voir, et tout le monde s'éclipsa afin de nous laisser seuls.

**_ T'es toute belle**, sourit-il en me tapant sans ménagement sur l'épaule.

**_ Doucement, espèce de bru****te.** Bougonnai-je.

**_ Chochotte!**

**_ Ça ne m'a pas fait mal, Black. Je ne veux pas abîmer ma tenue... **Rétorquai-je. **Alors, que me vaut le privilège d'un entretien avec toi?**

**_ Les gars et moi avons des choses à te dire, que tu ne sais pas forcément, et on s'est**** dit qu'il valait mieux qu'on te le dise avant que Cal ne veuille défendre l'honneur de son épouse!** Gloussa-t-il.

**_ Je peux toujours vous casser la gueule...** grommelai-je en me renfrognant.

**_ T'inquiète, en ce qui me concerne, c'est gentil.** Me rassura-t-il.

**_ Je t'écoute...**

Jacob me prit la main et devint soudain sérieux. Son attitude me fit frémir. Il inspira un grand coup et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

**_ Ça fait plusieurs années que j'attends de te dire ce que je ressens, et maintenant que tu vas te marier, je crois que le moment est venu... Je t'aime, Leah.**

**_ Tu QUOI?** Hurlai-je, ahurie.

**_ Je t'aime. **Répéta-t-il en me pressant la main.

_Aurait-il pris un coup sur la tête?_

_**_ **_**Rassure-toi, cocotte. Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi.**

_OUF!_

**_ Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je t'aime vraiment, comme ma propre sœur. Ça date de longtemps... A l'époque où j'étais malheureux que Bella ne m'ait pas choisi. Tu m'as écouté, tu ma secoué les puces, tu m'as remonté le moral à ta façon et tu es même intervenue pour me défendre auprès d'elle. Ensuite, tu m'as poussé à partir en Alaska alors que tu n'apprécies pas forcément les Cullen, parce que tu savais que j'étais malheureux de devoir vivre loin de Nessie. Je ne t'ai jamais vraiment remercié pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi...**

**_ Arrête, Jake, c'est rien. Tu m'as donné l'occasion de prendre un nouveau départ, et sans toi, je serais sans doute aussi malheureuse à l'heure qu'il est que je ne l'étais avant que tu formes ta Meute...**

**_ C'est TA Meute, Leah, au même titre que la mienne et celle des autres, voire plus. Tu es plus Alpha que moi sur certains sujets... Moi je préfère laisser couler, c'est dans mon tempérament...**

**_ Une vraie feignassse,** acquiesçai-je en soupirant.

**_ En tout cas, je suis heureux que tu décides de continuer à en faire partie pour le moment.**

**_ J'en ferai toujours partie, quoi que je fasse dans l'avenir, même si je décide de partir à l'autre bout du monde ou si j'arrête de me transformer...** lui assurai-je.

**_ Je sais...** murmura Jacob, les yeux brillants.

**_ RELAI!** Hurla la voix que Paul à l'extérieur.

_Non, pas Paul!_

Mon Alpha éclata de rire et se leva en me donnant une nouvelle tape sur l'épaule.

**_ Sois pas en retard, poulette! Et bon courage avec Paul! **Me taquina-t-il.

**_ Mouais... **grognai-je, crispée.

Paul rentra dans la pièce et me frappa l'épaule

**_ Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à faire ça, aujourd'hui? **Me lamentai-je.

**_ C'est pour montrer qu'on est content de te voir, andouille. **Répondit-il en me secouant comme un prunier.

**_ Arrête! Ma coiffure, ****crétin! **Clamai-je.

**_ Ouh! La classe, mon pote! Encore un peu et on croirait avoir affaire à une vraie femme!**

_L'enfoiré!_

**_ Vire de là, Paul. J'ai pas envie de commettre un meurtre à quelques minutes de mon mariage.** Le prévins-je.

**_ Je suis venu en paix!** Sourit-il.

**_ On n'aurait pas dit!** Râlai-je.

**_ Oh, ça va!** Gémit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. **Si on peut plus plaisanter... Bref! J'ai deux trois tuyaux à te donner pour réussir ton mariage.**

**_ Rien que ça!** Sourcillai-je.

**_ Ouais! Question vie de couple, j'en connais un rayon.**

**_ Mais bien sûr!**

**_ Laisse-moi parler, qu'on en finisse!** s'impatienta-t-il

Je mimais que je fermai ma bouche avec une clé imaginaire que je lui tendis.

**_ Brave fille! **Ricana-t-il.

_Connard..._

**_ D'abord, continue à cuisiner comme tu le fais. Tes plats sont assez bons et il a l'air d'apprécier. Alors ne t'arrête surtout pas. Ensuite... Si tu pouvais baisser un peu le volume quand vous faîtes des galipettes, ça nous éviterait de faire une descente chez vous un jour où l'autre et de tuer l'un d'entre vous pour avoir la paix. On s'entend plus, le soir, et c'est vraiment pénible!**

_Dis plutôt que t'es jaloux de ne pas pouvoir en faire autant avec ta Rachel... Mais c'est noté! _Songeai-je en souriant narquoisement.

**_ Et dernièrement...** sa voix avait pris une teinte affectueuse que je ne lui connaissais pas. **Reste toi-même. Ne change surtout pas. T'es parfaite comme ça. T'es chiante, énervante, agaçante, autoritaire, et t'as encore plein de défauts...**

_Je te retourne le compliment, mon pote!_

**_ … Mais c'est ce qui fait que tu es un bon Second, une bonne mère et qu'on t'adore tous.**

Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine et l'émotion m'étreignit. Paul me sourit et, contre toute attente, me prit dans ses bras.

**_ Je n'avais pas compris à quel point t'avais so****uffert avec Sam, jusqu'à ce que je te voie avec Caleb. Même quand tu nous faisais partager tes pensées, je me disais que c'était vraiment pour nous saouler et surtout le toucher LUI, mais pas que tu étais profondément meurtrie. Maintenant, t'es de nouveau ****toi, et ça fait plaisir. Ne change plus, Lee-Lee.** Confessa-t-il à mon oreille.

**_ Merci,** soufflai-je, encore plus émue.

**_ C'est mon tour, Paul!** S'époumona Jared.

**_ C'est bon, j'arrive!** Répondit Paul sur le même ton, avant de me regarder dans les yeux. **Si jamais tu racontes à qui que ce soit ce que je viens de te dire, je nierai et te fais in****terner... A toute, Schwarzie!**

**_ Paul le trou du cul est de retour! **M'affligeai-je en secouant la tête pendant qu'il sortait et que Jared rentrait.

**_ Wouah, Leah... T'es canon! **S'émerveilla ce dernier.

**_ Merci, Jay. **Répondis-je simplement.

**_ J'ai pas grand chose à te dire, mais je tenais à te voir avant que tu ne sois une femme mariée!**

**_ Sympa!**

**_ Si, j'ai une question sérieuse à te poser, parce que c'est un truc qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un moment. Depuis que tu t'es fiancée avec Caleb, en fait.**

**_ Je t'écoute...**

**_ Tu... Est-ce que... **hésita-t-il, mal à l'aise.

**_ Accouche, Jay! **M'impatientai-je.

**_ Alors t'es sûre de toi? T'as réussi à faire une croix sur... Le passé? Je veux dire... Sam. Tu l'as oublié?**

Je tressaillis et fermai les yeux, le cœur serré.

**_ J'en étais sûr. Tu l'aimes encore, hein? **En déduit Jared.

**_ C'était mon premier amour... J'ai passé tellement de temps à m'accrocher à lui que... Je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier, et encore moins maintenant que je m'occupe de Sammy, mais mes sentiments pour lui ont changé. Il continue de compter pour moi, mais je l'ai laissé partir au moment où je me suis rendue compte que je ne pourrai pas vivre sans Cal. C'est lui que j'aime, maintenant. C'est bizarre de parler comme ça avec toi de mes sentiments. Je pensais que tout le monde s'en fichait, de ce que je ressentais...**

**_ C'est vrai que c'est rare qu'on parle calmement, mais ça montre que t'as évolué dans ta tête et c'est pas plus mal. Y a quelque temps, je t'aurais posé cette question-là, tu m'aurais ****envoyé bouler avec un ''Non mais de quoi je me mêle! Occupe-toi de tes fesses, triple andouille''. **S'esclaffa-t-il.

**_ C'est tout à fait moi!** Souris-je. **Mais ne fais pas tout de suite la danse de la victoire, vieux. C'est le mariage qui veut ça. Tu vas me v****oir pleurer comme une madeleine, bientôt.**

**_ On enregistrera ça et on te fera chanter avec! **Gloussa-t-il.

**_ Espèce de...**

**_ JE SORS! **Cria-t-il en se précipitant vers la sortie. **Quil, c'est à toi!**

**_ Et voilà le plus beau! **Claironna Simplet.

Je fis mine de me retourner pour chercher la personne de qui il parlait et il me donna une tape sur l'épaule en riant.

_Le prochain qui me fait ça, je l'envoie à l'hôpital..._

**_ Alors, prête à te laisser passer la laisse au collet, petit chien fidèle? **Me taquina Quil.

**_ Att****ention à ce que tu dis, mon pote...** l'avertis-je en le fusillant du regard.

Il rit de plus belle alors que je commençais à en avoir marre de les voir défiler pour m'ennuyer. Je comptais dans ma tête combien de la Meute il me restait à voir et blêmit.

**_ ****Rassure-moi, Quil. Ils ne vont pas tous venir? **Déglutis-je.

**_ Jason, Eliott et Damian ne viendront pas, mais Embry, Seth et Miky, si!**

**_ Bon sang! **Marmonnai-je.

**_ En parlant d'Embry, je vais t'en raconter une bonne, tu vas voir...**

Je fronçai les sourcils, suspicieuse.

**_ Figure toi qu'il s'est enfin imprégné!**

**_ Sans rire! **M'exclamai-je en me crispant d'avantage.** C'est... Super... Manque plus que Miky et Cal, alors...**

Je me mis à trembler pendant que la voix à l'intérieur de ma tête se faisait plus insistante.

_Je te l'avais bien dit, ma vieille! Embry n'est qu'une piqûre de rappel! Tôt ou tard, il s'en ira et t'abandonnera, comme Sam l'a fait avant lui... Annule ce maudit mariage et va-t-en d'ici... Va le chercher... Vas-y!_

Quil posa ses mains sur mon visage et me força à le regarder. L'expression qu'il arborait me troubla fortement.

_ **Caleb ne te quittera pas même s'il s'imprègne, Lee-Lee.** Martela-t-il. **Je doute même qu'il soit capable de le faire. Je ne suis pas du genre romantique, alors ne te trompe pas s****ur le sens de mes paroles, mais votre amour se sent à des kilomètres à la ronde, j'ai jamais vu ça... Vous êtes encore plus accrocs que Jared ne l'est de Kim, ou Seth de Stacy, Paul de Rachel... Et je ne suis pas sûr que l'imprégnation soit forcément... E****nfin... Fais-moi confiance. Il ne te laissera pas.**

**_ Je n'en suis pas si sûre que toi... **me désolai-je, sentant le désespoir m'envahir petit à petit.

**_ C'est pas le moment de flancher, Clearwater!** Me morigéna-t-il. **Je n'ai pas de visions de l'avenir, mais ****tu DOIS me faire confiance quand je te dis que l'imprégnation, c'est rien en comparaison de ce que vous vivez tous les deux. Parole d'imprégné... Caleb t'attend devant l'autel, et tu es déjà habillée, ça prouve que toi aussi tu le veux, ce mariage. Alors n****e gâche pas tout ou je te botterai les fesses, tu m'entends?**

J'avais bien besoin de quelqu'un pour contrer cette horrible voix qui reflétait mes peurs, et le fait que Quil joue ce rôle me parut aussi insolite que bénéfique. Tous ces petits m'emmerdaient prodigieusement la plupart du temps, mais je savais qu'ils avaient tous un bon fond, Quil plus que les autres, d'ailleurs. Je le remerciai modérément, alors que mon cœur me poussait à le prendre dans mes bras, je ne voulais pas me donner d'avantage en spectacle.

Quil me claqua la bise et sortit en me prévenant qu'il m'aurait à l'oeil. Michael prit sa place, les yeux rougis.

**_ Toi, t'as eu une conversation virile avec ton frère! **Me moquai-je.

**_ Très drôle... **maugréa-t-il. **Tu verras, quand tu causeras avec S****eth...**

Un frisson me parcourut le corps. J'appréhendais le moment où nous devrions parler de nos sentiments l'un envers l'autre, et surtout de craquer à ce moment-là...

**_ Bon, à nous deux, frangine! **Déclara Michael en se frottant les mains.** Il y a deux o****u trois choses que tu dois savoir sur notre famille avant que tu en fasses définitivement partie.**

**_ Et c'est seulement maintenant que tu trouves le temps de me les dire?** Grondai-je.

**_ Ouep! **Répondit-il en bombant le torse. **On est bon ou on ne l'est pas, qu****e veux-tu!**

**_ Dans ton cas, je pencherais plutôt pour la deuxième partie de la phrase... **grommelai-je.

**_ Mollo, la belle-sœur... Ou je ne te dirais rien!**

**_Arrête un peu de faire ta diva et dit ce que tu as à dire, Miky! **M'exaspérai-je.

**_Ok! Ok! I**l prit une profonde inspiration et se lança. **A ce qu'il paraît, les Lakota et les Quileute ont un ancêtre commun. Enfin, pas tous les Lakota, juste notre tribu. C'est Nana qui nous l'a dit aujourd'hui.**

**_ Un ancêtre commun?** M'exclamai-je, sous le choc.

**_ Oui, il paraît qu'une partie de la tribu descend des loups. Ceux qui la dirigent, c'est à dire...**

**_ Votre famille...** conclus-je.

**_ En plein dans le mille! Enfin bref, c'est pas ce que je voulais te dire. Je dois te prévenir qu'en épousant Cal, tu épouses toute la famille, et qu'elle est plutôt du genre envahissante...**

**_ Sans déconner? J'avais pas remarqué!** Ironisai-je.

**_ Méfie-toi de Carrie. L'inviter un jour, c'est l'inviter toujours!**

**_ Super! **Ronchonnai-je.

_** On se réunit à chaque fête importante. Noël, Jour de l'An, Anniversaire de Nana... Ce sont des choses à ne pas louper.**

**_ Et si je veux passer les fêtes avec maman et Seth, et que je laisse Caleb aller à Rosebud à ces** **moments-là?**

**_ OUH LAAA! T'es pas série****use, là? **S'épouvanta-t-il.

_Il commence sérieusement à me faire flipper..._

J'écoutai la suite du récit de Michael d'une oreille distraite, de nouveau assaillie par cette maudite voix qui hurlait littéralement .

_Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'écoutes pas? Arrête de t'obstiner, ma fille. Ce mariage ne tiendra pas, et tu le sais. En plus, il a besoin de toi. De toi et de Sammy... Ne l'abandonne pas et va le retrouver... Ne sois pas égoïste, pense à lui... Ramène-lui son enfant, c'est ton devoir..._

**_ Lee, tu m'écoutes?**

**_ Non,** avouai-je. **D****ésolée, je... J'ai mal au crane.**

**_ Je t'ai fait peur avec ce que je t'ai dit? Je savais que ça t'aurait fait hésiter...**

**_ Ça n'a rien à voir, Miky. Je ne me sens pas bien.**

**_ T'es toute pâle... Tu veux que j'aille te chercher un**** truc à boire?**

Je hochai la tête, de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il me ramena un verre d'eau et je le bus d'une traite, espérant que cela me soulagerait, mais la voix revint plus forte et plus troublante.

**_ Réponds-moi franchement, Miky. Tu penses que ce ****mariage a des chances de durer?**

**_ Tu en doutes? **Sourcilla-t-il.

**_ Non...** _SI!_** Oublie-ça, le stress de la mariée... **mentis-je.

**_ Je préfère. Parce qu'il y en a un qui t'attend avec impatience et qui ne supporterait pas que tu te défiles...**

_Bonjour la pressio__n..._

**_ C'est pas mon intention, rassure-toi.**

**_ Je veux voir ma sœur, boulet!** S'égosilla Seth en frappant à la porte.

**_ Bon, et ben on se retrouve dans dix minutes, Hakaye!**

**_ Ici on parle Quileute, bonhomme! **Lançai-je, feignant l'agacement.

Michael ne répondit pas et laissa sa place à mon petit frère. Ce dernier resta sur le pas de la porte, les yeux écarquillés.

**_ T'es... vraiment belle... frangine... **bredouilla-t-il.

**_ Merci.** Dis-je, la gorge nouée.

**_ Caleb a de la chance de t'avoir, tu sais.**

**_ C'est plutôt le contraire...**

**_ Je ne suis pas d'accord.**

**_ T'es mon petit frère, t'es pas objectif...**

**_ Peut-être... Mais je sais ce que c'est que de vraiment vivre avec toi. Je l'ai fai****t pendant dix-neuf ans et franchement, y a pas mieux...**

Sa voix mourut, étranglée par l'émotion, et son visage fut soudain baigné par les larmes. Je m'approchai de lui et le pris dans mes bras.

**_ Je t'ai pourri la vie pendant tout ce temps, et toi tu trou****ve qu'il n'y a pas mieux! **tentai-je de plaisanter avant de pleurer comme une madeleine.

**_ Oui mais tu me l'as bien pourri!** Répliqua-t-il, en larmes.

**_ T'es maso, ma parole! **Sanglotai-je.

**_ Avec une sœur sadique, on a tendance à le devenir...**

**_ Andouille!**

**_ Banane!**

**_ Tu sais que ça ne change rien, hein?** Lui demandai-je d'une petite voix.** Je reste ta grande sœur ****et toi mon imbécile de petit frère... On patrouillera ensemble, je t'emmerderai comme avant... Et si t'as besoin de quelque chose, n'importe quoi, j****e serai toujours là...**

**_ C'est sûr?**

**_ C'est promis... N'importe quoi, sauf de l'argent. J'ai pas un rond...**

**_ Ça, je sais! **Pouffa-t-il.

**_ C'est malin, ça... Tu as fait couler mon maquillage!** Me lamentai-je en voyant mon reflet dans le miroir. **Adieu Barbie ****Sacagawea, Bonjour Marilyn Manson version Quileute...**

**_ Ah ouais, t'as pas l'air fraîche, comme ça! **Se moqua Seth,la voix toujours éraillée.

_** Continue comme ça, et tu vas t'en prendre une...** le menaçai-je.

Seth rit aux éclats et m'étreignit une dernière fois.

**_ Je vais appeler Super Carrie pour qu'elle t'arrange ça.** Me murmura-t-il.

**_ C'est gentil. **Le remerciai-je.

**_ C'est-y pas mignon, le frère et la sœur dans les bras l'un de l'autre!**

**_ La ferme, Embry!** Grogna Seth en même temps que moi.

**_ Wouah!** Clama Embry.** Tu nous fais un remake du Joker, c'est ça?**

**_ Tu ne devrais pas l'énerver, mon vieux, surtout avec ce que tu dois lui annoncer! **Claironna Seth en sortant de la pièce. **Vas-y mollo, Lee-Lee!**

Embry se décomposa subitement. Je fronçai une nouvelle fois les sourcils et croisai les bras en attendant qu'il se décide à parler, tout en me faisant des films.

_ **Hum, quoi de neuf? Y a de l'ambiance, dans le coin! **Débuta-t-il, mal à l'aise.

**_ Hum hum...**

**_ Ouf! Tu ne trouves pas que le temps est magnifique?**

**_ ****Magnifique, oui...**

**_ Oh! Et les fleurs... Elles sont superbes...**

**_ Et...** insistai-je.

**_ Tu es resplendissante!**

**_ Embry...** m'impatientai-je.

**_ La plus belle mariée que j'ai jamais vue!**

**_ Accouche! **Rugis-je, de plus en plus agacée.

**_ C'est que... Promets-moi**** que tu ne te mettras pas en colère...** balbutia-t-il en me fixant de ses yeux implorants.

**_ Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend à être aussi bizarre, aujourd'hui? **Soupirai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

**_ Disons que tu ne vas pas apprécier ce que je vais te dire..****. **chuchota Embry en évitant mon regard.

**_ Si c'est par rapport à ton imprégnation, Quil m'en a parlé et il me surveille pour que je ne parte pas en courant. **L'informai-je.

**_ T'es pas fâchée?** S'étonna-t-il.

**_ Non, Bêta!** Pouffai-je. **Pourquoi est-ce que je se****rais fâchée? C'est une super nouvelle, au contraire!**

**_ Sans rire? **Il se détendit instantanément. **J'ai cru que tu me ferais la peau... C'est vrai, je sais que c'est glauque, mais on ne contrôle pas l'imprégnation, hein!**

_Oh, ça sent pas bon, tout d'un coup..__._

**_ Et puis les gars se sont moqués de moi quand ils s'en sont rendus compte. Miky m'a dit que je passerai un mauvais quart d'heure...**

_Il s'est pas imprégné d'une sangsue, au moins?_

**_ Enfin, ça va faire bizarre quand je vais devoir annoncer ça à Cal...**

_Oh __mon Dieu... J'espère que c'est pas de Carrie... Ou de Joy... Parce que quand on touche à ses __cousines..._

**_ T'imagines la tête qu'il fera quand je lui dirai que je me suis imprégné de son ex! **Gloussa-t-il.

_Son..._

**_ MANDY!** M'époumonai-je. **T'as pas fait ça?**

Le sourire d'Embry se fana et il recula pendant que j'avançai vers lui, tremblant de rage.

**_ T'as dit que t'étais au courant!**

**_ Que t'étais imprégné, pas que ton imprégnation avait buggé! **Vociférai-je.

**_ Tu sais bien qu'on ne choisi pas sur qui ça tombe...** se désola-t-il.

**_ Il a fallu que ce soit elle! La quantité de filles qui sont sur Terre, et il fallait que toi, crétin, tu t'imprègnes de Pocahontas!** Fulminai-je.** Et en plus, le jour de MON MARIAGE!**

**_ Pardon, Leah... Je suis vraiment désolé...**

**_ J'aurais ****supporté toutes les vacheries du monde venant de toi, Minus, mais PAS ÇA! **Tempêtai-je en envoyant valser la chaise qu'il tenait devant lui pour se protéger.

**_ C'est pas fait exprès... **se justifia-t-il.** Je te jure que c'était pas prémédité.**

Je le savais, mais l'idée que cette grognasse qui avait posé sa bouche sur celle de mon futur mari, et sûrement autre part, reste à la Push et mange tous les midis avec moi me mettait hors de moi.

**_ Je te laisse cinq secondes d'avance, Embry... Cours aussi vite que tu pe****ux, parce que je ne te louperai pas!**

**_ Tu oublies ton mariage... Tu ne vas pas muter et déchirer ta tenue!**

**_ Rien à faire de ma tenue. Je me marierai à poil, mais tu ne resteras pas en vie assez longtemps pour voir ça! Un... Deux...**

**_ Jake! Miky! A l'aid****e! **Hurla-t-il en détalant, alors que je me lançai à sa poursuite.

Les deux chiens de garde réussirent à me ceinturer et à me ramener dans la maison de Kim.

**_ Lâchez-moi!** Me débattis-je. **Je vais me le faire, cet enfoiré!**

**_ Calme-toi, cocotte.** Me pria Jacob.

**_ Je vais le TUER!** M'égosillai-je.

**_ LEAH! Arrête-toi tout de suite!** M'ordonna Jacob.

**_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe?** Vint s'enquérir Leather, paniquée.

**_ C'est rien, c'est Leah qui pète un câble.** Répondit simplement Michael.

**_ Lâchez-moi, bordel! **Beuglai-je. **RAMENE TES FESSES ICI, IMBECILE DE CRETIN DE MERDE!**

**_ Pour la dernière fois, Leah, calme toi.** Tonna Jacob avec sa voix d'Alpha. **Embry n'y est pour rien, et tu vas devoir t'y faire.**

**_ Je reste pas ici si elle y est aussi. **Décrétai-je, toujours aussi en colère, mais maîtresse de moi, grâce à l'ordre de Jake.

**_ On reparlera de ça après, si tu veux. Pour l'instant, concentre-toi sur ton mariage. Faut pas que ça te gâche ta journée ni celle de Caleb. **Reprit mon Alpha.

_Profites-en, ma vieille! Embry t'a donné l'__excuse qu'il te fallait pour annuler ce mariage sans trop faire de dégâts... Dis-leur que tu te sens trop mal pour ça, que tu es trop en colère pour profiter de ce jour, et quand ils auront le dos tourné, tu prends tes affaires, Sammy et tu vas dans la Ter__re de Feu. Tu es la seule personne qui puisse le raisonner et lui donner un peu d'espoir..._

**_ NON!** Clamai-je désespérément en m'effondrant au sol. **Je ne peux pas...**

**_ Tu ne peux pas quoi, Leah?** Sourcilla Jacob.

_Dis-lui! Dis-lui que tu ne peux pas épouser Caleb..._

**_ Je ne peux pas... Je n'arrive pas à… Cette voix... Elle me rend folle...**

Jacob leur ordonna de nous laisser seul et vint se placer devant moi.

**_ C'est Sam, c'est ça? **Me dit-il en encrant son regard au mien. **Cette voix qui t'obsède... Elle te parle de lui?**

**_ Comment tu... **balbutiai-je, incrédule.

**_ Tu ne te mettrais pas dans des états parei****ls si ça n'avait pas un rapport avec Sam le magnifique,** m'interrompit-il.** Écoute, je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi de lâcher prise, surtout que tu sais qu'il souffre en ce moment. Mais il a fait son choix. Il est parti et personne ne peut rien y fa****ire...**

_C'est faux! _Rétorqua la voix.

**_ Il te reste deux minutes avant que Carrie ne vienne te remaquiller, et cinq avant que la cérémonie ne commence. Personne ne t'en voudra si tu décides d'annuler, mais si tu le fais, s'il te plaît, que ça ne soit pas**** parce que tu t'interdis d'être heureuse à cause du malheur de Sam. Tu sais au fond de toi que Caleb est la meilleure chose qui te sois arrivé depuis un bail. Ne le laisse plus filer par loyauté envers Sam.**

Jacob avait entièrement raison. Cette culpabilité me rongeait depuis beaucoup trop longtemps. Je m'étais promis de ne plus laisser personne me bousiller la vie, or je le faisais toute seule, comme une grande.

_Ce n'est pas de la culpabilité, et tu le sais très bien..._

Je fermai les yeux, bien décidée à ne pas laisser mes névroses prendre le pas sur mes désirs.

**_ C'est bon.** Déclarai-je après avoir inspiré profondément. **Va chercher Carrie.**

Jacob m'aida à me relever et s'exécuta sur le champ.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'étais de nouveau prête, grâce aux mains expertes de ma future belle-cousine.

Je sortis sur le seuil de la maison de Kim, où Billy Black m'attendait avec Charlie Swan. Je leur avais demandé de bien vouloir m'accompagner à l'autel, en temps que parrain et meilleur ami de mon père, et ils avaient accepté avec plaisir.

J'embrassai les deux hommes et nous nous mîmes en route après qu'ils m'aient tous les deux complimenté.

Charlie poussait le fauteuil de Billy, qui me tenait la main. Mon angoisse s'intensifiait au fur et à mesure que j'avançais. Une énorme boule se forma dans ma gorge et la voix me suppliait de reculer.

Nous arrivâmes à Second Beach, où la cérémonie allait se dérouler. J'aperçus Caleb en grande discussion avec Jacob et mon cœur fit un énorme bond dans ma poitrine. Il était sublime, même s'il paraissait tendu et très nerveux.

Sammy hurla un énorme ''TATA'' en me voyant, et mon fiancé se tourna vers moi. Son visage, jusque là fermé, s'illumina carrément, me faisant fondre au fur et à mesure que je m'avançais vers lui. Les invités m'applaudissaient, et j'avais l'impression qu'ils étaient tous soulagés de me voir arriver, comme s'ils savaient que mes angoisses avaient refait surface. Mais c'était juste la tradition.

Seth, Jacob et Michael se détendirent au moment où Billy et Charlie posaient symboliquement ma main sur celle de Caleb. Ce simple contact entre lui et moi me déclencha des milliers de frissons.

Jacob prit la parole avec assurance. Nous n'aurions pas pu trouver meilleur orateur pour cette cérémonie. Son charisme et son aisance naturelle étaient aussi impressionnantes que ça carrure.

**_ Vous savez tous pourquoi nous sommes réunis ici. Le temps est magnifique, pour une fois, et cela ne peut présager que de bonnes choses pour Leah et Caleb...**

_On dit mariage pluvieux,__ mariage heureux, Leah..._

**_ Je connais cette petite chose fragile** – je lui lançai un regard noir et il me sourit de toutes ses dents – **depuis ma naissance. Elle était déjà un phénomène à l'époque** – nouveau regard noir et rire de l'assistance, on n'est pas aidés – **et j'avoue que fréquenter Leah Clearwater n'a jamais été de tout repos!**

_Il y en a un qui ne s'en est jamais plaint, jamais, malgré vingt longues années chaotiques..._

_ **Mais au fil de temps, nos avons appris à nous apprécier, puis nous aimer, et ****je suis fier aujourd'hui de pouvoir la compter dans le cercle TRES fermé de mes amis. Quant à Caleb, il est ici depuis plus d'un an et j'ai l'impression de le connaître depuis toujours. Sa dévotion pour notre tribu et son attachement à Leah ont fait que no****us sommes devenus très proches. Rien ne pouvait me faire p****lus plaisir que d'unir ces deux-là**** devant leur familles et leurs amis...**

Je souris à Jacob qui me fit un clin d'œil, et Caleb me pressa délicatement la main. Je me retournai vers lui et son air ravi me coupa une nouvelle fois le souffle. La voix claqua dans mon esprit, plus forte que jamais.

_Vingt ans, Leah... On ne peut pas effacer vingt ans en un claquement de doigts. Ce mariage n'arrivera pas à te faire oublier ces vingt années avant ta renco__ntre avec Caleb, si c'est ce que tu attends..._

J'écoutais la suite du discours de Jacob d'une oreille distraite, plongée dans la contemplation de celui que j'aimais et luttant de toutes mes forces contre les doutes qui m'envahissaient. Jacob se racla la gorge, me forçant à le regarder.

**_ Vous avez préparé vos vœux ou il faut que je meuble encore une demi-heure?** Plaisanta-t-il.

**_ Non, tu peux te reposer, Ô grand chaman qui prend son rôle un peu trop à cœur**. Grommelai-je.

**_ C'est moi qui commence, si tu veux bien, Tehila.** Me pria Caleb.

J'acquiesçai en hochant la tête, anxieuse. Il me sourit et mon cœur s'emballa.

_** Je t'ai déjà dit des centaines, des milliers de fois ce que je ressentais pour toi. Tu es la plus belle, la plus merveilleuse des femmes que j'ai eu l'occasion de rencontrer. Ma vie me paraissait bien triste et vide de sens avant que je ne te rencontr****e, mais tu as su l'illuminer par ta présence et la pimenter avec ta personnalité hors du commun. J'ai rapidement su que j'aurais du mal à me passer de toi... C'est avec la plus grande des joies qu'aujourd'hui, en présence de nos familles nos amis et nos fr****ères de Meute, je me donne à toi corps et âme et je te promets de t'honorer et d'être à tes côtés pour le restant de nos jours. Techi 'hila** **aiyotaŋčin**, **Leah. Ohiŋniyaŋ**.

Leather et les filles de la Horde soupirèrent rêveusement, et je me doutais qu'il avait dû dire quelque chose de romantique. Ses mots résonnaient en moi de part en part et me faisaient vibrer.

_Ne te laisse pas attendrir, c'est une erreur._

**_ Cal je... Je ne suis pas douée pour ce genre de choses. Tu me connais, peu de parlotte et beaucoup d****'action, ça c'est moi... FACON DE PARLER!** Tonnai-je en entendant les gloussements de Paul et Jared dans mon dos.** Bref, les voeux de mariage c'est assez cliché** – Caleb leva les yeux au ciel – **et tu sais depuis le jour où on s'est rencontrés que j'ai horreur**** de ça... J'aurais voulu te dire qu'aujourd'hui est le plus beau jour de ma vie, mais je... Je te mentirais...**

Caleb haussa un sourcil et je me dépêchai de continuer.

_** Pas que ce soit pas un super jour, mais c'est juste que... Le plus beau jour de ma vie**** c'est celui où tu m'as adressé la parole pour la première fois... C'est con à dire, mais ma vie a pris un virage à 180 degrés ce jour-là et jamais, jamais je n'aurais pu rêver mieux.**

Un énorme ''OH'' sortit de je-ne-sais où et en me retournant, je me rendis compte que tous les invités étaient en larmes.

_Andouilles... Vous la poussez sur le mauvais chemin..._

Je me retournai vers Caleb et posai ma main sur sa joue en souriant.

**_ Je suis heureu****se que tu m'aies abordé ce soir-****là... Sans quoi je serais encor****e malheureuse et aigrie... A me lamenter parce que je ne croyais pas que quelqu'un pouvait m'aimer et m'apprécier comme j'étais...**

_Sam le faisait, lui. Même s'il a merdé, il a été le premier... Et toi, en égoïste que tu es, tu l'abandonnes..._

**_ … Tu m'a****s rendu tout ce que j'avais perdu, et je suis redevenue celle que j'étais avant...**

_A l'époque où tu étais avec Sam...Encore une fois..._

**_ … Je t'aimerai jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Je ne te le dirai peut-être pas souvent, mais je te jure que je ferai ****tout pour te le montrer, et pour que tu sois heureux, toi aussi.**

_Tu ne devrais pas promettre quelque chose comme ça. Si tu te maries, tu le regretteras tôt ou tard. Si ce n'est pas toi qui souffriras, ce sera Caleb. Et LUI souffre déjà..._

Caleb m'embrassa délicatement la main, les yeux brillants. Ma tête me faisait un mal de chien et j'avais des difficultés à paraître sereine.

**_ Est-ce que ça va, Tehila?** s'inquiéta mon futur mari.

_Dis-__lui que tu n'es pas prête! Tu as encore le choix! Bon sang, Leah! Tu __sais que Sam a besoin de toi, qu'il a besoin de son fils, et que si tu te maries avec Caleb, tu lui enlèves toute chance d'être heureux un jour! Pourquoi est-ce que tu lui fais ça?_

**_ Ça va, **mentis-je.** Jake, à toi de jouer.**

**_ Bon, je crois qu'on peut pass****er la question de savoir si quelqu'un s'oppose à se mariage!** Marmonna Jacob.

_Non! Ne la passe pas!_

Je me retournai vers l'assistance, le regard noir, et vis Embry bâillonner Mandy avec ses mains, alors que celle-ci s'agitait sur son siège.

_T'espérais qu__'elle ferait tout rater, avoue-le! Maintenant, il ne reste plus que toi..._

**_ Passe la question, mon vieux**. Souris-je.

_Leah, réfléchis... Tu sais qu'il y a toujours quelque chose de fort entre Sam et toi. Tu sais qu'Emily n'est plus là et qu'il est dévast__é. Tu sais qu'il n'y a que toi qui puisse le comprendre et lui remonter le moral. Tu sais qu'il serait plus que ravi de savoir que tu élèves son enfant aussi bien. Vous pourriez le faire à deux... Reprend la place qui te revient... Rejoins-le..._

Je frémis. Jamais je n'avais pensé à ce genre de choses. Pas une seule fois je ne m'étais réjouie de la mort d'Emily et d'une possible relation entre Sam et moi. Cette voix n'était définitivement pas la mienne.

_Perspicace, la petite... Mais je suis liée à toi. Et __je sais ce qui est bon pour toi. Ce mariage ne l'est pas, en tout cas pas tant que Sam sera éloigné de son fils._

Le ''oui'' de Caleb me sortit de ma torpeur. Il y avait tellement d'amour, de fierté et de joie dans ce simple mot que mon cœur se gonfla à l'idée qu'il soit aussi heureux de m'épouser.

Je ne savais pas ce qui me prenait d'entendre des voix, d'autant plus que j'étais sûre de mes sentiments vis-à-vis de Caleb.

**_ Et toi, Leah? Est-ce que tu acceptes de prendre Caleb pour époux, de le soutenir ****dans les épreuves difficiles comme dans les bons moments, de l'aimer de tout ton cœur et de toute ton âme tant que vous vivrez tous les deux?**

Je levai les yeux vers Caleb, et lorsque mon regard s'encra au sien, qui reflétait appréhension et détresse, je sombrai définitivement dans la folie.

_Tu es la seule fille-loup de l'histoire de la tribu. Tu n'es pas une femme docile. Tu ne le seras jamais. Tu es forte, indépendante, et surtout indomptable. Ton cœur est faible, Leah, et ton âme ne pèse pas lourd dans __la balance. L'instinct, c'est ce qu'il faut que tu suives. Cet homme veut que tu lui appartiennes, que tu t'enfermes dans une prison dorée. Il veut te posséder. Il t'empêchera de revoir Sam, de lui porter secours, alors que tu es son dernier espoir. Oui, t__u aimes Caleb, et peut-être que vous êtes destinés à finir vos jours ensemble, mais tu as toujours placé Sam en tête de tes priorités. Il y a une raison à ça. Il y a une raison pour chaque chose... T'es-tu seulement demandé pourquoi est-ce que tu étais la __seule à pouvoir voir et entendre Sam? Pourquoi est-ce que les membres de sa Meute n'avaient jamais réussi, mais qu'à chaque fois que tu te transformes, tu ressens tout ce qu'il ressent? Il y a une raison pour laquelle Sam et toi avez partagé vos pensées a__vant même la mort d'Emily. Il y a une raison au fait qu'elle t'ait fait promettre de t'occuper de Sammy. C'est ta dernière chance, ma vieille. Un seul mot peut bouleverser l'avenir de quatre personnes. Fais le bon choix. N'écoute pas ton cœur ou ta raison.__ Fie-toi à ton instinct._

**_ Leah..**. m'interpela Jacob, tendu, avec sa voix d'Alpha. **Réponds. Maintenant.**

* * *

_Et revoilà la sadique! Tan Tan Tan!_

_Et pour être encore plus sadique, le prochain chapitre sera du point de vue de Caleb!_

_Malheureusement, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir le poster la semaine prochaine. _

_J'espère pouvoir le faire, mais si ce n'est pas le cas, je me débrouillerai pour me faire pardonner!_

_Grous Bisous à toutes et à Très Bientôt!_

_Leilani_


	16. Le premier jour du reste de ta vie 2

_Tada!_

_Voici le Chapitre 16 - The Wedding, la suite!_

_La majorité du chapitre est du point de vue de Caleb (vous allez me haïr, j'en suis sûre...)_

_En attendant, je tenais encore à vous remercier pour vos reviews!_

_**4ever Jack **: j'ai fait aussi vite que possible, mais voila, il y est!_

_**emichlo :** Malhuereusement je ne peux pas répondre à ta question, mais bientôt tu sauras d'où elle vient, cette maudite voix._

_**Lunita01 :** j'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre!_

_**Aneso :** encore une fois, NON Leah n'est pas enceinte! Et je n'ai pas prévu qu'elle le soit pour le moment (je dis bien pour le moment, on ne sait jamais). Pour le reste, tu sauras ça bientôt... Je pense que ce chapitre va te mettre la puce à l'oreille. (hi hi hi)_

_**Djianara :** tu auras la réponse dans ce chapitre, même s'il est du point de vue de Caleb!_

_**sarah0406 :** J'attends de voir si je vais recevoir des mails incendiaires de ta part (ce serait marrant!)_

_**Foxy White :** d'abord, FELICITATIONS! Et ensuite, c'est quand que tu te maries pour que je t'offres le même mariage? (la course poursuite entre Embry et Leah, et la voix qui rend maboule en moins, évidemment)_

_**linda :** Merci beaucoup pour tes compliements et tes encouragements, ça fait chaud au coeur!_

_**Noleme :** je suis contente de t'avoir surprise. Tu as raison en ce qui concerne Sam, c'est pourquoi j'ai prévu quelque chose de bien, bien plus sadique! Mais je m'égare. J'espère que la fin du chapitre te conviendra!_

_**Kenza177243 : **Je suis plus que fascinée par Leah! Bella Swan peut aller se rhabiller à côté de notre louve adorée! J'espère que tu as lu la fiction jusqu'au bout et que tu l'aimes toujours! N'hésite pas à me laisser un message ou une petite review, ça fait vachement plaisir! C'est vrai que les bonnes histoires sur Leah sont dures à trouver (Ya Foxy qui en a fait une super, je ne sais pas si tu l'as lu, mais si tu ne l'as pas fait, tu devrais, elle est vraiment exceptionnelle). J'en ai lu de tous les styles et de toutes les langues (Anglais, Espagnol, Portugais...) Et à part quelques rares que j'ai mis dans mes favorites, je n'ai pas trouvé mon bonheur... Le fait que tu apprécies mon histoire me fait plus que plaisir._

_**loulou :** merci merci! Je n'avais pas prévu de parler d'Embry et de son imprégnée, mais maintenant que tu m'y fais penser... Ce ne serait pas si mal que ça, un petit intermède... J'y travaille dès que j'aurais posté ce chapitre! J'espère que tu aimeras la réponse de Leah!_

_Allez, place à la lecture! On se retrouve en bas!_

* * *

Point de vue de Caleb.

_Ça y est, c'est le grand jour!_

Je n'avais pas dormi de la nuit tellement j'étais surexcité. Je faisais les cent pas dans la maison, en attendant quinze heures, et à cet instant il était... Cinq heures du matin.

_La journée va être longue..._

Je repensais à l'année qui venait de s'écouler. J'étais persuadé qu'après avoir perdu mon père, rien ne pourrait m'arriver de bon, et j'étais plus qu'heureux de me rendre compte que je m'étais trompé sur toute la ligne.

Je remerciais intérieurement ma mère d'avoir pris la décision de partir vivre à la Push, sans quoi je n'aurais jamais connu celle qui allait bientôt devenir ma femme. J'avais failli tout gâcher, mais cette séparation m'avait fait voir à quel point la vie sans elle était atroce.

Je décidai de m'allonger un peu, même si je ne m'endormais pas, je devais me reposer pour être en forme pour l'après-midi. Malheureusement pour moi, Miky en décida autrement.

**_ Debout la ****marmotte! C'est le jour fatidique! Cet après-midi, t'es condamné à perpétuité sans possibilité de remise de peine!** Claironna-t-il en sautant sur le lit.

**_ Depuis le temps que j'attends cette condamnation-là! **Pouffai-je.

**_ C'est pas en trainassant que ça arrivera plus vite! Allez! Hop hop hop! On se lève!**

**_ Je viens de m'allonger!** Geignis-je.

**_ Après l'heure, c'est plus l'heure! Maman va bientôt arriver, en plus!**

**_ Ça va, ça va, t'as gagné! **Ronchonnai-je.

Je me levai à contrecœur et rentrai juste à temps dans le salon des parents de Quil pour voir ma mère débarquer, les bras chargés de nourriture.

**_ Super! **Sautilla Quil, qui était réveillé, lui aussi.** Un petit déj gratuit!**

**_ Honneur au futur marié,** gronda maman.

**_ Des gâteaux de maïs! **M'écriai-je en apercevant mon dessert préféré. **Et de la viande de bison séchée!**

**_ Berk!** Grimaça Quil.

**_ Goûte avant de juger, petit Quil! **Ordonna maman en servant tout le monde.

Il obéit avec appréhension et ses yeux pétillèrent après la première bouchée.

**_ Tu vois! Je s****avais bien que tu aimerais! **Sourit ma mère en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Nous mangeâmes dans une ambiance survoltée. Michael et Quil n'arrêtaient pas de faire des plaisanteries idiotes sur le fait que je serais bientôt l'esclave de Leah, et qu'ils n'aimeraient pas être à ma place. Pour eux, tout changeait à partir du moment où un homme disait oui. La femme ne faisait plus aucun effort pour plaire à son mari et ses mauvais côtés refaisaient surface. J'étais sûr que ça n'arriverait pas avec Leah, parce qu'elle avait toujours été entière et que les faux-semblants ne faisaient pas partie de sa façon d'agir. De plus, je connaissais ses bons et mauvais côté en vivant avec elle. Leah était facile à vivre la plupart du temps, et ses coups d'éclat étaient rares. De toutes manières, j'y étais habitué et ça ne me faisait pas peur.

Pendant le repas, ma mère semblait lointaine. Elle n'avait presque rien mangé et son attitude commençait à m'inquiéter.

**_ Ça ne va pas, maman? **M'enquis-je.

**_ Non, je réfléchissais à la discussion que j'ai eue avec Leah ce matin...**

**_ Tu l'as vue? **M'exclamai-je, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure.

**_ Oui... Elle n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette.**

**_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle a?**

**_ Je ne sais pas. On a discuté un peu, comme d'habitude, et je suis partie, seulement j'avais oublié de lui demander à quelle heure je devais passer pour l'aider à se préparer. Quand je suis retournée sur la plage, elle était... Bizarre. Elle ne m'a même pas entendue revenir. Elle avait l'air si... Torturée...**

Un frisson d'angoisse me parcourut le corps.

**_ Vous avez parlé de quoi?** Lui demandai-je avec appréhension.

**_ Du mariage, du fait que contrairement à ce qu'elle pense, elle est la fille qu'il te faut... De votre décision de rester...**

**_ Ça ne lui ressemble pas de se dévaloriser comme ça...** Nous fit remarquer Quil, la bouche pleine.

L'angoisse me tenaillait le cœur

**_ C'est normal qu'elle doute un peu**. Me rassura ma mère. **Toutes les mariées doutent.**

**_ Et personne n'a jamais cru qu'elle se marierait vraiment, **renchérit Jared.

Je ne pus retenir un grognement, et ce dernier se ravisa aussitôt.

**_ Pas qu'elle n'est pas bonne à marier, mais tout le monde sait qu'elle tient à son indépendance... Elle a mis plus de six mois avant d'accepter Mrmphmf...**

Quil et Paul avaient bâillonné Jared pour l'empêcher de parler, mais le mal était fait. L'idée qu'elle ne veuille plus se marier avec moi avait germé dans mon esprit.

**_ Salut tout le monde!** Chantonna Adriel en passant la porte. **Alors, le futur marié a le trac?**

**_ Tu rigoles? On aurait dit qu'on lui a donné la pilule du bonheur!** Ricana Michael.

**_ Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il tire la tronche? **Sourcilla mon meilleur ami.

**_ C'est Leah,** m'affligeai-je. **Et si elle...**

**_ Je t'arrête tout de suite, bonhomme,** me coupa ma mère d'une voix ferme. **Elle ne fera pas marche arrière. Elle se pose ****des questions, c'est tout. C'est normal, je te dis. Ça m'inquiéterait qu'elle ne le fasse pas. Ça m'inquiète d'ailleurs que tu ne t'en poses pas sur votre avenir.**

**_ Je suis certain que tout se passera bien, Maman. **Martelai-je. **Leah et moi on se comprend, o****n s'aime, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait nous empêcher de vivre longtemps ensemble.**

**_ Aucun de vous deux ne travaille...**

**_ On n'a pas le temps pour ça.** rétorquèrent Quil, Jared et Paul en même temps que moi.

**_ Oui, et Michael non plus, **soupira-t-elle tristement.

**_ C'est pas parce que tu m'as ramené de la Push que ça change ce que je suis devenu.** Grogna mon petit frère, le regard mauvais.** Faudra bien que ça te rentre dans le crâne un jour ou l'autre.**

**_ On se calme, le frangin. C'est pas une façon de parle****r à Maman.** Grondai-je pendant que Jared emmenait Adriel prendre l'air.

**_ Ah parce que quand on te fait chier, tu crois que tu parles mieux?**

**_ De toutes manières, il n'y a plus moyen de parler avec toi. **Se lamenta ma mère.

**_ Parce que tu n'es qu'une dictatrice et que je n'aime pas ça! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas me laisser faire mes propres choix? Si Cal voulait se jeter sous un pont tu lui donnerais ta bénédiction, mais moi, j'ai pas le droit de faire ce dont j'ai envie!**

**_ Tu es mineur, Michael!** Répliqua-t-elle en haussant le ton. **Et je n'ai pas envie que tu risques ta vie tous les jours alors que tu pourrais faire tellement mieux...**

**_ Et ça a changé quoi que tu me ramènes à Rosebud, hein? Est-ce que j'ai arrêté de me transformer? Est-ce que je suis plus heureux?**

**_ Tu ne fais pas d'efforts non plus.**

**_ J'hallucine! Tu te fous de ce que je veux, et je devrais faire des efforts? Si je reste encore avec toi, c'est parce que t'es ma mère. Mais tu ne me forceras pas à cacher ce que je pense vraiment.**

**_ Arrê****tez, vous deux! **Intimai-je. **Bon sang, c'est le jour de mon mariage, tout le monde devrait être heureux, et vous pourrissez l'ambiance! Ça fait trois semaines que vous êtes là, et il ne se passe pas un jour sans que vous vous engueuliez. C'est vraiment péni****ble, à la fin... Ça énerve tout le monde, et on n'a vraiment pas besoin de ça.**

Ma mère fondit en larmes et Michael baissa la tête, honteux, pendant que je la consolai.

**_ Désolé, maman... Pardon, Cal,** murmura-t-il.

**_ Je n'ai pas envie de vous perdre tous ****les deux, **sanglota-t-elle.

**_ Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est loin de toi que tu nous perdras!** Rétorquai-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

**_ Mais toi tu vas te marier, fonder ta propre famille, et avoir des enfants à ton tour...**

Je me raidis à ses dernières paroles. Je ne savais pas comment lui annoncer que Leah ne pourrait jamais avoir d'enfants. Michael me devança, ce dont je lui fus reconnaissant.

**_ Je crois bien que Sammy sera ton seul petit-fils, en tout cas du côté de Caleb. Leah...**

**_ Pourquoi? Vous ne ****voulez pas d'enfants? Leah élève très bien Sammy, pourtant, alors je ne comprends pas... **renifla-t-elle.

**_ Non, M'man,** reprit Miky.** Leah ne peut pas en avoir. C'est à cause de... Ce qu'elle est...**

**_ Je ne comprends pas. Pourtant Sam et Emily...**

**_ Emily n'****était pas une modificatrice.** Précisai-je tristement. **Le corps de Leah ne pourra pas changer tant qu'elle mutera, et rien ne dit qu'elle sera capable d'être enceinte si jamais elle décide de ne plus le faire.**

**_ La pauvre...** souffla ma mère.** Je comprends mie****ux ses réactions et son attachement pour Sammy... Et tu savais tout ça avant de la demander en mariage?**

**_ J'étais au courant de tout avant même de savoir qu'elle faisait partie de la Meute. **Répondis-je.

**_ Ça ne t'ennuie pas de ne jamais avoir d'enfants?** S'étonna-t-elle.

**_ J'adorerais avoir plein de répliques de Leah à la maison, mais c'est comme ça.**

**_ Et tu te maries quand même?**

**_ Tu cherches à m'en empêcher ou quoi? **Sourcillai-je.

**_ Pas du tout! **Se défendit-elle. J**e me rends simplement compte que tu avais ****mûrement réfléchi avant de la demander en mariage. Je m'en faisais un peu, à vrai dire. Je croyais que tu ne te rendais pas compte de ce qui t'attendait, et que tu t'engageais sur le long terme sans y avoir pensé avant, mais je suis heureuse de m'être trom****pée.**

**_ Tu crois qu'entre Leah et moi ça ne durera pas? **Marmonnai-je, poings serrés.

**_ S'il y a bien quelqu'un avec qui je suis sûre que ça marchera, c'est bien Leah. **Me rassura-t-elle. **Vous avez fini de manger? Parce que Nana vous attend pour te donner sa**** bénédiction...**

**_ Ah non! Moi j'ai encore faim!** Clama Michael

**_ Moi aussi! **Ajouta Quil.

**_ De toutes façons, c'est Caleb qui doit se marier, alors si on n'est pas la tout de suite, c'est pas un drame! **Renchérit Jared.

_Solidarité masculine, tu parles..._

**_ J****'y vais, j'ai assez mangé! **Déclarai-je en me levant. **Le temps de me doucher, et j'arrive.**

* * *

Ma mère m'attendit après ma douche et m'accompagna chez nous, où Nana était sur le pied de guerre. Elle avait fait mes tantes, qui étaient arrivées la veille, ramener des tripes de bison, et l'horrible odeur de la fameuse soupe de Nana embaumait la maison.

**_ On avait dit pas de soupe!** Me lamentai-je.

**_ C'est la tradition, Takoja*.** Tonna Nana. **Mais maintenant que tu es là, viens te promener.**

Elle s'adressa à ma tante et ma mère en leur demandant de surveiller la soupe, me prit par le bras et m'entraîna vers la sortie.

Nous arrivâmes devant une hutte de sudation et je fus sonné de voir qu'ils en avaient monté une. Elles servaient au rituel de purification de l'âme et très peu de personnes savaient les réaliser – les huttes et le rituel. Ma grand-mère était l'une des rares femmes à savoir le faire, et je ne me doutais pas qu'elle aurait songé à en faire un à la Push.

**_ On est là pour l'Inipi? **Demandai-je, craintif.

**_ Le****ah l'a fait hier, c'est à ton tour, maintenant. **M'informa Nana.

Je fus encore plus surpris de savoir que ma fiancée avait accepté de passer le rituel. Pour l'avoir fait une fois, je savais que l'Inipi était quelque chose d'assez déroutant. C'était une cérémonie où l'on restait avec un ancien, enfermé dans une hutte qui faisait office de sauna, à réciter des prières et à essayer de trouver la paix intérieure.

Seulement, pour trouver cette paix, il faut affronter toutes ses peurs, y compris celles dont on ignore l'existence. Lorsqu'on y arrive, on en ressort grandi, l'esprit libre et purifié. Dans le cas contraire... On en devient fou. Je commençai à me demander si le comportement de Leah décrit par ma mère n'avait pas un rapport avec le rite de L'Inipi.

**_ Tu rentres, Caleb? **Me pressa ma grand-mère.** Les roches sont chaudes, elles n'attendaient plus que toi.**

J'acquiesçai et pénétrai dans la tente que Nana referma derrière moi.

**_ Aujourd'hui, nous ne sommes pas là pour un rituel ordinaire. **Débuta-t-elle. **J'ai quelque chose à te dire avant de faire la prière.**

**_ Je t'écoute... **lui dis-je avec appréhension.

**_ Tu connais nos traditions. Tu sais que l'histoire de notre famille se transmet de mère en fille...**

**_ Oui, mais tu en as parlé avec papa...**

**_ C'est parce q****u'il était Quileute, donc au courant d'une partie de notre histoire. Mais maintenant, Michael et toi faîtes également partie de la légende. **Un frisson d'angoisse me parcourut et elle éclata de rire. **Je sais depuis le début ce que vous êtes, Takoja. Dès que**** je vous ai vu revenir de la Push, plus grands, plus forts, et plus caractériels, j'ai su que vous étiez devenus des hommes-loups.**

**_ Nana,** bredouillai-je, incapable de lui dire quoi que ce soit.

**_ Ça m'a surpris que vous vous soyez transformés, mais il semblerait qu'il y ait un nombre important de Sang-Froid dans la région. Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de vampires qui résistent à leur nature, ni de vampires humains, cependant.**

**_ Vampire hum... Mais comment tu sais tout ça? **M'étonnai-je.

**_ Je te l'ai dit, ça fait partie de nos légendes. Notre ancêtre était un homme-loup, lui aussi.**

La confession de ma grand-mère me laissa sans voix. Elle me sourit et poursuivit.

_** Il y a bien longtemps, la fille du chef de notre tribu, Luyana , fut chargée d'aller récupé****rer de l'eau au lac avec quelques autres femmes, mais elle revint seule et affolée, clamant que deux hommes et une femme à la beauté sans pareil les avait attaquées au bord de l'eau et avaient bu le sang de ses compagnes. Ils allaient s'attaquer à elle lor****squ'un vieil homme s'est interposé et s'est transformé en loup pour la sauver. Pendant qu'il****s**** se battaient avec les trois monstres, Luyana avait couru chercher de l'aide auprès des guerriers de la tribu. Accompagnée de dizaines d'hommes, elle retourna au la****c et trouva l'homme nu, devant un bûcher d'où se dégageait une forte fumée et une odeur d'encens. Elle alla lui parler afin de le remercier, et ne comprit pas un traitre mot de ce qu'il disait. La jeune femme tomba ****immédiatement sous le charme de cet homme**** venu d'ailleurs et l'invita à rester chez eux, avant de connaître l'avis de son père.**

**L'homme resta un mois entier sans adresser la parole à qui que ce soit, hormis à Luyana qui lui apportait à boire et à manger. Il s'ouvrit à elle assez rapidement, et elle passait le plus clair de son temps avec lui. Petit à petit, il s'adapta à la vie au sein de la tribu, apprit la langue et épousa celle qu'il avait sauvé.**

**Il raconta à notre peuple l'histoire de sa vie et de sa tribu et changea de nom pour devenir un**** Lakota à part entière. Ainsi, Taha Aki le Quileute devint ****Shunkaha Hotah, le Loup gris, père de la tribu Sicangu. Il vécut encore de longues années, sans jamais plus se transformer. Lui et Luyana eurent cinq enfants, quatre filles et un garçon, et nous de****scendons de leur fille aînée, Tala Sakari.**

J'écoutai le récit de ma grand-mère avec assiduité, et la dernière partie ma glaça littéralement le sang.

**_ Tu as bien dit Taha Aki? **Parvins-je à dire.

**_ Oui, c'est pour cela que j'ai parlé de la légende à ton père. Ton père et ta mère ont le même ancêtre.**

**_ Billy Black nous a raconté l'histoire de Taha Aki, **expliquai-je.** Tous les membres de la meute la connaisse****nt****, parce qu'elle est tragique. Il a perdu sa femme et était si désespéré qu'il s'est enfui sous forme ****de loup et que personne ne l'a jamais revu.**

**_ Et bien il est venu chez nous et s'est remarié! Il a retrouvé le bonheur et construit une nouvelle famille. Son histoire n'est donc pas si tragique que cela. Elle finit même très bien, puisque nous sommes là pour en attester. La perte d'un être cher n'est pas insurmontable...**

**_ Mais... C'était****... Son épouse était... Son âme-****soeur..**. balbutiai-je.

**_ Écoute bien ce que je vais te dire, Takoja. Certaines personnes croient qu'il y a qu'une seule âme-sœur destinée à une autre. Mais pour moi, tous les hommes que j'ai aimé ont été mes âmes-sœur. Les circonstances ont fait que je les ai connus à différents moment de ma vie, mais je n'en ai jamais aimé un plus que l'autre. Quand j'ai connu ton grand-père, j'ai su qu'il serait l'homme de ma vie, et à sa mort j'étais vraiment anéantie. Mais lorsque je me suis décidée à aller de l'avant, un autre homme que je connaissais depuis des années, avec qui je m'entendais bien a fait battre mon cœur de la même manière que ton grand-père avant lui. J'ai eu tes tantes, et je n'ai jamais oublié ton grand-père qui m'a donné deux merveilleuses petites filles. Je n'ai jamais fait de différences entre mes enfants, ils sont tous le fruit d'un amour sincère et pur. Est-ce que tu comprends ce que je veux dire?**

J'acquiesçai silencieusement, encore sous le choc du récit de Nana et de ce que tout cela signifiait. Depuis que j'avais entendu parler de l'imprégnation et de l'histoire du seul homme à avoir perdu son imprégnée, j'avais été persuadé, tout comme mes frères de meute, que personne ne pourrait survivre à une perte de ce genre. Or là, ce qu'elle m'avait raconté me faisait voir le contraire. Une peur incontrôlable me submergea au moment où elle avait parlé de sa propre expérience. Je ne pus m'empêcher de faire le parallèle entre Sam et elle, même si elle n'avait jamais été imprégnée. L'idée que mon demi-frère puisse revenir et renouer avec Leah, qui était la seule à le connaître assez bien pour savoir comment lui remonter le moral, me terrifia.

**_ Est-ce que tout va bien, Caleb? **S'enquit ma grand-mère.

**_ Non,** avouai-je.** Je crois que j'aurais bien besoin de l'Inipi, en fin de compte...**

**_ Tu veux qu'on en parle avant de commencer?**

**_ J'ai peur que... Que Leah me quitte un jour. Qu'elle retourne avec Sam s'il revient.**

Nana posa ses mains sur mes épaules en souriant.

**_ Leah est également des vôtres, n'est-ce pas?**

Je hochai la tête et son sourire s'élargit.

**_ Alors tu n'as rien à craindre.**

**_ Comment est-ce que tu peux en être aussi sûre?** Lui demandai-je, intrigué par l'assurance qu'elle affichait.

**_ Secret de famille.** Gloussa-t-elle.

**_ Mais Nana...**

**_ N'insiste pas, Takoja.** Martela-t-elle. **Contente-****toi de me faire confiance.**

**_ Mais...**

**_ La seule personne susceptible de détruire votre union, c'est toi. Les louves sont fières et indépendantes, mais elles sont aussi fidèles et dévouées jusqu'à la mort. Si Leah a accepté de t'épouser, c'est qu'elle est prête à passer sa vie avec toi. La seule chose qui pourrait vous séparer, c'est le sentiment d'infériorité que tu éprouves envers le premier fils de Joshua.**

Je frémis.

**_ Tu perds tous tes moyens lorsqu'il s'agit de lui. Je l'ai vu plus d'une fois quand tu es venu à Rosebud. Tu deviens quelqu'un d'autre. De plus effrayant, de moins réfléchi et plus enclin à prendre de mauvaises décisions, par orgueil et par crainte. Tu as quitté Leah à cause de ça, rien ne dit que tu ne recommencerais pas s'il revenait.**

**_ Jamais! **M'époumonai-je. **J'ai juré à Leah de ne plus jamais m'en aller.**

**_ Avant de jurer ce genre de chose, mon petit, tu devrais travailler sur tes peurs. Maintenant, tais-toi et médite pendant que je prie pour toi.**

Je m'exécutai et fermai les yeux pendant que Nana commençai la cérémonie. La chaleur de la hutte me détendait, et je me sentis partir dans une espèce de rêve où j'avais conscience que je rêvais.

* * *

_J'y voyais ma Leah, souriante, tenant Sammy dans ses bras, et le petit bonhomme tendait les mains vers moi pour me faire venir à eux. Je m'avançais, bras tendu vers eux, mais au moment de les atteindre, Leah fut tirée en arrière et un gigantesque loup noir me faisait face, me montrant ses crocs en grognant._

_Je mutai aussitôt et m'apprêtais à lui sauter à la gorge, lorsque Leah s'interposa entre nous. Je n'eus pas le temps de l'éviter et lui lacérais le corps avec mes dents. Le loup noir hurlait à la mort alors que je relâchai le corps de ma fiancée, qui tombait lourdement sur le sol. Je la dévisageai, horrifié d'avoir pu lui faire ça, alors que Sammy la secouait pour essayer de la réveiller, en vain._

_Je repris forme humaine et la pris dans mes bras, pleurant à chaudes larmes._

__ Pourquoi, Leah? Désespérai-je. Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça?_

__ Je ne pourrais pas vivre... S'il vous arrivait quelque chose, à Sam où à toi. Je ne supporterais pas non plus de vous voir vous déchirer... Alors c'est mieux ainsi. Adieu, Caleb._

**_ NON! **Hurlai-je en ouvrant les yeux.

**_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Caleb?** me demanda Nana, affolée.

**_ Je vais finir par la perdre...** suffoquai-je. **S'il revient, je la perdrai... Ou pire... Je la tuerai...**

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu as vu?**

Je racontai mon cauchemar à Nana et elle fronça les sourcils.

**_ Calme-toi... Ce n'était une manifestation de tes peurs... L'avertissement était clair. Si tu persistes dans cette voie-là, à craindre sans cesse le retour de Sam Uley, tu ne pourras pas vivre sereinement. Essaye d'oublier cet homme. Leah et toi avez un avenir radieux qui vous attend. Ne gâche pas tout avec des craintes inutiles, et s'il revient un jour, ne crois pas qu'elle retombera dans ses filets. C'est une fille entière, qui ne s'engage pas à la légère. Comme je te l'ai dit, à moins d'être très très malchanceux, rien ne pourra vous séparer, si tu fais face à tes angoisses. Ferme les yeux et visualise la vie que tu aurais si Sam ne revenait jamais, et cantonne-toi à ça.**

J'obéis à Nana et fis le plus merveilleux des rêves.

_Nous étions tous réunis à Rosebud pour fêter l'anniversaire de Sammy. Tous nos frères de la Push avaient fait le déplacement afin de fêter ses deux ans. Nana jouait avec lui et le faisait rire aux éclats. Leah était dans la cuisine, en train de préparer le gâteau d'anniversaire de notre petit poussin et je la rejoignais, l'enlaçant par derrière et lui déposant un tendre baiser sur le cou._

__ Attention, si je foire mon gâteau à cause de toi, tu vas t'en prendre une! Grommelait-elle._

__ Tu réussis toujours tes gâteaux, Hopa. Même quand je te déconcentre. Répliquai-je._

__ Vire, Cal, tu me gênes! Claqua-t-elle._

__ J'aime quand tu fais ton autoritaire... minaudai-je en l'embrassant de nouveau dans le cou._

__ Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour avoir un mari pareil... soupira-t-elle lourdement._

__ Tu l'aimes comme ça, ton mari. Pouffai-je._

_Elle se retourna vers moi et passa ses bras autour de mon cou en affichant son sourire en coin._

__ Peut-être, mais je ne te le dirai pas. Tu te la péterais trop, après._

__ T'es pas croyable! Gloussai-je._

__ C'est pour ça que tu m'as épousé!_

__ Peut-être, mais je ne te le dirai pas! Lui dis-je en me penchant vers elle et de goûter ses lèvres._

__ Berk bisou! Résonna la voix dégoutée de Sammy derrière nous. Maman, veux cola!_

__ Pas de chocolat, bonhomme. Tu vas avoir du gâteau plus tard. Rétorqua Leah. Et pas la peine de demander à ton père, il dira comme moi!_

_Contrairement à ce que j'aurais pu penser, Sammy n'insista pas et repartit gaiement._

__ Dis donc! Pas un cri, pas un pleur, pas un caprice, c'est pas normal, ça! Constatai-je._

_Leah fronça les sourcils._

__ Tu te sens bien, Cal?_

__ Ouais! Pourquoi?_

__ Sammy ne fait pas de caprices. C'est toi qui a tendance à ne jamais lui dire non._

__ Ca ne m'étonne pas, j'ai du mal quand il fait la moue. Avouai-je._

__ Bah, c'est pas trop grave, me rassura-t-elle. Il demande pas une Ferrari Testarossa non plus!_

_Elle se dégagea de mon étreinte après m'avoir fait un rapide baiser et retourna finir le gâteau. Je retournai dans le salon où Sammy jouait avec le camion que je lui avais offert. Il me sourit et accourut dans mes jambes en criant ''Adore papa!''_

_Mon cœur se gonfla en entendant ces deux petits mots._

__ Je t'adore aussi, mon fils... soufflai-je avec émotion._

J'ouvris les yeux en souriant et Nana répondit à mon sourire.

**_ Comment te sens-tu, Takoja?**

**_ Ça va mieux, merci.** Lui répondis-je, serein.

**_ Ça se voit. Tu es plus détendu. Garde cet état d'esprit pendant le reste du rituel, et tu verras que tout se passera comme il faut.**

L'Inipi se poursuivit pendant encore un moment et ma grand-mère me secoua à la fin, morte de rire, en disant que j'étais beaucoup trop détendu.

* * *

Nous retournâmes à la maison, où la Horde nous attendait, tous sur leur trente et un.

**_ Hau, Kola!**** Les saluai-je, tout sourire.

**_ Hau! **Me répondirent mes amis.

**_ T'as l'air beaucoup mieux que ce matin! **Me fit remarquer Adriel.

**_ Ce matin? Il est quelle heure?** Demandai-je, surpris.

**_ Quatorze heures, **m'informa Joy. **On t'a apporté ta tenue. Va prendre une bonne douche et habille-toi. Dans une heure, tu te maries!**

**_ L'Inipi à duré sept heures? **M'étonnai-je.

**_ Tu en avais besoin, mon petit.** Me certifia Nana. **Maintenant écoute ta cousine et file à la douche!**

**_ Non non non!** Intervinrent Michael. **Adri et moi, on a à lui parler avant.**

**_ Ça peut pas attendre? **Gronda ma mère.

**_ NON!** Grognèrent les deux en me poussant dehors.

**_ Arrêtez, les gars! Je dois me préparer! **Geignis-je.

**_ Tu ne seras pas en retard,** me promit Adriel. **Une discussion entre hommes s'impose.**

**_ J'ai peur...** soupirai-je.

**_ T'inquiète pas, frangin! **

**_ C'est justement quand tu dis ça que je m'inquiète encore plus. **Ris-je nerveusement. **Rappelle-toi la fois où on a allumé les feux d'artifice à l'intérieur de la maison pour la fête du 4 juillet!**

**_ C'était l'idée d'Adriel! **Se défendit Michael.

**_ Hey! C'est toi qui avais piqué les feux d'artifice au magasin! **S'insurgea Adriel.

**_ Et la fois où vous m'avez persuadé de rentrer dans le casino, à 14 ans, pour jouer notre argent de poche en disant que nos parents ne le sauraient jamais? **Insistai-je.

**_ Si t'avais pas gagné, ils ne l'auraient pas su!** Ronchonna mon frère.

**_ D'abord, le but était de gagner, crétin!** Répliqua mon meilleur ami.** Et ensuite, on ne pouvait pas savoir qu'ils allaient nous voir!**

**_ Mais ils travaillaient TOUS là-bas, Adriel!** Soupirai-je en secouant la tête.

**_ C'est pas faux!** S'esclaffa-t-il. On en a fait, des conneries, tous ensemble...

**_ Et là, tu vas te ranger...** murmura Michael, nostalgique.

**_ Ça fait déjà un moment que je me suis rangé, les mecs! **Gloussai-je.

_ **Tu viendras nous voir de temps en temps, hein? Tu ne nous oublieras pas?** Demanda Adriel, la voix étranglée par l'émotion.

_** Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux que je vous oublie?** Sourcillai-je.

_ **Voyons voir... Tu vas t'installer définitivement à la Push, alors qu'on avait toujours l'espoir que tu rentrerais avec Leah et Sammy... **

**_ Et plus le temps passera, plus tu devras t'occuper de ta famille... et moins tu auras de temps pour nous... **ajouta Michael.

_ **Vous faîtes tous partie de ma famille, et vous pourrez toujours compter sur moi. A la vie, à la mort, les gars!**

**_ A la vie, à la mort...** répétèrent-ils en me sautant dessus.

**_ Bon, ça suffit, les gonzesses!** Me moquai-je, tentant de dissimuler l'émotion qui m'étreignait. **Je dois me préparer, là.**

**_ Ouais, et moi je vais aller voir ma belle-sœur pour lui donner deux trois tuyaux sur la famille!**

**_ Ne va pas la dégoûter!** Rigolai-je.

**_ Ne t'inquiète pas! **Clama-t-il en s'en allant.

Adriel passa son bas autour de mes épaules.

**_ Je serai toi, je m'inquiéterais!**

**_ Je sais, je sais, **soupirai en rentrant à la maison.

* * *

Dix minutes après, j'étais lavé et habillé, et ma grand mère me nattait les cheveux de manière à ce que je sois impeccable – en entrant dans la meute, mon frère et moi avions refusé de nous les couper, car pour les Lakota, les cheveux longs sont un symbole de force et de fierté. Nous nous rendîmes tous ensemble sur le lieu de la cérémonie, où Jacob et les autres nous attendaient, tous visiblement heureux. Embry, pas contre, semblait mal à l'aise, mais refusait de me dire ce qui le tracassait avant d'avoir parlé à Leah. Lorsque son tour fut venu, il prit un profonde inspiration et lança à la cantonade ''Souhaitez-moi bonne chance!''. Le fou rire des autres membres de la Meute m'intrigua.

**_ C'est pas de chance dont tu as besoin, c'est d'un pare buffle! **S'esclaffa Michael.

**_ J'aurais dit d'un miracle, mais un pare-buffle, c'est pas mal... **plaisanta Paul.

**_ Leah va te trucider! **S'amusa Quil.

**_ Te découper les roubignoles et te les faire bouffer! **Renchérit Jared.

_** Ne les écoute pas, Embry. **Intervint Jacob.** Leah ne fera rien de tout ça.**

**_ Merci, Jake. **Souffla Embry, soulagé.

**_ Non, elle va plutôt te badigeonner de colle et te rouler dans la panure avant de te pendre par les pieds et d'attendre que les oiseaux te bouffent! **Pouffa notre Alpha.

**_ Enfoiré. **Grommela Embry en allant chez Kim, tandis que le reste de la Meute était écroulée de rire.

**_ Quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce qui se passe? **M'enquis-je, un brin agacé.

**_ Embry s'est imprégné. **M'expliqua Jared.

**_ C'est bien pour lui!** Souris-je.

_** Mais pas pour Leah! **Rétorqua Quil, hilare.

**_ C'est sûr qu'elle va pas sauter de joie! Elle va le hacher menu! **Rit Paul.

**_ J'y comprend rien, à votre histoire! **M'écriai-je, exaspéré.

Aucun d'eux n'eut le temps de me répondre. La voix affolée d'Embry résonna dans toute la Push. Jake et Michael se précipitèrent à son secours.

**_ Je vais le TUER!** Hurlait ma future femme.

_Pourquoi se mettre dans des états pareils pour une imprégnation?_

_ **RAMENE TES FESSES ICI, IMBECILE DE CRETIN DE MERDE!**

**_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui a fait? **Me demandai-je à haute voix.

**_ Il s'est imprégné de la mauvaise personne! **Chantonna Seth en arrivant près de nous. **Elle va se calmer, Jake va la raisonner.**

Embry nous rejoignit, livide, soutenu par un Miky qui n'arrivait pas à calmer son hilarité.

Des malades... Je traîne avec des malades!

**_ Tu t'es imprégné de qui, frangin? **

_ **Mandy...** répondit Embry en fuyant mon regard.

**_ Mandy?** Répétai-je, incrédule. **Mandy Grey?**

**_ Oui, cette Mandy là! **Me confirma Miky.

Je ne savais pas si je devais en rire ou en pleurer. Je connaissais les sentiments de Mandy pour moi, et ceux de Leah pour Mandy. Le fait que mon ancienne amie puisse être avec mon demi-frère, sachant qu'elle pouvait être très dévouée aux gens qu'elle aimait, et qu'il avait aussi de nombreuses qualités de son côté pour faire durer leur couple, me rendait heureux. Mais le fait de devoir tout avouer sur notre condition à Mandy, alors qu'elle était réputée pour être la pire des commères de Rosebud, et de l'imaginer venir vivre à la Push, le ''territoire'' de Leah, qui ne la supportait pas... Me filait la chair de poule.

Néanmoins, en apercevant le regard d'Embry porté sur Mandy, je ne me posai plus de questions.

**_ Félicitations, mon vieux!** Déclarai-je en lui tapotant l'épaule.

**_ T'es sérieux, là?** Balbutia-t-il en me dévisageant avec surprise.

**_ Tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux! C'est bien pour vous deux, et ça m'arrange pas mal aussi! Grâce à toi, Mandy ne gâchera pas mon mariage!** Ris-je.

**_ Et pour Leah, on fait quoi?**

**_ Ça va pas être facile, **concédai-je,** mais on arrivera à contenir Leah. Je sais comment elle est. Quand elle verra que t'es heureux, elle arrêtera de faire la tête. En attendant...**

**_ Rase les murs, mon pote!** Ricana Quil.

Ils plaisantèrent encore un instant avant le retour de Jacob, qui demanda à me parler, le visage fermé.

**_ Y a un problème avec Leah.** Me dit-il de but en blanc.

Mon cœur se serra et ma peur irrationnelle ressurgit.

**_ Elle ne veut plus se marier? **Le questionnai-je, fébrile.

**_ C'est pas ça... Elle est bizarre. Elle dit qu'elle... Entend des voix... Elle se croit folle et elle est vraiment mal...**

**_ Ça a un rapport avec le mariage?**

Le regard de Jacob se noircit et il se raidit. Pas besoin d'être devint pour savoir ce que cela signifiait.

**_ Elle pense encore à lui, n'est-ce pas? **Crachai-je, tremblant de rage.

La voix de Sammy mit fin à notre discussion. L'odeur de Leah me percuta de plein fouet et je me détendis aussitôt. Peu importe ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui pour elle, elle était là, et sa présence voulait tout dire. En me retournant, je fus frappé par son incroyable beauté et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Le sourire qu'elle m'offrit en retour me coupa littéralement le souffle. Jamais je ne l'avais vue aussi belle.

* * *

Elle arriva en face de moi, ne lâchant pas mon regard, et lorsque Billy et Charlie déposèrent sa main sur la mienne, je me sentis enfin à ma place.

Nous nous tournâmes vers Jacob, qui avait retrouvé le sourire, et la cérémonie commença. Le discours de notre Alpha était émouvant, et Leah semblait tout aussi heureuse que moi. Malgré cela, je sentais comme un léger malaise entre nous, et ma peur de la voir s'éloigner s'intensifia. Du coin de l'oeil, je vis qu'elle me regardait intensément.

_Elle n'est pas sûre d'elle... Ça se sent..._

Jacob se racla la gorge et Leah frémit en se tournant vers lui.

**_ Vous avez préparé vos vœux ou il faut que je meuble encore une demi-heure?** Lança-t-il.

**_ Non, tu peux te reposer, Ô grand chaman qui prend son rôle un peu trop à cœur**. Maugréa Leah.

**_ C'est moi qui commence, si tu veux bien, Tehila.** Déclarai-je, attendant sa réponse.

Elle hocha la tête, toujours aussi perturbée.

_Lance toi, et parle avec ton cœur, tu n'as rien à perdre..._

_** Je t'ai déjà dit des centaines, des milliers de fois ce que je ressentais pour toi. Tu es la plus belle, la plus merveilleuse des femmes que j'ai eu l'occasion de rencontrer. Ma vie me paraissait bien triste et vide de sens avant que je ne te rencontre, mais tu as su l'illuminer par ta présence et la pimenter avec ta personnalité hors du commun. J'ai rapidement su que j'aurais du mal à me passer de toi... C'est avec la plus grande des joies qu'aujourd'hui, en présence de nos familles nos amis et nos frères de Meute, je me donne à toi corps et âme et je te promets de t'honorer et d'être à tes côtés pour le restant de nos jours. Techi 'hila** **aiyotaŋčin**, **Leah. Ohiŋniyaŋ**.

_Oui, je t'aime plus que tout... Et j'espère que toi aussi..._

**_ Cal je... Je ne suis pas douée pour ce genre de choses. Tu me connais, peu de parlotte et beaucoup d'action, ça c'est moi... FACON DE PARLER!** **Bref, les vœux de mariage c'est assez cliché …**

_Leah restera toujours Leah... _songeai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

**_ … Et tu sais depuis le jour où on s'est rencontrés que j'ai horreur de ça... J'aurais voulu te dire qu'aujourd'hui est le plus beau jour de ma vie, mais je... Je te mentirais...**

Mon cœur se serra si fort que j'eus l'impression de mourir. Leah s'affola, se rendant sûrement compte que sa phrase n'avait peut-être pas le même sens pour moi qu'il avait pour elle.

_** Pas que ce soit pas un super jour, mais c'est juste que... Le plus beau jour de ma vie c'est celui où tu m'as adressé la parole pour la première fois... C'est con à dire, mais ma vie a pris un virage à 180 degrés ce jour-là et jamais, jamais je n'aurais pu rêver mieux.**

Leah se retourna pour regarder l'assistance, mais je n'avais d'yeux que pour elle. Elle, si belle, si forte, si directe, si tendre, si adorable... Elle avait l'air si vulnérable à cet instant, alors qu'elle laissait parler son cœur, que mon amour pour elle s'en trouva renforcé.

**_ Je suis heureuse que tu m'aies abordé ce soir là... Sans quoi je serais encore malheureuse et aigrie... A me lamenter parce que je ne croyais pas que quelqu'un pouvait m'aimer et m'apprécier comme j'étais... Tu m'as rendu tout ce que j'avais perdu, et je suis redevenue celle que j'étais avant... Je t'aimerai jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Je ne te le dirai peut-être pas souvent, mais je te jure que je ferai tout pour te le montrer, et pour que tu sois heureux, toi aussi.**

L'entendre dire qu'elle m'aimait, le jour de notre mariage, fit exploser mon cœur de joie. Je voulais la serrer dans mes bras, l'embrasser et lui montrer tout le bonheur qu'elle m'avait apporté, mais son attitude m'en empêchait. Même si elle était sincère, je voyais bien qu'elle n'était pas à l'aise. Elle paraissait épuisée, tant physiquement que moralement, et je commençai à m'inquiéter.

Je me contentai de lui embrasser la main que je tenais et lui demandais si elle se sentait bien.

**_ Ça va,** me répondit-elle, pas vraiment convaincante. **Jake, à toi de jouer.**

**_ Bon, je crois qu'on peut passer la question de savoir si quelqu'un s'oppose à se mariage!** Grommela notre Alpha.

Leah se retourna vivement en direction de Mandy et Embry et soupira en se retournant vers Jacob.

_C'est un soupir de soulagement ou un soupir résigné? _

**_ Passe la question, mon vieux**. Le pressa-t-elle.

**_ Parfait!** Alors nous voici au moment fatidique... **Caleb?**

_Oui, oui, oui, oui..._

_ **Est-ce que tu acceptes de prendre Leah pour épouse, de la soutenir dans les épreuves difficiles comme dans les bons moments, de l'aimer de tout ton cœur et de toute ton âme tant que vous vivrez tous les deux?**

_Ça y est... Tu as attendu dix-sept mois que ce moment arrive. Ton rêve devient réalité... _

**_ Oui. **Répondis-je de ton mon cœur.

Leah tressaillit. Elle était encore ailleurs. Mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade en l'observant ainsi.

_Elle doute... Elle ne veut plus m'épouser..._

_ **Et toi, Leah? **Reprit Jacob. **Est-ce que tu acceptes de prendre Caleb pour époux, de le soutenir dans les épreuves difficiles comme dans les bons moments, de l'aimer de tout ton cœur et de toute ton âme tant que vous vivrez tous les deux?**

Ma fiancée tremblait de plus en plus, comme si elle luttait contre elle même, et mon angoisse ne faisait qu'augmenter avec les secondes qui s'écoulaient.

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne dit rien?_

Elle leva les yeux vers moi et j'eus l'impression de voir une condamnée à mort. Ses prunelles bougeaient à une vitesse effrayante. Sa bouche s'ouvrait et se fermait sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Sa respiration était saccadée et ses tremblements ne s'arrêtaient pas. Je ne l'avais jamais vue dans un tel état, mais j'avais déjà croisé ce regard quelque part. Elle n'avait pas réussi à apaiser ses peurs au moment du rituel, et tout ce qu'elle avait enfoui revenait à la surface.

_Y compris Sam..._

**_ Leah..**. héla Jacob de sa voix d'Alpha. **Réponds. Maintenant. **

**_ Ferme les yeux, hopa, et écoute ton cœur... **soufflai-je de manière à peine audible.

_Ne dis pas non, je t'en supplie, ne m'abandonne pas..._

Leah ferma les yeux et me serra les mains. Ses tremblements cessèrent, son cœur se calma, de même que sa respiration, et lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, un quart de seconde plus tard, je retrouvai ma Leah.

**_ Oui.** Martela-t-elle avec ferveur en souriant. **J'accepte.**

_Merci mon Dieu!_

Mon cœur tressauta de joie alors que je fermai les yeux pour savourer la réponse de Leah. L'assistance soupira de soulagement en même temps que moi. Ce ''oui'' fut le plus beau et le plus libérateur des mots que j'aie entendu de ma vie.

**_ Désolée, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris...** Me murmura-t-elle.

**_ C'est pas grave..**. la rassurai-je, ivre de bonheur. **Maintenant que tu as dit oui, on peut oublier tout ça...**

Jacob nous fit passer nos bracelet d'engagements, équivalent Quileute des alliances – en beaucoup, beaucoup moins cher, ce qui nous arrangeait aussi... – et nous déclara ensuite mari et femme.

**_ Mes frères, sœurs, amis de la Push et de Rosebud, nous avons l'honneur d'assister à la naissance d'une nouvelle famille et à l'union par ce biais de nos deux tribus**. Dit fièrement Jacob. **C'est à moi que revient le privilège de vous présenter, par les pouvoirs qui m'ont été accordés par l'Etat de Washington et par , Monsieur et Madame Caleb Spear!**

Je me penchais vers elle et l'embrassai pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était légalement mienne.

J'entendis les hurlements de mes frères de Meute, Les sifflements des membres de la Horde, les applaudissements du reste des invités, mais je m'en fichais. Je ne voyais qu'elle. Celle qui m'avait fait la plus grosse frayeur de toute mon existence et qui, désormais, la partagerait pour l'éternité. Leah. Mon univers. Ma vie. Ma femme...

Point de vue de Leah.

Mon mari...

Je m'en voulais de lui avoir fait peur en ne répondant pas tout de suite. Dans ses bras, mes lèvres collées au siennes, j'étais au paradis. La voix qui me harcelait depuis le matin avait déserté au moment où j'avais prononcé ce ''oui'' qui venait du plus profond de mon cœur. Je me fichais des probables conséquences. Je voulais construire mon avenir avec lui et Sammy, ou au moins essayer.

Nous dûmes mettre fin à notre baiser et nous fûmes alors assaillis par tout le monde. Mon frère me fit virevolter dans tous les sens, ma mère et Leather répandirent leurs larmes sur mes vêtements, Nessie et Alice sautillèrent en m'enlaçant, Jacob faillit m'étouffer en me serrant trop fort dans ses bras, Embry me salua de loin, tout en ceinturant Mandy, et Paul me taquina en disant qu'il croyait que j'allais m'évanouir, mais rien de tout ça ne m'atteignait. J'admirais Caleb qui serrait Carrie d'un côté tout en tenant Sammy de l'autre, et une incroyable chaleur m'envahit en me rendant compte que j'étais liée à eux pour toujours.

Je me rapprochai d'eux, le cœur léger, et enlaçai mon époux après avoir déposé un baiser sur le front du petit poussin.

**_ Tu nous a fait peur, Leah! **M'apostropha Carrie, faussement mécontente.

**_ Je me suis fait peur aussi! **Avouai-je, gênée.

**_ Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé? **M'interrogea Adriel. **T'as buggué? C'est ça? Trop de pression? **

**_ Ouais!** Pouffai-je. **Honnêtement, j'en sais fichtrement rien, mais on s'en fout! On est mariés!**

Caleb me regarda droit dans les yeux et le sourire qu'il m'offrit me fit de nouveau fondre.

**_ On est mariés...** murmura-t-il, les yeux brillants.

**_ Ne me dis pas que tu regrettes déjà?** Minaudai-je en souriant, à mon tour.

**_ Que je meure sur le champ si je regrette quoi que ce soit, à part le fait de ne pas t'avoir épousé plus tôt...** Il leva la tête vers le ciel, hilare, et reposa son regard sur moi en affichant un sourire en coin.** Tu vois? Pas de punition divine! Et toi? Des regrets?**

**_ Tu plaisantes? Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûre de moi, ni aussi heureuse.**

Et c'était vrai. Mon petit pétage de plomb était loin derrière moi. Dans les yeux de mon mari, je me voyais enfin telle que j'avais toujours rêvé d'être, et qu'il soit celui avec qui j'avais pu réaliser se rêve me comblait au delà de mes espérances.

Celui que j'avais eu dans la tente de sudation avec sa grand-mère, dans lequel je me trouvais à Rosebud pour fêter les deux ans de Sammy avec toute notre famille me semblait maintenant possible. J'en profitai pour définitivement enterrer celui où je mourrais en m'interposant entre Caleb et Sam. Celui-là avait réveillé mes peurs et avait failli m'empêcher de ressentir le bonheur que j'éprouvais maintenant.

* * *

Takoja = Petit Fils

Hau, Kola = Salutation, Ami.

Techi 'hila aiyotaŋčin, Leah. Ohiŋniyaŋ. = Je t'aime plus que tout, Leah. Pour toujours.

* * *

_Et voila! Le mariage est fait, mais ce n'est pas la fin, ce n'est que le commencement d'une nouvelle vie pour Leah Spear! (personnellement j'aurais préféré que Caleb prenne le nom de Leah, mais si cette coutûme peut se faire dans certains Etats des USA, malheureusement, ce n'est pas possible dans l'Etat de Washington.)_

_Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre pour ce chapitre,. J'espère que la fin vous a plu..._

_Ce n'est pas la fin! Oh que non!_

_J'attends vos reviews avec impatience!_

_A tout bientôt!_

_Leilani_


	17. Chapitre 17 : N'oublie Jamais

_Hello Hello!_

_Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir postéla semaine dernière (petits soucis persos mais tout va mieux, donc je peux à nouveau me focaliser sur l'écriture!)_

_Je vous remercie encore une fois pour vos reviews et j'en profite pour vous répondre, As usual, comme on dit (j'ai aussi chopé la Dora-l'exploratrice-ite à force de lire des fictions sur eah en anglais...)_

_** 4ever Jack :** j'ai pris note de ta requête concernant Sam, mais je ne te promets rien... Quand aux rebondissements, tu verras qu j'ai beaucoup beaucoup de ressources à ce sujet! (et je te le prouverai rien qu'avec ce chapitre MDR)_

_** Djianara **: suspense suspense... J'aime bien que tout le monde craigne le retour de Sam comme ça! Ca me donne presqu'envie de le faire revenir tout de suite maintenant!_

_** Foxy White :** voici la suite, avec toutes mes excuses pour l'attente! J'espère que tu aimeras toujours autant!_

_** emichlo :** oui ils ont fait les mêmes rêves! Et j'avoue que ça a un certane signification, mais je ne dirai pas laquelle (HA HA HA!)_

_** loulou :** ta review m'a fait chaud au coeur! Je suis heureuse de pouvoir égayer un petit instant de ta vie avec mon histoire. Ca me motive encore plus pour écrire! Et ne t'inquiète pas, je fnira cette histoire! Promis! Même si je dois en mourir! (façon de parler, hein! j'ai pas envie de mourir avant vos reviews sur l'épilogue!)_

_** sarah0406:** Ouf! Je suis soulagée de ne pas avoir (encore) reçu de mail incendiaire! Je suis contente que ma "légende" Lakota t'ait plue! J'en ai d'autres en stock, t'inquiète! Mais retient la bien, elle aussi a une signification! (je pressens le mai incendiare d'ici quelque chapitres lol)_

_** Aneso** : Je vais rajouter un petit truc sur le rêve de Leah et Caeb, histoire de mettre un peu de tension (arh arh la sadique est de retour). Fais-moi plaisir et relis le passage sur le premier rêve et note bien la réaction de Nana... Elle était la pou les deux rituels. Elle sait parfaitement que Leah a rêvé, elle aussi... Es-tu vraiment, vraiment sûre que c'était un rêve? (Non je déconne... Ou pas! Ah j'adore!)_

_Voili voilou!_

_Voici le chapitre 17, du point de vue de Leah, et il se déroule exactement 4 ans après le mariage de Leah et Caleb. (désolée pour le bond dans le temps, mais rassurez-vous, c'est pas parce que je veux faire ma feignasse!)_

_Bonne lecture! _

* * *

Si la première dent et les premiers pas d'un enfant sont des évènements émouvants dans la vie d'un parent, la première rentrée des classes est sans doute la plus pénible expérience à vivre au monde. Chez les Spear, en tout cas, ça l'était...

Entre Sammy qui était surexcité d'aller ENFIN à l'école, et Caleb qui l'était encore plus de l'emmener ce jour là, j'étais au bord de la crise de nerfs. Ajoutez à ça Michael, qui vivait avec nous depuis ses 21 ans, et qui tenait absolument a jouer les photographes, et vous aurez une petite idée de mon calvaire.

Nous étions rentrés la veille de Rosebud, où nous avions fêté l'anniversaire de Sammy, comme tous les ans depuis cinq ans, et mon petit loup avait eu de mal à aller se coucher.

Son réveil, par contre, fut plus qu'énergique. A six heures, il déboula dans la chambre comme une furie et sauta sur le lit.

**_ Debout maman! C'est école, maintenant! **Claironna Sammy.

**_ L'école commence à neuf heures, bonh****omme. Il est six heures. Laisse-moi dormir... **Ronchonnai-je, de très mauvaise humeur.

**_ Oh...**souffla-t-il en faisant la moue. **Faut attendre encore?**

**_ Oui, faut encore attendre un peu! Je peux me recoucher, là?**

Sammy se pressa contre moi et passa son bras autour de ma taille.

**_ Dors, maman. **Chuchota-t-il avant de reprendre à voix haute. **C'était bien, la patouille?**

Je levai les yeux au ciel en soupirant lourdement.

**_ Je dors ou je te réponds? **Grommelai-je.

**_ Dors, dors... Il est pas encore revenu, papa?**

**_ T****u le vois dans le lit? **Grognai-je.

**_ Non!**

**_ Ben tu l'as, ta réponse!**

**_ Il revient à quelle heure?**

**_ Tout à l'heure.**

**_ C'est quand, tout à l'heure?**

**_ Sammy!** marmonnai-je.

**_ Chut, fais dodo! **M'intima-t-il en me tapotant la tête. **Vais embêter Miky... TONTON!**

Je secouai la tête et me levai, sachant qu'environ dix minutes plus tard, mon petit loup reviendrait à la charge.

Je descendis préparer le petit déjeuner des champions alors qu'à l'étage, deux de mes trois enfants se chamaillaient. Le troisième ne tarderait pas à débarquer en sentant l'odeur du bacon.

**_ La douce odeur du repas du matin!** Chantonna la voix de mon petit frère de l'extérieur. **Ça m'a manqué, pendant deux mois...**

**_ Et ben pas à moi!** Rétorquai-je, maussade.** Tu n'imagines pas le bien que ****ça fait au porte-monnaie de ne pas avoir à faire des courses tous les jours pendant deux mois.**

**_ Tu devrais t'estimer heureuse que j'aime ta cuisine! Ça prouve que c'est bon et que t'étais vraiment bonne à marier!** Rétorqua Seth, bougon.

**_ J'ai assez de Cal****eb et de Sammy pour me le dire, frangin**. Martelai-je. **D'ailleurs, ta fiancée n'en a pas marre que tu zappes le petit déjeuner avec elle?**

**_ Tu sais bien que si je devais attendre Stacy pour manger, je serais déjà mort de faim...** s'affligea-t-il. **Et depuis l****e temps que je viens manger chez toi, tu l'aurais entendue, si elle s'en plaignait.**

**_ Ouais... Bref. PETIT DEJ'! **Hurlai-je en préparant cinq assiettes sur la table.

Sammy dévala les escaliers, suivi de près par Michael. Le petit sauta au cou de Seth, heureux de le voir après deux mois d'absence.

Je servis les trois agités du bocal pendant que Sammy racontait ses vacances mouvementées à mon petit frère et lui communiquait son envie d'aller à l'école.

* * *

En le voyant interagir avec Seth et Michael, j'eus un pincement au cœur en me disant qu'Emily aurait dû être à ma place. La connaissant, elle aurait été en train de faire des cookies pour toute la classe histoire de soudoyer les autres enfants pour que Sammy s'intègre plus vite. Elle aurait acheté ces boites à goûter ridicules avec des super héros, un pour chaque jour de la semaine. Elle l'aurait accompagné fièrement pour la rentrée et lui aurait préparé un bon gâteau pour son retour de l'école. Elle aurait sans doute été une meilleure mère que je ne l'étais pour lui, et cet adorable petit loup aurait mérité de connaître sa mère.

Sammy avait hérité de la gentillesse légendaire d'Emily. C'était un enfant facile à vivre, pas capricieux pour un sou, mais avec un caractère bien affirmé. Il donnait son avis sur tout, malgré son jeune âge, et avait une façon bien à lui de te faire comprendre son point de vue. C'était lui qui avait persuadé ma mère d'aller s'installer avec Charlie, du haut de ses quatre ans, alors qu'elle se bornait à rester à la Push pour éviter d'être trop loin de nous.

Physiquement, c'était Sam tout craché à son âge. Les mêmes yeux rieurs, les mêmes mimiques, la même carrure déjà imposante... Et la même rage qui couvait à l'intérieur.

Nous lui avions raconté l'histoire de sa venue au monde, en évitant certains détails morbides, et il était au courant que Caleb et moi n'étions pas ses parents biologiques. Nous avions essayé de lui faire comprendre que Sam n'était pas au courant de son existence, mais il s'était déjà mis dans la tête que son père ne l'aimait pas, puisqu'il n'était jamais revenu. Ça l'avait beaucoup rapproché de Caleb, à qui il vouait une admiration sans bornes, et je n'étais pas certaine qu'il arriverait à faire la part des choses un jour.

Après le repas, j'emmenais Sammy prendre sa douche et finir de se préparer pour l'école. Il commençait à stresser de ne pas voir Caleb revenir. Au moment de le coiffer, il avait du mal à rester en place et ma patience s'épuisait.

**_ Cinq minutes pour une maudite natte.** Maugréai-je.

**_ En veux deux****, moi! **Geignit Sammy.

**_ Tu t'appelles Sammy, pas Samantha! Tu veux vraiment avoir l'air d'une gonzesse le jour de ta rentrée, avec les deux nattes et des nœuds dans les cheveux?**

**_ Beurk! **Grimaça-t-il.

**_ Alors une natte te convient, monsieur le Top-Model?**

**_**** Oui, maman!** Sourit-il en me faisant un énorme bisou.

_J'adore ce gosse!_

Un petit glapissement se fit entendre, et Sammy détala de la chambre en explosant de joie.

**_ T'es là!** Exulta-t-il.

**_ C'est le premier jour d'école de mon poulet, tu croyais que je va****is le louper? **Gloussa Caleb en le faisant sauter comme une crêpe.

**_ Vais vomir!** Gémit Sammy.

Caleb le déposa et lui tapota la tête en riant.

**_ C'était bien, la patouille? **demanda Sammy, les yeux brillants, pendant que je servais à mon mari son petit déjeuner.

**_ Ouais!** Répondit fièrement ce dernier en se mettant au niveau de Sammy. **Avec Paul on a traqué** **deux vampires... Ils étaient fort et très rapides, mais...**

**_ Cal! Encore une fois, pas d'histoire de traque au petit. **Intimai-je sèchement.

**_ Vous les avez ****mangé****s****? **Insista Sammy, ignorant ma remarque.

**_ Désolé, bonhomme, mais si je n'écoute pas la cheftaine, c'est moi qui vais me faire manger! **Railla Caleb.

**_ C'est ça, fais moi passer pour la méchante...** ronchonnai-je.

**_ Mais non, maman! T'es gentille, t'es la meilleure! Et c'est toi qui commandes!**

_Cet enfant est adorable..._

**_ Et là je passe pour une lavette... **dit Caleb, faussement vexé.

**_ Oh! **S'agaça Sammy. **Vous m'embêtez!**

Les garçons éclatèrent de rire alors que je donnais une petite tape derrière la tête du petit, qui s'excusa immédiatement.

Je montai rapidement prendre une douche, et Caleb me rejoignit moins d'une minute après que je sois rentré dans la salle de bain.

**_ Une douche commune, ça te tente, hopa?** Minauda-t-il en m'enlaçant par derrière.

**_ Je n****e vois pas pourquoi tu me poses la question, puisque tu es déjà là... **répondis-je en me retournant vers lui.

Il commença à me savonner et j'en fis de même avec lui. Ce petit échange tactile et complice était tout ce que nous pouvions nous permettre lorsque Sammy était réveillé. La proximité du corps de Caleb me donnait envie de plus, mais je savais que je me rattraperais un peu plus tard, ce qui m'incitait à rester sage. Sur ce point, nous n'avions pas vraiment changé en quatre ans, Caleb et moi. Nous étions juste un peu moins bruyants, suite à une pétition des habitants du quartier.

**_ T'as pu dormir un peu?** S'enquit-il.

**_ Pas énormément, mais je suis en forme... Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.**

**_ Ce soir, c'est moi qui fais la bouffe. Toi, tu te reposes. **Décréta-t-il.

Je levai les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête.

**_ Laisse-moi deviner. Poulet frit et frites maison?**

**_ Tu m'épates!**

**_ J'ai pas de mérite... T'as demandé à Sammy ce qu'il avait envie de manger, hier dans la voiture... Et j'ai dit qu'il fallait qu'il mange d'autres légumes que des patates, donc ce soir, on garde le poulet, mais c'est gratin d'aubergines et de courgettes en accompagnement...**

**_ Mais c'est pas bon, hopa!** Geignit Caleb.

Je fronçai les sourcils et il déglutit péniblement.

**_ Enfin si,**** c'est bon, mais c'est pas aussi bon que des frites!** Bredouilla-t-il en me tendant ma serviette.

**_ Je ne céderai pas. Il a déjà mangé des frites avant-hier.**

**_ C'est pas tous les jours qu'on rentre pour la première fois à l'école...** murmura-t-il en faisant une adorable moue.

**_ T'es pas possible... **maugréai-je, m'avouant de ce fait vaincue.

Caleb m'embrassa fougueusement et m'enleva ma serviette en renforçant sa prise sur ma taille.

**_ T'as gagné...** haletai-je en me dégageant brusquement de son étreinte.

**_ J****e suis le meilleur!** Exulta-t-il.

**_ Continue à te la péter, et je reviens sur ma décision.** Grognai-je.

**_ Tu ne me résisteras pas bien longtemps...**

_Crétin de mari macho et trop sûr de lui..._ songeai-je, exaspérée.

**_ Allez, le tombeur, habille-toi, qu'on puisse descendre emmener notre fils à l'école.**

Il s'exécuta, jubilant d'avoir pu parvenir à ses fins et nous rejoignîmes rapidement les Pieds Nickelés, qui chahutaient dans le salon. Paul, Embry, Quil et Claire s'y trouvaient également. Cette dernière, maintenant âgée de 11 ans, s'entendait à merveille avec Sammy, qui la considérait un peu comme sa grande sœur, et elle avait tenu à être présente pour sa rentrée des classes. Je fus surprise de voir Embry à la maison, par contre.

**_ Morue t'a laissé t'échapper? **Ironisai-je.

**_ Très drôle! **Bougonna mon beau-frère.** Il fallait que je sorte respirer un moment. Ses humeurs de femme enceinte me fatiguent un peu.**

**_ Mais l'accouchement c'est pour bientôt, non? **Demanda Michael.

**_ Prévu pour la semaine prochaine. **Répondit-il, les yeux brillants. **Ma fifille va enfin sortir, et sa maman va pouvoir redevenir normale!**

L'annonce du sexe du bébé d'Embry et de Mandy avait été un choc pour la Meute. Nous avions toujours pris pour acquis que des imprégnés engendraient forcément des petits hommes, plus fort que leurs géniteur. Les naissances de Sammy et d'Alex, le fils de Paul et Rachel, n'avaient fait que confirmer nos à priori. Mais le fait que l'enfant d'Embry soit une fille remettait tout en question. Mandy, quant à elle, était soulagée, puisque persuadée que son bébé serait épargné d'une possible mutation – car pour la Meute au complet, je restais malgré tout une erreur de la nature.

* * *

Caleb resta un peu en retrait pour discuter avec son demi-frère, et nous avançâmes gaiemen t vers l'école. Sammy ameuta tout le quartier en claironnant « **Je vais à l'école!** ». Les membres de la meute qui ne nous accompagnaient pas lui souhaitaient bonne chance de leur fenêtre. Nous avions dû réfréner leurs ardeurs, parce que nous ne voulions pas débarquer en force dans la petite école de la Push. Un gang de loup-garous dans une école primaire, ça pourrait faire peur...

Lorsque nous arrivâmes devant l'école, l'attitude de Sammy changea du tout au tout. De joyeux et enjoué, il devint anxieux et renfermé. Blotti contre Caleb, il refusait d'avancer.

**_ Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, poulet? Tu ne veux plus y aller? **S'enquit ce dernier.

Le petit secoua frénétiquement la tête, les larmes aux yeux.

**_ Veux rester avec vous...** pleurnicha-t-il.

Des flashs de notre première rentrée à Sam et moi me parvinrent. Je m'en souvenais comme si c'était hier. Papa, maman et moi étions partis avec Sam à l'école, parce que Cherry travaillait tôt, et que Joshua... Était porté disparu, encore. Il était resté accroché à mon père, et affichait la même expression que Sammy arborait, l'une de celles qui vous brise le cœur d'enfant... Et de mère...

Je m'avançai dans la cour de l'école et repérai un petit garçon d'à peu près l'âge de Sammy, seul. Il avait l'air assez à l'aise et me rappelait Paul, le fameux jour de notre rentrée. Il déglutit en me voyant, mais je ne me laissai pas démonter. J'avais l'impression d'avoir 4 ans de nouveau. Je m'approchai de lui et me mis à son niveau.

**_ Salut gamin. C'est quoi, ton nom?**

**_ K... Kyle Green... Madame...**

_Bravo, Leah! Il a la trouille, maintenant! Sois plus douce... Fais comme si c'était Sammy..._

**_ T'as quel âge, Kyle?**

**_ J'ai 6 ans...**

**_ Parfait! **Souris-je. **Ça te dit de faire un peu de blé, Kyle? Cinq dollars pour un petit service.**

_Bon sang, cinq dollars... T'aurais pu commencer par deux, Caleb va t'incendier..._

Kyle fronça les sourcils.

**_ T'imagines le nombre de bonbons que tu pourrais te payer avec cinq dollars?**

_Non mais tu t'entends? C'était déjà pas malin, quand t'avais quatre piges, mais là... On dirait une pédophile!_

Il fit mine de réfléchir, et me sourit.

**_ C'est quoi, le service?**

**_ Tu vois le petit garçon là-bas? **Lui demandai-je en lui montrant Sammy.

Il hocha la tête.

**_ C'est mon fils. Il s'appelle Sammy et il a 5 ans. C'est son premier jour ici, et il était super content d'aller à l'école, mais maintenant, il a la trouille parce qu'il connait personne. Je te donne cinq dollars si tu arrives à le faire avoir envie d'aller en classe.**

**_ C'est tout ? **S'exclama Kyle, joyeux. **Ça va être ****facile! J'ai déjà fait la classe où il va, et ma petite sœur y est aussi.**

**_ Alors c'est d'accord?**

**_ Oui, mais je veux dix dollars.**

**_ Dix dollars!** Hoquetai-je.

**_ Ben oui! Cinq pour moi et cinq pour ma sœur Kelsie! **Déclara-t-il fièrement.

_Sale gamin..._

**_Top****e là.** Ronchonnai-je en sortant mon porte-monnaie.

Le gamin courut chercher sa sœur et partit à la rencontre de Sammy, pendant que je les regardais de loin. Paul vint me trouver, hilare.

**_ Combien t'as casqué, cette fois?** Me questionna-t-il, bras croisés.

**_ Dix dollars...**

**_ Hey! J'en ai eu que deux, moi, quand tu m'as fait aller parler à Sam!**

**_ D'abord, c'était tout ce que j'avais réussi à taxer à papa, à l'époque. Ensuite... Faut croire que les gosses de maintenant sont plus difficiles à corrompre...** grommelai-je.

**_ En tout cas, ton idée tordue a l'air de marcher.** Gloussa-t-il en observant Sammy se détendre et prendre la main de Kelsie.

**_ T'en doutais?** Sourcillai-je. **Ça avait bien marché, y a 25 ans...**

**_ Ouais, mais c'est parce que j'ai un charisme de malade!**

**_ Si tu le dis...** soupirai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

**_ Maman!** Clama Sammy en arrivant vers moi, tout sourire.** C'est bon, tu peux partir!**

**_ J'ai même pas droit à un bisou? **M'étonnai-je.

**_ Non! La honte! Pas devant les copains! **Grimaça-t-il.

**_ J'ha****llucine! T'as honte de moi? **Répétai-je, incrédule.

**_ Un garçon qui fait un bisou à sa maman, ça fait chochotte! **S'empressa de dire Kelsie.

_Sale gamine... Encore pire que son frère... _songeai-je en me renfrognant.

Paul et les autres s'esclaffèrent. Michael se mit à mitrailler Sammy, qui prit la pose comme s'il était un mannequin pour sous-vêtements masculins, ou plutôt comme Embry lorsqu'il se prenait pour un mannequin pour sous-vêtements masculins, et mon petit bonhomme rentra dans sa classe, après nous avoir fait un énorme signe de la main. Tout le monde se dispersa rapidement. Claire devait aller en cours, Embry rentra chez lui en trainant les pieds, Quil partit patrouiller avec Michael et Seth.

Collé au mur d'enceinte de l'école, le regard inexpressif, Caleb était le seul à ne pas vouloir s'en aller.

**_ Viens, Tehila**.** Ça fait dix minutes que Sammy est rentré dans sa classe... **le priai-je

**_ ( … )**

**_ La sortie d'école est dans cinq heures. **Repris-je en l'étreignant. **Tu veux rester à l'attendre ici, ou tu ****préfères rentrer te reposer?**

**_ Ça grandit si vite, ces petites choses... **murmura-t-il, nostalgique.

**_ Tu vas pas nous faire une dépression parce que Sammy est en âge de rentrer à l'école? **Raillai-je. **Qu'est-ce que ça sera quand il aura sa première copine?**** Et quand il fera des études? Quand il quittera la maison?**

**_ Stop, j'ai compris, ça va! **Geignit-il. **Je recommence à trop le couver, c'est ça?**

**_ Dans le mille, Emile! Allez, viens, papa poule! Ne faisons pas plus honte à notre fils! **Pouffai-je.

Il me prit la main et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la maison, nous réconfortant mutuellement en espérant que la journée se terminerait vite. Nous étions loin de nous douter que cette journée serait le début d'une succession d'évènements inattendus.

* * *

Le premier d'entre eux nous attendait de pied ferme devant notre maison, tout sourire. En le voyant, Caleb et moi nous figeâmes, incrédules.

**_ Ah, vous voilà enfin!**

**_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?** Balbutia Caleb.

**_ Il paraît que c'est la rentrée de mon petit garçon? Où est-il?**

**_ Tu n'as pas répondu à Caleb. **Grognai-je.** Qu'est-ce que tu fous là?**

**_ Wouah! Quel super accueil! Je suis de retour à la Push.**

**_ De retour... Tu veux dire... Pour toujours? **Insistai-je.

**_ De mieux en mieux... Moi qui croyais que vous seriez ravis de me voir...**

**_ C'est que... Tu ne nous as pas prévenus, Jacob!** Bredouillai-je en allant l'embrasser.

**_ C'est le but d'une surprise, non? **Sourcilla-t-il.

_** Et Nessie? Les Cullen? **S'enquit mon mari.

**_ Nessie est chez Billy, là. On va habiter dans l'ancienne maison de ses parents. Elle ira au lycée à Forks, mais les Cullen, eux, resteront en Alaska.**

**_ Alors tu es là pour de bon? **Souris-je.

**_ Je viens de te le dire, Leah. Seigneur, qu'elle est cruche!** Soupira Jacob en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je le fusillai du regard et lui frappai violemment le bras.

**_ Tiens, cadeau de la cruche, Alpha patate! **Grondai-je.

**_ Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, cocotte!** S'esclaffa Jacob en se frottant le bras.

Nous l'invitâmes à rentrer et pendant que je jouais mon rôle de parfaite femme d'intérieur en préparant un bon gros gâteau pour notre Alpha, Caleb et lui engagèrent la conversation autour d'un verre d'eau, cru du robinet – restriction budgétaire oblige, les dix dollars que j'avais filé au gamin devant servir à acheter les boissons, nous n'avions que ça à offrir à notre invité de marque.

**_ Qu'est-ce qui t'a décidé à rentrer? **Demanda Caleb.

Jacob se raidit, un quart de seconde, mais assez pour que je le voie.

**_ La Push me manquait, et puis, ça fait bien deux ans que je n'avais pas vu mes filleuls!** Répondit-il avec désinvolture.

**_ Et t'as entraîné Nessie loin de ses parents parce qu'on te manquait? **Poursuivis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

**_ On n'a pas trouvé d'autres solutions. Elle ne voulait pas... Rester loin de moi, et je ne pouvais pas... Rester là-bas.**

Caleb me regarda, suspicieux. Lui aussi s'était rendu compte de l'embarras de notre Alpha. Un frisson glacial me parcourut l'échine, et une boule d'angoisse se forma dans ma gorge. Il était clair que Jacob n'était pas revenu aujourd'hui par hasard, ni par pure envie. Il était là par devoir, et le fait qu'il ne veuille pas nous parler ne laissait rien présager de bon. Je lançai une blague afin de dédramatiser la situation.

**_ T'as couché avec une gamine de 8 ans, tu l'as mise en cloque et t'as fui avec elle pour éviter que ses parents ne te tuent? **

Jacob frémit et grimaça de dégoût.

**_ Faut te faire soigner, Clearwater. C'est carrément dégueulasse. **

**_ Primo, Clearwater, c'est dépassé depuis 4 ans maintenant. Et deuxio, Nessie a bien l'air d'avoir 19 ans, non?**

**_ T'as beau avoir changé de nom, tu resteras toujours Leah Clearwater la tordue. **Siffla Jacob. **Et tu sais bien que je ne ferai rien avec elle tant qu'elle ne sera pas vraiment majeure...**

**_ Mais t'es quand même parti avec elle pour vivre dans une maison reculée où il n'y aura qu'elle et toi. Y a de quoi se poser des questions. **Fit remarquer mon homme.

**_ Il ne se passera rien avec Nessie avant qu'elle ne soit prête et que ses parents ne me donnent leur accord. **Martela Jacob.

**_ Connaissant Bella et Edward, tu vas devoir attendre la fin du monde! Bonjour les crampes au poignet!** Ironisai-je.

**_ Mais c'est quoi ton problème, à la fin? **S'énerva Jacob. **Je ne suis pas venu me faire chambrer sur mon abstinence...**

**_ Forcée... **le coupai-je.

**_ Hopa, arrête, s'il te plait.** Tonna Caleb.

**_ Oh, c'est bon! Si on a plus le droit de plaisanter...** ronchonnai-je.

**_ Non, là c'est cruel.** Me dit-il.

**_ Laisse, c'est bien connu que ta femme a un sens de l'humour complètement pourri. **Rétorqua sèchement Jacob.

**_ Ok, j'avoue que j'ai été trop loin. Excuse-moi, Jake. Je voulais pas te blesser ou te vexer. **

**_ C'est bon, je sais. Vous avez compris que j'étais pas la pour une visite de courtoisie...**

**_ Faut dire que t'es pas très convaincant quand tu essayes de mentir.** Confessa nerveusement Caleb.

**_ Hum... Ouais... Donc... Il faut que je te parle, Leah. Seul à seule.**

**_ Je n'ai rien à cacher à Cal, tu peux dire ce que t'as à dire devant lui.** Rétorquai-je en mettant une main sur l'épaule de mon mari.

**_ Je vais faire un tour, le temps que vous discutiez**. Déclara Caleb en se levant. **Ça a l'air assez important...**

Je m'apprêtais à lui ordonner de rester, mais Jacob releva la tête vers moi, et son regard me crucifia sur place. Un seul regard, et tout était dit. Après cinq années de répit, un ouragan se profilait à l'horizon.

**_ Vas-y, Tehila... On te rejoindra quand on aura fini.** soufflai-je en, sans détacher mon regard de celui de Jacob.

Caleb m'embrassa tendrement, et s'en alla sans dire un mot. Lorsque nous fûmes sûrs qu'il ne pourrait pas nous entendre, Jacob prit la parole.

**_ Leah, je sais pas quoi faire... J'aurais dû rester là-bas, mais Bella... Elle ne voulait pas que Nessie se retrouve sur le champ de bataille. Ils sont encore plus puissants qu'avant, même après que tu aies tué la psychopathe. **

_** Et Nessie? Comment a-t-elle pris tout ça?**

**_ Elle ne voulait pas s'en aller. Elle se sent responsable de tout ce qui se passe, et elle m'en veut d'avoir cédé à Bella. Mais il n'y a pas que ça...**

**_ J'imagine bien. Tu serais déjà reparti à Juneau en laissant Nessie ici, en sachant qu'on la surveillerait pour toi, s'il n'y avait que ça...**

**_ Tu me connais décidément trop bien...** murmura-t-il avant de reprendre. **Edward a peur qu'ils se séparent et qu'ils attaquent de nouveau la Push... Quand il a dit ça, je me suis dit que je ne pouvais pas partir en Amérique du Sud, comme Alice m'avait demandé de le faire. J'ai promis à Bella de protéger Renesmée, mais savoir que la Réserve peut aussi être en danger... Mais je suis votre Alpha, je peux pas juste fuir comme ça et laisser mes frères risquer leur vie... D'autant plus que le compagnon de la psychopathe réclame vengeance.**

**_ Elle avait un compagnon?** Balbutiai-je, incrédule.

**_ D'après Alice, oui. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire?**

Mon angoisse se transforma en effroi. Nous avions déjà eu affaire, par l'intermédiaire des Cullen, à une sangsue en colère après qu'Edward Cullen ait tué son compagnon. Elle avait traqué Bella sans répit et décidé de créer une armée de nouveau-nés exprès pour l'éliminer. Si cette Jane avait un compagnon, je devais m'attendre à ce qu'il essaye de me tuer, ou alors...

**_ Caleb... et Sammy...** soufflai-je, terrifiée.

**_ Ils arrivent en Alaska dans 3 jours, Leah. Ce qui signifie qu'ils seront sûrement ici en même temps. On doit faire évacuer la Push et se tenir prêt.**

**_ Ça fait plus de 400 personnes, Jake! Comment veux-tu qu'on évacue 400 personnes en 3 jours, surtout qu'on ne sait pas où les envoyer? Imagine que les Italiens rasent Forks ou Neah Bay?**

**_ Je sais, mais on n'a pas le choix. Il faut qu'ils s'en aillent. Je ne veux pas qu'il se produise la même chose que la dernière fois...**

Je frémis en repensant à notre dernière rencontre avec les Volturi, à la mort d'Emily, et me laissai retomber sur ma chaise. Jacob se rapprocha de moi et me prit les mains en encrant son regard au mien.

**_ C'est toi qui a les meilleures idées. Je suis totalement paumé. J'ai besoin de toi, Lee-Lee... Toi seule est capable de trouver comment protéger la tribu comme il faut...**

**_ Ça a foiré la dernière fois, Jake. C'était mon idée, qu'on se sépare, et ça a foiré! Je ne suis pas la mieux placée pour faire ce genre de choix...** me désolai-je.

**_ Et moi je te dis le contraire. Ce qui s'est passé il y a cinq ans n'est absolument pas de ta faute. Ils nous ont roulés, et tu ne pouvais pas le savoir. J'ai toujours autant confiance en toi... S'il te plait, trouve quelque chose... Au moins pour que Nessie soit en sécurité...**

Je me mis à réfléchir au moyen d'évacuer tout le monde, mais rien ne me venait. C'était tout bonnement impossible.

Vide. Ma tête était vide. J'étais si paniquée à l'idée de perdre Sammy et Caleb que je ne parvenais pas à me concentrer sur autre chose.

**_ J'y arrive pas... **Capitulai-je. **Je vois rien... Trois jours, c'est trop court pour faire quoi que ce soit. Il faut en parler aux autres.**

**_ On ne peut pas le leur dire tant qu'on n'a pas un plan précis.** Contra Jacob.

**_ Mais j'ai rien qui me vient! J'ai trop la trouille pour réfléchir convenablement! Et puis c'est ton rôle à toi, pas le mien! **M'emportai-je.

**_ Leah, calme-toi.**

**_ Comment veux-tu que je me calme alors que je suis pas foutue de trouver un moyen de sauver tout le monde, y compris mon mari et mon fils!** Répliquai-je en haussant le ton.

**_ C'est peut-être ça qui fait que tu bloques. Vois comment tu pourrais protéger Sammy, et ensuite, on verra pour les autres.**

**_ Il ne voudra jamais partir sans nous, Jake... Il est aussi têtu qu'Emily. Et Caleb non plus, ne partira pas, sauf si...**

_Idée..._

Je me levai et pris mon téléphone.

**_ Qui est-ce que tu appelles? **Me demanda Jacob, ahuri.

**_ Nana. Elle va nous aider pour Sammy et les filles.**

Une lueur d'espoir illumina le regard de Jacob alors que Nana répondait au téléphone.

**_ Oui?**

**_ Nana, c'est Leah. On a un sérieux problème et j'ai besoin de ton aide.**

**_ C'est grave?**

**_ Très. Dans trois jours, une bande de buveur de sang assoiffés va sûrement venir essayer de nous exterminer. Ne me demande pas comment je le sais, ce serait trop long à t'expliquer.**

**_ Que dois-je faire, ma petite?**

**_ Est-ce que tu pourrais héberger toutes les compagnes de mes frères de Meute? On serait plus rassurés si on les savait loin de la Push. Il y en a 7, sans compter Mandy qui rentrera sûrement chez ses parents. **

**_ Bien sûr, ma chérie. Elles sont les bienvenues. En y réfléchissant bien, nous avons de la place pour une dizaine de personnes supplémentaire. N'hésite pas à en envoyer d'autres. **

**_ Merci, Nana. J'en parlerai à mon Supérieur.**

**_ Et pour mon petit homme?** Ajouta-t-elle, inquiète.** Que comptez-vous faire?**

**_ Il faut que j'en parle avec Caleb, il est pas encore au courant, mais je pense qu'on vous l'enverra aussi.** Répondis-je, embarrassée. **Je vous rappellerai dès qu'on les aura mis dans la voiture.**

**_ Très bien. À très vite, alors.**

Je raccrochai et annonçai à Jacob que Nana acceptait de toutes les prendre chez elle, plus une dizaine. Il me serra dans ses bras, soulagé.

**_ Maintenant, il faut parler aux autres... **décréta-t-il.

J'acquiesçai et nous retrouvâmes Caleb sur la plage, avant de retrouver les autres et de les informer de ce que Jacob savait sur la prochaine attaque des Volturi.

* * *

Nous nous réunîmes chez Embry en début d'après-midi. Membres de la Meute, du Conseil et les Imprégnées au grand complet. Jacob leur expliqua de nouveau le problème des Cullen et la crainte qu'il avait de voir les Volturi frapper à nouveau à la Réserve.

**_ On doit partir! **S'exclama Morue, hystérique. **Il faut qu'on parte tous!**

**_ Calme-toi, Mandy.** Intima Jacob.** Leah a appelé à Rosebud. Ils vous attendent toutes là-bas.**

**_ Toutes? Tu vas m'envoyer là-bas aussi? **S'écria Nessie.

**_ Oui, ma puce. Tu dois y aller. Je serais plus serein si je te sais en sûreté avec ma sœur, Kim et les autres.**

**_ Quoi? NON ! Je ne veux pas m'en aller sans toi! **S'époumona-t-elle.

**_ Vous ne comptez pas rester là, quand même? **S'insurgea Barbie femme enceinte. **Embry! Tu viens avec nous, n'est-ce pas? **

**_ Mon ange, je... **balbutia son fiancé.

**_ Hors de question que je m'en aille si tu restes! **Tonna-t-elle.

Embry, affolé, chercha de l'aide parmi nous, et mon cœur se brisa en croisant son regard. Sa situation me rappelait celle de Sam, cinq ans auparavant. Je lançai un bref coup d'œil à Jacob, qui hocha la tête. J'adorais ce mec. Les conversations entre nous étaient tout aussi fluides qu'entre Caleb et moi. En ce qui concernait la Meute, nous étions la plupart du temps sur la même longueur d'onde.

**_ Tu t'en vas, Embry. **Martelai-je.** Reste avec Morue, elle a besoin de toi.**

**_ Merci, Frankeinstein...** sanglota Mandy.

**_ Et pour Sammy? **S'enquit Rachel.

**_ La question ne se pose même pas,** intervint Caleb. **Sammy ira avec vous.**

**_ Mais tu sais bien qu'il va piquer une crise si l'un de vous ne vient pas avec lui, Cal!** Insista Rachel.

Nouvelle idée... Et nouveau regard à Jacob, qui s'adressa a l'assemblée, cette fois-ci.

**_ Caleb ira avec Sammy. **

Mon mari bondit et nous fusilla du regard.

**_ Je n'irai pas. Je reste ici**. Claqua-t-il.

**_ Tu as entendu Rachel?** Gronda Jacob. **Sammy a besoin d'un de ses parents avec lui.**

**_ Et tu crois sincèrement que je vais laisser ma femme toute seule ici, sur un possible champ de bataille? Mais ça va pas la tête? **

**_ Ça va, je sais me défendre! Je suis pas en sucre non plus!** M'offusquai-je.

**_ C'est pas le problème, Leah. **Répliqua Caleb. **Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi c'est pas elle que tu envoies là-bas, hein?**

**_ Parce que j'ai besoin d'elle ici, et qu'elle me sera beaucoup plus utile que toi.** rétorqua durement Jacob.

_Merci mon Jake... _songeai-je en tentant de masquer mon sourire triomphant.

**_ Mais Jacob... **bredouilla Caleb avant d'être interrompu par notre Alpha.

**_ C'est l'heure de la sortie des écoles. Tu veux aller chercher ton fils ou rester à polémiquer avec moi?**

Caleb baissa la tête, les poings serrés, et se dirigea vers la sortie en claquant violemment la porte derrière lui.

Jacob me serra la main en souriant.

**_ J'ai fait ma part. A toi de faire la tienne. Raisonne-le et prépare ton fils. Ils s'en iront ce soir.**

Mon cœur se serra à l'idée que je pourrais ne plus jamais les revoir, mais je préférais largement les savoir à Rosebud qu'ici. Je courus rejoindre Caleb et essayer de le calmer avant que nous n'annoncions à Sammy son prochain départ.

* * *

_J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçues par la suite de mon histoire! _

_Vous découvrirez au fur et à mesure des chapitres certaines choses sur les quatre années qui se sont écoulées entre le mariage et la rentrée de Sammy!_

_J'attends vos reviews avec impatience!_

_Je vous dis à **SAMEDI**, puisque je suis restée quasiment deux semaines sans poster... Et que j'espère me rattraper! (j'ai de l'inspiration alors j'en profite!)_

_A tout bientôt!_

_Leilani_


	18. Chapitre 18 : Les insurgés

_Hey Hey!_

_Chose promise, chose dûe!_

_Voici le chapitre 18, riche en émotions (enfin j'espère)_

_Je vous remercie encore une fois de vos reviews et de l'intérêt que vous portez à ma fiction!_

_**Djianara** et **4ever Jack **: Je suis heureuse d'avoir réussi à vous surprendre! Ce chapitre est dans la continuité du chapitre 17, et j'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant._

_**Chka** : Ah, tu t'attends au retour de Sam ou tu l'espères? J'hésite encore à le faire revenir... En fait non, j'ai déjà tout en tête, mais je ne dirai rien ^_^_

_**San59** : LOL ! Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi. Emily n'avait qu'à écouter ce qu'on lui avait dit... Mais c'est moi qui voulais qu'elle meure (j'aime pas Emily, mais alors pas du tout... C'était un de mes nombreux rêves...) Mais rassure-toi, tout le monde a retenu la leçon!_

_**emichlo** : Merci! J'espère que tu ne te lasseras pas de mon histoire!_

_**just Miss Bibinou** : Merci pour TOUTES tes reviews! Si tu as apprécié de voir Leah soudoyer un gamin pour que son fils soit à l'aise, tu adoreras son côté mère poule dans ce chapitre. Je n'en dis pas plus, j'attends tes commentaires!_

_**AneSo** : Tu as raison, je vous réserve de bonnes surprises avec quelques flashbacks sur la vie de la Meute, et surtout de la famille Spear, pendant ces quatre années de pur bonheur (ha ha!). En ce qui concerne la baston, je suis comme toi, j'aime quand ça bouge! Malheureusement, ma Bêta lectrice n'est pas de notre avis. On est en pourparlers sur le nombre de morts et pour savoir QUI je vais tuer (nos avis divergent... et c'est pas cool!)_

_Voili voilou! Place à la lecture! _

_A plus tard! _

* * *

Je rattrapai Caleb assez rapidement. Je savais à sa manière de trainer les pieds et de pester contre les pierres qu'il n'était vraiment pas content. D'habitude, je ne lui aurais pas adressé la parole dans un moment comme celui-ci, et je l'aurais laissé se calmer dans son coin, mais je n'avais pas envie qu'il discute nos ordres – il avait toujours été un rebelle et était étonnamment résistant à ma voix de Bêta – et surtout, je voulais qu'il comprenne la raison pour laquelle je souhaitais qu'il s'en aille avec Sammy.

**_ Maudit Alpha et maudite Bêta trop protectrice..**. grommelait-il avant que je ne lui retienne le bras.

**_ La Bêta te retourne le compliment.** Lui dis-je de ma voix la plus douce possible.

Caleb se retourna vers moi et me fixa intensément. Ses yeux noircis par la rage me lançaient des éclairs.

**_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'écartes, Leah? **Rugit-il.

**_ Jacob a raison, Sammy a besoin d'un de ses parents avec lui. Rappelle toi ce qui s'est passé pendant notre lune de miel!**

Caleb se détendit un peu. Il devait repenser au fait que nous avions été obligés d'écourter notre voyage de noces parce que Sammy était plongé dans une profonde déprime et qu'il refusait de se nourrir. Il avait retrouvé le sourire au moment même où nous avions franchi le seuil. Il s'angoissait rapidement s'il ne voyait pas l'un de nous, sans doute par peur de l'abandon. Depuis lors, nous ne l'avions plus laissé seul plus d'une journée.

**_ Tu sais qu'il sera malheureux si l'un de nous ne reste pas avec lui, et je ne peux pas l'accompagner.**Repris-je.

**_ Explique-moi ce qui t'empêche de partir avec lui. Je connais tes priorités, et je sais que tu ne laisserais pas Sammy s'en aller sans l'accompagner si tu n'avais pas une raison valable. Qu'est-ce que tu refuses de me dire, Lee?**

**_ Il ne sera pas en sécurité si je pars avec lui, et toi non plus...** avouai-je, tête baissée.

Caleb frémit.

**_ Ne me fais pas te supplier et crache le morceau!**

**_ La cinglée que j'ai tuée, le jour de l'attaque de la Push... Elle avait un mec, et il veut se venger de moi.**

**_ Et qu'est-ce que ça fait? C'est une sangsue comme les autres!**

**_ Réfléchis deux secondes!** M'emportai-je. **Personne ne t'a parlé de vengeance de vampires? Ce qui est raconté dans nos légendes ou même ce qu'on t'a dit de ce qui s'est passé il y a huit ans... Ça ne t'a pas marqué? **

**_ Je n'étais pas là, hopa. **Geignit-il. **Comment veux-tu que...**

**_ Il va me traquer, Caleb! Jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à me tuer, ou que je le tue avant. Il va vouloir massacrer ma famille, celle qu'il n'a plus à cause de moi! Si je pars avec Sammy, il nous poursuivra jusqu'à ce qu'il obtienne vengeance! Et si tu restes, il te tuera! Je sais que tu vas me dire que tu es fort et que tu sais te défendre, mais je ne serai pas en mesure de me battre si je te sais en danger!**

Mon mari me prit dans ses bras et je m'apaisai à son contact. Je le sentais trembler et je savais qu'il était encore en colère, mais qu'il s'était résigné à me laisser faire, pour préserver Sammy.

**_ Promets moi de ne pas faire la kamikaze comme la dernière fois, tu veux bien?** Me pria-t-il.

**_ C'est juré... J'ai beaucoup trop à perdre pour ça, et j'ai un contrat avec toi, maintenant! **Pouffai-je.

**_ Parce que sans le contrat, tu te serais jeté en pâture aux sangsues?** Sourcilla-t-il.

**_ Tu plaisantes? T'oublies à qui tu causes, mon pote! Faudra qu'ils soient vachement rapides, s'ils veulent m'avoir!** Répondis-je, hilare.

_ **Je suis sérieux, Tehila.** Gronda-t-il en resserrant son étreinte. **Je vais partir avec Sammy, mais si jamais j'entends que tu es blessée, tu auras de sérieux problèmes à mon retour... Et si...**

**_ Ça n'arrivera pas,** le coupai-je avant de changer de sujet. **Comment est-ce qu'on va annoncer ça à Sammy?**

Caleb soupira et m'embrassa le front.

**_ Rien ne vaut la vérité, princesse... On évitera juste de lui dire que quelqu'un souhaite ta mort pour ne pas qu'il panique trop... Tu verras, ça se passera bien.**

**_ Le pauvre, c'était sa première journée d'école, et il ne va pas y retourner avant je ne sais pas combien de temps...**

**_ Je verrai avec Nana si on ne peut pas le faire suivre les cours à Rosebud, le temps que les choses se calment ici. Sinon on trouvera bien le moyen de le distraire avec Super Carrie!**

Je tressaillis. Sammy adorait Carrie, qui elle ne s'était pas arrangée avec le temps. Elle travaillait dans la garderie du casino de Rosebud, et elle était complètement survoltée à chaque fois qu'elle voyait un gamin. Elle avait appris, deux ans auparavant, qu'elle ne pourrait pas avoir d'enfants, alors elle projetait son instinct maternel sur tous les gosses qu'elle pouvait croiser. Elle s'était transformée en une Rachel Black post naissance de Sammy, ce qui m'irritait prodigieusement, et bien que je comprenne sa frustration et son désir de combler son manque avec Sammy, je n'étais pas du genre à partager mon fils et le lui faisais bien comprendre.

**_ Rassure-toi, hopa. Je te promets de calmer ses ardeurs et de l'empêcher de l'emmener jouer aux machines à sous!** Chuchota Caleb, voyant mon mécontentement.

**_ T'as intérêt. **Grommelai-je.

**_ MAMAN ! PAPA !** Hurla Sammy en nous faisant signe, assis sur un banc, avant de se raviser.

Je fronçai les sourcils et regardai Caleb, qui lui aussi était troublé. Nous nous rapprochâmes de lui et fûmes arrêtés par sa maîtresse.

**_ Enfin, vous êtes là!** Soupira-t-elle. **Nous avons eu toute les peines du monde à vous joindre. Nous avons essayé chez vous mais...**

**_ Nous n'étions pas à la maison.** L'interrompis-je. **Qu'est-ce qui se passe?**

**_ Sammy est convoqué chez la directrice. Il s'est battu ce midi avec un camarade de classe.**

**_ Sammy? Se battre? Mais c'est pas possible! **Hoquetai-je.

**_ C'est pourtant vrai,** me certifia la maîtresse. **J'y étais, j'ai tout vu. Il a frappé un autre élève pendant l'intercours, et il n'a pas voulu s'excuser...**

J'étais sous le choc. Sammy ne s'était jamais bagarré, même en rigolant. Il chahutait avec les gars de la Meute, se faisant chatouiller à tout va, mais les jeux de mains, c'était pas son truc. Il était plutôt du genre à extérioriser sa colère en envoyant tout valser, ce qui ne m'inquiétait pas outre mesure, connaissant le tempérament qu'il avait hérité de son père et la rage qui couvait en lui. Mais de là à se battre avec un autre enfant...

_Et il fallait que ça arrive maintenant..._

Caleb était tout aussi désappointé que moi. Nous nous approchâmes en silence du banc sur lequel se trouvait Sammy. Il avait baissé la tête, attendant le déluge de reproches qui s'abattraient sur lui dès que j'ouvrirais la bouche. En cinq années, il avait fait peu de bêtises, et la plupart du temps c'était moi qui le recadrais en haussant le ton. Caleb ne le grondait pour ainsi dire jamais, sauf quand il appelait Brit-Brit par le surnom qui lui collait si bien à la peau.

Je m'apprêtais à ouvrir les hostilités lorsque la Directrice sortit de son bureau.

_Oh non... Pas elle..._

**_ Monsieur Spear. Enfin.** Le salua-t-elle sèchement avant de se retourner vers moi. **Leah Clearwater! J'aurais dû me douter que cet enfant était le tien! Ça promet!**

**_ C'est Leah Spear, maintenant, Miss Spencer. Heureuse de voir que vous êtes encore en vie! C'est toujours un plaisir de se retrouver à nouveau dans votre bureau, après toutes ces années. **Ironisai-je.

**_ Tu y étais souvent?** S'étonna Caleb.

**_ Deux fois par semaine minimum.** Répondis-je.

**_ Leah Clearwater, Sam Uley et Paul Walker. Trois phénomènes qui m'ont donné du fil a retordre**. Renifla la directrice en nous invitant à l'intérieur. **Mais je suis heureuse qu'il se servent de leur mauvais côtés pour servir la tribu. Enfin, pour Paul, c'est certain...**

_La vieille bique!_

Elle nous fit nous asseoir et commença à nous expliquer ce qui s'était produit.

**_ Alors voilà. Ce jeune homme a sauvagement agressé un autre élève. Il l'a roué de coups et l'a mordu au sang. Il a ensuite refusé de s'excuser.**

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Sammy qui serrait les poings.

**_ Raconte, Petit Sam.** Ordonnai-je durement.

**_ Nate a volé le sandwich que t'as fait et il l'a écrasé. J'ai demandé pourquoi il a fait ça et il a dit que les bâtards avaient pas droit à des gouters. Que j'en étais un parce que ma maman est au ciel et que mon papa est parti parce qu'il voulait pas de moi. Et que sa maman disait que vous êtes des monstres... Je me suis excusé et j'ai tapé. Pardon, maman.**

_T'as pas à t'excuser, mon lapin... Ce Nate méritait qu'on le frappe..._

**_ Tu t'es... Excusé? **Bredouilla Caleb. **Avant ou après avoir tapé?**

**_ Avant... Je voulais pas lui faire mal, mais il a dit tellement de bêtises que ça m'a énervé. **

**_ Il s'est excusé!** Pouffai-je. **A sa place, j'aurais cogné sur ce petit merdeux et je lui aurais craché au visage. Vous voulez quoi de plus, Miss Spencer? Qu'il file du blé à ce gosse de malheur parce qu'il a jugé bon de le rabaisser?**

Elle nous dévisagea, ahurie.

**_ Il l'a mordu au sang, Leah!** S'épouvanta-t-elle. **Vous n'allez pas cautionner ça, quand même?**

**_ Vous cautionnez qu'on traite MON fils de bâtard...** maugréai-je. **Je ne cherche pas à excuser son geste, mais il avait tout à fait le droit de se défendre alors que ce petit enfoiré l'agressait verbalement!**

**_ Nate n'est qu'un enfant! Il a parlé sans réfléchir! Il n'a fait que répéter ce qu'il avait entendu.**

J'étais hors de moi. Je ne voulais pas montrer le mauvais exemple à Sammy, alors je me contentai de hausser le ton.

**_ Justement! Elle est où, sa mère, que je lui dise ma façon de penser, hein? Vous n'avez convoqué que nous où elle va venir bientôt? On n'a pas idée de raconter des horreurs pareilles à un gosse! Elle n'a aucune idée de qui est Sam, de qui nous sommes nous. Elle va voir quel monstre je suis réellement! **

**_ Est-ce que vous pouvez essayer de la calmer, Monsieur Spear?** Pria la directrice, affolée.

**_ Vous avez vu dans quel état vous l'avez mis? Je suis loin d'être suicidaire, moi! C'est à vous de vous en sortir, sur ce coup là. **Gloussa Caleb.

**_ Ce que je veux savoir, c'est pourquoi l'autre n'est pas là!** Insistai-je, folle de rage.** Sammy n'a pas fait dans la dentelle, et croyez-moi, il va avoir droit à un sérieux remontage de bretelles quand on sera à la maison, parce que malgré tout **– je me retournais vers Sammy –** la violence ne résout absolument rien, même si ça soulage vachement... **Caleb leva les yeux au ciel.** Mais le Nate, là... Où il est? Est-ce que vous lui avez dit que c'est nul de dire ça sur la famille d'un de ****ses camarades ou vous lui avez tapoté la tête en lui disant '' C'est bien, mon ange, continue de ****raconter des conneries** **sur le fils des monstres'' ?**

**_ Nate a été réprimandé, après que nous ayons entendu la version de Sammy. Mais je n'ai pas jugé nécessaire de convoquer ses parents.**

**_ Ben voyons.** Bougonnai-je.** Sammy, Caleb, dehors, fissa.**

Caleb s'exécuta en m'incitant au calme, et je m'adressai froidement à la directrice dès qu'ils furent sortis, comme un prédateur sadique préparant sa proie à subir les pire supplices imaginables avant de mourir.

_ **Vous avez du bol, miss Spencer. J'aurais pu faire un plus grand scandale que ça, mais ça ne résoudrait rien. Quant à l'injustice que vous venez de faire subir à mon fils, vous avez intérêt à rattraper le coup. Il y a une réunion ce soir pour tous les habitants de la Push, et il vaudrait mieux pour vous que vous veniez si vous voulez avoir la vie sauve. N 'oubliez pas de prévenir les parents de ce brave Nate que je les attendrai là-bas de pied ferme et que j'espère qu'ils auront une bonne explication à donner, parce que toute la bande de monstre sera présente et que je ne manquerais pas de leur raconter ce qu'ils s'amusent à dire sur ce merveilleux petit garçon. J'ai été claire?**

**_ Très.** Déglutit-elle.

**_ Bien!** Souris-je, victorieuse. **Alors à ce soir!**

Je sortis sans plus de cérémonie, certaine qu'elle ferait passer le message.

* * *

Je me sentais mal vis-à-vis de Sammy. J'avais conscience qu'une partie de la tribu était de l'avis des parents de Nate – ils nous tenaient pour responsables de ce qui était arrivé il y a cinq ans, de par notre nature et notre soutien aux Cullen – mais j'étais loin de me douter qu'il en pâtirait un jour.

Je rejoignis Caleb et Sammy, remontée comme un coucou suisse, et surpris la fin de leur conversation.

**_ Non, l'école c'est bien, c'est Nate qui est pas gentil... J'ai plein d'autres copains, alors ça va!**

**_ Oui, mais s'il t'embête, la prochaine fois, va voir un adulte.**

**_ Mais maman a dit a Seth une fois que c'était nul de rapporter, et que c'était les gros nases qui rapportaient. Suis pas un gros nase, moi! **Pleurnicha Sammy

**_ Il y a rapporter et rapporter, bonhomme. Quand on le fait par plaisir, c'est mal. Mais quand on souffre et qu'on veut éviter qu'il y ait plus de problèmes, ça c'est bien.**

Sammy, m'entendant arriver, enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Caleb.

**_ Pardon maman... **murmura-t-il.

**_ Ça va, je dirai pas que t'as bien fait, mais je comprends. Je compte sur toi pour éviter que ça se reproduise. **Répliquai-je en lui caressant les cheveux.

**_ Tu vas pas me punir? **S'écria-t-il, visiblement surpris.

**_ Non, tu l'as fait tout seul. Tu te sens mal de l'avoir tapé, ça se voit. Et puis, on a quelque chose de pas très plaisant à t'annoncer... **répondis-je, embarrassée.

Les yeux de Sammy me scrutaient intensément. Je ne savais pas comment lui dire qu'il devait absolument partir dans la soirée, et que nous n'étions pas sûrs de nous revoir.

**_ On va être obligés de fermer l'école quelques temps. **Me lançai-je d'une traite.

**_ Mais pourquoi?** Se désola-t-il, les larmes aux yeux.

**_ Tu te rappelles de l'histoire que je t'ai raconté, à propos du jour de ta naissance?**

**_ Les méchants vampires vont revenir nous manger, c'est ça?** Me demanda-t-il en tremblant.

_Malin, Leah... Très diplomatique, ton discours..._

**_ Non, on ne les laissera pas faire. Ton parrain est venu exprès pour nous prévenir, et on va tous vous faire partir pour ne pas qu'ils vous attrapent...**

**_ On va retourner à Rosebud chez grand-mère Leather, **ajouta Caleb. **Avec Nessie et Rachel et ****Alex et...**

**_ Et Morue elle vient aussi avec son gros ventre? **renifla Sammy.

Caleb me fusilla du regard et je lui offris un sourire contrit.

**_ Oui. MANDY vient aussi, avec Embry. **

**_ Et Miky et tonton Seth?** Insista-t-il.

**_ Non. Eux ils restent ici, avec ton parrain, ta maman et les autres.** Répondit Caleb.

**_ Tu viens pas, maman?** Me demanda Sammy d'une voix qui me brisa le cœur.

Je ne pus lui répondre autrement qu'en secouant la tête. J'avais la gorge nouée et je me retenais pour ne pas pleurer. Les larmes de mon fils, qu'il essayait de contenir depuis un moment; se déversèrent en un torrent sur le T-Shirt de Caleb, m'achevant une fois pour toutes.

J'ignorais quoi faire, quoi dire, alors j'optai pour la meilleure solution que je pus trouver dans mon esprit embrumé. Je me rapprochai de Sammy et Caleb et leur fis un câlin de groupe. Sammy me suppliait de venir avec eux, de ne pas rester alors que les méchants vampires pouvaient me manger comme Emily. Je mourrais d'envie de tout laisser tomber et de partir avec eux, mais je n'en avais pas le droit.

La pression était trop forte pour moi. Il fallait que j'évacue la souffrance que j'éprouvais à laisser partir mes deux amours. Je les embrassai tendrement et m'enfuis pour courir dans les bois.

* * *

Courir pour oublier ma peine. Encore une chose que je n'avais pas fait depuis des années. Je pouvais être inquiète, angoissée pour mon fils et mon mari, voire furieuse, mais la peine ne faisait plus partie de mon quotidien. Ce sentiment avait déserté ma vie depuis mon mariage avec Caleb et me frappait à cet instant avec une force telle que j'eus l'impression de me retrouver au fond d'un gouffre d'où je ne me voyais pas m'en sortir.

Je me rendis compte que j'étais suivie et m'arrêtai subitement.

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Jacob?** Crachai-je.

**_ Je suis là pour t'aider, simplement.**

**_ Tu veux m'aider? **Pouffai-je sarcastiquement. **Alors traque-moi ce malade qui veut ma peau et laisse moi partir avec mon fils.**

**_ Leah...** murmura Jacob.** Tu sais que j'aurais aimé pouvoir faire ça pour toi... Mais Alice a eu sa vision trop tard... On a trop peu de temps et pas assez de moyens. Si tu pars avec Sammy, Dieu seul sait ce qui pourrait lui arriver. Tu as fait le bon choix en décidant de rester et de les faire partir. **

La peine que je ressentais alimentait ma colère. Je me sentais trembler et, pour une fois, je n'avais pas la moindre envie de me contrôler.

_ **Je lui mens, Jacob! Je mens à mon propre fils! Si tu savais comme je me dégoûte de lui faire ça! Il m'a supplié de rester avec lui, il ne veut pas que je disparaisse comme Emily... Et moi je lui jure que ça n'arrivera pas. Mais bordel je ne sais même pas si je me réveillerai demain! Comment est-ce qu'on peut jurer à son enfant ce genre de choses, alors qu'on est persuadé de lui mentir?**

**_ Tu le fais pour son bien.** Tenta-t-il de me rassurer. **Et tu t'en sortiras...**

**_ Tu n'en sais foutrement rien! **Vociférai-je.

**_ Je sais que c'est dur pour toi...**

**_ Non, tu n'en sais rien non plus! C'est pas parce que tu as peur de perdre ta précieuse Nessie que tu peux prétendre pouvoir te mettre à ma place. Nessie a peut-être huit ans, mais c'est une putain d'adulte! Physiquement et mentalement! Si tu meurs, elle aura sûrement de la peine, puisque c'est ton imprégnée, mais ça n'a rien à voir avec ce petit bonhomme de cinq ans qui a déjà perdu sa mère dans les mêmes conditions!**

**_ Nessie risque de perdre la sienne aussi, et toute sa famille par la même occasion, je te ****signale. Sammy aura Caleb avec lui. **

**_ Tu veux faire de la surenchère, maintenant? Le cas de Sammy contre celui de Nessie? Celui qui mérite le moins de voir sa mère mourir? Parce que je n'ai pas envie de faire une étude comparative, là.**

Jacob s'avança, me prit dans ses bras et me berça en me caressant les cheveux.

**_ Tu n'y es pas du tout, Leah. J'essaye de te réconforter et de te faire comprendre que tu as pris la bonne décision.**** Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. Pour Sammy, pour Caleb et surtout pour toi.**

**_ J'en ai assez, Jake...** sanglotai-je, libérant ma peine et ma rage contre son torse. **J'en ai marre d'avoir à choisir entre ma famille et ma condition...**

**_ Tu es ce que tu es, ma belle. Rien ni personne ne pourra changer ça. Tu as la possibilité de protéger ta famille, ta tribu, les gens que tu aimes, c'est comme ça. Ce que tu as décidé, c'est un prolongement de ce que tu es. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir de faire ton devoir. Les flics risquent leur vie tous les jours pour protéger les autres, et nous risquons la notre pour protéger les flics! **Gloussa-t-il.

**_ Depuis quand tu fais de l'humour psychologique, toi? **Reniflai-je, esquissant un sourire.

**_ Depuis que tu en as besoin, Bêta.** Soupira-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. **Tu te sens mieux?**

**_ Non.**

**_ Tu veux que je m'en aille?**

**_ Non.**

**_ Tu veux un autre gros câlin?**

**_ Oui...**

**_ Tu ne préférerais pas que...**

**_ Jacob... **grondai-je en me blottissant contre lui. **La ferme.**

Il se contenta de glousser et renforça son étreinte. Bien que mes relations avec les autres membres de la Meute s'étaient nettement améliorées depuis nos discussions le jour de mon mariage, Jacob restait avec Caleb – et un autre dont je ne citerai pas le nom – l'un des rares à savoir quand je me sentais vraiment mal et à pouvoir me réconforter. En me tenant dans ses bras, il se sentait utile et surtout, nous partagions mutuellement notre tristesse. Lui aussi avait besoin d'être rassuré, car lui, plus que tout autre, craignait qu'un malheur arrive. Il se sentait responsable d'avoir entraîné la Meute dans toute cette histoire. Plus d'une fois après la mort d'Emily, il nous avait demandé pardon. Pour lui, s'il n'avait pas été amoureux de Bella et s'il n'avait pas cherché à l'empêcher d'être mordue, rien de tout ce qui s'était produit ne serait arrivé. Mais s'il ne l'avait pas fait, il n'aurait pas non plus rencontré son imprégnée... Imprégnée qui risquait elle aussi de perdre la vie si elle n'était pas bien entourée. Il fallait que je le soutienne, que je le rassure comme il avait essayé de le faire avec moi. Pas seulement parce qu'il était mon Alpha et qu'il risquait d'y passer si son esprit était focalisé sur elle, mais avant tout parce qu'il était mon ami.

**_ Nessie ira bien,** soufflai-je, toujours dans ses bras. **Ils ne la trouveront pas, à Rosebud. Elle aua plein de monde autour d'elle. Elle n'aura pas le temps de s'ennuyer, là-bas. Et Embry et Caleb seront avec elle, au cas où. Tu sais qu'il sont bons bon et qu'il ne laisseront rien lui arriver.**

**_ Je sais, **murmura-t-il. **Merci...**

**_ C'était gratuit.** Répondis-je nonchalamment.

**_ On ferait mieux d'y aller. La réunion va commencer. Il vaut mieux qu'on profite de nos proches avant qu'ils ne s'en aillent. Toi, ton mari et ton fils, et moi...**

**_ Ta Nessie chérie...** souris-je.** Allons-y, Chef Suprême!**

* * *

Nous nous rendîmes à la salle où les membres du Conseil organisaient leur réunions publiques. Sammy et Caleb, qui s'y trouvaient déjà, se précipitèrent à ma rencontre et m'enlacèrent tous deux.

**_ Vos affaires sont prêtes? **Demandai-je à Caleb, la gorge nouée.

**_ Tout est prêt, hopa. T'as pas à t'en faire pour ça. J'ai géré la crise. **Me répondit-il en souriant tristement.

**_ Comme d'habitude. **Murmurai-je.

**_ Non, d'habitude c'est toi**. me reprit-il en m'embrassant le front. **Et tu le fais bien. **

**_ Alors comme ça tu t'es retrouvée dans le bureau de la vieille Spencer, Leah!** Nous interrompit Paul, tout sourire. **Ça fait quel effet?**

Je savais qu'il essayait de me faire penser à autre chose, et je lui en fus intérieurement reconnaissante.

**_ C'était carrément flippant! **Pouffai-je. **En tout cas, cette vieille peau n'a pas changé. La reine du deux poids deux mesures!**

**_ Je l'aimais bien, moi!** La défendit Paul.

**_ Tu m'étonnes que tu l'aimais, tu te faisais tout le temps passer pour la victime, alors que c'est toi qui nous cherchais.** Bougonnai-je.

**_ L'inconvénient d'être à deux contre un! **Répliqua-t-il fièrement. **Sam et toi vous faisiez la paire, à cette époque, là.**

Je vis Caleb et Sammy se raidir, encore une fois, à l'évocation de Sam.

_Ça ne finira donc jamais..._

**_ Et maintenant, vise un peu le trio d'enfer! **Déclarai-je, un peu trop enthousiaste.

**_ Ouais! On déchire tout!** S'exclama Sammy.

**_ Et pas qu'un peu, **sourit tristement mon mari. **Pas qu'un peu...**

La réunion débuta, présidée par Billy Black. Le vieux Quil était à sa gauche, et Jacob à sa droite. Le discours de notre Alpha fut clair et concis, comme d'habitude. Plusieurs voix s'élevèrent contre une évacuation à grande échelle, ce à quoi il répondit par ''Nous ne forçons personne à partir, mais si vous ne voulez pas finir comme Emily Young, il vaudrait mieux pour vous que vous vous en alliez.''

Sammy frissonna à ces mots et je resserrai mon étreinte sur lui pour le réconforter.

**_ Est-ce qu'il était vraiment obligé de dire ça? **Grommela Rachel.

**_ Il l'était. C'est le meilleur moyen pour faire bouger les gens. Personne n'a oublié ce qui est arrivé à Emily, et personne ne veut que ça se reproduise.** Dis-je fermement.

**_ Nous nous sommes arrangés avec les tribus Makah et Hoh. Chacune des Réserves est prête à accueillir la moitié d'entre vous. Pour ceux qui ont des voitures, lavez-les à grande eau. Faîtes en sorte qu'aucun de nous ne puisse laisser notre odeur près de vous. Il ne faut pas qu'on vous repère, ni qu'on puisse remonter votre piste. Vous devrez partir au plus tard demain matin, très tôt.** Décréta finalement Jacob.

**_ Et pourquoi demain?** L'interrogea une femme de la tribu.

**_ Parce que s'ils nous attaquent, ce sera avant les Cullen, pour nous empêcher de leur porter secours. **Intervins-je en haussant le ton et en caressant le dos de Sammy. **L'attaque en Alaska est prévue pour dans trois jours. Il nous faut une journée pour aller là-bas, ce qui leur laisse deux jours pour nous empêcher de leur nuire. Donc, ils nous attaqueront au plus tôt demain dans la soirée, au plus tard après-demain, avant notre réveil. Je vous conseille de ne pas traîner.**

Les habitants se précipitèrent vers les sorties, paniqués.

**_ Stop! **Clamai-je. **Personne ne s'en va maintenant. On doit savoir qui va ou avant de vous laisser partir. **

**_ On s'en fiche! On veut partir!**

**_ Qui a prévu d'aller à la Réserve Makah? **Insistai-je.

Toutes les mains se levèrent et la Meute au grand complet soupira.

**_ Asseyez-vous... On a encore du pain sur la planche.** Grommela Jacob.

Nous passâmes le reste de la réunion à former les groupes qui partiraient dans chaque Réserve. Paul, Jared et Seth, quant à eux, avaient une petite discussion avec Nate et ses parents. J'étais certaines, à leur tête, que le petit morveux mal élevé ne causerait plus de soucis à mon Sammy chéri.

* * *

Avant la fin de la réunion, Caleb me demanda un petit moment rien qu'à nous deux, et Jacob nous donna l'autorisation de sortir.

A peine sortis, il me prit vigoureusement dans ses bras et courut dans les bois. Je savais ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire, et j'en avais tout autant besoin que lui.

Il me déposa délicatement sur un vieux tronc couché et posa ses lèvres contre les miennes, m'embrassant comme si ça vie en dépendait. Je répondis à son baiser avec la même intensité, la même peur de ne plus jamais avoir l'occasion de le sentir contre moi, de respirer son odeur, de l'entendre gémir mon nom pendant que je gémissais le sien.

Alors qu'il soulevait mon débardeur, la pluie se mit à tomber. Le visage ruisselant de Caleb, ses cheveux long mouillés que je caressais toujours avec autant de plaisir, me ramenèrent à l'esprit le jour de nos retrouvailles, à James Beach, et notre première nuit en temps que mari et femme, sur cette plage de Floride. Les deux moments les plus merveilleux de mon existence. Ceux ou je me suis sentie le plus entière. Tout comme dans mes souvenirs, nous n'échangeâmes pas un mot, nous contentant de laisser transparaitre nos émotions à travers nos corps entremêlés.

Mais la différence entre ces instants magique et celui-ci, était qu'à la fin de notre étreinte, nous allions devoir nous séparer. La perspective de ne plus le revoir me terrifiait, et mon corps se fit plus pressant contre le sien. Il encra son regard au mien, et mon cœur, déjà meurtri, finit de se déliter. Je savais qu'il pensait exactement la même chose que moi. Ses larmes se mêlèrent aux miennes, et notre baiser traduisit le déchirement que nous éprouvions à laisser l'autre partir.

Je m'accrochais désespérément à lui, et il en faisant de même avec moi. Le plaisir d'être ensemble prit soudain le dessus, et nous atteignîmes tous deux les portes de notre jouissance mutuelle. Il m'embrassa de nouveau, son corps secoué par de violents spasmes, et se détacha de moi.

**_ Non... Ne t'en vas pas, pas maintenant... **le suppliai-je en lui retenant le bras.

**_ Si je... Si on n'y va pas maintenant, je ne pourrai pas... Il faut que tu dises au revoir à Sammy.**

**_ Caleb, je...**

**_ Ne dis rien, Leah. **Me coupa-t-il abruptement**. S'il te plait, ne dis rien. Ça ressemblerait à des adieux, et je ne veux pas que c'en soit...**

**_ Ce ne sont pas des adieux... **sanglotai-je.

**_ Raison de plus pour ne rien dire.**

Je hochai la tête, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Il me tendit la main, souriant tristement, et m'aida à me relever pour que je puisse me rhabiller.

Lorsque nous retournâmes à la salle, tout le monde était parti. Il ne restait plus que la Meute et les Imprégnées, tous en larmes dans les bras de leur Imprégnées, à l'exception d'Embry et Morue, et de ceux qui n'en avaient pas. Sammy dormait paisiblement, et bien qu'embêter de devoir le réveiller, je n'hésitai pas une seconde. Je ne voulais pas que mon fils s'en aille sans que je lui dise au revoir. Il ne me le pardonnerait jamais, surtout s'il m'arrivait quelque chose.

**_ C'est l'heure de partir, poulet. **Soufflai-je en déposant un tendre baiser sur sa tempe.

**_ Veux pas partir sans toi, maman... **chouina-t-il en s'accrochant à mon cou.

**_ Sammy, on en a déjà parlé. Je ne peux pas venir. Tu m'imagines laisser ces empotés tous ****seuls? Ils sont capables de casser la Push sans l'aide des vampires, tellement ils sont perdus sans moi!** Pouffai-je.

Il esquissa un sourire et secoua la tête.

**_ Tu vois bien? Mais** q**uand toute cette histoire sera finie, on partira tous les trois très loin pour se retrouver, ça te tente?**

**_ Oui! **S'écria-t-il en souriant plus franchement.

Je serrai une dernière fois mon fils dans mes bras. J'espérais vraiment pouvoir le revoir après ça. Je le relâchai à contrecœur, sur le point de craquer, encore une fois.

**_ Alors, prêt à t'éclater, bonhomme? **Claironna Rachel, faussement enthousiaste. **Il faudra que tu nous fasses visiter tous les endroits super de Rosebud!**

**_ Y a le lac, il est trop trop bien! Et puis il y a le casino, tata Carrie a promis de m'y emmener! Et puis...**

_Celle-là, je la retiens..._

Caleb se trouva derrière moi et m'enlaça en nichant sa tête dans mon cou.

Seigneur, qu'est-ce que ça va me manquer...

**_ On va y aller. Fais attention à toi, hopa. Ne me fais pas revenir et te botter les fesses.**

**_ Promis... Et toi, ne laisse pas ta folle furieuse de cousine faire rentrer mon petit loup dans son casino de merde. Et veille sur Renesmée, et sur Alex... Oh! Et si Morue accouche avant de revenir à la Push, dis lui d'appeler sa fille Brandade! J'avais envie de le lui dire à ce moment là...**

**_ T'es pas croyable!** S'esclaffa-t-il en me faisant me retourner. **D'accord, c'est promis, même pour la brandade. Tu veux que je t'appelle quand j'arrive? Ou si tu es trop occupée à préparer les plans d'attaque, on...**

**_ S'il te plait... Appelle.** Chuchotai-je.

**_ Pas de problème...**

Il me regardait intensément, et je sentais que je n'allais pas tarder à fondre en larme.

**_ Tape m'en cinq, mon pote! **Sourit-il en levant sa main.

J'éclatai de rire en lui tapant dans la main. Main qu'il retint et qu'il tira pour capturer mes lèvres avec les siennes, pour un dernier baiser. Nous ignorâmes les remarques écœurées d'Alex et Sammy, et les sarcasmes de Miky qui tenait à détendre l'atmosphère.

Caleb se recula le premier, les larmes aux yeux.

**_ Ce n'est pas un adieu,** lui dis-je, la voix étranglée par l'émotion.

**_ Je sais. Je t'aime, Leah. Reviens-nous vite...**

**_ Techi'hila, Caleb... Je ferai au plus vite.**

Il rentra dans la voiture, referma la portière, et la démarra.

**_ A bientôt, maman! Je t'aime!** Cria Sammy en me faisant de grands signes de la main.

**_ Je t'aime aussi, petit Sam! Amuse toi bien! **

La voiture s'éloigna, et je m'effondrai. Seth et Miky vinrent me relever et essayer de me rassurer en me disant que je les reverrai dès qu'on aurait éliminé la menace, mais je n'arrivais pas à reprendre le dessus.

**_ Jacob! Ordonne-moi de ne pas avoir mal, de ne pas pleurer... Fais que cette douleur s'arrête, ****s'il te plait... **M'époumonai-je.

**_ Ça ne marche pas comme ça, Leah...** s'affligea-t-il. **Si seulement je pouvais... Mais tu as le droit de pleurer. J'aimerais t'empêcher d'avoir mal, mais je ne peux pas. Tu n'oublieras pas ta douleur, quels que soient mes ordres.**

**_ Essaye! Trouve quelque chose! Dis-moi de... De me focaliser sur notre mission. Je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé, jamais. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas utiliser ta voix d'Alpha, mais je t'en supplie... Ne me laisse pas comme ça. **Hurlai-je, désespérée.

Jacob prit une profonde inspiration, et m'intima à contrecœur de me concentrer sur notre bataille à venir. La douleur s'accentuait, mais mes pleurs cessèrent.

**_ Merci, Alpha. **Lui dis-je, reconnaissante.

**_ De rien, Bêta. Tu te sens mieux?**

**_ Non, mais j'ai une idée. **

**_ Une idée de quel genre?** S'inquiéta-t-il.

**_ Les Italiens ont une tonne de sangsues avec des pouvoirs, plus bizarres les uns que les autres. Sans notre super bouclier vampirique, on n'arrivera pas à grand chose. Et on se fera exterminer.**

Les autres frémirent, et je poursuivis.

**_ Dès que le dernier humain aura quitté la Push, on partira, nous aussi.**

**_ Mais t'es cinglée?** S'insurgea Seth. **Tu veux qu'on s'enfuie? Qu'on abandonne la Push? A quoi ça aurait servi d'envoyer nos imprégnées au beau milieu du pays si...**

**_ Tu n'y es pas, Seth. Tu es loin de connaître ta sœur. Je sais où elle veut en venir.** L'interrompit Jacob, les yeux brillants.

**_ Alors explique-moi, parce que j'ai rien compris, moi.**

Le sourire de notre Alpha s'élargit, de même que le mien, même si le cœur n'y était pas. Mon plan avait une chance de fonctionner.

**_ On n'attend pas qu'ils viennent à nous. On prend la route et on les emmène exactement où on veut qu'ils soient. Loin de la Réserve...** expliquai-je.

Le téléphone de Jacob sonna.

**_ Alice. Elle a sûrement vu ce qu'on voulait faire. **Nous informa-t-il.

**_ Et comment madame Irma aurait fait pour connaître vos plans? **S'énerva Paul. **Elle ne nous voit pas, je vous signale, à moins de... Oh... _Oh..._ OH!**

**_ C'est pas trop tôt!** Soupirai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.** T'es lent à la détente!**

**_ J'ai toujours rien compris, moi! **Répliqua Michael, agacé.

**_ On va rejoindre les Cullen en Alaska, et on se battra avec eux. **Déclarai-je, sûre de moi.** On les aura tous ensemble, ces enfoirés d'Italiens. **

_Et j'aurai plus de chance de revoir mon fils et mon mari..._

* * *

_Et voila ! le chapitre 18 est terminé! _

_Je sais que vous vous attendiez à ce que la bataille commence rapidement, mais la séparation de notre couple préféré méritait un chapitre entier!_

_La bataille aura lieu au prochain! Promis!_

_Je pense le poster très bientôt, mais si vous voulez un teaser, n'hésitez pas à me le demander!_

_J'en profite pour vous annoncer qu'aujourd'hui, je me lance dans une nouvelle fiction (et oui, encore!) entièrement consacrée à Jacob... (on se refait pas) Et qui a pour thème ce que j'imaginais qui aurait dû se passer après l'accouchement de Bella (je suis une anti Jacob/Nessie... Donc déjà... Vous savez comment ça commence!)_

_Elle aura pour Titre "**Morning Star**"... Alors si ça vous intéresse, je vous invite à aller faire un tour sur mon profil après avoir lu ce petit chapitre (à vot' bon coeur, M'sieur Dame...)_

_A tout bientôt!_

_Leilani._


	19. Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind

_Hello hello!_

_Le chapitre 19 est là! _

_J'espère qu'il ne vous décevra pas..._

_Un grand merci à **Lunita01, just Miss-Bibinou, 4ever Jack, emichlo, Aneso** et **Djianara** pour vos reviews. Contente de voir que vous êtes toujours fidèles à ma fic!_

_Désolée de ne pas prendre le temps de répondre à vos reviews comme d'habitude, j'ai des petits soucis de santé actuellement et je suis partisane du moindre effort, mais je vous promets de me rattraper dès que possible! (vu ce qui se passe dans ce chapitre, je serai OBLIGEE de vous répondre LONGUEMENT au début du prochain, de toutes manières!)_

_Allez, place à la lecture!_

* * *

La dernière famille quitta la Réserve à deux heures du matin. Jacob demanda à Jared et Damian de faire le tour de la Push pour vérifier qu'il ne restait personne, pendant que je prenais sur moi pour leur préparer de quoi manger.

J'étais littéralement vidée et je me demandais comment je faisais pour tenir debout.

L'ambiance était tendue. Aucun de nous n'avait parlé depuis l'annonce de notre départ en Alaska. Je n'arrivais pas à regarder mes frères en face. Leur expression était quasiment identique. Ils avaient peur de ce qui se passerait là-bas. Nous avions fait le malheur de sous-estimer les Italiens la dernière fois que nous avions eu affaire à eux, et si Bella n'était pas arrivée, Dieu seul sait si l'un de nous aurait survécu.

**_ Mangez. **Leur ordonnai-je en déposant les pâtes, les pommes de terre et les steaks sur la table.

**_ Pas faim. **Soupira Seth.

**_ Moi non plus. **Ajouta Paul.

_Ils vont encore plus mal que je ne le pensais, s'ils n'arrivent pas à manger..._

**_ Les gars... Plus vite on aura mangé, plus vite on pourra prendre la route.** Insistai-je.

**_ Tu crois qu'elles sont vraiment en sécurité?** Me demanda subitement Quil.

Je tressaillis. J'étais tellement focalisée sur la bataille que je n'avais pas pris conscience qu'ils étaient tout aussi inquiets que moi pour leur moitié, voire plus. J'aimais Caleb et Sammy de tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme, mais je n'étais pas liée à eux comme Paul l'était avec Rachel, Quil avec Claire ou Seth avec Stacy.

**_ Elles ne peuvent pas être mieux entourées qu'à Rosebud,** tentai-je de les rassurer. **Nana et Leather vont les distraire, et Embry et Cal sont avec elles...**

**_ Bon sang, je tuerai pour être à la place d'Embry.** Grogna Paul en frappant sur la table.

Les autres grognèrent leur approbation. J'avais également du mal à ne pas penser au fait qu'il était avec sa famille et pas moi. Il fallait que je détende l'atmosphère, si je ne voulais pas fondre en larmes devant eux.

**_ Pas moi! Si j'étais un mec, je pr****éférerais me jeter sous un pont que de me taper Morue...** pouffai-je cyniquement.

Paul esquissa un sourire, et les autres s'esclaffèrent.

**_ Embry n'a pas eu l'air de se plaindre!** Rétorqua Quil, amusé.

**_ Oh, Pitié! Sans parler du fait qu'il se soit imprégné, Embry était ENCORE puceau avant de connaître Morue. Tu crois vraiment qu'il allait se plaindre de passer ENFIN à l'action? **Gémis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Les rires s'accentuèrent, et je fus soulagée de voir Paul et Jacob se servir à manger.

Lorsque Jared et Damian revinrent et nous confirmèrent qu'il ne restait plus personne, Jacob nous informa que nous partirions aussitôt après la fin du repas. Les deux éclaireurs se joignirent à nous et je continuai à les divertir en leur racontant les centaines de plans que j'avais mis en place pour assassiner Mandy quand j'avais été à Rosebud pour la première fois.

* * *

Nous prîmes la route à l'aube. Tous transformés, pour laisser le plus d'indices olfactifs à ceux qui nous suivraient sans doute. Michael et Damian n'en pouvaient plus de partager nos pensées. Les pauvres. Avant de connaître Caleb, j'étais exactement comme eux. A vrai dire, si je ne m'inquiétais pas pour mon mari, je serais encore à me lamenter. Je ne supportais pas de voir ni d'entendre les gars se languir d'amour pour leur imprégnées.

__ Tu es encore pire qu'eux, Lee... _geignit Michael.

__ Je sais,_ soupirai-je, à moitié agacée.

__ Et tu n'es pas imprégnée... _renchérit Eliott.

____ Encore heureux que je ne le sois pas!_ Reniflai-je mentalement_. Je hais l'imprégnation._

__ Ce n'est pas parce que tu as eu une mauvaise expérience avec l'imprégnation que ce n'est pas une bonne chose._ Protesta Jared.

__ Et c'est reparti! _S'affligea Paul.

__ Ç__a n'a rien à voir avec ça._ Rétorquai-je. C_'est une question de choix et de liberté._

__ Et de zombies amoureux, _renchérit Damian.

__ La ferme, gamin!_ Clamèrent Paul, Jared et Jacob.

__ Sérieusement, _repris-je, _vous êtes heureux, et je suis ravie pour vous, mai__s vous ne vous êtes jamais demandés si..._

__ NON!_

__ Laissez-moi finir, bordel!_ M'énervai-je.

__ On sait déjà ce que tu vas dire. Si on avait eu le choix, est-ce qu'on serait tombés amoureux de nos imprégnées. __J'avoue que je n'aurais pas osé regarder Rachel, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde.__ Mais c'est comme ça, et j'en suis heureux._

__ Par__eil pour moi._ Déclara Seth. J_e trouve ça chouette, d'être imprégné. Et Stacy aussi. On s'aime et on est heureux, c'est tout ce qui compte_

__ Ce que vous pouvez être égoïstes! Vos imprégnées sont comme des prisonnières dans des prisons dorées. Elles sont peut-être heureuses, mais le fait est qu'elles avaient des rêves, avant. Et vous aussi! Rach' voulait devenir avocate, et elle est coincée à la Push. Stacy voulait voir le monde, et elle est coincée à la Push. Morue voulait me piquer mon mari, et elle se tape Embry! Même si ça me tue d'avoir à le dire, surtout avec le dernier exemple que j'ai donné, mais elles méritaient d'avoir le choix de leur avenir!_

__ Mais elles avaient le choix de nous repousser ou pas..._

__ A d'autres, Seth. Vous cédez à tous leur caprices, vous vous transformez en un put*** de prince charmant pour elle. C'est évident qu'elles ne peuvent que vous aimez après ça!_

__ Leah a raison,_ approuva Michael. _C'est de la triche, les mecs. Vous faîtes en sorte de leur être indispensables, sous prétexte __que ce sont vos âme-sœur et que vous ne voyez plus votre vie sans elles, et regardez maintenant dans quel état vous êtes. Vous crevez littéralement parce que vous vous êtes enchainés à elles, et j'imagine que du côté de Rosebud, ce sera exactement la même__ chose. L'imprégnation, ça craint._

__ Tu ne diras pas ça quand tu t'imprégneras_. Répliqua Seth.

__ Je préférerais passer sous un bus que de m'imprégner. Je veux aimer quelqu'un pour de vrai, pas parce que j'y suis obligée. Je veux une histoire d'amour comme __celle de Leah et Caleb. Ils ne sont pas imprégnés, eux, et ils ne sont pas plus malheureux que vous. Enfin, pas avant qu'on se retrouve impliqués dans cette maudite bataille._

__ Histoire de te rafraichir la mémoire, je te signale que Leah serait mariée à Sa__m à l'heure qu'il est, s'il ne s'était pas imprégné d'Emily... _assena Paul.

Je tressaillis.

__ Oui, mais je l'aurais peut-être quitté pour Caleb, qu'est-ce que t'en sais, enfoiré?_ Grognai-je.

__ T'es d'une mauvaise foi, Leah... _soupira Jared.

__ Vous commencez à m'énerver, avec vos sous-entendus! D'accord, ma vie serait différente. Je serais sûrement à Seattle avec Sam et nos vingt-six enfants, et s'il y a bien un truc de positif que je dois à l'imprégnation, c'est bien Caleb._

__ Arrêtez de vous disputer, vous tous._ Intima Jacob. _Ça ne sert à rien de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Vous avez tous raison. L'imprégnation a ses bons et ses mauvais côtés. Moi, ça m'a empêché de souffrir __d'avantage, quand Bella a choisi Edward. Pour Leah, ça a été l'inverse. Ça lui a bouffé la vie, et je remercie le ciel que Caleb soit arrivé à la Push pour lui redonner goût à la vie. Mais tout arrive pour une raison. Maintenant, on se concentre sur la bat__aille, s'il vous plaît._

Aucun de nous n'osa protester, car nous savions que Jacob avait raison. Michael se mit à chanter ''I like big butts'' et fut rapidement suivi par Seth, Paul, Jason et Eliott. J'avais oublié à quel point cette chanson pouvait me taper sur les nerfs, mais je ne me laissai pas faire. Je me mis à chanter ''It's a small world'' pour les ennuyer à mon tour, et étrangement, Quil, Jared, Damian et Jacob en firent de même. La joute musical s'acheva au moment où Seth, lassé de nous entendre chanter, déclara forfait et nous supplia d'arrêter le massacre. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous arrivâmes à Juneau.

* * *

Alice et Jasper nous attendaient au beau milieu de la forêt, le sourire aux lèvres, et nous eûmes à peine le temps de reprendre forme humaine qu'elle nous sautait dessus en nous remerciant de les aider de nouveau.

**_ Nous n'avons annoncé à personne votre venue pour le moment. **Nous informa-t-elle.** Edward sait que nous mijotons quelque chose, et je suppose que ni lui ni Bella ne ****seront content, mais nous avons au moins une chance de survivre, avec vous.**

Un frisson d'angoisse parcourut nos rangs. Jasper s'approcha de moi et me serra la main en souriant. J'avais appris à tolérer d'avantage les buveurs de sang, mais Jasper avait le don de me mettre mal à l'aise. Ses cicatrices me donnaient la chair de poule. Je retirai vivement ma main et adoptai aussitôt une posture défensive en lui offrant un sourire contrit.

**_ Je suis heureux de te revoir, Leah, même dans ces conditions. **Me salua-t-il.

**_ Ouais... Hum... Moi... Aussi... **balbutiai-je.

Une vague de bien-être me submergea et je me relaxai aussitôt.

**_ Maintenant que tu es ici, nous allons pouvoir mettre en place notre stratégie.** reprit Jasper.

**_ Chaque chose en son temps, mon amour, **l'arrêta Alice. **Vous devez être fatigués après un jour entier de course. J'ai prêté la Jeep d'Emmett et Jasper a pris la Volvo d'Edward. Il y a de la place pour tout le monde. En route.**

Les gars acquiescèrent et montèrent dans les voitures sans mot dire. Lorsque nous franchîmes le seuil du palace des Cullen – sous le regard ébahi des membres de la Meute, qui n'y étaient jamais venus - Bella se leva brusquement du sofa sur lequel elle était et fonça en direction de Jacob en hurlant.

**_ Tu avais juré de protéger ma fille! Pourquoi es-tu revenu?**

Paniquée, je poussai subitement mon Alpha afin qu'elle ne le blesse pas et reçus une gifle magistrale de Bella qui m'envoya valser à l'autre bout de la pièce. Mes oreilles bourdonnaient, ma tête me tournait. Je crus même entendre ma nuque craquer sous le choc.

**_ Leah!** S'époumonèrent les garçons.

J'étais bien trop groggy pour leur répondre, mais je leur fis signe que je n'étais pas morte.

**_ Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, Bella**? Tempêta Seth – enfin je crois, j'étais tellement sonnée que je ne pouvais même pas ouvrir les yeux.

**_ Je suis désolée, Leah... **bredouilla Bella. **Je ne voulais pas... Je voulais... J'ai été surprise, c'est tout...**

**_ Il faut que tu apprennes à te contrôler, ma vieille!** Rugit Michael en me relevant. **Ça va, frangine?**

**_ Hum Hum... Et merde! Cette idiote m'a pété deux dents!** Grognai-je en les recrachant. **Je vais la...**

Michael me retint par le bras alors que j'allais me ruer sur cette folle furieuse, qui me regardait avec effroi, et je me sentis anormalement calme.

**_ Inutile de me calmer, Jasper! Ça ne m'empêchera pas de lui arracher la tête...**

**_ Du calme, Leah.** M'intima Jacob. **Garde tes forces pour les Italiens.**

Je grognai de frustration. Mes dents repousseraient, mais le fait qu'elle ait failli lever la main sur Jacob – et accessoirement le fait qu'elle ait réussi à me casser la figure – ne me plaisait pas du tout.

**_ Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici? Et où est Renesmée?** S'enquit Edward.

**_ Et ça se dit télépathe...** reniflai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il émit un sifflement amer et se concentra sur les pensées de Jacob, avant de se relaxer.

**_ Merci d'avoir mis notre fille en sûreté, Leah. **Me gratifia-t-il. **Et merci de venir à notre aide encore une fois.**

**_ J'espère que ce s****era la dernière fois qu'on aura à le faire. **Répliquai-je, froidement.

**_ Quelle que soit l'issue de combat de demain soir, ce sera la dernière fois que vous aurez à le faire.** Soutint Edward, le visage fermé.

Mes frères baissèrent la tête, résignés. Edward avait raison. Nous ne nous faisions pas d'illusions. Seuls, nous savions que nous avions très peu de chances de nous en sortir, mais tous ensembles, les chances étaient beaucoup plus grandes, même si les ennemis seraient plus nombreux. Je tournai la tête vers Alice et Jasper, ainsi qu'à Jacob, et leur fis signe de sortir afin de discuter de ce qui se passerait le lendemain, pendant qu'Esmée conviait le reste de la Meute à manger.

**_ Alors, ta vision? **Demandai-je à Alice.

**_ Ils vont faire en sorte d'attaquer**** Bella en premier, pour que son bouclier mental ne nous serve plus. Le problème est qu'ils se débrouilleront pour tous nous occuper afin que nous ne la sauvions pas. **Expliqua cette dernière.

**_ Si nous avions encore Zafrina à nos côtés, elle se serait charg****ée de les aveugler avec son don.** ajouta Jasper.

**_ Et vos autres amis?** Questionna Jacob.

**_ Benjamin et Tia sont en Afrique. Siobhan et son clan en Irlande. Ils n'auront pas le temps d'arriver.** Répondit Alice.

**_ Et les Volturi ont annihilé tous nos autres al****liés sur le continent. Il ne reste que les Denali et nous.** Continua son mari.

**_ Donc, il faut au moins deux d'entre nous auprès d'elle.** En conclus-je.

**_ Si possible les plus forts. **Suggéra Jasper.

Mes trois interlocuteurs me fixèrent de manière dérangeante.

**_ Quoi?** Sourcillai-je.

**_ Qui proposes-tu? **Insista Alice.

**_ Pourquoi est-ce que ce serait à moi de proposer des noms? **Protestai-je.** C'est Jacob, l'Alpha, que je sache!**

**_ Lee... Tu connais mieux les forces et les faiblesses de la Meute que moi. Je ne suis pas là avec eux tous les jours. Je suis peut-être l'Alpha, mais je suis presque un étranger. C'est toi le Chef, à la Push. Pas moi!**

**_ Jacob... **Il me supplia du regard et je rendis les armes. **Tout dépend de ce qu'il vous faut. Miky est très rapide, mais il**** est moins fort que Paul, qui lui est un vrai bourrin. Jason et Quil sont de bons combattants, Damian et Eliott aussi, mais ils sont un peu trop immatures. Jared est très malin. Il analyse très vite les situations et sait prévoir ce qu'il faut faire. Comme**** Embry, mais cet idiot est avec son épouse, donc il ne compte pas. Je suis rapide, et je sais me battre, mais je ne suis pas vraiment du genre à protéger les gens quand je combats. Je perds facilement la tête et je ne pourrai pas veiller sur Bella en même ****temps. Si Jacob ne s'est pas ramolli avec le temps, il fera l'affaire. C'est le plus rusé d'entre nous, et le plus protecteur aussi. S'il vous faut quelqu'un de rapide et efficace, c'est Seth qui conviendrait, même si l'idée de savoir mon petit frère assai****lli par des dizaines de sangsues ne me plait pas du tout. C'est le meilleur, après Caleb, mais il n'est pas là.** soupirai-je tristement.

**_Wouah! **S'exclama Jacob en clignant des yeux.

**_ En conclusion, tu désignerais Jacob et Seth? **En déduisit Jasper.

**_ ****Exact. **Acquiesçai-je. **Combien seront-ils?**

**_ D'après ma vision, une vingtaine, mais ils seront sûrement plus nombreux maintenant que ****vous êtes là. Ils étaient trente au départ, et ma vision s'est déclenchée lorsqu'ils se sont ****séparés. **Répondit Alice. **Ce qui**** m'effraye, c'est qu'à un moment, j'ai vu qu'ils avaient l'intentio****n de créer une armée de nouveau****-nés pour renforcer leurs effectifs**

**_ Ah non! Pas encore!** M'épouvantai-je.

**_ Nous n'en sommes pas sûrs, mais nous devons parer à toute éventualité.** Dit Jasper.

Je soupirai lourdement et tressaillis en entendant mon portable sonner. Je fouillai dans ma poche et décrochai le plus vite possible.

**_ Caleb?**

**_ J'espère que je ne te dérange pas, hopa...**

**_ Evidemment que non, crétin! **Sifflai-je. Je t'ai dit de m'appeler...

**_ Je sais... Mais tu aurais pu...**

**_ Caleb. **Soupirai-je.

**_ Désolé. On vient d'arriver. On a mis plus de temps que prévu parce qu'on a du s'arrêter plusieurs fois pour que les autres se reposent et aillent aux toilettes. Mandy est chez ses parents avec Embry et Kim. Les autres sont avec nous.**

**_ C'est parfait.**

**_ Alors, comment ça se passe, à la Push? Tout va bien?**

**_ A vrai dire... On est plus ou moins en Alaska, là...**

**_ Qu'est-ce que vous foutez en Alaska? **Tonna-t-il.

**_ C'était mon idée. On a laissé une piste à ceux qui souhaitaient nous attaquer, et on a rejoint les Cullen pour combattre tout ce petit monde ensemble. Avec le bouclier de Bella, on sera plus en sécurité.**

**_ J'ai épousé un génie!** Gloussa-t-il.

Je me surpris à rougir sous le compliment de mon mari.

**_ Et Sammy? Ça va?**

**_ Il dort dans ma chambre, là... Il a pleuré un moment pendant le trajet, mais je lui ai promis qu'on s'amuserait comme des fous, et que tu nous rejoindrais bientôt pour qu'on parte en vacances... **Le ton de la voix de Caleb se fit suppliant.** Ne me fais pas trahir ma promesse, Lee...**

Mon cœur se serra et j'eus soudain du mal à respirer. Toute l'angoisse que je tentais de refouler – la peur de les perdre, de les laisser seuls, la peur de ne pas profiter de ma vie avec mes amours et de ne pas voir grandir Sammy – éclata en un énorme sanglot que je ne pus retenir. Jacob se précipita à mon chevet pour m'éviter de m'effondrer et prit le téléphone pour rassurer Caleb.

Mais je n'entendais rien, je ne voyais plus rien non plus. J'étais perdue dans le néant, assaillie par les remords d'avoir entraîné les deux personnes que j'aimais le plus au monde dans ce cauchemar.

_Je t'avais mis en garde, Leah... Tu ne m'as pas écoutée, et ce n'est qu'un début. Tu as semé le chaos dans leur vie, et rien ne sera comme avant... Tu n'aurais jamais dû t'impliquer autant avec eux. Tu n'en réchapperas pas, cette fois. Il arrive et ton pseudo bonheur mourra demain._

La voix de Caleb me ramena sur Terre.

**_ Lee... Ma puce, j'ai été idiot de te dire ça... Pardonne-moi, s'il te plait...**

**_ Je... Je suis désolée, Cal... **parvins-je à dire.

**_ Tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui arrive, hopa... Concentre-toi sur ta mission. Ne te laisse pas aller maintenant. Ils ont besoin de toi et de ta détermination, et nous au****ssi. Va botter les fesses de ces Italiens, et reviens nous vite. **Me motiva-t-il.

**_ A... bientôt. Je... Je t'aime.**

**_ Moi aussi, Tehila. A bientôt.**

Le désespoir m'étreignit lorsque je n'entendis plus la voix de mon mari. Jacob dut s'y reprendre à deux fois avant que sa voix d'Alpha ne fasse de nouveau effet sur moi.

**_ Tu devrais aller te reposer, Leah.** Me dit mon chef.

**_ Non. Je n'arriverai pas à dormir de toutes manières. Je vais aller faire un tour.** Rétorquai-je.

**_ Va. Te. Coucher.** Martela-t-il. **Je t'emmèn****e à la maison, et tu as intérêt à faire ce que je te dis, parce qu'il faut que tu sois au meilleur de ta forme pour le combat de demain. Donc tu vas dormir toute la journée s'il le faut, et tu ne te réveilleras que pour manger. C'est clair?**

**_ C'est un ordr****e, Chef? **Demandai-je froidement.

**_ Lee... **gémit-il.

**_ D'accord.** Cédai-je à contrecœur. **Allons-y.**

* * *

J'avais passé le reste de la journée, allongée, à contempler les photos de l'album de Jacob. Contrairement à ce que j'avais imaginé, il y avait très peu de photos de Nessie, et énormément de la Meute. Tous les évènements heureux de la Push avaient été immortalisés. Mon mariage, le baptême de Sammy, les fiançailles de Paul et Rachel, de Seth et Stacy, de Jared et Kim, la naissance d'Alex, son baptême...

Je n'arrêtais pas de repenser à notre dernière vraie ''réunion de famille'', deux années auparavant. Le jour où nous avions accueilli officiellement Mandy Grey à la Réserve. Je n'arrivais pas à me réjouir de son installation avec Embry, malgré le bonheur qu'elle lui apportait. Alex commençait à marcher et Sammy restait près de lui pour le guider au mieux. Jacob était fier de ses deux filleuls et Paul et Caleb se chamaillaient pour savoir lequel des deux enfants était le plus précoce – typiquement masculin, les études comparatives. Kim et Rachel jouaient parfaitement leur rôle de ''fille à loup dociles'' tandis que Stacy et Renesmée me soutenaient moralement et physiquement pour que je ne commette pas de meurtre sur la nouvelle venue. Les garçons étaient si plein de vie et heureux d'être ensemble que mon envie de tordre le cou à Morue me passa bien vite. En nous regardant de nouveau, sur le cliché où nous avions pris la pose tous ensemble, je me rappelais m'être dit que je ne serais plus jamais malheureuse, tant que j'aurais ces gens avec moi – Mandy compris.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient menacés, je me rendais compte que ma vie ne serait plus jamais la même si l'un d'entre eux venait à disparaître. Ils étaient chiants au possible, terriblement irritants quand ils s'y mettaient – surtout Paul – et leur déballage continuel de testostérone avaient le don de me mettre hors de moi, mais ils n'étaient pas mes frères de Meute pour rien. Ils étaient une partie de moi, tout comme Caleb et Sammy, ou encore mon frère biologique. Eux aussi seraient affectés s'il m'arrivait quelque chose.

Cette constatation me donna plus de motivation pour le combat du lendemain. Nous avions besoin les uns des autres, et je ne devais pas déjà m'avouer vaincue. J'allais faire tout mon possible pour les protéger, pour qu'ils retrouvent leurs familles et que nous nous en sortions tous indemnes, pour reprendre une vie normale.

_Tu auras beau le souhaiter de toutes tes forces, ton destin est déjà scellé. Rien ne sera comme avant. Demain, l'utopie dans laquelle tu vivais se terminera, et beaucoup en souffriront, par ta faute._

Ignorant tant bien que mal l'horrible voix qui résonnait dans ma tête, je me levais prestement et courus vers le palace des Cullen afin de passer ce qui serait peut-être mes derniers moments avec ma famille de cœur.

Nous passâmes un long moment à parler du passé, de nos relations avant l'arrivée de Caleb et Michael au sein de la Meute, alors que mon beau-frère nous racontait quelques anecdotes sur mon mari et lui avant leur transformation. Nous rîmes, mangeâmes, et je m'endormis à même le sol sans même m'en rendre compte.

Je me réveillai blottie entre Seth et Jacob, qui m'entouraient de leur bras comme pour me rassurer. Je souris en observant leurs visages si paisibles.

_Mes petits frères sont canons... Même cette andouille de Paul!_

Alice déboula comme une furie dans le salon, réveillant tous ceux qui dormaient en sursaut.

**_ Ils seront là dans deux heures!** Clama-t-elle.

**_ Quoi? Déjà? Mais je croyais qu'ils ne viendraient pas avant ****ce soir?** Balbutia Jacob.

**_ J'imagine que ceux qui en avaient après vous les ont rejoint et qu'ils veulent nous surprendre...** répliqua-t-elle.

**_ Et ben... C'est loupé!** Fit Paul en s'étirant.** Prêts à casser du vampire, les gars?**

**_ On a le droit de bouffer, a****vant? **Ronchonna Michael.

**_ Quoi? **Hoqueta Bella.

**_ Oh oui... Un steak... **saliva Seth.

**_ Un... Steak? **Bredouilla-t-elle, incrédule.

**_ Avec des frites... Plein de frites... **renchérit Damian.

**_ Ils ont faim...** soupirai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

**_ Moi je v****eux du poulet frit.** Sourit Quil. **Leah tu crois que...**

**_ C'est bon, j'ai compris. Mame Nova va encore se taper toute la bouffe! **Grommelai-je en me dirigeant vers la cuisine.

**_ Vous êtes inconscients? **S'insurgea Bella. **On a un combat à mener, et on ne s'en s****ortira probablement pas, et vous...**

**_ On a bien le droit à un dernier repas, non? **L'interrompit Jacob, arborant un sourire en coin.

**_ Edward et toi vous avez fait des cochonneries toute la nuit parce que vous aviez peur de ne plus pouvoir le faire après! N****ous, on compense par la bouffe. C'est aussi simple que ça! **Ajouta Paul.

Bella hoqueta et s'enfuit aussitôt que nous nous mîmes à rire. S'il n'y avait pas de bataille, elle se serait sûrement terrée dans un trou pour ne plus jamais en sortir. Avec Edward, évidemment.

**_ Hey! Vous avez du soda? Je veux du soda! **S'écria Jared.

**_ Moi je veux une glace banane-caramel.** Soupira Jacob. **Et toi, Lee? Tu veux quoi?**

Je méditai un moment. A part rentrer saine et sauve avec les gars de la Meute...

**_ Un milk shake à la fraise... Avec un hamburger et une salade de chou...**

**_ Il y a de tout dans cette cuisine!** S'extasia Eliott, la bouche pleine. **Esmée sait recevoir!**

**_ Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, femme? **Gloussa Seth. **Aux fourneaux!**

**_ Vous avez intérêt à bouger vos ****fesses, parce que je ne ferai pas à manger pour tout le monde!** Bougonnai-je.

En une demie heure – avec l'aide d'Esmée et de Rosalie – tout avait été préparé. Les garçons mangeaient en plaisantant, comme si rien de grave n'était sur le point de se produire. Comme s'ils n'allaient pas risquer leur vie.

Jasper vint nous interrompre pour nous informer qu'il était temps d'y aller. Les rires laissèrent place à un silence lourd de sens. Nous nous rendîmes sur le champ de bataille, sous notre forme lupine, et sur le chemin, Jacob expliquait à Seth et aux autres le plan que nous avions mis en place. Nous désignâmes Jared et Quil pour surveiller les arrières de Carmen, Rosalie et Emmett, Michael et Jason pour Eleazar, Carlisle et Esmée. Eliott et Damian se battraient aux côtés de Garrett, Jasper et Alice. Quant à moi, je resterais près d'Edward et Kate.

* * *

Comme à leur habitude, ces idiots d'Italiens ne faisaient rien simplement. On se serait cru à une exhibition ou un parade de vampires. Leur excès de confiance transparaissait dans leur manière de faire. Les trois grand chefs – dont je ne me rappelait jamais le nom, mais ça n'avait aucune importance, de toutes manières puisqu'ils allaient mourir – se placèrent devant Carlisle et se mirent à parler de trahison, de vengeance et de représailles.

Je me fichais complètement de ce qu'ils disaient. Je voulais juste qu'on en finisse et que je puisse retrouver ma petite famille. Je me demandais si Caleb sentirait s'il m'arrivait quelque chose.

Un grognement terrifiant me fit revenir sur Terre.

__ Rest__e concentrée, Leah. Et fais en sorte qu'il ne t'arrive rien._ M'intima férocement Jacob.

**_ C'est elle, Maître! C'est elle qui a tué ma Jane!** S'écria un des membres de la garde. **Je veux sa tête!**

Cette voix me glaça le sang. Après cinq années à éviter de penser à ce fameux jour, cette voix fit surgir le pire souvenir de ma vie.

__ Oh non non non non... C'est pas vrai!_ M'épouvantai-je.

__ Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Lee?_ S'affola Seth.

__ C'est... C'est lui..._ balbutiai-je, sous le choc

__ Qui ça, lui? _Insista Jacob.

__ Felix... C'est Felix... C'est cette enflure qui a... Emily..._

Le choc que j'éprouvais trouva écho dans l'esprit de mes frères de meute, avant d'être rapidement éclipsé par la rage.

__ Je croyais que Sam l'avait achevé!_ S'énerva Paul.

__ Apparemmen__t, non,_ déduisit Jared.

__ La psycho-sangsue était sa compagne?_ S'étonna Jacob.

__ C'est bien sa veine! _Ironisa Quil.

__ Et cette ordure réclame la tête de ma sœur? Mais il est pas bien, lui! _Clama Seth.

__ Rassure-toi, vieux. Personne ne le laissera toucher à L__eah._ Martela Michael.

_** Je te trouve bien présomptueux de réclamer vengeance, Felix. Si vous ne les aviez pas attaqués, eux et les membres de leur tribu, Leah n'aurait pas eu besoin de se défendre.** Déclara Edward.

**_ Les choses ne se sont pas passé comme ****cela, jeune Edward.** Rétorqua un des Chefs, le brun qui aime s'écouter parler. **Nous avions envoyé une délégation pour parler avec les Transformateurs, et...**

**_ Nous étions là, Aro. **Le coupa Edward.** Si nous n'étions pas intervenus, les Quileute n'existeraient**** plus à l'heure qu'il est.**

__ Comment il se la pète, lui... _grommela Jason. _Si nous n'étions pas intervenus... Ils étaient dans la même galère que nous! Dis plutôt : ''Si Bella n'était pas arrivée...''_

Edward leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant bruyamment, mais le petit n'avait pas tort...

**_ Peu importe!** Éluda la pâle et scintillante copie masculine de Jean Grey – et oui, j'aime X-men et j'en suis fière. **Le fait est que l'intervention de ta... Délégation... A causé beaucoup de dégât au sein de la tribu Quile****ute, et a exposé notre secret aux yeux de tous. Heureusement pour nous, grâce à leur****s**** légendes, ces gens sont liés par le secret de notre pacte.**

**_ Ils doivent être éliminés, nous ne devons prendre aucun risque!** Vociféra un autre des chefs, le plus nerveux.

__ Il ne va pas recommencer, lui! _S'agaça Quil. _C'est la même rengaine qu'il y a huit ans!_

__ Sauf que cette fois-ci, on l'aura, notre bataille! _S'enthousiasma Paul.

__ Crétin!_ Grondèrent les autres en même temps que moi.

Soudain, sans crier gare, nous fûmes attaqués de toute part. Deux vagues de nouveau-nés plongèrent sur nous alors que Felix et les autres gardes se ruaient vers Bella.

__ Merde! _Jura Jason. _On est en sous-effectif!_

Je me pressai de compter le nombre de nouveau-nés. Vingt-deux. Ajoutés aux trente gardes, nous étions à cinquante-deux contre vingt-et-un.

**_ Cinquante! **Hurla Edward.

**_ ****Quarante-neuf****! **Rectifia Emmett.

__ On y arrivera!_ Tonnai-je en me jetant sur un des gardes qui essayait d'avoir Bella. _Les nouveau-nés, on sait comment les battre! __Allez les gars!_

Je me retrouvai sur tous les fronts, de même qu'Edward. Nous nous occupions essentiellement des gardes. Bella était littéralement paralysée, se concentrant sur nous pour maintenir son bouclier.

__ Ça en fait combien? _Demanda Quil, finissant de dépecer son assaillant.

**_ Quarante! **Répondit Edward en se rapprochant de son épouse.

Un hurlement familier nous fit flancher. Un des nouveau-nés avait réussi à étreindre Eliott. Avant même que l'un de nous puisse réagir, il lui avait déjà broyé les côtes.

__ Enfoiré de fils de p***! _Hurla notre camarade.

Damian se jeta désespérément sur le vampire et l'acheva.

__ On ne peut pas le laisser au beau milieu du champ de bataille! _Fit remarquer Jared.

__ Damian! Ne laisse personne s'approcher de lui! _Ordonna Jacob.

__ Miky, va l'aider! _Ajoutai-je.

Ils acquiescèrent et se positionnèrent à côté d'Eliott.

**_ Kate! NON! **S'époumona Garrett.

Je me tournai vers la pauvre végétarienne qui venait se faire écarteler sans effort par Felix, et je frémis d'effroi. Ce dernier darda son regard empli de haine sur moi. Il se frayait un passage jusqu'à moi, et je vis avec effroi que ce chemin croisait celui de Miky, Eliott et Damian.

__ Reculez, les gars! _Clamai-je à leur attention, alors que je courrai vers eux.

__ Leah, non!__ Ne fais pas ça! _Me supplia Seth.

__ Je ne vais pas le laisser s'approcher de vous! C'est moi qu'il veut, il faudra qu'il m'attrape!_ Répliquai-je, sans m'arrêter.

Je les dépassai et me débrouillai pour accélérer au moment où j'arrivai près de Felix. J'évitai de justesse sa tentative de m'attraper et l'emmenai le plus loin possible de la Meute.

__ Leah, fais attention!_ Implora Michael.

__ Il n'en reste qu'une vingtaine. Ne te laisse pas prendre, on arrive le plus vite possible._ M'informa Jacob.

__ Tiens bon, poulette!_ Dit Paul. P_our Caleb!_

__ Cours! Ne t'arrête pas! _M'encouragea Quil.

Je jetai un coup d'œil derrière moi pour vérifier qu'il me suivait bien. Je savais qu'à moins d'un miracle, il aurait du mal à me rattraper, mais j'espérais qu'il était assez idiot pour ne pas s'en rendre compte. Apparemment, il l'était.

**_ Inutile de courir! Je t'aurai... Et je te jure que tu souffriras mille morts avant que je t'achève pour de bon.** Me menaça-t-il.

Malgré la haine que j'éprouvais à son égard pour ce qu'il avait fait à Emily, et mon envie de le tuer moi-même, je savais que je n'étais pas de taille contre lui. J'avais promis à mon mari de ne pas commettre d'acte téméraire, et me voilà, en train de courir en attendant que quelqu'un d'assez fort puisse lui régler son compte. Mais qui était assez fort pour battre ce type?

__ On s'en fout! Cours!_ Grogna Jacob.

**_ Tôt ou tard, tu te fatigueras, sale cabot! Tu es un peu humaine, après tout. Tu ne pourras pas tenir ce rythme bien longtemps...** Vociféra Felix.

_Cours, cours, cours__, cours... Toujours plus vite, toujours plus loin. Je suis la meilleure, il ne m'aura pas... _me motivai-je.

Malheureusement pour moi, je me retrouvai dans une impasse. Ou plutôt au bord d'une chute. Je n'étais pas sûre de réussir à descendre le chemin escarpé, et cette chute d'eau était sacrément haute...

Je n'avais cependant pas le choix. Je tentais ma chance à travers la végétation. Je descendis aussi vite que possible, mais l'une de mes pattes se retrouva dans un nid de poule et je perdis mon équilibre. Je dégringolai la tête la première et fut arrêtée par un énorme rocher. Sonnée, j'avais un mal fou à reprendre mes esprits.

__ On est en chemin, ma belle. Relève toi vite et continue à courir._ Me dit mon Alpha.

J'eus à peine le temps d'obéir à l'ordre de Jacob qu'une douleur lancinante à mon flanc droit me coupa le souffle.

**_ Je t'avais dit que je te rattraperais...**

J'essayai de m'enfuir, mais il me saisit par le cou et le serra si fort que je ne pus retenir un gémissement. Il me força à le regarder et se fendit d'un rire sardonique avant de me déboiter brusquement la patte arrière gauche. Je me forçai à ne pas hurler, pour ne pas lui donner satisfaction.

**_ Là... Je suis sûr que tu n'iras nulle part, comme ça.**

__ Dégage toi, frangine! _Cria Seth.

_Il est comique, lui... J'aimerais bien l'y voir..._

__ Donne lui des coups de pattes, fais quelque chose!_ Insista-t-il.

__ Ah oui, et je fais comment, gros malin? Je te signale que je manque d'air, là..._

__ Tu manques d'air et tu fais de l'esprit? T'es tordue, tu le sais, ça?_

Je ne répondis pas. Je préférais qu'il me considère comme tordue. En réalité, j'étais faible et je mourrais de peur, mais je ne voulais pas que l'un d'entre eux s'en rende compte. J'avais conscience qu'il était trop tard et qu'il ne me sauveraient pas. Felix resserra sa prise sur ma gorge et me déboita la jambe droite, se délectant de ma souffrance. Ses yeux noircis par la haine me

**_ Après cinq ans, je vais enfin pouvoir venger ma Jane...**

Mes pensées se tournèrent vers Caleb et Sammy tandis que tout semblait tourner autour de moi. Felix me déboita ma patte avant gauche, puis la droite, avant de s'acharner sur ma carcasse.

__ Dîtes leur que je suis désolée... Et que je les aime plus que tout..._

__ N'abandonne pas, Leah! Tiens bon! _Clama Jacob.

__ Tu n'as pas le droit d'arrêter de lutter, Lee!_ Renchérit Jared.

__ Courage! On y est presque! Jasper et Edward sont avec nous! _Me dit Quil.

__ Tiens le coup pour ta famille! Pour nous!_ Ajouta Paul.

__ S'il te plait... Ne meurs pas!_ Sanglota Jason.

__ Tu as fait une promesse à mon frère, Leah. Je t'interdis de baisser les bras!_ Tempêta Michael.

__ Ne m'abandonne pas, grande sœur..._ désespéra Seth.

__ Pitié, Leah, résiste encore un peu... _me pria Damian.

La douleur était insoutenable. Il s'était assuré que tous mes os soient brisés avant d'en finir avec moi. J'avais retardé au maximum le moment où j'aurais repris forme humaine, sachant que la douleur serait mille fois pire que sous ma forme actuelle, mais je n'en pouvais plus.

Je revoyais toutes les personnes qui comptaient le plus pour moi. Ma mère, Seth, Charlie, Rachel, Alex, Donnie, Leather, Nana, Carrie, Adriel, Kim, Billy, Claire, Nessie, Stacy, le bébé dans le ventre de Mandy, Jacob, Quil, Paul, Jason, Eliott, Jared, Miky, Damian, Embry, Caleb, Sammy... Sam... Leur disant au revoir mentalement, et combien je les aimais avant que le néant ne m'emporte.

* * *

_**_ LEAH, NON !**_

Je sursautai et repris forme humaine, me laissant une dernière fois submerger par la douleur. J'eus l'impression de voler, l'espace d'un instant.

J'entendais des cris et des grognements au loin, mais je ne voyais plus rien. J'avais du mal à respirer. C'était la fin. Cette maudite voix avait raison. J'avais tout gâché... J'allais mourir...

_Ton destin n'est pas de mourir, Leah... Tu souffriras, horriblement, mais tu ne mourras pas. Ouvre les yeux..._

Une odeur d'encens me parvint, et je sentis des mains chaudes me caresser le visage.

**_ Leah? **Murmura quelqu'un.

_Ouvre les yeux..._

**_ Leah... Tu m'entends?**

_Ouvre. Les. Yeux._

**_ Leah, s'il te plait, fais-moi un signe...**

Mes yeux pesaient une tonne. Je n'arrivais pas à bouger mes mains et encore moins mes jambes.

**_ Lee-Lee... Ouvre les yeux.**

_Lee-Lee?_

_OUVRE. LES. YEUX!_

Je soupirai mentalement et parvins enfin à ouvrir mes yeux. Une douce chaleur m'enveloppa lorsque mon regard se posa sur mon sauveur. Ma douleur, la meute, ma famille, mes amis... Rien n'avait d'importance hormis LUI. Il me regarda avec la même intensité, comme si j'étais la plus belle chose au monde. Son odeur m'envoûtait et son sourire fit mon cœur manquer un battement.

**MERDE!**

_Tu ne pouvais pas y échapper. Tu es liée à lui depuis ta plus tendre enfance. Votre séparation, la grossesse d'Emily, sa mort, c'était le Destin. Les ancêtres ont préparé votre vie de famille, puisque tu ne peux pas donner la vie, mais il a fallu que tu compliques les choses. Je t'avais prévenue, mais tu es incroyablement têtue... Je suis vraiment désolée pour Caleb, mais ça a toujours été Sam. Toujours. Maintenant que tu as retrouvé ton imprégné, mon travail est fini. Bon courage, Leah._

Je nageais en plein cauchemar. Je fermai les yeux, espérant qu'en les rouvrant, Sam aurait disparu. Mais il était encore là. Il avait l'air aussi perturbé que moi, mais son regard ne me quittait pas.

A cet instant, je regrettais de ne pas être morte.

* * *

_Dun dun dun! Aha! _

_Je sais que vous vous attendiez au retour de Sam, mais pas à CA! *rire empreint de sadisme*_

_Allez-y, lynchez-moi! _

_J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience! _

_Et si vous voulez un teaser du prochain chapitre, n'hésitez pas à le demander!_

_A la semaine prochaine!_

_Leilani_


	20. Chapitre 20 : Drag Me To Hell partie 1

__

_Hello Hello!_

_Voici mon dernier chapitre, enfin le dernier que j'ai écrit (lol) il en reste encore un petit peu... _

_J'essaierai de pousser à une dizaine, même si l'inspiration n'est pas au rendez-vous à l'heure actuelle. (le chapitre suivant est loin, très très loin d'être fini!)_

_Je tenais encore à vous remercier pour vos reviews (même si certaines veulent ma mort!)_

_Je vais donc faire une réponse groupée, puisque tout le monde a eu la même réaction!_

**_OUI! Leah et Sam sont imprégnés! Et OUI! J'ai pensé à ce chapitre depuis le début de ma fiction!_**

**_Ce fut proprement jouissif de pouvoir ENFIN imprégner ces deux là!_**

**_MAIS (et il y a toujours un mais) Au fur et à mesure que l'histoire progressait, je me suis attachée, comme vous, au personnage de Caleb._**

**_C'est difficile pour moi de mener à bien ce que je voulais faire depuis le début, et après avoir écrit la fin de mon chapitre 19, j'ai pleuré... Beaucoup... _**

**_De joie, parce qu'une fois n'est pas coutûme, je m'en suis tenue à ce que j'avais décidé, mais aussi de honte, parce que je vous jure que j'ai pensé très fort à Caleb et à Sammy... Au mal que cette imprégnation va leur causer dans la suite de l'histoire. Et surtout pour Leah, qui ne mérite pas de souffrir d'avantage._**

**_Leah est mariée à Caleb et imprégné à Sam, son premier amour... _**

**_Caleb est l'homme idéal pour Leah... Il n'est pas parfait, au contraire, et il est bien bien trop jaloux, voire paranoiaque, mais c'est ce qui fait qu'il est unique et qu'on l'aime tant..._**

**_Quand à Sam... Il est celui qu'elle a toujours rêvé d'avoir, avant Caleb. Celui qui l'a rendu heureuse pendant des années et qu'une magie toute pourrie lui a enlevé. Elle le connait par coeur, l'aime avec son peu de qualités et ses nombreux défauts... Et au tout début, je voulais qu'il lui revienne._**

**_Mais maintenant, je n'en suis plus si sûre..._**

**_Et voilà où mon esprit torturé nous a mené... _**

**_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, car honnêtement, en l'écrivant, l'histoire a pris un tout autre tournant. _**

Encore merci à vous pour vos reviews, en espérant ne pas vous décevoir quoi qu'il arrive.

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

La vie est une garce, et après, tu meurs.

Jacob n'arrêtait pas de dire cette phrase lorsqu'il s'était séparé de la meute de Sam pour protéger Bella et les Cullen. J'avais oublié cette expression; jusqu'à ce jour.

Jusqu'à ce que Sam chamboule à nouveau mon univers.

Sam, un cadeau des ancêtres... Je devais admettre qu'ils avaient un sacré sens de l'humour.

Ils avaient dû bien se fendre la poire, lorsqu'ils s'étaient penchés sur mon cas. Je les imaginais bien.

__ Hé, Taha Aki, je m'ennuie. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut bien faire aujourd'hui._

__ J'en sais rien, Ephraim... Et si on allait pourrir la vie de quelqu'un de la Tribu?_

__ Je veux bien, ça a l'air sympa. Alors, on prend qui?_

__ Et si on prenait ton arrière-petit-fils?_

__ Jacob? Non! Il est promis à de grandes choses, je le sens. Et puis, c'est le futur chef de la tribu..._

__ Quil Ateara?_

__ Oui?_

__ Non pas toi, Quil. Quil._

__ Quel Quil?_

__ Quil Junior!_

__ Ah! Non! On ne touche pas à Quil!_

__ Bon... Alors on prendra un Uley..._

__ Quoi quoi quoi? Non non! Ne faîtes pas de mal à mes descendants!_

__ T'es pas marrant, Levi..._

__ Sam a déjà une vie assez pourrie comme ça. Et Embry ne sait même pas qu'il est de la famille._

__ Il nous reste les Clearwater._

__ Seth est bien trop mignon!_

__ Alors ce sera Leah._

__ Leah est la compagne de Sam!_

__ Bah! On peut toujours trouver mieux pour Sam, Levi._

__ Bon, si vous insistez... Mais trouvez-en une qui sait faire des muffins. Sam aime les muffins._

__ Alors c'est d'accord. Reste à savoir ce qu'on va lui faire..._

__ J'ai une idée! D'abord, Sam devient un Protecteur. Ensuite... Il s'imprègne d'une autre et quitte Leah._

__ Vous savez ce qui serait tordant? Qu'il s'imprègne d'une fille de la même famille que Leah._

__ Emily est pas très jolie, mais elle sait faire des muffins..._

__ Bon, et ben ce sera Emily._

__ Oh! Oh! Et si on la faisait muter aussi?_

__ Ouais! Pas mal, Quil! Elle va péter un câble quand elle se retrouvera à partager les pensées de Sam!_

__ Pauvre Leah...Elle ne mérite pas ça..._

__ Arrête de chouiner, Ephraim. On lui fera un cadeau..._

__ Je sais, je sais! Les femmes se plaignent toujours d'avoir leur règles. On n'a qu'à les lui enlever, elle sera contente!_

__ De mieux en mieux, Quil! Avec ça, si elle ne nous remercie pas..._

J'étais persuadée que c'était l'ancêtre de Quil qui avait eu la bonne idée de nous faire s'imprégner à la fin. Les plaisanteries de mauvais goût, c'était inné chez les Ateara.

Si je n'étais pas aussi mal, physiquement et moralement, j'aurais pu en rire.

Ma vie n'était plus qu'un champ de ruine. J'étais mariée à un homme merveilleux que j'aimais plus que ma propre vie, et cette imprégnation remettait tout en question.

J'étais Sam, dix ans auparavant.

* * *

Je me rappelai que la Meute arrivait, et je fus submergée par la panique. Je puisai dans mes maigres ressources pour essayer d'expliquer rapidement la situation à Sam. Je lui étais reconnaissante de m'avoir sauvée, mais je voulais qu'il s'en aille.

**_ S... Sam...** parvins-je à dire.

**_ Je suis là, Lee-Lee... J'****entends les autres. Ils arrivent. Tout ira bien...** murmura-t-il tendrement.

Mon corps réagit à sa voix. J'oubliai de nouveau la douleur, bercée par son timbre qui m'avait tant manqué.

**_ Tout ira bien...** répéta-t-il.

Non. Tout allait mal. Il n'aurait jamais dû revenir. Il n'aurait pas dû me sauver, si c'était pour me bousiller ma vie par la suite.

Sam se leva et s'éloigna précautionneusement. Je n'arrivais pas à détacher mon regard de lui. Il n'avait pas vraiment changé, si ce n'était ses cheveux plus long et son visage plus dur. Il paraissait avoir encore grandi. Il était plus musclé aussi. En gros, si, il avait changé.

La voix de Jacob me sortit de ma contemplation.

**_ Lee! Dieu soit loué, tu es encore en vie...**

_Crois-moi, tu es bien le seul à le louer, l__à..._ songeai-je en me renfrognant.

**_ Frangine! Tu as mal?**

Je roulai des yeux. _Non, je fais semblant, ça ne se voit pas?_

**_ Laissez-moi l'examiner, **ordonna Edward en s'approchant de moi.

Sam grogna et l'attention de tous se porta sur lui.

_Magnifique entrée en matière, Uley!_

**_ Sam?** Hoqueta Jared. **Qu'est-ce que...**

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici!** Vociféra Jacob.

**_ J'ai entendu les pensées de Leah il y a trois jours. J'ai eu comme un mauvais pressentiment, alors je me suis dépêché de venir à Juneau... Quand je suis arrivé... J'ai perdu la tête. J'ai attendu cinq ans pour pouvoir tuer celui qui m'avait pris Emily... Et cette ordure réservait le même sort à Leah... Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait, ni comment, mais Leah est saine et sauve, et ma famille est vengée.**

Seth se précipita vers Sam et le serra dans ses bras.

**_ Merci...** sanglota mon frère.

Sam ne répondit pas, se contentant de tapoter le dos de Seth, le regard rivé sur moi. Je me focalisai sur mon Alpha, priant pour que personne ne se rende compte de ce qui se passai entre Sam et moi, et que cette andouille garderait sa langue.

**_ Oh, non... Leah... Je suis sincèrement désolé...** souffla Edward.

_Et merde. J'avais oublié Jean Grey._

**_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe? **S'inquiéta Michael.

Edward me regardait, ne sachant que dire.

_Pas un mot à la meute. Je dois régler ça moi-même... Parle-leur de mes blessures._

**_ Hum... Leah a tous les os brisés. Il faut l'emmener voir Carlisle avant que ses os ne se ressoudent mal. **Il se tourna vers moi. **Ça ne va pas être facile, mais nous a****llons devoir te transporter.**

__ Fais ce que tu as à faire, Cullen..._ songeai-je avant de reprendre à voix haute. **Merci.**

Jacob et les autres se mirent de part et d'autre de mon corps, et je m'évanouis dès qu'ils tentèrent de me soulever, tellement la douleur était insupportable.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, j'étais étendue sur un lit, enrubannée comme une momie. Seth et Miky étaient à mon chevet, à moitié endormis. La première pensée que j'eus fus pour mon mari. Je me demandais si les autres l'avaient informé de mon état et s'il ne s'inquiétait pas trop. J'avais envie de le voir et de le serrer dans mes bras – façon de parler, mes bras n'étant pas vraiment fonctionnels. Caleb me manquait atrocement, et Sammy aussi.

**_ Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me gratter le n****ez? **Demandai-je, pour leur signaler mon réveil.

**_ Leah!** Hurla mon frère en arborant un large sourire.** Bon sang tu nous a foutu la trouille!**

**_ Comment tu te sens, ma belle? **s'enquit Michael.

**_ Comme un saucisson. **Pouffai-je (doucement, j'avais mal, quand même)

**_ C'est vrai que tu ressembles à un saucisson! **Confirma Seth, hilare. **Edward a dit que tu devras rester deux semaines sans bouger.**

**_ Deux semaines? Mais c'est impossible! Comment je vais faire, moi, avec le petit? **Me lamentai-je.

**_ On a déjà prévenu ****Cal'. Ils resteront à Rosebud le temps de ta guérison, et ensuite vous partirez en vacances, comme prévu. **M'informa Miky.

**_ Et nous, pendant ce temps-là, on te chouchoute, ma vieille! **Ajouta Seth avec un petit sourire en coin qui ne me disait rien de bon.

**_ Tant que tu ne me fais pas la cuisine, ça me va!** Raillai-je.

**_ Et voilà! Tu me gâches mon plaisir! **Bougonna-t-il.

**_ Mais je reste en vie! **Répliquai-je avant d'éclater de rire (un tout petit peu).

Nous rîmes de concert avant que Jacob n'arrive, le visage fermé. Je me doutais de la raison de son mécontentement, bien que j'espérais de tout mon cœur m'être fait une commotion et avoir imaginé le retour de Sam.

**_ Est-ce que je peux parler seul à seule avec Leah, les mecs?** Demanda-t-il en me fixant intensément.

_Ouh la... Il sait tout._

Seth et Miky s'exécutèrent après m'avoir embrassé le front. Jacob fronça les sourcils et soupira, visiblement agacé.

**_ Interdiction d'écouter notre conversation! **Tonna-t-il avec son double timbre.

Des murmures de mécontentement résonnèrent de l'autre côté de la porte, puis le silence.

**_ Tu sais comment parler à tes troupes, Chef! **Gloussai-je.

Il me sourit faiblement et s'assit près de moi.

**_ Et Eliott? Comment va-t-il?** Demandai-je.

**_ Mieux que toi, c'est sûr. Mais tu as eu tes blessures de guerre, ça y est!**

**_ Crois-moi, je m'en serais bien passée! C'est la honte, de pas pouvoir se lever pour pisser...** Soupirai-je.

**_ Je sais bien! J'ai du pisser dans une bouteille pendant toute une semaine, après le combat contre les nouveau-nés, il y a huit ans.**

**_ Oh pitié! Ne me rappelle pas ça!** Grimaçai-je. **Comment ça s'est fini, de votre côté?**

**_ Kate et Garrett... **commença-t-il avant de secouer la tête. **Carmen et Eleazar vont vivre avec les Cullen, maintenant.**

**_ Et les Italiens?**

**_ Il n'en reste que deux. Une femelle qui s'est rendue, avec son compagnon. Chelsea et Santiago, je crois. Ils vont changer leur régime alimentaire. Jasper n'est pas vraiment convaincu qu'ils peuvent leur faire confiance.**

**_ Les trois chefs?**

**_ Ils n'ont pas voulu nous écouter. Alice a conseillé de les éliminer, avec leurs compagnes, pour qu'il n'y ait plus de représailles. C'est ce qu'ils ont fait. Alice, Eleazar et Carmen sont partis en Roumanie, avec pour parler à l'ancienne famille royale. D'après eux, ils ne devraient pas nous poser de problèmes.**

**_ Tu veux dire que...**

**_ On est libres, Leah! **Me sourit-il.** Il y aura toujours des vampires à tuer, mais on ne sera plus menacés par les Italiens. Ils n'existent plus! Et Carlisle pense que quand toute l'histoire ****se propagera dans le monde des vampires, toutes les sangsues vont éviter l'Etat de Washington pour ne pas se faire exterminer comme les Volturis! Vous allez enfin pouvoir songer à arrêter de vous transformer!**

J'avais attendu dix ans en espérant que ce jour viendrait, et à l'instant où Jacob m'annonçait que nous pourrions nous défaire de la malédiction qui nous était tombé dessus, j'étais plus que partagée. J'avais appris à vivre avec ce que j'étais devenue, à voir le bon côté des choses. En tout cas jusqu'à mon imprégnation.

Étrangement, je ne me voyais pas faire autre chose.

J'avais 29 ans, je n'avais pas pu aller à l'université, personne à la Réserve ne désirait me donner de travail, parce que je faisais peur aux autres. Je devais gérer une dizaine de loups affamés quasiment tous les jours, en plus de mon petit loup, remplacer ma mère au conseil, puisqu'elle était partie vivre à Forks avec Charlie, et apprendre à contrôler mon tempérament, ce qui n'était pas facile tous les jours, surtout quand on vit avec des éternels adolescents qui mangent comme des porcs. Heureusement que Rachel, Kim et Stacy avaient trouvé des petits boulots dans le coin – nous avions fini par faire une espèce de cagnotte avec leur paie et les maigres allocations que je touchais en temps que mère de famille – et que Leather et maman nous envoyaient un peu d'argent elles aussi, sinon, nous n'aurions jamais pu nous en sortir.

Plus d'une fois, nous avions parlé avec Caleb de partir vivre à Rosebud, où Nana nous avait assuré que nous pourrions gagner notre vie confortablement. Mais nous n'arrivions pas à nous résoudre à quitter notre famille.

Je me demandais si les autres se posaient la question de ce qu'ils feraient s'ils n'avaient pas à se transformer. J'avais forcé Embry, Quil et Seth à suivre des cours par correspondance, avec l'aide – très généreuse – des Cullen. Ils avaient chacun un diplôme universitaire, et ils pourraient travailler n'importe où. Mandy souhaiterait sûrement rentrer à Rosebud, elle qui n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre que la Push, c'était nul. Maudite Barbie...

Paul essayerait probablement de faire plaisir à Rachel en la laissant reprendre ses études là où elle les avait laissés et s'occuperait d'Alex à plein temps. Mais resteraient-ils à la Push? Je n'en suis pas sûre.

Jared resterait. Kim n'avait aucune intention de partir. Elle était heureuse à la Push. Elle avait un boulot, une vie tranquille, pas d'aspiration particulière, tout comme Jared.

Quil resterait aussi. Claire venait d'emménager définitivement dans la Réserve avec ses parents, et je ne le voyais pas la quitter.

Miky était comme une mouche collée à un pot de miel. Tant que Cal resterait à la Push, il resterait aussi. Ça ne me gênait pas de l'avoir avec nous, parce que je l'adorais autant que Seth. Qui était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je ne souhaitais pas m'en aller.

**_ Leah? Ça va? **S'inquiéta Jacob.

**_ Hum? Quoi?**

**_ Tu n'as pas l'air contente. **Sourcilla-t-il.

**_ Excuse-moi, je réfléchissais... Je crois qu'il va me falloir un peu de temps pour m'y faire. Ça ****va nous changer, mais ce n'est pas forcément une mauvaise chose... Si seulement c'était arrivé quelques années plus tôt... Ou même quelques jours...** soupirai-je.

**_ Personne n'a dit à Caleb que Sam était ici. **Me dit-il en me caressant le visage.

Je sursautai et ne pus retenir un gémissement plaintif lorsque je ressentis mon cœur se fissurer. Je tournai doucement la tête vers Jacob.

**_ Tu sais tout, n'est-ce pas? **Soufflai-je, au bord des larmes.

**_ J'ai saisi au moment où j'ai vu Sam. Les autres étaient bien trop inquiets pour se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit. J'ai posé la question à Sam et il me l'a confirmé ensuite.**

**_ Ça n'aurait pas dû arriver... J'y comprends rien...**

**_ Si ça peut te rassurer, nous non plus.**

**_ Nous? Les autres sont au courant?** M'affolai-je.

**_ Non, juste Sam, toi et moi. Je dois avouer que c'est... Surprenant... Choquant...**

**_ Mal.** Claquai-je.

**_ Je n'irais pas jusque-là, Leah. Mais le fait que Sam s'imprègne de toi alors qu'il l'a déjà été, d'une, et de deux, que tu sois mariée avec son frère, ça complique les choses... **Il resta un moment sans rien dire avant de reprendre, hésitant.** Lee, est-ce que tu...**** Toi aussi, tu t'es imprégnée?**

Je fondis en larmes, incapable de répondre. J'avais honte de moi, de ce maudit destin et du besoin que j'éprouvais d'avoir Sam près de moi.

**_ Merde... **fut tout ce que Jacob réussit à dire.

**_ Fallait que ça tombe sur moi...** Sanglotai-je.

**_ Et il fallait que ce soit Sam... **ajouta-t-il, dépité. **Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?**

**_ La question à un million de dollars...** raillai-je.

**_ Je ne sais pas ce que lui a prévu de faire, mais il faudra lui dire pour Sammy, Leah.**

Je tressaillis. La honte me submergea de nouveau. J'avais vraiment tout fait de travers.

**_ Il va falloir que je parle à Sammy aussi... Et à Caleb... Mon Dieu****... **m'épouvantai-je.

**_ On leur parlera ensemble, si tu veux... Ça sera dur, mais Caleb comprendra que tu n'as pas le choix.**

**_ Pas le choix de quoi? De lui pourrir l'existence? Caleb est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé, Jacob! Et regarde comment je le**** remercie! Je m'imprègne d'un autre homme! De la personne qu'il supporte le moins au monde! **M'emportai-je.

**_ Ça ne m'enchante pas plus que toi, Lee, mais tu connais l'imprégnation. Sam est ton âme-soeur et...**

**_ Sam peut aller se faire voir avec son imprégn****ation à la noix! Je veux bien qu'il fasse partie de ma vie et de celle de Sammy, mais je ne briserai pas la vie de Caleb, tu m'entends?** Rugis-je.

**_ Tu sais bien que personne n'a jamais réussi à passer outre une imprégnation...** se désola mon Alpha.

**_ Person****ne n'a jamais essayé. **Répliquai-je.

**_ Leah...**

**_ Regarde-moi bien, Black, et ouvre grand tes oreilles. Je ne sais pas comment ça se passe, dans vos petites têtes d'imprégnés, et je m'en fous royalement. J'aime Caleb. De tout mon cœur. Je l'ai épousé, et je lui ai juré fidélité jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. Rien ni personne ne m'empêchera de tenir ma promesse. Surtout pas cette maudite imprégnation. Je me fiche de souffrir le martyre, Caleb vaut beaucoup mieux que ça. C'est LUI qui m'a aidé à redevenir celle que j'étais avant que Sam ne m'abandonne. C'est LUI qui m'a fait voir que la vie avait de bons côtés et qui m'a aidé à accepter ce que je suis réellement. C'est à LUI que j'ai donné mon cœur. A LUI que j'ai juré que je serai toujours là, dans les bons et les mauvais moments. C'est à LUI que j'ai pensé quand je me suis réveillée, tout à l'heure.**

**_ Mais c'est à Sam que tu es destinée... Ecoute, je ne cherche pas à te pousser dans ses bras, mais c'est inévitable! Tu le sais aussi bien que moi! Tout ce que tu as traversé, cette obsession pour lui dont tu n'arrivais pas à te défaire, le fait que tu aies accepté d'élever son fils à la mort d'Emily... Ton entêtement à rester vivre à la Push alors que tout le monde te disait qu'il ne reviendrait pas... Tu étais la seule à savoir au fond de toi qu'il reviendrait un jour! C'est un putain de signe, ça!**

**_ Ne commence pas...** l'avertis-je.

**_ Et tu crois que j'ai oublié ce drôle de truc qui t'est arrivé le jour de ton mariage? Cette voix que tu entendais et qui te faisait penser à Sam...**

Je frémis. Bien sûr, il fallait que mon Alpha ait une mémoire d'éléphant...

**_ Je me rappelle de tout. De ta crise d'hystérie quand je t'ai empêché de tuer Embry, de ta panique au moment où je t'ai demandé si tu acceptais d'épouser Caleb. Dis-moi, Leah, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé à ce moment-là? Est-ce que tu avais encore cette voix dans ta tête qui te parlait de Sam?**

Je m'apprêtais à répondre, énervée mais mon attention fut attirée vers la porte de la chambre. Sam se tenait là, les poings serrés, tremblant comme une feuille. Toute ma colère s'évanouit lorsque mon regard croisa le sien. Mon cœur se serra lorsque je réalisai qu'il avait entendu une bonne partie de la conversation. Je l'avais blessé, et la douleur dans son regard trouva écho en moi. J'aurais donné tout ce que j'avais pour qu'il ne souffre pas... Ou au moins qu'il n'entende pas ce que j'avais dit, même si je ne regrettais pas mes paroles.

_Maudite imprégnation... Maudits sentiments contradictoires..._

**_ Sam, je... **balbutiai-je.

**_ Tu es mariée? **Sa phrase ressemblait plus à une assertion qu'à une question.

**_ Je vais vous laisser... **murmura Jacob.** Je vais aller téléphoner à Nessie. Elle s'inquiétait pour toi, et... Peu importe. Je file.**

Il m'embrassa le front et nous laissa seul, mon imprégné et moi.

* * *

Je pris le temps de détailler Sam. Ça faisait une éternité que je ne l'avais pas vu avec les cheveux aussi longs. Il avait fait deux longues nattes qu'il avait fait passer par-dessus ses épaules et qui se finissaient au niveau de ses... Wow... Je me rappelais que Sam avait un corps de rêve, mais là...

_Pense à ton mari, Leah. Ton mari..._

Sam se détendit lorsqu'il me vit l'analyser, et son sourire en coin me fit fondre.

_Stupide imprégnation._

**_ C'est moi ou tu me reluques?** Minauda-t-il.

**_ C'est toi.** Mentis-je.

**_ Tu mens, mais je vais faire semblant de te croire. Il faut qu'on se parle sérieusement.** Reprit-il avec assurance.

**_ Je sais. Assieds-toi.**

Il rapprocha le siège du lit et s'assit, le regard encré au mien. Une étrange chaleur m'envahit et malgré toute ma bonne volonté, je n'arrivais pas à penser de manière cohérente. Ce n'était pas à cause de l'imprégnation. Sam m'avait toujours fait cet effet-là.

**_ S'il te plait, arrête...** implorai-je.

**_ Quoi donc?**

**_ De me regarder comme ça...**

**_ Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Tu... Ça fait cinq ans que je ne t'ai pas vue, c'est... Imprégnation à part, ça fait du bien de te voir...** me sourit-il.

**_ On t'a cherché, tu sais...**

**_ J'ai vu Seth, Eliott et Jason en Amazonie, mais je ne pouvais p****as... Je t'ai entendue plusieurs fois m'appeler. Je savais que tu voulais me parler de quelque chose d'important, mais... Je n'arrivais pas à penser à autre chose qu'à Emily... Au fait que je n'ai pas pu la protéger comme je le devais... Et je ne comprena****is pas pourquoi je t'entendais alors que j'avais coupé les ponts avec tout le monde. J'ai essayé de te chasser de mon esprit, mais je n'ai jamais réussi. Je ne voulais pas me mêler de ta vie, alors dès que j'entendais le son de ta voix, je m'empressais de ****fermer mon esprit. **Il se rapprocha de moi et je sentis son souffle chaud contre ma peau. **J'ai entendu ta voix tous les jours, Leah...**

Je tressaillis.

**_ J'ai arrêté de t'entendre un peu après mon mariage, quand je me suis transformée en rentrant de lune de**** miel. A cette époque, tu étais dans la Terre de Feu... **Avouais-je, honteuse.

Il hoqueta et se recula brusquement.

**_ Tu as dit la Terre de Feu? **Sourcilla-t-il.

**_ Oui. Pourquoi?**

**_ C'est à cette époque-là que j'ai commencé à entendre cette voix bizarre qui me disait de revenir à la Push.**

Ce fut à mon tour d'être surprise.

**_ Toi aussi, tu...** bredouillai-je.

**_ Moi aussi quoi?**

**_ J'ai entendu cette voix la veille de mon mariage, après avoir fait un rituel Lakota... Elle me disait de venir te chercher et de te ramener ton fils...**

Sam frissonna et me dévisagea avec incrédulité. Ma culpabilité ne faisait que croître à mesure que je le regardais, et je préférai fermer les yeux.

**_ C'est pour ça que les garçons étaient venus te trouver. C'est pour ça que j'avais essayé de rentrer en contact avec toi. Carlisle et Edward ont sauvé ton fils. Avant de mourir, Emily... Elle m'a fait promettre de m'occuper de lui, et...**

**_ Mon fils est en vie!** S'exclama-t-il, sous le choc.

**_ J'ai attendu que tu reviennes. Sincèrement. **M'empressai-je de dire, priant pour qu'il ne me déteste pas.** Mais plus le temps passait, plus je me suis mis à douter de ton retour... **Je rouvris les yeux et me sentis encore plus horrible en voyant l'expression de son visage. **Je suis...** _Je suis quoi? Désol__ée? Énervée que tu sois de retour? Oh Seigneur je ne sais même plus ce que je ressens._

**_ Comment est-ce qu'il s'appelle? **Demanda-t-il, les larmes aux yeux.

**_ Sammy. Sammy Emerson Uley... Hum... ****Spear. **Soufflai-je, gênée.

**_ Spear! Caleb a reconnu MON FILS?** Rugit-il.

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu imaginais? Qu'on allait se marier et qu'il n'allait pas l'adopter? Caleb s'est occupé de Sammy avec moi et il l'aime comme son fils! Et d'ailleurs, si tu veux tout savoir, c'est Sammy qui a demandé à porter son nom. On ne l'a ****forcé à rien. Quand je l'ai adopté, j'étais encore célibataire. Il avait mon nom de jeune fille et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ceux qu'il considérait comme son père et sa mère n'avait pas le même nom que lui. S'il n'avait pas demandé à changer de nom, Ca****leb n'aurait rien fait, alors arrête un peu de t'exciter pour ça!** Répliquai-je sur le même ton.

**_ Tu voudrais que je réagisse comment? Que je saute de joie alors que ce type a pris MA place dans la vie de MON fils?**

**_ C'est peut-être ton fils comme tu dis, mais qui s'est occupé de lui pendant ces cinq dernières années? Qui a veillé sur lui lorsqu'il avait du mal à dormir? Qui passait des nuits blanches à le rassurer lorsqu'il faisait des cauchemars? Qui a assisté à ses premiers pas? Qui l'a accompagné à sa première rentrée des classes? Caleb l'a fait. Il s'est comporté comme un père. C'est lui que Sammy appelle papa. Pas toi.**

Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû lui dire ça. C'était en partie notre faute s'il n'avait pas pu vivre ça, et sa peine ne me rendait pas fière de ce que j'avais dit. Mais je n'allais certainement pas m'excuser d'avoir défendu mon mari, parce que c'était la stricte vérité.

**_ Vous ne lui avez pas parlé de moi? **Demanda Sam.

**_ Il est au courant de tout ce qui s'est passé. Il sait que tu igno****rais son existence. Aucun de nous n'a dit un mot de travers sur toi, si c'est ce dont tu as peur. Mais ne crois pas qu'il va t'accueillir avec un grand sourire et un Mars... Caleb et lui sont très proches... **le prévins-je.

**_ Bien sûr...** grommela-t-il.

**_ Sa****m. **Soupirai-je, agacée. **Tu as tout à fait le droit d'être en colère. Tu as le droit de nous en vouloir, de nous détester, même. Mais si tu veux que Sammy te laisse entrer dans sa vie, il va falloir que tu intègres qu'il aime Caleb et que ce n'est pas prêt ****de changer.**

**_ Je n'aurais jamais dû partir...** s'affligea-t-il en se couvrant la tête avec ses mains.

Une partie de moi était d'accord avec lui et voulait le frapper pour être parti, mais l'autre, la plus importante, voulait lui répondre ''Tu n'aurais jamais dû revenir, plutôt.''

**_ Sammy et Caleb sont à Rosebud... Miky a dit qu'ils ne reviendront pas avant que je sois guérie... Mais on avait prévu de partir en vacances, histoire de nous retrouver...**

Sam gémit faiblement. Il avait l'air si vulnérable que je me mis à reconsidérer mes projets de vacances dans ma tête, pour qu'il puisse voir son fils plus rapidement.

_Oh non non non non... Ce sont des vacances en famille, ma vieille, et tu as promis à Caleb et Sammy que vous iriez après l'histoire des Volturis..._

_Mais il est si triste..._

_Hors de question que je change mes projets pour Sam Uley. Il verra Sammy après._

_Mais c'est son père... Il doit rattraper le temps perdu!_

_Maudite imprégnation!_

**_ Tu veux voir des photos de Sammy? **Lui demandai-je, presque à contrecœur.

Sam releva la tête, troublé par ma demande, et m'offrit l'un des plus beaux sourires que j'ai vu de toute ma vie... Mon cœur se réchauffa instantanément et je ne pus que lui sourire en retour.

_Maudite, maudite imprégnation..._

**_ Jacob a un album rien que pour Sammy. C'est son filleul.**

**_ J'avais pensé à lui aussi, d**it-il, légèrement absent. **Et qui est la marraine?**

**_ Rachel! Mais ça a été limite! **Gloussai-je.

**_ Pourquoi?**

**_ Elle ne me faisait absolument pas confiance, avec le bébé. Personne ne pensait que la peste que j'étais pourrait s'occuper d'un enfant, hormis Jacob et Caleb. Elle était aussi irritante que des hémorroïdes!**

Sam éclata de rire.

**_ Toujours aussi classe, Lee-Lee...**

**_ Tu sais ce qu'on dit! On s'améliore avec le temps!** Reniflai-je. **Allez, va demander l'album à Jacob et reviens ici, que je te dise à quoi les photos correspondent.**

Il se leva rapidement et courut hors de la chambre. J'entendis Jacob râler et marmonner, et je souris en me demandant ce que Sam avait bien pu lui dire. J'essayai de bouger mes bras et de me mettre plus à l'aise, mais le moindre mouvement me faisait presque tourner de l'œil.

Sam revint avec l'album-photo et un plateau, le sourire aux lèvres.

**_ Je t'ai apporté un verre de jus d'orange et des chips.**

**_ Tu as réussi à piquer des chips à Jacob?** Pouffai-je.

**_ Il a voulu les reprendre, mais je lui ai dit que tu serais sûrement ravie de savoir qu'il avait refusé de partager ses chips avec toi alors que tu étais alitée...**

**_ Bien joué, Uley! **M'esclaffai-je. **Tu comptes me donner la becquée, c'est ça?**

**_ En tout bien tout honneur, évidemment... **Répondit-il avec un sourire narquois.

**_ Bien sûr... **sourcillai-je, méfiante. **Tu as de la chance que j'aie faim. Je ne dirai rien pour cette fois, mais n'espère pas ****que ça change**** quoi que ce soit entre nous.**

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là?**

**_ Je suis mariée, Sam. J'ai une vie de famille. Et c'est vrai que je suis heureuse de te voir en pleine forme, et de pouvoir te présenter ton fils, d'une certaine manière...** Il fronça les sourcils. **Bon, j'avoue que je ne suis pas super contente de te présenter Sammy, parce que j'ai peur de la manière dont il va réagir. Mais on va faire avec. Tu es son père et tu dois faire partie de sa vie. Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvo****ir pour que vous puissiez vous entendre et passer du temps ensemble... Mais la situation est...**

**_ Complexe... **conclut-il.

**_ C'est peu de le dire, **acquiesçai-je tristement.** Je ne veux pas te faire de mal... Tu en as déjà assez bavé comme ça... Tu mérites d'être heureux, seulement... L'imprégnation...**

**_ Ça craint...**

**_ C'est un truc d'imprégné, de finir les phrases des autres? Parce que je n'aime pas trop ça.** Bougonnai-je.

**_ Non, mais je te connais par cœur...** murmura-t-il en ouvrant l'album. **C'est... lui?**

**_ ****Oui. C'est notre petit crapaud...** souris-je.

**_ Le nôtre..**. répéta-t-il, les larmes aux yeux.

Je frémis en même temps que Sam en réalisant ce que je venais de dire. Sammy était son fils biologique, et mon fils adoptif. Je ne tenais pas à prendre la place d'Emily dans le cœur du petit, mais mon cœur se réchauffait toujours autant lorsqu'il m'appelait ''maman''. Autant je trouvais ça naturel de clamer que Sammy était à nous deux, voire juste, autant je ne souhaitais pas que Sam se méprenne sur le sens de ma phrase. Je n'avais aucune intention de former une famille avec lui. J'avais déjà la famille qu'il me fallait.

**_ Oui. C'est notre fils. A Emily, à Caleb, à toi et à moi.** Déclarai-je fermement.

**_ Oh... bien sûr, **bredouilla Sam en replongeant sa tête dans l'album.

**_ Caleb, Miky et Seth et Embry ont fait des photos de Sammy quasiment tous les jours. Ils lui ont appris à poser, à faire la moue, comme dans les magazines. A force, il finira mannequin...**

Sam s'esclaffa lorsqu'il tomba sur une photo de Sammy et Seth couverts de farine. Ils avaient la tête baissée et arboraient une petite moue contrite, pendant que je leurs criais dessus, sourcils froncés, en brandissant un doigt réprobateur.

**_ Ah! Ils lui apprennent aussi à faire des bêtises.** Maugréai-je. **On pourrait croire qu'avec le temps, les gars se seraient responsabilisés un peu... Tu parles! Quand Sammy, Seth et Miky sont dans la même pièce, il ne faut surtout pas les lai****sser seuls!**

**_ A ce point?**

**_ Voyons voir... Ils ont décidé de faire des mèches au chien de Kim, parce que Miky trouvait son pelage ''sans éclat''... Ils ont découpé mes rideaux pour faire à Sammy une cape de chevalier... Ils ont joué au baseball à l'intérieur de la maison parce que j'avais interdit à Sammy de sortir sous la pluie. Cette fois-là, Caleb et Paul étaient de la partie... Ça te suffit comme exemple?**

**_ Oui, oui, ça suffit!** Dit-il en essayant de calmer son fou rire.

C'était vraiment bizarre de voir Sam rire à ce point, ou même de discuter avec lui de façon civilisée. Je n'aurais jamais cru cela possible un jour. Je devais peut-être remercier l'imprégnation pour m'avoir fait retrouver le Sam que j'avais connu avant sa transformation. Mon ami d'enfance, mon confident, la personne qui comptait le plus à mes yeux...

_STOP!_

Le Sam que j'avais connu avant était celui dont j'étais tombée amoureuse. Et il était hors de question que je retombe dans ses filets. Caleb était celui que j'avais choisi, celui que j'aimais, et je ne laisserais personne changer cela. Pas même Sam Uley et son adorable rire.

_ARGH!_

**_ Je... Je m'excuse de bouleverser encore ta vie, Leah.** Murmura Sam, qui devait s'être rendu compte de mon changement d'humeur. J**e n'avais vraiment pas p****révu que ça arrive... Je veux que tu sois heureuse, Lee-Lee...**

**_ Je suis heureuse avec Caleb. Vraiment.** Assurai-je.

**_ Je ne cherche pas à détruire ton mariage... S'il n'y avait pas Sammy, je... Je t'aurais laissé tranquille...**

**_ NON!** Hurlai-je en essayant de me lever. La douleur se réveilla et je me retrouvai à sangloter, le cœur en miettes.** Je n'ai pas envie que tu partes non plus, Sam. Tout ça est bien trop compliqué... Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je ne veux pas briser la vie de Caleb. Je l'aime trop pour**** ça. Mais je ne peux pas non plus te demander de partir alors que tu as le droit de partager la vie de ton fils...**

Le regard de Sam s'adoucit et il essuya mes larmes, déclenchant des frissons qui se répercutaient dans tout mon corps.

**_ Ne pleure pas, ma jolie... On trouvera une solution...**

**_ Ils me manquent... Caleb et Sammy... J'aurais voulu qu'ils soient là... **sanglotai-je.

**_ Veux-tu que je t'apporte un téléphone pour que tu puisses leur parler?** Proposa-t-il.

**_ Tu... Tu ferais ça? **Balbutiai-je.

**_ N'****importe quoi pour te voir sourire, petite Lee-Lee...** souffla-t-il.

Ses paroles me ramenèrent des années en arrière. A l'époque où nous étions ensemble. Amoureux. Fusionnels. Nous suffisant à nous-même.

**_ Et si on continuait à regarder les photos de Sammy****, avant?** Demandai-je, sans me détacher de son regard.

**_ Tu en es sûre?**

**_ Certaine. Mais avant, donne-moi une chips, Sam-Sam... J'ai la dalle...**

Le sourire de Sam s'élargit et mon cœur me parut plus léger, alors qu'il commençait à me donner à manger.

_Maudite Imprégnation..._

* * *

_Voila_

_Nous en sommes rendus là. Leah est partagée entre son amour pour Caleb et l'effet de l'imprégnation sur Sam..._

**_Et moi aussi..._**

_Le prochain chapitre sera du point de vue de Caleb._

_J'espère vraiment pouvoir le terminer avant la semaine prochaine, mais je ne vous promets rien._

_Je passe mon temps à le faire et le défaire, et quand je me mets dessus, j'ai mal au coeur..._

_C'est fou à quel point on peut s'attacher à une histoire et à des personnage qu'on crée de toute pièce._

_Vous m'auriez demandé au début de l'histoire qui je prendrais si je devais choisir entre Sam et Caleb,_

_j'aurais répondu sans hésiter "c'est un SAM/LEAH que j'écris! UN SAM/LEAH! C'EST CLAIR?"_

_Et maintenant... C'est la merde! (lol)_

_Gardez l'esprit ouvert, en tout cas! Et laissez-moi vos reviews!_

_A tout bientôt!_

_Leilani_


	21. Chapitre 21 : Drag Me To Hell partie 2

_Hello Hello!_

_Nous sommes mercredi, le soleil brille (pas vraiment mais on va faire semblant que c'est le cas), la douce chaleur du mois d'Aout réchauffe nos coeurs endoloris (pff) et un nouveau chapitre d'un amour inattendu (Unexpected Love in English) est sur le point d'être lu par des personnes chères à mon coeur (ça, c'est vrai! Sans votre soutien, je n'écrirais probablement plus à l'heure actuelle)_

_Merci pour vos reviews et vos menaces qui m'ont fait chaud au coeur! Je suis heureuse de voir que ma fiction vous plait autant, et que vous espérez toutes quelque chose de bien précis._

_J'ai pris en compte les diverses possibilités que vous m'avez suggéré, et j'évalue tous les scénarios possibles avant de mettre en place la fin de mon histoire. J'ai une petite idée de commence elle va se terminer, mais encore une fois ca va dépendre de ce que j'aurais écrit d'ici là!_

_Avant de passer à la lecture du chapitre je tiens à répondre à toutes mes charmantes revieweuses_

**_sarah0406 :_** tu as raison en ce qui concerne l'imprégnation dans le bouquin. Personnellement, je ne crois pas que les imprégnés soient obligés de finir en couple, mais comment résister lorsque la personne qui est en face de vous est prête à tout pour vous, vous comprends mieux que quiconque, vous soutient envers et contre tout... Ah zut! C'est ce que Leah faisait avec Sam depuis le début... Heu... Bon! Ben sujet suivant! Sérieusement, si Leah finit avec Sam, ce ne sera pas à cause de l'imprégnation, que je considère comme l'un des Onze Fléau d'Egypte (je sais, y en a dix, mais avec l'imprégnation, le compte est bon!) J'espère quand même que tu liras mon histoire jusqu'à la fin, quoi qu'il arrive! (le merdier est pas pret d'etre terminé! Et NON, tu ne sauras pas si Leah choisira Sam ou Caleb!)

**Lunita01 :** J'aime ta façon de voir les choses... C'est exactement ce que je voulais faire ressentir aux lecteurs... Le choix n'est pas si simple que ça. Leah a vécu avec les deux, connait les habitudes des deux, et au final être avec l'un ou l'autre sera un bon choix pour elle. MAIS, je ne suis pas du genre à préférer la facilité, ce qui serait le cas en faisant caleb s'imprégner et laisser Leah tomber... Non non, Leah devra choisir en son âme et conscience, et peut être qu'après... SI elle choisit Sam, je donnerai à Caleb sa fin heureuse...

**Gaelle-51 **: NON ! Je ne tuerai pas Sam, ni Caleb, c'est atroce!

**emichlo : **J'espère que tu n'as pas fini d'aimer Sam, parce que le chapitre 22 sera de son point de vue! Vous saurez ce qu'il pense vraiment, comme il voit les choses de son côté, et que parfois, les actions qu'il commet ne correspondent pas avec ce qu'il pense vraiment! On sera en plein dans la psychologie de Sam, et je trépigne d'avance de voir vos réactions (il est pas fini hein, mais il promet!)

**Djianara :** MDR! Et comment, on voit que tu est a fond Team Caleb! Mais c'est bien! Assume ton opinion!

**Anonyme** : Tu n'as pas tort, Sam est un égoïste, mais Sam est un homme, donc c'est normal! N'empêche, c'est noté!

**simonebruneau **: la définition de l'imprégnation est correcte, mais qu'en est-il lorsqu'il y a DOUBLE imprégnation? Tout est clair du côté de Leah, elle veut rester avec son mari... Pour l'instant, au moins... Mais Sam? Il veut quoi, le Sam?

**clemence **: j'aime beaucoup ton alternative, mais c'est pareil... trop facile! (je sais, j'aime les complications et c'est pas cool, mais c'est ce qui fera la relation Leah-Sam ou Leah Caleb plus forte, je pense)

**Julie Winchester** : En Chine? Tu veux tuer Leah, c'est ça? C'est douloureux de 'éloigner de son imprégné! Mais je note! (au passage, je tiens à signaler que si Sam n'était pas revenu, la fiction serait terminée et vous m'auriez incendiée parce que Leah serait morte comme Emily!)

**suzan la fan** : c'est exactement le message que je veux faire passer, avec ou sans Caleb. L'imprégnation n'est pas quelque chose que j'apprécie, mais si Leah choisit Sam, ce ne sera pas à cause de l'imprégnation... En tout cas, merci beaucoup de suivre mon histoire, et garde l'esprit ouvert! (s'il te plait, ne me tue pas avant la fin de l'histoire!)

**Noleme** : Jane, sors de ce corps! (ou Dexter, au choix! lol) Effectivement, je souffre dans ma vie de tous les jours, mais plus physiquement que moralement (quoi que le moral dépend aussi du physique), mais tu sais ce qu'on dit, qui aime bien chatie bien! et j'adoooooooooore Leah! (pitoyable excuse pour mon sadisme a outrance, je sais...) En tout cas, je suis heureuse de voir que tu aimes ma fiction, et que tu ne sais pas vraiment ou va ta préférence... J'espère que tu la découvriras au fil des chapitres à venir!

**Foxy White **: Hau, nouvelle Bêta sans peur! Merci de m'avoir aidé à accoucher de ce douloureux chapitre, et de bien vouloir le supporter pour les autres à venir! L'idée d'un ménage à trois aurait certainement plus à Leah (Bella Swan, sors de ce corps) mais je ne suis pas sûre que Caleb et Sam apprécieraient (bon, Sam est un zombie imprégné, alors il dirait rien, mais Caleb...) La pendaison est pas mal aussi, mais je pense que les autres lectrices me réserveraient le même sort si je choisissais cette option!

**just Miss-Bibinou** : WOW! J'avais déjà même oublié le prénom de l'ex de Collin, mais c'est bien ça, je suis impressionnée! j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant!

**loulou** : c'est à moi de te remercier de continuer à lire ma fiction avec autant de plaisir!

**4ever Jack** : Je viens de lire ta review et c'est marrant, parce que tu auras ta réponse sur l'imprégnation dans ce chapitre (comme quoi, les grand esprits...) Malheureusement, qu'on le veuille ou non, Leah va enore souffrir, et encore à cause de Sam et de l'imprégnation... Mais promis, ça ira mieux... Un jour...

_Voila! Je tenais à remercier encore une fois** Foxy White **qui a remplacé au pied levé ma bêta, et grâce à qui j'ai pu poster mon chapitre à temps. _

_En espérant que notre collaboration durera encore et encore! **Hontôni Arigato!**_

_Et maintenant... Place aux festivités!_

* * *

Point de vue de Caleb. 

Mon cœur pesait une tonne depuis la dernière fois où j'avais entendu Leah, mais alors que je regardais Sammy et Alex s'amuser au lac Rosebud avec Renesmée, je le sentais s'alourdir de seconde en seconde.

Je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas. En quatre années de mariage, j'avais appris à faire confiance à mon intuition. Les rares fois où Leah avait été en danger, je l'avais pressenti. Seulement cette fois-ci, c'était plus intense. Comme si on mettait mon cœur dans un étau et qu'on resserrait ce dernier jusqu'à ce qu'il explose.

Il était dix-sept heures et nous n'avions toujours pas de nouvelles de la Meute. L'angoisse que j'éprouvais ne cessait d'augmenter.

Nous avions rendez-vous chez Carrie et Adriel pour le dîner, et je tenais à ce que les enfants se débarbouillent avant d'y aller.

**_ On y va, les petits monstres!** Clamai-je en me levant.

**_ Encore cinq minutes, papa! **Supplia Sammy en faisant la moue.

**_ Comme t****u veux... Mais je ne pense pas que tata Carrie sera contente de ne pas avoir son apprenti cuisinier avec elle... **fis-je nonchalamment.

**_ Oh! On va chez tata? **S'exclama Sammy.

**_ Oui! Et je crois même qu'elle a prévu de faire des tacos, ce soir... Enfin, si on l'aide un peu!**

**_ Viens vite, Alex! Tata elle va nous faire faire la cuisine!**

**_ Le chantage affectif n'est pas vraiment une bonne solution. **Me dit Renesmée en s'approchant de moi avec un léger sourire.

**_ Peut-être pas, mais ça marche... **gloussai-je.

**_ C'****est vrai.** Acquiesça-t-elle, pensive.

Au moment où Sammy et Alex nous rejoignaient, je sentis une énorme douleur au niveau de mon flanc droit. Renesmée me regarda, sourcils froncés, alors que je me tenais les côtes en gémissant légèrement.

**_ Quelque chose ****ne va pas? **S'inquiéta-t-elle.

**_ Ça doit être une crampe, rien de...**

Je mis un genou à terre, le souffle coupé, lorsque la douleur se propagea au niveau de ma hanche gauche. Je n'avais fait aucun geste brusque, et ma condition ne me permettait pas de me blesser facilement. Je sentais mon cœur se briser à mesure que la douleur augmentait.

**_ Papa! **Hurla Sammy en accourant vers moi, les larmes aux yeux.** Papa, qu'est-ce que t'as?**

Je hurlai en sentant la douleur au niveau de la jambe droite.

**_ Papa... Tu as m****al où? **Pleura Sammy.

**_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Cal'?** Me demanda Embry, sans doute alerté par mes hurlements.

**_ Ness... Emmène les enfants, s'il te plait...** suffoquai-je en essayant de reprendre mon souffle.

**_ Non, je veux rester avec papa! **Se débattit mon bébé.

**_ Va avec Nessie, poulet... Ça va aller...**

Il lutta encore un moment, mais céda finalement. Renesmée me lança un regard inquiet avant de partir avec les enfants. La douleur s'intensifiait, et je tins la main d'Embry lorsque mon épaule gauche me fit l'impression d'être déboitée. Mon cœur se fissura d'avantage et j'avais l'impression de perdre une part de moi-même. Je brûlais de l'intérieur, littéralement. Mais la douleur physique n'était rien comparée à l'angoisse que j'éprouvais en songeant à la raison de ma souffrance. J'étais sûr et certain que Leah était blessée, et que c'était très sérieux.

**_ Embry... C'est Leah...**

**_ Quoi?**

**_ Leah... Elle va mal...**

**_ Comment tu...**

Je ne pus retenir un autre hurlement quand je sentis la même douleur à mon épaule droite.

**_ LEAH SE FAIT DEMEMBRER, EMBRY! JE LE SENS!** M'époumonai-je.

**_ Calme-toi et essaye de muter.** M'encouragea-t-il.

**_ Je ne peux pas... Quelqu'un fait du mal à ma femme, et je sens qu'elle souffre...**

Une décharge électrique me parcourut tout le corps et mon cœur se déchira alors que la voix de Leah résonna dans mon esprit.

_Je suis désolée, Caleb... J'ai essayé, mais il est bien trop fort... Pardonne-moi... Je t'aime..._

**_ LEAH! NON! **M'égosillai-je, le corps secoué de spasmes.

J'entendis vaguement Embry essayer de me rassurer, mais je n'arrivais pas à me calmer.

Je priai pour que quelqu'un ait pu la sauver, pour m'être trompé et avoir imaginé qu'elle était en danger de mort, mais j'étais intimement convaincu que j'avais ressenti tout ce qu'elle avait vécu. Elle devait avoir tous les os de brisés et la douleur devait être si intense qu'elle avait perdu connaissance.

Le hurlement déchirant d'un loup confirma mes soupçons. Embry avait dû se transformer pour m'informer de ce qui se passait. Il revint à mon chevet, le visage strié de larmes.

**_ Je... Le vampire qui voulait sa peau l'a attrapée... Les autres n'ont rien pu faire... Il lui a broyé tous les os avant qu'ils ne puissent l'aider. Je suis désolé, frangin...** sanglota-t-il.

**_ Non... C'est pas possible... Elle n'est pas... Elle n'est pas...**

**_ Caleb...**

**_ NON ! Je sais qu'elle n'est pas morte! Pas encore! Je le sens... Elle est encore en vie! **M'énervai-je.

**_ Seth était désespéré, Caleb... Miky et Jacob aussi...**

**_ ELLE N'EST PAS MORTE! Elle a besoin de soins, c'est tout!**

La douleur physique se calma un peu et j'en profitai pour me relever difficilement avec l'aide d'Embry.

**_ On va rentrer, et j'appellerai Carrie pour annuler le dîner, d'accord? **Proposa-t-il.

**_ Non non. Il ne faut pas que... Que Sammy se doute de quoi que ce soit avant qu'on ait des nouvelles de Leah...**

Je fis quelque pas, m'assurant que je pouvais tenir debout tout seul avant qu'Embry ne me lâche, mais à peine l'avait-il fait que je me sentis suffoquer de nouveau. J'eus l'impression que mon cœur s'était déchiré en deux avant qu'on ne me l'arrache brutalement. Tout devint flou autour de moi alors que la voix d'Embry résonnait dans ma tête, puis ce fut le trou noir.

* * *

_J'étais dans un autre monde. Tout était noir autour de moi et je commençais à paniquer. Une lumière vive m'aveugla soudain._

__ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? Me demandai-je, de plus en plus affolé._

_Une odeur de pin, de jasmin et de mimosa m'entourait, et je cherchais désespérément la propriétaire de cette fragrance._

__ Leah? L'appelai-je en marchant droit devant moi._

_La lumière faiblit et je me retrouvai dans une espèce de clairière, remplie de fleurs colorées. Leah se tenait au beau milieu de celle-ci, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres._

__ Est-ce que... Est-ce qu'on est..._

__ Non, Tehila. On n'est pas morts...me rassura-t-elle._

__ Tu vas bien? Tu..._

__ J'ai super mal, mais je suis en vie. Sourit-elle._

__ Oh merci, merci, merci! Exultai-je en courant vers elle._

_Elle recula, ne me laissant pas l'approcher._

__ Je suis désolée, Caleb... A cause de moi, tu vas vivre les heures les plus sombres de ta vie. Je m'en veux terriblement..._

__ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?_

__ Je me battrai pour nous, je te le jure... Mais tu vas devoir y mettre du tien..._

__ Leah, je n'y comprends rien! M'énervai-je._

__ Maman! Claironna la voix de Sammy derrière moi._

_Il accourut vers sa mère qui le prit dans ses bras. Ils me sourirent tous les deux, et j'eus une impression de déjà vue._

_Je m'avançai vers eux, les bras tendus, mais Leah reculait et je n'arrivais pas à l'atteindre._

_Soudain, elle fut tirée en arrière et un énorme loup noir me faisait face, tous crocs dehors._

__ Non, pas lui... m'écriai-je, horrifié._

__ Je t'aime, Caleb... Rien ne changera ça, je te le jure... Ne fais rien d'inconsidéré. Pense à notre famille..._

_Le loup noir grogna, et je vis rouge. Encore une fois, il s'interposait entre Leah et moi. Entre ma famille et moi... La haine que j'éprouvais pour Sam me fit perdre la tête, et je mutai aussitôt._

__ CALEB, ECOUTE MOI ! Ne fais pas ça, Tehila, je t'en supplie! S'époumona Leah._

_Je ne l'écoutai pas et fonçai sur Sam. Je voulais le tuer. Je voulais qu'il disparaisse de la surface du globe._

_Leah me devança et se plaça devant lui. Pris dans mon élan, je ne pus m'empêcher de planter mes crocs sur le corps de mon épouse, ni de le lacérer avec mes griffes._

_Sam hurla à la mort, encore plus intensément que lorsqu'il avait perdu Emily, alors que je relâchais le corps de Leah, qui retomba lourdement sur le sol._

_Sammy se précipita vers elle, pleurant à chaudes larmes, et la secoua de toutes ses forces, en lui intimant de se relever._

__ Pourquoi, Leah? Désespérai-je. Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça?_

__ Je ne pourrais pas vivre... S'il vous arrivait quelque chose, à Sam où à toi. Je ne supporterais pas non plus de vous voir vous déchirer... Alors c'est mieux ainsi. Adieu, Caleb._

**_ NON!** Hurlai-je en sortant de mon lit, haletant et couvert de sueur.

**_ Caleb, tout va bien, calme-toi...** me pria Embry, souriant légèrement.

**_ Leah, je l'ai...**

**_ Leah va bien, mon vieux... Elle a été sauvée... Tu avais raison sur toute la ligne...**

**_ Il faut que je lui parle. **M'empressai-je de dire en cherchant mon téléphone.

**_ Elle a perdu connaissance, là. Ses blessures sont sérieuses et très douloureuses, mais Docteur Croc a dit qu'elle serait sur pieds dans deux semaines. Elle va bien. Je t'assure. Elle s'en est sortie, Cal'.**

Je me laissai retomber sur le lit, soulagé mais néanmoins inquiet. Cet affreux cauchemar me perturbait au plus haut point.

**_ Qui l'a ****sauvée? **Demandai-je, anxieux.

**_ Heu... Ben... Je sais pas trop... Tu sais, j'ai eu Jacob rapidement et comme je voulais rester près de toi, j'ai quasiment raccroché au moment où il m'a dit qu'elle allait bien...**

**_ Et les autres? Miky? Il va bien?**

**_ Ouais, ça va. Eliott a été blessé, mais moins que Leah. Miky s'inquiétait quand je lui ai dit que tu t'étais évanoui. Tu devrais l'appeler pour le rassurer...**

**_ Sammy... **Murmurai-je, à bout de nerfs.

**_ Tout. Va. Bien. Donnie, Claire et Nessie le divertissent. Maintenant, prend ce maudit téléphone et appelle Miky.**

Je souris et m'exécutai. Je rassurai Michael, qui avait l'air d'être remonté comme un coucou suisse, et après avoir lui avoir dit plusieurs fois que je n'avais rien de grave et qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter, je lui demandai des nouvelles de Leah. Son attitude changea du tout au tout, ce qui ne me laissait présager rien de bon.

**_ Elle ne s'est pas encore réveillée, mais le comte Chocula l'a gavé de médicaments... Donc c'est normal... Enfin je crois... Elle va déguster quand elle va se lever. Elle est enrubannée comme une momie...**

**_ Et elle en a vraiment pour deux semaines à se rétablir?** M'enquis-je.

**_ Ouep!**

**_ La connaissant, elle va vouloir faire sa difficile, mais elle si elle a interdiction de bouger, mieux vaut qu'on reste à Rosebud le temps qu'elle aille mieux.**

**_ T'as raison... Si vous êtes dans le coin, elle va vouloir bouger et faire des trucs pour Sammy, mais si elle veut pouvoir se lever et remarcher un jour, faut pas qu'elle force...**

**_ Je suppose ****que son état n'était pas très bon... **soupirai-je tristement.

**_ Quand on l'a trouvée, elle était comme une poupée de chiffons... Complètement désarticulée... C'était pas beau à voir, mais heureusement, elle s'en est tirée... Elle est passée à ça de la mort, mon pote...**

**_ Je sais... Grâce au Ciel, elle respire encore... Elle se rétablira et reviendra à la maison avec nous. C'est tout ce qui compte.**

**_ Ouais. **Renifla mon frère. **Si tu le dis...**

**_ C'est moi où tu n'es pas content qu'elle soit encore en vie? **Sourcillai-je.

**_ Non, non, c'est pas ça! Je suis soulagé à ce niveau-là, c'est juste que... Ecoute, Cal', je suis crevé. Cette bataille n'était pas facile du tout et Seth et moi, on surveille Leah depuis qu'on l'a installé dans la chambre. Je veux juste qu'elle se réveille et qu'elle me taquine comme avant. Mes réactions sont un peu décalées par rapport à ce que je ressens vraiment.**

**_ Quand tu commences à disserter sur tes sentiments et ton état physique, c'est que tu me caches quelque chose...**

**_ NON!** S'empressa-t-il de nier.

**_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Miky? **Grondai-je.

**_ Oh mon Dieu!** S'exclama-t-il.** Seth! T'as vu ça?**

**_ Quoi? Quoi? **Demanda Seth, qui apparemment avait été réveillé par les cris de mon frère.

**_ Regarde! C'est la nouvelle saison de Dora l'Exploratrice!**

**_ Dora?** Répétai-je, incrédule.

**_ Tu me réveille****s pour Dora l'exploratrice? Non, ****mais t'es pas bien, dans ta tête!** Grommela Seth.

**_ Tu te fiches de moi, là? Tu crois que je ne sais pas que tu essayes de changer de sujet? Qu'est-ce que tu me caches?**

**_ OH! ****DORA! MAIS C'EST GENIAL!** Claironna subitement Seth. **Raccroche vite, tu vas tout manquer!**

**_ Depuis quand vous regardez Dora l'exploratrice, vous deux?**

**_ J'ai l'habitude de regarder ça avec Sammy et Alex...**

**_ Ils détestent Dora, Miky!**

**_ Oui mais moi j'adore!**** Alors, désolé, vieux, mais je dois raccrocher!** Reprit Miky, faussement enthousiaste.

**_ Let's go! Ouais! Wouh!** Surjoua Seth.

**_ Ne t'avise pas de raccrocher avant de m'expliquer ce qui ne va pas.** Le menaçai-je.

**_ Mais c'est un épisode que j'ai pas vu! **Geignit mon frère.

**_ MICHAEL!** M'énervai-je.

**_ On s'appelle plus tard! Ciao, frangin!**

Il raccrocha sans plus de cérémonie, me laissant ahuri par sa réaction.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il était si pressé de raccrocher. Je me doutais qu'il me cachait quelque chose d'important, et je me demandais si Embry était au courant de ce qui se passait.

**_ Il se passe un truc louche, en Alaska.** Déclarai-je en me tournant vers ce dernier.

Il se raidit et retint son souffle un quart de seconde, avant de me répondre en évitant mon regard.

**_ Pourquoi tu dis ça?**

**_ Michael m'a raccroché au nez, en disant qu'il voulait voir... Dora l'exploratrice...**

**_ Quel crétin... C'est malin... **grommela-t-il.

_** Tu sais quelque chose, toi. **Sourcillai-je.

**_ Je ne sais rien du tout.** Claqua-t-il, tête baissée.

**_ Ne me prends pas pour un idiot, toi aussi...**

**_ C'est pas ça... Tu devrais attendre que Leah soit réveillée, et vous en parlerez tous les deux. C'est mieux que ce soit elle qui t'en parle...**

Mon cœur se serra, et j'imaginais déjà le pire. Soit elle était paralysée, soit elle avait un grave problème ou pire... Sam était peut-être effectivement revenu, et mon cauchemar se réaliserait...

**_ Donc, ça a un rapport avec Leah... **conclus-je.

**_ Je t'en ai déjà trop dit, mec! Jacob m'a fait jure****r de ne rien dire avant que Leah ne te raconte tout... **s'affola-t-il.

**_ Et tu vas me laisser ****psychoter**** dans mon coin comme ça, alors que tu sais tout? **M'emportai-je.

**_ Exactement! Et tu sais pourquoi? Parce qu'il n'y a que Leah qui t'empêchera de disjonct****er. Alors n'insiste pas. **Martela-t-il.

Je ne tenais plus. Il fallait que je sache ce qui se passait avec Leah.

**_ T'es mon petit frère, Embry... S'il te plait... Dis-moi au moins si c'est grave...**

Il me regarda, incertain de ce qu'il devait faire, avant de soupirer.

**_ Très bien... Alors voilà... En fait, c'est...**

**_ Embry? Tu es là? **Résonna la voix de Mandy à l'extérieur.

**_ Mais c'est pas vrai! **M'énervai-je.

**_ Désolé, mon vieux, mais ma femme me demande. On en reparle plus tard.**

**_ Non, Embry! Reste ici!**

**_ ****Embry! C'est l'heure de manger! Maman ne va pas être contente si tu ne passe****s**** pas un repas avec elle! **Pleurnicha Mandy.

**_ Ta mère n'est jamais contente, de toute manière! **Clamai-je, hors de moi.

**_ Oh, la ferme, Spear**! Grogna la traîtresse. **Occupe-toi plutôt**** de la tienne, de mère, et rends-moi mon homme!**

**_ J'arrive, pupuce! A plus tard, Cal'! **Claironna Embry en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

J'avais envie de hurler. Mon instinct me disait que quelque chose n'allait pas et l'attitude de mes frères ne me réconfortait pas du tout. Mon cœur me faisait mal, et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Ils m'avaient tous dit que Leah allait bien, mais j'avais la désagréable impression que ma vie avait basculée et que rien ne serait comme avant.

Je décidai de mettre mes angoisses de côté et d'aller rassurer mon fils. Sammy devait être fou d'inquiétude.

* * *

En rentrant dans le salon, je souris en le voyant endormi sur le sofa, avec Alex. Nessie jouait aux cartes avec Claire et Donnie, tandis que ma mère et Nana regardaient la télévision. Leurs visages s'illuminèrent lorsqu'ils me virent.

**_ Mon bébé, **sanglota maman en me sautant dessus. **Tu m'as fait si peur!**

**_ Désolé, maman...** soufflai-je, contrit.

**_ Comment te sens-tu, Caleb? **S'enquit l'imprégnée de mon Alpha en s'approchant de moi.

**_ Un peu dans les vapes, mais ça va... Et maintenant que je sais que Leah va bien... Je suis soulagé... Je suppose que toi aussi...**

**_ Oui. J'ai eu ma mère et Jacob, et ils m'ont rassuré. Je suis heureuse que la Meute aille bien... Et ma famille aussi... Se****ulement...** Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes qu'elle ne put retenir. **Kate... Et Garrett... Ils ont sacrifié leur vie, et...**

Je la pris dans mes bras et lui frottait le dos alors qu'elle extériorisait son soulagement sur mon épaule. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit alors en un fracas, révélant une Carrie qui tremblait de rage, faisant sursauter tout le monde dans la maison et réveillant de ce fait Sammy et Alex.

**_ Espèce de MONSTRES! **Vociféra ma cousine, les yeux rivés sur Renesmée et moi. V**ous n'avez pas honte de f****aire ça à ma meilleure amie? A ta femme?**

**_ Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Carrie? **Clamai-je.

**_ Je me doutais qu'il se passait quelque chose quand tu es revenu avec Sammy sans Leah, trois jours seulement après être parti d'ici avec elle... Et qui plus est avec cet****te... Garce.** Cracha-t-elle. **Mais j'attendais que tu m'explique ce qui n'allait pas au dîner de ce soir. Mais ensuite cette MENTEUSE m'appelle pour me dire que tu ne te sens pas bien et que Sammy ne voulait pas te quitter. Et qu'est-ce que je vois quand je ****viens te rendre visite, puisque je m'inquiète pour mon cousin chéri? Vous vous enlacez, toi à moitié nu, et elle... A croire que tu n'étais pas si fatigué que ça, Caleb...**

**_ Carrie, tu te trompes... Ce n'est pas du tout... **balbutia Renesmée, horrifiée.

**_ ****LA FERME!** S'époumona Carrie. **J'avais raison de ne pas te faire confiance, miss Parfaite. Comment osez-vous vous pavaner comme ça ? Comment peux-tu faire ça à ton épouse, Cal? Et VOUS!** Rugit-elle en se retournant vers les autres. **Comment pouvez-vous caution****ner ça?**

Je ne reconnaissais absolument pas ma sœur de cœur. Ce n'était pas seulement le fait qu'elle se mette dans des états pareils alors qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de le faire. Carie avait radicalement changé. La colère la rendait plus menaçante, plus... Imposante. Et d'une certaine manière, elle me rappelait Leah. Ses yeux étaient noircis par la colère, sa peau plus sombre que d'ordinaire. Elle respirait lourdement et semblait avoir pris une vingtaine de centimètres d'un coup.

Nana se leva précautionneusement et s'approcha de nous.

**_ Calme-toi, Beauté...** lui ordonna-t-elle doucement.

**_ Je me calmerai quand on m'expliquera ce qui se passe ici!** Tempêta Carrie. **Pourquoi est-ce qu'ELLE est ici et pas Leah?**

**_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'acharnes sur elle? **M'emportai-je.** Mandy est revenue**** aussi! Et Rachel, Kim et Claire sont là, et elles ne te dérangent pas! Pourquoi est-ce que Renesmée te met dans des états pareils?**

**_ Parce que tout en moi me dit que je dois me méfier d'elle! Je n'ai rien dit à ton mariage, ni pour les deux ans de Sammy, mais sa famille et elles me filent la chair de poule! Ils ne sont pas... Bons! En plus de sentir bizarre, ils sont pâles et effrayants... Et ELLE! Elle, elle... Je suis plus que sûre qu'elle ne devrait pas exister...**

Je me raidis, de même que Nessie, qui reculait à chacun des mots prononcés par ma cousine. Je me rendis compte que cette dernière tremblait de plus en plus, et son odeur corporelle s'intensifiait également.

Nana s'avança vers Carrie et lui ordonna de sortir, mais elle ne semblait pas l'entendre. Son regard était focalisé sur Renesmée, sa respiration saccadée comme si elle allait lui sauter dessus.

Les mots de ma sœur de cœur résonnaient dans mon esprit. Je m'étais senti aussi inconfortable avec Nessie et sa famille qu'elle lors de nos premières rencontres. J'avais cette petite voix dans ma tête qui n'arrêtait pas de me dire que malgré leurs sourires, ils restaient dangereux. J'étais encore plus mal à l'aise avec l'imprégnée de Jacob, et j'avais eu exactement la même opinion que Carrie à son sujet. Le fait que mon Alpha se soit imprégné d'elle me semblait inconcevable et contre nature. Leah m'avait assurée qu'elle avait été aussi choquée que moi au début, mais qu'on s'y faisait avec le temps. Tous mes frères de Meute ont un jour où l'autre pensé que les Cullen étaient dangereux, et malgré les liens que nous avions tissés les uns avec les autres, nous restions méfiant vis-à-vis d'eux, à l'exception de Nessie.

Plus je regardais Carrie, plus je voyais Leah à travers elle. Sa posture offensive mais charismatique, la manière dont elle regardait férocement celle qu'elle considérait comme un danger, son rictus menaçant...

**_ Impossible... **soufflai-je, éberlué. **Elle va...**

**_ Elle a la même odeur que vous. **Me coupa Nessie d'une voix tremblante.** C'est l'une des vôtres...**

J'eus à peine le temps de réagir que Carrie poussa un cri déchirant, signe de sa transformation. Je me mis rapidement devant Nessie et fis face à un loup blond-roux – ou plutôt une louve – qui grognait furieusement sur moi.

Je mutai aussitôt et lui grognai à mon tour dessus. Elle recula, surprise, avant de glapir et de me regarder, complètement paniquée. Je ne pouvais pas l'entendre, ce qui me perturbait beaucoup.

Nana s'avança vers elle et lui sourit.

**_ N'aie pas**** peur, Mitawa Cante...** dit ma grand-mère. **Tu es maintenant la gardienne de la Tribu... C'est une lourde responsabilité, mais je sais que tu rempliras correctement ta mission, tout comme je l'ai fait avant toi...**

Je glapis à mon tour, sous le choc, et le reste de la maison hoqueta.

_Nana est une louve, elle aussi?_ Songeai-je, complètement déboussolé.

**_ Leather, va chercher des vêtements à la petite, **ordonna ma grand-mère**. Caleb, emmène l'hybride avec toi, ta cousine doit se calmer avant de pouvoir l'affront****er. Carrie, écoute-moi bien... Ferme les yeux et concentre-toi sur ma voix. Tu vas essayer de reprendre forme humaine... Pense à ton mari. Ne pense qu'à lui... CALEB! Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici? SORS D'ICI!**

Je m'exécutai, non sans avoir lancé un regard à Claire pour lui signifier de veiller sur les enfants. Renesmée m'avait récupéré des vêtements et nous sortîmes aussi vite que possible. Nous étions rapides, et nous savions que personne dans les rues ne nous apercevraient vraiment. Nous nous arrêtâmes près du lac Rosebud, où Renesmée me tendit mes vêtements. Je repris forme humaine et la rejoignis après m'être habillé, encore sous le choc.

**_ Tu savais que les Lakota pouvaient se transformer?** Me demanda-t-elle.

**_ Non... Nana m'avait dit que ma famille avait le même ancêtre que les Quileute, mais... Je ne savais pas qu'elle pouvait muter, elle aussi...**

**_ Sa fragrance était plus prononcée que les autres humains, mais jamais je n'aurais cru... Qu'il pouvait y avoir une autre femelle hormis Leah... Ça semble si irréel...**

**_ Avec Carrie maintenant, ça en fait deux...** murmurai-je.

**_ Ça va à l'encontre de tout ce que nous savons sur les modificateurs... **ajouta Nessie, sourcils froncés.

**_ Comment ça?** Sourcillai-je à mon tour.

**_ Tout le monde pensait que Leah était une... Exception? Qu'elle s'était transformée parce ****qu'el****le... Enfin... Que ce n'était pas normal... **expliqua-t-il précautionneusement, de peur de ma réaction.

**_ Et ben vous aviez tort et je l'ai toujours su...** maugréai-je.

**_ Ta grand-mère a également eu des enfants... Et pas qu'un seul... Ce qui signifie que Leah pourrait en avoir également...**

Je frémis. Leah désespérait de ne pas pouvoir avoir d'enfant. Bien qu'elle soit ravie de pouvoir élever Sammy, elle regrettait de ne pas pouvoir lui donner de petit frère ou de petite sœur. Elle avait fait une sorte de fixation lorsque Rachel était tombée enceinte et avait tenté d'arrêter de se transformer quelques temps, afin de voir si elle pourrait ''redevenir normale'', mais elle n'avait malheureusement pas tenu longtemps. Je l'avais convaincue que j'étais heureux avec elle, même si elle ne pouvait pas donner la vie, et que je l'avais épousée en connaissance de cause, mais ce sujet restait assez épineux pour elle.

Je souris légèrement, sachant qu'elle demanderait sûrement conseil à Nana, qui avait eu cinq filles et un garçon tout en étant une louve, aussitôt qu'elle découvrirait la vérité.

Peut-être pourrions-nous réaliser son rêve...

Le téléphone de Nessie sonna et elle s'excusa en m'informant qu'il s'agissait de Jacob.

J'étais perdu. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Nana ne m'avait pas avoué son secret, alors qu'elle connaissait le mien. Elle savait vraisemblablement beaucoup plus de choses au sujet de notre ''situation'' que les Anciens Quileute, alors pourquoi avait-elle gardé le silence?

**_ COMMENT? MAIS CE N'EST PAS P****OSSIBLE ! **Hurla Renesmée au téléphone.

Je me retournai vivement vers elle, le cœur battant la chamade, espérant que rien ne soit arrivé à Leah. La compassion que je lisais dans ses yeux emplis de larmes me retourna l'estomac. Je m'avançai vers Nessie et mon angoisse grandit lorsque je la vis reculer en secouant la tête.

**_ Non, Caleb, s'il te plait, n'approche pas...** m'implora-t-elle.

**_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe? C'est Leah? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a? **Demandai-je en tremblant.

Elle s'apprêtait à parler lorsque la voix de Jacob retentit dans le combiné.

**_ Nessie, ne lui dis rien, tu m'entends? Leah lui racontera tout lorsqu'elle aura fini de lui parler. Reste en dehors de ça, ce ne sont pas nos affaires!**

**_ Mais Jacob... Il... Je ne pourrai pas... D'accord, je te le p****asse. **Se résigna-t-elle en me regardant d'un air désolé.

Je pris le combiné, partagé entre la colère et l'inquiétude. Je ne comprenais pas la raison pour laquelle ils tenaient tant à attendre que Leah m'annonce ce qui avait l'air d'être une horrible nouvelle.

**_ Je suis désolé pour ta cousine, Cal...** me dit Jacob.

**_ Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser, mais j'espère pouvoir en parler avec elle. Je ne sais pas si Nessie est en sécurité ici, maintenant que Carrie à muté...**

**_ Essaye de la raisonner, mais si tu n'y arrives pas, fais Ness prendre le premier avion pour rentrer. Miky va venir vous rejoindre et passer du temps avec votre mère, et je suppose que les autres viendront récupérer leurs imprégnées... J'avais prévu de faire pareil mais... Je ne peux pas laisser Leah... Elle a besoin de moi...**

Je fronçai les sourcils, encore plus intrigué. J'étais le mari de Leah. C'était MOI qui devais veiller sur elle, et j'avais la désagréable impression qu'on me mettait délibérément de côté.

**_ Tu pourras la faire m'appel****er lorsqu'elle sera réveillée? Elle me manque et Sammy voudra sûrement l'entendre. **Le priai-je.

**_ Hum... Bien sûr... Bon, je sais que tu te poses plein de question, et que tu te doutes qu'on te ****cache** **quelque chose, mais...** Il soupira. **Ce n'est pas à moi de**** t'en parler, et encore moins aux autres... Je suis vraiment désolé de te laisser dans le flou comme ça, j'imagine que tu dois te poser énormément de questions...**

**_ Le mot est faible.** Claquai-je.

**_ Je te promets qu'aussitôt que Leah sera en mesure de te parler, elle t'expliquera tout.**

**_ C'est si grave que ça? **Insistai-je, à bout de nerfs.

**_ Ça risque de changer beaucoup de choses dans votre vie, mais là encore, il vaut mieux que vous en discutiez tous les deux. Je dois te laisser, je vais aller la voir. A très bientôt, mon vieux.**

J'avais mal à la tête au moment de raccrocher. Toutes ces cachotteries et ces mystères me pesaient énormément. J'espérais que Leah me rappellerait vite et qu'elle m'expliquerait la situation rapidement, car je n'en pouvais vraiment plus.

Je demandai à Nessie la permission d'appeler ma mère afin de savoir si la voie était libre, et celle-ci m'informa que Nana et Carrie m'attendaient à la maison. J'accompagnai Nessie chez les parents de Mandy afin qu'Embry veille sur elle, et rentrai affronter ma cousine.

* * *

Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle m'en veuille d'avoir amené une hybride avec moi et d'avoir causé sa transformation, mais elle me surprit en me prenant dans ses bras et en me souriant tristement.

Nana, fidèle à elle-même, me proposa un siège à côté d'elle.

**_ Je suppose que je te dois des explications, Takoja... **commença ma grand-mère.

**_ J'aimerais bien que tu m'en donnes, oui. **Acquiesçai-je froidement.

**_ Tu en auras, mon petit, mais avant tout, laisse-moi me présenter dans les règles. Je suis Tala Ikíčhize, la Louve Guerrière, Alpha et Chef de la Tribu Sicangu, et descendante directe de Tala Sakari.**

**_ Tu es... Chef de la Tribu? **Balbutiai-je. **Je croyais que...**

**_ Je faisais partie du conseil uniquement?** Gloussa-t-elle. **Non, Takoja. Je sui****s chef de la tribu depuis ma transformation. Seulement les hommes n'aiment pas savoir qu'une femme, aussi sage soit elle, les dirige. Alors nos ancêtres ont créé une assemblée réunissant les trois hommes les plus influents de la tribu, et UNE femme. Ma gra****nd-mère avant moi était chef de la tribu, et sa mère avant elle, jusqu'à remonter à Tala Sakari. Et ta cousine, maintenant qu'elle est devenue l'une des nôtre, est officiellement la prochaine dirigeante et le nouvel Alpha.**

**_ Carrie? Diriger la tribu?** Répétai-je, incrédule.

**_ Elle était destinée à l'être, en tant que première fille de ta génération. C'est pour ça que j'ai insisté auprès de ta tante afin de la nommer Tala Ho, la Louve Hurlante.**

**_ Tu savais qu'elle se transformerait?**

**_ Je l'ai su à sa naissan****ce.** Répondit-elle. **Tout comme j'ai su que tes frères et toi étiez spéciaux. Un Alpha ressent ce genre de choses. Et le fait que vous soyez à moitié Quileute a accéléré le processus. Vous êtes des exceptions à la règle, Michael, Seth et toi. Vous n'auriez j****amais dû vous transformer.**

**_ Comment ça?**

**_ Les premier****s****-nés d'une famille qui a déjà compté un loup dans ses rangs sont d'ordinaire les seuls à se transformer.** Expliqua-t-elle. **D'après ce que j'ai compris, tes frères de meute, à l'exception de Seth, Leah, ****Michael et toi, sont enfants uniques?**

**_ Jacob non plus ne l'est pas, et Embry... Est aussi de la famille...**

**_ Oui mais c'est le premier enfant de sa mère. Et pour Jacob, je me doute que ce doit être une question d'Alpha.**

**_ Mais c'est le benjamin de sa ****famille, Nana... **la contredis-je.

**_ Oh... Alors il doit y avoir une autre explication...**

Rachel prit la parole, gênée.

**_ Ma sœur jumelle et moi n'habitions plus à la Push à l'époque où mon petit frère s'est transformé.**

**_ Tout est plus clair, maintenant. ****Jacob était le seul restant, c'est pour ça qu'il s'est transformé. Et bien estime-toi heureuse d'être la descendante d'un Alpha et que ton petit frère ait muté avant toi, ma très chère, car sinon, tu aurais été l'Alpha de la Meute... **gloussa Nana.

Rachel se décomposa et se rassit aussi sec. L'idée d'être une louve devait lui filer la nausée, à en juger par sa tête.

**_ D'ordinaire, il n'y a qu'un seul descendant d'Alpha qui accomplit sa transformation. Cela évite les éventuelles bagarres pour la position la plus prestigieuse. Ce qui nous amène à vous, mes enfants. Carrie était l'Alpha désignée de la tribu Sicangu, mais en tant qu'héritiers de Levi Uley, le Bêta de la Meute Quileute, vous êtes ce que l'on appelle des ''Sang-Pur''.**

**_ Est-ce que tu pourrais me p****arler français, s'il te plait? **Soupirai-je, complètement largué.

**_ Les ''Sang-Pur '' sont des enfants issus d'une famille contenant deux lignées différentes de loup. Vous avez les gênes du loup par votre mère ET par votre père. Par conséquent vous êtes tous amenés à vous transformer...**

**_ Donc, si on a deux loups différents dans la famille, on se transforme à coup sûr?** Questionnai-je.

**_ Exact.**

**_ Chouette! Je vais chasser les vampires! **Claironna Donnie pendant que maman se renfrognait.

**_ Pas tant que tu ser****as sous mon toi! **Gronda cette dernière.

Rachel prit de nouveau la parole tandis que Donnie boudait dans son coin.

**_ Seth et Leah aussi ont deux loups dans leur lignée... Et nous aussi... **déglutit-elle.

**_ Alors je te suggère de déposer une offrande à tes a****ncêtres, ma jolie, parce que tu as énormément de chance!** S'esclaffa ma grand-mère. **Je suppose que le fait que mes petits-enfants aient ****déménagé à la réserve Quileute ****a joué dans leur transformation... S'ils étaient resté****s**** à Rosebud, Carrie serait sûrement ****la seule de la famille à avoir muté, mais nous n'allons pas blâmer une contrariété, n'est-ce pas, Beauté?** Conclut-elle en souriant à ma cousine.

**_ Nana..**. murmura cette dernière, les larmes aux yeux.

**_ Je t'apprendrai tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur la tribu, ma petite. Et lorsque tu seras prête à devenir chef, mon rôle ici sera achevé. Mais il te restera Caleb, Leah, Michael et Donnie pour t'aider au mieux...**

Carrie hocha la tête et ne répondit pas. Le speech de Nana me laissa comme un goût amer dans ma bouche et j'avais la désagréable impression qu'elle nous faisait passer un message.

Mon portable sonna avant même que je ne puisse lui demander quoi que ce soit. En voyant le nom de Leah s'afficher sur l'écran, je retrouvai ma vitalité perdue. Mon mal de tête s'envola lorsque je répondis.

**_ Leah?**

**_ Non, c'est le père Noël! **Rigola-t-elle.

**_ C'est si bon de t'entendre, hopa...** soupirai-je.

**_ C'est bon de t'entendre aussi, Tehila... Tu as du te faire énormément de soucis... J'en suis désolée...**

**_ Tu avais promis ****de ne pas jouer la kamikaze.**.. grondai-je.

**_ Je sais, mais je n'avais pas le choix... J'ai vu qu'il allait faire du mal à Miky, et j'ai paniqué... J'ai voulu leur faire gagner du temps en le forçant à me courir après, mais j'ai pas eu de bol...** se justifia-t-elle.

**_ L'important c'est que tu sois en vie. J'attendrai que tu te rétablisses pour te botter les fesses.** Pouffai-je, sachant pertinemment que je n'en ferais rien.

**_ Moi qui espérais que tu aurais oublié!** Gloussa-t-elle.

**_ Aucun risque.**

**_ Passe-****moi ma****man! **Clama Sammy en sautillant près de moi, excité à l'idée de pouvoir lui parler.

**_ Il y a un petit louveteau qui souhaite entendre la voix de sa maman... **souris-je.

**_ N'attends pas qu'il se transforme avant de me le passer!** Répondit-elle.

J'imaginais son sourire à travers sa voix, et tendis le téléphone à Sammy. Il se mit à lui raconter tout ce qui s'était passé à la maison : notre arrivée, la baignade au lac Rosebud avec Alex, mon malaise, le coup d'éclat de Carrie et sa transformation... Si vous vouliez qu'un secret soit dévoilé, il ne fallait pas hésiter à en parler à Sammy!

Je massai les épaules de ma cousine pendant que mon fils discutait avec sa mère, comme je le faisais lorsque je vivais encore à Rosebud. Si ces dernières années nous avaient éloignés physiquement, et si le secret de ma condition avait creusé le fossé entre nous, sa transformation semblait nous avoir ôté un énorme poids et j'étais heureux de pouvoir partager ça avec elle.

**_ Depuis combien de temps es-tu comme ça?**

**_ Cinq ans...**

**_ Qu****'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir dire à Adriel... **se lamenta-t-elle.

**_ Tu n'es pas obligée de lui en parler tout de suite... Prends le temps de digérer tout ça, et tu verras ensuite.**

**_ Je ne suis pas sûre d'être faite pour ça... **murmura-t-elle.

**_ Personne ****ne l'est, crois-moi! **Ricanai-je amèrement. **Mais on s'y fait. Ce n'est pas si mal, après tout... On protège les gens des Sang-froids aux yeux rouges... Rouge, hein, pas dorés!**

**_ Pas doré, c'est noté... Mais toute cette histoire de Skin-Walkers, de Vampires****, de Loup-Garous, de Protecteurs, de Wendigowak, de Croque-Mitaine... C'est un peu surréaliste. Manquerait plus qu'on me dise que les fées et les trolls existent, et ce serait le pompon! **Renifla-t-elle.

**_ Tu as dit... Skin-Walkers et... Boogeyman?** Déglutis-je, un frisson d'effroi me parcourant le corps.

**_ Tu ne pensais pas sérieusement que nous étions, avec les vampires, les seules créatures mythiques existant au monde? **Se moqua Nana.

**_ Oui mais... le Boogeyman? **Répétai-je, tremblant de plus en plus.

**_ C'es****t malin, maman. Caleb a toujours eu peur du Croque-Mitaine...** Grommela ma mère.

**_ Oh! J'avais oublié! **S'esclaffa Nana.** Ne me dis pas qu'un homme fier et fort te que toi a encore peur des Boogeymen alors qu'il n'a pas peur d'affronter des vampires, qui sont**** au passage deux fois plus dangereux qu'eux?**

**_ Hum... J'ai pas peur!** Mentis-je.

**_ Ça**** c'est mon petit-fils! De toute façon****, j'ai tué celui qui était dans ton placard.** Claironna Nana en souriant.

**_ QUOI? Y en avait un dans mon placard?** Frémis-je.

**_ Tu avais six ans, Takoja...** tenta-t-elle de me rassurer.

**_ Je savais qu'il y avait un truc dans ce maudit placard!** S'exclama Carrie, fière d'elle.

**_ Et c'est pour ça que tu es la Future Alpha et que Caleb ne l'est pas! **Railla Donnie.

Une phrase de Sammy retint soudain mon attention.

**_ Qui c'est qui t'a sauvé, si les autres étaient pas là?**

Je me rapprochai de lui et tendis l'oreille. Je ne m'étais pas posé la question, trop soulagé d'apprendre qu'elle était encore en vie, et encore une fois, Sammy avait démontré sa supériorité intellectuelle.

**_ Bon, ben tu lui diras merci pour moi. (…) C'est vrai? Quand ça? (…) Je vais demander à papa si on peut pas lui acheter de cadeau, comme ça on lui donnera quand on va le voir. (…) D'accord! Tu appell****es demain? (…) Moi aussi, je t'aime, maman...** Sammy me tendit le téléphone. **Papa! Maman veut te parler!**

Je lui souris et pris le combiné.

**_ Tu le verrais, il est tout content! **Lui dis-je.

**_ J'imagine... Alors comme ça, tu as eu un malaise? Et tu comptais m'en parler quand?**

**_ C'était rien, hopa. J'étais inquiet pour toi et j'avais l'impression que tu étais blessée... Et tu vas me trouver dingue, mais je t'ai vue dans mon rêve et tu me disais que tu étais en vie...**

**_ Tu as rêvé de moi alors que tu avais perd****u connaissance?** Hoqueta-t-elle.

**_ Je t'ai dit que ça avait l'air débile...**

**_ Non... J'ai rêvé de toi aussi... Et tu me demandais si on était morts... C'est bizarre...**

**_ Enfin, de mon côté, c'était plutôt un cauchemar... Il y avait Sam et...**

**_ N'en dis pas ****plus... **Me coupa-t-elle brusquement. Caleb...** Est-ce que tu peux t'éloigner un peu des autres? J'ai quelque chose de très important à te dire...**

Je m'exécutai, angoissé, et lui demandai de reprendre lorsque je fus dans ma chambre.

**_ J'ai essayé d'éviter le sujet avec Sammy lorsqu'il a parlé de la personne qui m'a sauvé, mais tu dois savoir que... Enfin...**

**_ Crache le morceau, Lee. Qui c'était?** M'impatientai-je.

**_ C'était Sam. Il est revenu.** Lâcha-t-elle subitement.

L'annonce de Leah me coupa le souffle. J'avais l'impression que le sol s'était ouvert sous mes pieds et que je tombais dans un gouffre sans fond. En un instant, les cinq dernières années de ma vie défilèrent dans ma tête. Tous les moments de bonheur passés avec Leah et Sammy... Ses premiers pas, la première fois où il m'avait appelé ''Papa''... Et ensuite, le vide. Je me sentais désespérément vide. Il était là, et il voudrait sûrement récupérer son fils. Tout ce que j'avais construit, ma vie de famille, était sur le point de s'effondrer.

Certaines paroles prononcées par la Leah de mon rêve me revinrent à l'esprit.

_Je suis désolée, Caleb... A cause de moi, tu vas vivre les heures les plus sombres de ta vie. Je m'en veux terriblement..._

La rage me submergea entièrement. J'étais à deux doigts de muter, mais j'avais besoin de comprendre par quel heureux hasard – notez l'ironie – Sam Uley s'était retrouvé en Alaska. Non pas que je regrettais qu'il ait sauvé ma femme, mais les choses étaient bien trop compliquées entre nous pour que je lui sois entièrement reconnaissant.

**_ Caleb? Caleb? Dis quelque chose!** Me supplia mon épouse.

**_ Comment a-t-il su où te trouver? L**a questionnai-je sèchement.

**_ Il... Il a lu dans mes pensées qu'il se passait quelque chose.**

Nouveau choc. Ce lien si spécial qui existait entre eux ne me plaisait pas du tout, d'autant plus qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir partager ses pensées.

**_ Je croyais que tu ne l'entendais plus... **maugréai-je.

**_ Je... Je ne l'entendais plus, mais lui, si.**

**_ Génial... **grommelai-je.

**_ Crois-moi, Cal, si j'avais su...**

**_ Je sais, excuse-moi. J'ai juste... Je d****ois prendre l'air.** L'interrompis-je, n'y tenant plus.

**_ Tehila, ne fais pas ça... J'ai besoin de toi...** m'implora-t-elle.

**_ Tu n'as pas besoin de moi. Tu as Sam pour veiller sur toi. **Crachai-je.

Elle soupira, sans doute blessée par mes paroles, et mon cœur se serra d'avantage.

**_ Tu ne me faciliteras pas la tâche, n'est-ce pas? **Murmura-t-elle tristement.

**_ De quoi tu parles?**

**_ Je parle du fait que tu réagis comme si tu étais le seul dérangé par le retour de Sam. Tu ne penses pas qu'on est tous préoccupés?**

**_ Vous avez eu le temps de vous y faire, pas moi.** Rétorquai-je, acide.

**_ C'est une raison pour me balanc****er des paroles blessantes en pleine figure? **S'emporta-t-elle.

**_ Et comment voulais-tu que je réagisse? Miky, Seth, Embry, Jacob, Nessie, ils étaient tous au courant et personne ne m'a rien dit.**

**_ Ils ont bien fait! C'était à moi de t'en parler, pas à eux. Ça concerne notre famille, Caleb.**

**_ Et quand tu dis notre famille, tu y inclus Sam?**

**_ Ne commence pas... **marmonna-t-elle.

**_ Répond à ma question, Leah.**

**_ Il est de retour, que tu le veuilles ou non. Il est au courant pour Sammy, et je ne vois pas pour quelle raison il n'aurait pas le droit de voir son fils.**

**_ C'est MON fils, Lee! Il suffit que Sam se pointe pour que tu l'oublies? **Vociférai-je.

**_ Bien sûr que non! Bon sang, je fais tout ce que je peux pour que personne n'ait à souffrir de la situation, et t****oi... **elle inspira profondément. **Je ne vais pas me disputer avec toi. Rappelle-moi quand tu seras disposé à me parler. Je t'aime, ne l'oublie pas. Raccroche, Sam.**

Je regardai le téléphone, estomaqué par la réaction de Leah. Je ne voulais pas entendre parler de Sam, ni de son retour, en tout cas pas sur le moment, et les derniers propos de ma jolie Quileute me laissaient perplexe. J'avais le sentiment que j'avais manqué quelque chose d'important, mais j'ignorais quoi.

_Je me battrai pour nous, je te le jure... Mais tu vas devoir y mettre du tien..._

Je sortis par la fenêtre de ma chambre et courus jusqu'au lac Rosebud, où je pus me transformer et évacuer ma frustration et mon mal-être.

Je ne saurais dire combien de temps j'étais resté là-bas, cependant j'avais enfin pu me calmer. Je ne pouvais pas empêcher Sam de connaître le petit, mais je n'étais pas prêt de le laisser revenir dans nos vies sans me battre, et j'espérais que Leah tenait assez à notre famille pour me soutenir.

Je repensai à notre conversation. Nous n'avions pas l'habitude de nous disputer, et les rares fois où nous l'avions fait, Sam en était la principale raison. L'imaginer passer deux semaines avec Leah, à l'embobiner comme il savait si bien le faire, me mettait hors de moi.

* * *

En retournant chez ma mère, j'étais de nouveau furieux, mais pas au point de me transformer. Nana m'attendait seule dans le salon, le visage fermé.

**_ Où étais-tu, Takoja?** Me demanda-t-elle.

**_ Dehors. J'avais besoin d'être seul. Où sont les autres?**

**_ Il est quatre heures du matin, petit. Ils sont tous endormis. Adriel est venu chercher Carrie, et elle s'est... Comment dites-vous déjà? Ah oui, imprégnée, je crois.**

Mon sang se glaça instantanément.

**_ Les louves peuvent s'imprégner? **M'épouvantai-je.

**_ Te rappelles-tu la conversation que nous avions eu lors de l'Inipi, le jour de ton mariage? A propos des âmes-sœurs?**

Je hochai la tête, redoutant la suite du discours de ma grand-mère.

**_ Et bien, Takoja, maintenant que tu connais mon secret, je vais te raconter l'histoire de ma vie. J'ai cent vingt-cinq ans, mon petit. J'ai muté à l'âge de 20 ans, et il a fallu que je m'imprègne de ton grand-père pour arrêter de me transformer, cinquante-quatre ans plus tard. Chacun de mes maris a été mon âme-soeur, et je les ai aimé autant les uns que les autres. Je me suis imprégnée de chacun d'entre eux.**

**_ On peut s'imprégner plusieurs fois?**

Je ne savais même pas pourquoi j'avais posé cette question. Sûrement pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie, allez savoir... Mais la réponse de Nana me crucifia.

**_ Lorsqu'on perd son imprégné, on perd une partie de son âme. La mort de son âme-sœur propulse le loup au bord de la folie. Si ce n'était pas pour ta mère et ta tante, je me serais laissée mourir quand ton grand-père nous a quitté. Je n'étais que l'ombre de moi-même, jusqu'à ce que je m'imprègne de nouveau. Tout s'est empiré à la mort de Len, mais là encore, j'ai été bénie. Maintenant que Carrie est prête à prendre le relai, je sais que je ne risque pas de revivre cette horrible expérience. Je partirai avant mon imprégné, et je retrouverai Matthew et Len... Mon heure est venue, mon enfant. C'est ainsi. La relève est assurée, ma mission s'achève.**

**_ Tu veux dire que...**

**_ Nous en reparlerons**. Me coupa-t-elle** Ce n'est pas le plus important. J****e sais que tu t'inquiètes pour Leah, et la possibilité qu'elle s'imprègne, mais fais-moi confiance, Caleb. Elle ne te quittera jamais. Foi de Tala Ik****í****čhize!**

Les mots de Nana ne me rassurèrent pas. Elle ne connaissait pas l'histoire de Leah ni ses liens avec Sam, et j'avais la désagréable sensation que je devais me méfier de lui. Moins il passerait de temps avec elle, mieux ce serait.

**_ Sam Uley est de retour. Il est avec Leah, en Alaska.** L'informai-je.

**_ Ah.** Fut tout ce Nana répondit.

**_ Nous nous sommes disputés, elle et moi. C'est pour ça que je suis parti, tout à l'heure... Et je ne peux pas supporter le fait qu'il soit là-bas, à MA place... C'est MOI qui dois m'occuper de ma femme, pas lui!**

**_ Caleb...** soupira-t-elle**. Ta jalousie maladive te perdra...**

**_ Peut-être bien...**

**_ Je ne devrais pas te demander ça, puisque je sais que tu ne feras qu'empirer la situation, mais que comptes-tu faire, exactement?**

**_ Je ne resterai pas ici à attendre qu'il me vole ma famil****le. Demain, je pars en Alaska,** martelai-je. **Et quand je serai là-bas, j'aviserai.**

* * *

_Dun dun dun!_

_J'attends vos réactions avec impatience!_

_Prochain chapitre du point de vue de Sam... Confrontation avec Caleb en vue!_

_Har Har Har!_

_A la semaine prochaine! (si tout va bien)_

_Leilani._


	22. Chapitre 22 : Drag Me To Hell partie 3

_Me revoila, en pleine forme! _

_Merci à celles qui ont reviewé le début de mon chapitre. Je ne sais pas si on peut reviewer de nouveau quand l'auteur actualise un chapitre, alors laissez-moi un message si vous n'y arrivez pas!_

_J'ai encore du mal à réaliser qu'on a dépassé les 200 reviews! Je suis plus qu'heureuse que vous continuiez à suivre mon histoire, qui, malheureusement, se terminera d'ici 5 chapitres._

_Merci à vous, et voici le chapitre 22 en entier._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Point de vue de Sam.

Je m'attendais à ce que Caleb réagisse mal, mais pas au point de se disputer avec Leah. Elle était en larmes, et je mourrais d'envie de la prendre dans mes bras, de la rassurer en lui disant que tout allait s'arranger... Seulement je la connaissais suffisamment pour savoir que rien de ce que je dirais ne la calmerait, surtout si je n'en n'étais pas moi-même convaincu. Alors je restais à côté d'elle, le cœur brisé, attendant qu'elle se calme toute seule.

Je m'en voulais d'être l'origine de la peine de Leah, même si j'avais du mal à regretter d'être revenu. A l'annonce de la mort imminente d'Emily, j'avais perdu la tête. C'était comme si on avait déchiré mon âme en deux. La douleur était si intense que je n'avais pas pu rester jusqu'à la fin, comme tout mari digne de ce nom l'aurait fait. Je n'avais même pas imaginé que notre fils pouvait encore s'en sortir.

Sammy.

Jamais je n'aurais cru avoir la chance de connaître mon fils. J'avais souvent rêvé de mon petit garçon, l'imaginant de telle ou telle manière, mais les photos que j'avais vu de lui dépassaient de loin mes espérances.

Je ne pourrais jamais me pardonner d'être parti, de l'avoir abandonné. Je me maudissais de ne pas avoir laissé Eliott et Jason m'expliquer la situation. J'étais tellement focalisé sur la perte d'Emily que j'avais perdu la foi en un avenir meilleur. Je n'aspirais qu'à la vengeance et la mort, et mon aveuglement m'a empêché de vivre avec mon fils.

J'étais néanmoins soulagé de savoir que Leah s'était occupée de lui. Parmi toutes les personnes susceptibles de prendre soin de lui, elle était celle en qui j'avais le plus confiance, en dépit de tout ce qui s'était passé entre nous.

Elle lui avait apporté l'équilibre qui lui aurait manqué si je l'avais élevé. Grâce à elle, Sammy était aimé et choyé, et avait une famille sur qui compter. Leah semblait être une mère remarquable, contrairement à ce que j'aurais pu penser par le passé, et Caleb... Bien que ça me coûte de le dire, ce type avait été un père exemplaire, de ce que j'avais entendu. Il avait traité Sammy comme son fils, et il était en tout point meilleur père que je ne le serais sans doute jamais.

Mon fils avait une famille unie et heureuse, et son bonheur allait basculer par ma faute.

Je me sentais mal de m'être imprégné de Leah dans ces conditions. J'avais le sentiment de trahir Emily en pensant également à elle, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher.

Pendant cinq ans, j'avais lutté contre l'envie irrésistible de la revoir, de lui parler lorsqu'elle était sous sa forme lupine, car je ne voulais pas m'immiscer dans sa vie une nouvelle fois.

Je savais qu'elle avait des projets de mariage, et qu'elle voulait partir de la Push pour vivre normalement. Même si j'avais désespérément besoin d'elle, je ne pouvais décemment pas revenir et lui demander d'être de nouveau mon amie, après tout ce qu'elle avait subi par ma faute. Alors je suis resté loin d'elle, me contentant d'entendre sa voix de temps à autres.

Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que j'étais retourné aux Etats-Unis avant de ressentir l'angoisse de Leah, quelques jours auparavant. Les images de sa conversation avec Jacob défilaient dans sa tête, et je m'étais mis à courir vers elle au moment où le mot ''Volturi'' avait été prononcé. Non seulement j'avais une chance de pouvoir me venger de celui qui m'avait enlevé Emily, mais il était hors de question que je laisse Leah et les autres se battre sans moi.

Leah s'arrêta de pleurer et me sourit tristement.

**_ Désolée... renifla-t-elle. Caleb est... Il perd les pédales quand on parle de toi... Et il a eu une** **journée mouvementée... Avec ce qui se passe à Rosebud...**

**_ Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour lui, Lee-Lee. C'est de ma faute si tu t'es disputée avec ton mari...**

**_ Il vaut mieux qu'on n'en parle plus. Il me rappellera quand il voudra. **Soupira-t-elle.

**_ Sammy a l'air vraiment dynamique...** souris-je en repensant à la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Leah.

**_ Il l'est, et tu auras l'occasion de le constater très bientôt...**

Mon cœur se réchauffa à l'idée de connaître prochainement mon fils, mais la dispute entre Leah et Caleb me préoccupait. J'étais partagé entre l'envie de voir Sammy, au risque de causer plus de tensions dans le couple, et le désir de voir Leah heureuse, quitte à ce que je m'écarte définitivement du tableau et que je n'aie jamais l'occasion de parler à mon enfant.

Une douleur intolérable me comprima le cœur. Une douleur que je ne connaissais que trop bien. Celle que l'on ressentait quand on défiait l'imprégnation. Elle se renforçait, et chaque fois que j'envisageai de rester loin de Leah, j'avais du mal à respirer.

**_ Ne t'occupe pas de ce que Caleb peut dire, Sam.** Me dit-elle soudain, me faisant sursauter au passage. **C'est à moi de gérer mon mari, mais rassure-toi. Personne ne t'empêchera de passer du temps avec Sammy. Il faut juste qu'on se mette d'accord sur certain points...**

**_ Lesquels?**

**_ Et bien... Je sais que tu es son père biologique et que tu as tout à fait le droit de vouloir le récupérer, mais... Je ne crois pas que... Tu n'as pas l'intention de nous le prendre, hein? **

Je me figeai, désarçonné par sa question.

**_ Je n'y ai pas encore pensé... J'ai encore du mal à assimiler que mon fils soit encore en vie, et je voudrais rattraper le temps perdu, mais vous l'avez élevé pendant cinq ans... Je veux juste pouvoir faire partie de sa vie...** conclus-je tristement.

**_ Je te promets que je ferai tout pour... Tu le mérites, Sam-Sam.**

Je frissonnai. Ça faisait deux fois en quelques heures qu'elle m'appelait ''Sam-Sam'', un surnom que je n'avais pas entendu depuis une dizaine d'années. La dernière fois que je l'avais entendu était le jour où je lui avais dit que tout était fini entre nous. Après ce jour, j'avais eu droit à ''Enfoiré'', ''Face de Pet'', ''Tronche de Cake'', ''Abruti'', ''Triple Andouille'', ''Traitre'', ''Alpha de mes deux'', et j'en passe... L'imprégnation semblait l'avoir ramenée à de meilleurs sentiments à mon égard, ce qui ne me déplaisait pas du tout. Notre complicité m'avait énormément manqué.

Mon regard s'encra au sien et mon cœur se serra à l'idée qu'elle ne veuille pas de moi. Je savais qu'elle luttait contre l'imprégnation, qu'elle tenait à son mariage et qu'elle ne voulait pas faire souffrir Caleb. Une partie de moi, celle qui avait désespérément lutté pour rester avec elle lors de mon imprégnation sur Emily, la comprenait parfaitement, mais l'autre partie, celle qui n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer et qui était ravie d'être ENFIN imprégnée d'elle, avait du mal à l'accepter.

**_ Leah, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire pour nous? **Demandai-je sans même y penser, regrettant instantanément mes paroles au moment où son regard se durcit.

**_ Nous? Il n'y a pas de nous, Sam. Il y a toi et il y a moi. Il n'y aura jamais de nous, c'est clair?** Rugit-elle avant de lâcher un gémissement plaintif.

**_ Tu as mal au cœur, n'est-ce pas?**

**_ Comment tu...** hoqueta-t-elle.

**_ C'est l'effet indésirable de l'imprégnation. **Répondis-je en souriant amèrement. **C'est ce que j'ai ressenti tous les jours avant de te quitter, parce que je ne pouvais plus le supporter. Ça ne se calmait que lorsque j'étais avec Emily...**

**_ Oh pitié...** soupira-t-elle, agacée.** Tu es en train de me dire que tu m'as laissé tomber parce ****que tu avais mal au cœur?**

**_ En partie, oui... Mais...**

**_ Tu vois, Sam, j'ai essayé pendant des années de comprendre la raison pour laquelle tu ne t'étais pas battu pour ce que nous avions construit tous les deux. Pourquoi tu avais préféré te jeter dans les bras d'Emily que tu connaissais à peine, sous prétexte que la magie te l'a servi sur un plateau. Et je me suis dit que ça ne servait à rien de le savoir finalement, parce que peu importe tes raisons, elles** **devaient être sacrément valables... Et la, tu me dis en gros que tu t'es mis... Avec Emily... Parce que ça te faisait bobo à ton petit cœur? **

**_ Oui, mais...**

**_ Tu t'es mis avec Emily parce que tu n'es qu'une petite nature hypocondriaque? **Insista-t-elle, visiblement énervée.

**_ Non, ce n'est pas ça... C'est...**

**_ Ça, c'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il n'y aura JAMAIS de nous!** Vociféra-t-elle. **Tu es faible, et tu as toujours choisi la facilité! Tu ne pouvais pas mieux l'illustrer, andouille!**

**_ Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Leah! Tu verras ce que c'est quand tu seras avec ton mari et que tu ne pourras plus respirer, tellement la douleur est insoutenable! **M'emportai-je.

**_ Tu en rêves, hein? Tu voudrais que je revienne vers toi en chouinant parce que je ne pourrais pas respirer sans toi dans les parages? Tu te prends pour une pu**** de bouteille d'oxygène? Et bien regarde moi bien Sam Uley, et enregistre mes paroles. JE préfère MOURIR dans les bras de Caleb plutôt que de te faire ce plaisir! BORDEL DE MERDE!**

Elle suffoquait en même temps que moi. Mon cœur me faisait horriblement souffrir.

**_ Tu disais?** Ricanai-je péniblement.

**_ La ferme, imbécile. **Marmonna-t-elle.

**_ Et ce n'est rien à côté de ce qui t'attend dans les jours et les semaines à venir...**

**_ Ça t'amuse de me faire souffrir, c'est ça? **

**_ Non, je ne fais que t'expliquer ce qui va t'arriver... Je veux que tu saches ce que ton geste impliquera pour toi. Ça sera dur, extrêmement pénible pour toi comme pour moi, et je t'avoue que je ne suis pas certain de vouloir te voir te tordre de douleur comme maintenant.**

_** Dis plutôt que tu n'as pas envie d'avoir encore mal...**

**_ Bon sang, Leah! Je ne parle pas de moi, je viens de te dire que je ne voulais pas que tu souffres!** M'énervai-je. **Si tu es sûre de toi à 100%, je t'aiderai comme je peux, mais il faut que tu saches à quoi t'en tenir! **

**_ J'ai compris, mais Caleb en vaut la peine.** Grimaça-t-elle.

La douleur était insupportable. Il fallait que je sorte prendre l'air, même si j'étais certain que cela aggraverait les choses. Rester auprès de Leah de cette manière et l'entendre me parler de Caleb comme s'il était l'homme le plus merveilleux de la terre était une vraie torture. Je me levai et m'étirai afin de ne pas blesser mon... Amie...

**_ On en reparlera un peu plus tard. Pour l'instant, repose-toi et reprends des forces.**

**_ Où vas-tu?** S'affola-t-elle.

**_ Parler à Jacob et dormir un peu...**

**_ Tu reviens, hein?**

**_ Comme si tu le voulais vraiment... **grommelai-je.

**_ Je... Maudite imprégnation!** murmura-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Je lui embrassai délicatement le front et lui souris avec le peu de force qu'il me restait.

**_ J'espère pour toi que ça passera vite... Et que tu pourras de nouveau vivre heureuse avec ta famille, comme si rien de tout ça ne s'était produit... Dors bien, Lee-Lee... **

Elle n'insista pas, ce dont je lui fus reconnaissant. Je restai un moment derrière la porte, luttant contre l'envie d'y retourner, et me rendis dans la pièce principale en soupirant lourdement. Tous les membres de la Meute s'y trouvaient et me regardaient méchamment. Jacob se leva, bras croisés et visage fermé.

**_ Tu n'aurais jamais dû revenir, Uley. **Grogna-t-il.

**_ Tu aurais préféré que Leah meure? Regardez les choses en face, les gars. Vous êtes arrivés dix minutes après qu'elle se soit fait briser les os. Si je n'étais pas revenu, Vous seriez en train de chercher comment annoncer à Sammy que vous n'avez pas pu la protéger.** Répliquai-je sur le même ton.

Jacob baissa les yeux, de même que les autres.

_Sam 1 – la Meute 0_

**_ Et tu comptes faire quoi, maintenant? Rester pourrir la vie de Leah et Caleb? **Gronda Michael.

**_ C'est la dernière chose que je souhaite faire. **Protestai-je, vexé.

**_ Oh, arrête un peu! Tout le monde sait que tu ne peut pas supporter Caleb...** cracha Paul, le regard mauvais.

**_ Je ne veux pas briser le couple de Leah.** Me défendis-je.

**_ Pourtant tu vas le faire.** Me coupa rudement Jacob.

**_ Je veux juste connaître mon fils! **M'emportai-je.

**_ Comme si tu avais pensé à lui avant...** renifla Michael.

**_ Je ne savais pas qu'il était en vie!**

**_ Tu l'aurais su si tu étais resté! **Siffla Paul.

**_ Vous me reprochez d'être revenu et de mettre le bazar dans la vie de Leah, et ensuite vous me reprochez d'être parti! Vous êtes bipolaires ou quoi?** Vociférai-je.

**_ Sammy n'a pas besoin de toi, et Leah non plus! Tu n'es pas obligé de rester! **Cria Eliott.

**_ Bien sûr... Comme si j'allais abandonner mon fils.** Grognai-je.

**_ C'est celui de Caleb! **Rétorqua Jared, tremblant de rage. **Tu n'es pas son père! Tu ne l'as jamais été!**

**_ Jared, je...**

**_ Tu crois que tu peux te repointer ici après toutes ces années et revendiquer ta paternité parce que tu as fait UNE bonne action? Tu crois qu'on va te laisser faire sans broncher, en faisant semblant d'avoir oublié que tu as quitté la Push sans un mot, sans une pensée pour ceux que tu laissais derrière toi? Pour ton fils, ta femme qui aurait sans doute voulu passer ses derniers moments avec toi, pour ta MEUTE qui était encore en train de se battre?** Clama Jared en me fusillant du regard.

Je hoquetai face à la violence des paroles de Jared. Il était devenu mon meilleur ami lorsqu'il s'était transformé, celui qui avait accepté de jouer une partie rôle que Leah jouait avant que cette malédiction ne nous tombe dessus. Je lui confiais tous mes doutes et toutes mes peines, et il en faisait de même. Je n'avais pas conscience du mal que mon absence avait pu lui causer, mais son attitude me faisait clairement comprendre qu'il ne me pardonnerait pas de si tôt. Aucun des membres de mon ancienne meute ne le ferait, d'ailleurs.

**_ On ne veut pas de toi ici. On ne veut pas que tu t'approches de Leah, ni de Sammy. Retourne dans la forêt amazonienne et fiche-nous la paix! **Claqua Paul.

**_ Ça suffit, maintenant!** Tonna Jacob. **Tout le monde se calme.**

Les membres de la meute se levèrent tous et sortirent, en faisant en sorte de me bousculer sur le chemin. Seth, le dernier présent dans le salon avec Jacob, m'adressa un sourire contrit.

**_ Merci d'avoir sauvé Leah, Sam. Et désolé d'être de l'avis des autres. Essaye de ne pas trop faire de vagues... Et reste loin de ma sœur... **souffla-t-il avant de rejoindre les autres.

Je me laissai retomber sur un des fauteuils, complètement vidé. Je n'avais pas imaginé me sentir autant rejeté par ceux que je considérais toujours comme mes frères, mais je savais que je le méritais.

**_ Si tu leur disais ce qui se passe entre Leah et toi, ils te laisseraient tranquille.** Déclara Jacob.

**_ Leah ne veut pas leur en parler, et ça ne ferait que compliquer les choses.** Rétorquai-je. **A quoi bon parler de notre imprégnation si elle reste avec Caleb, à part lui faire du mal inutilement?**

**_ Tu t'inquiètes pour Caleb? **S'étonna-t-il.

**_ Je comprends et respecte le choix de Leah. Nuance! **Rectifiai-je.

**_ Si tu le dis... vous comptez faire quoi?**

**_ Leah ne veut pas quitter son mari... **

**_ Mais vous êtes...**

**_ Je sais, mais tu connais Leah. Plus têtue qu'elle, tu meurs...** soupirai-je.

**_ Ne te méprends pas sur ce que je vais te dire. Je ne t'aime pas et je pense que tu as bien fait de t'en aller, mais maintenant que vous êtes...** Il grimaça.** Enfin...** **Je ne suis pas certain que Leah se rende compte de ce qu'elle dit ou fait. On ne peut pas lutter contre ça...**

**_ Elle me déteste, Jake! Si ce n'était pas l'imprégnation qui nous était tombé dessus, elle m'aurait envoyé balader depuis longtemps! Elle ne veut pas de moi et elle me l'a fait comprendre.**

**_ Elle ne t'a jamais détesté. **Me contredit-il. **Une part d'elle t'aimait encore lorsqu'elle a épousé Caleb, et je peux en témoigner... Seulement, elle refuse de lui faire du mal parce qu'elle est passée par là et qu'elle sait exactement ce qu'il va ressentir.**

**_ En gros, elle veut tout faire pour ne pas être comme moi. **Déduisis-je.

**_ Tôt ou tard, elle se rendra compte qu'on ne peut pas résister à l'imprégnation.** Sourit-il tristement. **J'aurais préféré qu'elle n'essaye pas de lutter et qu'elle en parle à Caleb... Cette histoire se finira mal, je le sens...**

**_ On en reparlera quand elle sera sur pied... En attendant...**

Je ne pus terminer ma phrase. Mon cœur se comprima si fort que j'en eus le souffle coupé. Au même moment, un cri provenant de la chambre de Leah résonna dans toute la maison.

Jacob et moi nous précipitâmes dans la chambre, affolés, et le spectacle qui se jouait devant mes yeux me brisait le cœur. Leah pleurait, encore, répétant sans cesse mon nom et celui de son mari, alors que Jacob essayait de la réconforter en lui caressant le visage.

**_ Lee, calme toi, s'il te plait... **l'implora-t-il désespérément. **Respire calmement.**

**_ Je ne peux pas...** sanglota-t-elle. **Ils vont... Je ne peux pas...**

**_ Tout va s'arranger, ma jolie...** murmura Jacob.

**_ NON! Caleb va... Il veut... Et Sam... Je veux mourir! Mon Dieu, pourquoi moi?** S'égosilla-t-elle, au bord de l'hystérie.

Cette question et sa souffrance me ramenèrent dix années en arrière. Son désespoir me rappelait le mien, le jour où elle m'avait présenté Emily.

* * *

Nous étions à quelques semaines de notre mariage et je revenais à la maison après une énième transformation. Ma relation avec Leah s'était considérablement renforcée, malgré le fait que je lui cachais ce que j'étais devenu. Pas une seconde je n'envisageai de vivre sans elle. Elle était pour moi la femme de ma vie. Celle qui me comprenait mieux que personne, la seule personne en qui j'avais totalement confiance et qui ne me laisserait jamais tomber, quoi que je fasse. Je savais que je ne méritais pas son amour. J'étais un monstre, dans tous les sens du terme, et elle ne méritait pas de finir ses jours avec quelqu'un qui ne serait pas entièrement honnête avec elle. Je savais que je ne risquais rien à lui avouer la vérité, qu'elle m'aimait assez pour m'accepter tel que j'étais, mais les Anciens – dont faisait partie Harry Clearwater – refusaient que je lui parle de ma condition.

La dernière fois que j'avais vu Leah, nous nous étions disputés à propos de l'université. Nous avions prévu d'y aller tous les deux, et avec ma transformation, j'étais coincé à la Push, alors je lui avais simplement annoncé que je n'y allais plus. Elle n'avait pas compris mon changement d'attitude, elle qui savait à quel point je détestais vivre à la Réserve qui me rappelait constamment mon père, mais elle avait accepté mon choix. Pourquoi nous étions-nous disputés, alors? Parce qu'encore une fois, Leah avait sacrifié ce à quoi elle tenait pour moi et que ça m'énervait de voir qu'elle gâchait sa vie à cause de moi. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle se fichait de l'université, tant qu'on était tous les deux, qu'elle bosserait à l'épicerie ou au marché au poisson, et que l'important pour elle était qu'on soit ensemble jusqu'à la fin de nos jours.

J'étais heureux qu'elle m'aime autant que je l'aimais, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser qu'elle serait plus heureuse sans moi dans sa vie. Tous nos projets d'avenir s'envolaient petit à petit, mais notre amour ne faisait que s'accroitre, et égoïstement, je me raccrochais à notre futur mariage pour trouver un semblant de sens à ma vie. Je voulais passer le reste de mon existence à tout faire pour combler Leah, ma bouée de sauvetage, le seul rayon de soleil dans ma sombre existence.

J'étais prêt à tout pour elle. J'aurais donné ma vie pour qu'elle n'ait pas à subir ce que je lui ai infligé. Et au moment où j'ai franchi le seuil de notre maison et où Leah a prononcé ces mots qui furent les plus beaux et les pires de toute mon existence – Mon amour, tu tombes à pic! Ma cousine préférée vient d'arriver! Tu sais, celle dont je t'ai parlé, qui vient de la Réserve Makah! Ma sœur de cœur, Emily! Viens que je te la présente... – au moment où mes yeux se noyèrent dans ceux d'Emily et où plus rien ne me retenait sur Terre à l'exception d'elle... Je m'étais posé exactement la même question que Leah.

Pourquoi moi?

Pourquoi fallait-il que je fasse souffrir la personne que j'aimais le plus au monde – avant Emily ?

Pourquoi est-ce que je devais rompre toutes les promesses que je lui avais faites?

Je lui avais juré de ne jamais lui faire de mal, et le monstre que j'étais devenu allait la briser sans commune mesure...

Quand sa voix avait retentit, me sortant de ma contemplation d'Emily, j'avais fait ce qui selon moi était la meilleure chose à faire. J'avais couru loin de la maison et j'avais foncé directement vers la falaise. Je voulais mourir avant de commettre l'irréparable. J'avais sauté sans hésitation et je m'étais laissé couler dans l'eau glaciale, espérant que la mort viendrait vite, mais le visage d'Emily me fit remonter à la surface. Toutes mes tentatives cette nuit là avaient échoué, et mon cœur me faisait horriblement souffrir. Emily ne quittait pas mon esprit, se disputant férocement la place avec Leah.

Je me sentais misérable et horrible. Je m'étais mis à haïr cette pauvre fille que je n'avais vu qu'une seule fois et qui ne savait même pas dans quelle galère elle s'était fourré.

Les jours qui suivirent, j'avais fait tout mon possible pour ne pas croiser Emily, bien que j'en mourrais d'envie. Je ne voulais pas de cette imprégnation. Je voulais Leah et personne d'autre. J'avais même supplié ma fiancée de partir à Las Vegas avec moi pour qu'on puisse se marier, et ensuite partir faire nos études en Californie, comme on l'avait prévu. Elle avait été tellement surprise qu'elle avait alerté son père pour lui dire que j'étais encore plus bizarre que d'habitude.

_C'était Harry qui m'avait fait cédé. Leah l'avait convaincu de venir me voir, deux semaines après l'arrivée d'Emily, alors qu'elle finissait les préparatifs du mariage avec Emily. Il avait tout de suite vu à mon état que je m'étais imprégné, et que ce n'était pas de Leah._

__ Qui est-ce? M'avait-il demandé._

__ Emily._

__ Em... Ma nièce? _

_J'avais hoché la tête, les larmes aux yeux. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me haïsse comme je me haïssais de m'être imprégné d'une autre que sa fille, mais contre toute attente, il m'avait pris dans ses bras et m'avait consolé comme il le pouvait._

__ Je suis désolé... avais-je reniflé après que mes larmes se soient arrêté temporairement._

__ Je ne t'en veux pas, Sammy... Tu n'y pouvais rien, fils. _

__ Je ne peux pas faire ça à Leah... Je ne connais même pas Emily! Je ne l'aime pas! C'est Leah que j'aime! Je l'ai toujours aimé et je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre par ma faute! Je veux me marier avec elle et faire tout ce qu'il faut pour qu'elle soit heureuse... m'étais-je emporté._

__ Je sais que tu tiens à ma fille, petit. Mais tu ne peux pas aller contre l'imprégnation. C'est un cadeau des ancêtres, et Emily, même si tu ne la connais pas, est ton âme-sœur … Tu n'as qu'à voir dans quel état tu es maintenant..._

__ C'est parce que je ne veux pas quitter Leah. C'est elle, mon âme-sœur. Et depuis toujours. Avais-je rétorqué sèchement. Qu'est-ce qui va se passer, si je plaque tout du jour au lendemain pour suivre une parfaite inconnue? Leah a confiance en moi, je ne veux pas la trahir!_

__ Arrête de penser à elle, Sam. Leah est la fille la plus forte que je connaisse. Ça sera dur pour elle, mais elle s'en remettra. Elle ne sera pas toute seule. C'est MA fille, et c'est mon rôle de m'occuper d'elle. Tu sais ce que je pense de votre relation..._

_J'avais grogné, sachant pertinemment où il voulait en venir. Harry Clearwater avait été mon père de substitution. Il m'avait épaulé pendant des années et était fier que je sois en couple avec sa fille, jusqu'à ce que je me transforme et que je sois condamné à rester à la Push après avoir demandé Leah en mariage._

__ Je ne suis pas assez bien pour elle, hein?_

__ Je n'ai jamais dit ça, fiston. Mais je t'avais prévenu de ne pas aller trop vite. Tu as voulu l'épouser avant d'aller à l'université, tu m'as tenu tête quand je t'ai dit de la laisser partir faire ses études avant de vous engager, tu as refusé de la laisser lorsque je t'ai raconté qu'il y avait une possibilité que tu trouves ton âme-sœur. Et maintenant, tu veux rester avec elle alors que je suis certain que tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de penser à Emily..._

__ Malheureusement..._

__ Je ne te demande pas de quitter ma fille, mais écoute ton cœur, et laisse une chance à Emily. Ne t'inquiète pas de l'effet qu'une possible séparation pourrait avoir sur Leah. Ma princesse avait énormément de projets avant toi. Elle ne sera pas obligée d'abandonner ses études. Elle pourra quitter la Réserve si c'est trop dur pour elle. Sue, Seth et moi la soutiendrons quoi qu'il arrive. Et nous te soutiendrons, toi aussi. Il me tapota l'épaule en souriant. Tu es et tu resteras de la famille, avec ou sans Leah. _

J'avais encore lutté quelques jours avant de craquer définitivement. Harry avait réussi à me convaincre de parler à Emily, et j'avais découvert une fille exceptionnelle. Elle était différente de Leah. A vrai dire, même après avoir vécu avec elle, jamais elle n'était arrivée à la cheville de mon premier amour, mais ce que je partageais avec elle plus simple, et surtout, je n'avais pas à lui cacher quoi que ce soit. Le fait de ne pas avoir de secret pour elle avait vraiment fait pencher la balance de son côté.

Je ne regretterai jamais d'avoir arrêté de lutter contre l'imprégnation. Je ne renierai jamais l'amour que j'éprouvais pour mon épouse, ni les bons moments que nous avions passé tous les deux. Mais je m'en voudrais toujours de ne pas avoir su protéger Leah de tout cela.

* * *

En voyant Leah pleurer dans les bras de Jacob et le supplier de lui ôter la vie, je ne pouvais que comprendre sa douleur. Si j'avais la chance de revenir en arrière, en sachant tout ce qui lui était arrivé par ma faute, je ne crois pas que j'aurais fait les mêmes choix. Je serais resté à ses côtés.

**_ Lee-Lee...** soufflai-je, complètement impuissant face à sa détresse.

**_ Tue-moi, Jacob!** Hurla-t-elle. **Tue-moi avant qu'il n'arrive!**

**_ Je ne ferai pas ça, Leah. **Grogna Jacob. **Je serai avec toi quand tu verras Caleb, je ne te laisserai pas tomber, quelle que soit ta décision, mais ne me demande plus jamais de te tuer. Tu m'entends? **

Leah se retourna vers moi et me fusilla du regard.

**_ Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé mourir, Sam? Regarde ce que tu as fait de moi! J'avais réussi à vivre sans toi! J'étais heureuse, bon sang! J'avais retrouvé un sens à ma vie, et tu débarques pour tout foutre en l'air! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me laisses pas en paix? Pourquoi est-ce que je dois toujours dépendre de toi? POURQUOI?**

**_ Je suis désolé, Lee-Lee..**. balbutiai-je. **Je ne voulais pas...**

**_ Je te déteste! J'aurais souhaité ne jamais t'avoir adressé la parole! Tu es la cause de tous mes malheurs! Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me suis accrochée à toi, ni pourquoi j'ai attendu que Caleb arrive pour cesser de t'aimer. Tu n'as jamais été bon pour moi, Sam Uley! Jamais!** S'époumona-t-elle.

Les reproches de Leah me tombèrent dessus comme une chape de plomb. Je savais que je l'avais fait souffrir, mais le fait qu'elle me le dise de cette manière m'anéantissait littéralement.

Mes jambes me supportaient difficilement et je me retenais pour ne pas craquer devant elle.

**_ Je n'ai jamais voulu tout ça, Leah. J'ai toujours su que je n'étais pas bon pour toi, mais tu m'as apporté tellement de bonnes choses que je ne pourrai jamais regretté de t'avoir connu. Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir eu le même effet positif sur ta vie que tu as eu sur la mienne... Je donnerai tout ce que j'ai, absolument tout, pour ne pas que tu sois malheureuse. Si j'avais le moyen d'annuler l'imprégnation, je le ferai. Je voulais connaître mon fils, mais je sens que si je reste, je ne ferai que compliquer les choses, alors...** Je pris une profonde inspiration et poursuivis, en larmes. **Je vais m'en aller.**

Leah et Jacob hoquetèrent.

**_ Tu veux t'en aller? Partir loin de ton imprégnée?** S'exclama ce dernier.

**_ Si c'est ce qu'il faut pour qu'elle ne me déteste plus et pour qu'elle se sente mieux... Oui.** Répondis-je, déterminé.

**_ Sam...** souffla Leah, en larmes, elle aussi. **Je...**

**_ Je n'ai pas été le meilleur ami du monde, et encore moins un petit-ami exemplaire... Dieu seul sait à quel point tu es importante pour moi. Tu as assuré mes arrières pendant vingt-cinq ans. Tu as élevé mon fils alors que je l'ai abandonné.** Je m'approchai d'elle et lui embrassai le front. **Tu mérites le meilleur, et pas que je te gâche la vie...**

**_ Non... Tu ne...**

**_ Je m'excuse encore... J'espère que ce sera plus facile pour toi, maintenant.** Murmurai-je.

**_ Sam...** sanglota-t-elle.

J'essayais de faire abstraction de la douleur lancinante qui me tenaillait le cœur et sortis le plus vite possible. Une fois dehors, j'explosai et me transformai aussitôt. Il fallait que je coure rapidement, avant que ma volonté ne faiblisse.

J'avais envie de hurler. Mon cœur et mon corps étaient en feu. Jamais je ne m'étais senti aussi désemparé. Même la douleur de la mort d'Emily, qui m'avait propulsé au bord de la folie, n'était rien comparé à ce que je ressentais à l'instant. Il n'y avait que Leah pour me procurer des émotions aussi fortes.

Des milliers d'images défilaient dans ma tête. Toutes en rapport avec elle.

Je me rappelais le jour où nous nous étions embrassés pour la première fois.

* * *

J'avais quinze ans et j'étais dans ma période la plus sombre de ma vie avant ma transformation. Je venais de me faire renvoyer de l'école pour une semaine, à cause de mon mauvais comportement. Je n'avais pas de mauvaise notes, loin de là. Leah s'assurait que je fasse mes devoirs et je me débrouillais plutôt bien. Mais je refusais d'écouter les professeurs, et Paul continuait de me pourrir la vie en me taquinant sur mon père.

Bien entendu, Leah s'était fait renvoyer, elle aussi, à cause de moi, pour avoir pris ma défense, encore une fois. Sue et Harry avaient été si déçus par notre attitude qu'ils nous avaient interdit de nous voir pendant la durée de notre exclusion. J'avais tellement honte de moi et d'avoir entraîné ma meilleure amie dans ma chute que je m'étais promis de changer radicalement de comportement.

_J'étais à Hidden Beach, en train de penser à comment faire passer le temps sans elle, quand sa voix me sortit de mes pensées._

__ J'étais sûre que tu viendrais t'enterrer ici..._

__ M'enterrer? Avais-je reniflé. Tu plaisantes? C'est de loin le meilleur coin de la Réserve..._

__ C'est vrai qu'Hidden Beach c'est joli et tout... Mais y a jamais personne ici, Sam-Sam._

__ C'est pour ça que c'est le meilleur coin, maligne... Et puis, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? T'es pas punie?_

__ Comme si une punition pouvait m'empêcher de faire ce que je veux..._

__ Tu vas avoir des ennuis, Lee-Lee... T'es loin de chez toi. Sue va criser..._

__ Je m'en fiche. J'avais besoin de te voir. Tu me manquais..._

_Mon cœur avait fait un énorme bond dans la poitrine lorsqu'elle s'était assise à côté de moi et qu'elle avait commencé à balancer des galets dans l'eau._

__ C'est vraiment injuste que tu te sois fait virer... avait-elle grommelé. Et en plus, te forcer à t'excuser auprès de ce crétin de Paul, alors que c'est lui qui t'a cherché, c'est carrément n'importe quoi... Tu n'as fait que te défendre. Les gens ne réfléchissent pas, des fois..._

__ Ce que je trouve nul, c'est que tu te sois retrouvée mêlée à ça._

__ Oh arrête! Comme si j'allais te laisser te faire casser la gueule sans réagir..._

__ J'ai pas besoin que tu me protèges, Leah! Je sais me défendre tout seul!_

__ J'ai jamais dit le contraire!_

__ Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu n'arrêtes pas de te mêler de mes affaires? _

__ Parce que tu es mon pote, triple andouille! Tu crois que je vais rester sans rien faire alors que mon meilleur ami se fait traiter de tous les noms par une raclure de fond de tiroir? Quel genre d'amie est-ce que je serais, hein?_

__ Ta mère a raison. J'ai une mauvaise influence sur toi... _

__ Tu te surestimes, mon vieux. Personne ne me force à faire ce que je ne veux pas faire._

__ Peut-être qu'on ne devrait plus être amis... avais-je soufflé._

__ T'es sérieux, là?_

__ Je... J'en sais rien... Je sais pas ce que je ferais si tu n'étais pas là, mais regarde toi, Lee-Lee! Tu passes ton temps à te battre, alors que les autres filles font des trucs de filles!_

__ Du genre?_

__ Tiens, prends les filles Black. La semaine dernière, elles ont fait une super fête sur la plage avec tous les gens du bahut, sauf nous... Même Paul était invité, alors qu'elles ne peuvent pas le blairer... Et nous? On faisait quoi? On faisait un concours de crachat avec Seth histoire de pas s'ennuyer!_

__ Et alors? Tu aurais préféré être avec ces pimbêches? Pas moi! Je sais que je suis pas une fille type, mais je m'en fiche! _

__ Tu n'as jamais voulu d'un petit-ami? _

__ J'ai quatorze ans, Sam! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire avec un mec collé à mes fesses, qui m'attendrait comme un imbécile à la sortie des cours et voudrait porter mes livres pour montrer aux autres qu'il sait être comme dans les films pour ados attardés?_

__ Mais tu ne t'es jamais demandé ce que ça ferait... D'en avoir un? J'ai entendu dire que Rachel avait embrassé un gars à sa fête et qu'elle avait trouvé ça génial..._

__ Tu fais dans les potins, maintenant, Uley?_

__ Non! C'est juste que... De temps en temps je me demande ce que ça ferait, d'avoir une fille qui ne penserait qu'à moi, qui irait voir ses copines en criant ''Oh mon Dieu, Sam m'a embrassé et c'était le plus beau moment de toute ma vie''._

__ Si je ne te connaissais pas, je penserais que tu es en train de devenir une fille..._

__ La ferme, Clearwater. On ne peut pas être sérieux deux minutes avec toi, c'est fou, ça! Un jour, j'embrasserai une fille et je lui offrirai le meilleur moment de sa vie. Enfin, j'espère..._

__ T'as vraiment envie d'une pimbêche qui te passerait la gale en te collant sa langue dans ta bouche?_

__ T'es dégoûtante, tu le sais, ça?_

__ J'espère que ça t'a remis les idées en place. Concentre toi sur tes études, et pas sur les gonzesses. Les études te feront partir de la Réserve. Les filles t'empêcheront de te barrer. Tu risques de finir avec une Rebecca Black enceinte à 16 ans et un boulot pourri, alors que tu pourrais avoir tellement mieux... Et tu sais ce qu'on dira?_

__ Que je n'ai pas fait mieux que mon père. Je sais. Merci de remuer le couteau dans la plaie._

__ Sam-Sam... Tu sais ce que tu veux, et je suis là pour te motiver, pas t'enfoncer. On a tout planifié depuis le primaire. On finit le lycée, on part en Californie, on se trouve des boulots d'enfer, et on revient à la Push pour montrer à Paul et aux autres que Sam Uley et Leah Clearwater sont bien meilleurs que ce qu'ils avaient cru._

__ Tu crois qu'on y arrivera?_

__ J'en suis plus que sûre. T'es le mecs le plus intelligent que je connaisse. Y a pas de raison que tu ne réussisses pas. Et puis, je ne te lâcherai pas tant que tu ne finiras pas ce que tu as commencé! Même si un jour je tombe amoureuse d'un crétin qui se prendrait pour Heath Ledger ou un autre trentenaire qui se croit assez jeune pour jouer un lycéen dégénéré..._

__ Promis?_

__ Juré! Nous deux, c'est à la vie, à la mort, mon pote! _

_Elle avait craché dans sa main et me l'avait tendue, pour sceller sa promesse. J'en fis de même, mort de rire, comme à chaque fois que je la voyais agir comme un garçon manqué, et lui serrai la main, mais cette fois-ci, l'atmosphère entre nous avait radicalement changé. Sa main dans la mienne me donnait des frissons qui se propageaient dans tout mon corps, et l'éclat de son regard m'avait fait oublier toutes mes craintes. _

__ Et puisque tu as tant envie de savoir ce que ça fait d'être avec une fille... avait-elle murmuré avant de resserrer sa main sur la mienne et de m'attirer vers elle. _

_Ses lèvres sur les miennes avaient fait mon cœur s'arrêter. J'avais fermé les yeux et je m'étais laissé allé lorsque nous avions commencé à les bouger en rythme. Notre premier baiser était de loin le plus inattendu et le meilleur que j'aie jamais pu expérimenter. Ses lèvres étaient si douces et chaudes, sa peau si soyeuse, que j'aurais pu rester à l'embrasser jusqu'à ma mort. Malheureusement, elle le termina aussi rapidement qu'elle l'avait initié._

_J'étais resté encore quelques secondes les yeux fermés, encore sous le choc du baiser le plus incroyable de toute ma vie, et ce fut le rire de Leah qui me força à ouvrir les yeux._

__ Ça t'a fait tant d'effet que ça? M'avait-elle taquiné._

__ Où t'as appris à embrasser comme ça?_

__ Heath Ledger, mon pote... Heath Ledger..._

__ Qui aurait cru que Leah Clearwater fantasmerait sur un acteur, comme une fille normale!_

__ Tu es loin du compte, Sam-Sam. Heath ne vaut pas le quart de celui sur qui je fantasme vraiment... avait-elle minaudé._

__ Mais... Alors..._

__ Tu réfléchis trop! J'essayerai de passer te voir demain, si je ne me fais pas prendre._

_Elle s'était levée et s'apprêtait à partir, mais je lui retins le bras, affolé. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'en aille comme ça, après ce qui s'était passé entre nous. Ce baiser avait réveillé des sentiments inconnus en moi – enfin, c'était difficile d'ignorer que j'étais amoureux de Leah, mais à ce moment là, j'espérais que ce soit réciproque, même si j'avais peur que ça change quelque chose entre nous._

__ Attends, Lee-Lee, je... Je voulais savoir..._

__ Accouche, Sam. Faut vraiment que j'y aille... J'en ai pour une heure à rentrer chez moi, et..._

__ Pourquoi tu as fait ça?_

__ Fait quoi?_

__ M'embrasser. Pourquoi?_

__ Pour toi. Pour que tu n'aies pas besoin d'aller voir ailleurs et que tu t'en tiennes au plan, banane!_

__ Ah. Le plan. Bien sûr..._

_Elle s'éloigna et se retourna soudain vers moi, un sourire moqueur se dessinant sur son visage._

__ Au fait... J'en mourrais d'envie depuis un moment. Et c'était définitivement le meilleur moment de toute ma vie! Mais si tu répètes ça à quelqu'un, je nierais, tu m'entends?_

__ Attends que je raconte ça à ma meilleure amie! Elle va halluciner! M'étais-je moqué._

__ Gogole! Avait-elle bougonné en levant les yeux au ciel._

Je lui avais souris, soulagé et heureux qu'on soit sur la même longueur d'onde.

Quelques jours plus tard, je m'étais lancé et lui avais demandé d'être ma petite-amie. Elle m'avait regardé comme si j'étais un extraterrestre avant de me répondre nonchalamment ''Sûr! Pourquoi pas!''

A partir du moment où nous avions été officiellement ensemble, ma vie avais pris une tournure qui laissait présager que plus jamais je ne serais malheureux, tant qu'elle serait à mes côtés. Et il avait fallu que la magie et mes gênes pourris se mettent en travers de notre route.

* * *

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je ne m'étais pas imprégné d'elle, alors que je l'étais maintenant. L'imprégnation n'était-elle pas le moyen de trouver son âme sœur? Étant donné que j'étais déjà avec elle, pourquoi est-ce que ça n'avait pas marché? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait fallu qu'on se sépare, si notre destinée avait été de finir ensemble?

Tout ce en quoi j'avais cru lorsque je m'étais imprégné d'Emily était remis en cause. J'avais réussi à me convaincre qu'il y avait une raison valable au fait que Leah ne soit pas la femme de ma vie, contrairement à ce que j'avais imaginé, et là... Il s'avérait qu'elle aurait pu l'être.

Oui. Leah et moi aurions pu vivre heureux ensemble, mais avec le temps et les drames que nous avions vécu, ce ne serait plus qu'une rêve impossible à réaliser. Les ancêtres avaient bien dû se foutre de nous lorsqu'ils s'étaient penché sur notre cas. A croire que je ne méritais vraiment rien de bon.

J'avais perdu ma meilleure amie à cause de cette malédiction qui m'était tombé dessus.

J'avais perdu ma femme et je n'avais pas pu voir mon fils grandir.

Et lorsque j'avais l'occasion de renouer avec mon premier amour, elle ne voulait pas de moi parce qu'elle était déjà prise. Je me demandais même si elle aurait accepté l'imprégnation si elle n'avait pas connu Caleb. Sachant ce qu'elle avait traversé à cause de moi, je ne lui en aurais pas voulu.

Je m'affalai au beau milieu de la forêt, accablé par la tristesse et la douleur. Les souvenirs de Leah me frappaient avec plus de force à mesure que le temps passait. Notre bal de promo, la remise des diplômes, notre première fois, ma demande en mariage... Le jour où je lui ai annoncé notre séparation, après avoir avoué à Emily l'attraction que j'avais vis-à-vis d'elle. Le jour où je l'ai entendu dans ma tête pour la première fois, sous ma forme lupine. Le jour de l'enterrement d'Harry et son regard empli de haine rivé sur moi. Le jour où elle a quitté la Meute pour rejoindre celle de Jacob Black, et la longue lettre qu'elle m'avait laissé. Le jour où elle est revenue à la Push, après que nous ayons signé un nouveau traité avec les Cullen. Le jour de mon mariage avec Emily, et sa rencontre avec Caleb. Celui où je l'ai retrouvée à Juneau, quand elle s'était enfuie parce qu'elle ne supportait pas le fait d'être tombée amoureuse d'un loup...

Ces souvenirs ne me laissaient aucun répit. J'espérais qu'en restant immobile, sans manger ni boire, je m'affaiblirais assez pour tomber dans le coma, ou mieux. Disparaître de la circulation une fois pour toute.

**_ Sam!** Hurla une voix dans la forêt, que je reconnus comme celle de Jacob.

_Fiche moi la paix, Black..._ songeai-je en priant pour être recouvert d'assez de feuilles mortes pour qu'il ne me voie pas.

**_ Sam! **Continua-t-il à crier. **Je sais que tu es dans les parages, je te sens... **

_Il ne me lâchera pas, celui-là..._

**_ C'est à propos de Leah !**

Je me levai brutalement, inquiet.

_Leah... Est-ce qu'elle va bien? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?_

Jacob sortit dans les fourrés me faisant face. Il avait l'air soulagé de me voir.

**_ Enfin! Ça fait deux jours que je te cherche, mon vieux. Leah a besoin de toi.**

Je reniflai. _Leah est bien mieux sans moi. Elle pourra continuer sa vie avec Caleb et Sammy sans que je sois une menace pour eux..._

**_ Je sais ce que tu penses, Sam. Mais Leah a parlé sous le coup de la colère et de la douleur. Elle ne** **te déteste pas du tout, bien au contraire... C'est elle qui m'a supplié de venir te chercher.**

_Quoi?_ Glapis-je, surpris.

**_ Je vais muter et te montrer ce qui s'est passé après ton départ... Laisse-moi juste la possibilité de le faire, tu veux?**

Je hochai la tête et le laissai se déshabiller avant de se transformer. Les images de le conversation emplirent mon esprit.

__ Je m'excuse encore... J'espère que ce sera plus facile pour toi, maintenant. _

__ Sam..._ Je me vis fermer la porte et entendis mes pas s'éloigner. Leah sanglota de plus belle. _Pardonne-moi, Sam-Sam..._

__ Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de lui dire toutes ces horreurs? C'est ton imprégné, bon sang! _S'énerva Jacob.

__ Je ne voulais pas... J'ai tellement mal..._

__ Et lui, tu ne crois pas qu'il souffre aussi? Non seulement tu le rejettes après qu'il t'ait sauvé la vie, mais en plus tu lui dis que tu le hais!_

__ Il... Je sais que ce n'est pas de sa faute... Mon Dieu... Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'en aille. Il ne mérite pas ça... Il a déjà tellement souffert... C'est pas juste pour lui..._

Elle se mit à hurler et à convulser, et Jacob, paniqué, tenta de la calmer.

__ Ramène-le moi, Jake! _S'époumona-t-elle. _Je ne veux pas qu'il parte! Il faut qu'il voie son fils! Il a le droit de faire partie de sa vie! S'il s'en va... Je lui aurai tout pris... Je ne veux pas._

__ Et tu comptes faire quoi avec Caleb?_

__ Je m'occuperai de mon mari après. Pour l'instant, c'est Sam qui importe. Ramène le ici, s'il te plait!_

__ Leah, ce n'est pas sain..._

__ Je m'en fous! Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire une croix sur l'un ou sur l'autre. C'est si mal que ça?_

__ Pense à ce que ça leur fera à tous les deux..._

__ Ce n'est pas parce que je ne veux pas de relation amoureuse avec Sam qu'il faut que je le bannisse comme ça! Je veux dire... Ça reste mon imprégné... Il comptera toujours pour moi quoi qu'il arrive... Il a toujours compté, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerait!_

__ Tu ne peux pas tout avoir..._

__ Tu ne disais pas ça quand Bella Swan épouse Cullen s'essuyait les pieds sur ta personne! T'étais même prêt à lui faire un gosse alors qu'elle était mariée et enceinte de ton imprégnée. Alors ne viens pas me faire une leçon de morale. _

__ Ça n'a rien à voir! _S'insurgea Jacob.

__ Non, c'est vrai. Parce que je ne te demande pas de faire revenir Sam pour moi. J'essaye de faire ce qu'il a de mieux pour lui, Caleb, et pour Sammy. Que je le veuille ou non, Sam fait partie de ma famille, et je refuse de le laisser sur le bas côté parce que ça me compliquerait les choses. Traite-moi d'égoïste, je n'en ai rien à faire. Bouge juste tes fesses et ramène moi le père de mon fils, Black. Maintenant!_

Jacob soupira lourdement et Leah recommença à convulser.

__ Pitié! Va le chercher!_ L'implora-t-elle. _Je m'en voudrais éternellement s'il ne voit pas Sammy par ma faute... J'ai promis... Je leur ai promis..._

__ Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu as promis?_

__ J'ai promis à Emily... Que Sam connaitrait son fils... Et j'ai promis à Sam... Elle s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. _

__ Quoi donc?_ S'impatienta Jacob.

__ J'ai juré... Que je serai toujours là pour lui... A la vie... A la mort..._

Je frémis en entendant les derniers mots de Leah. Elle tenait encore à moi! Elle voulait mon bonheur autant que je souhaitais le sien, et elle ne me laisserait pas tomber, quoi qu'il arrive!

J'étais si heureux que je la douleur qui me tenaillait le cœur disparut aussitôt. J'allais me montrer digne du cadeau qu'elle m'offrait. Je mettrais de l'eau dans mon vin et lui faciliterai autant que possible la tâche avec Caleb. Je ne me mêlerai pas de leur vie de couple. D'un coup, l'amitié de Leah et la perspective de passer un peu de temps avec Sammy me suffisait amplement.

__ Je n'en demanderai jamais plus, Jacob._ Décrétai-je. _Tant que je ferai partie de leur vie d'une manière ou d'une autre, je serai comblé._

__ Tant mieux._ Sourit Jacob. J_e suppose que ça arrangera Leah de savoir ça. On pourrait rentrer, maintenant? J'ai l'impression que Nessie est rentrée, et elle me manque atrocement._

J'acquiesçai et le suivis, le cœur léger. Plus nous avancions en direction de la demeure des Cullen, plus l'euphorie du moment me submergeait. C'était comme si un autre univers s'était offert à moi. Ma seconde chance n'était peut-être pas ce que j'espérais, mais j'en avais encore une, et je n'étais pas prêt de la laisser passer.

Jacob m'apporta des vêtements pour que je puisse me changer, mais son visage fermé me fit redescendre de mon nuage.

**_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Jacob? **M'enquis-je, inquiet**. Est-ce que Leah va bien?**

**_ Oui et non... **répondit-il en se frottant la nuque, gêné. **On a un petit problème, à vrai dire...**

**_ Un problème? De quel genre?**

**_ Et ben... Hum...**

**_ C'est moi, ton problème, Uley. **Rugit une voix derrière lui.

Je fronçai les sourcils en apercevant le mari de Leah. Ce dernier tremblait légèrement et me fusillait du regard.

**_ Bonsoir, Caleb. **Dis-je prudemment.

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore ici?** Grogna-t-il.

**_ Je ne suis pas ici pour créer des histoires. Je sais que ma présence te dérange, mais je te jure que...**

**_ Tu ne sais rien du tout, et épargne moi tes promesses. Tout le monde sait que tu n'es pas doué pour les tenir.** M'interrompit-il sèchement.

Son attitude commençait à m'agacer, mais je ne dis rien pour ne pas envenimer les choses.

**_ Viens, Sam**. M'encouragea Jacob en lançant un regard d'avertissement à Caleb. **Leah t'attend.**

**_ Je ne sais pas ce que tu manigances, Uley. Mais si tu crois que je te laisserai revenir à la Push et menacer ma vie de famille sans rien dire, tu te goures.** Marmonna Calaeb en me saisissant par le bras.

**_ Je n'ai pas l'intention de gâcher ta vie de famille. **Me défendis-je.

**_ A d'autres, bâtard. Si tu ne voulais pas le faire, tu serais déjà parti.**

**_ C'est ce qu'il a fait, mais Leah m'a envoyé le chercher. Et d'après ce que j'ai entendu de ta conversation avec ton épouse, tu sais que c'est vrai. **Répliqua froidement Jacob.

Caleb tressaillit et vrilla de nouveau son regard sur moi. Je me défis vivement de son emprise, lui lançant un regard noir à mon tour.

**_ J'en ai déjà parlé avec Leah.** Lui dis-je.** Je veux juste pouvoir voir mon fils de temps en temps.**

**_ Tu veux voir ton fils!** Pouffa cyniquement Caleb. **Voyez-vous ça! Tu as un sacré culot, mon vieux! Tu n'as aucun droit sur Sammy, tu m'entends?**

**_ Ça reste mon fils, quoi que tu en dises... **rétorquai-je, exaspéré.

**_ Tu devras me passer sur mon corps avant d'espérer voir MON fils. Il ne voudra pas te voir, de toutes manières. Sammy te méprise, comme tout le monde ici. **Cracha-t-il.

**_ Leah ne me méprise pas. Jacob non plus!** M'offusquai-je.

_** Oh pitié! Leah se fait tout le temps abuser par tes beaux discours, mais ça ne prend pas avec moi. Quant à Jacob, il est juste reconnaissant que tu aies sauvé sa Bêta! Je parie qu'ils ont seulement pitié de toi.**

**_ Ça suffit, Caleb. **Tonna Jacob,mécontent. **Je t'interdis de parler en mon nom. Et tu es tellement aveuglé par ta haine de Sam que c'en est ridicule. Sam est le bienvenu ici, que tu le veuilles ou non. Et si tu n'es pas content, tu n'as qu'à retourner à Rosebud.**

**_ Mais Jacob...**

**_ Pas de mais. C'est comme ça et pas autrement. Écoute moi bien, Caleb. A agir comme un idiot, tu risques de faire plus de mal que de bien à tout le monde. Maintenant, excuse-nous, mais on va voir Leah.**

Caleb s'écarta pour me laisser passer et lorsque je le dépassai, il me retint une nouvelle fois le bras.

**_ Je me fiche de ce que les gens disent, Uley. Je ne te fais pas confiance. Tu as peut-être embobiné Leah et Jacob, mais tant qu'il me restera un souffle de vie, tu pourras toujours courir pour fréquenter régulièrement ma femme et mon fils. Je t'en empêcherai, de gré ou de force. Ils sont à moi, et à personne d'autre. Rentre toi ça dans le crâne. Profite bien de tes petits moments avec Leah, parce que ça ne durera pas. **

**_ C'est une menace? **Sourcillai-je.

**_ Prends le comme tu veux. Mais je n'ai jamais été plus sérieux qu'en ce moment.** Claqua-t-il avant de s'en aller.

Tremblant de rage, je le regardais partir avec la désagréable impression que mon rêve venait de s'achever.

**_ Ne t'occupe pas de lui,** souffla Jacob. **Il se calmera, et Leah ne le laissera pas divaguer longtemps... **

Je ne répondis pas, certain que Caleb était on ne peut plus sérieux, mais en rentrant dans la chambre de Leah et en voyant son sourire éclatant qui me réchauffait le cœur, j'avais pris une importante décision. Peu importe ce que Caleb Spear tenterait pour m'évincer, j'étais résolu à ne pas me laisser faire.

* * *

_Et voila! Le match de catch va commencer!_

_La bataille des Kékés des plages!_

_Comment Leah va s'en sortir avec les deux hommes dans la même maison? Et Sammy?_

_Toutes ces réponses dans le prochain chapitre, en attendant, A votre bon coeur ! (Veux des reviews! S'il vous plait!)_

_A tout bientôt!_

_Leilani_


	23. Chapitre 23: Hésitation,Version Quileute

_Hello à toutes_

_Je tiens à m'excuser de ne pas avoir posté pendant tout un mois..._

_Après avoir réécrit 6 fois ce chapitre, je commençais à désespérer de ne pas réussir à faire ce que je voulais... Ajouter à ça mon fameux rêve que j'ai écrit d'une traite, et les chapitres de Morning Star qui m'obsédaient... Mes problèmes de santés qui ne s'arrangent pas vraiment... C'était vraiment la folie..._

_Mais bon, cette fois, c'est la bonne!_

**Lunita01 **: Merci pour ta review! je ne sais pas si tu as vu la suite du chapitre 22, mais en tout cas, j'espère que celui-ci te plaira ^^

**4everJack **: J'espère que tu as aimé la suite du chapitre précédent!

**allieculen4ever** : Wow! Tu as lu les 22 chapitres d'un coup! Je suis vraiment contente que mon histoire te plaise autant! (Entre nous, tu as raison, Leah est plus forte que Sam ;-) )

**Noleme** : Tu es vraiment, vraiment sûre que tu veux qu'elle reste avec Caleb? (Je te taquine, mais merci de me donner ton opinion, et aussi de me soutenir quoi qu'il arrive!)

**just Miss-Bibinou** : Je suis contente que le point de vue de Sam t'ait plu, et aussi les flashback... Quant aux rapports Sam/Caleb, tu auras un aperçu du calvaire de Leah dans ce chapitre. La pauvre a pas fini de les entendre, ces deux là...

**zerocool **: je suis vraiment vraiment désolée! J'espère que tu ne m'en voudra pas trop!

**Aneso** : C'est vrai que Caleb a tendance a péter les plombs quand il s'agit de Sam, mais rassure-toi, une petite mise au point avec Leah lui remettra les idées en place... Pour un moment...

Un dernier mot avant la lecture de ce chapitre, destiné à melodie qui poste partout son opinion sur cette histoire... sauf Ici. D'abord, ton mail ne passe pas dans tes reviews. Ensuite, t'es en anonyme, comment veux-tu que je te réponde si je ne poste pas de nouveau chapitre dans une fiction marquée COMPLETE? Et enfin... Pfff. Des fois j'ai l'impression de parler à un mur. Je ne suis ni anti-vampire, ni anti hybride, et encore moins sectaire. Ce que je je trouve malsain, c'est le fait que Jacob se soit imprégné d'un bébé, qui plus est la fille de son ancien amour! Il se serait imprégné s'une fraise des bois que ça m'aurait fait le même effet! C'est trop facile, de le faire s'imprégner! Ca ne m'aurait pas dérangé qu'il tombe amoureux d'elle quand elle atteindrait sa maturité. Tout comme ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé que Leah et Nahuel soient ensemble. Tu me donnes des leçons sur l'ouverture d'esprit et les bienfaits du métissage, mais tu ne me connais pas. Tu ne connais pas ma vie, ni mes croyances. J'aime l'idée de Jacob et Leah ensemble, et alors? Je ne te vois pas harceler toutes celles qui ont fait des Leah/Jacob! Et tes sarcasmes à deux balles commencent à me courir sur le haricot (en passant, Bella était humaine, avant, alors ton argument pourri ne tient pas la route. Et puis, c'est physiquement impossible d'avoir un enfant mi-loup, mi-humain, mi-vampire, à moins d'avoir un enfant et demi...).  
Ah, et je confirme : Avant de donner des leçons de morale aux autres, prends le temps d'analyser la situation. J'ai écrit deux Blackwater : un où il était imprégné, et un où il ne l'était pas. Mais je suppose que ça aussi c'est débile de ne pas faire Jacob s'imprégner... Bref! La prochaine fois que tu auras envie de prendre la tête à quelqu'un, oublie moi.

_Voila, parenthèse fermée!_

_Bonne lecture à vous!_

* * *

Point de vue de Leah.

L'arrivée de Caleb ne me surprenait pas vraiment. Je savais pertinemment qu'il avait peur de me laisser seule avec Sam et qu'il ferait son possible pour que je passe le moins de temps avec son demi-frère. Ce qui m'étonnait, c'était le fait que je ne reconnaissais plus mon mari. Il avait une sorte de rage constante dans son regard qui me faisait vraiment peur.

Quand j'avais senti son odeur près de moi, en me réveillant, mon cœur avait fait un immense bond dans ma poitrine. J'étais heureuse de le savoir près de moi, même si je ne pouvais m'empêcher de craindre sa réaction quand il verrait Sam. Mais quand il m'embrassa rageusement, me laissant à peine le temps de reprendre mon souffle, j'avais la désagréable sensation qu'il essayait de nous prouver quelque chose.

L'éclat de son regard me filait la chair de poule. Il y avait comme un grain de folie qui me mettait mal à l'aise. Et sa voix... Sa voix qui d'ordinaire m'apaisait était rauque et basse, comme s'il grognait en permanence.

**_Caleb...** murmurai-je, à bout de souffle.

**_ Oh, pardon hopa... Je t'ai fait mal?**

**_ Non, c'est bon, **mentis-je.** J'ai juste failli mourir étouffée...**

**_ Désolé... Tu m'as tellement manqué, j'ai pas réalisé... **Il recula et hoqueta. **Mon Dieu, dans quel état tu es...**

**_ C'est rien, t'aurais du voir l'autre type...** gloussai-je.

**_ Lee... **sourcilla-t-il. **C'est pas drôle. T'as failli y passer. **

**_ Crois moi, je le sais. **Soupirai-je. **Je dois une fière chandelle à Sam...**

Mon cœur se serra en prononçant son nom. J'espérais que Jacob puisse le retrouver et le ramener, pour que je puisse arranger les choses au mieux.

**_ Ouais. Sam. **Cracha Caleb, le regard noirci par la colère. **Où il est, d'ailleurs, que je puisse le remercier?**

**_ Il est parti...** soufflai-je tristement.

**_ Parti? Comme ça? **S'exclama-t-il joyeusement. **Et ben! Moi qui croyais que j'aurais du soucis à me faire... Il n'est pas si idiot que ça, en fin de compte!**

**_ J'ai envoyé Jacob le chercher. **Répliquai-je sèchement.

Caleb me dévisagea, incrédule.

**_ Attends... Sam est parti volontairement, et toi tu envoies Jacob à sa recherche? Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire une connerie pareille?** Bredouilla-t-il.

**_ J'ai mes raisons.** Répondis-je simplement.

**_ La sangsue t'a démoli le cerveau ou quoi?** S'énerva mon mari. I**l allait sortir de nos vies, et tu veux qu'il y revienne? Pourquoi?**

**_ Je lui dois bien ça après ce qu'il a fait! **Mentis-je à nouveau.

Je détestais devoir cacher la vérité à Caleb, mais je savais comment ça finirait s'il apprenait que je m'étais imprégnée de Sam. Il péterait un plomb et s'en irait probablement. Notre mariage serait fini, et c'était la dernière chose que je souhaitais à ce moment. Je l'aimais trop pour ne pas lutter pour nous, et si cette lutte devait passer par tous les mensonges imaginables, je deviendrais la plus grande mythomane du siècle.

Caleb me fusilla du regard et se mit à trembler.

**_ Tu lui dois ça? Et moi alors dans tout ça? Je dois rester assis sans rien dire alors que tu détruis la famille qu'on a eu du mal à construire à cause de lui? Tu as pensé à nous? Et à Sammy? **

**_ Arrête, Caleb, tu es ridicule...**

**_ Ridicule? Moi? Non mais je rêve! Tu ne vois pas que la présence de Sam est malsaine?**

**_ Honnêtement, c'est plutôt toi qui es malsain, là... **m'emportai-je. **Sans Sam, je serais morte à** **l'heure qu'il est, Cal. JE LUI DOIS LA VIE! Si tu as encore la possibilité de faire un caca nerveux sur notre vie de famille, c'est grâce à lui, et je pense que c'est normal de le laisser prendre part à l'éducation de Sammy. Mais vu comment tu réagis alors que je lui témoigne ma reconnaissance, j'en déduis que tu aurais préféré que je meure...**

Caleb sursauta et je me maudis intérieurement d'être tombée aussi bas pour essayer de faire passer la présence de Sam dans nos vies.

**_ C'est pas ça, hopa... **soupira-t-il, malheureux. **Mets-toi à ma place deux minutes... Je n'aime pas le fait qu'il se pointe après cinq ans et que tu l'accueilles à bras ouverts... Et qu'il puisse me prendre Sammy un jour...**

**_ Je te promets que ça n'arrivera pas, Tehila. Sammy et toi avez un lien trop fort pour que quelqu'un te remplace à ses yeux... Mais il va falloir composer avec Sam. Après tout ce qui s'est passé, il a le droit de connaître le petit.**

Caleb se remit à trembler. La partie était loin d'être gagnée.

**_ En parlant de Sammy... Où est-il?** Demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

**_ Hum... Il est... Rachel a proposé de s'en occuper, le temps que tu te rétablisses...**

**_ Tu l'as laissé seul?** Grognai-je.

**_ Il est avec Rachel et Kim à la Push! Il n'est pas seul! **Se défendit-il.

**_ Bon sang, Caleb! Tu réfléchis des fois avant d'agir? C'est pas possible d'être aussi aveugle**!M'emportai-je.

**_ C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité. **Rétorqua-t-il, mauvais.

**_ Quand il s'agit de Sam, tu perds complètement les pédales, ma parole! Tu sais que le gamin a peur quand il n'a pas l'un de nous avec lui, et tu le laisses comme ça, sans explications, avec Rachel! Tu imagines ce qu'il doit penser? Que je suis aux portes de la mort ou un truc de ce genre, et que tu t'es précipité pour me dire adieu!**

**_ Je... Je n'y ai pas pensé... **avoua-t-il, honteux.

**_ C'est exactement ce que je disais. Branche un peu ton cerveau, la prochaine fois!**

**_ On peut savoir pourquoi tu m'agresses?** Rugit-il. **J'ai fait ce que je croyais nécessaire...**

**_ C'est plus nécessaire de venir jouer les emmerdeurs avec cette histoire de Sam que de s'occuper de notre fils? **

**_ J'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi, Leah.**

**_ Alors arrête d'agir comme un imbécile décérébré et jaloux, et redeviens le Caleb que j'aime!** Tempêtai-je.

Le visage de Caleb s'adoucit et il se rapprocha de moi en souriant tristement.

**_ Je suis vraiment désolé, Hopa... Tu me pardonnes, hein?**

**_ Bien sûr, crétin. **Souris-je.** Je sais que c'est pas facile pour toi, mais tous les deux, on y arrivera...**

Il se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa tendrement. Je me sentais fondre à mesure que notre baiser s'approfondissait.

**_ Leah! C'est bon, je l'ai... Trouvé...**

Mon cœur manqua un battement et je fus envahie par le soulagement. Caleb se tendit en entendant la voix de Jacob et lorsqu'il se redressa, son regard s'était de nouveau assombri.

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Cal?** Demanda notre Alpha, étonné.

**_ Ma femme me manquait. **Martela Caleb.

**_ Ah... Hum... Ok... Je dois aller... Donner des vêtements à...**

**_ A Sam? **Sourcilla mon mari.

**_ Ouais. A Sam. Désolé de vous avoir interrompus...**

**_ Y a pas de mal, Merveilleux Alpha. **Gloussai-je.

Jacob s'éclipsa et Caleb se dirigea vers la sortie.

**_ On peut savoir ce que tu fais?** M'enquis-je, suspicieuse.

**_ Je vais remercier Sam comme il faut.**

**_ Pas de bêtises, Caleb.** L'avertis-je.

_ **Comme si j'étais capable d'en faire! **Me sourit-il, un peu trop enthousiaste.

**_ Je suis sérieuse, mon pote.** Insistai-je. **Fais un effort avec Sam, s'il te plait. Pour moi.**

**_ D'accord. Je peux y aller, maintenant?** S'impatienta-t-il.

**_ Va, et dis à Sam de venir me voir ensuite. Il faut qu'on se parle tous les trois...**

**_ Je ne suis pas prêt à ça. **Répliqua-t-il froidement avant de se reprendre. **Un autre jour, d'accord? **

**_ Très bien... **cédai-je.

En le regardant sortir, je savais que la confrontation entre Sam et Caleb ne serait pas de tout repos, mais j'espérais qu'ils n'en viendraient pas à se dire des horreurs, ou pire. Vu que j'étais incapable de bouger le petit doigt, je ne pouvais que prier pour qu'ils ne s'entretuent pas.

Je me sentais mal vis-à-vis de Caleb de lui imposer la présence de Sam sans pouvoir lui expliquer clairement ce qui se passait entre nous, et d'un autre côté j'étais convaincue de pouvoir lutter contre l'imprégnation, même si Sam restait près de moi. Une des phrases récurrente de Quil me traversa l'esprit.

_Je te parie ce que tu veux que si un jour Caleb s'imprègne, vous resterez quand même ensemble..._ _Votre couple est de loin le plus solide que j'aie jamais vu... Il reste un peu de poulet/gâteau/quoi que ce soit qui se mange ?_

Personne n'imaginait que je serais celle qui mettrait notre couple en péril. Honnêtement, si je n'avais pas mes bras enveloppés dans ces horribles bandages qui démangeaient, je me serais baffée jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

* * *

Sam et Jacob arrivèrent dans la chambre quelques minutes plus tard, et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en voyant mon... Imprégné – mon cerveau butait encore sur ce mot. Il m'offrit le sourire le plus éclatant qu'il puisse faire et s'approcha de mon lit.

**_ Comment tu te sens, Lee-Lee?** S'enquit-il en déposant un délicat baiser sur mon front.

**_ J'ai désespérément besoin d'un bain. Je pue le chacal mort étouffé dans de la bouse de buffle.**

Jacob et Sam s'esclaffèrent.

**_ Je vais appeler Carlisle et lui demander comment faire pour que tu te laves. **Proposa mon Alpha.

**_ Ouais, fais ça vite. J'en peux plus... J'ai la vessie irritée et j'ai l'impression que mon lit pue la pisse aussi...**

**_ Quelle délicatesse! **Grimaça Sam.

**_ J'ai horreur d'être clouée au lit. **Grommelai-je.** Glander, c'est pas mon truc. C'est anti-moi.**

**_ Tu ne glandes pas, tu te rétablis.** Rectifia Sam. **Si tu forces trop tu ne pourras pas être en forme pour t'occuper de Sammy... **

**_ T'as raison... **soupirai-je. **Je suppose que tu as vu Caleb...**

Sam grimaça, ce qui ne me laissait présager rien de bon.

**_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? **Sourcillai-je.

**_ R-rien, **bredouilla-t-il.

**_ Tu mens mal, Sam. **Marmonnai-je.

**_ Disons que ton mari et moi ne sommes pas prêts de nous asseoir autour d'un bon feu de camp et** **de chanter Kumbaya... **railla-t-il.

**_ Super!** M'exclamai-je. V**ous faîtes tout pour me faciliter la tâche, vous deux!**

**_ Plains-toi à ton charmant mari! **Intervint Jacob, qui venait de revenir. **Sam est resté courtois, mais Caleb a jugé bon de lui dire que personne ne voulait qu'il reste. Je suis même surpris que Sam ne lui ait pas cassé la figure. En tout cas, moi, je ne l'en aurais pas empêché.**

**_ Ça n'aurait servi à rien. Je ne veux pas créer plus d'histoires... **rétorqua Sam;

J'étais intérieurement impressionnée par le sang froid de Sam. Je savais qu'il n'avait jamais accepté le fait que mon mari soit son demi-frère, et la cohabitation avec Caleb avant son départ était loin d'être facile. En fait, il n'y avait quasiment plus que Caleb pour le faire sortir de ses gonds. Ou moi...

Je lui souris et le remerciai chaleureusement de faire autant d'efforts.

**_ N'empêche, je ne sais pas du tout comment tu vas faire avec Caleb. **Déclara Jacob. **Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi agressif. On aurait dit une toute autre personne...**

Je soupirai, consciente qu'il avait entièrement raison. J'ignorai comment le calmer. Enfin, si, je savais quoi faire pour qu'il se calme, mais j'en étais physiquement incapable.

**_ Caleb a beaucoup trop de choses à gérer en même temps...** Le défendis-je. **Il lui faut le temps de tout assimiler, mais ça ira. On y arrivera...**

**_ Peut-être qu'en te répétant ça dix mille fois dans ta tête, tu arriveras à t'en convaincre... **railla Jacob.

**_ Merci pour ton soutien sans faille, Ô merveilleux Alpha plein de sagesse... **maugréai-je.

**_ Mais je t'en prie, Bêta sans peur et sans reproche! **Gloussa-t-il. **Sinon, tu seras ravie d'entendre que Carlisle nous a donné l'autorisation de t'enlever tes bandages pour que tu puisses te laver, à condition qu'on t'en repose d'autres après...**

**_ Ben alors vous attendez quoi! Démomifiez-moi! **M'empressai-je de dire, ne réalisant qu'après avoir vu leur tête ce que j'avais dit.

Jacob avait rougit de la tête au pied et secouait frénétiquement la tête comme si on l'avait épilé le maillot à la cire et Sam... Sam avait l'air d'être au bord de l'implosion.

C'était dans ces moments-là que je regrettais de ne pas être un mec.

Je sentis alors le parfum le plus rassurant au monde et souris en apercevant Caleb sur le pas de la porte, qui me retourna chaleureusement mon sourire.

**_ Besoin d'un infirmier? **Me demanda-t-il en me souriant chaleureusement.

_Juste à temps, comme d'habitude. _

Ce mec devait avoir un système qui bipait dans sa tête à chaque fois que j'avais besoin d'aide. Je hochai la tête et lui expliquai la situation. Il s'avança vers moi et commença à défaire délicatement mes bandages, avant que son regard ne se noircisse à nouveau.

**_ Tu veux peut-être que je te laisse prendre des photos de ma femme à poil, pendant que tu y es?** Grogna-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil dans la direction de...

Merde! J'avais oublié que Sam était encore là!

Ce dernier fusilla littéralement mon mari du regard, mais heureusement pour lui – et pour moi – il ne répondit pas. Il sortit rapidement de la pièce alors que Caleb n'arrêtait pas de ronchonner.

Dès qu'il eut finit d'enlever le bandage de mon bras droit, j'essayai de le bouger. La douleur était horrible, mais supportable. Je levai la main vers son visage et lui souris en lui caressant la joue. Je voulais qu'il sache ce que je ressentais pour lui, le rassurer sur mes sentiments et sur mon envie de sauver notre mariage de cette maudite imprégnation.

**_ Je t'aime, Caleb... l**ui murmurai-je. **Plus que tout...**

Son regard s'adoucit et toute trace de colère y disparut. Mon cœur s'arrêta lorsqu'il me sourit à son tour, les yeux emplis de larmes.

**_ Oh hopa... J'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre... J'ai... J'ai agi comme un imbécile ces derniers temps... C'est juste que... Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi, Leah... Et j'ai peur que tu t'éloignes maintenant qu'il est...**

**_ Non, ça n'arrivera pas. **Le coupai-je fermement, encrant mon regard au sien pour lui montrer que j'étais sérieuse. **Je comprends que tout ça n'est pas facile pour toi, et j'en suis vraiment désolée... Mais tu verras... On traversera tout ça ensemble... J'ai juste besoin de ton soutien...**

**_ Jure moi que quoi qu'il arrive, tu ne m'abandonneras pas...**

Sa demande me désarçonna. Ma raison me criait de ne pas lui promettre ce genre de choses, alors que mon cœur se serrait en le voyant aussi démuni face à moi.

**_ Je te le jure...** soufflai-je, alors que je sentais la douleur de l'imprégnation me tenailler le cœur.

Il passa sa main dans mes cheveux et se pencha pour déposer un tendre baiser sur mes lèvres. Et comme d'habitude, j'oubliais tout ce qui n'était pas lui et me liquéfiai littéralement.

Honnêtement, il n'y a pas de meilleures motivations pour combattre une imprégnation que les baisers de Caleb Spear.

Il finit de m'enlever mes bandages et inspecta mon corps, peiné.

**_ Tu penses que je peux te porter jusqu'à la salle de bains?** S'enquit-il.

J'hésitai et tentai de m'asseoir, mais abandonnai bien vite lorsque la douleur me foudroya de nouveau..

**_ Non... **soupirai-je en essayant d'étouffer un gémissement plaintif.

Caleb me sourit de nouveau et partit chercher une bassine remplie d'eau, un gant et du savon liquide pour pouvoir me laver. Son sourire ne le quitta pas pendant toute l'opération et j'étais certaine que malgré la douleur, je devais sourire comme une demeurée. J'avais retrouvé mon mari et ça faisait un bien fou.

**_ Tu te rappelles la fois où Sammy a eu la gastro et où il était trop faible pour se lever?** Me demanda-t-il en repassant le gant sur mon visage.

**_ Et comment! **Pouffai-je. **J'ai jamais fait autant de lessive de toute ma vie que cette semaine-là... **

**_ Pourtant, tu avais forcé Rachel à faire laver la moitié des draps et des vêtements de Sammy.** Gloussa-t-il.

**_ C'était la moindre des choses, c'est elle qui avait ramené cette fichue gastro à la maison!** Précisai-je en grognant. **On a été obligés de changer deux fois de matelas à cause de ça!**

**_ Tu étais tellement inquiète pour lui que tu ne quittais pas sa chambre plus de cinq minutes. Alors que c'était juste une gastro!**

**_ Tu n'en menais pas large non plus, je te signale! **Rétorquai-je. **Quand tu as vu qu'il avait perdu du poids, tu étais dans tous tes états!**

**_ C'est vrai!** Rit-il avant de redevenir sérieux. **Tu sais qu'il va mal réagir quand il saura que Sam est revenu...**

**_ Je sais.** Soupirai-je. **Mais on prendra le temps qu'il faudra pour lui expliquer les choses, et on ne le forcera pas à voir Sam s'il ne le veut pas...**

**_ Tu penses vraiment que l'autre accepterait ça?** Sourcilla-t-il.

**_ SAM ne pourra pas faire autrement. Laisse-lui au moins le bénéfice du doute... Et s'il insiste trop, je m'en occuperai.**

Caleb grommela encore un peu, mais acquiesça tout de même. Lorsqu'il eut fini de me rincer, il alla demander des bandages propres et vint me les poser.

Il s'assit ensuite et se mit à me raconter ce qui se passait à Rosebud. Apparemment Carrie s'était transformée parce que les jours de Nana étaient comptés, et cette dernière mourrait après avoir confié à ma belle-cousine tous les secrets des Louves Lakota. J'étais triste que Nana doive mourir aussi tôt – même si elle avait une centaine d'années. C'était encore plus dur pour Caleb. Il adorait sa grand-mère et maintenant qu'il savait pour elle, il était complètement anéanti.

Je me détestais mille fois de lui faire subir tout ça. Il était revenu pour moi alors que sa grand-mère était mourante, et je me sentis encore plus coupable de lui imposer ces épreuves supplémentaires.

**_ Tu aurais dû rester avec elle, Cal...** lui murmurai-je tendrement. T**u as besoin de passer du temps avec elle, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard... **

**_ Je ne pouvais pas... En te sachant ici...**

**_ Caleb...** soupirai-je.

_** Non, hopa, écoute moi. C'est vrai que j'ai envie de profiter de Nana tant que je peux, mais... **Il me caressa le visage. **Je ne pourrais pas le faire sans toi. Carrie et Adriel t'ont raconté plusieurs fois l'état dans lequel je suis quand je suis loin de toi. C'est comme si je n'étais plus moi-même... Je n'apporterai rien de bon à Nana si je sais que tu es ici, blessée, et que je ne suis pas à tes côtés. Et j'avais pensé que quand tu te serais rétablie... On... **

Je frémis, attendant la fin de sa phrase, et la douleur de l'imprégnation se manifestait brutalement, signe que sa demande allait sûrement m'éloigner de Sam.

**_ J'avais pensé qu'on pourrait rester avec Nana et Carrie... Le temps que... Enfin tu vois...**

**_ Tu veux... Qu'on déménage?** Bredouillai-je, au bord de l'asphyxie.

**_ Pas définitivement!** S'empressa-t-il de dire. **On a besoin de se retrouver tous les trois, surtout après que Sammy ait vu...**

**_ Sam. **Conclus-je en fermant les yeux.

La douleur était trop forte. Mon cœur semblait vouloir sortir de ma poitrine et mon cerveau voulait le supplier de ne pas me demander ce genre de choses. J'avais du mal à me retenir de hurler, mais je devais le faire pour ne pas l'affoler.

**_ Hopa, tu te sens bien? **

Loupé...

**_ Je suis juste... Fatiguée...** mentis-je.

**_ Repose-toi, ma jolie... **souffla-t-il en m'embrassant le front.** Je vais aller annoncer... La nouvelle... A Miky.**

Je n'avais pas la force de lui répondre. Cette maudite imprégnation me privait de toutes mes forces, et le fait d'être blessée ne m'aidait pas du tout à la combattre. Je commençais à comprendre un peu mieux le choix de Sam, même si j'étais déterminée à ne pas faire la même chose que lui, quitte à en mourir de douleur.

La douleur s'estompa et l'odeur de Sam me submergea. Je sentis la légère pression de ses lèvres contre ma tempe et entendis ses mots avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

**_ Dors, ma Lee-Lee... Reprends des forces. Quoi que tu décides, je serai toujours là pour te soutenir...**

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent furent épuisants. Les garçons étaient sur les nerfs depuis l'arrivée de Sam et Jacob dut utiliser son double timbre pour qu'ils le laissent tranquille. Caleb, Miky et Seth se relayaient près de moi, ne laissant aucune chance à Sam de rester avec moi seul à seule. Je n'en avais pas spécialement envie, mais je trouvais leur attitude exaspérante.

Au bout d'une semaine, je pus me redresser et bouger mes bras sans trop de peine. Pour mes jambes, c'était une toute autre histoire. Mais j'avais obtenu l'autorisation de rentrer à la maison, parce que Sammy commençait sérieusement à déprimer.

Jacob et Nessie avaient décidé de retourner à la Push avec nous, et mon Alpha proposa de faire le trajet avec moi en voiture, pendant que les autres retourneraient en courant sous leur forme animale. Je n'étais pas très enthousiaste sur le fait de laisser Sam et Caleb faire la route ensemble, mais les deux me promirent de ne pas s'entretuer.

Je commençais petit à petit à m'habituer à la douleur de l'imprégnation. Certaines fois, elle me coupait encore le souffle, et Sam faisait une petite apparition d'une dizaine de secondes pour me soulager avant de repartir. J'appréciais qu'il n'essaye pas de me dissuader de lutter, mais je supposais que ça devait être l'effet de son imprégnation sur moi. Encore une fois, je ne pouvais pas en être sûre, puisque que jamais il n'y avait eu de double imprégnation dans l'histoire des Quileute.

Nessie me changea les idées pendant tout le trajet, me racontant exactement ce qui s'était passé à Rosebud. Elle avait peur qu'en s'installant à la villa des Cullen, elle ne déclenche une nouvelle vague de transformations. J'avais essayé de la rassurer en lui expliquant qu'il n'y avait pas eu de transformation depuis ces cinq dernières années. J'étais persuadée que Caleb et Michael avaient muté parce qu'ils étaient aussi Lakota, et contrairement à nous, il n'avaient pas besoin de la présence de vampires pour activer le gêne. Elle ne semblait pas convaincue par ma théorie, et Jacob dut lui promettre qu'ils s'en iraient tout de suite s'il y avait le moindre signe d'une quelconque mutation. Leur complicité me faisait envie, maintenant que ma vie était devenue un gigantesque chantier. Leur relation avait l'air tellement simple, si... Naturelle... Une vraie vitrine pro-imprégnation.

Mais je ne cédai pas. Ce genre de relation, je l'avais trouvé avant avec Claeb, et j'étais bien décidée à la retrouver une fois arrivée à la Push.

Après avoir parlé à Sammy du retour de Sam.

Je grognai de frustration et Nessie reprit son bavardage pour ne pas que je pense à des sujets trop blessants. Si à sa naissance je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'en vouloir à Jacob de s'être imprégné d'elle, je le bénissais à présent de ne pas l'avoir tuée.

Après une journée de route, nous arrivâmes enfin à la Réserve. J'avais hâte de retrouver mon petit loup, mais je devais encore attendre qu'il sorte de l'école. J'avais fait promettre à Rachel de ne rien lui dire, pour qu'il puisse avoir la surprise de me trouver à la maison à mon retour.

Caleb et Sam étaient arrivés plusieurs heures auparavant, et mon mari m'attendait gaiement devant la porte de chez nous quand Jacob arrêta la voiture. Il me prit dans ses bras et m'emmena à l'étage. Rien qu'à son contact, j'étais toute chamboulée. Ça faisait une semaine que mes hormones me jouaient des tours, et j'avais l'impression de mourir de combustion spontanée à chaque fois qu'il me caressait le visage. Je prenais ça pour un signe, car même si Sam pouvait avoir les mêmes gestes de temps à autres, jamais ses caresses ne me faisaient un tel effet.

Tout en m'allongeant sur le lit, Caleb me regardait étrangement.

**_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? **M'enquis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

En guise de réponse, il se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa fougueusement. Je sus à ce moment là qu'il avait les mêmes envies que moi.

**_ Tu as... Encore... Mal aux jambes? **Haleta-t-il, le regard noirci par le désir.

**_ Malheureusement, oui.** Soupirai-je, frustrée.

Il soupira également et m'embrassa rapidement.

**_ Je n'ai jamais su comment j'ai fait pour rester sans qu'on puisse faire l'amour pendant plus de deux mois...** souffla-t-il.

**_ M'en parle pas! **Pouffai-je**. La première fois, c'était normal, on était séparés... Mais la deuxième...**

**_ Oui, je sais... **bougonna-t-il. **Encore une semaine à tenir...**

**_ Dis toi que quand je n'aurais plus mal aux jambes, on empêchera la Push de dormir à nouveau!** Gloussai-je.

**_ Plutôt deux fois qu'une! **Acquiesça-t-il en se levant. **Tu dois avoir faim... Je t'apporte un sandwich...**

**_ Comment sais-tu que j'ai la dalle? **M'étonnai-je.

Il me fit ce sourire irrésistible qui me faisait fondre.

**_ Cinq ans de bonheur, Tehila. C'est comme si j'étais dans ta tête... Ou toi dans la mienne... Il se renfrogna. Enfin, il y a certaines choses que je ne saisis pas, mais j'y travaille...**

Je frémis en entendant ses paroles. Je savais que je ne pouvais pas le tromper bien longtemps sur mon état d'esprit, mais j'espérais qu'il ne chercherait pas à savoir ce qui clochait. Connaissant Caleb, j'aurais dû me douter que je me faisais des films.

Je m'endormis avant qu'il ne me ramène mon sandwich, et ne me réveillai que lorsque j'entendis la voix de Sammy provenant du salon.

**_ Elle est où, ma surprise, papa?**

**_ Ferme les yeux, poulet. Voilà.**

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais?**

**_ Je t'emmène voir ta surprise!**

**_ Mais je sais marcher!**

**_ Je sais que tu sais marcher, mais tu tricherais plus facilement si tu devais faire attention à l'endroit où tu dois aller.**

**_ Même pas vrai!**

J'entendis Caleb grimper les escaliers, et souris lorsqu'il ouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre.

**_ C'est bon, tu peux ouvrir les yeux.**

Sammy s'exécuta et se mit à hurler à m'en percer les tympans.

**_ MAMAN!**

**_ Sammy! **L'imitai-je, morte de rire.

Il courut vers moi et s'arrêta au bord du lit.

**_ T'as très mal? **Demanda-t-il avec appréhension.

**_ Ça va. Évite de sauter sur le lit et de me taper les jambes, et fais moi un gros câlin!**

Un immense sourire illumina son visage et il se jeta à mon cou. Je le serrai fort contre moi et humai à fond son odeur. Il m'avait terriblement manqué. Je le portai comme un bébé et il se laissa faire, même s'il râlait un peu en disant qu'il avait 5 ans et qu'il ne prenait plus de biberon.

Caleb vint s'installer sur le lit avec nous, et je me sentais complète. J'avais l'impression d'avoir repris toutes mes forces d'un coup, maintenant que j'étais avec ma famille. Ce moment avec mes deux amours était un pur bonheur, et je priais pour que le sentiment de paix intérieure que j'éprouvais en étant avec eux ne s'estompe pas de si tôt.

**_ Maman? Elle est où la surprise que tu m'as promis?**

Avais-je déjà dit que je n'avais pas de chance?

* * *

_Pfiou! _

_Je suis désolée, il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre. _

_J'avais décidé de mettre la réaction de Sammy à la fin quand à l'annonce du retour de Sam, mais finalement, je me suis dit qu'un chapitre du point de vue de Sammy serait plus intéressant..._

_Donc le chapitre 24 lui sera consacré. Vous verrez l'évolution de l'affaire Sam/Leah a travers ses yeux, et les répercussions que ça aura sur sa vie avec sa famille. _

_Il n'est pas encore commencé mais ça ne saurait tardé (j'ai tout dans la tête, maintenant reste plus qu'à le taper!)_

_Je m'excuse encore pour la longue attente... Surtout vu le court chapitre que je vous offre... J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas._

_Si je mets du temps à poster le prochain chapitre, vous trouverez sûrement un teaser sur ma page facebook (le lien est sur mon profil). _

_Pour les non-anonymes qui me le demanderaient dans leur reviews, je vous en enverrai un bout dès que je pourrai!_

_Je vous embrasse bien fort!_

_A bientôt!_

_Leilani_


	24. Mot de l'auteur

A l'attention des lectrice d'Un amour inattendu.

Je suis vraiment désolée de l'attente que je vous fait subir pour le prochain chapitre. Il a bien avancé, mais il n'est pas encore bouclé.

Je sais que ça va faire deux mois que je n'ai pas donné de nouvelles, et je m'en excuse auprès de toutes celles qui attendent impatiemment la suite des aventures de l'histoire de Leah, Caleb et Sam...

Le problème (qui n'en est pas vraiment un) est que malgré le fait que l'inspiration soit là, le goût d'écrire laissait quelque peu à désirer ces derniers temps, surtout à l'approche des fêtes.

Le chapitre 24 est l'un des plus importants de cette fiction, et je ne veux vraiment pas le bâcler... Ce qui risque d'être le cas si je continue à m'acharner dessus comme je le fais (je me connais, ça fait la 17ème fois que je le réécris, et je commence déjà à m'énerver parce que je n'arrive pas à faire passer tout ce que je voudrais... D'autant plus que cette fois, le chapitre est du point de vue de Sammy et que je n'en démordrai pas.)

Je ne souhaite absolument pas arrêter l'histoire, et elle n'est pas du tout en pause (dans ma tête, une histoire est en pause si on ne travaille plus dessus, et honnêtement, je travaille sur toutes mes histoires!)

Certes d'entre vous se sentiront peut-être lésées, parce que j'ai écrit plein d'autre chose en deux mois (dont pas mal d'OS, j'avoue), et que j'actualise bien plus souvent les autres fictions, mais je tiens absolument à vous rassurer. Je n'abandonnerai pas tant que le mot « Fin » n'est pas marqué en bas d'un de mes chapitres. Et je respecte trop mes lectrices pour ne pas leur donner la fin que j'ai prévu depuis que j'ai arrêté ma décision sur qui mériterait d'être avec Leah (ou plutôt qui Leah mériterait d'avoir à ses côtés! ^^)

Voilà... J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop. En tout cas, je fais tout mon possible pour finir au plus vite ce chapitre (en priant pour que l'inspiration ne me vienne pas pour une autre fic, car je suis incapable d'y résister...)

Merci à toutes celles qui continuent de me soutenir, malgré l'attente, malgré mon sadisme profond...

Si je ne poste pas avant, je vous souhaite à toutes de Bonnes Fêtes de Fin d'Année, et un excellent début d'Année 2011, riche en couleurs et en fictions toutes aussi palpitantes les unes que les autres.

Mais surtout, je vous souhaite d'être toutes en bonne santé, car l'amour et l'argent, c'est bien beau, mais quand on est trop faible pour en profiter, ça perd de sa saveur (et pour être dans ce cas-là depuis plus de 10 ans, je sais de quoi je parle...)

A très bientôt.

Leilani.

PS : Pour celles qui veulent lire le Teaser (qui correspond à la seule chose que je n'ai pas supprimé en 17 éditions et que je n'enleverai pas), il est disponible sur la page Facebook que je partage avec Supergirl971

http: / / www . facebook . com /pages/ Leilani972-Supergirl971-Fanfictions/ 160400987311417

(vous connaissez la marche à suivre, on enlève les espaces, et c'est tout bon! ^^)


	25. Chapitre 24 : Secret d'Etat

_Mille excuses !_

_Bon sang ! J'ai mis le temps, mais je suis enfin arrivée à bout de ce chapitre ! _

_Après quoi... Presque un an à plancher dessus, à écrire et réécrire le point de vue de Sammy, j'ai réussi à faire ce que je voulais._

_Un grand merci à K. Sawyer qui m'a supportée pendant mes coups de blues et mes crises de colère..._

_Et encore désolée à celles que j'ai fait poireauter pendant tout ce temps... J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop à la lecture de ce chapitre et qu'il répondra à vos attentes..._

_Je ne vous garantis pas que la suite arrivera très vvite, j'ai de nouveau des problèmes de santé et j'avoue que je n'ai pas encore commencé le chapitre 25..._

_Mais je vous promets de ne pas vous faire attendre un an pour le prochain ! Juré craché !_

* * *

Point de vue de Sammy.

**_ Maman ? Elle est où la surprise que tu m'as promis ?**

Maman avait arrêté de sourire et Papa la regardait bizarrement.

**_ Tu l'as oubliée chez Tonton Jake ?**

**_ Non, poulet… Je…** Maman se racla la gorge et me fit m'asseoir entre elle et Papa. **Ta surprise est bien à la Push, mais on va attendre avant de te la montrer.**

**_ Mais pourquoi ? Moi je la veux maintenant ! **Boudai-je.

**_ Sammy, on a quelque chose de très important à te dire avant. **Me dit Papa.

Je fronçais les sourcils. Quand Papa parlait comme ça, c'était jamais bon. Et c'était encore moins bon quand Maman et lui se grattaient la tête.

**_ Vous allez avoir un bébé ?**

**_ Quoi ? Non ! Mais d'où tu sors ça ?** Cria Maman.

**_ Ben, vous êtes bizarres et vous voulez me dire quelque chose de grave… **

**_ Ça aurait été grave si j'attendais un bébé ?** Demanda Maman en faisant son regard qui fait peur.

**_ Non ! Enfin Oui ! Non ! Je sais pas !**

Papa éclata de rire.

**_ Relax, poulet. Respire un bon coup et explique-nous pourquoi ça aurait pu être grave. **M'ordonna-t-il.

**_ Je sais pas… **Je baissai la tête. **Si vous avez un bébé, peut-être que vous m'aimerez plus et que vous allez plus vouloir de moi…**

Maman rit en roulant des yeux.

**_ Mais qu'il est bête ! Si un jour ça nous arrive, pourquoi est-ce qu'on voudrait plus de toi, hein ?**

**_ Le bébé, il serait à vous deux, moi, je suis pas votre vrai fils.** dis-je tout bas.

**_ Oh, Sammy… **la voix de maman était toute triste. **Tu es notre fils, même si je ne suis pas celle qui t'a porté et même si ton père n'est pas celui qui a planté la petite graine qui t'a fait… On t'aime très fort et jamais rien ne changera ça… **

**_ Et si jamais un jour on a un autre enfant, il ne prendra pas la place que tu as dans notre cœur… Et tu sais pourquoi ?** demanda Papa.

Je fis non de la tête et Papa sourit.

**_ Parce que tu es le plus merveilleux de tous les petits garçons de la Terre… On arrivera bien à caser le bébé à la place de quelqu'un d'autre ! Tiens… Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Miky ? On peut virer Miky de nos cœur pour faire de la place !**

**_ NON ! Miky il est bien ! **

**_ Moi, je virerai bien Morue !** dit maman en rigolant.

**_ Tu n'aimes pas Morue, maman…**

**_ Justement ! Elle me pèse sur le cœur ! Alors, va pour Morue ?**

**_ Va pour Morue ! **Rigolai-je.

Papa faisait les gros yeux à maman. Il n'aimait pas qu'on appelle Morue Morue, parce que c'était son amie et qu'elle était avec Embry, mais c'était drôle de voir la tête qu'elle faisait quand on l'appelait comme ça…

**_ Bon, maintenant, vous allez me dire ce que c'est, oui ? Ma surprise !**

Papa me prit dans ses bras et me serra fort contre lui.

C'est vraiment pas une bonne surprise…

**_ Sammy, écoute… On t'a expliqué ce que j'étais partie faire en Alaska ? **commença Maman.

**_ Oui… Tu as sauvé le monde et tonton Miky !**

Elle tourna la tête vers Papa et il haussa les épaules.

**_ C'est Alex qui m'a dit ça ! Il a entendu tonton Paul parler avec tata Rachel…**

**_ Et tu as entendu autre chose ?**

Je baissai la tête. Alex m'avait raconté plein de choses. Son papa n'était pas content que quelqu'un ait sauvé maman. C'est pas parce qu'il n'aimait pas maman, mais il n'aimait pas la personne qui l'avait sauvé, et tata Rachel non plus. Elle avait même dit « Enfoiré » devant Alex ! Ça m'avait fait bizarre, parce que tata ne disait jamais de gros mots.

**_ Qui c'est qui t'a sauvé, maman ? **

Maman souffla très fort avant de répondre.

**_ C'est Sam, chéri… C'est lui qui m'a sauvé la vie…**

J'avais envie de pleurer. Peut-être que maman se moquait de moi ? _Oui ! C'est ça ! C'est une farce !_

**_ C'est pas drôle !**

**_ Ta mère ne plaisante pas, Sammy. C'est bien Sam qui…**

Je me bouchai les oreilles pour ne pas entendre la suite. Déjà que je n'aimais pas quand maman parlait de lui, là, j'avais compris que j'allais être obligé de le voir, et je ne voulais pas.

**_ Non non non ! J'entends rien !**

Je voyais maman et papa se regarder tristement et essayer de me parler, mais je ne fis que chanter plus fort. Au bout d'un moment, je sentais que je n'arriverais pas à me retenir de pleurer. Si Sam était revenu, il allait vouloir me voir, et il partirait avec moi parce que je n'étais pas le vrai fils de Maman et Papa.

**_ Je veux pas le voir !** pleurai-je.

**_ Sammy… **soupira Papa. **Tu n'es pas obligé de le voir maintenant, mais puisqu'il s'est installé dans son ancienne maison…**

**_ Non ! **criai-je. **Je ne veux pas ! Jamais !**

Je me levai et courus dans ma chambre, en pleurant de plus en plus.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils veulent que je le voie ? J'ai pas besoin de lui !

J'entendis frapper à la porte, mais je ne voulais pas parler encore de Sam, alors je me cachais sous les couvertures pour faire semblant de dormir.

**_ Poulet… Ne fais pas la tête, s'il te plaît… **me dit Papa.

__ Ne réponds pas, ne réponds pas ! _répétai-je dans ma tête.

**_ Je t'entends, tu sais !**

**_ Zut…** grognai-je alors que Papa était mort de rire.

**_ Écoute, mon grand… Ni Leah, ni moi n'avons l'intention de te forcer à voir Sam si tu ne le veux pas.**

**_ Ça tombe bien, je ne veux pas !**

**_ Je sais, mais il faut que tu comprennes qu'il y a de fortes chances que tu le rencontres dans la rue ou même à la maison, s'il vient rendre visite à ta mère…**

**_ Mais tu seras avec moi, dis ? Tu me laisseras pas tout seul avec lui ? Tu ne le laisseras pas me prendre ?**

**_ Personne ne prendra mon petit garçon tant que je vivrai. Parole de Lakota !**

**_ On est en Quileutie, ici, pas en Lakota-ie !** Grondai-je.

**_ Alors, parole de Quileutien ! **Rigola Papa.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

**_ On dit Quileute !**

**_ Tu deviens de plus en plus comme Leah, toi !** ronchonna Papa.

Je souris, tout content qu'il me compare à Maman, et il me serra fort dans mes bras, comme j'aimais qu'il le fasse.

**_ Tu veux que je te laisse tranquille, ou tu veux faire un câlin groupé avec maman ? **demanda-t-il.

**_ Câlin groupé…** répondis-je en le serrant de toutes mes forces.

Il m'emmena dans leur chambre, où maman était allongée – elle pouvait pas faire grand chose de plus, non plus – et elle nous sourit, mais pas comme d'habitude…

Elle n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien.

**_ Ça va pas, maman ?** demandai-je, inquiet. **T'as mal ?**

**_ Non, bonhomme… Tout va bien…** répondit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras. **Ça va mieux, maintenant que vous êtes là…**

J'aurais voulu la croire, mais plus les jours passaient, plus je la voyais mal. Ses jambes guérissaient rapidement, mais elle était plus pâle et plus fatiguée chaque jour. Papa pensait qu'elle avait attrapé des virus de vampire, mais elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi en forme.

Sauf qu'elle ne bougeait plus de la maison, même après que le docteur Globule ait dit qu'elle était guérie. Elle envoyait Papa ou tonton Seth faire les courses ou m'emmener à l'école, et on aurait dit qu'elle avait peur de sortir. Elle avait même refusé d'aller voir Cindy quand elle est née, et elle n'a même pas fait de remarque sur son prénom… Moi, j'ai trouvé ça marrant qu'Embry et Mandy appellent le bébé Cindy…

Bref. Elle était vraiment bizarre. Tout le monde s'inquiétait pour maman, surtout Papa et tonton Jake. Il passait tous les jours à la maison pour savoir comment elle allait et essayer de la faire sortir. Il lui avait même donné un ordre, mais ça n'avait pas marché.

Deux semaines après que maman soit revenue, Papa et moi avions monté un plan de bataille pour la faire sortir. Il était parti avec Miky et tonton Seth assez loin pour que Maman ne les sente pas, et j'avais fait exprès d'attendre que la petite aiguille soit sur le 9 pour aller la réveiller.

**_ Maman ! Je suis en retard pour l'école !** Criai-je en la secouant.

Elle grogna et se retourna dans l'autre sens.

**_ Laisse-moi dormir, bonhomme… **

**_ Mais M'man ! La petite aiguille est sur le neuf et Papa n'est pas là ! Je veux aller à l'école !** Insistai-je.

Maman se leva en sursaut et me regarda avec de grands yeux.

**_ Où est Caleb ?**

Je haussai les épaules. Papa m'avait dis de ne pas parler, même pour dire « Je sais pas ». Paraît qu'elle savait toujours quand on lui mentait. Un truc de maman… Elle se leva et courut dans la salle de bain en disant plein de gros mots, puis elle revint en fronçant les sourcils.

**_ T'es déjà coiffé…**

_ZUT !_

**_ Je suis un grand garçon, maintenant ! Je peux me coiffer tout seul !**

**_ Ouais… Bon, allons-y avant que tu ne sois plus en retard…**

Elle m'attrapa comme un sac à patate et courut jusque près de l'école. J'aimais bien quand elle était pressée, parce qu'elle allait super vite, et que les gens qu'on dépassait devenaient flous comme quand on était en voiture. Elle s'arrêta brusquement, et je regardai autour de moi pour voir si on était arrivés.

**_ On n'est pas à l'école…** grondai-je, mais elle ne répondait pas. **M'man ?**

**_ Salut, Lee-Lee…** murmura une grosse voix. Je relevai la tête et écarquillai les yeux.

_Non, pas lui !_

Il était en train de regarder Maman bizarrement, et elle ne bougeait toujours pas. Ça commençait à me faire peur.

**_ Maman ! **

L'autre arrêta de la regarder et me fixait maintenant. Il avait les yeux qui brillaient et on aurait dit qu'il allait pleurer.

**_ Sammy…**

**_ Maman, l'école ! **Hurlai-je en me tortillant pour la faire réagir.

Elle tourna la tête vers moi et me sourit avant de hocher la tête et de reprendre le chemin de l'école. L'autre nous suivit un moment, mais il abandonna heureusement.

Lorsque maman me déposa devant l'école, je me mis à pleurer. Je n'avais pas eu peur de l'autre, non, c'était la tête de Maman que me faisait mal au cœur. Elle était encore plus pâle, et ça se voyait qu'elle avait mal. Elle avait du mal à respirer et se tenait le cœur, comme tonton Paul quand il faisait semblant d'être mort – et ça me faisait pleurer à chaque fois. Elle me serra dans ses bras.

**_ C'est bon, Sammy… Je sais que tu ne voulais pas le voir… On peut rentrer à la maison si tu n'as pas envie d'aller à l'école.**

**_ Hein ? **

C'était bien la première fois que Maman me donnait la permission de manquer l'école. Même quand elle n'était pas là elle forçait Tata Rachel à m'y emmener…

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, poulet ?** Insista-t-elle.

**_ Si je ne vais pas à l'école, est-ce que tu iras mieux ? **Lui demandais-je timidement.

Elle sursauta et se décolla de moi.

**_ Mais je vais mieux, mon ange ! Je suis juste un peu fatiguée, c'est tout !**

**_ T'es pas comme avant…**

**_ Je…**

**_ C'est lui, hein ? C'est lui qui t'embête ?**

Elle hésita._ Je le savais !_

**_ Dis lui de partir, alors ! **

**_ Je ne peux pas, Sammy… **soupira-t-elle.

**_ Si, regarde, fais comme moi. Sam, dégage d'ici ! **

**_ C'est pas si facile, bonhomme…**

**_ C'est facile !** M'énervai-je. P**ersonne ne veut le voir ici ! Moi je ne veux pas le voir, Papa ne veux pas non plus, même tata Rachel dit que c'est un enfoiré ! Et toi, t'es toute bizarre depuis que t'es revenue… Je suis sûr que c'est pour ne pas le voir que tu restes à la maison. Je veux qu'il dégage ! Je veux que ma maman redevienne comme avant !**

En voyant maman se raidir, je m'attendais à ce qu'elle me crie dessus. Mais au lieu de ça, elle se mit à pleurer à son tour et à me serrer comme la fois où on avait dû aller à Rosebud sans elle. Ça me faisait mal au cœur de la voir comme ça.

**_ Pardon, maman… Je voulais pas être méchant… Arrête de pleurer, s'il te plaît…** la suppliai-je.

**_ Oh, Sammy… Je suis tellement désolée… J'aimerais tellement que tout soit comme avant, mais je n'arrive pas à tout arranger… **

**_ C'est pas grave… Je veux juste que tu arrêtes de pleurer et que Papa et toi vous ne vous disputiez plus.**

**_ J'essaye, mon ange… Tellement fort… **

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et me sourit, ce qui faisait bizarre avec son visage tout mouillé et ses yeux rouges.

**_ Tu sais quoi, bonhomme ? On va aller retrouver Caleb et on va aller se faire une virée à Port Angeles tous les trois. Ça te dit ?**

**_ OUI !** Criai-je, trop content qu'on fasse une sortie à trois.

Elle me fit grimper sur son dos et fit demi-tour pour rentrer à la maison. Papa était là avec Quil et tonton Seth et ils firent une tête bizarre en nous voyant rentrer.

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu as, hopa ? **Demanda Papa, inquiet.

**_ Rien… C'est rien…** mentit Maman. **J'ai promis à Sammy qu'on irait à Port Angeles avec toi. **

**_ Un jour d'école ?**

**_ Oui. **

**_ Tu n'as jamais laissé Sammy manquer l'école…**

**_ C'est pas un drame national non plus ! Alors, tu viens avec nous ou pas ?** s'énerva Maman.

Papa hocha la tête et me regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Le temps que Maman monte pour se laver et se faire belle pour Papa, j'étais entouré par les trois autres qui me demandaient ce qui s'était passé sur le chemin de l'école. Je leur racontai tout et je manquai de pleurer quand je vis Papa faire un trou dans le mur avec son poing. Maman avait entendu le bruit et avait couru voir ce qui se passait.

**_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas dit que tu avais vu Sam ?** hurla Papa.

**_ Parce que je savais exactement comment tu allais réagir ! **répondit-elle. **C'est pas important, de toutes manières.**

**_ Pas important ? Tu te fiches de moi ? Il a vu Sammy sans ma permission et tu te retrouves dans tous tes états parce que tu l'as croisé, et c'est pas important ? **

**_ Quil, Seth, allez faire un tour avec le petit pendant que je parle avec Caleb, **ordonna maman en regardant méchamment Papa.

**_ On va plus à Port Angeles, alors ?** demandai-je tout triste.

**_ Si, poulet, on ira tout à l'heure, mais Caleb doit d'abord se calmer avant qu'on y aille,** me sourit Maman.

**_ Autant annuler tout de suite parce que je ne me calmerai qu'après avoir fracassé la gueule de cet enfoiré !** grogna Papa.

**_ Caleb, s'il te plaît, ARRÊTE de dire des choses pareilles devant Sammy !**

Ils recommençaient à se crier dessus et j'avais horreur de ça. Depuis que Sam était revenu c'était toujours la même histoire. Dès que Papa parlait de lui, il s'énervait, et Maman criait encore plus fort que lui pour qu'il se calme, et ça l'énervait encore plus. Il lui disait d'arrêter de prendre la défense de Sam et elle lui répondait d'arrêter d'être aussi têtu.

Miky et Seth m'emmenèrent sur la plage avant que Papa ne commence à crier plus fort. Je n'avais pas trop envie de jouer avec eux, mais je faisais semblant pour leur faire plaisir et éviter qu'ils ne se fassent disputer.

Au bout d'un moment, je commençais à m'amuser. Seth m'avait laissé l'enterrer dans le sable et avec Miky on essayait de voir combien de sable il fallait lui mettre dessus pour qu'il ne sorte pas du trou. Mais alors qu'on mettait une nouvelle couche sur mon tonton, Miky se mit à trembler comme s'il allait se transformer.

Je me dépêchais de m'éloigner de lui, comme ma maman m'avait appris pour ne pas que je sois blessé et je me cognai contre un gros bloc de béton et tombai par terre.

**_ Oh mon Dieu, Sammy, tu vas bien ? Je… Je ne t'ai pas fait mal ?**

En entendant la voix de Sam à ce moment là, je me dis que j'aurais vraiment préféré que ce soit un bloc de béton. Papa n'aurait pas de mal à le casser en deux.

Seth se leva et courut vers moi en même temps que Miky. En plus de m'avoir fait mal à la tête, il avait gâché mon jeu. Je le détestais encore plus qu'avant.

**_ Éloigne-toi de lui, Uley !** Grogna Miky en me prenant par les épaules comme un sac à patate. **Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, d'ailleurs ?**

**_ Aux dernières nouvelles, First Beach est une plage publique, à moins que tu l'aies acheté dernièrement avant l'argent de l'héritage de ton père ?** Répondit Sam en grognant lui aussi.

**_ Très drôle… Tu nous as suivi, c'est ça ?**

**_ Arrête un peu ta parano, Spear. J'allais déposer des fleurs à Emily… **

Le visage de Sam changea quand il parla de ma vraie maman. Il avait l'air super triste et ça me faisait de la peine, parce que ça me rappelait toutes les fois où Maman parlait d'elle. Il secoua la tête et continua sa phrase.

**_ Et je vous ai vu sur la plage… Je voulais m'excuser auprès de Sammy de lui avoir fait peur ce matin…**

**_ Tu l'as fait, maintenant, tire-toi !** S'énerva Miky.

**_ Écoute, je sais qu'on ne s'aime pas, toi et moi…** continua Sam.

**_ Et encore, le mot est faible !**

**_ Peu importe. Je veux simplement éclaircir un point avec vous.**

**_ Et moi, je veux simplement que tu te casses d'ici ! Sammy ne veut pas te voir et tu t'imposes à lui, tu fragilises le mariage de mon frère et notre famille par-dessus le marché ! Ta présence n'est bénéfique pour personne. Rends-toi à l'évidence : Leah est la seule à vouloir te laisser une chance, et c'est uniquement parce qu'elle se sent redevable vis-à-vis de ta petite personne. Et encore, elle se terre pour ne pas croiser ton chemin !**

Sam faillit tomber quand Miky finit de parler. Il avait l'air encore plus malheureux que quelques instants avant, mais Miky s'en fichait et continuait à lui dire ce qu'il pensait. Si au départ j'étais d'accord avec ce qu'il disait, je voyais bien que Sam avait de la peine, surtout quand il entendait parler de Maman. Il était triste de la savoir triste et je commençais tout doucement à moins le détester.

Il se tourna alors vers moi et me regarda tristement.

**_ Je suis désolé de bouleverser ta vie, Sammy. Vraiment. Je comprends que tu ne m'aimes pas. A vrai dire, je ne m'aime pas non plus, sur ce coup, et je sais ce que tu ressens. Je suis passé par là, et j'ai détesté mon père pendant très longtemps. Je le déteste toujours d'ailleurs…**

Miky pouffa bruyamment et courut dans la foret pour se transformer. Sam soupira ensuite et baissa la tête avant de se tourner, mais j'avais envie de connaître la suite de son histoire.

**_ Pourquoi tu le détestes ? **demandai-je timidement en me collant à Seth.

Sam se tourna vers moi, sûrement surpris que je lui parle, et me sourit un peu.

**_ Quand j'étais petit, je ne le voyais pas beaucoup, et j'étais assez jaloux des autres parce qu'ils avaient leur papa et pas moi. Je le détestais parce que je pensais qu'il ne m'aimait pas…**

**_ Et c'était vrai ?**

**_ Ben… En fait, je n'en sais rien… Je ne l'ai plus jamais revu après mes six ans… Mais j'ai appris qu'il avait eu d'autres enfants après moi et qu'il était resté avec eux, alors je suppose que non…**

**_ Oh, **dis-je tout bas.** Mais toi tu es parti et tu n'as pas eu d'autres enfants…**

**_ Non. Je sais que tu dois m'en vouloir beaucoup pour ça, et tu n'imagines pas à quel point je m'en veux aussi de t'avoir laissé. Je veux juste que tu saches que je ne suis pas parti parce que je ne t'aimais pas, bonhomme. Au contraire… Je t'aime très fort, plus que tout au monde. Leah et toi… Vous êtes les deux personnes les plus importantes de ma vie, maintenant.**

**_ Sam.** gronda tonton Seth.

**_ Désolé… Je m'en vais. Prends soin de ta maman pour moi, Sammy.** Murmura Sam.

Je ne savais pas trop quoi penser de ce qu'il avait dit, alors je hochai juste la tête. Sam se tenait le cœur, comme maman faisait certaines fois quand elle pensait qu'on ne la voyait pas.

**_ Tu es malade ?** Lui demandai-je encore sans pouvoir me retenir.

**_ Non, pourquoi ? **Répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

**_ Ben, tu es tout pâle et tu fais comme Maman quand elle a mal au cœur…**

**_ Ça lui arrive souvent ? **demanda-t-il encore, paniqué.

**_ Oui…**

**_ Il faut que je la voie…**

**_ Sam, non.** grogna Seth.** Tu ne feras qu'empirer les choses entre Caleb et elle.**

**_ Mais tu ne comprends pas, Seth ! **cria Sam. **Elle a besoin de moi et j'ai besoin de la voir ! Je ne peux pas la laisser souffrir comme ça, même si elle ne veut pas de moi !**

Seth écarquilla les yeux comme s'il venait de voir un vampire devant lui et recula en regardant Sam, et lui baissa la tête comme s'il avait fait une grosse bêtise.

**_ Oh non… Ne me dis pas que… Tu t'es…**

**_ Je suis désolé…** dit Sam tout bas.

**_ Quand ? Comment ?**

**_ Quand je l'ai revu après avoir démembré Felix. Pour le comment, je n'en sais toujours rien…**

**_ Leah est au courant ?** demanda Seth.

**_ Oui, tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je ne peux pas m'en aller…**

J'avais peur de demander ce qui se passait, parce que les adultes avaient une manie de changer de sujet quand ils se rendaient compte qu'un enfant était dans le coin, mais ce qu'ils se racontaient avaient l'air vachement intéressant, surtout vu la tête que tonton Seth faisait.

**_ Pourquoi est-ce que vous n'avez rien dit ?**

**_ Elle ne veut pas de cette imprégnation, Seth.** Rigola bizarrement Sam. **Elle me l'a clairement fait comprendre et elle fait tout pour qu'elle se brise…**

**_ Mais c'est impossible !** S'écria Seth.

**_ Va le dire à ta sœur…** soupira Sam, tout triste. **Je comprends qu'elle n'en veuille pas… je veux dire… elle est mariée et a une vie de famille…**

**_ Mais cette histoire est en train de la tuer à petit feu ! Elle ne sort plus, ne se nourrit presque plus et passe son temps à se disputer avec Caleb devant Sammy… MERDE ! Sammy !**

Je fermai les yeux pour essayer de disparaître et qu'ils continuent de parler comme si je n'étais pas là, mais ça ne changea rien. Ils s'arrêtèrent net et Sam me regarda une nouvelle fois.

**_ Ne parle à personne de ce que tu as entendu aujourd'hui, s'il te plaît…** me supplia-t-il. **C'est un secret entre nous trois, d'accord ?**

_ **Euh… D'accord…**

**_ On ferait mieux d'y aller... **dit Seth en prenant ma main. **On en reparlera une fois que j'aurais ramené Sammy.**

Sam hocha la tête et je suivis Seth sans rien dire. Quand on arriva à la maison, tout était calme et rien n'était cassé. Maman et Papa avaient l'air de s'être calmé puisqu'ils souriaient tous les deux, mais Seth n'avait pas l'air très content, lui. Il regardait Maman comme elle avait l'habitude de me regarder quand je rentrais à la maison avec mes vêtements déchirés après avoir joué avec tonton Miky. Seth demanda à Papa de m'emmener me débarbouiller pour qu'on puisse aller à Port Angeles pendant qu'il parlerait dehors avec Maman. Moi, j'étais content, parce que j'aimais bien quand c'était Papa qui s'occupait de moi. Il me coiffait et me laissait toujours m'habiller comme je voulais.

Je savais que j'avais promis de ne pas parler de la rencontre avec Sam et du petit secret qu'il m'avait demandé de garder, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être curieux. C'est vrai, quoi ! A quoi ça servait de garder un secret si on ne comprenait pas de quoi il parlait ?

_ **Dis, Papa... C'est quoi, l'imprégnégation ?**

_** Le quoi ?** fit Papa en fronçant les sourcils.

_ **Le... L'impré... Je sais plus... L'imprégné... gna...**

_ **L'imprégnation ?**

_ **Oui ! C'est ça !**

Papa fit un truc bizarre avec ses sourcils, on aurait dit qu'ils étaient collés tous les deux. En tout cas, ça faisait peur...

_ **Qui t'a parlé de ça ?**

_ **Je... J'ai entendu tonton Seth en parler... Et je me demandais ce que c'était... Ça a l'air grave...**

Bon, c'était pas vraiment la vérité, mais c'était pas un mensonge non plus, non ? Papa eut l'air de me croire et son visage se détendit.

_ **C'est pas quelque chose de grave, au contraire...** m'assura-t-il. **L'imprégnation, c'est... C'est quand un Métamorphe rencontre celle qu'il va aimer toute sa vie...**

_ **Comme un mariage ?**

_ **Non, pas vraiment... On dit que c'est mieux qu'un mariage... Tu vois, Paul et tante Rachel, Jared et tante Kim, Jacob et Nessie... Ils sont tous imprégnés... Dès que tu vois la personne avec qui tu vas passer le reste de tes jours, tu ne penses plus qu'à elle et tu fais tout pour que la personne soit heureuse... **

_ **Et toi, tu n'es pas... Imprégné de Maman ?**

_ **Non...** souffla-t-il tristement. **Mais ça ne veut pas dire que parce qu'on n'est pas imprégnés, on ne s'aime pas pour autant...**

_ **Mais si quelqu'un s'imprégnait de Maman, ça ferait quoi ?**

Le regard de Papa devint tout sombre et il serra les poings.

_ **Si elle devait s'imprégner, elle n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de vivre avec la personne sur qui elle s'est imprégnée.**

_ **Quoi ?** hurlai-je, paniqué. **Mais... Et nous alors ? Elle pourrait nous laisser ?**

_ **Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, poulet... Ça n'arrivera jamais... Maman ne s'imprégnera pas, et moi non plus. Je ferai tout ce qu'il faut pour que jamais on ne soit séparés... Jamais, c'est promis...** dit Papa en me prenant dans ses bras.

Sa promesse me fit mal au cœur. Je repensais à ce que j'avais entendu Sam dire à tonton Seth et me mis à pleurer. Maman allait partir habiter avec lui parce qu'il était son imprégné. Elle allait nous laisser seuls, parce que l'imprégnation était mieux que le mariage. Et on allait être malheureux, tout ça à cause de Sam !

Et le pire, c'est que je ne pouvais rien dire à Papa, parce que j'avais promis de garder le secret... Seulement, si je ne parlais pas, comment on allait faire, pour rester tous les trois ensemble ?


End file.
